La llave de tus recuerdos
by LoveKP
Summary: Después de unirse a la legión Erwin le había encomendado la tarea más difícil del mundo, algo que solo un gran soldado podría llevar a cabo y esta era el ser la niñera personal de Hange. Entre el amor y la amistad ¿Cuál es la opción correcta? Historia ligada al fic High School Story, pero si no han leído esta historia no afecta.
1. Chapter 1

**No me dejes la llave de tus recuerdos **

**PARTE 1**

**Saludos, este fic está ligado al fic High School Hirtory ¿la razón de porque esta aparte? Bueno porque es demasiado largo como pueden ver.**

**Ahora para los que no han leído el fanfic aquí un breve resumen: Hange y Levi viven en un universo alterno donde son estudiantes de preparatoria, más sin embargo Levi (así como otros personajes de SNK) tienen recuerdos del mundo donde existen los titanes y de eso se trata este fanfic de llenar los huecos en las visiones que ha tenido Levi. Si no han leído la historia no afecta y pueden tomarla como una nueva. Saludos.**

**I close my eyes and I can see****  
****The world that's waiting up for me****  
****That I call my own****  
****Through the dark, through the door****  
****Through where no one's been before****  
****But it feels like home**

_TRADUCCION: Cierro mis ojos y puedo ver el mundo que me esta esperando, al que llamo mío. A través de la oscuridad, a través de la puerta, a través de donde nadie ha estado antes, pero se siente como casa._

Levi caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del edificio de los altos rangos de la legión de exploración. Ahí los líderes de escuadrón, así como el capitán y el comandante dormían, además de que contaba con una oficina para el comandante, una sala para reuniones y un laboratorio de investigación. Y justamente él se dirigía al laboratorio maldiciendo su suerte.

El laboratorio de investigación se encontraba en el sótano, un lugar húmedo y mugriento además de oscuro y algo tétrico. Levi podía sentir como incluso el lugar carecía de aire limpio mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo alumbrado únicamente por las antorchas dispersas a lo largo del estrecho corredor. Finalmente dio con la puerta que buscaba.

-Moblit baja esas cajas del estante -escucho la voz de aquella mujer molesta.

-Si líder de escuadrón -respondía la voz de un chico.

Levi abrió la pesada puerta de madera del laboratorio y vio el desastre en su interior.

-¡Hola enano! -saludo alegre Hange.

Levi repaso con una rápida mirada el lugar, estaba lleno de polvo, libros por todos lados, instrumentos científicos dispersos y sucios. Entonces se fijó en Hange, ella lucia desalineada con esa coleta alborotada y la blusa manchada. A pesar de ello no pudo despegar su mirada.

-Erwin quiere verte -dijo serio sin corresponder el saludo.

-Pues que baje, estoy ocupada analizando esta muestra del exterior.

Hange Zoe era la líder de la división de investigación y tenía tendencia a regresar con un montón de muestras cuando hacían sus excursiones fuera del muro. Estas muestras podían ser plantas o animales muertos, principalmente aves como la que estaba diseccionada sobre una bandeja. El ave era pequeña y su plumaje variaba de amarillo a verde con un círculo blanco que rodeaba su ojo dando la apariencia de unos lentes. Ver esto le revolvió el estómago.

-Estuve buscando en cada libro por si encontraba algo de esta ave extraña, pero tal como ya lo sabía no encontré nada -dijo emocionada mientras hojeaba un libro-. ¿Sabes lo que significa? -pregunto levantando la vista y al no recibir respuesta de Levi volvió a hablar-. Significa que esta ave no se había visto antes, podría venir de otro lugar más alejado del que podríamos imaginar -ella soltó un suspiro-. Me encantaría poder regresar al lugar donde la encontré.

-Jamás habíamos llegado tan lejos líder, era de suponer que encontraríamos nuevas especies -dijo contenta Nifa.

Desde que Levi se había unido a la legión Erwin y su equipo habían logrado varios avances, claro que a su vez estos eran frustrados por la incompetencia de Shadis.

-Si quieres una nueva expedición necesitaremos presupuesto, el cual no tendremos si no subes tu trasero a la junta dentro de media hora -dijo molesto recordando a lo que había bajado.

Después de unirse a la legión Erwin le había encomendado la tarea más difícil del mundo, algo que solo un gran soldado podría llevar a cabo y esta era el ser la niñera personal de Hange. Al inicio había pensado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte de Erwin, después pensó que era un castigo por el hecho de intentar asesinarlo ¿cuidar de esa molesta mujer? No le veía el punto y pensaba que era un desperdicio de su fuerza, pero le basto con una expedición al exterior para darse cuenta de que existía más de fondo, Hange era inteligente, sus investigaciones ayudaban a la legión y mantenerla a salvo era sumamente difícil debido a su personalidad tan impulsiva. Así que básicamente él junto con su escuadrón se la pasaban cuidando de que Hange no terminara en las mandíbulas de un titan por su afán de investigar.

-¡Se me había olvidado la junta! -grito y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro buscando libros y tomando pergaminos-. Moblit te encargo el dibujo del ave, Nifa estas a cargo de que no vomite -dijo mirando a sus dos subordinados que rápidamente asintieron-. Keiji y Abel ustedes tienen la misión de viajar a la gran biblioteca central para recopilar más información -dijo a sus otros acompañantes mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Alto -dijo Levi sujetándola por el cuello de la espalda de la blusa amarilla que llevaba puesta Hange-. Primero date un baño, llevas encerrada aquí abajo tres malditos días -regaño.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado, es que aquí no entra la luz del sol así que es fácil que pierda la noción de cuando es de día y cuando es de noche -dijo sonriendo.

Levi la soltó y ambos caminaron demasiado pegados el uno del otro debido a lo reducido del pasillo.

-Deberías pedirle a Shadis que cambie de lugar el laboratorio -sugirió harto de tener que bajar a ese lugar nauseabundo y sucio. En ese preciso momento paso una rata corriendo-. Este lugar es tétrico y asqueroso.

-Es más grande que la bodega -dijo contenta y recordando como aquel espacio era tan reducido que apenas y entraban dos personas.

Levi miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Hange, ella siempre era positiva y veía el lado bueno a las cosas.

-Al menos no tenía ratas -se quejó mientras subían por las escaleras de piedra que estaban bastante deterioradas.

En ese instante Hange resbalo hacia atrás y Levi que iba a sus espaldas la atrapo logrando mantener el equilibrio salvándolos a ambos de caer y sufrir alguna lesión. Ahora estaba rodeándola con su brazo por detrás posando su mano en el hombro de ella y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de separación, dándole un acercamiento para observar las facciones de la mujer lo que hizo que su corazón latiera agitadamente.

-Tsk ten cuidado torpe gafas de mierda -dijo desviando su mirada y Hange se separó de él.

-Gracias Levi, de haber revelado pudimos rompernos un hueso -dijo, pero sin mostrar preocupación, en su lugar continúo subiendo como si nada.

Un humano común analizaría como su vida había corrido peligro, pero Hange no era así, para ella una vez pasado el peligro era momento de avanzar. Cosa que haci hizo y Levi la siguió escalones arriba.

-Ah el sol -dijo en cuanto salió al primer piso y vio la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la venta de la habitación-. Tenía mucho que no lo veía -dijo estirándose y tomando una bocanada de aire fresco.

Hange subió a su habitación seguida por Levi y busco entre su ropa algo limpio que ponerse y ante los regaños de su compañero ella accedió a tomar un baño.

Levi la espero afuera de los baños recargado en la pared. Mientras maldecía su suerte de haber terminado como niñero de aquella mujer escandalosa, desordenada, torpe, imprudente, hermosa, inteligente, amable…

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba centrando en los atributos de Hange decidió regresar a los defectos, era ruidosa, desconocía el significado de limpieza…

-Ahora me siento mejor -dijo en cuanto salió del baño.

Levi la miro por unos segundos, un solo vistazo y la imagen de aquella mujer se había quedado grabada. Lucia linda arreglada y con el cabello mojado y suelto.

-Vamos a la reunión -dijo separándose de la pared y caminando dándole la espalda.

.

Levi no era el único atormentado por aquellos pensamientos. Unos instantes antes cuando Hange se encontraba bañando, sentía como el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida en la pared. Aún lejos de él podía sentir esa mirada penetrante, esos ojos grises que la habían atrapado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, no podía recordar cuando fue que comenzó a notarlos, pero ahora cada que estaba cerca de Levi podía jurar que sentía esos ojos grises mirándola fijamente, pero cuando se giraba para velo encontraba que él tenía la vista fija en otra dirección.

Salió de la regadera y envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla, quito el vapor del espejo y observó su reflejo. Ella no tenía permitido pensar en otros hombres, ella estaba con Erwin. Aquel hombre rubio, atractivo y fuerte que la había salvado cuando intentaron matarla debido a las investigaciones de su familia que al gobierno no le convenian. Pensar en alguien más que no fuera su pareja era traicionarlo. Hange cerro sus ojos y trato de pensar en las razones por las que seguía al lado de Erwin, era un hombre listo, amable con ella, bueno… de cierta manera…

-Maldición -dijo frustrada y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Aun pensando en los atributos de Erwin no podía dejar de pensar en Levi, en el momento que lo conoció, cuando lo vio entrenar, cuando comprobó sus habilidades en el campo matando aquel titan y cuando lo vio desecho por la pérdida de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué? -se lamentó dejándose caer al suelo.

* * *

Al entrar ambos a la sala de reunión vieron que ya los estaban esperando Erwin y el comandante Shadis.

Erwin se acercó a Hange antes de que ella tomara asiento y le susurro discretamente al oído.

-Luces hermosa -dijo mientras le arrimaba la silla para que se sentara.

Levi miro rápidamente a Erwin y después miro a otra parte, había logrado escuchar lo que Erwin había dicho y entonces recordó el porque era la niñera personal de Hange. Ella era la pareja de Erwin y él deseaba su seguridad debido a sus sentimientos por ella y no tanto por su cerebro.

Hange dejo todos los documentos en la mesa y aguardaron a que llegara Zackly, Pixis y Nile. En cuanto entraron Shadis comenzó a hablar.

-La expedición no ha sido un fracaso total -comenzó justificándose-. Mas hombres han regresado vivos y además se está llevando a cabo una investigación sobre muestras encontradas del exterior, ya sin mencionar que hemos logrado avanzar más en territorio inexplorado. Capitán Smith de pie por favor -solicito y Erwin se puso de pie rápidamente y desenrollo un mapa que abarco casi toda la mesa.

-Como pueden ver en el mapa salimos a las cero quinientas horas a inicios de la semana, la expedición no sufrió daños gracias a la maniobra de expansión…

Erwin comenzó a narrar hasta que finalmente fue el turno de Hange.

-Se está desarrollando una nueva técnica, con ella la comunicación será más efectiva -dijo entusiasmada mostrando el prototipo de una pistola.

-Es una simple véngala -dijo Nile restándole importancia

-No lo es, esta alcanza más altitud y se han eliminado restricciones que antes teníamos, como por ejemplo la lluvia -dijo y miro a Levi instintivamente recordando el incidente en el que habían muerto sus amigos-. Muchos hombres valientes han muerto debido a que las véngalas no funcionan bajo este clima dejándonos incomunicados y sin poder advertir la presencia de un titan, ahora con este nuevo prototipo no ocurrirá eso.

La junta avanzo con quejas de Nile y defensas de Erwin mientras Pixis se dedicaba a mirar al igual que Zackly.

-Suficiente -hablo Zackly y todos en la sala guardaron silencio-. Comandante Shadis -dijo mirando severamente al hombre-. Se le autoriza la siguiente expedición dentro de un mes con el presupuesto mínimo y respecto a la solicitud de dinero extra para las investigaciones queda denegada, fin de la sesión -dijo poniéndose de pie al igual que Shadis.

-Pero comandante Zackly -rezongo inmediatamente Hange, pero Shadis la silencio levantando su mano a la altura de su cara para indicarle que se callara.

Ella odiaba que Shadis hiciera eso, no era mas que una actitud arrogante ante ella por ser mujer y sintió furia, con ese simple movimiento de mano le había indicado lo que pensaba, que era una mujer y su deber era quedarse callada.

Hange miro a Erwin en busca de apoyo, pero él no dijo nada. Todos abandonaron la sala menos Levi, Hange y Erwin y en cuanto la puerta se cerró Hange exploto.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Erwin! -grito furiosa mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? -pregunto molesto.

-Apoyarme -dijo mirándolo severamente.

Erwin no contesto y se limitó a mirarla serio, Hange por su parte después de permanecer unos segundos mirando seria a Erwin decidió irse azotando la puerta.

Erwin soltó un suspiro para calmar su enojo.

-Levi… -llamo mirando a su amigo.

-Tsk ya voy -dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida.

Hange cuando se ponía furiosa tenía tendencias autodestructivas, ya fuera arrojando todo a su paso, golpeando a alguien o destruyendo algo. En esa ocasión se encontraba en el campo de prácticas, acababa de degollar un titan falso cuando Levi la alcanzo.

-Creo que son suficientes -dijo Levi detrás de ella y ambos aterrizaron sobre una rama de un árbol.

-No me importa -hablo molesta, luego tomo aire intentando calmarse y se sentó dejando que sus piernas colgaran.

-Erwin está atado a lo que diga Shadis -comenzó a decir hasta que Hange lo interrumpió.

-No defiendas a tu amiguito. Si la gente se limita a callar entonces nunca se podrá avanzar.

-Céntrate en tu investigación -sugirió sentándose junto a Hange mientras pensaba que más tarde se lamentaría aquella acción.

-Eso hare -dijo y tomo a Levi del brazo-. Y ya que eres mi amigo tu tendrás el honor de ponerle nombre a esta ave -hablo orgullosa como si aquello representara el máximo honor concedido.

-No me interesa ponerle nombre a tu estúpida ave cuatro ojos de mierda -dijo intentando soltarse de Hange.

-¡Eso es, se llamara anteojos! -sentencio y luego medito un instante-. Mejor Zosterops, significa lo mismo solo que es una palabra antigua y se escucha más científica ¿no lo crees?

-Tsk me da igual -contesto.

-Zosterops de Paradai -medito el nombre y sonrió-. Anteojos de Paradai.

Hange levanto la cabeza y dejo que el sol iluminara su rostro mientras ella sentía su calor e inhalaba el aire que soplaba.

-Algún día podremos librarnos de los titanes -dijo ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. Cuando eso pase seremos libres de ir a donde queramos.

Levi la miro y pensó en aquella ave pequeña, Hange era un ave que deseaba ser libre y ver el mundo, él deseaba hacerlo a su lado. Cerro sus ojos e intento imaginarse a ambos cabalgando libremente más allá de las murallas, siempre al lado de Hange y ella con su gran sonrisa. Pero esos solo eran sueños porque la verdad era que esa ave ahora yacía muerta en una bandeja metálica en el sótano del complejo y muy probablemente Hange algún día terminaría muerta.

_Nota: Esta ave si existe y se llama Zosterops de Japón o también conocido como el anteojitos japones. Es pequeña con plumaje verde en la parte de arriba mesclado con amarillo y blanco en la parte de abajo con un circulo blanco alrededor de sus ojos que dan la apariencia de lentes, es como Hange en pájaro._


	2. Chapter 2

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**PARTE 2**

**Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take**

_TRADUCCION: Porque cada noche que me acuesto en la cama los colores mas brillantes llenan mi cabeza. Un millón de sueños me mantienen despierto. Pienso en cómo el mundo podría ser, una cisión del que veo. Un millón de sueños es todo lo que va a tomar._

La expedición dio inicio y Levi tenía una única misión, así como su escuadrón y era el proteger a Hange mientras ella analizaba la estructura de un titan muerto.

-Diles a los demás que estén alertas -ordeno a Petra quien siempre estaba a su lado, ella asintió y se alejó de Levi. Él alzo la vista admirando el paisaje que le ofrecía aquel lugar, colinas verdes, cielo azul despejado y aves revoloteando mientras entonaban una canción. De algún modo el aire era más puro en el exterior y todo parecía más bello. Un lugar ideal de no ser porque en cualquier momento podrían ser comida de titan.

-Líder tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Petra a Levi.

Petra tenía el don de poder sentir el peligro y Levi siempre confiaba en ella.

-Entendido, suban a los árboles y verifiquen la zona -ordeno-. Hasta el momento no han emitido avistamientos de titanes, pero es mejor estar alerta -dijo y entonces escucho un sonido que temía. El sonido de véngala no era tan lejano y además pudo ver humo negro en el cielo-. Excéntrico -dijo desenfundando sus cuchillas.

-A unos kilómetros -coincidió Petra.

-Líder, hemos divisado un caballo sin su jinete -anuncio Auruo bajando de la rama de un árbol.

-¡Todos a los árboles ahora! -ordenó y enseguida busco la figura de Hange.

Ella seguía centrada en el cuerpo del titan que empezaba a desaparecer emitiendo cada vez más humo evitando que Levi pudiera localizarla.

-¡Un excéntrico se acerca! -anuncio Petra y Moblit logro escucharla.

-Hora de irnos líder -dijo alarmado Moblit que siempre estaba al lado de Hange.

-Un minuto -hablo calmada mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente algo que había llamado su atención.

-¡Líder! -grito Moblit y gracias a ello Levi pudo ubicarla.

-Tsk esa idiota -maldijo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaban en campo abierto lejos de los árboles, un titan se acercaba y aquella loca seguía sin salir corriendo para salvar su trasero.

El excéntrico apareció justo cuando Levi llego al lado de Hange.

-¡Idiota, es hora de irnos! -grito Levi jalándola del brazo.

-¡No! -grito zafándose del agarre de Levi-. Moblit ve ayudar a los demás.

-Pero líder -dijo alterado Moblit.

-¡Es una orden! -grito Hange. Aunque su intención no era otra más que mantener a su amigo seguro-. Levi tú también deberías irte, yo terminare y me reuniré con ustedes.

-¡Idiota, si tú te quedas yo me quedo! -le grito frustrado, sabía que no existía poder humano que pudiera hacer retroceder a Hange, entonces tomo la decisión de que la protegería y la regresaría viva.

El escuadrón de Levi hacia un intento fallido por distraer al titan y mantenerlo alejado de Levi y Hange. pero el vapor se dispersó debido a una ráfaga de viento y el titan logro verlos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Líder! -grito Petra. Levi levanto la vista dispuesto a aniquilar al titan. En cuanto lo tuvo a una distancia prudente desplego su equipo de maniobras y rebano a la altura de los tobillos para derribarlo, una vez en el suelo fue fácil aniquilarlo.

Se sentía satisfecho por haber eliminado la amenaza, pero entonces vio más véngalas en el cielo. Apareciendo esta vez dos titanes. El escuadrón de Levi le ayudo con la distracción de uno mientras él lo mataba y en cuanto lo hizo busco al siguiente.

-¡Líder! -volvió a gritar Moblit, pero este grito se escuchaba desesperado.

Levi miro en su dirección y vio como Hange estaba presa en la mano del titan que la llevaba a su boca. Él estaba lejos, no llegaría a tiempo, nadie lo haría.

Pero Hange rebano los dedos del titan liberándose de su agarre, luego con su equipo de maniobras se impulsó hacia arriba y se lazo en caída libre sobre el cuello decapitándolo. La cabeza rodo unos centímetros cerca de los pies de Levi y él la observo unos segundos, después miro con dirección a Hange. La sangre del titan cubría parte de la capa verde de su uniforme. Admiro la escena detenidamente y sonrió en su interior, a veces olvidaba lo letal que podía llegar a ser ella y eso le hacía admirarla más.

La legión regreso con heridos y bajas, pero no tenían tiempo para lamentos. Hange de inmediato se puso a investigar y realizar su informe sobre los avances.

* * *

Levi camio hacia el cuarto de Hange. La había bajado a buscar a su laboratorio, pero ella no estaba por lo que entonces se dirigió a su segunda opción.

-Deberías dormir -dijo Levi mientras miraba a Hange trabajar.

Aquella mujer era una despistada, la había estado observando minutos atrás y ella no había notado su presencia.

-No puedo, Erwin quiere el informe terminado para mañana -contesto sin dejar de escribir y sin mirarlo.

-Erwin un día de estos te matara, ese idiota debería ser más considerado contigo -dijo entrando en la habitación sin ser invitado.

Con cada paso que daba hacia Hange sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que lucía bajo la luz de la vela que iluminaba su escritorio.

-¿Por qué debería recibir mejor trato? -contesto despegando finalmente la mirada de su trabajo para míralo a él indignada-. ¿Por ser su pareja? -pregunto quitándose los lentes, ella hacia eso cuando estaba enojada.

-No me refiero a eso -dijo entendiendo que había cometido un error con ese comentario.

-¿Entonces por ser mujer? -pregunto más ofendida.

-Tienes razón, me refería a lo primero -contesto.

Durante esa breve discusión había caminado hacia ella como si un imán lo arrastrara, ahora estaba a centímetros de distancia y podía ver con más claridad aquellos ojos cafés llenos de furia y esos labios que le tentaban besar.

-Pues precisamente por ser su pareja es mi deber el esforzarme más, demostrar que no tengo mi puesto debido a que me acuesto con mi capitán -dicho esto ella dejo de ver a Levi para regresar a su trabajo.

Entonces Levi opto por retirarse, sabía que de quedarse no podría controlarse y mientras caminaba por la oscuridad del pasillo se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría reprimir aquel sentimiento?

Llego a su habitación y se maldijo por pensar en Hange, sabía que al hacerlo estaba traicionando a su amigo. Erwin confiaba en él, le había puesto de niñero de Hange para mantenerla viva debido a que le importaba y aunque la mayoría del tiempo Hange era molesta, también debía admitir que ella era intrigante, una mujer con demasiados atributos que él no podía dejar de ver.

.

La noche avanzo mientras Levi se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro de poemas que Hange le había prestado, cambio de hoja y tomo su taza para darle otro sorbo a su bebida notando que ya no tenía más liquido en su interior. Cerro el libro y se puso de pie decidido a bajar por más té a la cocina. Al entrar vio a Hange y se quedó mirándola.

Ella también había decidido tomar un descanso de su investigación e ir por una bebida que la ayudara a mantenerse despierta. Estaba centrada en lo suyo cuando sintió aquella presencia nuevamente, esos ojos grises que siempre la contemplaban desde lejos y los nervios la invadieron tomando la tetera sin cuidado y resbalo de su mano vertiéndose agua hirviendo en la otra mano.

-¡Quema! -grito agitando por el dolor su mano hasta que las manos de Levi la sujetaron y la llevo hacia el fregadero donde dejo que el agua fría calmara el ardor.

-Tsk eres muy torpe -dijo mirando la mano de Hange que se mojaba bajo el chorro de agua.

Cerro la llave e inspecciono que la piel se estaba tornando roja.

-Tendrás que aplicarte algo y vendarla, te va a doler por una temporada -dijo centrado en la herida y por ello no noto el sonrojo de Hange.

Ella antes había tocado a Levi, como cuando lo abrazaba amistosamente, pero él siempre se apartaba bruscamente. Ahora él sostenía su mano por su propia voluntad y eso generaba una especie de corriente eléctrica en ella que no lograba entender o más bien dicho generaba en ella ese sentimiento que no deseaba aceptar.

-Estaré bien -logro decir sin que la voz le temblara ya que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando-. Solo ha sido la epidermis, no es una quemadura grave -Levi la miro y ella comenzó a hablar-. La piel se divide en tres capas, la epidermis, dermis y la hipodermis, justo en ese orden.

Ella continúo hablando sobre el tema mientras Levi preparaba las bebidas, después ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto de Hange, ella continuaba hablando sin cesar y Levi se limitaba a escuchar.

-Y aunque la mayoría piensa que gracias a la piel es que sentimos realmente también tiene mucho que ver las terminaciones nerviosas dentro de esta -continuaba explicando mientras Levi aplicaba ungüento y vendaba su mano.

-Ya está, debes cambiarte la venda diario -dijo al concluir su trabajo.

-Gracias -dijo mirándose la mano vendada-. No tenías porque, no estamos en el exterior para que cuides de mí.

Hange no era tonta, sabía que la razón de que Levi siempre estuviera a su lado no era debido a que la considerara su amiga, era debido a que Erwin se lo ordenaba. Aun así, pensar eso le dolía. Levi había llegado a significar mucho para ella al grado de quererlo tener cerca siempre.

-Eres torpe y un día terminaras matándote -dijo mirándola y Hange sintió de nuevo esa mirada fría sobre ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar y centrándose en el suelo.

-Supongo que cuando llegue ese día tu bailaras de la felicidad, ya no tendrás que ser la niñera de esta torpe -dijo con amargura.

-Eres torpe -dijo nuevamente y Hange sonrió.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

Ella levanto la mirada y en ese preciso instante sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sintieron atraídos ante el deseo y el sentimiento. Levi se maldijo por lo que estaba por hacer, pero no podía contenerse, simplemente ya no tenía fuera de voluntad, había soportado dos años infernales y ahora su cuerpo y mente no el obedecían. Tomo a Hange del cabello y la atrajo a sus labios, él esperaba que ella se resistiera y lo apartara, en su lugar ella decidió también ceder ante sus deseos y respondió al beso entreabriendo su boca para permitirle el paso a la lengua de Levi. Él la besaba con pasión y sin tregua, Hange tomo el cuello de Levi con sus manos y presiono más mientras disfrutaba de aquel beso.

Ambos se soltaron para poder tomar aire y Hange pensó que ese sería el final de aquella noche llena de malas decisiones, pero entonces Levi la sujetó de los brazos con gran fuerza y la puso de pie al mismo tiempo que él hacia lo mismo tirando la silla por aquel movimiento brusco, la atrajo nuevamente a sus labios y ella no protesto.

Levi la cargo y coloco sobre el escritorio tirando algunos papeles y las tazas derramando el líquido dentro de ellas. Preso de su excitación dirigió sus manos hacia la blusa de Hange y con un rápido movimiento la rasgo dejándola abierta y uno que otro botón salió volando haciendo sonido al caer al suelo.

-¿Que haces? -logro hablar Hange y aunque su cerebro le gritaba que lo detuviera su cuerpo desobedeció rodeándolo con sus brazos para atraerlo más.

-Eres torpe al pensar que festejare tu muerte -dijo antes de volverla a besar.

Levi dejo sus labios y paso a su cuello mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos manteniéndola prisionera. Ella tenía sus manos libres, podía empujarlo y deber aquella locura, pero en su lugar le quito la chamarra café a Levi mientras sentía sus músculos a través de la tela de su camisa al momento de deslizar la chamarra.

Hange rodeo a Levi con sus piernas mientras él la cargaba y llevaba hacia la cama. En cuanto su cuerpo toco el colchón Levi se separó unos centímetros y dirigió una de sus manos hacia el pantalón de ella desabrochando el cinturón mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba las muñecas de Hange sobre su cabeza dejándola inmóvil.

Hange había dejado de razonar, lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Levi, lo había deseado desde hace tiempo, pero antes eran solo fantasías, ahora era la realidad.

Levi bajo su pantalón a medio muslo dejando ver sus pantaletas y entonces la soltó apartándose de ella, dejándola confundida. Levi se dio media vuelta y ella se subió los pantalones.

-No puedo -dijo dándole la espalda caminando hacia el escritorio para recoger su chamarra que estaba en el suelo.

Hange lo tomo desprevenido y lo abrazo por la espalda, entonces susurro a su oído.

-Te deseo Levi, no solo eso, creo que siento algo por ti más que amistad -dijo y sus manos bajaron de su pecho hacia el pantalón de él desabrochando el cinturón.

La sujetó de las muñecas con la intención de apartarla, Hange sintió decepción pues la estaba rechazando. Finalmente él había entendido que era un terrible error y debía sentirse aliviada de que fuera él quien tuviera la cordura de detenerla, pero después la soltó de sus muñecas y ella le bajo el cierre del pantalón metiendo su mano para estimular su miembro por unos instantes hasta que él se giró para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla sin tregua mientras Hange lo dirigía a la cama, una vez que las piernas de Levi se toparon con el filo de la cama Hange lo empujo para que cayera sobre el colchón sentándose sobre él y sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Una vez expuesto su torso desnudo ella lo admiro, ya suponía que debía de estar marcado por el ejercicio que realizaba, pero la ropa que siempre usaba daba la apariencia más bien de ser un hombre delgado.

-Nada mal -dijo sin despegar la mirada de aquel hombre en su cama y procedió a repartir besos por todo el torso de Levi.

Él acariciaba la espalda de Hange por debajo de la blusa y su otra mano estaba enredada en su cabellera castaña en un intento de quitarle la que ataba el cabello de Hange, al lograrlo su castaña cabellera cayó libremente a la altura de sus hombros. Hange se apartó y puso de pie. Levi estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando ella se lo impidió poniendo bruscamente una de sus manos en su pecho obligándolo a permanecer sentado. Entonces se sentó de rodillas frente a él y paso sus manos por sus muslos mientras sonreía. Él la miro intrigado pues no sabía que estaba por hacer hasta que sintió como tomaba su miembro y lo introducía a su boca. Podía sentir la lengua de Hange repasando de arriba abajo su miembro a un ritmo al principio lento y después más rápido, comenzaba a excitarse y trato de reprimir sus gemidos, pero al final soltó uno. Entonces Hange dejo de lamer su miembro poniéndose nuevamente de pie y reclamo los labios de Levi.

Continuaron besándose mientras Hange repasaba el torso desnudo de Levi con sus dedos, mientras que él le terminaba de quitar la blusa seguida de brasier, una vez que tubo ante sus ojos los pechos desnudos de ella, comenzó a lamer los pezones deseando escuchar un gemido de ella. Hange sentía una gran satisfacción y como sus pechos se ponían duros, así como también comenzaba a mojar sus pantalones.

Sus corazones palpitaban agitados y Levi sentía que debía hacerla suya en ese instante o moriría. Con un rápido movimiento se giró posicionando a Hange debajo de él y no perdió tiempo en bajarle los pantalones y las pantaletas. Se levantó para quitarle las botas y terminar de despojarla de toda su ropa y la admiro por un instante, estaba completamente desnuda recostada en la cama con la cara roja causándole una gran excitación pensando que ni en sus sueños más eróticos podría haberse imaginado tanta perfección, la deseaba. Desesperadamente y sin previo aviso la penetro haciendo que Hange soltara un gran gemido.

-Levi -logro decir para llamar su atención, en ese momento la voz de Hange le resultaba tan seductora como la de una sirena que lo atraía a una muerte segura, cosa que quizás pasaría si Erwin llegaba a enterarse de aquella noche.

Levi beso a Hange, sus manos tomaron su cadera y ella lo rodeo por el cuello. Comenzó con pequeñas embestidas disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro de ella. Hange gemía y mientras más aceleraba el paso sus gemidos eran más altos.

Hange se sentía demasiado excitada sucumbiendo ante el orgasmo que estaba teniendo, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así con Erwin, tenía meses que él no la tocaba y la última vez había tenido que fingir un orgasmo, pero con Levi era diferente, estaba dando rinda suelta a sus instintos más bajos y entones arqueo su espalda haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por aquel orgasmo.

Levi continuo con las envestidas ahora más rápidas y profundas mientras disfrutaba de cada sensación que Hange le ofrecía, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y más estando cerca del clímax. Hange araño su espalda y él se corrió dentro de ella soltando un último gemido de placer. Oculto el rostro en el cuello de Hange y trato de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco notando que incluso carecía de aire. Se mantuvo así por un instante y luego se dejó caer a un lado de Hange.

Ella se incorporó y sentó sobre su cuerpo, paso toda su castaña cabellera a un solo lado y comenzó a besar el pecho de Levi recorriendo cada parte causando una gran sensación cada área de su cuerpo. Sus miradas intensas y llenas de deseo se cruzaron y ahora entendía que le sería más difícil el alejarse de Hange después de aquella noche, había cometido un terrible error y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Hange logro que tuviera una segunda erección y la noche avanzo entre caricias y deseo hasta que finalmente el cansancio los dejo tumbados en la cama mientras él abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de Hange.

Hange escuchaba atentamente los latidos de Levi y acariciaba su brazo.

-Te has quedado muda -dijo para romper el silencio.

-Siempre me estas molestando con que soy demasiado habladora -contesto-. Además, usualmente no soy muy habladora en la cama -dijo y soltó una risita.

-No, ya vi que mas bien eres toda una fiera, me has dejado arañada la espalda.

-Lo siento -se disculpo avergonzada y Levi beso su cabeza.

-¿Con quién fue tu primera vez? -pregunto curiosa.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Curiosidad, quiero saber cuántas han existido aparte de mí.

-Una -contesto, pero sin mostrar importancia.

-¿Quién? -pregunto aunque en realidad no quería saber. Ahora se sentía tonta sintiendo celos por una mujer que no conocía o quizás sí.

-No tiene importancia, no la conoces y jamás lo harás -contesto.

-Debió ser alguien muy importante como para que decidieras acostarte con ella -medito en voz alta pues conocía a Levi y sabia que no se iría a la cama con cualquier mujer, de ser así entonces tendría una larga lista de mujeres con las que hubiera pasado la noche debido a que varias de la legión lo deseaban-. Al menos dime como era.

-Era pelirroja, cabello largo, alta, delgada y con un lunar debajo de sus ojos verdes.

-Pensé que tenías un tipo de chica -dijo meditando-. Ya sabes, castañas cuatro ojos.

-El físico no es lo que me interesa.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Rose, como la muralla o la flor.

Hange pensó que ese nombre debía pertenecer a una mujer sumamente sexy y más por la descripción que Levi le había dado.

-Ella era astuta, una carterista profesional y seductora, sumamente seductora. Nos conocimos cuando me intento robar.

-Así que te gustan fuertes, inteligentes y astutas -dedujo Hange-. Supongo que te sigue esperando en la ciudad subterránea.

-Ella está muerta -hablo con amargura y decidió continuar antes de que Hange lo llenara de preguntas-. Era una gran seductora porque además de robar se dedicaba a la prostitución, solo vio en mi un blanco, era joven e ingenuo, al final le robo a alguien que no debía y termino con una bala en el pecho.

-Lo siento, siento que te rompieran el corazón -dijo sintiendo como el corazón de Levi se había agitado desde que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Ella no rompió mi corazón, solo éramos compañeros de cama -contesto.

Solo existía una mujer que le había robado sus pensamientos y ahora su corazón y aunque no era la intención de Hange al final era ella quien le rompería el corazón ya que al amanecer ella seguiría siendo la pareja de Erwin y él su niñero.

-¿Tu no quieres saber con cuantos? -pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos y al no recibir respuesta de Levi ella de todos modos decidió hablar-. Solo Erwin.

Que Hange pronunciara aquel nombre hizo que se odiara por lo que acababa de pasar así que la soltó decidido a salir del lugar, pero Hange lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Lo siento, no debí pronunciar su nombre, se que no es fácil para ti como tampoco lo es para mí.

-Debería irme -dijo girándose para verla una última vez.

-Quédate -suplico.


	3. Chapter 3

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**PARTE 3**

**There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day**

_TRADUCCION: Hay una casa que podemos construir, cada habitación en su interior está llena con cosas de muy lejos. Cosas especiales que reuní. Cada una de ellas para hacerte reír en un día lluvioso._

No supo cuando paso, pero se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Hange y no despertó hasta que la luz del sol le dio directo, él se cubrió el rostro con su brazo y se quejó.

-Ya es de día -dijo adormilada Hange.

Levi estaba por hablar cuando escucharon como llamaban a su puerta.

-Hange ¿estas despierta?

Levi y Hange se miraron asustados, era Erwin y Hange sabía que no tardaría en entrar. Ambos saltaron apresurados fuera de la cama en busca de sus ropas.

-Si, dame un segundo -contesto mientras Levi terminaba de vestirse-. Sal por la ventana -dijo en voz baja mientras lo empujaba en esa dirección.

-¿Estas loca? Es el tercer piso.

-Te he visto saltar de más altura y caer de pie como gato -alego y empujo fuera del cuarto, la puerta se abrió justo cuando Hange se metió rápidamente a la cama cubriéndose para que no la viera desnuda.

-¿Sigues en cama? -pregunto al entrar y verla tapada hasta el cuello entre las cobijas.

-Si, estaba cansada -contesto Hange y fingió bostezar.

Erwin se sentó a la orilla de la cama e intento quitarle las cobijas a Hange, pero ella no lo permitió.

-Necesito verte en media hora abajo, ponte algo lindo ¿sí? -pidió y beso su frente.

-Si, dame solo cinco minutos -dijo y fingió una sonrisa a Erwin.

Erwin sonrió y salió del cuarto. Al hacerlo se topó con Mike.

-Todo listo -anuncio sonriente Mike-. Desayuno romántico preparado, ramo de rosas aguardando y… -hizo una pausa y le mostro una botella.

-Es muy temprano para beber -regaño.

-Es por si dice que no -aclaro.

.

Por su parte Levi había caído de pie sin ningún daño y se levantó dispuesto a continuar con su escape cuando se topó de frente a Petra.

-Líder -dijo Petra sorprendida y lo inspecciono de arriba abajo, era obvio que había pasado la noche en compañía de alguien más y miro hacia el tercer piso de donde lo había visto salir, fue cuando supo que había dormido con la líder Hange Zoe.

-No digas ni una palabra Petra -pidió y ella asintió.

* * *

Hange bajo usando un traje negro y lista para una reunión pues pensaba que para eso le había pedido Erwin que bajara. Ella se topo con Erwin al pie de la escalera y él le sonrió.

-Ven conmigo -dijo tomándola de los hombros y jalándola hacia el comedor donde al entrar fue recibida con un gran letrero que sostenían dos miembros de la legión y en el que se leía ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Erwin ya había notado la distancia que crecía entre ambos conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo por torpe había perdido a su primer amor Marie, había aprendido de ese error, no perdería a Hange y por ello estaba dispuesto a colocarle un anillo si con eso lograba mantenerla a su lado.

-Erwin ¿Qué es todo esto? -pregunto asustada y al mirar a Erwin vio que estaba arrodillado con un anillo.

-Es simple, Hange Zoe ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

El anillo era hermoso y lucia costoso. Se preguntó ¿cuánto había ahorrado Erwin para comprarlo? y ahora no sabía que contestar.

-Erwin es muy ostentoso eso -logro decir.

-No existe nada que no pueda darte o que te negara, si tan solo contestaras que si -dijo aun con un gran sonrisa-. Dime que si Hange.

-Yo no lo sé…

-Te diré algo -dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Hange-. Tomate unos días para considerarlo -dicho esto le coloco el anillo-. Pase lo que pase mi corazón siempre será tuyo -beso sus nudillos y Hange miro el anillo.

* * *

La noticia del compromiso se extendió por toda la legión e inevitablemente llego a oídos de Levi quien ahora está bebiendo, un habito horrible al cual solo había sucumbido una vez hacía muchos años.

-Líder -hablo Petra preocupada.

Ella había pasado el día entero buscándolo y finalmente lo había encontrado en su habitación bebiendo, cosa que no era natural en él, porque hasta donde sabia, su líder odiaba la bebida.

-Estoy festejando -dijo levantando la botella y sirviéndose en un vaso-. Por Hange y Erwin, que tengan una linda boda, una excelente luna de miel y a la larga unos hermosos hijos.

-Líder creo que ya bebió demasiado -dijo Petra acercándose a Levi y le arrebato la botella.

-Estoy bien -se quejó y tomo lo que quedaba de la bebida en el vaso-. Estoy mejor que bien, estoy perfecto.

A decir verdad, había consumido tanto alcohol que tenía varios de sus sentidos adormecidos y apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Petra odiaba ver al hombre que amaba en esas condiciones y deseaba animarlo, darle un poco de esperanza.

-Líder, usted la ama -dijo inspeccionándolo.

-Es una mujer escandalosa, desordenada, torpe… -comenzó a enumerar, quizás si se enfocaba en todo lo que odiaba de ella entonces sus sentimientos se desvanecerían, solo tenía un problema, él amaba todo de ella incluso sus defectos-. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué ella dejaría a Erwin? -dijo amargamente pues a decir verdad después de haber estado juntos él hubiera esperado eso, pero esos solo eran sueños y ahora estaba en la realidad, Hange era la pareja de Erwin, tenían historia de fondo y él… bueno él había traicionado a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta? -sugirió-. Quizás cuando este sobrio.

Dicho esto, ella se inclinó con el propósito de besarlo, estaba a centímetros de sus labios y fue cuando Levi la detuvo.

-No estoy tan borracho cadete Ral.

Petra sonrió y se apartó.

-Era para sostener mi teoría -dijo y decidió explicarse-. Si ella no sintiera nada por usted esa noche no hubiera pasado, simplemente lo hubiera detenido como usted a mí.

-Gracias Petra -dijo tomando su mano.

Petra sentía algo por Levi, pero sabia que él no sentía nada por ella mas que amistad y podía vivir con eso al menos de momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto Erwin pensaba en Hange y trataba de convencerse de que era lo correcto, aunque en el fondo habría deseado que Hange digiera que no. Pero era lo que se suponía debía de hacer, tenía dos opciones, perder a Hange o casarse y como estaba claro que no quería perderla entonces el matrimonio era la respuesta más lógica. Ya una vez había perdido a Marie con Nile y no esperaría a que apareciera otro para robarle a Hange, eso simplemente no podía permitir que pasara, y por eso él la arrasaría al altar de ser necesario si así la mantenía a su lado.

-Ya estoy aquí -hablo Levi a sus espaldas, era tan sigiloso que no lo había podido escuchar acercarse.

-¿Has bebido? -pregunto sorprendido al notar la cara de resaca de Levi.

-Algo, ayer, pero ya estoy bien -contesto-. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tenemos programada una nueva expedición, la investigación de Hange nos la consiguió -anuncio-. Esta vez quiero que tu equipo tenga una misión especial fuera de la formación ridícula que Shadis quiere implementar.

* * *

Hange miraba su anillo, pero en lugar de pensar en Erwin pensaba en Levi. El amor por Erwin había terminado antes incluso que apareciera Levi en el mapa, pero jamás había tenido el valor para terminar con él y ahora estaba en ese dilema de la boda mientras su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

-Se que es ostentoso, pero deja de mirarlo -dijo Levi parado debajo del marco de la puerta-. Erwin me envió para recordarte sobre la fiesta de hoy.

Levi miro detenidamente a Hange, ella no lucia contenta con el compromiso, a decir verdad, lucia triste, pero no sabía el motivo y no era lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que se debía a él.

-Se que estás pensando -dijo Hange sin siquiera mirarlo-. Pero no podía decirle no frente a toda esa gente. Claro esta que tampoco le dije que si -dicho esto levanto la vista para mirar esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-¿Le amas? -pregunto cerrando la puerta de la habitación para que nadie escuchara.

-Lo admiro -confeso-. El me salvo la vida.

Levi había escuchado infinidad de veces por los pasillos como Erwin había salvado a Hange, decían que debido a eso su historia de amor era con la que todas las chicas soñaban y suspiraban, pero nadie sabia por completo la historia, todos se limitaban a decir "el capitán salvo a Hange" "el capitán siempre ha cuidado de Hange" sin dar mas detalles y ahora Levi sentía curiosidad, pero antes de que preguntara Hange volvió a hablar.

-Además antes de que saliera con Erwin los altos mandos ni siquiera me escuchaban, una mujer, decían, que va a saber una mujer sobre ciencia -dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordar esas frases-. Sentía que estaba en un cuarto clamando, gritando con todas mis fuerzas y nadie escuchaba, bueno solo uno, Erwin. Él me escucho…

-¿Pero le amas? -volvió a preguntar Levi.

-Eso no te concierne preguntar -dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

-Es simple, ¿le amas o no? -dijo enojado y tomo de su brazo para girarla y que lo encarara-. ¡Contesta la maldita pregunta!

Levi deseaba saber, si su respuesta era si entonces la dejaría y nunca más volvería a besarla o siquiera mirarla, pero si ella decía que no…

-En un mundo perfecto… quizás -contesto.

-Pero este no es un mundo perfecto.

-Y es por eso que no se me permite seguir a mi corazón.

Levi beso a Hange, ella lo rodeo por el cuello y correspondió el beso.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cama donde quedaron recostados mientras continuaban el beso.

-No Levi, alguien podría entrar -dijo deteniéndolo cuando se dio cuenta de que Levi comenzaba a desabotonarle la blusa-. Ayer fuimos afortunados.

Aun así, Levi no la soltó, en su lugar admiro el rostro de aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón y probablemente la que lo rompería en pedazos. Ambos intercambiando miradas. Miradas llenas de amor y deseo.

-Termine de leer el libro que me diste -dijo tomando la mano vendada de Hange.

-¿Te han gustado los poemas? -pregunto entrelazando sus dedos con los de Levi mientras que con su otra mano acaricio su cabeza.

-Uno -dijo tomando la mano de Hange y depositando un tierno beso en su muñeca-. ¿Te comparo con un día de verano? Vos sos mas templado y placentero -dijo justo antes de reclamar los labios de Hange para después continuar diciendo el poema en su oído-. A veces quema el sol con su destello -dicho esto bajo sus labios al cuello de Hange y trazo una línea de besos desde ese punto hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios por cada frase que decía-. Mientras los hombres respiren y los ojos vean, vas a vivir en aquellos que me lean.

Hange abrazo a Levi para atraerlo mas a su cuerpo, ella necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración agitada. Ella le amaba y ya no podía estar sin él.

Levi la beso como si fuera el ultimo que podría darle, se separo un poco de Hange y sus manos terminaron de desabotonar la blusa de ella, una ves expuesto su pecho comenzó a acariciarla mientras Hange sentía como su piel se erizaba por donde la tocaba.

Levi continuo su camino hasta el pantalón de Hange para desabotonarlo. Tenerla tan cerca, sentir sus labios y la respiración agitada de su cuerpo hicieron efecto en él teniendo una erección y así como la noche anterior no tardo tiempo en hacer suya a Hange.

Esta vez ese momento fue rápido, unos minutos después él se estaba alejando del cuarto de Hange y sintiéndose mas miserable que antes.

* * *

Tomo una ducha rápida y se cambio para asistir a esa ridícula fiesta. Ahora estaba con Mike y Erwin esperando a que bajara Hange.

-Es tarde -dijo Erwin mirando hacia arriba esperando a Hange-. ¿Le recordaste? -pregunto sin ver a Levi.

-Tsk claro que lo hice -contesto, aunque intentaba repasar si en verdad le había recodado, solo podía recordar que habían tenido un rápido desliz y ahora que lo pensaba quizás no le había recordado.

Levi se juró que si no aparecía por los escalones en dos minutos subiría por ella y la arrastraría a esa maldita fiesta, pues entre más rápido terminaran con eso para él sería mejor. No quería pensar en lo insufrible que sería el camino de ida viendo como Hange estaba al lado de Erwin y como los vería bailar y reír juntos toda la noche.

En ese momento Hange apareció luciendo un largo vestido rojo con piedras negras en el escote, llevaba guantes blancos y su cabello recogido en un elegante chongo decorado con piedras de cristal que brillaban por la luz. Sus labios eran rojos tentadores y sus ojos estaban delineados haciéndolos ver más grandes. Y por un instante sintió que el tiempo caminaba más despacio mientras la imagen de Hange bajaba por aquellos escalones.

-Luces hermosa -dijo Erwin y Hange sonrió, aunque después de eso miro rápidamente a Levi quien no había dejado de admirarla y ella tampoco pudo negar que él lucia muy bien con ese traje negro.

Levi pensó que en su vida había visto algo tan bello, era la combinación perfecta entre delicadeza y fuerza.

Hange tomo el brazo de Erwin y caminaron con Levi y Mike siguiéndolos. Subieron a la carreta y emprendieron su camino.

* * *

Al llegar a la fiesta tomaron asiento en la mesa de los altos mandos.

-El comandante Shadis se disculpa por no venir -dijo Erwin e intento pensar en alguna escusa.

-Ahórratelo Smith, ya sabemos que Kait odia estas reuniones sociales -dijo Pixis quien ya estaba borracho.

Erwin sonrió y miro a Nile quien para su agrado había llegado solo.

-Nile ¿Marie se quedó en casa?

-Tiene que, en unos días dará a luz a nuestro segundo hijo -Contesto Nile complacido.

-Disfruta ahora Nile -intervino Pixis-. Después del tercero no te quedaran ganas de volver a tocar a tu mujer.

Dicho esto, todos los hombres de la mesa rieron y Hange miro molesta a Erwin.

-Erwin ¿para cuándo la boda y los hijos? -pregunto Pixis-. Ya notamos que la señorita lleva un anillo.

-Es muy reciente el compromiso, no hemos pensado la fecha -contesto Erwin-. Y mucho menos hemos pensado en tener hijos.

-Bueno, pero ya habrán hablado de cuantos quieren tener -dijo Nile-. Recuerda irte a lo grande Erwin, aunque esta claro que no puedes compararte conmigo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hange miro furiosa a Erwin y luego decidió hablar.

-¿Han leído la teoría de Freud? -pregunto sonriente mirando como todos los hombres se quedaban callados con una expresión confusa. Todos menos Levi quien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no escupir la bebida por la risa que le había provocado. Él había leído a Freud gracias a Hange y ya sabía por dónde iba-. El tiene ideas acerca de la percepción del hombre respecto al tamaño que podría ser de su interés.

-No entiendo -dijo Nile.

-¿Has escuchado la frase dime de que presumes y te diré de lo que careces? -pregunto Levi.

Dicho esto, todos los hombres de la mesa comenzaron a reír a excepción de Erwin.

-Hange, unos minutos -pidió y ambos se levantaron de la mesa.

Levi estaba por seguirlos cuando Mike lo detuvo.

-Déjalos, son pleitos de pareja y aquí no van a entrar titanes así que están a salvo a menos que ella lo mate.

Después de unos minutos la pareja regreso a la mesa, Hange lucia furiosa y Erwin trato de fingir una sonrisa.

-Caballeros, una disculpa -dijo tomando asiento-. ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? -pregunto mirando a todos.

-Comentábamos de planes a futuro -contesto Zackly- y ahora es su turno.

-Bueno, continuar explorando, descubrir mas sobre los titanes y claro casarme y todo eso -dijo Erwin no luciendo muy a gusto con esto último.

-¿Señorita Zoe? -pregunto ahora mirándola a ella.

-No necesito pensar a futuro, tengo todo lo que necesito, aire en mis pulmones y un corazón que funciona -contesto de inmediato-. Es mejor despertarse en la mañana y no tener ni idea de lo que va a pasar, eso permite que cada día sea especial, que las personas que conoces signifiquen algo -ella miro a Levi instintivamente-. Me di cuenta que la vida es un regalo que no pienso desperdiciar porque nunca sabes lo que vendrá después. La vida es lo que sucede cuando estas ocupado haciendo planes, así es como pienso y por ello hago que cada día sea importante. Si me la pasara planeando entonces me perdería de demasiadas cosas.

Todos se quedaron callados reflexionando aquellas palabras hasta que Nile hablo.

-El pensamiento de una mujer -dijo y soltó una carcajada, los demás le siguieron el juego incluso Erwin. A excepción claro esta de Levi quien continuaba mirando serio a Hange, para él sus palabras siempre permanecerían grabadas en su cabeza. La vida era un regalo y él no lo desperdiciaría.

.

Durante la fiesta Erwin aprovecho para platicar con los altos mandos mientras Hange paseaba de un lado a otro harta de estar en aquel lugar.

-Vamos a bailar Erwin -pidió Hange extendiéndole su mano.

-No puedo, debo hablar con uno de los del consejo del rey, Shadis me ha encargado esa tarea -dijo soltando la mano de Hange y al verla pudo notar su decepción.

Levi miraba a la pareja y maldecía a Erwin por lo idiota que era. De ser él no gastaría ni un solo segundo en compañía de Hange, después de todo nunca sabían cuando morirían.

-Ven Levi, bailemos -pidió Hange tomándolo de la mano y pudo sentir el anillo de su dedo, haciéndole recordar que ella nunca seria de él.

Ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile. Hange coloco una mano en el hombro de su compañero y con la otra tomo la de Levi mientras él colocaba una a la altura de su espalda. La música comenzó a sonar y ambos bailaron en silencio por unos segundos mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-No sabia que supieras bailar -dijo Hange y soltó una risita.

-Muchas cosas que no sabes de mi -contesto Levi-. Además, es lo único que se puede hacer en esta fiesta tan aburrida. En la ciudad subterránea sabían hacer buenas fiestas. La danza era alegre, las personas aplaudían al compás, otros bebían y las risas no faltaban. A Isabel le encantaba cantar a todo pulmón, algo desentonada, pero la gente por alguna extraña razón le aplaudía y Farlan bailaba toda la noche acompañado de un sinfín de mujeres hermosas.

-¿Y tú? -pregunto Hange contenta de escuchar aquella historia y saber más del pasado de Levi.

-Me limitaba a ver, siempre he sido muy observador.

Desde iniciado el baile no dejaron de mirarse y sintieron como su corazón latía agitadamente, se amaban el uno al otro y siempre seria así aun cuando el destino los mantuviera alejados.

-¿Si no amas mas a Erwin porque sigues con esto? -pregunto Levi.

-Sin él apoyándome mis experimentos no serían llevados a cabo y más vidas se perderían en las misiones -dijo agachando la mirada.

Levi la atrajo más hacia él y susurro a su oído.

-Escapemos, solo por esta noche.

Hange se separó de Levi y salió apresurada de la pista de baile tomándolo de la mano.

.

-Mike ¿has visto a Hange? -pregunto Erwin y este negó.

-Pero puedo olerla -dijo olfateando el ambiente.

-Búscala por favor, necesito que este a mi lado cuando hable con Zackly, quizás así me preste atención, él nunca se negaría a mirar a una mujer.

Mike siguió el aroma y vio a la distancia como Hange y Levi salían del gran salón lleno de gente.

-Mike nos sigue -advirtió Levi al ver que Mike se encaminaba a la misa puerta-. Su olfato, no lo lograremos perder.

A menos que… -ella saco de su bolsa una pequeña botella de perfume y se colocó unas gotas en el cuello y muñecas, luego se la paso a Levi.

-¿Porque traes perfume?

-Antes de que fueras mi niñero, ese cargo era de Mike y él era mil veces peor que tu -contesto riendo y emprendieron la huida.

Mike salió y no pudo olfatear más el aroma de Hange o el de Levi y entre las personas que entraban y salían miles de aromas se mesclaban, entonces tomo un pasillo esperando fuera el correcto.

Levi y Hange corrían entre los pasillos de la enorme mansión mientras ella reía, se toparon con uno de los sirvientes y accidentalmente tiraron la bandeja que cargaba con bebidas.

-Lo sentimos -dijo Hange antes de tomar el siguiente corredor-. Aquí, esta puerta da a las escaleras de la servidumbre -dijo abriendo la puerta y ambos ingresaron. Antes de cerrar la puerta Levi alcanzo a ver la silueta de Mike acercándose.

-Es persistente -dijo mientras corrían escaleras abajo.

Ellos lograron salir del lugar, Hange corría tomada de la mano de Levi por las calles empedradas de la ciudad hasta que se detuvo.

-Aguarda, déjame quitarme estos tacones -dijo quitándose los zapatos.

La noche comenzaba a sentirse fría, Levi se quitó su saco negro y se lo coloco en los hombros a Hange, luego la cargo.

-¿Qué haces? bájame -dijo, pero en tono divertido.

-Si caminas descalza terminaras con heridas en los pies -alego y entonces comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

-Se desatará una tormenta -dijo Hange mirando al cielo negro.

-Será mejor que busquemos refugio -sugirió Levi.

-Tengo el lugar ideal -hablo Hange.

* * *

Caminaron dos calles y llegaron a una puerta de madera algo desgastada, Hange la abrió y entro.

-Vamos -ánimo y Levi la siguió-. Dentro todo estaba oscuro hasta que ella encendió una vela que había encontrado o quizás que sabía que estaba ahí.

Al mirar el lugar este tenía un montón de libros por todos lados, mapas, prototipos de inventos y un sinfín de otras cosas dispersas por todos lados. Era casi como el laboratorio que tenía Hange en el cuartel, solo que este lugar lucía abandonado. También estaban muebles polvorientos y desgastados por el abandono, entre ellos estaba una mesa de madera, libreros repletos y un sofá.

-Este era mi refugio, bueno mío y de mi padre -dijo prendiendo otras velas para iluminar mas el lugar-. Cuando la policía militar lo mato yo solía venir aquí y continuar leyendo todo lo que dejo, después me fue más difícil escapar para poder hacerlo.

Levi repasaba cada parte del lugar con la vista, Hange le estaba mostrando parte de su pasado. Camino a una mesa de madera y tomo un libro que estaba empolvado. Se imaginó las veces que ella había estado ahí en compañía de su padre aprendiendo un sinfín de cosas.

El lugar estaba sucio y necesitaba una gran limpieza, pero no le importo. Dejo el libro en el mismo sitio de donde los tomo y camino hacia Hange, la tomo entre sus brazos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y beso sus labios sin tregua hasta que requirió de aire, entonces bajo a su cuello, el aroma de ese perfume despertaba en él la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajando una de las mangas de su vestido para dejar al descubierto su hombro.

-Te amo Levi -logro decir en voz baja Hange mientras Levi la besaba-. Ya me decidí, voy a dejar a Erwin.

Levi no contesto, estaba ocupado besándola y olfateando aquel aroma dulce que provenía de la piel de Hange. Bajo la cremallera del vestido ubicada en la espalda de Hange y acaricio su piel desnuda.

Ella desabotono su camisa blanca que seguía mojada y pegada a su cuerpo marcado el cual repaso con las manos enguantadas.

Levi la tumbo sobre el sofá mientras la besaba lleno de pasión desenfrenada, ansiaba su boca, su olor y sentir su piel.

Le quito apresurado uno de los guantes largos que llevaba y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba por debajo de su vestido mojado debido a la lluvia acariciándole una de las piernas hasta arriba donde sintió la ropa interior de Hange.

Hange estaba tan cerca del cuerpo de Levi que podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad por su respiración agitada. Soltó la mano de Levi y se quito deprisa el otro guante para poder sentir su piel. Ella poso una de sus manos en el pecho de Levi a la altura de su corazón y pudo sentir sus latidos agitados.

-Hange -murmuro mientras se aferraba a ella y besaba su clavícula.

Levi termino por quitarle el vestido repasando con sus labios y manos todo su cuerpo.

Hange tampoco perdió tiempo en quitarle la camisa a Levi y después bajarle los pantalones.

Ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos mientras continuaban besándose y al cavo de poco tiempo se deshicieron de toda la ropa. Para Hange sentir el cuerpo cálido de Levi junto al suyo era una emoción inimaginable, ella lo amaba, lo deseaba y quería que permanecieran así eternamente juntos.

Ambos se sintonizaron en sus movimientos, mientras sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en la pasión desenfrenada que sentían hasta que al final ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Las velas casi se habían extinto, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su llegada y Levi cayo rendido cerrando sus ojos por un instante, cuando volvió a abrirlos miro a Hange, ella lo veía fascinada y acariciaba su frente con delicadeza.

Levi la miro atentamente y ella sonrió.

-¿Que? -pregunto Hange al notar esa mirada.

-Sabes, siempre pensé que la vida era una gran mierda -confeso besando el hombro de Hange -. Todo cambio cuando te conocí.

-Así que básicamente soy tu ángel.

-Hange Zoe, para mi tu eres todo mi maldito mundo -dijo acariciando la mejilla de Hange-. Y yo te amo.

Hange sintió como una lagrima suya se deslizaba sobre su mejilla y encontraba camino a través de los dedos de Levi.

Levi se incorporó y miro nuevamente el lugar, seguía sucio lleno de capas de polvo y telarañas en las vigas, no podía creer que hubiera dormido o tenido relaciones en un lugar así, pero eso solo confirmaba lo loco que lo volvía aquella mujer.

Hange y Levi regresaron a escondidas al complejo y compartieron un rápido beso antes de que cada uno tomara su rumbo.

En cuanto llego a su cuarto se desplomo sobre la cama y saco un pequeño cristal de su bolsillo del pantalón para admirarlo, era uno de los tantos que Hange llevaba en el cabello aquella noche, un suvenir que había tomado para recordar que ambos se amaban aun cuando la vida los estuviera separando.

**Saludos y mil gracias por los reviews, aquí he puesto la escena del poema, la visión que Levi tiene después del baile de San Valentín y lo de Petra dando explicacion de porque el otro Levi no alcanzo a comprender bien esta visión, estaba medio borracho. Ahora sobre los comentarios me dio mucha risa ¡deja al cejotas y quédate con Levi! jajaja si yo haría lo mismo, aunque la verdad pobre Erwin todavía que lo cuernean con el amigo y el otro le baja a Marie, mientras él todo ocupado en el trabajo, pero él tiene la culpa, para que le pone un niñero tan suculento.**

**Respecto a las actualizaciones iré subiendo uno por día e irán intercalados, mañana comenzamos con uno nuevo de La llave de tus recuerdos (es que ya lo tengo escrito) y el miércoles con uno nuevo de High School y así sucesivamente, excepto el domingo que es de descanso. En cuanto el horario, los estaré subiendo por la madrugada entre las 12:00 pm y las 2:00 am. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**PARTE 4**

**However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see**

TRADUCCION: No importa cuán grande o pequeño sea, déjame ser parte de todo. Comparte tus sueños conmigo. Puedes tener la razón, puedes estar equivocado, pero di que me llevaras contigo al mundo que ves, al mundo que veo al cerrar los ojos.

-Hange -llamo Mike en cuanto la vio por el pasillo-. Erwin te estaba buscando -informo y después se marchó.

Hange entro a su cuarto y abrió su closet en busca de ropa limpia para cambiarse cuando entro Erwin.

-¿Dónde estabas? -pregunto y por su tono ella podía saber que estaba furioso-. Te necesitaba para hablar con Zackly y te fuiste.

-Ya no quería estar ahí -dijo Hange sin verlo.

-¿Y a donde fuiste? -volvió a preguntar.

-A caminar -contesto y en su mente deseaba que Erwin se fuera para cambiarse, no era por timidez a que Erwin la viera desnuda, cosa que ya lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones, era debido a que tenía marcas en la piel como un chupetón que le había dejado Levi y que su cabello le cubría.

-¿Fuiste sola? -pregunto dispuesto a no irse.

-Levi me acompaño -decidió decir, aunque fuera un poco de verdad-. Sabes Erwin, no soy una frágil e indefensa mujer como para que me estés asignando niñeros como Mike siguiéndome o Levi protegiéndome en cada excursión.

-Una vez te intentaron matar Hange -dijo más calmado-. Sabes que a la monarquía no le agradan los descubrimientos que haces, un asesino podría seguirte y matarte.

-Soy muy capaz de defenderme -alego indignada.

-Lo sé, eso ya lo sé, pero tú eres lo más preciado que tengo -dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás.

-Erwin ahora no -dijo molesta apartándolo pues estaba a punto de quitarle el cabello del cuello y dejar expuesta la marca de su infidelidad, ahora maldecía a Levi por no tener un poco de autocontrol.

-Hemos estado distanciándonos poco a poco -dijo tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora, ahora solo quiero estar sola -dijo mientras intentaba apartarse de él, pero Erwin no la soltaba, ella no quería hacer uso de toda su fuerza, pero si no dejaba de insistir lo haría.

-Yo te amo -dijo Erwin y la beso en los labios.

-Erwin, no, basta -dijo en otro intento pasivo de apartarlo, pero al ver que no la soltaría decidió actuar-. ¡Dije basta! -grito empujándolo y dándole una cachetada-. Lo siento mucho -dijo en cuanto Erwin se quejó del dolor.

-No, fue mi culpa -logro decir mientras se sobaba la mejilla-. Te dejare para que te cambies -dijo antes de dejarla sola en la habitación.

Hange se dejo caer al suelo, se sentía desdichada, Erwin siempre la había apoyado y ahora había recibido un golpe ya sin mencionar que lo estaba traicionando con uno de sus amigos.

* * *

Levi caminaba por las calles y entre el gentío que se reunía en el mercado local, entonces en uno de los puestos de joyería vio un dije de oro en forma de corazón colgando de una cadena delgada. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y miro. Sabía que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Hange y había encontrado el regalo ideal.

-¿Le gusta? -pregunto la vendedora-. Tambien podemos gravarlo -dijo y le extendió una hoja de papel-. Lo tendríamos listo en media hora.

-Pasare en media hora -dijo terminando de escribir las palabras "Siempre te amare L." en la hoja, sabía que Hange y él nunca podrían estar juntos, pero ese dije la acompañaría y le recordaría lo mucho que la amaba, su corazón era totalmente suyo. Dejo la hoja junto con el dinero y se alejó.

La mujer tomo la hoja y leyó lo anotado sonriendo ante aquel gesto de amor de ese hombre misterioso. Mientras se alejaba ella pensaba en lo afortunada que era esa chica.

* * *

Hange encontró a Erwin en el patio de entrenamiento, él miraba hacia el horizonte con gran porte y lucia como toda una figura de respeto y admiración.

Miro su mano y el anillo que le había dado y entonces soltó un suspiro, Erwin no merecía que siguiera traicionándolo, él merecía saber la verdad y quizás algún día encontraría a otra mujer que lo amara como ella le había amado.

-Erwin… -llamo Hange.

-Pronto va a atardecer ¿recuerdas que una vez hablamos sobre ver el atardecer? -dijo sin mirarla-. Ahora sería un buen momento.

-Dijimos que lo haríamos cuando no existieran más titanes, miraríamos el ultimo día como soldados para amanecer como hombres libres -dijo con tristeza pues sabía que eso ya no podría ser y jugueteo con el anillo por los nervios.

-Pero el tiempo se nos ha terminado -dijo Erwin llamando la atención de Hange-. Hable con Mike, buena estrategia la del perfume, no tan buena para despistarlo, bueno solo un poco ¿pero sabes que no puedes ocultar? El aroma de haber pasado la noche con alguien más.

-Lo siento tanto…

-¿Lo amas? -pregunto Erwin. Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho Levi, solo que esta vez ella pudo contestar de inmediato.

-Si, le amo en demasía. Trate tantas veces de reprimir este sentimiento para no lastimarte, pero ya no puedo, sabes que no soy así, si siento algo debo expresarlo.

-No puedo decir que esto me hace feliz ni puedo desearles una larga vida juntos -dijo bajando finalmente la mirada y luego camino hacia Hange-. Amor es una palabra corta para describir lo que siento por ti y no me importa si tus sentimientos han cambiado -dijo y soltó un suspiro-. Tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

Hange derramo unas lágrimas y tomo la mano de Erwin dejando el anillo en la palma de él.

-Lo siento tanto -dijo mirando cada milímetro de su rostro.

-¿Al menos lo consideraste? -pregunto mirándola-. ¿El tener una vida a mi lado?

-Seamos honestos Erwin, tu nunca hubieras sido feliz en un matrimonio conmigo, simplemente eso no es lo nuestro, tu estas más centrado en la legión -dijo colocando su mano en la mejilla de Erwin, la mejilla que minutos antes había abofeteado y de lo cual estaba arrepentida.

-Debo decir que cuando hice la pregunta lo hice por miedo a perderte, pero en el fondo esperaba que digieras que no.

-Bueno, ya estas liberado de ese compromiso -dijo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Eres un gran hombre.

Erwin sonrió y ella tambien.

Hange se apartó y alejo mientras Erwin veía como ella se alejaba. Había sonreído, aunque por dentro se sentía morir, ahora sabía que ella le engañaba con su amigo, nuevamente la historia se repetía, perdía a la mujer que amaba por culpa de alguien en quien había confiado y considerado amigo y lo más lamentable era que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Levi regreso más tarde por el collar y camino de regreso al cuartel. En ese instante diviso a Hange que se dirigía hacia él montada a caballo y llevaba tomado de la rienda un caballo negro el cual era suyo.

-Vamos de paseo -dijo Hange sonriente y Levi monto su caballo sin protestar.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto.

-A un lugar especial -contesto Hange y le enseño la mano para mostrarle que no llevaba puesto ningún anillo-. A donde sea, mientras sea juntos.

Ambos cabalgaron hacia la muralla y subieron por el ascensor dejando abajo los caballos. Una vez en la sima ambos miraron el atardecer. Levi abrazo a Hange y ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Piensa en todo lo que un día veremos Levi ¿Que haremos cuando los titanes ya no existan?

-Iremos a donde queramos, viajaremos fuera de esta maldita jaula, solos tu y yo ante un gran mundo por conocer.

-Solo tu y yo -repitió Hange y sonrió ante la posibilidad de ese futuro. Ella no era de las que planearan toda su vida, pero si podía imaginarse a ella y Levi juntos dentro de unos años.

* * *

Un día después se llevó a cabo la expedición. Levi y su equipo tenían la misión de patrullar otra zona por órdenes de Erwin. Sería la primera vez que no tendría que cuidar de Hange y eso le impedía concentrarse pues no dejaba de pensar en cómo estaría, sabía que ella era fuerte y que podría con cualquier titan que se llegaran a encontrar, pero entones la lluvia se desato y se preocupó más por ella. Ahora, aunque estuviera en peligro no podría ver las señales de las véngalas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte Hange tambien estaba preocupada, ella cabalgaba detrás de Erwin y a un lado de Mike y podía sentir que algo estaba por pasar.

-Va a llover -informo Mike olfateando el ambiente.

-Esperemos que no, las nuevas véngalas no fueron aprobadas y si eso pasa nos quedaremos incomunicados -dijo Erwin preocupado, tenia el presentimiento de que no acabaría nada bien.

-¡Titanes! -escucho a un soldado gritar.

-Rápido, todos alerta -dijo mirando a sus espaldas para asegurarse de que Hange escuchara.

Pronto tuvieron a la vista el titan y Hange desplego su equipo de maniobras.

-¡Hange espera! -grito Erwin.

* * *

La lluvia termino y todos se reunieron en el punto acordado.

Levi se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de muertos y heridos, la mayoría estaba ayudando a vendar y detener hemorragias y él buscaba desesperado a Hange hasta que dio con Erwin y corrió a su encuentro. Mike lo vendaba a la altura de las costillas y a un lado había muchas gasas empapadas de sangre.

-Erwin ¿Dónde está? -pregunto asustado Levi y Erwin de inmediato supo a quien se refería.

-Ella está bien -contesto y entonces Hange apareció con la cabeza vendada, ella llevaba un cuenco con agua y al verla Levi quedo petrificado.

-Aquí está el agua -informo Hange y paso de largo a Levi para ir al encuentro de Erwin-. ¿Te sigue doliendo? -pregunto preocupada.

-Estaré bien Hange -dijo Erwin y miro a Levi. Hange siguió la mirada de Erwin y fue cuando finalmente noto la presencia de él, ella se puso de pie y camino hacia Levi.

-Me alegra que estés bien -dijo sin mirarla-. Iré a patrullar la zona por si aparece un titan -informo a Erwin y él asintió.

-Levi espera -pidió Hange siguiéndolo.

-Deberías cuidar de Erwin -dijo molesto y Hange tambien se enojó.

-Si y ¿sabes por qué? -pregunto cortándole el paso colocándose frente a él-. Me salvo la vida.

-Entones ya deberías de darle una maldita medalla porque con esta sería la segunda vez, aunque yo recuerdo que en una ocasión dijiste que no necesitabas que nadie te salvara el trasero -dijo recordando la infinidad de veces que se había preocupado por ella cuando estaba cerca de un titan y como en lugar de recibir un agradecimiento recibía insultos y reproches por parte de ella.

-Levi, por favor.

Él ya no la quiso escuchar y la aparto mientras Hange lo miraba retirarse.

* * *

La legión de exploración regreso abatida y con menos soldados de los que habían salido esa mañana. Hange cabalgaba con la mirada baja y de ves en cuando la levantaba para mirar la espalda de Levi a unos caballos de distancia.

La gente murmuraba sobre lo ineficaces que eran los de la legión y eso le hizo sentir peor.

Continuaron avanzando y dejaron Shiganshina atrás. Al llegar al cuartel Hange desmonto de su caballo y camino abatida con rumbo a su laboratorio. No podía creer que hace unas horas había estado todo bien y ahora ya no.

Bajo y tomo un libro, paso las paginas y después un gran sentimiento de rabia y tristeza se apodero de ella haciendo que lo lanzara lejos y dando contra un espejo. Hacer esto le ayudo a sentirse bien y tomo otro libro lanzándolo, pronto se encontró destruyendo el laboratorio hasta que la energía se le agoto y se dejo caer derramando unas lágrimas maldiciendo lo torpe que había sido al creer que tendría un futuro al lado de Levi, una persona que rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos.

-Ya has terminado de destruir todo -escucho la voz de Levi quien estaba bajo el marco de entrada del laboratorio e ingreso deteniéndose justo al lado de Hange.

-Algo -contesto avergonzada y para que Levi no la viera llorar agacho la mirada con la escusa de levantar los vidrios que había roto.

-Tenia miedo de que te pasara algo -confeso y esto hizo que ella se distrajera y se hiciera una cortada el dedo.

-Eres torpe -dijo tomándola de la mano y analizando la herida.

-¿Qué quieres Levi? -pregunto y jalo su mano en un intento de que él la soltara cosa que no logro.

-Tenia miedo de que te pasara algo -repitió esas palabras-. Cuando te vi en el punto de reunión preocupada por Erwin los celos me dominaron y luego recordé el miedo que tenia de perderte y es por eso que baje -dicho esto paso su mano por la frente vendada de Hange.

-No fue grave, solo un golpe y una cortada -dijo apartando la mano de Levi-. No puedes preocuparte de mi en cada expedición, si haces eso no me dejaras hacer mi trabajo y tu no podrás hacer el tuyo.

Levi se puso de pie y ayudo a Hange a ponerse tambien de pie, estaba por besarla cuando Moblit ingreso apresurado.

-¡Líder el muro María! -grito.

.

Los tres salieron apresurados y escucharon el sonido de las campanas.

-Todos apresúrense con sus equipos -ordeno Erwin mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro.

-Erwin -llamo Levi.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, el único medio de escape de los habitantes de Shiganshina es por la puerta interior y el miedo no tardara en crear caos -explico-. Hange, necesito que tomes todo lo que puedas de tus investigaciones, si el muro interior cae entonces no podremos regresar.

-No Erwin, yo iré -dijo decidida y se giró para ver a su compañero-. Moblit, tu y el resto del escuadrón encárguense de recopilar las investigaciones.

-Pero líder.

-¡Es una orden! -grito y Moblit asintió.

Hange lo vio retirarse, sabia que muchos morirían luchando contra tantos titanes y no quería que su amigo muriera ese día.

.

Al llegar a Shiganshina pudieron ver el caos, la gente se amontonaba en la puerta principal empujándose mientras gritaban y otros lloraban entorpeciendo el flujo.

-Son idiotas, así nunca saldrán -dijo Levi al ver el escenario desde arriba.

-La gente asustada comete tonterías -dijo Erwin y luego miro a su amigo-. Por si no sobrevivimos quiero que sepas que siempre te considerare un amigo -dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Tsk no te pongas dramático Erwin, no hemos muerto todavía.

Todos ayudaron lo mas que pudieron eliminando los titanes, pero eran demasiados y habían tenido bajas por la misión de esa mañana.

-Levi -llamo Hange descendiendo a su lado gracias a su equipo de maniobras-. Erwin dice que todos debemos retroceder.

Levi contemplo el caos una vez mas y después siguió a Hange retrocediendo hacia la puerta interior al encuentro con Erwin.

-Es inútil, son demasiados -dijo Erwin a Hange y la tomo de los hombros-. Quiero que supervises el ultimo barco y en cuanto esté lleno subas a el -dijo y miro directamente a sus ojos-. ¡Es una orden de tu comandante! -agrego desesperado.

Ella asintió y miro a Levi. Erwin decidió retirarse para dejares un rato a solas y quizás darse la última despedida pues no sabía si saldrían vivos de aquella catástrofe.

-Levi -dijo mientras él tomaba sus manos.

-Tengo algo para ti -hablo calmado mientras sacaba el collar-. Por si no te veo en tu cumpleaños.

Hange negó y se apartó unos centímetros.

-Dámelo cuando regreses -pidió reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Sube a ese barco y no cometas idioteces -pidió dándole un beso en los labios y en cuanto dejo de besarla la miro con esos ojos grises que la cautivaban -date prisa, cruza la muralla Rose y espérame en la puerta principal -pidió.

-Siempre te esperare -dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de el-. Ten cuidado -dicho esto Levi salió apresurado al lado de Erwin.

-Gracias -fue la palabra que se le ocurrió decir para expresar su gratitud por seguir preocupándose por Hange.

-Yo la amo en la misma magnitud que tú y haría cualquier cosa porque permaneciera a salvo -dijo y le sonrió a Levi.

.

La gente abordaba histérica y deprisa, otros no tanto ya que protestaban al ver que no podían llevar pertenencias, como era el caso de una mujer.

-Es que no entiende -protestaba-. Son mis cosas.

-¿Qué sucede? -intervino Hange molesta-. ¡Suba su maldito trasero y si no desea salvarlo entonces apártese para que alguien mas logre salvar su vida! -le grito y al ver que la mujer no entendía Hange tomo la maleta que llevaba y la lanzo, después empujo a la señora arriba del ferri.

-Esas no son maneras de tratar a las personas -regaño un miembro de las tropas de guarnición.

-¡No me interesa, estas personas deben estar apartadas de este lugar lo antes posible! -le grito.

El caos amento cuando el pequeño barco estuvo lleno y emprendió su viaje. La gente comenzó a empujarse en un intento desesperado por abordar.

Los cañones se escuchaban mas cerca y Hange supo que eso significaba que los titanes ya habían logrado llegar a la puerta interior.

-¡Los titanes están aquí, cierren la puerta!

Hange escucho esto y miro en dirección a la puerta y vio como bajaba.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Muchos soldados siguen adentro! -grito y camino en dirección a la puerta mientras veía asustada como esta bajaba y empujaba a todos los ciudadanos que corrían en la otra dirección.

En ese instante el titan acorazado derribo la puerta y una gran nube de polvo cubrió el lugar. Hange contemplo asombrada aquel titan en cuanto pudo ver y entonces este desprendió vapor desapareciendo entre la nube que género. Los titanes comenzaron a entrar y ella junto con otros se pusieron a la tarea de eliminarlos.

.

Mas minutos pasaron, Levi eliminaba a todos los titanes que podía, pero las cuchillas se le habían agotado, para colmo ya no tenían más suministros. Decidido escalar el muro de la muralla pues no podía hacer nada más, engancho el arpón y cuando subía este se soltó. Con un rápido movimiento logro engancharlo nuevamente salvándose de caer a una muerte segura. En ese momento apareció un titan y antes de que lo atrapara logro esquivarlo. Engancho a un muro de una casa el arpón y con otro movimiento elimino al titan cayendo él sobre un tejado. En ese ataque había gastado todo lo que le quedaba de gas y sus últimas cuchillas. Diviso que más titanes se acercaban y él se había quedado sin forma de matarlos y sin escapatoria. Miro al titan más próximo e intento crear algún plan para aniquilarlo, pero en ese momento alguien más apareció y degolló al titan.

-Parece que no puedes vivir sin mi -dijo Hange sonriente.

-Torpe ¿Qué haces aquí? -regaño tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Si tú te quedas yo me quedo ¿recuerdas? -dijo en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas.

Levi no la había dejado sola en aquella expedición donde un titan casi se la comía, le había dicho esas ismas palabras y ella se juró que jamás lo dejaría a él.

-Eres torpe -le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarla.

-No me puedes pedir que me vaya sin ti, entiende algo, yo no te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase.

Levi se aferró más a Hange y por un instante el caos a su alrededor quedo silenciado. No importaba si morían ese día u otro mientras lo hicieran juntos.

El momento se vio interrumpido por otros dos titanes que estaban acercándose, Levi y Hange se cubrieron las espaldas dispuestos a luchar.

-Tengo que confesar que gaste parte de mi gas intentando llegar apresurada hacia ti -dijo Hange tomando la mano de Levi.

-Debo confesar que me he quedado sin gas y cuchillas -admitió Levi.

-Asi que básicamente estamos hasta el cuello de mierda, pero juntos -dijo Hange apretando más la mano de Levi.

-Yo no voy a permitir que mueras aquí torpe cuatro ojos -dijo arrebatándole una cuchilla-. Primero tu -dijo señalando con su cuchilla al titan que estaba cerca de Hange y después tu -señalo al otro titan.

* * *

Erwin miraba el caos en la puerta principal de Trost, la gente lloraba y gritaba buscando a sus familiares. Erwin solo buscaba un rostro, el de Hange.

-Comandante -saludo Levi a su espalda. En cuanto se giró vio a Hange a su lado-. Lamento el retraso.

Erwin sonrió al verlos a salvo. Estaban magullados y sucios, pero vivos.

-Pronto recuperaremos el territorio perdido -dijo esperanzado.

-Trazaremos una ruta de suministros -alentó Hange- Y un plan para cellar el muro.

Erwin asintió y ella estiro su puño, Erwin junto su puño en el centro y Hange miro a Levi esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

-Tsk, porque no, soñar no cuesta nada -dijo colocando su puño en el centro.

-Los tres juntos lo lograremos -dijo Hange abrazando a ambos.

* * *

Tras la tragedia algunos ciudadanos se organizaron y esa noche soltaron lamparas de papel blanco para que flotaran en el aire como una forma de honrar a los muertos.

Levi y Hange contemplaban abrazados desde la cima de la muralla.

-Es hermoso y a la vez triste -dijo Hange mientras contemplaba como aquellos globos subían poco a poco.

-El mundo puede ser un lugar incierto y cruel -dijo aferrándose mas a ella-. Pero no importa mientras lo enfrentemos juntos.

-Yo no te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase, tu eres mío y yo soy tuya -dijo Hange tomando su collar con una de sus manos y supo que esa seria siempre su posesión mas valiosa.

**Saludos a ti también Meiko. Espero que estén disfrutando de este fic y encuentren algunas coincidencias con el de High School, aquí hemos tenido algunas, pista no 1. parte de la promesa que se hacen Levi y Hange, ahora ya saben el origen de la parte "no te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase" y pista no. 2 el collar de Hange.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 5**

**I'm tryin' to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way, can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream in me  
Gettin' louder now ¿can you hear it echoing?**

_TRADUCCION: Estoy tratando de contener la respiración. Deja que siga así, no puedo dejar que este momento termine. Has puesto en marcha un sueño en mí, asiéndose más fuerte ahora ¿puedes escucharlo haciendo eco?_

Tras mirar unas horas como las lamparas de papel se alzaban en el aire alejándose poco a poco, Hange y Levi regresaron al edificio que habían destinado para los miembros de la legión.

Hange miraba por la ventana la noche estrellada. Sabia que al despertar descubriría un mundo diferente, un mundo más triste y destruido. Ella no podía evitar sentir angustia y dolor, seguía pensando en las personas que habían perdido sus hogares, personas que habían dejado atrás sus recuerdos, madres llorando la perdida de un hijo o hijos que ahora carecían de padres que los cuidaran. Por mas que trataba no podía evitar que las imágenes de la ciudad de Shiganshina destruida invadieran su cabeza.

Levi la miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Hange llevaba puesta únicamente una camisa blanca y su cabello seguía mojado, la imagen que tenia delante de él podía ser perfecta, solo que faltaba algo y sabia que era, Hange no tenía su típica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, en su lugar lucia triste y pudo ver como una lagrima descendía por su mejilla.

-Deja de mirarme Levi -hablo sin voltearlo a ver-. Siempre he podido sentir tu mirada sobre mí.

Levi camino hacia ella y la abraso por detrás. No tenia palabras de consuelo para ella, no era bueno en ese aspecto, pero podía demostrarle que estaba ahí dispuesto a hacerla sentir mejor.

-Dime que todo estará bien -pidió tomando entre sus manos el collar que él le había regalado.

-Sabes que no puedo -dijo y después beso su hombro sobre la tela blanca que lo cubría-. Ven a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

Hange siguió a Levi a la cama en completo silencio.

-Ya comienza a sentirse el frio -dijo Hange mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba por el clima-. Te culpo por obligarme a tomar una ducha.

Levi la abrazo y Hange comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar calor.

-Erwin me ha pedido que te recuerde que mañana quiere a todos los líderes de escuadrón reunidos.

-De acuerdo -contesto mientras sentía como el cansancio la invadía.

Ella se sentía soñolienta, las cobijas eran suaves y el calor que le proporcionaba el estar junto a Levi escuchando sus palpitaciones era el conjunto ideal.

Cerro sus ojos y en un santiamén quedo dormida.

-Descansa -dijo Levi al notar que ella había cerrado sus ojos finalmente y acaricio su frente quitándole un mechón del rostro.

La admiro dormir unos minutos y después el cansancio también lo derroto.

* * *

Tras la caída del muro la situación se volvió más crítica, todos los refugiados se habían concentrado en Trost y el gobierno había improvisado refugios temporales.

-Escuchen bien -hablo Erwin frente a los lideres de escuadrón dentro de la legión-. Dada la situación actual todos deberán ayudar en la zona de refugiados, mantengan el orden -ordeno y después miro a Levi-. Hange, Levi, Mike y Dirk, necesito que sus escuadrones estén listos para partir en diez minutos. Van a terminar de ayudar a los refugiados rezagados y analizar que tanto han avanzado los titanes. La misión es viajar por la periferia del muro a cada extremo, de ahí pasar al otro lado del muro e ir de aldea en aldea ayudando a la evacuación de los ciudadanos y regresar en cuanto se topen con un titan -Hange asintió mostrando estar de acuerdo, pero Levi no parecía estarlo-. Ahora ya saben sus deberes -dijo y todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

Todos salieron y Levi cerro la puerta para tener una charla a solas con Erwin.

-Erwin asígnale una tarea diferente a Hange -hablo aun recargado en la puerta.

-Yo soy el primero que desearía que se quedara dentro de las murallas, pero necesito a los mejores soldados -contesto-. Ten fe en Hange, se que durante mucho tiempo te pedí que cuidaras de ella, pero ella es…

-Demasiado capas para cuidar su propio trasero -completo Levi.

-Exactamente -coincidió Erwin.

-Pero eso no hará que no me preocupe por esa torpe.

* * *

Esa misma mañana todos preparaban los caballos para ponerse en marcha. Hange ajustaba las correas de su caballo junto a su escuadrón cuando Erwin se acercó.

-Hange, necesito que tomes dirección hacia Karanese.

-Pero Levi va hacia Chlorba -alego.

-Son mis mejores soldados, cada uno con un don de mando excepcional, mandarlos juntos seria un desperdicio -explico y al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Hange cambio su actitud de comandante mostrando una cara amigable-. Mira Hange, yo desearía que fueras con él, al menos así podría saber que estas a salvo, pero necesito que esta misión sea rápida, muchas aldeas no han sido completamente evacuadas y entre mas horas pasen los titanes avanzaran más hacia el interior.

-Entiendo Erwin -dijo bajando la vista avergonzada de haber pensado que tenia otras intenciones ocultas el enviarla lejos de Levi.

-Regresa con vida por favor -pidió entregándole un mapa, ella lo desenrollo y trato de aprenderse las aldeas y la distancia que estaban la una de la otra-. El escuadrón de Mike te acompañara.

* * *

Hange cabalgo por encima del muro hacia Karanese y de ahí salió rumbo a las aldeas cercanas.

Las primeras aldeas cercanas de los otros extremos no causaron problemas, al parecer los titanes no habían avanzado tanto. Pero su suerte termino cuando divisaron a varios titanes al pasar el bosque de los árboles gigantes.

-¡Retirada! -ordenó Mike haciendo que su caballo diera media vuelta y lanzando la véngala de advertencia.

Uno de los titanes corrió detrás de él y Nanaba intervino llamando su atención.

-¡No, aléjate! -le grito asustado debido a que Nanaba era mas que su subordinada, era su pareja y deseaba mantenerla a salvo.

El titan cambio de dirección y la persiguió, su caballo se tropezó y ella cayó al suelo. Miro desafiante al titan, pues si era su hora de morir lo haría de la forma más valerosa posible y se preparo para atacar.

Hange vio que su amiga estaba en problemas, eran demasiados titanes, pero tenia que ayudarla, así que cabalgo en dirección a Nanaba.

-¡Líder no! -grito Moblit siguiéndola y lo mismo hicieron los demás miembros de su escuadrón.

Hange ensarto su arpón en uno de los titanes más próximos a Nanaba y lo elimino con un rápido movimiento.

Moblit elimino otro y Mike también ayudo.

* * *

Después de unas horas Levi regreso, bajo de su caballo y vio a Erwin quien lo esperaba con una cara seria.

-Ni siquiera pudimos llegar a las cercanías de Utgard -dijo sin mirar a Erwin debido a que aun no superaba el haber visto aquellas aldeas destruidas.

-Avanzaron más rápido de lo que esperábamos -dijo Erwin mirando a su amigo que tenia manchas de sangre-. ¿Estás bien?

-No es mía -aclaro.

-Hange también regreso -anuncio y Levi sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima-. Ella esta bien, un poco magullada pero bien. Le he ordenado ir al medico de inmediato.

.

Levi no perdió tiempo en ir al área medica en busca de Hange, pero antes de llegar se topo con Nifa.

-Nifa -dijo sorprendido de ver a la chica con el brazo vendado.

-Tranquilo capitán Levi, solo ha sido una dislocación, nos topamos con varios titanes, pero hemos regresado todos.

-¿Dónde está esa cuatro ojos? -pregunto molesto.

-Segundo nivel, tercera puerta a la derecha, ella dijo que no necesitaba ver a un medico asi que se retiró a descansar -informo-. Pero ella esta...

-Gracias Nifa -dijo retirándose deprisa sin que Nifa pudiera terminar de explicarle.

Se dirigió sin perder tiempo a donde le había indicado Nifa y al abrir la puerta vio a Hange en compañía de Moblit y enfureció debido a la imagen con la que se topó.

Hange estaba acostada en la cama y Moblit sostenía su pierna desnuda ya que ella llevaba puesto un camisón delgado en lugar de su uniforme.

-Hola Levi -saludo Hange.

-Capitán -saludo Moblit asustado.

-Largo -dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Es que estoy terminando de vendar a la líder y…

-¡Dije largo! -grito y Moblit camino apresurado hacia la puerta.

-La líder necesita que se le curen las heridas o si no… -dijo Moblit deteniéndose frente a Levi, pero decidido guardar silencio al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

Moblit estaba asustado y temblaba, le entrego una venda enrollada y salió apresurado. Cuando salió Levi cerró la puerta azotándola.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto confundida.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto ¿Qué pasa? -dijo furioso caminando hacia Hange-. ¿Qué haces con ese idiota encerrada en la habitación y semi desnuda?

-No estoy semi desnuda, estoy usando un camisón -aclaro.

-Un camisón bastante transparente -dijo mirando el cuerpo de Hange.

-¿Preferirías que anduviera sin pantalones mostrando los calzones? -pregunto y Levi pudo ver que su pierna tenia manchas de sangre, además de varios puntos que cerraban la herida-. Estoy bien, por cierto -agrego al ver la mirada de preocupación de Levi-. Ha sido solo una herida y Moblit me ayudo con la sutura.

-Debiste ir con el medico -dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a vendar la pierna de Hange.

-¿Has ido? -pregunto-. Los médicos no se dan abasto, mucha gente herida y las peleas en los refugios ya han comenzado haciendo que mas acudan al medico debido a los golpes y cortadas.

-Se pondrá peor con forme avancen los dias -dijo recordando como era el vivir en la ciudad subterránea y que de vez en cuando se creaban alborotos por la escases de comida.

-¿Has corrido a Moblit por celos?

-Tsk no digas tonterías -contesto y se acercó a los labios de Hange, ella se incorporó terminando de acercarse y compartieron un beso. Levi la tomo de la cintura y ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor-. Lo siento dijo soltándola.

-Tengo varios moretones por todo el cuerpo así que vas a tener que ser amable conmigo.

Levi pudo ver que su piel estaba morada en varias zonas de sus brazos, cuidadosamente le quito la prenda de vestir dejándola en ropa interior y noto que también tenia moretones en el abdomen.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -pregunto asustado.

-Bueno caí de una altura bastante considerable y me estrelle contra una barda de madera donde me enterré un trozo de madera en la pierna -explico-. Nos topamos con varios titanes y tuvimos que escapar, llegamos a una aldea para poder usar los equipos de maniobras con mas facilidad y digamos que no salió como lo planeamos.

Hange miro a Levi y vio su ropa manchada de sangre asustándola.

-¿Que es eso? -señalo la mancha-. Dime que estas bien.

-No es mía -aclaro-. Tampoco hemos tenido bajas -añadió al ver la mirada preocupada de Hange.

-¿Entonces?

-Un miembro del equipo de Dirk salió lastimado, supongo que me mancho cuando lo ayude a caminar, pero detuvimos la hemorragia y ahora está esperando atención médica.

* * *

Durante la noche Hange se despertó debido al dolor y vio a Levi dormido, se tomo un momento para admirarlo y sonrió. Levi lucia en paz cuando dormía. Se puso de pie y en cuanto lo hizo sintió el dolor que le recorrido el cuerpo debido a la herida de la pierna, se vistió y salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

En cuanto Hange cerro la puerta Levi se despertó por aquel ruido y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Hange ya no estaba en la cama.

-Ts esa idiota -dijo terminando de despertarse y poniéndose de pie para ir a buscarla.

.

Hange había salido en busca de agua, camino por la oscuridad del pasillo, entonces sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y con un rápido movimiento de defensa personal lo tumbo ene le suelo.

-Erwin, me has asustado -dijo al ver que el supuesto atacante era Erwin y soltando avergonzada su brazo.

-No quiero pensar que me hubieras hecho si no estuvieras lastimada -dijo poniéndose de pie y sobándose el hombro-. Primero la mejilla y ahora esto, si no me agradaras te mandaría a la corte marcial por atacar a tu superior -dijo bromeando.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto pues no entendía que hacia Hange rondando por los pasillos a esa hora.

-Iba a ir por agua -contesto.

-La cocina esta cerrada, pero tengo una jarra en mi cuarto -dijo y comenzó a caminar con Hange a su lado.

Avanzaron unos pasos y después Erwin abrió una puerta dejando ver una habitación desordenada con papeles por todos lados, la cama destendida y ropa tirada.

-Si, recuerdo esto -dijo sonriendo mientras veía a su alrededor.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto curioso.

-Siempre dejas papeles por todos lados cuando estas planeando algo y ya que mañana tienes una juta supongo que estas practicando lo que dirás -aclaro tomando una hoja y leyendo su contenido-. Este discurso es pésimo.

-Una disculpa, mi compañera me ha dejado y no tengo quien los escriba por mí.

Erwin pensó en todas las noches que ambos habían pasado en vela discutiendo sobre planes y estrategias o elaborando discursos convincentes.

-Dame papel y tinta, nos vamos a quedar toda la noche pensando en algo convincente -dijo tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

-Gracias Hange -dijo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

-Se como puedes pagarme -Ella hizo una pausa y Erwin la miro curioso por saber-. No le digas nada a Levi.

Hange comenzó a escribir y al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron un discurso convincente que apoyara el plan que Erwin tenia para recuperar el muro María. Hange se despidió y regreso al cuarto donde no vio a Levi, supuso que la había ido a buscar y que regresaría cuando no la encontrara, así que se acostó y en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Esa misma tarde los altos mandos fueron llamados para una reunión de emergencia.

-La comida no alcanzara, el invierno se aproxima y continúan llegando personas refugiadas del muro María -explico un hombre en la reunión.

-Coincido, la comida siempre ha escaseado y ahora con estos sucesos la situación empeorara -dijo otro

Todos estaban alterados y en sus rostros se dibujaba el miedo.

-Comandante Smith ahora más que nada necesitamos que la legión de resultados -dijo Zackly mirando a Erwin severamente.

-Ya estamos trazando un plan para sellar el muro, pero como comprenderán... -comenzó a decir antes de que lo interrumpieran.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? -pregunto uno de los hombres de la junta.

-¿Cómo eliminaran a los titanes que queden dentro?

Comenzaron a llenarlo de preguntas y Erwin sentía como su cabeza estaba por explotar.

-Señores, por favor, debemos guardar la calma -pedía Zackly.

.

Hange caminaba de un lado al otro nerviosa mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

-Oye Hange -llamo Levi harto de verla ir y venir-. Cuatro ojos, ya basta -regaño.

-Van a devorar vivo a Erwin -dijo sin dejar de caminar a pesar del dolor que sentia con cada paso-. Debí acompañarlo.

-Erwin sabe lo que hace -dijo fastidiado-. No es un niño al que tengas que estar cuidando.

Hange miro a Levi y camino hacia donde estaba sentado.

-Lo sé, pero no termino de acostumbrarme -dijo sentándose a un lado de él y tomando su mano-. Siempre fui el apoyo de Erwin, en reuniones, en fiestas y a solas cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien -explico, pero Levi se negó a verla-. Entiéndeme, fuimos pareja mucho tiempo, nos apoyábamos y confiábamos el uno en el otro. Se que sigues furioso conmigo, no lo estés -pidió esperando que Levi entendiera lo que le acababa de explicar.

-Para mi todo esto es nuevo Hange, luego regreso y te veo con Moblit, después te escabulles por la noche para ver a Erwin...

-¿nos vise? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No tenía caso, vi que se te acercó para besarte

-Un beso de amigos en la mejilla -aclaro.

-No me interesa, simplemente no dejo de pensar que ustedes tienen un pasado y verlos juntos no me agrado.

-Exacto un pasado y Moblit es solo un amigo, que te pongas celoso de él es como si yo me pusiera celosa de Petra.

-Petra es solamente una amiga.

-Eso ya lo sé y no me pongo celosa de Petra, tu podrías encerrarte todo un día con ella, es más podrían dormir en la misma cama y yo seguiría tranquila ¿y sabes porque? -pregunto y finalmente Levi la miro-. Porque celar a alguien es algo horrible, le indicas a tu pareja que no confías en ella -dicho esto ella acaricio la mejilla de Levi-. Además, antes de celarme con Erwin o Moblit, deberías intentar ponerte en mi lugar como yo en el tuyo, porque ten en cuenta que tu pasas mucho tiempo al lado de Petra y si fuera una persona celosa enfurecería.

-Son cosas diferentes, no tuve un romance con Petra -aclaro.

-¿Quieres recordar porque deje a Erwin?

-Lo miso podría pasar, que te decidas dejarme por Moblit -contesto enojado y luego escucho como Hange reia hasta que esta pequeña risa se convertía en una escandalosa carcajada-. ¡Oye pareces loca! -le grito intentando silenciarla.

-Aun cuando tuviera sentimientos por Moblit, cosa que no tengo, nunca traicionaría a mi amiga, porque por si no lo sabes Moblit está con Nifa.

-Bueno ya traicionaste una vez a Erwin.

-Es eso -dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión triste-. Tu nunca dejaras de pensar en eso, nunca te perdonaras por haber engañado a tu amigo y siempre pensaras que me iré con el primer hombre que aparezca como si yo fuera una cualquiera.

-No era mi intención insultarte.

-Pero lo has hecho -dijo enojada.

Levi estaba por hablar cuando se vieron interrumpidos por una mujer.

-Hange, que mal que no te han comido los titanes -dijo esta mujer y entonces Levi la miro. Ella era idéntica a Hange al grado de parecer su hermana, solo que una versión mas femenina de ella.

-Levi, te presento a Marie Dok -dijo haciendo una mueca.

-La esposa de Nile -dedujo por el apellido y recordó la conversación de la cena en la fiesta a la que habían asistido.

-Justamente y es a él a quien vengo a ver.

-¿A él o a Erwin? -pregunto Hange molesta.

-Hange, los celos son horribles y te harán envejecer mas rápido -dijo con la intención de molestarla.

-Para que lo sepas Erwin y yo terminamos.

-¿Al fin se dio cuenta de su error? Salir con una versión horrible mía no le va a ayudar a superarme. Nadie se compara conmigo, ni en belleza, ni en encanto, talento o inteligencia.

-La razón por la que terminamos no es asunto tuyo -contesto enojada-. Y lo único que te salva de una golpiza es que estas embarazada -dijo Hange apretando los puños para contener su furia.

Marie estaba por contestarle a Hange cuando vieron como salían de la junta.

-Adiós Hange -dijo enojada Marie y se alejo de ella.

-Linda personalidad ¿Tu clon malvado?

-Algo así, era la ex de Erwin antes de que lo cambiara por Nile -explico-. Y antes de que pienses que lo hizo debido a que ama a Nile, en realidad lo hizo por puro interés monetario, en el fondo siempre he sabido que sigue enamorada de Erwin.

Levi tenia mas preguntas, pero en ese momento Erwin apareció y no lucia muy contento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto Hange inmediatamente al ver el rostro derrotado de su comandante.

-No ha salido nada bien, han llegado al acuerdo en implementar normas drásticas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -pregunto Levi.

-Los refugiados no serán prioridad, recibirán el mínimo de alimentos.

-No pueden hacer eso -interrumpió Hange-. Morirán de hambre, los jóvenes les arrebataran la comida a los adultos mayores y ya ni hablar de los niños, habrá peleas y todo será un caos en los refugios.

-Lo sé, pero también se va a desatar el caos en las ciudades y en el campo.

-¿Porque?

-Debido a la sobrepoblación y escases de alimentos el gobierno emitirá una ley, los matrimonios quedaran prohibidos salvo consideración de un consejo y aquellos que tengan hijos deberán pagar un impuesto excesivo, a menos que se unan a la legión.

-Eso es bueno, tendremos mas reclutas, mas carne de cañón y alimento para los titanes -dijo sarcástico Levi.

-Levi, esto no es gracioso.

-Pero es básicamente lo que quiere el gobierno, quieren que los adultos y jóvenes desesperados se unan a la legión y ya saben que mas de uno muere en expediciones, las cuales nos han autorizado.

-¿Cuantas? -pregunto Hange.

-En palabras de Zackly, las que sean necesarias.

-Necesarias ¿para qué? ¿para sellar el muro o para que mueran más personas? -pregunto furiosa Hange.

-Solo dijo necesarias -contesto Erwin.

* * *

Llego la noche y Hange miraba nuevamente por la ventana, había tenido su primer pleito con Levi y seguían sin hablarse. Considero infinidad de veces ir a buscarlo y arreglar las cosas, pero su enojo no se lo permitía, hasta que sintió aquella mirada nuevamente sobre ella y sonrió.

-Deja de mirarme Levi -dijo girándose para verlo.

-Deberías descansar, por la herida -dijo mientras caminaba hacia Hange-. Perdóname Hange, no era mi intención el insultarte.

-No importa ya, pero deveras hacerme una promesa. Yo no te celare y tu no me celaras.

Hange no quería perder tiempo discutiendo sobre la pelea o en disculpas, para ella era suficiente con que Levi estuviera ahí frente a ella dispuesto a continuar a su lado.

-Lo intentare -dijo rodeando a Hange por la cintura con cuidado para no lastimarla.

-Dilo -ordeno-. Di: Yo no te celare y tu no me celaras, yo no te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase, tu eres mío y yo soy tuya.

**Saludos a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, para mi ustedes son especiales y me animan a continuar escribiendo, Meiko ahora ya sabes como me siento cuando veo los comentarios que me dejan, grito y salto como loca. Ahora para los que leen High School sé que mataran porque no han tenido respuesta sobre quien rayos es Alexandre Smith, pero lo he hecho para crear más misterio, lo sé, soy un ser diabólico, no me maten, prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrán su respuesta. Ahora sobre el capítulo quería dar a notar que aquí los papeles se invierten, Levi es el celoso y Hange no y hemos avanzado en otra parte de la promesa que se hacen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 6**

**Take my hand, will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you**

**All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
For me**

_TRADUCCION: Toma mi mano ¿vas a compartir esto conmigo? Porque cariño sin ti. Todo el brillo de mil focos, todas las estrellas que robamos del cielo nocturno nunca serán suficiente. Torres de oro son todavía demasiado pequeñas. Estas manos podrían sostener el mundo, pero nunca será suficiente para mí. _

El sonido de las campanas despertó a Hange, ella se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Oye cuatro ojos despiértate -dijo Levi quitándole la cobija.

-No, solo unos minutos más -se quejó e intento taparse nuevamente.

-Ni un minuto más -volvió a regañar.

-Es tu culpa, tú me mantuviste despierta toda la noche -dijo asiéndose bolita debido al frio.

-Recuerda que tenemos que patrullar los refugios y pronto repartirán las provisiones.

Hange se levanto con pesadez y se puso una bata blanca sobre su pijama para quitarse el frio.

-Bien, dame cinco minutos.

-Vas a requerir más de cinco minutos, no permitiré que salgas de aquí sin tomar un baño -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tome un baño ayer -alego cansada.

-¡Los baños se toman diario! -grito y al ver que Hange estaba por regresar a la cama a dormir camino hacia ella y la cargo sobre su hombro.

-¡Bájame enano idiota! -grito y pataleo.

-Vas a tomar un baño o juro que nunca más volveré a tocarte -dijo decidido mientras salía del cuarto rumbo al baño.

.

Segundos más tarde Hange estaba en la tina meditando un sinfín de cosas mientras Levi pasaba la esponja por su espalda y sentía alivio en su cuerpo magullado gracias al agua caliente.

-Auch -se quejó por el dolor.

-Ayer por la noche no te quejaste del dolor -dijo mirando los moretones en la espalda de Hange-. Espero que el dolor te haga entender que debes ser menos imprudente.

-Oye eres mi pareja, no mi madre.

Levi se levantó y tomo una toalla.

-Debemos darnos prisa -dijo extendiéndola.

-Tu fuiste el que insistió en el baño -dijo Hange saliendo de la tina y enrollando la toalla en su cuerpo desnudo.

-Me niego a tocarte si estas sucia -dijo abrasándola por detrás y besando su hombro.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar de repartición vieron el caos en persona. La gente se empujaba, gritaba y arrancaba la comida. Las personas ya no hacían fila y se escuchaba el llanto de niños y una que otra mujer.

Entre ellos varios hombres se estaban golpeando y otros atacaban a los soldados para llegar a la comida.

-¡Hagan una fila! -gritaba un miembro de las tropas estacionarias, pero nadie le hacía caso.

-Ve a detener la pelea, yo a que hagan una maldita fila -dijo Hange y Levi asintió.

-¿Problemas para controlar el rebaño? -pegunto Hange al hombre.

-Lo que faltaba, que estuvieran fastidiando los inútiles de la legión -dijo mirando a Hange con desprecio.

Hange miro a su alrededor, varios de las tropas estacionarias hacían una cadena humana para bloquearles el paso.

-Lo están haciendo mal -dijo al notar que estaban a punto de pasar los civiles.

-Supongo que tienes una mejor forma de controlarlos -dijo burlón.

-Algunas, pero por ahora -contesto Hange y le arrebato la escopeta al hombre.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto sorprendido, pero al instante Hange disparo al muro a una altura considerable.

La gente entro en pánico y se agacho cubriendo sus cabezas.

-¡Primer tiro de advertencia, no daré un segundo, formen una maldita línea o quédense sin alimento! -grito Hange y la gente se levanto asustada mientras formaban una línea. Ella sonrió complacida y le entrego la escopeta al soldado-. El rebaño asustado se controla con miedo -dijo y vio como se había quedado con la boca abierta-. El miedo les nubla el cerebro, nunca entenderán a base de palabras solo de acciones y la barrera humana está mal, los brazos deben ir a la espalda entrelazados con los de sus otros compañeros, así les será más difícil romperla sin mencionar que los civiles no serán agredidos en el proceso.

Hange se alejo y superviso durante unos minutos hasta que el alboroto comenzó de nuevo debido al anuncio.

-¡Las raciones se han agotado! -grito un miembro de la policía militar y nuevamente empezaron a protestar los civiles, así como empujarse y arrebatarse la comida.

-¡Dame eso, no he comido desde ayer! -grito un hombre que se jaloneaba con otro más robusto y alto.

-¡Aléjate es mi comida! -gritaba y entonces le soltaba un puñetazo al otro hombre haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás y empujara a un miembro de la policía militar.

El hombre se giro y arrebato el arma al soldado y luego apunto.

La gente grito como loca y salió corriendo, el hombre disparo y en lugar de darle a su blanco fallo y le dio a una mujer creando más pánico.

-¡Alto ahí! -ordeno un hombre de la policía militar mientras le apuntaba.

-¡Fue un accidente, lo juro! -dijo el hombre y comenzó a llorar.

Hange sabía que eso acabaría mal y entonces el hombre ante la presión apunto a su cabeza y se disparó. Restos de su cerebro salieron volando y ensuciando a su alrededor y Hange sintió nauseas.

-No veas, ven conmigo -dijo Levi cubriéndole los ojos mientras ella se llevaba una mano a la boca y otra a la altura de su estómago.

Levi la arrastro lejos del caos y entonces vomito.

-Diseccionas aves, titanes y animales y vomitas por un poco de sangre humana -dijo mirando a Hange quien lucía pálida.

-No ha sido por la sangre Levi -dijo recuperándose-. Solo no puedo creer que se comporten como animales.

-Es la naturaleza humana, la necesidad de vivir les hace actuar sin pensar en los demás -explico sin mostrar algún sentimiento. Para Hange todo ese alboroto era algo nuevo, para él no, había visto cosas peores en la ciudad subterránea.

* * *

-La situación se sale de control -dijo Erwin mirando por la ventana. Él estaba en compañía de Levi quien le había comunicado sobre el incidente-. Apenas han pasado unas semanas y ya se empieza a notar la escasez de comida, la gente se esta volviendo mas agresiva debido al hambre y pronto comenzaran a morir.

-Y entre más cadáveres en las calles mas alimañas, entre mas alimañas mas enfermedades y la población continuara muriendo.

-Si la gente empieza a morir por enfermedad esto afectara tanto a ricos como pobres, debo plantear ese punto en la siguiente reunión -dijo decidido Erwin.

-No escucharan Erwin, ellos solo quieren que la gente refugiada muera, son un lastre y no desean hundirse con ellos.

-Pero algo se ha de intentar -dijo girándose para ver a Levi directamente-. ¿Hange esta bien? -pregunto y un rastro pequeño de angustia se reflejó en su rostro.

-Un poco alterada por el incidente de la mañana.

-Ya veo -dijo y se giro de nuevo-. Eso es todo Levi.

Él se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Hange miraba sin ánimos su plato de comida y por mas que intentaba comer no lo lograba pues temía que fuera a vomitarlo todo de nuevo.

-Tienes que comer -dijo Levi sentándose a su lado y noto el plato lleno.

-No tengo apetito -contesto apartando el plato-. Erwin me dijo que me tomara el día, pero eso solo empeorara las cosas.

-Eres mujer de ciencia no soldado, entiendo que sientas que te ha cortado las alas -dijo mirando el rostro triste de Hange.

-Extraño mis investigaciones, tener mi cabeza ocupada y no pensar en tanta miseria -confeso- Incluso preferiría matar titanes antes que seguir encerrada aquí.

-Es muy temprano para pensar en una misión al exterior, casi van a cumplirse dos meses desde lo del muro.

-No han sido dos meses -dijo Hange.

-Dije casi -aclaro.

-No, no llevamos tanto tiempo -alego y se puso a meditar.

-Torpe te digo que si -regaño Levi y entonces Hange se levantó asustada.

-Tengo que irme -dijo y antes de salir volvió a girarse y tomo el plato.

* * *

Hange salió a dar un paseo, necesitaba despejarse y meditar, además esa noche tenía una misión. Ella diviso a lo lejos un niño pequeño que estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, temblaba de frio y además se veía demasiado sucio y demacrado.

-Hola pequeño -saludo Hange sonriendo y sin ser demasiado escandalosa para no asustarlo-. Toma -dijo entregándole su plato y el niño lo tomo mientras su mirada se iluminaba, eso hizo a Hange sonreír verdaderamente y luego se quitó la capa verde de la legión y se la coloco al niño-. Comienza a sentirse frio.

-Gracias señorita -hablo el pequeño y miro el nombre bordado de la capa-. Han… Han Zoe.

-Hange Zoe -corrigió alborotándole el cabello-. Continúa practicando pequeño.

Dicho esto, continuo su caminata hasta que se detuvo y sonrió-. Se que me estas siguiendo Levi -dijo y una figura descendió del tejado.

-Viejos hábitos -dijo caminando hasta estar al lado de Hange.

-Siempre podre sentir esa mirada tuya sobre mi -contesto mirándolo de lado.

-No deberías pasearte sola por las calles de noche, eres mujer y muchos hombres son unos cerdos.

-Puedo defenderme -dijo molesta, pero Levi la tomo desprevenida y la empujo hacia la pared colocando sus brazos a cada lado de Hange para impedirle escapar.

-No lo creo -dijo acercándose a su rostro y besándola con intensidad.

-Es que tu eres mi debilidad -contesto en cuanto Levi dejo sus labios.

Levi se quito su capa y se la coloco a Hange.

-Hace frio, debemos irnos o nos congelaremos -dijo apartándose de ella.

Hange asintió y se aferro a la capa de Levi, fue cuando noto que sus manos estaban heladas, pronto el frio seria otro factor que diezmaría la población.

-¿No tienes frio? -pregunto alcanzándolo.

-Estoy acostumbrado -contesto.

-Por vivir en la ciudad subterránea -dedujo y Levi asintió-. Dime más de ti -pidió Hange a Levi mientras caminaban.

-Mi madre murió cuando era niño -comenzó a decir y tomo la mano de Hange-. Después Kenny un amigo de mi madre o al menos así fue como se presentó, cuido de mí.

-¿Dices que quizás era tu padre? -pregunto intrigada

-No, pero podría haber sido un familiar. Nunca lo sabre -respondió-. Él se fue cuando era un mocoso y entonces tuve que valerme por mí mismo.

-Lo lamento -dijo tratando de imaginar lo que Levi había tenido que vivir a esa edad solo. Ella había perdido a su familia a los trece años y aun así sin Erwin jamás se hubiera imaginado seguir viva.

-Me entreno y enseño a sobrevivir, no necesitaba más de él -contesto amargamente-. Y ahora es tu turno, hemos hablando de cómo me crie, pero no has dicho nada de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Como te enamoraste de Erwin.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto sorprendida y él asintió-. Bueno fue una época muy mala para mí -comenzó a narrar-. Se lo que estás pensando ¿Qué puedo yo saber sobre miseria?

-En realidad pienso que tu juventud debió ser muy jodida como para que seas tan dura y fuerte.

-No te equivocas. Mi padre era inventor y estaba inventando algo que según él podría cambiar la vida dentro de las murallas, veras él estaba estudiando la anatomía de las aves y creía que el humano algún día podría volar gracias a su invento ¿chiflado no?

-No creo que estuviera loco, solo veía el mundo de diferente forma.

-Pues la policía militar tampoco pensó que estaba loco y fueron a buscarlo una noche, yo tenia trece y Erwin dieciséis…

.

Hange era una joven de trece años, llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en media cola y un vestido. Se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a preparar la cena mientras su madre le explicaba los motivos por los que su padre creía que existía vida más allá de las murallas y que su invento los ayudaría a evitar a los titanes. Entonces un hombre entro estrepitosamente rompiendo la puerta de entrada y después cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Amigo ¿Qué te ha pasado? -pregunto el padre de Hange agachándose para ver cómo se encontraba.

Hange y su madre se asomaron y ella pudo notar que el hombre sangraba.

-Elena trae vendas -pidió el padre de Hange.

-¡Charles rápido la policía ya viene!

En ese instante el padre de Hange la miro a ella y a su madre y pudo ver el terror en sus ojos.

-Ven Hange rápido -dijo su madre tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia la sala.

El padre de Hange las siguió y retiro un tapete dejando ver una puertita escondida.

-Corre y no me esperes -pidió a su esposa compartiendo un último beso. Hange ingreso primero y después su madre, luego su padre cerro la puertita y Hange escucho como irrumpían en la casa.

-Charls Pikale se le ha encontrado culpable de confabular contra la corona -dijo un hombre y enseguida se escuchó un disparo.

Los ojos de Hange se llenaron de lágrimas y su madre le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ningún sonido, luego la guio por el túnel y salieron al exterior a unos kilómetros de la casa.

-Corre Hange -dijo llena de miedo su madre mientras Hange apenas podía caminar debido al frio pues estaban en pleno invierno.

-¡Allí están! -grito un hombre y señalo a las prófugas, otro de sus compañeros salió de a casa y apunto.

Hange corría tomada de la mano de su madre y escucho el disparo, luego su madre cayo a la nieve soltándola.

-Corre Hange -volvió a decirle antes de morir, pero ella se quedó petrificada.

Los hombres llegaron a ella y la tomaron del brazo.

-Mira, hemos encontrado una lindura en el bosque -dijo mirándola lascivamente y tirándola al suelo-. Voy a disfrutar esto.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue decapitado por detrás manchando a Hange de sangre. Los otros dos hombres salieron corriendo y entonces Hange miro aquel hombre montado sobre un caballo blanco. Él desmonto y camino hacia Hange, se agacho para poder verla y le extendió su mano mientras le sonreía.

-Hange Pikale, mi nombre es Erwin Smith -se presentó, pero Hange no se enfocó en el rostro de su salvador, su mirada estaba sobre la capa verde que portaba y en el pequeño escudo de esta.

-Las alas de libertad -dijo con voz temblorosa.

Hange había escuchado miles de historias sobre los valientes guerreros que estaban dentro de la legión de exploración y en ese momento para ella Erwin parecía todo un ángel enviado a protegerla.

Erwin se quitó la capa y se la coloco a Hange ya que noto que temblaba, la subió al caballo y se reunió con otro hombre.

-Uno escapo, no llegamos a tiempo -anuncio.

-El invento de Charls iba a hacer un gran cambio -dijo Erwin y en su cabeza maldijo su suerte-. ¿Ahora que capitán? -pregunto a aquel hombre encapuchado.

-Nada, tenemos que esconderla -al decir esto fijo su mirada en Hange-. La policía militar no descansara hasta encontrarla y matarla.

-Podemos fingir su muerte -sugirió Erwin-. Quememos la casa y así no podrán identificar los cuerpos.

-¿Qué pasara con el hombre que escapo?

-Va a guardar silencio, a él no le convendrá decir que una chica de trece se le escapo, es más se dará el crédito por el incendio.

Tras este encuentro Erwin se llevó a Hange a una posada y le entrego ropa de la legión para que se cambiara.

Pero ella no podía superar la muerte de sus padres así que por la noche escapo y subió a la muralla. Miro hacia la ciudad dentro de las murallas y luego miro al exterior, cerro los ojos y más lagrimas cayeron. Ella estaba por dar un paso cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso -dijo Erwin a sus espaldas.

-¿A ti que más te da? -contesto triste.

-Es una larga caída, te dará tiempo de pensar, pero una vez que saltes no podrás dar paso atrás -contesto acercándose a ella lentamente.

-No es que importe mucho si muero -dijo Hange.

-Pues a mi si, tu padre decía que eras un ser brillante, sé que un día lograras grandes cosas y podrías ayudar mucho -dicho esto le extendió su mano.

-No puedo ayudar en nada, mi familia está muerta y no pude hacer nada -contesto girándose para ver a Erwin.

-Tienes razón, no pudiste hacer nada ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres débil y estúpida -contento dejando atrás el rostro amable y mostrando una cara diferente-. Pero no tiene por qué ser así, claro esa es tu decisión. Aunque si me lo preguntas yo veo que poses gran valor, una mujer que está dispuesta a saltar… yo ciertamente no lo haría. Claro está que se necesita más valor para vivir ¿dime Hange cuanto valor tienes?

Hange miro la mano de Erwin y la tomo.

-Te ayudare con una condición -dijo apartándose de la orilla-. Quiero unirme al cuerpo de exploración, quiero ser fuerte.

-Primero tendrás que recibir entrenamiento y por tu edad…

-¡No me importa! -le grito y después lo miro decidida-. Voy a ser la mejor.

-Entonces necesitaras un nuevo apellido.

-Zoe -contesto-. Como la guerrera Zoe Belladona y su significado es vida.

-Muy bien -asintió Erwin-. Aquí descansa Hange Pikale y nace Hange Zoe la mujer más letal e inteligente que cualquiera podría llegar a conocer.

.

-Era débil y por ello no había podido salvar a mi familia, tenía que ser fuerte. Así que me uní a la legión, me cambie el apellido y aquí estoy escondida a plena vista del gobierno, además, me gradué como primera de mi clase. Ahora hago que cada día cuente, hacer planes es ridículo, un día estas vivo y otro ya no. Cuando la gente pregunta ¿Cómo conocí a Erwin? simplemente les contesto que él me salvo.

-¿Y el sujeto que escapo?

-Los mate, lenta y dolorosamente -contesto y Levi pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos.

-Nunca más te hare enfadar -contesto experimentando por primera vez el miedo.

* * *

Por la noche Hange dormía junto a Levi y entonces se levanto sintiendo ganas de vomitar nuevamente, pero logro controlarlo.

-Eso te pasa por no comer -le dijo Levi sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Acaso no duermes nunca? -pregunto molesta.

-Sueño ligero, el más mínimo movimiento me despierta -contesto y esta vez abrió sus parpados para ver a Hange.

Ella también lo miro cautivada por esos ojos.

-Supongo que es otro veneficio de haber vivido en la ciudad subterránea -dijo pasando sus dedos entre la cabellera negra de su compañero.

-Tienes que comer Hange, si dejas de hacerlo comenzaras a sentirte débil -dijo incorporándose para poder tener su rostro mas cerca-. Experimentar hambre no es agradable, es una muerte lenta. Cuando Kenny me encontró estaba casi en los huesos y al borde de la muerte -explico tomando su mano.

-Gracias Levi, ya sabes por estar a mi lado y hablarme de tu pasado, se que no te es fácil.

-Contigo todo es fácil -contesto robándole después un beso.

-Levi, creo que puedo estar embarazada -confeso.

* * *

Erwin estaba trabajando cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo sin despegar la mirada del papel.

-Comandante una mujer lo busca -anuncio uno de sus subordinados.

-Dile que si no es urgente entonces que espere hasta mañana -contesto molesto ¿Quién podía querer verlo a esas horas de la noche? Pensó que quizás era otra broma de Pixis y que e había enviado una prostituta.

-Siempre trabajando Erwin -dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Marie -pronuncio su nombre y levanto la vista, ella lucia hermosa y en sus brazos cargaba un niño.

Marie ingreso a la oficina y el subordinado cerró la puerta.

-Veo que tu hijo nacio.

-Alexandre -hablo y sonrió mirando al bebe-. La comadrona dice que se parece mucho a mí, pero yo le veo un ligero parecido a su padre, como por ejemplo las cejas -dijo alzando la vista para ver a Erwin.

-Eres cruel -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Traerlo aquí ¿para qué? ¿Para que lo conozca y después crezca con el apellido Dok?

Erwin había amado a Marie, pero después de que lo dejara por dinero y puro interés ahora podía ver a la verdadera mujer que tenia enfrente, ella no era amable ni buena ni honesta, era una mujer interesada y superficial y aun sabiendo todo esto había caído nuevamente en sus redes unos meses atrás.

-La cosa es que su nombre completo es Alexandre Smith -dijo y noto la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Erwin.

Ella lo examino, estaba de pie mirándola incrédulo, tan atractivo como siempre y se preguntó ¿Cómo podía no amarlo? No importaba el dinero que Nile pudiera darle, no importaban las fiestas glamorosas o sus ropas de seda, todo eso carecía de significado si tan solo pudiera tener nuevamente el amor de Erwin, pero ella haba elegido y no existía marcha atrás, no podía dejar a Nile y esperar vivir un cuento de hadas con Erwin, no era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar las críticas de la sociedad.

**Al fin, ya pueden saber de quién es el hijo, aunque uno de ustedes en sus comentarios ya lo sabía jeje muy buen análisis detective, me atrapaste desde que comentaste que no podía ser hijo LeviHan debido a los genes Ackerman y que como Marie se parecerse a Hange podía ser de ella. Aunque también les deje pistas en High School cuando Hange menciona que si Erwin tuviera hijos con Marie estos serían castaños y además cada clase que da Pixis es un adelanto de lo que se viene, en este caso cuando hablan de el libro La letra escarlata, una mujer que cometió adulterio. **


	7. Chapter 7

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 7**

**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Run away to a world that we design**

_TRADUCCION: Pueden decir que es una locura, que hemos perdido la cabeza. No me importa si nos llaman locos. Huir a un mundo que diseñemos._

Erwin estaba en compañía de Mike en su oficina cuando Hange entro azotando la puerta.

-¡Erwin tenemos serios problemas con los refugiados! -grito Hange y un bebe comenzó a llorar.

-Gracias Hange, lo has despertado -dijo Mike intentando calmar al bebe.

-¿Qué hace un bebe en la oficina? -pregunto sorprendida mirando rápidamente al niño en brazos de Mke-. No me digas que has engañado a Nanaba.

-No, yo no ¡Nunca! -contesto inmediatamente Mike.

-Hange te presento a Alexandre Smith -dijo Erwin.

-¡¿Que?! -grito Hange-. ¡Erwin exijo una respuesta ya!

-Y yo exijo que dejen de discutir para que el bebe deje de llorar -dijo Mike quien ya no soportaba los llantos.

-Dámelo, lo estás haciendo mal -dijo Hange arrebatándole a Alexandre de los brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo hasta que guardo silencio.

-Al fin, mis pobres idos -dijo aliviado Mike.

Hange miro al bebe, tenía unos pequeños mechones castaños y su rostro lucia tierno con sus grandes mejillas rosadas.

-Quiero una explicación ahora -dijo en susurro para no despertar a Alexandre.

-Marie y yo tuvimos una aventura hace unos meses, ella llevaba discutiendo mucho con Nile, fue a buscarme por ser su único amigo, una cosa llevo a la otra y paso lo que paso, creo que no necesito explicarte como se hace un bebe.

-Así que me engañaste con Marie -reclamo y contuvo sus ganas de gritarle.

-Y tú con Levi -argumento Erwin.

-Tu fuiste el primero en engañarme.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? -pregunto mirando nuevamente al bebe en busca de un parecido con Erwin.

-Marie no ha estado con Nile desde hace mucho. Nie estaba dispuesto a darle su apellido con tal de no pasar vergüenza ante la sociedad, pero ahora con las nuevas políticas de impuestos sobre los hijos ha preferido pasar vergüenza publica que pagar un solo céntimo.

-Nile es un imbécil -maldijo y le entrego el bebe a Mike-. Mike déjanos solos -pidió Hange.

-Mike te prohíbo que te retires -ordeno de inmediato Erwin.

-Mike dije largo -dijo decidida Hange.

-Mike -regaño Erwin al ver que Mike estaba por salir de la oficina.

-¿Si me giro y finjo no ver e asesinato cuenta? -pregunto con miedo Mike mientras le daba la espalda a ambos.

-Hange mira lo siento tanto… -comenzó a decir Erwin, pero luego sintió un gran golpe en la entrepierna.

-Imbécil -dijo furiosa y Erwin contuvo el dolor lo mejor que pudo mientras Hange salía de la oficina.

-Voy por hielos -dijo Mike saliendo también.

* * *

Esa tarde el gobierno anuncio que los refugiados serían enviados a trabajar en el campo y todos los miembros de las tres divisiones tuvieron que ayudar en el traslado.

Erwin supervisaba desde la lejanía asegurándose que el traslado se llevara a cabo de manera tranquila y sin incidentes cuando diviso a Zackly y a Pixis quienes se acercaban cabalgando.

-comandante ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -pregunto Erwin en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-He ganado la carrera, te estas volviendo viejo Dot -dijo burlón Zackly mientras Pixis sacaba una botella plateada donde guardaba su bebida.

-Te di ventaja para no ridiculizarte frente a todos Darius -contesto Pixis.

-Ha, ya quisieras ahora dame eso -dijo arrebatándole la botella a Pixis para terminarse la bebida.

-No creo que sea buena idea beber y cabalgar al mismo tiempo -dijo Erwin mientras pensaba en alguna forma de quitarse a esos dos de encima.

-Hemos venido aquí a ver un poco de acción -contesto Zackly y en su voz ya se podía ver que estaba un poco pasado de copas-. Nada es mas energizante que una buena pelea entre aldeanos.

-Yo diría que nada es mas vigorizante que estar en una pelea -intervino Pixis.

-Una pelea por una mujer, eso si es vigorizante -añadió Zackly y ambos rieron y se dieron palmaditas mostrando estar de acuerdo.

-Yo espero que el traslado sea tranquilo, sin incidentes y que todo mejore -dijo Erwin molesto por los comentarios de aquellos dos.

-Vamos Erwin, no seas tan estirado -dijo Zackly dándole un golpe en el hombro a Erwin y después miro hacia la caravana que se trasladaba.

-¿Sabes que necesitamos? -pregunto Zackly tras mirar en silencio unos segundos-. Necesitamos eso -dijo señalando a Levi de lejos-. Mas soldados fuertes, capases de matar titanes, dame diez buenos soldados como esos y recuperaríamos el muro en un solo día.

-Levi es fuerte, pero es el único en su clase -coincidió Erwin.

-No tiene por qué ser así -dijo Zackly sin despegar la mirada de Levi-. Conozco varias mujeres que podrían darle hijos saludables, guerreros fuertes y dedicados a una sola cosa, matar titanes.

-Con todo respeto no creo que Levi acceda a eso -dijo Erwin preocupado por aquel comentario de Zackly pues sabía que el gobernó era capaz de todo.

-No existe hombre que se resista a este trato tan jugoso, él se acuesta con muchas mujeres, se encarga de dejarlas embarazadas, nacen los niños y el gobierno se encargara de entrenarlos, tan simple como eso -explico-. Si a mí me propusieran ese trato me bajaría los pantalones sin dudar.

-Puede ser, pero él no y sugiero que no le haga esa propuesta o podría terminar asesinado o con heridas graves.

-Bueno, si es un romántico empedernido siempre podemos esperar a que se enamore de una mujer y deje descendencia, el día del nacimiento de ese niño será el más dichoso.

Erwin miro a Levi e instintivamente buso a Hange y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, el hijo nacido de la mujer más inteligente de todo Paradai junto con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ¿Qué podría resultar de eso? Zackly no se equivocaba, aquel niño sería tan letal que el gobierno no dudaría en poner sus manos sobre él y arrebatárselo a sus padres. Luego sacudió su cabeza y elimino ese pensamiento, sabía que Hange ni loca seria madre, ella muchas veces le había dicho a Erwin que no pensaba tener hijos y no porque le desagradaran, de echo tenía mucho talento para desenvolverse con los pequeños, más bien debido a que no era una prioridad para ella, para Hange sus investigaciones eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

.

Hange cabalgaba mientras supervisaba su área asignada y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la altura de su vientre, pronto seria madre y no tenía idea de que hacer. Le preocupaba no ser una buena madre, estaba consiente de que siempre estaba metida en sus investigaciones por el bien de la humanidad y ahora con un hijo por llegar ella se preguntaba ¿Qué tendría más importancia criar a su hijo o buscar un mundo mejor para él? Era demasiado que procesar.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a un niño pequeño sentado en e suelo, este lloraba debido al cansancio en sus piernas y su madre intentaba consolarlo. Esta escena le hizo pensar ¿Acaso seria bueno traer a un mundo así a su hijo? Eran demasiadas dudas y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

-Oye torpe ten cuidado, estabas por caer del caballo -regaño Levi sosteniéndola-. Ahora tienes que ser más cuidadosa.

-Lo siento, creo que me he mareado, síntomas del embarazo -contesto recuperando el equilibrio.

-Y es por ello que debo hablar con Erwin, no puedes seguir paseándote como si nada.

-Yo le diré a Erwin, solo que la noticia del bebe me afecto.

-¿Cuál bebe, el suyo o el nuestro?

-Ambos, -contesto de inmediato y Levi la miro fijamente-. Se que estás pensando que no debería importarme, pero eso no elimina el hecho de que me engaño, no iba a decírmelo nunca, iba a ser padre y pretendía llevarse el secreto a la tumba. Ahora entiendo porque tenía meses sin tocarme, se sentía culpable, ese vil mujeriego…

-No deberías alterarte tanto.

-Hazme una lista de todo lo que no debo de hacer -dijo enojada.

-Es enserio torpe, debes ser más cuidadosa, podrías caer y perder a nuestro hijo, podrías no comer adecuadamente y nuestro hijo nacería con problemas… -comenzó a enlistar.

-Ya Levi no seas exagerado.

-No es ser exagerado -dijo enojado tratando de no subir el volumen de su voz.

-Estas siendo exagerado, esta mañana no me despertaste y me obligaste a comer, prácticamente me metiste la comida a la boca por la fuerza -reclamo.

-Alguien tiene que cuidarte y a nuestro hijo, debes comer, dormir, no hacer esfuerzos…

-Se lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, creme que estoy muy consciente de esto, pero tanta protección de tu parte me asfixia y ahora vuelve a la formación -dijo firmemente y girando su cabeza para no ver más a Levi.

Levi hizo su sonido habitual que hacía cuando estaba molesto y después se alejó de Hange, haciéndola sentir culpable.

* * *

Tras dejar instalados a los ciudadanos el cuerpo de exploración también partido al lugar que había destinado el gobierno como su nuevo cuartel general.

-Y este será tu laboratorio Hange -dijo Erwin abriendo una puerta para mostrarle un cuarto grande con mucha iluminación-. No más sótano, tendrás más luz solar y como puedes ver tus documentos y todo ya están aquí.

Hange miro ilusionada y deseaba ponerse a trabajar, quería brincar de la emoción y hacer un sinfín de cosas, pero entonces recordó que ahora debía de pensar por otra persona además de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? -pregunto Erwin confundido-. Generalmente eres más emocional.

-Es solo que… Erwin tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Puede ser mañana? -pregunto recordando que todavía tenía que hacer un sinfín de cosas y Hange asintió.

-Erwin algo mas -hablo antes de que él se alejara-. Lamento haberte golpeado esta mañana, si debo recibir un castigo lo afrontare.

-Esta bien, me lo merecía.

-Solo una duda ¿la amas? -pregunto esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos de Erwin-. A Marie ¿la seguías amando cuando estabas conmigo?

Erwin miro a Hange unos segundos, podía pensar en una buena respuesta que le ayudara a hacerla sentir mejor, pero eso no serviría de nada, nada de lo que pudiera decirle cambiaria las cosas o justificaría su engaño.

-Cuando te conocí mi corazón estaba roto, tu fuiste el calmante que mi vida necesitaba, yo perdí a mi padre y tu a los tuyos por las mismas causas y teníamos las mismas metas ¿recuerdas? Incluso hicimos una lista.

-Esa lista todavía la conservo -dijo Hange recordando que debía estar guardada en algún lugar dentro de todas las cajas que Moblit se había encargado de trasladar el día de la caída de la muralla.

-Pero la gente cambia, es parte de crecer -dijo acariciando la mejilla de Hange-. Ya no eres esa mocosa insolente de trece años y ciertamente ya no soy ese ingenuo de dieciséis.

-Si, era una mocosa arrogante -confeso Hange-. Amaba que me fueras a visitar durante la instrucción y ver la cara de bobaliconas que ponían todas al ver o guapo que eras.

Este comentario hizo sonreír a Erwin y recordó buenos tiempos.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

-Cuando cumplí quince, fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos, tu me besaste y fue mi primer encuentro con un titan ¿Qué podía haber sido mejor?

-Recuerdo que desobedeciste a Shadis, te lanzaste como suicida y yo tuve que salvarte.

-En realidad yo te salve a ti -contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo porque intente salvarte -argumento y ambos rieron-. Hange, no importa que la vida nos este separando ahora, quiero que sepas que hablaba enserio cuando dije que siempre serias el amor de mi vida.

-Pero Marie…

-Marie fue mi primer amor, tu fuiste mi gran amor.

-Eso lo has robado del poema En la vida conocerás tres amores.

-Pues no estaba errado el que lo escribió -dijo Erwin y se inclinó con la intención de besar a Hange, pero ella lo aparto.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar, prometo nunca hacerlo a menos que tú lo hagas -dijo alejándose de ella.

-Eso nunca pasara -contesto.

-Déjame soñar.

-Yo podría darte un gran golpe y mandarte a soñar -dijo Levi quien estaba detrás de Erwin con una cara furiosa y los brazos cruzados.

-Levi -dijo calmado en cuanto se giro para verlo-. Me retiro para que hablen a solas.

Dicho esto Erwin se alejo y Levi no hablo hasta que Erwin se perdió en la lejanía.

-Una escena muy conmovedora, casi lamento interrumpirla -dijo mirando enojado a Hange, pero ella lucia feliz.

-Ya Levi, no te pongas celoso -dijo acercándose a él-. Sabes que lo de Erwin ya es pasado.

-Intento besarte -reclamo.

-Y yo se lo negué.

-Tsk eso no impide que me enoje, el no te ha superado.

-Ha pasado poco tiempo, claro que sigue sintiendo algo por mi -dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Y tú? -pregunto soltándose de Hange para apartarse.

-Ya sabes que no, dejé de sentir amor por Erwin tiempo atrás y más cuando comencé a notarte y además tu serás el padre de mi hijo -dijo llevándose la mano al vientre-. Ahora ayúdame con la limpieza por favor -suplico.

-Tsk, lo hare solo para que no hagas ningún esfuerzo.

Hange repaso con la mirada toda la habitación, había montones de cajas tanto en las mesas como en el suelo que seguían cerradas y decidió abrir una. Esta estaba repleta de libros y comenzó a acomodarlos en el enorme librero que abarcaba toda una pared, inicio por los estantes de abajo y después se quedo meditando al ver que los había llenado y solo quedaban los de arriba.

-Levi necesito tu ayuda -pidió Hange y esto confundió a Levi quien estaba sacudiendo la habitación, ella generalmente era impulsiva y nunca pedía ayuda con nada-. Las cajas son muy pesadas y además necesitare que me ayudes a terminar de acomodar los libros en los estantes de arriba.

Levi no dijo nada y comenzó a acomodar los libros en completo silencio.

-Perdóname -murmuro sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo.

-No tengo nada que perdonar torpe -contesto caminado hacia ella y le quito un mechón del rostro.

-Juro que no te cuestionare sobre tus impulsos protectores y te hare caso en todo -dijo alzando la vista para mirarlo.

-Supongo que tampoco debo cuestionarte respecto a lo que haces o no. Se que no eres tan torpe como para poner en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo.

-O hija -agrego Hange-. Qué te parece esto. Yo Hange Zoe Pikale -dijo susurrando este último apellido-. Te prometo a ti Levi que no me pondré celosa y tú no te pondrás celoso, tu no me cuestionaras y yo no te cuestionare, yo no te voy a abandonar nunca pase lo que pase, tu eres mío y yo soy tuya. Vamos ahora dilo tu Levi y sobre todo la parte de los celos.

-Tsk idiota -se quejó-. Bien, yo Levi te prometo a ti Hange Zoe que no me pondré celoso, no te cuestionare, pero sobre todo yo no te abandonare nunca pase lo que pase, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo -dicho esto Hange se acercó y lo beso.

-Te prometo que mañana hablare con Erwin para que firme.

-Se que la forma en la que te pedí que te casaras conmigo no fue la más romántica -dijo tomando la mano de Hange-. Tampoco puedo darte un anillo.

-No necesito una petición de mano romántica ni un anillo ostentoso.

Cuando Levi se había enterado que Hange estaba embarazada lo primero que le había dio era que entonces debían casarse, no le había preguntado, no se había puesto de rodillas y tampoco le había dicho nada lindo, pero Hange no le dio importancia debido a que sabía que así era él y tampoco necesitaba nada de eso, solo necesitaba saber que contaba con Levi y que estaría a su lado apoyándola en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas.

-Sabes, creo que podríamos estrenar este laboratorio de una forma divertida -sugirió desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa de Levi.

-Por esas ideas tuyas es que estamos metidos en este lio -dicho esto la beso nuevamente y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la blusa de Hange.

.

Moblit caminaba hacia el laboratorio cuando escucho ruidos que provenían del interior. Pego su oreja a la puerta y quedo petrificado por lo que escucho.

-Eso es Levi, justo ahí, no pares -escucho decir a Hange.

-Hola -saludo Nifa por detrás de Moblit causándole un gran susto-. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al ver la cara de Moblit.

-Creo que están usando el laboratorio -contesto nervioso.

-Si, debe ser la líder, pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo que este la líder adentro?

-No entiendes Nifa, ellos están usando el laboratorio -trato de explicar.

-Moblit no entiendo ¿cuál es el problema?

-Están usando el laboratorio -volvió a decir esa frase al ver que Nifa al parecer no entendía.

-¿Quienes? -pregunto Nanaba quien iba acompañada de Mike-. ¿Hange y Erwin?

-En realidad amor Hange ya no esta con Erwin, ella lo dejo por Levi.

-¡Lo sabía! -grito Nanaba y luego le extendió su mano a Mike-. Págame -exigió-. Vamos amor no seas mal perdedor -dijo mientras Mike refunfuñaba y luego miro a Nifa y a Moblit-. Yo le dije que esos dos se traían algo y le aposte a Mike que Hange terminaría dejando a Erwin por Levi. Quedo claro cuando salió apresurado a su rescate cuando paso lo del titan que Hange se empeñaba en capturar.

-Si no fuera por la líder jamás hubieramos encontrado esa libreta -defendió Moblit para justificar aquel acto tan irracional de Hange.

-Pobre Ilse Lagner -se lamentó Nifa.

-Hola Nifa -saludo Petra con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Han visto al capitán Levi?

-Esta adentro -dijo Mike y Petra puso la mano sobre el picaporte-. Con Hange -aclaro antes de que abriera.

-¡Mike porque no me lo dijiste antes! -grito y todos la silenciaron, pero en eso la puerta se abrió.

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo? -pregunto Hange asomándose.

-Nada, nada de nada -contestaron asustados y todos se alejaron rápidamente.

Hange cerro la puerta y vio que Levi seguía barriendo.

-A veces no los entiendo -dijo confundida.

-Nos han escuchado dentro y han pensado que estábamos teniendo sexo.

-Pero eso ha sido horas atrás -dijo confundida-. Por cierto, gracias por el masaje de hace unos minutos, mis hombros me estaban doliendo terriblemente -dijo e inspecciono el laboratorio-. Todo ha quedado desempacado.

-Y en orden -dijo Levi para después jalarle el cabello-. Y espero que se mantenga así ¿me escuchaste torpe?

* * *

Hange camino decidida a la oficina de Erwin y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo y Hange entro.

-Erwin tengo que habar contigo de algo -comenzó a decir nerviosa y tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor-. Necesito que firmes una autorización -dijo entregándole los documentos a Erwin-. Como sabes debido a las nuevas políticas los miembros de la legión deben tener una firma de su superior jerárquico y después someterse a una decisión del consejo -dijo poniéndose firme-. Levi y yo requerimos tu firma para casarnos.

-¿Matrimonio? -pregunto sorprendido-. Es algo repentino ¿no o crees? No llevan mucho tiempo juntos Hange, ciertamente todo esto es una locura.

-Vamos Erwin no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y firma -dijo molesta.

-Están locos, al menos dime el afán por casarse -dijo Erwin negándose a escuchar a Hange.

-No es de tu incumbencia o tu decisión -alego Hange enojada.

-Bueno ya que son mis subordinados y requieren de mi firma yo digo que, de hecho, si es mi decisión.

-Tu firma no es esencial Erwin -dijo meditando que quizás sería más fácil sacarle la firma a Pixis borracho.

-Pues buena suerte encontrando quien firme esa autorización -dijo dejando el papel en el escritorio.

Hange soltó un grito de coraje y decidió retirarse, pero Erwin la sujetó de la mano.

-Entiéndeme, no hace mucho tu estabas conmigo -le dijo, pero Hange se soltó con un brusco movimiento.

-Eso fue hace años Erwin -alego.

-¿Años? si mi memoria no me falla apenas han pasado meses.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo cruzándose de brazos-, decir años es un dicho.

-Se que es un dicho, pero a mi no me parecen años, apenas sigo digiriendo todo esto y ¿porque Levi no me lo ha pedido o porque no me lo han pedido juntos?

-Le dije que lo quería hacer sola -contesto-. No me parecía justo para ti.

-Puedo entender eso, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? Son jóvenes y tienen mucho por delante, francamente pienso que ustedes nos enterraran a todos -dijo pensando que quizás Hange y Levi tenían miedo de morir en alguna misión y que por ello habían decidido casarse antes de ello.

-El porque no tiene importancia Erwin, solo firma el maldito papel -pidió molesta.

-Lo siento, pero no y no es por mi relación contigo, simplemente si se lo concedo a ustedes tendré que hacerlo con todos. Mike y Nanaba me lo ha solicitado una semana atrás y les he dicho que no a pesar de que ya tenían planes de boda antes de la caída de la muralla.

-Esto es diferente Erwin.

-Dime porque es diferente -pidió poniéndose firme.

En ese momento Levi ingreso a la oficina y Hange lo miro enfadada.

-Habla tu con él -dijo señalando a Erwin y camino fuera del lugar.

-Oye los enojos no son buenos en tu condición -advirtió y se asomó para ver a Hange caminar por el pasillo y ella le contesto haciéndole una seña obscena mostrando el dedo medio.

-¿Porque el repentino afán de casarse? -pregunto Erwin.

-Hange esta embarazada -hablo sin rodeos y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Erwin.

-Baya suerte la suya -dijo dejándose caer en la silla.

-Ahora ya lo sabes, firma la maldita hoja para que los del consejo nos aprueben el maldito matrimonio.

-¿Por qué quieren casarse? -volvió a preguntar intentando despejar su mente.

-Se que últimamente tienes mucha mierda en el cerebro, pero escucha lo que te digo, Hange está embarazada.

-Si, eso ya lo entendí, pero… -Erwin volvió a ponerse de pie y trato de analizar la situación-. ¿Estas consciente que aun cuando se casen su hijo no tendrá apellido?

-Se que carezco de apellido, ese no es el punto, el punto es que quiero que mi hijo crezca sabiendo que sus pares están casados, que no fue un desliz o mala suerte, quiero que tenga un padre y tu más que nadie debería entender.

-Veo que Hange te hablo sobre Alex.

-A esta hora ya debe ser la cotilla de todos dentro de las murallas -contesto.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi hijo -Erwin pensó en las palabras de Zackly y decidió que tenia que ser honesto con su amigo-. Pero no puedo firmar esta hoja y no es por mi relación anterior con Hange -explicó-. Ayer tuve una conversación con Zackly, el menciono que seria bueno que dejaras mucha descendencia, soldados para matar titanes, básicamente.

-Ese maldito viejo -dijo furioso ante tal sugerencia.

-Claro esta que le dije que te negarías a tal cosa rotundamente y que desistiera de aquella idea, ahora imagina si se entera del embarazo de Hange, un niño con gran fuerza e inteligencia, un soldado letal.

-Antes muerto que permitir que nos quitaran a nuestro hijo.

-Ellos no lo van a pedir por las buenas -dijo amargamente Erwin-. No puedo firmarlo y espero que entiendas que lo hago por su bien -dijo tirando el documento a la basura-. Pero tengo otro plan.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que no firmara?! -grito enojada Hange-. necesito algo, algo puntiagudo y que le duela cuando se lo entierre directo en su trasero -dijo paseándose en círculos por el cuarto.

-Hange, entiende, el gobierno no debe saber que es mi hijo -explico.

-Si ya me contaste eso y eso me recuerda que debo buscar algo para matar a Zackly también.

-Oye debes calmarte -dijo sujetándola de los hombros y Hange trato de respirar hondo para calmarse.

-Lo siento, sé que estresarme y alterarme podría afectar al bebe -dijo más calmada.

-Erwin ha sugerido algo, un matrimonio a escondidas. Un pastor que es buen amigo de Erwin y que nos ayudara casándonos, puede que el mundo no sepa de nuestro matrimonio, pero al menos tú, y yo lo sabremos.

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo Levi? -pregunto Hange conmovida.

-Se que no puedo ofrecerte mucho, no puedo ni siquiera ofrecerle un apellido a mi hijo, pero deseo estar atado a ti y cumplir con todas esas tonterías de salud y enfermedad, prospero y adverso hasta que la muerte nos separe y además el pastor firmará el documento que avale nuestro matrimonio así que técnicamente hablando nuestro hijo no nacerá fuera del matrimonio.

**Saludos y una mega disculpa por apenas subir el cap. Ahora sobre su contenido, aquí ya vimos una visión que tuvo Levi en HighSchool donde Erwin y Hange están hablando en su oficina y en el siguiente tendremos boda, no se si recuerdan que Levi le comenta a Hange que se casaron en secreto. Y por si se preguntan si es Nick quien los va a casar pues… no, jajaj ese adelanto también lo di en HighSchool cuando Pixis habla de la leyenda de San Valentin, así que el pastor Valentino los casara, ups ya di mucho spoiler, saludos y nos leemos pronto. **


	8. Chapter 8

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 8**

**Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between  
Desert and ocean  
You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream  
Always in motion  
So I risk it all just to be with you  
And I risk it all for this life we choose**

_TRADUCCION: Montañas y valles y todo lo que vendrá en el medio, desierto y océano. Me atrajiste y juntos estamos perdidos en un sueño siempre en movimiento. Así que lo arriesgo todo solo para estar contigo y lo arriesgo todo por esta vida que elegimos._

Era de noche y debido al frio la mayoría estaba refugiada en el calor de sus hogares. Solo algunos seguían en las calles ya fuera porque salían de sus trabajos o se dirigían a un lugar como era el caso de una pareja que atravesaba las calles empedradas entre las sombras y cubriendo sus rostros con la capucha de sus capas negras.

Hange y Levi caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Trost sin ser detectados. Ambos solo se detuvieron cuando estuvieron en frente de una capilla que lucía algo deteriorada y vieja, aun así, no le dieron importancia y entraron.

Al hacerlo inmediatamente sintieron alivio al percibir el calor del interior de lugar.

Hange se quitó la capa dejando ver su atuendo, era un vestido negro de manga larga ajustado en la parte de arriba hasta la cintura y ampón en la parte de abajo que le llegaba a los tobillos, llevaba su castaña cabellera suelta a excepción de un mechón que estaba sujeto con un pasador azul y de su cuello colgaba el dije dorado en forma de corazón que le había regalado Levi.

Levi por su parte lucía un traje negro igual que su corbata y Hange no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo.

-¿Y si se enteran? -pregunto Hange nerviosa mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

-Nadie va a enterarse, ya deja de pensar en esa mierda, vienes preguntando lo miso desde que salimos del cuartel -dijo Levi calmado y la miro. Ella lucia hermosa y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? -pregunto Hange al ver que se había quedado estático su compañero.

-¿Por qué negro? -pregunto curioso.

-Las mujeres se casan de blanco porque significa que son puras, dada mi condición creo que sería un poco hipócrita casarme de blanco así que me decidí por el negro -contesto mirando su atuendo-. Además, así si nos ejecutan ya tengo puesta la ropa para tu funeral, porque supongo que Zackly querrá mantenerme viva hasta que nazca el bebe -dijo y comenzó a reír.

-Eso no me ha dado risa -alego enojado.

-Es porque tú nunca te ríes -dijo Hange y en ese instante apareció un hombre joven.

-¿Levi y Hange Zoe? -pregunto el pastor mirando a la parejita y ambos asintieron -acompáñenme por favor -pidió y entonces los tres se reunieron frente al altar.

-Erwin me hablo de su situación actual, debo decir que estoy totalmente en contra de esta nueva política del gobierno, impedir el amor no debería estar permitido -dijo indignado-. Y ahora por favor colóquense frente a frente justo aquí -dijo señalando frente a él-. Generalmente se pide la presencia de testigos, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que podemos eliminar esa regla -dicho esto el pastor abrió un libro y lo hojeo hasta dar con lo que buscaba-. Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio… -comenzó a decir el pastor mientras Hange y Levi intercambiaban miradas donde se indicaban lo mucho que se amaban y que no importara lo que pasara siempre estarían el uno para el otro.

La ceremonia avanzo, se colocaron los anillos, intercambiaron votos que era la promesa que se habían hecho tiempo atrás, no se celarían, cuestionarían ni dejarían.

-Ahora si nadie se opone a que estas dos almas se unan yo los declaro marido y mujer -dijo el pastor cerrando el libro-. Puede besar a la novia.

Dicho esto, Levi se acercó a Hange y deposito un beso en sus labios los cuales nunca se cansaría de besar.

-Lo ves nadie nos ha ejecutado -dijo en cuanto dejo los labios de Hange.

-Ahora solo una firma mía y ya está, están oficialmente casados -dijo enrollando el documento y entregándoselo a Hange.

-Muchas gracias pastor Valentino -agradeció Hange con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron hacia a salida, Levi le ayudo a Hange a colocarse la capa y salieron tomados de la mano, al hacerlo Hange miro al cielo y Levi la miro, sus ojos lucían brillantes y llenos de vida, así como la gran sonrisa que tenia dibujada en el rostro, hasta que esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasa cuatro ojos? -pregunto.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no estaré a tu lado en unos meses.

El plan de Erwin para ocultar el embarazo de Hange era simple, él fingiría enviarla a un lugar para realizar sus experimentos y así nadie notaria cuando la barriga de Hange comenzara a resaltar. Levi no podría acompañarla o comenzarían a preguntar el motivo, así que solo estaría el escuadrón de Hange ayudándola durante esos meses para no levantar sospechas.

-Si voy contigo seria muy evidente -dijo Levi y noto como Hange apretaba más su mano.

-Tengo miedo -admitió-, no me sentía así desde que salí fuera de las murallas por primera vez. No creo ser lo bastante fuerte como para estar sola en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

-Oye torpe gafotas escúchame bien -dijo tomando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he llegado a conocer, si alguien puede manejar esto esa eres tú ¿de acuerdo? Además, no estarás sola, el idiota de Moblit te hará compañía -dijo sintiendo un gran coraje en su interior-. Bueno también Nifa, Abel y Keiji, pero estoy completamente seguro de que Moblit no se despegara de ti ni un centímetro.

-¿De nuevo los celos? -pregunto divertida ante la expresión que tenía su compañero-. Ya te dije que Moblit está con Nifa, además yo quiero que seas tú el que este a mi lado.

-Tsk sabes que no se puede -dijo desviando la mirada-. Ahora vámonos o te congelaras.

* * *

-Gerger retírate a descansar, yo me hare cargo de la vigilancia lo que queda del turno -dijo Mike a su subordinado que estaba sobre el tejado patrullando el área.

-Pero líder Mike, es mi turno de montar guardia y…

-Y es una orden de tu líder además de que me ha enviado Erwin en persona -dijo serio y su subordinado decidido irse sin entender la razón de esa orden tan inusual.

Mike miro hacia la entrada y vio dos sombras escabullirse hacia el interior del cuartel y soltó un suspiro de alivio, había logrado deshacerse de Gerger a tiempo.

-Creo que vi dos niños jugando a altas horas de la noche -dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de Mike.

-El amor los tiene tan enlelados que ni siquiera han logrado pasar desapercibidos -dijo Mike mirando a Nanaba.

-Yo digo que es su forma de decir hey dile a papa Erwin que estamos en casa -dijo burlona.

-Creo que mas bien seria su forma de decir estamos vivos -dijo Mike-, pero tienes razón, estamos hablando de Levi y Hange, ellos dos lograrían escaparse de cualquiera sin ser vistos -dicho esto sonrió-. Nosotros también podríamos escaparnos justo ahora -sugirió a Nanaba.

-Tengo que montar guardia y tu también.

-¿Tienes miedo de que nos atrapen y nos lleven ante Erwin por portarnos muy mal? -pregunto coquetamente tomando a Nanaba de la cintura.

-Líder de escuadrón Zacharius ¿está intentando comprar mi silencio? -dijo antes de besarlo-. Porque ha funcionado.

* * *

En cuanto ambos estuvieron frente al cuarto Hange abrió apresurada, pero Levi le impidió entrar tomándola de su muñeca. Ella le miro extrañada y entonces él la cargo en sus brazos.

-No pensé que fueras supersticioso -dijo sonriendo-. Por eso de que es de mala suerte que la novia entre caminando en su noche de bodas.

-Tsk no seas idiota -hablo sin mirarla y en cuanto estuvieron dentro cerro con el pie para después bajar a Hange.

-¿Crees que Mike se dio cuenta? -pregunto rodeando el cuello de Levi y se acercó a él sin dejar un solo centímetro de separación.

-Supongo, hicimos mucho ruido al llegar -dijo repasando son sus dedos la columna de Hange hasta sujetarla de la cadera mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, ambos completamente felices, ambos completamente enamorados.

Levi se acerco para besarla y Hange se inclino ligeramente mientras cerraba sus ojos a espera del beso. Ella nunca se cansaría de sentir sus los labios dulces y suaves en contacto con los de ella.

Lo que inicio como un ligero beso pronto se torno en uno lleno de pasión y deseo.

Una de las manos de Levi dejo la cadera de Hange para proceder a bajar la cremallera del vestido mientras Hange lo despojaba del saco dejando caer la prenda al suelo al igual que lo hizo el vestido.

Las manos de Hange recorrieron los brazos de Levi hasta sus muñecas las cuales tomo para guiarlo a la cama recostándose y Levi quedando sobre ella.

-No puedo creer que ahora somos esposos -dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras admiraba de cerca el rostro de Levi.

-Tsk es solo un titulo sin importancia -dijo y comenzó a besarla primero en los labios, luego la mejilla para pasar al lóbulo de su oreja y bajar por su cuello mientras su mano se deslizaba acariciando una de las piernas de Hange.

-¿Sabías que con el embarazo una mujer se vuelve más sensible y tiene más apetito sexual? -pegunto mientras Levi continuaba con su recorrido de besos.

-Pensé que no eras habladora en la cama -dijo dejando de besarla y admirando su rostro.

-Pensé que me amabas a pesar de ser habladora -bromeo colocando su mano en la mejilla de Levi mientras intercambiaban nuevamente miradas.

-Tsk tu estas loca y yo estoy loco por amar a una loca.

La noche avanzo entre besos y caricias mientras sentían como la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba y soltaban uno que otro pequeño sonido de placer con cada sensación que recibían al sentirse tan cerca y fusionados. La proximidad les permitía percibir los latidos del otro los cuales eran rápidos debido a la excitación, su respiración era agitada y a veces parecía que carecían de aire. Comenzaron con un compás de movimientos al inicio lentos para después ser más rápidos mientras ambos gemían y jadeaban implorando mas presos del éxtasis que sentían hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Hange se recostó sobre el pecho de Levi que subía y bajaba agitado. Él tomo un mechón de su cabellera castaña que coloco detrás de su oreja. Al hacerlo le quito el broche azul que estaba fuera de lugar y a punto de caerse, lo inspecciono y luego miro a Hange ya que se le hacía extraño que decidiera usar algo de ese estilo.

-Es una tradición que las mujeres el día de su boda usen algo azul, algo nuevo, algo viejo y algo prestado -dijo tomándolo-. Como vez es color azul, es viejo porque pertenecía a mi madre e indirectamente es algo prestado por su parte. Es lo único que me queda de ella y sentí que ya que no podían estar presentes en mi boda entonces debía usar algo para recordarlos.

-Te ha faltado algo nuevo.

-Bueno el vestido era nuevo -dicho esto estiro su mano hacia arriba para admirar su anillo.

Deberías cambiarlo de mano o de dedo -sugirió Levi a su oído.

-Déjame tenerlo solo una noche -dijo sin apartar la vista mientras Levi besaba su mejilla.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hange tenia que acompañar a Erwin a una reunión, solo que llego apresurada debido a que se le había hecho tarde y entro estrepitosamente a la sala donde se reunirían.

-Lo siento -se disculpó tratando de tomar aire-. Me quede dormida.

-No te preocupes, la reunión no ha dado inicio, además he escuchado que en tu condición comenzaras a sentir fatiga -dijo Erwin.

-Si… la fatiga -contesto inspeccionando el lugar dándose cuenta de que en efecto Zackly no había llegado.

En ese momento ingreso Zackly.

-Lamento el retraso -dijo Zackly tomando asiento-. Demasiado papeleo y problemas con los que lidiar.

-Puedo entenderlo -hablo Erwin levantándose y se acercó a Hange-. El anillo -dijo en susurro y Hange de inmediato se lo quito de una manera discreta cambiándolo de mano y dedo.

-Se que son pareja, pero no se cuchicheen enfrente de mi -regaño y ambos se separaron.

-Lo sentimos ¿comenzamos?

-Es simple Erwin, la corona sigue preguntando ¿Cuándo darán inicio las expediciones?

-Bueno ya casi estamos listos para iniciar una expedición, esperamos que el trayecto sea sin incidentes, aunque no sabemos la cantidad de titanes que han avanzado hacia el interior.

-¿Cuándo Erwin? -dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Dos meses -hablo rápidamente.

-Bien, lo comunicare -dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo apresuradamente.

-Pero Erwin, pensé que me darías tiempo para hablar de mi prototipo para matar titanes -se quejó Hange.

-Eso quería, pero lo viste Zackly solo quería saber la fecha de expedición, lo demás no le hubiera interesado.

-Dos meses -medito y se dio cuenta que ella no podría participar en aquella expedición.

-Se lo que piensas, pero ya me ingeniare alguna mentira para dejarte dentro de los muros -dijo Erwin al notar la expresión de Hange.

-No es por eso -dijo y sintió como su enojo aumentaba mientras sentía la urgencia de salir rápidamente-. Discúlpame tengo que ir a otro sitio -dicho esto salió apresurada.

-Hange espera.

* * *

Ella ingreso al laboratorio y maldijo en voz alta, luego tomo un libro que estaba sobre la mesa y lo lanzo. Dos meses, se repitió nuevamente. En dos meses ella ya no podría usar un equipo de maniobras, en dos meses dejaría su vida de soldado para enfocarse en ser una madre y al nacer su hijo que sería ¿madre o soldado? Sabía lo que vendría a futuro, ellos tendrían que ocultar a su hijo, Hange regresaría a sus obligaciones le gustara o no y ¿entonces? ¿Quién cuidaría de su pequeño? No es que pudieran contratar a alguien porque se suponía que nadie debía de saber de su existencia y meditando todo esto se dio cuenta del gran lio en el que se había metido. No era madre, era científica, un pájaro que ansiaba volar y sentir la libertad, pero ahora cada vez que saliera como podría sentirse libre sabiendo que podía morir y entonces ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo?

Ella derramo unas lágrimas mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta caer al suelo y así permaneció hasta que Levi ingreso y se sentó junto a ella.

-Pensé que encontraría todo esto hecho un asco -dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y recordaba que cuando Hange enfurecía tenía instintos destructivos.

-Los corajes y el esfuerzo no son buenos para el bebe -dijo levantando la vista-. Levi no sirvo para ser madre.

Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Es por la expedición? -pregunto tomando la mano de Hange. Él había hablado con Erwin quien le conto lo sucedido y por ello había decidido ir a buscarla.

-¿Cómo ver a mis colegas sabiendo que muchos han muerto mientras yo estaba dentro de las murallas segura?

-Pero no puedes ir y lo sabes.

-Lo se y por ello me siento miserable y al sentirme así me siento culpable -confeso-. Miserable por no poder ir y culpable porque no debería importarme mas que la salud de mi hijo.

-Es porque esa no eres tú, no eres madre -dijo Levi y Hange bajo la mirada-. Eres científica y también eres como esa ave que encontraste, deseas libertad y esa la encuentras fuera de estas murallas y ser madre se contrapone con tu ideal ¿Cómo sentirte libre fuera sabiendo que dejas lo más preciado dentro?

-Lo siento, siento decepcionarte, siento no ser una buena madre y siento…

-A decir verdad, ambos estamos bastante jodidos -dijo mirando a la nada mientras meditaba.

-Es verdad, no he preguntado lo que sientes tu sobre ser padre.

-Estoy asustado -confeso-. No se como serlo, no se si serviré para ello.

-Estamos jodidos, somos miembros de la legión, no padres -dijo Hange apretando mas la mano de Levi-. Pero sabes, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, eso lo aprendes y si resultamos ser terribles siempre podemos tener un segundo hijo con el que no cometamos los mismos errores.

-¿Qué tan malo puede resultar?

Hange soltó una risita ante tal pregunta y se levantó, tomo el libro que había arrojado y de este cayo una hoja doblada que recogió y observo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto intrigado Levi.

-La lista oficial de Hange Zoe -contesto y se la entrego-. La hice cuando tenia trece años y necesitaba varios propósitos para continuar mi vida.

-Numero uno graduarme como la primera de la clase -leyó Levi-. Dos unirme a la legión de exploración. Tres matar un titan. Cuatro regresar con vida después de mi primera misión. Cinco besar un chico. Seis desarrollar un invento que ayude a la humanidad. Siete tener mi propio laboratorio donde pueda llevar a cabo mis investigaciones. Ocho enamorarme. Nueve casarme. Diez ser madre. Once erradicar a los titanes y Doce vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo.

-A como lo veo solo me falta un punto por cumplir -dijo Hange sonriendo-. Erradicar a los titanes.

-Una vez que cumplas ese punto de tu lista podríamos iniciar una ambos -dijo doblando la hoja y entregándosela.

-Eso me agradaría -dijo rompiendo la hoja-. Pero ¿Qué podríamos poner? tengo todo lo que quiero. Te tengo a ti, tendremos un hijo y mis inventos cambiaran al mundo y salvaran vidas. Lo mas importante es que esta lista me ha hecho recordar algo, esa Hange estaba segura de que podía hacer todo, ya sabes científica, madre, esposa y soldado y si yo puedo tú también -Dicho esto tiro la hoja y se acercó a Levi-. ¿Qué me dices?

-Tsk como dices siempre podemos echar a perder el primero -contesto.

* * *

Hange dormía en brazos de Levi cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe que la hizo levantarse. Al inicio pensó que era su subconsciente, pero después recordó que en el cuartel estaba el hijo de Erwin. Ella se levanto y de inmediato Levi despertó.

-¿Adónde vas? -pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que Erwin no necesite ayuda -contesto.

-¿Acaso no le está pagando a alguien?

-Si, pero ya lleva un rato y… -Hange llevo su mano a su vientre y después se levantó-. No tardare.

Ella salió de la habitación y camino hacia donde procedían los llantos mientras estos aumentaban de volumen al irse acercando. Cuando entro vio a una mujer que sostenía al bebe que lloraba.

-Lo siento, no he logrado que se tranquilice -dijo avergonzada la chica-. No tiene hambre, no necesita muda…

-Quizás tiene cólicos -dijo recordando la infinidad de libros que había leído sobre bebes para asegurarse de ser buena madre-. ¿Puedo? -pregunto extendiendo sus brazos.

Paso un rato y Levi salió en busca de Hange, a entrar a la habitación de Alexandre pudo contemplar la escena. Ella arrullaba al pequeño mientras tarareaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras pensaba que ella se había preocupado por nada, estaba mas que claro que sería una gran madre.

Estaba por retirarse cuando Hange hablo.

-Siempre he podido sentir tu presencia Levi -dijo mientras dejaba al bebe en la cuna.

-Dime que no has matado a la niñera

-Escondí el cadáver en el closet -bromeo sin despegar la mirada del bebe-. La pobre estaba agotada, le he dicho que yo me encargaba y no lo pensó dos veces.

-Erwin es un inconsciente, este no es lugar para un bebe -hablo mientras caminaba hacia el interior del cuarto.

-Erwin hace lo que puede, es padre soltero -contesto Hange.

-No tiene por qué ser así -sugirió tomando la mano de Hange que estaba sobre el barandal de la cuna-. Tu serias buena madre, Alexandre necesita una madre y Erwin sigue sintiendo algo por ti, podrías fingir que nuestro hijo le pertenece, pero lo más importante es que no lo tendrías que ocultar.

-Eso nunca pasara porque yo tengo una nueva lista y no contempla a Erwin -dijo Hange dejando de ver a Alexandre para ver a Levi.

-¿Me dirás que contiene la lista?

-Quizás, pero por ahora vámonos a dormir -dijo tomando a Levi de la mano y guiándolo a la puerta.

* * *

-¿Querías verme Erwin? -pregunto Hange en cuanto entro a la oficina.

-Si, tengo buenas noticias -contesto despegando la vista de los documentos para poder ver a Hange-. La corona ha rechazado la propuesta de la expedición en unos meses, se que eso te estaba molestando así que quise darte la noticia.

Hange sonrió, pero de inmediato examino la expresión de Erwin haciendo que esta sonrisa se borrara.

-Pero pasa algo más, siempre existe algo más -dijo acercándose al escritorio.

-Los planes de mandar a los refugiados al campo no esta funcionando, con el invierno es imposible conseguir mas comida y hablaron de una misión para matar a los titanes.

-Nuestro deber es explorar más allá de las murallas y descubrir cosas -alego enojada-. No somos asesinos de titanes, nuestro objetivo siempre ha sido eludirlos mientras estamos en las expediciones, además tras la caída tenemos un numero muy reducido y los nuevos reclutas no están listos.

-Es lo que alegue -hablo calmado-. Pero ellos no se refieren a nosotros, ellos quieren lanzar a todos afuera de los muros para que maten a los titanes y recuperen el territorio perdido.

-Es una locura, ni siquiera existen tantos equipos de maniobras y dudo que sepan usar unas cuchillas.

-Afortunadamente esa propuesta solo se quedo sobre la mesa y si tenemos suerte no se llevará a cabo.

* * *

Pasaron mas semanas y cierta noche una reunión a escondidas se llevo a cabo.

-Y recuerda Keiji entregara las cartas a Petra quien te las entregara a ti -hablo Hange tratando de no lucir nerviosa mientras se despedía de Levi.

-Si es Abel el que aparece sabre que son cartas oficiales para Erwin -dijo Levi tranquilo repasando el plan.

-Ve pensando un nombre, es tu obligación ya que yo tendré que hacer todo el trabajo -bromeo tomándolo de las manos.

-Ya tengo uno, Tomoe -contesto-. Lo leí en uno de tus libros.

-Como Tomoe Gozen la guerrera -medito-. Me gusta, Tomoe Zoe.

-Tranquilo capitán -interrumpió Nifa que llevaba unos libros en la mano-. Me he leído todo tipo de libros para prepararme. Haremos un excelente trabajo.

-Nosotros también pudimos haber hecho un excelente trabajo -se quejó Auruo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tu? -pregunto ingenua Petra-. Si fuiste tu quien se desmayó aquel día cuando nació la cría del caballo.

-No estaba preparado emocionalmente para eso -alego y su cuerpo se estremeció de recordar ese día-. Pero tranquila Petra, el día del nacimiento de nuestro hijo estaré presente y firme como una roca.

-¿Nuestro hijo?¿Que te hace pensar que quiero un hijo tuyo? -pregunto indignada.

Mientras ellos peleaban Hange beso a Levi rápidamente y después se alejo no sin antes mirarlo por una última vez, la próxima vez que lo viera seria porque su hijo había nacido.

**Aquí encontramos otra similitud con High School que es la lista, próximo capitulo la carnicería de los refugiados donde tendremos mucha acción, quería meterlo en este capítulo, pero mejor lo deje para después. Saludos y una mega disculpa por el retraso, pero es que tuve mucho trabajo y poca inspiración :( quería hacer mas extensa la boda y la noche de bodas de nuestra parejita, pero creo que ha quedado bien ¿Qué opinan?**


	9. Chapter 9

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 9**

**Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go  
We're walking the tightrope  
High in the sky  
We can see the whole world down below  
We're walking the tightrope  
Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?  
Well, it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking the tightrope With you**

_TRADUCCION: Tu mano en mi mano y prometiste no dejarme ir nunca. Estamos caminando en la cuerda floja. Alto en el cielo podemos ver el mundo entero debajo. Estamos caminando en la cuerda floja. Nunca estoy seguro ¿Me atraparas si caigo? Bueno todo es una aventura que viene con una vista impresionante. Caminando en la cuerda floja contigo._

Hange se marchó con la excusa de que los inventos que llevaría a cabo eran peligrosos para la seguridad de los que vivían en el complejo, como todos sabían sobre la excentricidad de ella no dudaron que en definitiva era mejor que hiciera volar cosas en un lugar apartado.

El invierno llego a su máximo apogeo, la nieve lo cubrió todo y se dijo que fue el invierno más frio de la historia. Para febrero Hange recibió la noticia de que al pastor Valentino lo habían atrapado infringiendo las normas y lo habían mandado a decapitar en la plaza frente a todos. Esto causo un gran revuelo y protestas de las personas, a Hange le causo una gran tristeza.

Ella intento avanzar en sus investigaciones, pero pronto los síntomas del embarazo como la fatiga y el dolor le hicieron imposible continuar igual de activa que antes.

Keiji llego galopando a toda prisa al cuartel donde se topó con Petra en la entrada. Ninguno dijo nada, solo le entregó una carta y ella ingreso rápidamente a las instalaciones. Tras unos minutos de ir de un lado al otro actuando con naturalidad se acercó a su capitán a quien le entrego la carta.

-Aquí tiene capitán -dijo contenta y Levi no tardo en abrirla y leerla apresuradamente.

-Ella está bien -dijo al ver que Petra también deseaba escuchar noticias.

-Me sorprende que con lo habladora que es sus catas no sean de más de una hoja -dijo divertida-. Ya no falta mucho.

-Unos meses -coincidió, pero para Levi había pasado mucho tiempo y esos últimos meses serán interminables-. Me gustaría estar presente.

-Lo lamento tanto capitán -dijo con el ánimo decaído y entonces entro Erwin con su hijo en brazos que lloraba.

-No para de llorar -dijo con la voz cansada y en su rostro se veían ojeras.

-¿Intentaste con la canción de Hange? -pregunto Levi.

Petra lo tomo en brazos y en ese instante el bebe guardo silencio y sonrió.

-Si no supiera que es mi hijo pensaría que es de Nile -dijo al ver que se había cayado-. ¿Cómo es que con todos sonríe y no conmigo?

Petra miro al bebe quien seguía sonriendo, después se lo paso nuevamente a Erwin y comenzó a llorar, lo tomo nuevamente y en ese instante se calmó.

-Los bebes son muy perceptivos comandante -dijo riendo.

-No se ser padre, además tengo un montón de cosas que hacer -dijo agobiado.

-Yo lo cuidare durante el día -se ofreció.

-Gracias Petra. Prometo que mañana encontrare a alguien más que lo cuide -dicho esto miro a Levi-. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Levi siguió a Erwin y antes de irse miro a Petra.

-Buena suerte con el mocoso ¿te has preguntado porque las niñeras no duran? -dicho esto se fue y Petra miro asustada al bebe que tenía la mirada fija en ella.

-Oye tú te vas a portar bien ¿verdad?

* * *

El invierno termino y lego la primavera, la nieve se derritió y las flores comenzaron a florecer, los pastos crecieron verdes y el sol indicaba que las cosas mejorarían.

Cinco jinetes cabalgaron a toda velocidad a través de la ciudad y de campos verdes para poder llegar a su destino acobijados en medio de la noche. Levi desmonto apresurado y de esa misma manera entro a la casa donde se topó con Nifa.

-Todos salió bien capitán, es una niña muy linda -dijo sonriendo y subió apresurado donde se topó con Hange dormida, solo que no había rastros de su hijo hasta que apareció Moblit cargándolo y se lo entrego.

Levi miro al bebe que tenía ahora entre sus brazos, estaba envuelta en una manta azul, su hija era pequeña y la tomaba con delicadeza temiendo que le pasara algo. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella tenía grandes ojos grisáceos, sus mejillas eran redondas y su piel pálida.

-Hola Tomoe -dijo sin despegar la mirada de su hija-. Tu no lo sabes todavía, pero vas a ser el secreto mejor guardado dentro de estas murallas. Tu padre te va a proteger de todo.

.

Ambos escuadrones estaban abajo sentados disfrutando de una taza de té mientras discutían.

-Ustedes podrán haber ayudado en su nacimiento, pero ¿quiénes se quedarán con ella estos meses? -dijo Auruo con aires de grandeza mientras se señalaba orgulloso.

-Seré su tía favorita, le daré un montón de juguetes -dijo Petra contenta.

-Yo la traje al mundo yo seré su tía favorita -alego Nifa.

-Todos saben que la tía favorita es la que te llena de juguetes -dijo Erd apoyando a Petra.

-Pues lástima porque nosotros pasaremos más tiempo con ella que ustedes -alego keiji.

-Creo que keiji no ha entendido que nosotros cuidaremos del bebe en su primer año y ese es el crucial -dijo Gunter cruzado de brazos.

-No la cuidaran el primer año, solo unos meses -alego Abel.

Todos comenzaron a discutir y a subir la intensidad de su voz.

-No te sientas celosa si me quiere más -alego Nifa.

-Ojalá te coma un titan -dijo Petra enojada

-Como te atreves -dijo ofendida y dispuesta a atacar a Petra hasta que Moblit la detuvo.

-No, tranquila -dijo Moblit.

-Tú también cálmate Petra por favor -suplico Auruo quien la detenía.

-Todos cállense -dijo Levi quien había bajado al escuchar la conmoción-. Arriba mi hija duerme y si alguien la despierta lo pondré a limpiar todo el cuartel general con un cepillo de dientes.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver la expresión de Levi y volvieron a tomar asiento.

-¿Mas té Petra? -pregunto amablemente Nifa.

-Si, claro -contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.

Al ver que todo estaba en orden decidio regresar arriba para continuar al lado de Hange y Tomoe.

-Yo seré la tía favorita -dijo Nifa mientras servía te a Petra.

-Que comience la carrera Nifa -dijo mirándola desafiantemente.

.

Levi entro al cuarto y noto que Hange ya estaba despierta.

-¿Qué era todo ese ruido? -pregunto bajando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ambos escuadrones peleando por ver quien será el favorito de Tomoe -contesto caminando hasta la cama y sentándose al lado de Hange-. ¿Como te sientes? -pregunto poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-Cansada -contesto-. Y también contenta de finalmente verte.

-Yo también te extrañe.

* * *

Cuando Hange regreso al cuartel se sentía en casa, todos de un lado al otro ocupados en un sinfín de cosas por hacer y ella sonrió, había extrañado todo eso. Camino rumbo a la oficina de Erwin y al entrar su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Dime que pasa Erwin? -pregunto al ver la cara de agobio de su comandante.

-El plan del gobierno que te conté hace unos meses -contesto y miro a Hange-. fue aprobado. La gente continúa muriendo de hambre y la delincuencia ha aumentado. Por ello el gobierno ha decidido que todos los refugiados deberán salir fuera del muro e intentar recuperar el territorio.

-Entiendo, entonces tendremos que elaborar un plan, también darles un curso básico a la población, tendremos que pensar en la organización y…

-Hange -llamo para calmarla-. No quiero que te agobies, además no solo te pedí que vinieras por eso -dijo sonriendo-. Dime todo ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?

-Tomoe, lo eligió Levi, nació sana, es muy pequeña de ojos grises y cabello negro -contesto alegre.

-Bueno, me alegra.

-El escuadrón de Levi se ha quedado cuidándola por unas semanas, pero después no sé qué haremos ¿Quién la cuidara? -pregunto agobiada sentándose frente a Erwin.

-Ya pensé sobre el dilema de quien cuidara de tu hijo y ya conseguí a alguien junto con la excusa perfecta -hablo tranquilo Erwin-. Como sabes Alex comenzará a crecer y no puedo continuar teniéndolo en el cuartel, así que eso servirá de tapadera para tu hijo. Una persona que cuidara de ambos niños.

-Pero tiene que ser alguien de suma confianza.

-Lo es, de eso no debes preocuparte y ya también tengo el lugar donde los cuidara y sé que te agradara mucho la idea.

-¿Donde? -pregunto impaciente.

-Bueno el hombre que cuidaba el lugar donde se crían los caballos para la legión murió recientemente debido a su edad dejando la vacante libre y nadie más trabaja ahí, lo más importante es que nadie sospechara que miembros de la legión acudan continuamente a ese lugar y además no está lejos del cuartel ¿Qué dices Hange?

-Es fabuloso -contesto emocionada-. No solo has conseguido quien cuide de ella, también la tendremos a unos minutos de nosotros, no estará sola porque crecerá con Alex y además vivirá en un lugar hermoso ¿existe algo más que pueda pedir?

-Si, regresar vivos de esta misión -contesto Erwin y Hange asintió.

* * *

A un año de la caída del muro María la legión junto con los refugiados emprendieron su viaje fuera de la muralla Rose para intentar recuperar el territorio perdido.

La mañana era fría y las personas temblaban en parte por el clima y en parte por el miedo.

Hange alistaba su caballo al lado de Levi en completo silencio pues no sabían que decir.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos? -pregunto Hange preocupada-. Llegar a Shiganshina.

-Son muchos kilómetros, el área esta infestada de titanes y no contamos con las cuchillas necesarias, honestamente la mayoría morirá antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad de camino -contesto amargamente.

-Eso pensé, por favor no mueras Levi -pidió tomando discretamente la mano de él.

-Y tu tampoco, recuerda que Tomoe nos necesita.

-Necesita que sellemos el muro y que aniquilemos a los titanes -coincidió.

Levi soltó a Hange y se dirigió hacia sus subordinados quienes seguían alistando sus caballos.

-Petra, Auro, Gunter y Erd escuchen bien nuestro trabajo es apartar a los titanes de a puerta principal para que las personas puedan salir, después nos reuniremos en la retaguardia.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la muralla. Cerca del muro estaban varios titanes, nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar, además no eran el único escuadrón designado a esa tarea, el escuadrón de Mike también ayudaría.

-El plan es descolgarse y llamar la atención de los titanes para apartarlos de la puerta principal -dijo Mike mientras sacaba sus cuchillas y antes de lanzarse en picada miro a Nanaba quien le sonrió.

Todos se descolgaron y rebanaron los cuellos de los titanes, esto llamo la atención del resto que acudió enseguida a donde estaban y comenzaron a alejarse de la entrada. Ambos escuadrones se apartaron con el uso de sus equipos mientras eran perseguidos y ya a una distancia considerable Levi lanzo la bengala indicando a Erwin que podían proceder.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron deprisa, solo que antes de que se alejaran de la entrada varios titanes escucharon la conmoción y dejaron de seguir su presa para ir por otro objetivo.

-Capitán van hacia los ciudadanos -informo alarmada petra.

-Rápido, tenemos que acabar con los tienes antes de que los maten -ordeno Levi y se apresuro a llegar al primer titan mientras pensaba en que dentro de esa multitud estaba Hange.

Ambos escuadrones derribaron a varios titanes, pero otros lograron llegar a las personas quienes comenzaron a corres despavoridas alarmando a los caballos entre ellos el de Hange quien cayó al suelo y pudo ver que un titan se acercaba. Ella desenfundo sus cuchillas y se preparó para atacar.

Otras personas preparaban los cañones, pero los nervios les impedían apuntar apropiadamente haciendo disparos fallidos y además terminaron matando a varias personas donde ocurrían las explosiones.

-¡Todos continúen avanzando! -ordeno Erwin a la multitud enloquecida.

Los de la legion continuaron luchando para darle tiempo a los aldeanos de escapar. Erwin busco entre el caos a Hange quien continuaba luchando por lo que dio media vuelta a su caballo.

-¡Hange he dio retirada! -grito y eso la distrajo, el cable se soltó y ella cayó al suelo logrando amortiguar la caída rodando, se puso de pie dispuesta a continuar luchando, pero Erwin cabalgo hasta ella y a tomo para después continuar cabalgando lo más rápido.

-¡Suéltame Erwin! -se quejo pero aun así no se detuvo.

.

Muchos de los refugiados murieron intentando escapar y continuaron hasta llegar a un punto donde se detuvieron a descansar y curar a los heridos en una de las aldeas cercanas.

-Monten guardia alrededor del perímetro -ordenó Erwin a sus subordinados.

-Demasiados muertos y no hemos avanzado casi nada -se lamentó Levi al ver el llanto de las personas y la cantidad de sangre en el suelo.

-ya sabíamos que pasaría y conforme nos adentremos en el territorio todo será peor -contesto Erwin también mirando aquella escena-. Solo trata de no malgastar tus cuchillas y el gas del equipo, hemos perdido varios carros de suministros en la retirada.

Levi asintió y se dirigió a su puesto de vigilancia.

Hange había estado ayudando a curar a los heridos, pero tras unos minutos sumergida en el caos decidió tomar un respiro. Ella visualizo a Levi sobre el tejado de una casa y subió para hacerle compañía, solo que su aterrizaje fue un poco torpe.

-Tu no deberías haber venido -dijo girándose para ver a una Hange cubierta de sangre y tierra-. No estas al cien por ciento de tus capacidades.

-Bueno los titanes que mate podrían decir lo contrario -alego sonriente.

-Eres una imprudente ¿no has pensado qué pasara si mueres? -pregunto molesto.

-Levi, quiero que mires a esas personas -pidió y él así lo hizo-. Entre ellas hay padres y madres que también desean regresar al lado de sus hijos, dime ¿no merecen también una oportunidad? La mayoría de niños dentro de las murallas ahora ya son huérfanos, si puedo ayudar es mi deber.

Levi miro a Hange y estaba por hablar cuando escucharon el sonido de la bengala al explotar.

-Titanes -hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Varios titanes aparecieron a lo lejos y dentro de nada llegarían a donde estaban.

Algunos de la legión de inmediato se dispusieron a atacar para proteger a los civiles cabalgando hacia los titanes.

-No servirá -dijo Hange deteniendo a Levi-. Ya no tenemos suficientes suministros ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué propones? -pregunto pues confiaba en sus astucia.

El escuadrón de Mike trato de detener a los que estaban de su lado y en el ataque uno de los titanes tomo a Nanaba quien no podía moverse, Mike se apresuró, dejo ciego al titan y corto la mano para que Nanaba pudiera escapar ilesa.

-Son muchos y ya no tengo gas -dijo Nanaba mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Mike.

-Tenemos que retirarnos.

Hange y Levi se reunieron con sus escuadrones y Hange analizo la situación rápidamente, si luchaban gastarían demasiado de sus suministros así que tenían que ingeniárselas para usar el mínimo.

-Abel, keiji posiciónense en el tejado de ahí y en cuanto tengan fijo el blanco quiero que disparen a os ojos de los titanes -ordeno-. Los del escuadrón Levi necesito que entren a las habitaciones de aquellas dos asas y tomen las cobijas, después aguarden dentro.

Ellos miraron confundidos a Levi quien tampoco terminaba de entender el plan de Hange.

-Hagan lo que dice -ordeno pues confiaba en ella y su escuadrón asintió poniéndose en marcha.

-Estoy segura que entenderán llegado el momento -dijo confiada-. Nifa, Moblit escóndanse en aquellas esquinas y prepárense cuando los titanes aparezcan.

Los titanes entraron dentro de la aldea, estaban cerca de los refugiados y Hange hizo la señal a sus subordinados quienes dispararon a los ojos de dos titanes haciendo que se detuvieran. Levi y Hange aprovecharon para caer del tejado y matarlos. Del otro lado también aparecieron titanes y entonces Petra entendió el plan de Hange.

-Eso es, las cobijas son para cegarlos -dijo y le extendió un extremo a Auruo-. Sujétala y no la sueltes -ordeno y ambos salieron por la ventana cayendo sobre el titan y cubriéndole el rostro.

Erd y Gunter hicieron lo mismo, Moblit y Nifa cortaron los talones de los titanes y estos cayeron al suelo donde fueron eliminados sin hacer uso del equipo de maniobras.

-Buen trabajo en equipo -dijo Petra chocando los cinco con Nifa-. Aun así, seré la tía favorita -dijo de broma.

Erwin al ver aquella técnica ordeno a los demás escuadrones posicionarse alrededor y hacer lo mismo.

Pero eso solo funcionaba con los de menor tamaño. Hange tenía que ingeniárselas para matar a los mas altos y debía hacerlo rápido porque se acercaban cada vez más, ella vio las cargas explosivas y de inmediato tomo una. Subió a un caballo y cabalgo hacia el titan.

-Tsk esa idiota -se quejó Levi subiendo rápidamente a su caballo y siguiéndola.

Hange desplego su equipo de maniobras, elimino a un titan gastando sus últimas cuchillas, pero no le dio importancia porque si su plan funcionaba no las necesitara. Se balanceo y posiciono en la nuca de otro titan, puso la carga explosiva y descendió, pero su cable se enredo en el titan que había estado intentando agarrarla y no podía soltarse. Ella descendió al suelo donde Levi la sujeto y después ambos fueron arrastrados por el movimiento del titan.

-¡Corta el cable! -le grito-. ¡Tenemos 30 segundos para explotar!

Levi corto el cable y ambos cayeron justo cuando ocurrió la explosión, pero no les dio tiempo de alejarse antes de que el cuerpo sin vida del titan colapsara justo donde estaban ambos.

Ambos escuadrones miraron horrorizados pensando que habían muerto aplastados, corrieron hasta el punto y cuando el humo proveniente del titan se disipo pudieron ver a Levi cagando en brazos a una Hange inconsciente.

Había 250 mil, casi una quinta parte de la población total, no obstante, solo unos pocos sobrevivieron, pero con sus sacrificios la escasez de alimento mejoro y las políticas del gobierno fueron eliminadas.

* * *

Los años avanzaron, Alexandre cumplió cinco años y Tomoe tenía cuatro con algunos meses. Durante ese tiempo varios de la legión habían contribuido al cuidado de ambos pequeños…

Moblit le enseño a Tomoe a dibujar, Nifa la llenaba de ropa y Petra de juguetes, Hange se esmeraba en la educación de ambos y Levi en enseñarles a defenderse.

-Y diez, listos o no voy a encontrarlos -dijo Mike descubriéndose los ojos y olfateando el ambiente.

Mike estaba jugando con ambos niños a las escondidas mientras Nanaba lo observaba de lejos y deseaba algún día poder darle un hijo a Mike.

-Se lo que piensas Nanaba -dijo Hange al contemplar la escena.

-Mike seria un excelente padre -dijo sonriente-. Solo que el muy tonto aún no se decide.

-Dale tiempo, apenas fue su boda -contesto recordando aquel evento.

.

La boda había sido grandiosa con un montón de invitados. Nanaba uso un hermoso vestido blanco y Hange, Nifa y Petra uno color morado ya que fueron las damas de honor y Erwin, Moblit y Levi fueron los padrinos.

La ceremonia fue emotiva y después vino el festejo donde Mike y Nanaba bailaron su primer vals como pareja.

-¿Todo bien cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi al ver que Hange se había quedando viendo a los novios mientras bailaban y contenía su respiración.

-Es solo que…

-¿Desearías que hubiera sido así nuestra boda? Pregunto tomando su mano.

-No, tanta cursilería me empalaga -contesto-. Solo que es lo que quiero -dijo sin despegar la mirada del baile.

-¿Bailar? -pregunto sin entender.

-Nuestro primer vals, con una hermosa canción de fondo y que cada vez que la escuchemos recordemos lo mucho que nos amamos -explico y finalmente dejo de ver a los novios para ver a Levi-. ¿Recuerdas la lista y que te dije que no sabría que poner porque ya lo tengo todo? -pregunto y Levi asintió-. Mentí, ahora me doy cuenta de que deseo muchas cosas, como ver crecer a mi hija, quien sabe, quizás algún día acompañarla en su boda -al decir esto noto que a Levi no le hizo feliz aquel comentario-. Sostener en brazos a mi nieto, tener una casa donde podamos ser una familia…

-Si vamos a tener una casa tendrás que conseguir una donde tenga manzanos, caballos y una casa en el árbol, de lo contrario Tomoe morirá de depresión -interrumpió Levi.

-Plantaríamos el árbol y tu construirás la casa ¿Qué te parece?

-Tsk no digas tonterías, un árbol tarda en crecer además no pienso ponerme a construir una estúpida casa en un estúpido árbol.

Hange a escuchar esto contuvo la risa, sabia que a pesar que Levi digiera que no bastaría con que su hija se lo pidiera y él no podría resistirse a cumplir sus deseos.

-Pero ¿sabes que más deseo? -pregunto y miro directamente a los ojos de Levi-. Envejecer juntos, llegar a cumplir nuestras bodas de oro, ver hacia atrás y recordar buenos momentos juntos.

-Entonces deja de ser una suicida e imprudente -contesto-. Así podrás viajar más allá de las murallas, ver crecer a Tomoe, exterminar a los titanes, publicar ese libro que tanto deseas, plantar el árbol, tener un hogar, ser libres, bailar cada día juntos, cargar a tus nietos, cumplir cincuenta años juntos y no sé qué más quieras agregar.

-No lo sé, quizás debería pensar a que me dedicare cuando los titanes ya no estén.

-Bueno siempre has tenido una hermosa voz, algo molesta para mi gusto, pero…

-Podría ser cantante ¿Qué opinas? Y compondría una canción romántica.

-Tsk no digas cosas tan tontas.

Cuando Nanaba lanzo el ramo Nifa esperaba atraparlo, pero quien termino haciéndolo fue Petra y Auruo no oculto su emoción.

* * *

-Este es Darius Zackly comandante en jefe de las divisiones militares, el jefe de jefes -explicaba Hange a un pequeño niño sentado en su regazo-. Este de aquí es Nile Dok -dijo haciendo una mueca-. Y quien está a su lado es…

-Mama -dijo Alexandre.

-Correcto y es a quien veras dentro de unos días.

Marie se sentia culpable por haber abandonado a su hijo y le habia dicho a Erwin que deseaba verlo a lo cual él accedió muy a pesar de que a Hange no le hacia gracia y mucho menos a Levi quien había llegado a considerar a Alexandre como su hijo ya que lo cuidaba mas que su propio padre.

Levi contemplaba la escena desde lejos como siempre lo hacía, le gustaba ver a Hange en compañía de su hija o de Alexandre y deseaba que las cosas continuaran de la misa forma en la que estaban, siendo felices cuidando de su familia en compañía de sus amigos y que algún día pudieran ser libres.

-Hange es hora -dijo para llamar su atención y ella levanto la vista para mirarlo.

-Ya voy -contesto dejando a Alexandre en el suelo y en cuanto se paró se recogió su cabello para usarlo con su usual coleta despeinada.

-¿Por qué traes el cabello suelto?

-Tomoe estaba practicando hacer trenzas, pero han salido tan mal que de inmediato se han deshecho -contesto y entonces noto aquella expresión en su rostro-. Se lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Levi. Piensas que te están arrebatando a Alex, pero él no es nuestro, es de Marie y Erwin, aunque eso no implica que eliminemos este sentimiento de pérdida.

-Marie esta encaprichada de momento, pero Erwin será muy idiota si le entrega a esa loca su hijo -dijo intentando pensar que pronto Alex estaría de regreso en casa, donde pertenecía.

**Saludos, lamento el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo y en la de High School, pero prometo ya no fallarles. Sobre el capitulo aquí tenemos la explicación a la visión de Levi donde ve a Alexandre y piensa que le dice mama a Hange y otra referencia a la lista del día de San Valentín. Ya pasaron cinco años y esto significa que pronto aparecerán Eren, Mikasa, Armin y mi amado y dulce Jean junto con el resto de los chicos y las cosas se pondrán tristes, muuuy tristes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 10**

**Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in**

_TRADUCCION: Aquí mismo, ahora mismo, pongo la oferta, no quiero perseguirte, sé que tú lo ves. Corre conmigo y puedo liberarte fuera de la traición y las paredes en las que te mantienes._

-Muy bien dale un abrazo a mamá -decía emocionada Hange mientras perseguía a una pequeña Tomoe que escapaba de ella.

Hange estaba por atraparla, pero ella hizo una pirueta hacia atrás para poder escapar.

-Estas sucia mamá -se quejó escondiéndose detrás de Levi.

Hange se quedo viendo sorprendida, después sonrió y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! -grito mostrando un gran entusiasmo-. Hiciste un doble mortal hacia atrás con triple giro. Quiero verlo. ¡Vamos mamá quiere verlo de nuevo!

-Oye cuatro ojos la asustas -dijo Levi al ver que su hija se aferraba a él.

-Mamá tiene esa mirada otra vez -dijo Tomoe observando el rostro de su madre.

-Tu madre está loca, ya deberías estar acostumbrada -dijo Levi agachándose y tomando entre sus brazos a Tome.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Quiero saberlo -comenzó a pensar en voz alta mientras padre e hija la miraban.

-Oye cuatro ojos -llamo Levi, pero ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-Quizás fue debido al peso o la velocidad…

-¡Hange! -le grito Levi y ella finalmente guardo silencio.

-Oh, es verdad -dijo calmada-. Lo siento amor, es solo que día a día sorprendes a mamá -dicho esto estiro sus brazos-. Ven dame un abraso -volvió a pedir, pero Tomoe se aferro a Levi y negó con la cabeza-. ¿No quieres darle un abrazo a mamá antes de irme? Vamos a salir y enfrentaremos titanes ¿Qué tal que no regreso?

Pero decir esto tampoco fue muy acertado ya que Tomoe comenzó a llorar.

-¡No quiero que le hagan daño a mis papás! -grito entre lágrimas-. No quiero despedir a mamá, quiero que mamá regrese.

-No amor, no llores ¿por eso no quieres abrazarme? -dijo en tono dulce-. ¿Temes que muera si te despides? -pregunto y limpio las lagrimas de su hija quien dejo de llorar y asintió con su cabeza.

-Oye mi pequeña guerrera -le hablo Levi-. Vamos a regresar, yo me asegurare de traer a la loca de tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Prometes siempre proteger a mamá? -pregunto Tomoe viendo directamente a los ojos de Levi.

-Prometo que siempre la protegeré -contesto.

Tomoe asintió, miro a Hange y extendió sus brazos. Hange la cargo y abrazo fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar cada parte de su hija, su característico aroma a menta, su largo cabello negro y su piel suave y pálida. Después abrió los ojos y miro su sonrisa junto con sus grandes ojos grises.

-Te amo -le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla-. Regresaremos, lo prometo.

Levi las miraba y no podía imaginarse una mejor vista que esa, madre e hija sonriendo. Así que abraso a Hange para tenerlas mas cerca.

-Papá debe de prometer que también va a regresar con Tormenta -dijo Tomoe y giro su cabeza para mirar al caballo negro.

Levi asintió y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija. Hange la bajo y ambos subieron a sus caballos para emprender su marcha.

Hange lucia alegre, pero podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Levi.

-Vamos Levi no me juzgues.

-Nuestra hija no es uno de tus sujetos de prueba -regaño.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedes negar que ha sido fantástico lo que hizo porque hasta donde yo recuerdo tu solo puedes hacer ese salto con doble giro.

-Ya sabíamos que Tomoe seria especial -dijo bajando la mirada-. Ayer ha terminado de leer aquel libro de matemáticas.

-Lo sé, la mocosa incluso se atrevió a corregirme -dijo y sonrió al pensar en aquel recuerdo donde su ego se había visto pisoteado y se pregunto si sus padres se abrían llegado a sentir de esa forma cuando Hange comenzó a demostrar su gran inteligencia.

-Solo tiene cuatro años.

-Próximos a cumplir cinco -corrigió Hange y observo la expresión de angustia reflejada en el rostro de Levi-. Adelante, dime lo que te preocupa.

-¿Cómo será cuando sea más grande? -dijo las palabras que habían estado rondando su cabeza-. Gran fuerza e inteligencia y todo su potencial desperdiciado.

-Y belleza -dijo riendo-. No olvides la belleza.

* * *

Aquella expedición no fue un completo infierno y fue debdo a que apenas un par de horas de haber salido de los muros Erwin anuncio la retirada.

-¡Levi, regresamos! -ordeno Erwin y en su rostro se reflejaba angustia.

-¿De regreso? -pregunto sorprendido ante tal noticia aunque no lo demostró-. No hemos llegado al límite todavía, ¿me dices que mis hombres murieron en vano?

-Todos los titanes han comenzado a dirigirse a la ciudad -explico Erwin y todos de inmediato se alarmaron-. Es como hace cinco años.

-Capitán -dijo Petra asustada mirando a Levi.

-Tomoe -dijo y no pudo evitar mirar su mano ensangrentada debido al soldado que había muerto mientras sujetaba su mano y le daba palabra de aliento para que muriera en paz, debía de darse prisa o entonces sus manos estarían manchadas con la sangre de la persona que mas le importaba en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange en cuanto descendió al lado de Levi.

-La muralla, puede que los titanes… -trato de explicar Petra, pero estaba demasiado asustada.

-Levi, tú y tu escuadrón adelántense, los demás nos reuniremos y trataremos de llegar lo más rápido posible -ordeno Erwin.

Levi asintió y llamo a su caballo que apareció de inmediato, monto con gran habilidad sin que el caballo se detuviera y salió a todo galope seguido por dos miembros de su escuadrón.

-¡Espere capitán! -grito Auruo quien seguía esperando que apareciera su caballo.

-Mueve ese trasero -regaño Petra antes de salir cabalgando a toda prisa.

-Apresúrate Levi -pidió en voz baja Hange mientras los veía retirarse.

-Todos movilícense y reagrúpense, quiero estar de regreso lo más pronto posible -ordeno Erwin.

Mientras más se acercaban Levi solo pensaba en la caída de hace cinco años. En esa ocasión habían tardado unas horas en derribar el muro interior, pero no podía asegurar que llegara a pasar de la misma forma. Si este ya había caído solo les costaría a los titanes unos minutos llegar a donde estaba Tomoe y se hizo una terrible pregunta ¿Alcanzaría a escapar? Ahora daba gracias de que Alexandre se encontrara en Stohes.

Se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando, hasta hace unas horas había estado junto a Tomoe, la había cargado y prometido que regresaría antes de despedirse de ella con un beso en su cabeza. Se suponía que eran ellos los que corrían riesgo mientras ella permanecía dentro de las murallas a salvo y ahora se apresuraba mientras rogaba llegar a tiempo.

-Por favor -soltó una súplica al viento-. Permíteme llegar esta vez a tiempo.

Continúo cabalgando lo más deprisa que podía y finalmente diviso a lo lejos el muro, varios titanes estaban pegados a este, pero por alguna razón no entraban.

-¡Capitan, mire! -grito Petra y señalo arriba en el cielo donde todos vieron la señal de humo amarilla.

Al llegar notaron que efectivamente los titanes habían entrado a la muralla, pero de algún modo la entrada estaba obstruida por una enorme roca.

Levi y su escuadrón treparon la muralla y ya en la cima pudieron ver el caos. Casas destruidas, soldados corriendo y lidiando con titanes, gritos, humo, sangre por todos lados y mucho ruido. Entonces Levi miro hacia abajo, dos chicos estaban por ser devorados por dos titanes, él no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque matando a los titanes.

-Hey mocosos ¿Cuál es la situación aquí? -pregunto, pero todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para contestar.

-Los titanes entraron cuando la puerta exterior fue destruida por el titan colosal -contesto Rico-. El resto es información confidencial.

-¿Y la puerta interior? -pregunto esperando escuchar que seguía de pie.

-Por ahora los titanes permanecen encerrados en este distrito -contesto.

Levi no tenía tiempo de tonterías burocráticas y tampoco le importaba, por el momento se conformaba con saber que su hija está segura y miro a su alrededor, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Comenzó a eliminar a los titanes y pocos minutos después llegaron el resto de la legión.

-Comandante Pixis, infórmeme sobre lo que está pasando -pidió Erwin en cuanto trepo la muralla.

-Es un asunto delicado -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad en ruinas-. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en eliminar los titanes dentro de Trost.

Erwin asintió y de inmediato formulo un plan.

-Que el resto atraigan a los titanes a la muralla, elimínenlos con el uso de los cañones, mientras tanto la legión de exploración se encargara de eliminar los que queden dispersos por la ciudad.

Pixis asintió y ambos comandantes se separaron para transmitir las órdenes a sus subordinados.

-Erwin dime que puedo capturar un titan -suplico Hange.

Erwin estaba por negarle aquella petición, pero después de todo la excursión de ese día además de trazar una ruta de suministros a Shiganshina había sido con la intención de capturar un titan para que Hange continuara con sus investigaciones, así que decidió aceptar.

-Solo ten cuidado Hange -pidió ya que sabía que con todo el caos alrededor ella podía distraerse y terminar devorada.

-Lo prometo -dijo alegre y salió apresurada antes de que mataran a todos los titanes.

Hange recorrió la ciudad en ruinas tratando de encontrar un blanco adecuado. Finalmente sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un titan resagado y ordeno a su escuadrón colocarse en puntos estratégico para la captura.

-Ven aquí -dijo Hange a un titan de cuatro metros que estaba frente a ella-. Tú serás un buen espécimen de investigación.

Hange sonrió, el titan estaba por atraparla, pero ella lo esquivo, Moblit disparo la red y de inmediato todos se pusieron a trabajar en un intento de inmovilizar al titan.

-¡Líder usted fue una insensata! -grito Moblit.

Hange estaba por hablar cuando apareció un cadete que escapaba de la persecución de un titan de siete metros.

-Todos prepárense, este titan vendrá conmigo -ordeno y se le iluminaron los ojos.

Su escuadrón corrió de un lado a otro alistando la red, el titan estaba muy cerca y Hange calculo que no les daría tiempo, haci que tenía que ingeniárselas para distraerlo hasta que estuviera lista la trampa. Ella salió apresurada al encuentro del titan y Moblit miro horrorizado.

-¡Líder espere! -grito Moblit asustado y corrió detrás de ella.

Ella llego al titan y lo esquivo en el momento exacto antes de acabar en su boca, solo que este logro sujetar el cable de Hange y la jalo golpeándose con el tejado de una casa. Moblit grito asustado, veía a Hange tumbada sin moverse y temía que estuviera inconsciente, si era así el titan la agarraría y él no llegaría a tiempo, pero para su fortuna Hange se levanto y se alejo con la ayuda e su equipo de maniobras antes de que la tomara el tintan entre sus manos. Mas sin embargo todavía no estaba a salvo, su equipo comenzó a fallar, quizás debido al golpe anterior y no le quedo mas opción que descender y correr lo mas deprisa que pudo, el titan como era de esperarse la alcanzo sin ningún esfuerzo, se agacho para tomarla y ella ya no tenia forma de librarse, sintió como la mano del titan logro rozarla, pero Levi apareció de la nada apartándola rápidamente y Nifa activo la red capturándolo.

-¡Idiota, torpe gafas de mierda! -regaño, pero Hange no le dio importancia, ella ya estaba de pie y dando órdenes a sus subordinados.

-Usen más sogas y trasládenlo. En cuanto lleguemos quiero que los amarren bien del cuello y los claven al suelo -ordeno recordando sus anteriores errores.

Levi trato de respirar y calmarse, algún día esa mujer terminaría matándolos a ambos, él por un paro cardiaco y ella siendo la merienda de un titan, lo peor de todo es que parecía no medir ningún riesgo o siquiera sentarse a reflexionar que había estado a punto de morir.

El día transcurrió y cuando finalmente el ultimo titan fue eliminado todos lograron descansar.

* * *

Tomoe estaba trepada en el tejado y miraba a lo lejos. Ella aguardaba el regreso de sus padres desde ayer, pero no había recibido noticias y pensó en que ellos nunca se habían retrasado en una misión tanto tiempo.

-Mama, papa -dijo con su voz entrecortada y trato de contener las lágrimas, sabía que si lloraba era aceptar que algo terrible les había pasado y entonces diviso un caballo negro a la lejanía y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Bajo del tejado apresurada y con una gran habilidad para posteriormente correr al encuentro de sus padres. La primera en verla fue Hange quien extendió sus brazos y Tomoe salto hacia ellos.

-Mamá, tenía miedo -dijo llorando finalmente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Acaso no confías en tu papá? -pregunto divertida-. Él siempre cumplirá sus promesas.

Ellos se quedaron junto a Tomoe parte del día y por la noche regresaron a Trost, pues tenían mucho que hacer.

-207 soldados muertos o desaparecidos y 897 heridos -dijo Hange sobándose la cabeza.

-Pero al menos se logro contener la crisis -dijo Erwin pasándole una taza de té.

-Fuimos afortunados -contesto Hange.

Erwin tomo asiento frente a Hange y la miro.

-Espero que ya leyeras el informe de Rico.

-Si, es sorprendente -contesto concentrada en los documentos-. Un chico que puede transformarse en titan.

-Levi y yo hablaremos con el chico en unas horas. El gobierno planea matarlo, yo planeo usarlo.

Hange levanto la vista e inspecciono a Erwin, ella sabía que significaba la expresión que tena dibujada en su rostro, tenía un plan y los planes de Erwin siempre funcionaban.

-Si esto funciona, si logramos tener a ese chico Eren de nuestro lado quizás podamos finalmente tener avances, cerrar el muro, quien sabe, quizás más.

-Y Tomoe seria libre -dijo Hange determinada, quizás Eren seria la salvación de su hija- ¿Pero como lo lograras convencerlo a él de que somos su mejor opción?

-Hablare con él, le sacare información y le hare una propuesta que no podrá rechazar.

* * *

Por la noche Erwin y Levi acudieron al lugar donde tenían encerrado a Eren. Al llegar él dormía mientras se movía y balbuceaba cosas quizás debido a una pesadilla. Erwin decidió aguardar y no despertarlo con la esperanza de que quizás entre sueños revelara información importante, pero no tardo tiempo en despertarse.

Erwin hablaba y mientras tanto Levi no podía evitar sentirse culpable, usaría a ese niño para obtener la libertad de su hija, pero él se lo había prometido en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos, haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo y para ello necesitaba de un mundo sin titanes, porque en un mundo sin titanes no necesitarían un gran soldado con sus habilidades.

-Responde escoria ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto Levi para poder determinar que tipo de persona era Eren y su respuesta no le decepciono.

-Quiero unirme a la legión de reconocimiento y matar a tantos titanes como pueda.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, Eren sería el arma para eliminar a los titanes, Eren seria quien le diera la libertad a su hija y al pensar esto sus ojos brillaron ante tal posibilidad.

-Nada mal -dijo y camino hacia las rejas-. Erwin, lo podre bajo mi custodia. Dile eso a los de arriba. No me mal entiendas, no es que confíe en él, si nos traiciona o se vuelve loco no dudare en matarlo, los de arriba no tendrán problemas, después de todo nadie esta mas calificado para ese trabajo -miro a Eren y volvió a sentir culpa-. Acepto tu solicitud de ingreso a la legión.

* * *

Tras aquella reunión regreso al cuartel y encontró a Hange dormida sentada en una silla de madera y con la cabeza recargada en el escritorio lleno con un montón de libros y documentos. Ella había estado trabajando sin parar tras el ataque, primero matando titanes para después ayudar a los heridos y finalmente trasladando cadáveres.

Levi prefería mil veces el haber estado abajo en ese mugriento calabozo que hacer lo que Hange había hecho, podía soportar ver sangre, pero no se imaginaba el tener que cargar cuerpos sin vida para después quemarlos, era algo que simplemente no podía hacer, pero alguien debía hacerlo y Hange siempre había sido fuerte ante las peores situaciones por lo que no le sorprendió cuando se ofreció como voluntaria.

Él la cargo en brazos para trasladarla a la cama, le quito el arnés, así como la chamarra y botas, la tapo y dio un beso en la frente mientras le quitaba los lentes para que descansara, en ese momento soltó un quejido y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-No quería despertarte.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, solo vine un rato a despejarme, pero debo continuar ayudando con la limpieza en Trost y también tengo que terminar el papeleo.

-Ya has ayudado bastante.

-Tenia que ayudar, ya han pasado dos días desde que la puerta fue bloqueada, si no nos deshacemos rápido de los cadáveres se podía desatar una epidemia y estaríamos frente a una nueva crisis.

-Lo entiendo, solo pienso que deberías dormir.

-Lo dice la persona que duerme máximo tres horas -dijo sonriendo, pero Levi conocía cuando ella sonreía para fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no lo era.

-Supongo que ambos necesitamos dormir -dijo y se metió en la cama con Hange para luego abrasarla.

-Gracias -dijo contenta de sentirlo cerca.

Hange no quería dormir debido a que sabía que las pesadillas la invadirían. Durante el día había ayudado en la limpieza de Trost, había visto varios cuerpos en las calles, algunos lo bastante enteros para poder identificarlos, otros no tanto. Pero eso no era lo que la atormentaba tanto, lo que realmente le dolía era presenciar el sufrimiento de los ciudadanos que se amontonaban a las afueras de la ciudad exigiendo entrar para poder identificar el cadáver de su familiar. Ver esa desesperación y dolor le partía el corazón ¿Cuántos cuerpos no habían quemado aquella tarde? ¿Cuántas personas se irían a dormir sin saber si su ser amado estaba herido o muerto? Miles de preguntas que se había hecho mientras llenaba hojas para los familiares de los soldados que se habían confirmado como fallecidos. Pero el cansancio hizo que volviera a quedarse dormida.

En su sueño seguía viendo cadáveres en las calles y personas llorando o gritando de dolor porque estaban gravemente heridas o les hacia falta un miembro de su cuerpo y entonces despertó asustada despertando también a Levi.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien cuatro ojos -le dijo abrazándola por detrás mientras ella trataba de regularizar su respiración así como sus pulsaciones.

-Perdona, tengo que terminar el trabajo, me ofrecí a enviar las cartas a los familiares de los soldados fallecidos -dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Nadie más pude hacerlo?

-Sabes que todos están ocupados -contesto, se puso la bata y camino al escritorio donde tomo una hoja en la que se leía: _Nombre: Marco Bott. Estatus: Muerto en acción. _Busco entre las listas que le habían entregado y finalmente escribió en el renglon faltante: _Nota: Cuerpo recuperado_. Después tomo otro formulario y lo lleno.

_Nombre: Thomas Wagner. Estatus: Perdido en acción._

Hange miro la lista y soltó un suspiro, tantos nombres, tantas vidas y a pesar de los años seguía sin serle fácil, pero ya lo había dicho antes, era un trabajo difícil, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo así que continuo por un rato mas mientras deseaba nunca tener que recibir aquella nota donde apareciera el nombre de Levi, porque no sabia que seria de su vida si llegaba a pasar eso y al pensar en esto instintivamente se giró para verlo fingir estar dormido pues sabia que no era así, sabia perfectamente que él no dormiría hasta que ella lo hiciera y sonrió verdaderamente. Se levanto de la silla y volvió a la cama.

-Pensé que tenías trabajo -dijo Levi mientras la abrasaba.

-Solo quiero descansar un poco, tener algo de felicidad y después continuar -contesto mientras cerraba sus ojos y deseaba esta vez soñar con algo lindo como Tomoe jugando con Levi a su lado.

**Ahora primero que nada ayer 13 de septiembre fue el cumple de Pixis un gran personaje, después quiero llorar por millonésima vez ¡Marco! ¿Por que? :( Y finalmente dejarles un dato inútil pero quizás no tanto, no era de extrañar que Hange se sorprendiera al ver a su hija realizar esa acrobacia y aunque ustedes piensen que un salto doble mortal hacia atrás con triple giro no es taaaaan sorprendente pues déjenme decirles que en la historia de la humanidad solo una persona lo ha logrado y esa es Simone Biels quien ha pasado a la historia por esta proeza el día 11 de agosto de este año.**


	11. Chapter 11

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 11**

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side**

_TRADUCCION: __No quieres salir del mismo papel que tienes que jugar, porque tengo lo que necesitas así que ven conmigo y toma las riendas. Te llevaré al otro lado. Porque puedes hacer como tú lo haces o puedes hacer como yo. Quedarte en la jaula o finalmente tomar la llave. ¡Oh, demonios! De repente eres libre para volar. Te llevaré al otro lado._

-¡Mira lo que te traje! -dijo Nifa entusiasmada mostrándole a Tomoe un vestido blanco.

-¿Ropa otra ves Nifa? -dijo Petra para después mostrarle un peluche a Tomoe-. Mira lo que te trajo tu tía favorita.

-¿Otro feo peluche Petra?

-No es mi culpa que estés celosa -dijo molesta.

-No estoy celosa porque Tomoe me quiere más.

-No, yo soy la tía favorita -alego Petra.

-No, yo lo soy -rebatió Nifa y tras intercambiar miradas furiosas ambas miraron a la pequeña.

-¿A quién quieres más? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-A tía banana -contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Que! -gritaron Petra y Nifa para después abrazarse y llorar.

-Lo siento Petra no siempre se puede ganar -dijo Auruo y después se agacho a ver a Tomoe-. Y dime pequeña princesa ¿Quién es tu tío favorito?

-Yo no soy princesa, soy guerrera -dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento Auruo, pero esa categoría yo la gano -interrumpió Moblit-. ¿Verdad mi guerrera? -pregunto extendiendo sus brazos mientras se agachaba y Tomoe corrió hacia Moblit.

-Viva Moblit -dijo contenta-. Cuando crezca me casare con Moblit porque el dejara a tía Nifa -dijo mirando a Nifa y sacándole la lengua.

-Eso significa que me quiere más a mi -dijo victoriosa Petra y Nifa le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Vamos Tomoe dime porque quieres más a Nanaba.

-Bueno tía banana me prometió un primito -contesto-. Quizás si tía Petra me diera un primito con tío Auruo…

Auruo al escuchar esto se acerco y abrazo de lado a Petra mientras intentaba hacerse el galán.

-Olvídalo, eso jamás -dijo quitándose el brazo de Auruo y alejándose.

-Bien dicho pequeña -dijo en voz baja Auruo.

-¿Y lo prometido? -pegunto indignada.

-Hare lo que pueda -contesto.

-¿Qué te prometió tío Auruo? -pregunto Moblit.

-No puedo decir.

-Vamos, si vas a casarte conmigo los esposos no tienen secretos.

Tomoe pareció meditarlo un segundo mientras veía la cara de Auruo quien le hacia señas para que no digiera nada, después miro a Moblit quien le sonrió y entonces hablo.

-Tío Auruo me prometió darme a Tormenta si le decía a tía Petra que quería que se casara con él y que solo así seria mi tía favorita.

-Traidora -murmuro Auruo.

Entonces escucharon una risa detrás de ellos, al girarse Tomoe vio a sus padres y Hange se acercó a Moblit para tomar a Tomoe entre sus brazos.

-Pero amor ya hablamos de eso, Tormenta es de papá -dijo Hange.

-Papá puede conseguirse otro caballo -alego.

-Lo siento mi amor, no todo se puede en esta vida -contesto Hange bajando a su hija al suelo y ella fingió que tenía ganas de llorar.

-Oye mi pequeña guerrera -le hablo Levi-. Prometo que si aprendes a cabalgar Tormenta será tuyo.

Tomoe de inmediato se puso contenta y salió corriendo a acariciar al caballo.

-Típico de ti, eres demasiado blando -dijo burlona Hange-. Lo peor es que me haces quedar como la mamá malvada, la que la regaña y castiga.

Todos habían decidido ir a visitar a Tomoe aquel día ya que pronto Levi y su escuadrón estarían cuidando de Eren y Hange junto con su escuadrón estarían ocupados con los titanes capturados.

Hange miro jugar a Tomoe y soltó un suspiro haciendo que Levi notara la angustia que reflejaba su rostro.

-¿Que pasa cuatro ojos? -pregunto tomando su mano.

-Nuevamente estaremos separados -contesto-. Tomoe aquí oculta, tu cuidando de Eren en otra parte y yo en mis investigaciones dentro del cuartel.

-Pero después de eso finalmente seremos libres -dijo Levi para animarla-. Solo tenemos que averiguar que esconde ese sótano del que nos hablo Erwin.

-Una llave definirá nuestro destino -dijo Hange y ambos vieron como su hija corría hacia ellos.

-Papá ¿este eres tu? -pregunto enseñándole el periódico donde aparecía en primera plana una foto de Levi pateando a Eren.

-Tsk por supuesto que no -contesto sin mirarla.

-Ya lo sabía, papá no sería capaz de hacer eso, los del periódico siempre mienten como dijo mamá -contestó satisfecha y volvió a alejarse contenta.

Hange miro el periódico y luego a Levi.

-Te dije que exageraste.

-Hice lo que ordeno Erwin.

-Le tiraste un diente.

-Le volvió a crecer.

Mas tarde ambos escuadrones partieron, pero Levi y Hange decidieron quedarse más tiempo en compañía de Tomoe, pues no sabían cuándo podrían volver a ir a visitarla. Su vida se estaba complicando cada vez más y no podían hacer nada al respecto mas que continuar y quizás algún día lograr la libertad de su hija, pero de algo si estaban seguros y era que la extrañarían demasiado en ese tiempo separados.

-Y esa constelación es la de Pegaso -dijo Hange mientras señalaba al cielo estrellado y con su dedo índice trazaba una figura.

-Entonces Perseo era como papá -hablo Tomoe mientras miraba emocionada hacia el cielo-. ¿Dónde está la constelación de papá?

-Bueno él no tiene ninguna porque las constelaciones se les dan a los héroes cuando mueren -contesto Hange.

Tomoe soltó un bostezo y se acurruco en los brazos de Levi mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y llevaron a su hija dentro de la casa para recostarla.

Quien entrara a esa habitación nunca pensaría que le perteneciera a una pequeña niña ya que estaba en completo orden y lo único que delataba la presencia de un niño eran los montones de juguetes que el escuadrón de Levi le regalaba que se contraponían con el montón de libros sobre infinidad de temas que el escuadrón de Hange le regalaba.

Mientras Levi recostaba a Tomoe, Hange inspeccionaba el lugar con una gran sonrisa, su hija tenia mas parecido al padre tanto en el físico como en sus manías por la limpieza.

-Descansa guerrera -dijo Levi en voz baja a su hija mientras besaba su frente.

-Quiero que mama me cuente una historia -pidió Tomoe abriendo sus ojos.

-Pero estas cansada -alego Hange caminando hacia su hija.

-Pero no los veré en mucho tiempo -alego.

-No me vas a chantajear -dijo decidida Hange, aunque de inmediato cedió-. Una historia y te dormirás ¿de acuerdo?

-Una de titanes -pidió y Hange comenzó a narrar.

-Fi, fai, fo, fum. No preguntes de donde viene el relámpago o porque el rebaño cambio de dirección, si escuchas las campanas replicar es porque un titan viene a atacar…

Levi miro a ambas y noto como los ojos de su hija mostraban emoción mientras Hange avanzaba con la historia sobre titanes. Tomoe tenía mucho en común con su madre a pesar de que Hange no lo notara, pero él podía ver que compartían la misma sonrisa, esa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que descubría algo nuevo y que también compartían el interés por los titanes.

Pronto Tomoe se quedo dormida y Hange la despidió con un beso. Ambos emprendieron marcha de regreso al cuartel y ahora fue Hange quien noto que algo le pasaba a Levi.

-Adelante, dime -dijo con la mirada fija en él.

-Pensé en lo que dijiste en la tarde -contesto-. Nuevamente el destino nos esta separando, siempre lo está haciendo.

Al escuchar esto Hange no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que habían estado separados, al inicio porque ella estaba en una relación con Erwin y después cuando quedo embarazada, durante esos meses ella no había podido evitar desear tener a Levi a su lado, lo había extrañado demasiado y ese sentimiento solo fue en aumento conforme el pasar de los días, los cuales a su parecer habían sido los más largos de toda su vida. Levi tenía razón y ella debía de pensar en algo porque escribir unas cartas no bastaba y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

* * *

-Por favor Erwin -suplico Hange.

-Es muy arriesgado -contesto mientras meditaba la petición que Hange le había hecho.

Ella lo había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día suplicándole que la dejara experimentar con Eren y así acompañar a Levi porque además le tenia una sorpresa preparada. Él sabía que Hange no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido por muy arriesgado que pareciera esta sorpresa y no podía pasarse toda la tarde discutiendo ese tema debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía.

-Bien, pero te advierto que a Levi no le va a agradar -dijo resignado-. Firmare la orden en cuanto la tenga lista.

-En realidad -dijo Hange sacando una hoja de papel-. Yo la tengo justo aquí, solo falta que la firmes.

* * *

Eren fue trasladado al castillo abandonado que antes servía como cuartel para la legión de exploración y su primer día había consistido en limpiar hasta que todo quedara limpio. Él estaba barriendo la entrada cuando un mimbro de la legión de exploración apareció cabalgando deprisa.

-Correspondencia urgente para el capitán Levi -dijo extendiéndole las cartas a Eren quien miraba sorprendido-. ¿Vas a tomarlas o no? -pregunto furioso por tener que seguir con el brazo extendido mientras aquel niño lo miraba sorprendido y nervioso.

-Si, lo siento -contesto tomándolas y después el jinete desapareció en el bosque.

Eren miro la correspondencia, algunas eran para miembros de su escuadrón como una dirigida a Petra y otra a Erd, pero en su mayoría eran para el capitán Levi, una era por parte del comandante Erwin, de la líder de escuadrón Hange y una donde solo venia un nombre sin apellido ni dirección, únicamente se leía con letra garigoleada el nombre de Tomoe y eso se le hizo extraño.

Eren camino hacia la cocina donde estaban todos los del escuadrón ayudando con la preparación de la comida y Petra de inmediato saludo a Eren en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Hola Eren -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras pelaba unas papas-. ¿Todo bien? -pregunto al notar la expresión del chico.

-Si, solo… -dijo dejando de ver la carta y le enseño la correspondencia a Petra.

-Ah correspondencia, pensé que no nos las entregarían -contesto alegre dejando las cosas y camino hacia Eren para tomar los sobres -Erd es para ti -dijo contenta mientras agitaba el sobre.

Erd de inmediato se puso de pie para tomarlo y se sonrojo al ver que se trataba de una carta de su prometida.

-Deberías contestarle de inmediato Romeo -dijo Petra y continuo inspeccionando las cartas-. Esta es mía, debe ser de mi padre -aclaro y termino de revisar-. Gracias Eren.

-Petra -llamo avergonzado Eren-. ¿Quién es Tomoe? -pregunto.

-Ah Tomoe -dijo con ensoñación-. La luz de los ojos del capitán.

-Tomoe -soltó un suspiro Auruo-. De cabellera larga y negra como la noche.

-De piel suave y pálida como la porcelana -dijo Erd.

-Ojos grandes como ventanas al alma -describió Gunter.

-Y una sonrisa que ilumina hasta el día más lluvioso -dijo Petra y soltó una risita.

-Una damita muy especial para el capitán -dijo Auruo.

-Si, pero… ¿Quién es? -volvió a preguntar Eren.

-Ella es…

-¡Muérdete la lengua! -le grito Petra a Auruo para evitar que cometiera una indiscreción.

-Eso no te incumbe y ahora a seguir trabajando -ordeno Gunter.

-No seas tan malo con él -regaño Petra y miro con amabilidad a Eren-. No podemos decirte Eren, perdona.

-Entiendo, continuare con mis deberes.

Eren decidió retirarse y continuar con sus deberes mientras pensaba que Tomoe debía de ser una mujer demasiado bella por la descripción que habían dado los del escuadrón y que además debía de ser alguien muy especial como para haber cautivado al capitán quien parecía ser un hombre de trato difícil con un carácter terrible tal como Petra le había advertido mientras hacían la limpieza y entonces deseo poder algún día conocerla solo por pura curiosidad, aunque de inmediato descarto aquel pensamiento ya que probablemente nunca la conocería porque por la reacción de todos, al parecer el tema de Tomoe era un gran secreto, pero eso solo le despertaba mas la curiosidad mientras continuaba haciéndose la pregunta ¿Quién es Tomoe?

.

Petra fue en busca de Levi para entregarle la correspondencia y como era de esperarse la primera carta que abrió fue la de su hija.

-Salúdemela en su contestación -pidió Petra contenta, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borro al ver la expresión de Levi-. ¿Pasa algo capitán?

-No, solo… me quede pensando ¿Quién recibió la correspondencia? -pregunto mirándola serio.

-Eren, lo lamento, nadie sabía que nos enviarían la correspondencia -dijo avergonzada por su descuido-. Él ha preguntado quien es Tomoe, pero no le dijimos nada.

-Es todo Petra -dijo serio y ella se alejó.

Por la noche todos estaban poniendo la cena y a espera de Levi, pero Petra supuso que él no bajaría a comer debido a que podía estar enojado por aquel descuido con las cartas.

-Eren -llamo Levi en cuanto entro al comedor.

-Dígame capitán -contesto Eren un poco nervioso.

-Necesito que prepares cinco habitaciones después de cenar -dijo y noto la expresión de confusión en los rostros de sus subordinados-. Tendremos visitas, el escuadrón de Hange se mudará aquí para hacer investigaciones sobre tu condición y también se quedará una invitada especial.

Eren asintió de inmediato, aunque comenzó a contar con sus dedos, cinco habitaciones había dicho el capitán, pero eran seis personas las que llegarían.

-¿Invitada especial capitán? -pregunto Petra confundida.

-Tomoe vendrá -contesto y todos cambiaron su expresión de confusión a sorpresa.

Y al escuchar esto entonces el cerebro de Eren comenzó a funcionar, por supuesto que la pareja del capitán dormiría con él y por ello solo necesitaban cinco habitaciones listas.

-Pe… pero capitán -hablo Petra-. No creo que sea buena idea.

-Yo tampoco pienso que sea buena idea, pero no ha sido decisión mía, fue idea de Hange y Erwin la esta respaldando -dijo enojado por la traición de Erwin de apoyar a Hange en sus investigaciones sobre Eren y apoyarla para que Tomoe los acompañara sin pensar que eso ponia en riesgo a su hija.

Eren miro confundido y volvió a preguntarse ¿Quién es Tomoe? Debía de ser una mujer con un rango superior al comandante de la legión como para que él decidiera aprobar que se quedara en el castillo ya que se suponía que la ubicación de él era secreto con el propósito de mantenerlo protegido.

-¿Cuándo llega? -pregunto Auruo emocionado.

-Hange y Moblit llegaran esta noche y por la mañana el resto de su escuadrón escoltara a Tomoe -dicho esto miro a Petra nuevamente, solo que su expresión se suavizo-. Deberás preparar el mejor desayuno.

-Preparare su favorito -dijo entusiasmada.

-No puedo esperar a que sea mañana -dijo entusiasmado Auruo.

-Auruo quiero que tengas preparado mi caballo, Tomoe querrá dar un paseo en él.

-Lo dejare limpio y radiante para ella capitán.

-Eren -volvió a llamarlo Levi y lo miro con una expresión de asesino serial-. Mas te vale que no abras tu boca. Si mencionas el nombre de Tomoe fuera de estos muros yo mismo me encargare de rebanarte en trocitos, me importa una mierda que seas la última esperanza de la humanidad, si pones en riesgo a Tomoe será tu ultimo día en la tierra ¿Quedo claro?

Eren trago saliva asustado y asintió rápidamente.

-Si capitán.

A pesar de estar asustado no pudo evitar estar entusiasmado como el resto del escuadrón, conocería a Tomoe y saciaría su curiosidad la cual iba en aumento. Él pensaba que en definitiva Tomoe tenía que ser una mujer demasiado importante como para que un escuadrón la escoltara para asegurar su protección y que también debía ser una mujer importante en el corazón del capitán como para que decidiera amenazarlo de esa forma, así que en la imaginación de Eren aparecía una mujer de cabello negro demasiado astuta y hermosa como para tentar al capitán Levi y de un rango superior dentro de las divisiones militares.

Por su parte Levi hacia un esfuerzo por ocultar el enojo que sentía en esos momentos, no podía creer que Hange decidiera actuar a sus espaldas y tomar la decisión por su cuenta respecto de algo tan importante como la seguridad de su hija ¿Cómo pensaba que estaría segura conviviendo con un chico que podía convertirse en titan? Pero Hange era así, impulsiva y testaruda y ya no podía hacer nada, en unas horas Eren conocería el mas grande secreto que había estado guardando durante esos cinco años y solo podía confiar en que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Hange llego por la noche entusiasmada como podía haberse imaginado que estaría y se la paso hablando con Eren hasta el amanecer.

Mientras tanto Levi no logro conciliar el sueño imaginando que al día siguiente su hija podría estar en riesgo y en cuando amaneció bajo apresurado para esperar a Tomoe. Al entrar a la cocina vio a Petra que ya estaba preparando todo y tenía harina en el rostro.

-Buenos días capitán -saludo Petra con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se borró al mirar por la ventana y ver llegar únicamente a Keiji quien cabalgaba deprisa. Moblit salió a su encuentro y lucia asustado.

-Algo salió mal -dijo preocupado Levi y salió de inmediato al encuentro con el subordinado de Hange.

-¿Qué paso?¿Dónde está Tomoe? -pregunto tratando de esconder su miedo.

-La misión se canceló, por la madrugada asesinaron a los titanes de prueba -explico y de inmediato se escucho un grito de Hange proveniente desde el interior.

-Ya se entero -dijo en voz baja Levi.

* * *

Hange continuo llorando su perdida mientras aguardaban a que la reunión de emergencia diera inicio y que Erwin llegara.

-Basta -regaño Levi harto de los llantos de Hange.

-No entiendes mi perdida y dolor -se quejó.

-Eran titanes -dijo molesto.

-Quería enseñárselos a Tomoe -se lamentó.

-Yo no hubiera permitido tal cosa y me alegra que toques ese tema porque lo que hiciste fue irresponsable.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres -dijo confundida Hange mientras inspeccionaba a Levi. Lucia furioso, pero ella no terminaba de entender la razón.

Levi estaba por reclamarle el haber puesto en riesgo a su hija cuando Erwin llego.

-Siguen buscando al culpable, pero dudo mucho que logren encontrarlo -explico Erwin-. Lo siento Hange.

Los tres entraron a la reunión y como era de esperarse apenas pasaron unos minutos y ya todos estaban discutiendo, principalmente Nile quien solo buscaba humillar o llevarle la contraria a Erwin.

-Tenemos una situación con la seguridad debido a los acontecimientos en Trost… -comenzó a decir Nile.

-¿Y qué hay de la situación con los titanes? -pregunto molesto Erwin ya que consideraba que eso era prioritario.

-Eso no es importante -alego Nile.

-Yo pienso que si es importante. Tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas -rebatió Erwin.

-Si, tu debes saber mucho sobre traición ¿no? -contesto Nile mientras lo miraba furioso.

-Yo pienso que es al revés, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Marie? -pregunto Erwin y disfruto ver como la furia invadía a Nile.

-¿Quieres pelear Erwin? -pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Adelante -dijo haciendo lo mismo que Nile.

-Señores por favor, si peleamos entre nosotros el enemigo gana -calmo Pixis mientras Zackly parecía entusiasmado por la pelea inminente.

Ambos comandantes se lanzaron una mirada asesina y después tomaron asiento.

-Los saqueos y asesinatos fuera de Trost también es importante, además escuchamos que algunos ciudadanos han enfermado, necesitamos controlar eso antes de que enfrentemos una epidemia -dijo Pixis.

-Todo eso se debe a la incompetencia de las otras divisiones militares -intervino Hange furiosa-. Sin ofender comandante Pixis -dijo mirando al aludido quien no parecía ofendido-. No se porque siguen perdiendo el tiempo y no dejan que los ciudadanos regresen a sus hogares. Esta claro que entre mas tiempo pasen fuera de sus hogares comenzaran a alterarse provocando disturbios y muertes ya sin mencionar que las condiciones en las que los mantienen son deplorables ¿han acudido a los refugios?

-Entiendo la situación señorita Zoe -hablo Zackly-. Y tiene razón, los ciudadanos deben regresar a Trost, después de todo ya no hay peligro de titanes y los cadáveres fueron incinerados. Comandante Pixis encárguese de eso -pidió y él asintió-. Ahora retomando lo de los titanes muertos no podemos hacer nada, después de todo son titanes así que decir que fue un asesinato es ridículo y francamente la mayoría dormirá tranquilo sabiendo que esos dos no escaparan y comenzaran a devorar personas. Ahora si no existe más que agregar…

-Pero comandante -alego Erwin.

-Lo siento Erwin, pero solo tu y tus subordinados se preocupan por un par de titanes, vaya fenómenos que son, en lugar de defenderlos y ocultarlos deberían matarlos -dijo Nile.

-Si continuamos en la ignorancia jamás seremos libres -rebatió Erwin.

-Decir locuras no ayuda ¿no aprendiste de tu padre? -pregunto Nile y Erwin enfureció parándose nuevamente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -le grito y Nile se levantó también furioso.

-Adelante Erwin, no creo que tengas el valor -dijo retándolo y Erwin se lanzó para golpearlo.

-Que buen derechazo -dijo emocionado Zackly en cuanto salieron de la reunión-. Ven Dot vamos a beber a algún lado. Nada como ver una buena pelea para ponerte de ánimos.

* * *

Terminada la reunión Hange se retiró a trabajar a su laboratorio mientras que Levi acompaño a Erwin para asegurarse de tener listo todo para a expedición dentro de un mes. Tras asegurarse de tener todo listo ambos caminaban por el pasillo en completo silencio rumbo a la oficina de Erwin.

-Ya se que no fue mi movimiento más inteligente -fijo al recordar la pelea de esa mañana.

-No puedo decir nada al respecto -dijo Levi.

-Vamos, dilo.

-¿Acaso la mierda se te subió al cerebro? -pregunto y Erwin sonrió.

-Lo siento, menciono a mi padre y no pude soportarlo -explico-. Malditos políticos -se quejó fastidiado por la situación.

-Al menos esta vez pudiste golpear a Nile.

-Eso fue lo único bueno -dijo Erwin mientras abría la puerta para encontrar un desorden dentro de la oficina.

Libros regados por todos lados, mapas en el suelo y migas en la alfombra. Y en medio de ese caos un niño de cabellera castaña de grandes ojos cafés.

-Alexandre Smith ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a la oficina? -regaño Erwin y el niño fingió sentirse culpable.

Levi lo miro, apenas habían pasado unos meses desde la ultima vez que lo había visto y Alexandre ya se veía más grande.

-Madre me corrió del laboratorio -contesto.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Marie esta con Hange? -pregunto Erwin preocupado.

-Terminaran matándose -contesto Levi.

-Creo que a mamá no le hizo gracia que tía Hange me hablara de cómo se hacen los bebes -contesto Alexandre-. ¿Tío Levi tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebes? -pregunto en confidencia y Erwin no pudo evitar reír lo más discretamente posible.

En ese momento entro apresurado Moblit.

-¡Capitán, comandante, se están matando! -dijo alarmado.

-¿Quién va ganando? -pregunto al instante Erwin.

-¿Acaso importa? -pregunto Levi.

-Claro, porque yo no pienso meterme en una pelea de esas dos -explico Erwin.

Los tres corrieron al laboratorio enseguida y al entrar vieron un caos, libros fuera de lugar, pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo y la mesa volteada, pero ninguna señal de ambas mujeres.

-Una mató a la otra y se está deshaciendo del cadáver en este momento -dedujo Erwin al ver el desastre.

-Supongo que la campeona fue Hange -dijo Levi.

-No subestimes a Marie, Hange podrá tener fuerza, pero Marie tiene garras -dijo Erwin recordando lo letal que podía llegar a ser Marie, después de todo no podía olvidar el día que la conoció.

-Por el tiempo que paso desde que inicio la pelea creo que la ganadora ya sepulto el cadaver -dijo Moblit meditando que se había tardado demasiado mientras buscaba a Erwin.

* * *

Minutos antes Hange había llegado a su laboratorio, aprovecharía para tomar libros e investigaciones realizadas con los titanes para ponerlas a prueba con Eren, cuando se topo con la sorpresa de encontrarse con Alexandre. ella estaba entusiasmada de tenerlo de regreso y el pequeño comenzó a contarle como le había ido con Marie.

-Moblit necesito tambien que te lleves esto -pidio Hange colocando otro libro sobre la enorme pila que ya cargaba su subordinado.

-Si líder -dijo haciendo equilibrio para que no se desmoronara la pila.

Hange estaba por decirle algo más a Moblit cuando una voz femenina procedente de la persona que menos toleraba en el mundo hablo.

-Alexandre dejanos solas -dijo Marie.

-Pero... -hablo el pequeño y miro a ambas.

-¿Porque no vas a visitar a tu padre Alex? -sugirió Hange-. Se que estará feliz de verte.

El niño salió pero apenas y estaba afuera cuando escucho como comenzaron a gritarse.

-¿Como pudiste ser tan negligente? -le reclamo Marie mientras atravesaba la habitación furiosa.

-No se de lo que hablas -contesto Hange igual enojada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de educación sexual a un niño?

-Se llama biología y naturaleza -contesto encogiéndose de hombros-. Tarde o temprano tiene que saber.

-Tiene cinco -reclamo. Ahora estaba solo a unos centímetros de distancia de Hange.

-Para el conocimiento no existe edad -contesto despreocupada.

-No te metas en la crianza de emi hijo -exigio para despues empujar a Hange.

-¿Tu hijo? -dijo enojada-. Si tu lo abandonaste.

Dicho esto ella empujo a Marie.

-¡No me empujes!

-¡Tu no me empujes!

-Damas -hablo Moblit para calmarlas e impedir una pelea.

-¡Tu cállate! -gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu no le digas a mis subordinados lo que deben hacer -reclamo Hange y empujo nuevamente a Marie quien de inmediato le soltó una cachetada.

-Tu no me digas que hacer -dijo para después decirle una grosería a Hange.

Hange enfureció y la tomo del cabello, pero Marie también comenzó a jalonearla y Moblit decidió escapar de aquel lugar e ir por ayuda.

Hange logro arrancarle un mechón a Marie cuando ella la pateó para apartarla, Hange cayo sobre la mesa volteándola mientras Marie se quejo del dolor y se sobaba la cabeza. Después Hange se levanto dispuesta a golpearla, pero Marie le lanzo un libro y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Ambas se gritaban mientras continuaban arrojándose cosas.

-No Marie eso es delicado -pidió al ver que Marie tomaba un libro demasiado antiguo, pero aun así Marie lo lanzo-. La vas a pagar caro.

Marie salió corriendo mientras Hange la perseguía.

**Saludos amados lectores, se que me retrase mucho con este capítulo, pero fue porque no quería mantenerlos en suspenso con HighSchool y ahora ya saben lo que paso después de lo que vio Levi, por otro lado, quizás en el siguiente capitulo ponga la historia de cómo Erwin conoció a Marie además de ponerles quien salió victoriosa. Un dato sobre el cap es que la historia que le cuenta Hange a Tomoe me inspire en a peli Jack e caza gigantes. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. **


	12. Chapter 12

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 12**

**'Cause everything you want is right in front of you**  
**And you see the impossible is coming true**  
**And the walls can't stop us now**

**This is the greatest show**

_TRADUCCION: _Porque todo lo que quieres está justo frente a ti y ves que lo imposible se hace realidad y las paredes no pueden detenernos ahora. Este es el mejor espectáculo.

**Saludos he aquí el capitulo nuevamente tras unas ligeras modificaciones, he agregado una escena y he eliminado la parte de Nanaba por los motivos anteriormente explicados, una disculpa nuevamente por todo y ahora si a la historia. **

Marie había salido corriendo con Hange pisándole los talones. Hange la alcanzo jalándola por la espalda, Marie se giró rápidamente e intento golpear a Hange, pero ella esquivo el golpe, así como muchos otros que Marie lanzaba.

-¡Búscate tu propia familia y deja de meterte con lo mío! -reclamo Marie.

-Fuiste tu quien cambio a Erwin por Nile y quien abandono a Alex -alego Hange-. ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a tu propio hijo? ¡Era solo un bebe!

-Y tu no perdiste el tiempo para asumir el papel de madre.

-Alguien tenía que cuidar de él.

Hange soltó un golpe con su puño derecho con dirección al rostro engreído de Marie, pero para su sorpresa ella lo bloqueo con su palma derecha, Hange soltó otro golpe con su otro puño casi al instante el cual Marie bloqueo con su antebrazo para después sujetar sus muñecas y darle un cabezazo.

-Nada mal, no sabia que tenias conocimiento de defensa personal -dijo sonriente mientras se sobaba su frente.

-No siempre use un vestido -dijo Marie soltando una patada que Hange bloqueo fácilmente.

Marie se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzaron a forcejear hasta que perdieron el equilibrio y ambas cayeron por las escaleras. Al tocar suelo ambas se quejaron por el dolor y comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

-Admítelo, siempre has estado celosa de mí -dijo Marie sobándose el hombro-, de todo lo que tengo, de que a pesar de todo Erwin continua amándome.

-¿Celosa de ti? -pregunto Hange logrando ponerse de pie-. Ni en mis peores pesadillas me gustaría tener tu vida. -Hange estaba alerta por si Marie atacaba, pero al parecer ella estaba igual de exhausta-. Escucha, amo mi vida y nunca la cambiaria, no me confundas contigo.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto indignada.

-Si amaras tu vida no te hubieras metido con Erwin, acéptalo, odias ser señorita sociedad, tu misma lo dijiste, no siempre usaste un vestido.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mi vida! -dijo indignada e intento atacar nuevamente a Hange, pero ella la derribo con una patada baja y se colocó sobre ella para dejarla inmóvil.

-Puede que no, pero si se una verdad y es que Erwin esta mejor sin ti y Alex también. No puedes pretender entrar en su vida fingiendo que nada paso, porque no sabes la infinidad de veces que Alex pregunto por su madre -dijo Hange sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón al recordar aquellos momentos.

Marie dejo de luchar y en cambio comenzó a llorar. Hange la miro y soltó. Ambas permanecieron en el suelo unos segundos sin moverse o decir nada y ahora Hange se sentía terrible por aquello que le había dicho. Ella no podía cambiar nada ni meterse en asuntos familiares, después de todo ya no era pareja de Erwin y no tenia ningún lazo sanguíneo con Alex como para opinar al respecto, además Marie ya había entrado a la vida de Alex y seria injusto que nuevamente se alejara por su culpa, eso destrozaría al pequeño y ella no podría vivir con eso.

-Escucha Marie -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie-. Aun estas a tiempo, se la madre que Alex necesita.

Marie la miro y Hange le extendió la mano, su primer instinto fue el rechazarla, pero termino por tomarla y ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte -dijo con la cabeza baja-. Por cuidar de ambos.

-No fui la única que lo hizo -dijo Hange-. En la legión todos somos familia y nos cuidamos.

* * *

-Una mató a la otra y se está deshaciendo del cadáver en este momento -dedujo Erwin al ver el desastre dentro del laboratorio.

-Supongo que la campeona fue Hange -dijo Levi.

-No subestimes a Marie, Hange podrá tener fuerza, pero Marie tiene garras -dijo Erwin.

-Por el tiempo que paso desde que inicio la pelea creo que la ganadora ya sepulto el cadáver -dijo Moblit meditando que se había tardado demasiado mientras buscaba a Erwin ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba y había estado corriendo por todo el complejo-. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -pregunto preocupado.

Erwin estaba por contestar cuando Hange hablo a sus espaldas.

-Espero que mis investigaciones no se arruinaran -dijo Hange y los tres se giraron para verla.

Debajo del marco de la puerta estaba Hange con la ropa hecha girones, su nariz le sangraba, tenía una marca de golpe en la mejilla y se sobaba la cabeza.

-Si la mataste no nos digas o seremos cómplices -dijo Erwin.

-Iré por algo frio para los golpes -anuncio Moblit y corrió a la puerta-. Que gusto que siga viva líder -dijo antes de irse.

-En realidad Marie fue a buscar a Alex a tu oficina -dijo Hange-. Deberías ir.

Erwin asintió y salió del laboratorio dejando solos a la pareja.

-Mierda cuatro ojos, espero que Marie terminara peor -dijo Levi mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Diría que fue un empate, la verdad es que la subestime.

-Yo diría que mas bien te contuviste -dijo abrazándola-, porque se que eres capas de derribar un hombre con el doble de tu tamaño.

Al escuchar esto Hange sonrió, porque sabia que era verdad, por mucho odio que pudiera tenerle a Marie no podía lastimarla gravemente y entonces se dio cuenta de que después de todo quizás no la odiaba tanto.

* * *

El día comenzó a oscurecer y Levi regreso con Eren, Hange por su parte decidió ir a la oficina de Erwin para ayudarlo con los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia de reclutamiento. Ella llamo a la puerta y después ingreso.

-¿Y Alex? -pregunto Hange al ver que no estaba el pequeño.

-Marie se lo ha llevado -contesto sin despegar la mirada de las hojas que sostenía.

-Pensé que se quedaría.

-No, tenia mucho trabajo y afortunadamente Marie lo ha entendido.

Hange soltó un suspiro y luego camino hacia Erwin decidida y llamo su atención arrebatándole los documentos.

-Escúchame bien -dijo firme-. Alex necesita de ambos padres.

-Hange -llamo fastidiado Erwin.

-No, yo hablo y tú escuchas -regaño-. Alex no siempre será un niño, él va a crecer y te darás cuenta de que te perdiste gran parte de su vida.

-No me estoy perdiendo de nada -alego Erwin.

-¿A no? -dijo enojada-. Entonces dime ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra? ¿Cuál es su libro favorito? ¿Qué comida no le gusta?

-Hange no tengo tiempo para eso, estoy ocupado trabajando para darle un futuro, un mundo donde sea libre y tu deberías entenderlo -dijo arrebatándole las hojas a Hange.

-¿Y si el día de mañana llegas a morir? -pregunto indignada-. Dime ¿habrá valido la pena? Nosotros no tenemos opción, si queremos que nuestra hija sea libre algún día primero tenemos que garantizar la libertad de todos, pero tu si puedes elegir que camino tomar, se el padre que Alex necesita y deja tu egoísmo de lado, renuncia a tu sueño para adquirir uno nuevo, uno mejor.

Erwin pareció meditarlo un momento, pero después volvió a ver sus documentos decepcionando a Hange.

-Como dije, tengo trabajo y tu también.

-Claro comandante -contesto Hange y se retiró azotando la puerta.

En ese momento Erwin dejó sus documentos y medito las palabras de Hange. Ella le había pedido que renunciara a sus sueños de encontrar la verdad sobre los titanes y la humanidad, demostrar que su padre no estaba equivocado, pero no podía hacerlo, se lo debía a su padre, después de todo lo habían matado por su culpa. Su sueño era algo que había elegido y nunca le costo sacrificar otras cosas en el proceso como amigos o amor, pero ¿acaso seria capas de sacrificar el tiempo con su hijo? Erwin soltó un suspiro de resignación porque conocía la respuesta por mucho que deseara que fuera diferente. Ser comandante había sido su elección, ser padre no y por ello no podía anteponer ese trabajo, por más que quisiera él no podría jamás renunciar a su sueño. No cabía duda de que era un monstruo, pero el mundo necesitaba ese monstruo, alguien que no temiera tomar decisiones difíciles o sacrificar vidas para un propósito mayor.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado unos días y la rutina de Eren era despertarse desde muy temprano para ejercitar, limpiar, llevar a cabo pruebas impuestas por Hange y continuar limpiando y practicar.

-Ya he terminado con el patio -dijo Eren entrando al comedor agotado.

-Excelente -dijo animada Petra-. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día?

Este comentario sorprendió a Eren.

-¿El capitán Levi no tiene más trabajo para mí?

-Él esta por marcharse en unos minutos así que tendrás toda la tarde libre -aclaro Petra.

-¿Pero la líder Hange no va a realizar experimentos?

-La líder Hange también se marcha, van rumbo al cuartel general.

-Entiendo -dijo Eren.

-¡No es justo! -grito Nifa entrando al lugar. Ella lucia triste y detrás de ella entro Moblit quien intentaba consolarla.

-Entiende que no es intención de la líder ser injusta -explico Moblit.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Petra.

-Qué bueno que te veo Petra, el capitán dice que vas a acompañarnos así que tienes cinco minutos para estar lista para partir -dijo Moblit y Nifa comenzó a llorar.

-¿En serio voy a poder ir? -pregunto emocionada y Moblit asintió-. No me tardo -dijo mientras corría a la salida.

-¡No es justo! -volvió a gritar Nifa.

Eren miraba confundido y a la espera de que alguien le explicara.

-Entiende, seria injusto que fueran dos miembros del mismo escuadrón, la líder solo quiere ser equitativa.

-¿Pero porque Petra? -dijo entre sollozos-. Yo también quiero ver a Tomoe antes de la misión.

-La líder se encargará de que así sea -dijo abrazándola para consolarla.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba el nombre de Tomoe y la curiosidad de Eren se vio nuevamente reanimada al ver la reacción que había provocado en Nifa ¿Qué hacía que Tomoe fuera tan especial?

-Ya estoy lista -dijo Petra irrumpiendo en el lugar-. Lo siento Nifa no siempre se puede ganar, quizás cuando regresemos de la expedición puedas ir a verla.

-Petra -llamo Eren-. ¿Existirá alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir?

-Lo siento Eren, pero no creo que el capitán te deje ir -contesto-. Escucha, se que tienes curiosidad, pero a veces la curiosidad no es buena.

-Como dice he dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato -dijo Moblit-. Hora de irnos.

Eren vio partir a los cuatro caballos y como todos sufrían por no acompañarlos. Por la noche Eren recibió a Petra y a Moblit cuando llegaron y se le hizo extraño no ver ni a la líder Hange o al capitán Levi.

-Ellos regresaran mañana por la mañana -explico Petra antes de que Eren preguntara.

Nuevamente Eren se quedaba con un sinfín de dudas y preguntas de las cuales sabía que no obtendría respuesta mientras Moblit era recibido con una Nifa alegre.

-Pensé que estarías dormida -dijo Moblit feliz de verla.

-¿Cómo podría dormir? Vamos cuéntame ¿Todo salió a la perfección?

-Les gusto la cena que yo prepare -hablo Petra.

-¿Y ella? -pregunto apartando a Moblit para ir con Petra.

-Lucia hermosa en su vestido rosa que le enviaste -contesto.

-¿Pero dónde están? -pregunto notando que tanto Levi como Hange no habían regresado.

-La líder Hange tiene trabajo en el cuartel y emm el capitán… -hablo Moblit tratando de encontrar una excusa.

-Era lógico que se quedarían juntitos esta noche -dijo Petra-. Después de todo querían festejar su cumpleaños ¿Acaso existe algo más romántico?

-Ya se ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el capitán era tan romántico? -dijo emocionada.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto y te cuento con lujo de detalle -dijo Petra tomando a su amiga del brazo y ambas continuaron caminando.

-¿Así que la líder Hange tenía trabajo y el capitán se quedó con…?

-Si, justo así Eren y ahora a dormir -dijo Moblit antes de salir corriendo para evitar mas preguntas sobre el tema.

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Hange y Levi había planeado todo a detalle. Lamentablemente no todos los de ambos escuadrones podrían asistir, así que habían llegado al acuerdo que solo uno de cada escuadrón iría y que el resto se quedaría a cuidar de Eren. Nifa le envió un vestido nuevo a Tomoe para que luciera linda aquel día especial, Petra preparo una cena con las cosas que Levi le había dicho que le gustaban a Hange y Moblit la había mantenido ocupada mientras armaban el plan.

Al atravesar la puerta de la casa Hange quedo deslumbrada por los adornos que decoraban el lugar y lo que mas resaltaba era un letrero enorme en el que se leía feliz cumpleaños.

Tomoe corrió a sus brazos contenta y la abrazo por el cuello cuando Hange la cargo.

-Feliz cumpleaños mami.

-Gracias amor -dijo Hange.

-Esas rosas son de papá para ti -dijo señalando un enorme florero con varias rosas rojas-. Papá dijo que ni cien rosas se comparan a tu belleza.

-¿Eso dijo papá? -pregunto Hange divertida.

-Entre muchas otras cosas más -contesto Tomoe.

Al escuchar esto Hange comenzó a reír y mas cuando vio la expresión de Levi. Su hija lo había avergonzado frente a Petra y Moblit ya que sabia que a él no le gustaba demostrar ningún tipo de romanticismo frente a los demás.

-Tomoe, tía Nifa te envía este vestido para que lo uses hoy -dijo Petra mostrándole el vestido a la pequeña.

Petra subió con Tomoe para ayudarla a cambiar y al bajar Hange admiro lo hermosa que lucia su hija con aquel atuendo.

-Luces como toda una princesa -dijo Hange.

-Yo no soy princesa, soy guerrera -dijo enojada.

-Lo siento, tienes razón -dijo divertida.

-Yo no menospreciaría a las princesas -dijo Petra-. Ellas tienen más mérito de lo que piensas.

-¿No solo están para ser rescatadas? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Por supuesto que no, ellas son el motivo de que el héroe se encuentre a si miso y le dan fuerza para que continúe luchando.

-¿Mama es princesa? -pregunto mirando amorosamente a Hange.

-Tu madre es la reina del ajedrez -contesto Levi-. La pieza mas importante y sin ella el juego estaría perdido.

Todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena preparada por Petra y después decidieron darle privacidad a la pareja.

-Tomoe ¿Qué te parece si subimos a jugar algo? -pregunto Moblit.

-A la boda y usare el vestido blanco que me regalo la tía Nifa -dijo entusiasmada Tomoe.

-Claro que no -regaño Hange-. Ese vestido lo usaras hasta el cumpleaños de tu padre.

-Pero mamá -se quejó.

-Dije no -sentencio Hange y su hija miro a Levi en busca de apoyo.

-Lo siento hija, ni yo me atrevo a contradecir a tu madre -contesto Levi tras ver la mirada amenazante de Hange.

Después de un rato Moblit y Nifa se retiraron y Levi junto con Hange acordaron quedarse esa noche para pasar mas tiempo con su hija quien al cabo de unas horas quedo dormida.

Levi admiro en completo silencio a Hange mientras ella estaba leyendo, la había dejado sola un momento en lo que recogía todo el desorden de abajo y al subir no había podido evitar mirarla y supo que así pasaran los años jama dejaría de amarla.

-Se que me estas viendo Levi -dijo Hange sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Lo sé, se que siempre puedes sentir mi mirada sobre ti -dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia ella-. Es un habito que jamás dejare -En ese momento apago las velas que estaban en el escritorio y que iluminaban la habitación dejando todo en completa oscuridad salvo la poca luz que ofrecía la luna y se colaba por la ventana.

-Oye, no voy a poder leer -se quejo Hange hasta que Levi encendió una pequeña vela que estaba incrustada en un pastelito el cual coloco frente a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi torpe cuatro ojos -dijo mientras Hange lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa-. Pide un deseo.

-¿Qué más puedo pedir si todo lo que quiero esta aquí? -pregunto Hange.

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa -contesto Levi dándole un beso en la mejilla y entonces Hange apago la vela dejando el lugar nuevamente en completa oscuridad y Hange pudo sentir los labios de Levi en los suyos mientras sus manos comenzaban a desvestirla.

-No le daremos un hermanito a Tomoe -dijo divertida al recordar que desde hace un tiempo ella llevaba pidiéndoles un hermano.

-No, con Tomoe tenemos suficiente -contesto Levi mientras continuaba desabotonando la blusa de Hange.

-Te amo Levi -dijo en susurro para después dejarse llevar por las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba su pareja.

* * *

El día de la expedición dio inicio, la mañana era fría y podía sentirse los nervios de algunos reclutas nuevos, pero nadie podía criticarlos, era común que sintieran miedo en su primera salida fuera porque eso significaba que enfrentarían titanes donde pondrían a prueba sus habilidades, ese ya no era un ejercicio, era la vida real, afuera no existían segundas oportunidades ni existía lugar para el error, porque eso te podía costar a vida.

Ambos escuadrones estaban apartados del resto de la legión a la espera de sus lideres y de instrucciones.

-¿Porque las expediciones tienen que ser tan temprano? -se quejo Auruo

-Animate, cuando regresemos el capitán ha prometido que todos iremos a ver a Tomoe -dijo Petra y todos festejaron.

-Y no se olviden de la boda -dijo Gunter dándole un codazo a Erd quien se puso rojo.

-Vamos Eren muestra un poco de entusiasmo -dijo Erd al notar que el chico estaba serio y temblaba-. No te preocupes, la primera vez fuera de los muros Petra lloro durante toda le expedición.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -alego enojada-. Eran lagrimas de emoción.

-Temblabas como gelatina -dijo Auruo.

-Al menos no me orine en los pantalones como tu -reclamo Petra indignada y después cambio de actitud al mirar a Eren-. Pero Erd tiene razón, deberías animarte, piensa que al regresar podrás finalmente conocer a Tomoe.

Esto hizo que cambiara su expresión en el rostro, de preocupación a entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto y todos asintieron.

-Deja de preocuparte Eren, se que tienes miedo -dijo Moblit cabalgando hasta estar a su lado-. Es normal, todos sentimos miedo la primera vez, incluso la líder Hange -dicho esto se inclino para susurrarle algo-. No le digas que lo dije pero ella lloro durante la primera expedición.

Eren se sorprendió al escuchar esto y quería que Moblit le contara más, pero en ese momento aparecieron Hange y Levi cabalgando hasta ellos.

-Todos a la formación de inmediato -ordeno Levi.

-Si capitán -contestaron todos y el escuadrón de Hange se alejo.

-¡Nos vemos al regresar! -grito animada Petra a Nifa quien se despidió sacudiendo enérgicamente su mano.

Levi y Hange intercambiaron una ultima mirada antes de que ella se alejara ya que su lugar en la delantera justo al lado de Erwin.

* * *

Durante el trayecto muchos murieron debido al ataque del titan femenino, entre ellos Gunter, Erd, Petra y Auruo quienes habían intentado proteger a Eren.

La misión había sido un fracaso y ahora regresaban derrotados, no solo eso, sino que además habían tenido que dejar atrás los cuerpos de sus compañeros debido al ataque inesperado de titanes que los perseguían.

Como era de esperarse al momento de regresar las personas comenzaron a hablar de lo inútil que resultaba el cuerpo de exploración y eso causo mas desaliento entre los sobrevivientes.

Haberle dicho al padre de Petra que ella había muerto fue terrible, pero lo mas doloroso había sido al momento de contárselo a su hija quien de inmediato comenzó a llorar y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Iré yo -dijo Hange y subió en busca de Tomoe-. Hija ábreme -pidió mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Quiero estar sola! -respondió entre llantos.

-Amor nadie quiere estar solo cuando esta triste -contesto Hange y escucho como quitaban el seguro de la puerta, ella entro y abrazo a su hija para después limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Tía Petra murió y nunca le dije que era mi tía consentida -dijo abrasando uno de los tantos peluches que le había dado Petra.

-Lo sé, pero tu papá también se siente triste -dijo Hange-. Eran sus amigos ¿crees que puedas bajar, darle un abrazo a papá y sonreír? -pidió y Tomoe asintió.

-¿Sigue encerrada? -pregunto Levi al ver que Hange bajaba sin Tomoe, pero enseguida ella se asomó ya que había permanecido detrás de su madre y corrió hacia Levi.

-Mamá dijo que te lastimaron -dijo abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Estaré bien -contesto aferrándose a ella.

-Cuando crezca seré la mejor asesina de titanes -dijo determinada.

-Cuando crezcas ya no existirán los titanes -dijo Levi y aquello de una manera le levanto el ánimo. Era su deber continuar no solo por sus compañeros caídos, si no que también por su hija, para que ella no sufriera en ese mundo lleno de muerte y sueños rotos-. Tenemos que irnos mi pequeña guerrera -dijo recordando que debían de armar un plan para capturar al titan cambiante además de proteger a Eren.

-¿Irán a combatir titanes? -pregunto Tomoe y Levi asintió-. ¡No quiero que le hagan daño a mis papas! -grito reprimiendo las ganas de llorar pues se lo había prometido a Hange.

-Te prometo que estaremos bien -dijo Levi besando la mejilla de su hija-. Mientras vivas tu padre siempre buscara la manera de regresar a ti.

En ese momento Levi se prometió que jamás dejaría que su hija creciera sin su padre, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero siempre estaría para Tomoe y la vería crecer.

-Mientras regresamos tu tía Nifa te hará compañía, se buena con ella, recuerda que perdió a su mejor amiga -dijo Hange mirando a su hija para después darle un beso en la frente de despedida-. Y el próximo fin de semana veras a tu tía Nanaba y al tío Mike, se que tiene mucho tiempo que no los ves.

Tomoe asintió y sonrió levemente al pensar que podría ver a sus tíos, pero continuaba triste por la perdida de sus otros tíos y al recordarlo abrazo fuertemente el peluche que tenia en brazos.

* * *

La misión en Stohess había desatado el caos en la ciudad. Para cuando lograron capturar a Annie, ella ya había provocado mucha destrucción y muerte. Muchas casas habían colapsado y en las calles abundaban muertos, heridos, gente llorando y una cantidad inmensa de escombros.

Hange había terminado de organizar el traslado de el cristal donde se encontraba Annie cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos y uno que otro grito, ella miro hacia donde todos tenían la vista fija y entonces quedo sorprendida, se trataba de un titan dentro las murallas. Enseguida comenzó a hacerse un sinfín de preguntas de las cuales se moría por encontrar una respuesta, pero a ella acudió un pastor miembro de culto de las murallas que lucía agobiado.

-¡Que no le de la luz del sol! -grito el pastor Nick a Hange.

Un titan dentro de las murallas parecía algo imposible, pero Hange ya estaba acostumbrada a lo imposible y se preguntó ¿Qué más ocultaba el gobierno? después de todo los de la legión estaban en una batalla constante con el gobierno para ver quién era el mejor interprete en ese gran show de la hipocresía y la mentira. Mientras el gobierno deseaba mantener a todos dentro de las murallas los de la legión deseaban encontrar una forma de liberarlos a todos.

**Hola a todos y mil gracias por sus comentarios, mañana iniciamos con un nuevo capitulo de High School y hablando de eso en este cap retomamos un viejo recuerdo de Levi, el cumpleaños de Hange.**


	13. Chapter 13

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 13**

**For years and years  
I chased their cheers  
The crazy speed of always needing more  
But when I stop  
And see you here  
I remember who all this was for**

_TRADUCCION: _Durante años perseguí sus aplausos, la loca velocidad de siempre necesitar más, pero cuando me detengo y te veo aquí recuerdo para quien era todo esto

Pronto el rumor del titan dentro de las murallas se extendió entre la población, Hange siguió la advertencia del pastor Nick y cubrió el rostro del titan con mantas unidas mientras uno de sus subordinados le comunicaba lo ocurrido a Erwin.

-Todos estábamos terminando de trasladar el cristal de Annie, ya saben, la rubia que resulto ser el titan femenino, por cierto el traslado no fue nada fácil debido al peso…

-Deja de divagar y ve al grano -regaño Erwin tratando de tener paciencia.

-La gente empezó a gritar y señalar y yo me pregunte ¿Qué pasa? Y mire a donde señalaban, pero el sol daba en los ojos, así que tuve que moverme de lugar para poder ver y me pegunte ¿será el colosal?

-Comienzo a perder la paciencia -dijo Erwin.

-Lo siento comandante, ya me apresuro -se disculpó y continuo narrando-. Entonces lo vi, no lo podía creer y la mayoría tampoco porque por eso todos estaban mirando y entonces apareció este hombre, se que era del culto por sus ropas ¿se han preguntado porque usan esas ropas? Yo sí, es muy extraño, quizás es por comodidad, no lo sé ¿Comandante usted cree que sean cómodas?

Erwin estaba por comenzar a gritarle, pero fue Levi el que perdió la paciencia primero.

-¡Me importa una mierda si son o no son cómodas! -grito Levi harto de tanto palabrerío del chico.

-Lo siento, es que cuando estoy nervioso hablo demasiado capitán -dijo con miedo al ver el rostro de Levi.

Erwin respiro profundamente para armarse de paciencia, pero antes que de que hablara Pixis apareció.

-Titanes en los muros -dijo para después beber de su botella-. Juro que si no lo hubiera escuchado en las calles pensaría que estaba borracho cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-¿Ese era el mensaje de Hange? -pregunto Erwin y Keiji asintió.

-¿Ahora que Erwin? -pregunto Levi.

-Hange ya debe de estar investigando, lo que nosotros debemos hacer es…

Antes de que Erwin pudiera dar órdenes las campanas sonaron. Esto solo significaba una cosa, titanes dentro de las murallas.

* * *

-Todos están tranquilos de momento -anuncio Nanaba a Mike.

-No te confíes, uno o varios de ellos pueden ser un titan cambiante -advirtió Mike notando la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Nanaba-. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto tomándola de la mano.

-Son solo niños -contesto con la mirada baja.

-Niños que ocasionaron varias muertes -alego Mike.

-¿Y si alguien los está obligando? -pregunto esperanzada.

-Amor, se que tienes un buen corazón debajo de toda esa fortaleza, pero nunca debes olvidar que son nuestros enemigos porque ellos no van a dudar en matarte.

Nanaba asintió y miro a Mike.

-Quizás cuando derrotemos al colosal y acorazado podremos finalmente tomarnos un descanso -sugirió acercándose más para reducir la distancia entre ellos-. Quizás tener esa luna de miel que tanto hemos pospuesto o incluso pensar en niños -sugirió y Mike cambio su expresión relajada a una de terror.

-¿Niños? ¿Tu hablas de niños, que sean nuestros?

-Mike, debes dejar tus fobias atrás -regaño Nanaba.

-No tengo fobias, me gustan los niños, los que son de otras personas y que solo cuidas un par de horas como Tomoe y Alex, pero tener uno propio…

-No puedes continuar con miedo de lo que paso cuando cuidaste de Alex -dijo Nanaba, pero Mike la interrumpió.

-No hables de eso, dijimos que nunca más hablaríamos de eso -dijo sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Te orino en el rostro, eso fue todo, no seas tan exagerado.

-Mi rostro era su blanco favorito, cada que podía lanzaba la sonaja directo a mi frente y después del incidente cambiándole el pañal mi olfato nunca mas volvió a ser el mismo.

-¿Y si te prometo que nunca tendrás que cambiar ningún pañal?

-Si es así entonces te daré todos los hijos que quieras así sean doce.

Nanaba sonrio y acerco su rostro al de Mike, pero antes de que pudiera besarlo Thomas (un miembro de su mismo escuadrón) interrumpió.

-Oh lo siento -se disculpó por haber interrumpido.

-Está bien Thomas ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Nanaba alejándose de Mike.

-Los reclutas empiezan a hacer preguntas -informo-. ¿Qué hacemos?

Mike estaba por contestar, pero a su nariz llego un olor conocido, eran titanes, así que se giro y logro ver a la distancia varios titanes que se acercaban.

Nanaba les aviso a los reclutas y todos se pusieron enseguida a alistar los caballos mientras ella regresaba al lado de Mike que estaba en el tejado y ambos contemplaron como los titanes cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Ha llegado el día, la humanidad perdió -dijo derrotada dejándose caer de rodillas.

Pero Mike seguía teniendo esperanzas, quería pensar que Erwin crearía un plan, que lograrían salir adelante, después de todo ambos eran veteranos en la legión de exploración ¿De cuantas exploraciones no habían regresado? Y ante este pensamiento decidió que no serían derrotados tan fácilmente, ambos sobrevivirían y formarían una familia, pero primero tenia que levantar el espíritu guerrero de Nanaba.

-Uno pierde cuando deja de pelear. Mientras continúes peleando aun no has perdido -dijo decidido y Nanaba lo observo.

-¿Continuas pensando que tenemos esperanzas? -pregunto y Mike se giró para verla.

-Por supuesto que si -contesto extendiéndole su mano-. Pero necesito a la mujer fuerte y valiente que tanto amo a mi lado.

Nanaba tomo la mano de Mike y se puso de pie.

-Sabes que siempre te seguiré, en esta vida y en la que sigue.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe -dijo mirando el anillo en el dedo de Nanaba.

Todos cabalgaron lejos del complejo, Mike dio órdenes y vieron como los titanes estaban por alcanzarlos así que tomó una decisión, pero antes de ejecutar su plan se giró para ver a Nanaba.

-Mike no -advirtió ella, pero él no hizo caso.

-¡Gerger dejo el equipo del sur en tus manos! -ordeno par después cabalgar rumbo a los titanes.

Nanaba no quería preocuparse por él, sabía que después de todo Mike era un gran soldado y que el único que lo superaba era Levi así que lo más probable era que regresara ileso, no podía preocuparse por él, su deber era concentrarse en poner a salvo a la población junto con los chicos a su cargo.

Mike derroto a todos los titanes que pudo, solo quedaban cuatro, pero ya casi no tenia gas en su equipo de maniobras y sabia que lo necesitaría por si llegaba a encontrarse con un titan en su camino hacia Nanaba. Diviso a lo lejos a un titan con apariencia de simio, pero como no parecía interesarse en Mike, por lo que decidió no desperdiciar recursos en él y desvió su mirada un instante, lo cual fue un gran error. Algo impacto en el tejado en el que se encontraba y cayó en la mandíbula de un titan pequeño. Mike intentaba concentrarse en una forma de escapar y no en el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero al ver al titan bestia cerca y escucharlo hablar termino de eliminar todo su valor y claridad, ahora era un simple hombre temeroso de morir que no alcanzaba a pensar hasta que su mente le trajo el recuerdo de Nanaba y fue lo que le dio valor, pero de nada le sirvió ya que fue devorado por el resto de los titanes. Antes de morir cerro sus ojos y apareció una imagen en su cabeza de una chica joven de larga cabellera rubia con un olor agradable y dulce que distinguió como fresas, llevaba unos libros en la mano y platicaba con otras chicas, después lo miraba y sonreía, era Nanaba. "En esta vida y en la que sigue" recordó lo que ella le había dicho y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

El primer instinto de Nanaba había sido el ir en busca de Tomoe y mantenerla a salvo, pero recordó que Nifa la estaba cuidando así que decidió pensar que estaba segura. Ella tenia que continuar con la misión de informar a los poblados cercanos sobre la caída de la muralla y la invasión de los titanes.

Por donde pasaban todos salían apresurados, algunos gritando, otros llorando, pero todos reflejaban la misma expresión de miedo y tras siete largas horas lograron terminar su recorrido sin incidentes. Siete horas en las que Mike no se había reencontrado con ella y a pesar de que no quería admitirlo en voz alta, muy en el fondo lo sabía, Mike había muerto.

-En esta vida y en la que sigue -dijo mirando su anillo y reprimió las ganas de llorar, no podía quebrarse, debía de ser fuerte por Mike y las dos chicas que la acompañaban.

-Estamos cerca de la muralla, por aquí ya no vive nadie -informo su compañero de legión.

Pero en lugar de ordenar la retirada decidió que debían continuar hasta llegar a la muralla para comenzar a buscar el agujero a pesar de las quejas de Ymir. Entendía que tanto ella como su amiga no tenia equipo y que el sur estaría plagado de titanes convirtiéndolas a ambas en una presa fácil para los titanes, pero las chicas podían servir como mensajeras en caso de encontrar el agujero, no podía ser blanda, tenia que endurecer su corazón como se lo había sugerido Mike.

-Entiendo tu perspectiva, pero como soldado debes mentalizarte -contesto severamente ante las quejas de Ymir y continuaron cabalgando hacia el sur.

* * *

Tomoe estaba afuera dibujando mientras tarareaba una canción cuando escucho algo a lo lejos, ella agudizo su oído y determino que eran sonidos de campanas recordando el cuento de Hange.

-Cuando escuches las campanas replicar es porque un titan viene a atacar -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste cariño? -pregunto Nifa que estaba al lado de Tomoe.

-Escuche campanas -contesto poniéndose de pie y vieron que un jinete con la capa verde de la legión cabalgaba hasta la propiedad.

-¡Los titanes entraron, la muralla ha caído! -grito.

Nifa tomo en brazos a Tomoe y la subió a un caballo apresurada.

-¿Tía Nifa a dónde vamos? -pegunto Tomoe ya arriba del lomo del caballo.

-Iremos a Stohess con tus padres cariño -dijo mientras verificaba los suministros con los que contaba su euipo, debía asegurarse de ir bastante armada porque sabia que el camino no seria fácil.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Tomoe y señalo a lo lejos.

-¡Titanes! -grito asustada, pero luego miro a Tomoe y tato de calmarse para no asustarla-. Calma cariño, no tengas miedo -dijo con voz temblorosa mientras subía y tomaba las correas del caballo.

-No tengo miedo -dijo enojada-. ¿Podemos acercarnos al titan? -pidió-. Es que nunca he visto uno.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo decidida y salieron a todo galope del lugar-. Escúchame bien, si nos topamos con un titan tendré que quedarme a luchar, pero quiero que te aferres a estas correas y no las sueltes pase lo que pase y tampoco quiero que te detengas por nada del mundo -pidió poniendo las correas en las pequeñas manos de Tomoe.

-Papá prometió que si aprendía a cabalgar me daría a Tormenta -hablo tomando con fuerza las correas.

-Hoy es un buen día para aprender. No temas, el caballo seguirá las indicaciones que le des.

Mientras cabalgaban Nifa le enseño cosas básicas y logro terminar sus instrucciones antes de toparse con un titan que las seguía de cerca.

-Sigue ese camino, todo en línea recta y recuerda lo que te pedí -dijo Nifa mirando atrás, la mano del titan estaba por atraparlas.

-No detenerme y soltar las correas pase lo que pase -recordó Tomoe.

-Eres una buena niña. -Nifa le dio un beso en la cabeza y se quitó su capa colocándola alrededor de Tomoe para después rebanar los dedos del titan-. Si un soldado te ve te ayudara por portar la capa de la legion, asi que no la pierdas -indico para despues incrustar el arpón en el cuerpo del titan y alejarse de ella.

El caballo continuo su rumbo y Nifa tras varias maniobras logro matar al titan, ella no era tan buen aniquilando titanes, pero lo había conseguido, cayó al suelo y visualizo al caballo que ya estaba demasiado lejos para su fortuna porque pronto aparecieron otros dos titanes.

-Por favor Petra, si estas arriba protege a Tomoe -pidió mirando al cielo para después enfrentar a los titanes.

.

Tomoe continuo cabalgando durante varias horas y enfrente diviso un grupo de personas con chaqueta café justo como las de sus padres solo que con diferente emblema. Ellos estaban organizando una barricada cuando justo detrás de ella apareció un titan siguiéndola.

-¡Prepárense para disparar! -grito un hombre a los encargados detrás de los cañones. Se trataba del mismo hombre que había intentado matar a Eren por ser presa del pánico.

-Espere líder, enfrente esta un civil -dijo un soldado.

-¡No me interesa, disparen! -grito con miedo al ver al titan cada vez más cerca.

-No es un civil, porta la capa de la legión -informo tras inspeccionar nuevamente con la ayuda de los binoculares.

Rico le arranco los binoculares a su compañero y alcanzo a ver la capa verde de la legion, pero tambien distinguio que se trataba de una niña.

-¡Dije que disparen! -grito y Rico decidió actuar.

-¡No lo hagan, es una niña! -grito saliendo en su ayuda, pero los cañones se dispararon.

Una bala impacto en el suelo al lado del caballo el cual asustado se paro en dos patas y derribo a Tomoe. Rico descendió sujetándola rápidamente para después salir del blanco de los cañones con dirección al tejado, la soltó y se dirigió hacia el titan eliminándolo. Una vez derrotado y todo en calma regreso por la niña.

-Calma ya paso todo pequeña -dijo cargándola y mirando la capa de la legion para ver el apellido de la portadora-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tomoe -contesto contenta.

Esto sorprendió a Rico ya que por su corta edad hubiera esperado encontrarla aterrada y llorando, mas sin embargo la niña estaba sonriendo y de algún modo había cabalgado hasta ese lugar por su cuenta.

-Dime Tomoe ¿De quién es la capa? -pregunto Rico.

-De tía Nifa, ella dijo que mis papas están en Stohess.

-¿Tus padres son de la legión? -pregunto y Tomoe dudo en contestar.

-Líder -llamo uno de sus subordinados-. Lo logro, derroto al titan. A este paso podremos mantener la línea de defensa.

-No, lo peor de los titanes es que vienen en manada -contesto-. Si viene mas de uno no aguantaremos -dicho esto miro a la niña que cargaba en brazos-. Lleva a la pequeña a Stohess y busca al comandante Erwin.

-Si, tío Erwin -dijo emocionada Tomoe.

-Pero líder…

-Es una orden y tendrás que cumplirla -ordeno entregándole a Tomoe.

.

Una hora después y tras matar a varios titanes apareció cabalgando Nifa.

-Líder Rico -saludo asustada-. Vengo siguiendo a una niña pequeña, cabello negro y largo con enormes y lindos ojos grises.

-Si paso por aquí y uno de mis subordinados se la llevo a Stohess -informo inspeccionando a la chica que estaba sucia y con heridas menores además de que no traía la capa distintiva verde.

-Muchísimas gracias -agradeció contenta de saber que Tomoe estaba segura y continuo su cabalgata.

* * *

Tras unas horas de cabalgata Thomas llego a Stohess gritando que la muralla había caído y que los titanes habían entrado. Esto de inmediato puso en alerta a Hange quien corrió a los establos.

-Líder entiendo su preocupación, pero debe confiar en Nifa -pidió Moblit mientras la seguía.

-¡No me interesa, ahora apártate! -grito Hange histérica y empujando a Moblit para poder continuar su camino hasta que se topó de frente con Levi.

-Debes calmarte -regaño-. Lo mas probable es que ambas estén de camino y de nada servirá que salgas a cabalgar tu sola-. También estoy preocupado por ella, es mi hija. Pero salir de suicida no la va a ayudar.

-¿Pretendes que me quede esperando? -pregunto molesta.

-Justamente es lo que te pido. Si no aparece en unas horas yo mismo saldré a buscarla.

-Nuestra pequeña esta afuera sola -dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-No esta sola, Nifa esta con ella -dijo Levi abrasándola para consolarla.

-Nifa no es tan buena matando titanes.

-No, pero ama demasiado a Tomoe como para permitir que le pase algo, ten confianza.

Hange asintió y deseo el poder ver a su hija atravesar la puerta sana y salva, tenerla entre sus brazos y nunca más soltarla.

.

Levi se reunió con Erwin y ambos caminaron hacia una oficina para poder hablar en privado, solo que al ingresar se toparon con Alexandre.

-Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto sorprendido de verlo y todo el desastre a su alrededor.

-Mamá está aquí con su horrible esposo Nile -contesto-. Ese idiota dice que este es el lugar mas seguro por el momento.

-No digas esas palabrotas -regaño Erwin.

-Pero tío Levi la dice todo el tiempo.

-Porque es adulto. Ahora déjanos solos -pidió y Alexandre se puso de pie triste.

-¿Los titanes se van a comer a todos? -pregunto-. El esposo de mama dice que los primeros en morir serán los del muro exterior.

-Alexandre no digas esas cosas y vete en este instante -dijo serio Erwi, su hijo salió y cuando cerro la puerta Erwin soltó un suspiro-. Ese niño -se quejó.

-Pero es tuyo -dijo Levi-. ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Mira a tu alrededor, estamos hasta el fondo sumergidos en tanta mierda. Tomoe está afuera y yo estoy a una mala decisión de salir en su búsqueda, en cambio tu sigues sin darle importancia a la suerte que tienes de que tu hijo está aquí seguro y lo primero que haces es apartarlo.

-No puedo ser padre y comandante -dijo enojado-. Todo lo que hacemos es por ellos, por darles su libertad y solo lo conseguiré asumiendo el papel que me toca.

-No, tu no lo haces por su libertad.

Erwin durante años había buscado una única cosa y era el limpiar la culpa que sentía por la muerte de su padre, eso y su afán de querer ser alabado por todos, desde políticos, sus superiores e inclusos sus compañeros. Nunca le había interesado ser padre, pero quizás era el momento de darle una oportunidad.

-Durante años has perseguido la aprobación de todos y siempre necesitas más, pero si te detuvieras y vieras a tu hijo... solo recuerda para quien es todo esta esta lucha incesante ¿Para ti o para darle un futuro? -dijo Levi mientras miraba con desaprobación a Erwin-. Saldré a buscar a Tomoe, Tsk esos malditos titanes no me dejan descansar ni un momento.

-¿Crees poder lograrlo? -pregunto recordando que Levi se había lastimado el pie tras su encuentro con el titan hembra.

-Tengo que hacer algo o me volveré loco -respondió-. Y tu deberías ir con Alex.

.

Erwin siguio el consejo de Levi y camino en busca de su hijo y lo encontró en un pasillo mirando por la ventana con dirección al muro.

-¿Tienes miedo? -pregunto posando su mano en la espalda del pequeño.

-Se supone que no debo de tener miedo porque nunca he visto titanes -contesto con voz quebrada.

-Es normal tener miedo hijo -dijo agachándose y Alex de inmediato salto a sus brazos-. Pero recuerda que siempre te protegeré -dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerza y en ese instante supo que no importaba ganarse la admiración de las personas dentro de las murallas, que no importaba el bien de la humanidad, lo verdaderamente importante era que su hijo viviera y que lo recordara con amor si algún día llegaba a faltarle, así como él recordaba a su padre.

-¡Alex! -grito Tomoe.

Erwin soltó a su hijo y este abraso a Tomoe.

-Comandante Erwin, encontramos a esta pequeña cabalgando sola hacia la línea de defensa -explico-. Tenia la capa de la legión y además pidió verlo.

-La conozco, gracias por traerla hasta aquí -contesto Erwin tomando la capa que le extendió el soldado y luego este se retiró. Erwin miro la capa y supo que era de Nifa -Guerrera ¿Dónde está tu tía Nifa? -pregunto imaginándose lo peor.

-Se quedo a enfrentar a un titan -contesto.

-Tenemos que informarles a tus padres.

-¿Asi que viste un titan? -pregunto Alexandre un poco emocionado, pero también asustado y Tooe asintió.

.

Por su parte Nifa también llego a la ciudad y de inmediato se topo con Moblit y Hange que estaban en el patio alistando todo para partir.

-¡¿Dónde está?! -grito Hange tomándola del cuello de la chamarra en cuanto ella bajo del caballo.

-Líder, lo siento, la deje sola, tenia que eliminar a un titan y…

Hange soltó a Nifa y comenzo a caminar en círculos frustrada mientras intentaba que no la vieran llorar y lanzaba todo a su paso.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola?! -reclamo-. ¡Era tu responsabilidad!

-Lo siento líder -dijo Nifa llorando.

-Tengo que informarle a Levi, mi hija esta sola afuera rodeada por titanes.

-Lider, espere, tengo que decirle algo...

Hange no escucho a Nifa y se alejo llena de enojo y miedo

Solo podía pensar en su hija afuera perdida y rodeada por potenciales enemigos, pero no quería ser fatalista, quería pensar que estaba viva y que la encontraría antes de que algo malo le pasara. Comenzó a correr en busca de Levi y por estar tan alterada no noto a Eren y choco contra él.

-Lo siento Eren -se disculpo Hange-. Estoy buscando a Levi.

-Yo la llevo líder Hange- se ofreció y camino rumbo a donde le habían indicado que estaba el capitán Levi ya que él también lo estaba buscando.

Caminaron por un pasillo y al entrar lo vieron en compañía de dos niños.

-¡Mami! -grito Tomoe estirando sus brazos.

-¡Mi amor! -grito Hange y no perdió tiempo en correr a su encuentro.

Esa palabra sorprendió a Eren ¿esa niña la había llamado madre? ¿La líder Hange tenía esposo y además un hijo? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente loco como para casarse con esa loca? mil preguntas surgieron en la cabeza de Eren.

-Mamá me lastimas -se quejó Tomoe porque su madre la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

-Lo siento, es solo que… -Hange comenzo a llorar y sentía como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo.

-No quiero que llores mamá -dijo Tomoe viendo a Hange.

-Son lagrimas de felicidad cariño -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Hange bajo a Tomoe y miro a Levi.

-Un subordinado de Rico la trajo -explico-. Ella esta defendiendo la barricada y la salvo de un titan cuando la cruzo.

-¿Ellos saben que…? -pregunto con miedo de que su secreto hubiera quedado expuesto, pero se tranquilizó cuando Levi negó con la cabeza.

-Solo que ahora tenemos un problema -dijo mirando a Eren quien estaba estático.

-Líder, capitán -entro de golpe Moblit apresurado-. El comandante Erwin los está buscando-. Informo y luego vio a Tomoe y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya regresamos -dijo Levi y camino hacia la puerta pasando a un lado de Eren-. Quédate aquí -ordeno lanzándole una mirada fría y Eren asintió temblando.

-Con que aquí estas pequeña guerrera -dijo Moblit caminando hacia ella.

-Soy fuerte, luche contra varios titanes -contesto.

-¿Varios? -pregunto Moblit siguiéndole el juego-. ¿No tuviste miedo?

-Claro que no, los titanes son como humanos pero altos, ambos tenemos boca, ojos, orejas, respiramos… -comenzo a enlistar.

-Pero los humanos no se comen gente -dijo enojado Alexandre.

-Pero comemos carne ¿no? -rebatió Tomoe.

-No asesinamos -dijo indignado.

-También existen humanos malvados que matan personas.

-Todos los titanes son malvados -dijo frustrado Alexandre.

-No es así -contesto y miro a Eren-. ¿Tú eres el chico titan verdad? -pregunto y Eren asintió con la cabeza-. Ves, no todos los titanes son malvados, solo que no los entendemos.

Eren quería decirle que se equivocaba, que los titanes eran asesinos y lo único que les importaba era comer personas, pero entonces estaría aceptando que él también era un monstruo.

Tomoe camino hacia Eren sonriéndole.

-Eres lindo, cárgame en este instante -ordeno firmemente y Eren pensó que le recordaba al capitán Levi-. Dije ahora -volvio a ordenar y Eren la cargo quedando más cerca de ella y pudo observar sus grandes ojos grises que lo miraban de diferente forma, no como un titan y no como una amenaza, sino como un chico normal-. Moblit lo siento, pero lo nuestro ha terminado, él será mi nuevo esposo.

-Oye, pero si ni siquiera lo conoces -alego Alexandre cruzándose de brazos indignado.

-Tú te llamas Eren ¿No es así? -pregunto y Eren asintió-. Encantada de conocerte Eren, yo soy Tomoe Zoe -se presentó.

-¡Tú eres Tomoe! -grito sorprendido. ¿Cuántas veces no se había imaginado que Tomoe era la novia del capitán? Y ahora resultaba ser su hija, lo sabia por el gran parecido no solo físico, si no que también por el carácter y luego pensó otra cosa ¿Acaso no había llamado madre a Hange? y eso le hizo estremecerse ¿El capitán Levi y la líder Hange eran pareja?-. Tu eres la hija del capitán Levi y la líder Hange -logro decir a pesar de la sorpresa.

-Así es Eren, Tomoe es mi hija -dijo Levi detrás de él y Eren quedo petrificado.

-Aquí correrá sangre, es hora de irnos -dijo Moblit tomando de la mano a Alexandre, después camino hacia Eren y tomo en brazos a Tomoe para salir lo más rápido que pudo dejándolos solos.

-Capitan yo... -hablo Eren girándose para verlo.

-Déjame dejarte algo en claro -dijo Levi-. Mi hija lo es todo para mí y si su vida llega a verse en peligro solo porque tu pronunciaste su nombre fuera de estas paredes yo…

-No diré nada capitán -interrumpió Eren-. Prometo que protegeré a Tomoe así como lo hacía su escuadrón y juro desde este momento que nunca pronunciare su nombre a alguien más.

-Mas te vale Eren.

.

El día dio paso a la noche y Tomoe ahora dormía en un sillón tapada con la capa de Hange mientras Hange examinaba un pedazo del cristal de Annie. Todos se movilizaban para poder partir e incluso Moblit la había apurado en más de una ocasión.

Levi fue a buscarla y antes de interrumpir la miro trabajar desde lejos como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez hablo ya que no tenían tiempo.

-Apresúrate -dijo caminando al interior de la habitación.

-Oh si, ya voy -contesto despegando la mirada del microscopio y ambos caminaron hacia Tomoe.

-Amor levántate, es hora de irnos -dijo dulcemente Hange mientras pasaba su mano por la cabellera de su hija.

-Tengo frio y sueño -dijo aferrándose más a la capa.

-Lo se cariño, pero no podemos dejarte aquí, mami jamás volverá a separarse de ti, bueno si lo va a tener que hacer, pero tu papá se quedara a protegerte.

Hange cargo a su hija y los tres salieron de la habitación rumbo al patio donde la mayoría de la legión aguardaba. Se la entrego a Nifa en sus brazos y le dio un beso a Tomoe en la frente.

-Prometo cuidarla bien esta vez líder -dijo Nifa avergonzada y sin ver a Hange.

-Lamento mi comportamiento Nifa -se disculpo Hange-. Estaba aterrada.

-Yo entiendo -contesto y sonrió.

-Nos veremos al llegar a Ehrmich pequeña guerrera -dijo Levi dándole un beso en la frente a Tomoe.

Ambos se alejaron y se reunieron con el pastor Nick para después subir a la carreta donde ya estaban Mikasa, Armin y Eren.

-¡Adelante! -grito Erwin en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron a todo galope rumbo a Ehrmich mientras Alexandre miraba irse a su padre.

-Tranquilo cariño -dijo Marie pasando su mano por la cabellera de su hijo-. Tu padre siempre regresa.

.

Tras once horas del avistamiento de los titanes Nanaba se reencontró con el equipo de Gerger. Era de noche y no se veía nada, además de que tanto los caballos como ellos estaban completamente agotados, así que decidieron tomar un descanso en las ruinas del castillo que vieron a lo lejos.

**RIP Mike y próximamente Nanaba, ahora me retiro a llorar a cantaros. Eren ya sabe la verdad jaja tuvo al amor de nuestro heichou siempre en la cara y nunca se dio cuenta.**


	14. Chapter 14

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 14**

**I drank champagne with kings and queens  
The politicians praised my name  
But those are someone else's dreams  
The pitfalls of the man I became**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Bebi chapagne con reyes y reinas, los políticos alabaron mi nombre, pero esos son los sueños de alguien más, las trampas del hombre en el que me convertí.

El traslado hacia Ehrmich durante la noche fue tranquilo como debía esperarse porque los titanes no se movían sin la luz del sol. Al llegar pudieron admirar el caos que reinaba y todas las personas que llegaban buscando refugio.

-En cuanto todo quede organizado nos movilizaremos a la muralla -dijo Erwin a Pixis mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro alistándose.

-Erwin -llamo Hange y él se aparto de Pixis para poder hablar con Hange-. El pastor Nick hablo, nos dio un nombre, alguien que nos puede ayudar a conocer todos los secretos de los titanes y las murallas. Pero es miembro de la 104 y eso significa que está en primera línea.

-Toma un grupo pequeño y parte de inmediato -ordeno Erwin y Hange asintió.

Erwin sabía que un grupo pequeño se movería más rápido y así tendrían oportunidad de llegar antes que los titanes se comieran a esta persona, suponiendo que siguiera con vida.

Los elevadores comenzaron a subir a los caballos y soldados mientras Hange se escapaba para despedirse de su hija.

-Pequeña guerrera tengo que irme -dijo Hange a su hija que cargaba Levi.

-No quiero, papá no estará para protegerte -dijo Tomoe a punto de llorar.

-Oye tu madre es fuerte -dijo Levi para tranquilizar a su hija y también a él.

-Regresare -dijo Hange dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija y después un beso en los labios a Levi-. Los amo -dijo antes de alejarse.

Hange tenía ganas de girarse y verlos una vez más por si llegaba a ser la última, pero ella no podía ponerse sentimental, era un soldado en una situación crítica y su mente tenia que estar centrada en la misión.

Cuando estuvieron del otro lado de la muralla cabalgaron a gran velocidad rumbo al castillo Utgard donde Hange esperaba que Mike y Nanaba se hubieran refugiado con los sobrevivientes de la 104.

-Mamá regresara ¿verdad papá? -pregunto preocupada Tomoe.

-Por supuesto que sí, una vez tu madre mato dos titanes al mismo tiempo sin siquiera tener un equipo de maniobras.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Cuando el muro María cayó los de la legión se quedaron atrás para garantizar el escape de los ciudadanos. Ambos nos quedamos sin cuchillas y sin gas para salir de ese infierno, estábamos rodeados de titanes y tu madre no perdió la cabeza, a lo largo del trayecto fue inventando formas ingeniosas para acabar con los titanes y lograr salir de Shiganshina. Entre ellas una campana que aplasto la nuca de un titan de doce metros que al momento de caer aplasto a un titan pequeño.

-Mamá es grandiosa -dijo alegre Tomoe.

-Así es, tu madre es una sobreviviente y por eso sé que regresara.

-¿No estas preocupado?

-No y tú tampoco deberías -le mintió para calmarla porque en el fondo moría de preocupación-. Lo que debes de hacer es dormir y cuando despiertes tu madre ya estará de regreso.

Tomoe bostezo y cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida casi al instante. Levi la observo dormir tan tranquila y deseo que lo que acababa de decirle a su hija fuera verdad, que Hange regresaría ilesa como lo había hecho siempre.

* * *

Los titanes estaban atacando la torre y Nanaba junto con Rene, Henning y Gerger trataban de defenderla. Hasta el momento llevaban varios titanes eliminados, pero muchos más se aproximaban y para empeorar la situación algunos de los pequeños habían logrado entrar haciéndolo todo más complicado, pero Nanaba había decidido que saldría de esa situación con vida por Mike, cuidar de esos chicos era su deber y no les fallaría.

El titan bestia arrojo caballos a lo alto de la torre donde estaban Rene y Henning matándolos de inmediato. Nanaba y Gerger lograron atrapar sus cuerpos antes de que cayeran, esperando siguieran con vida, pero al dejarlos en la parte superior de la torre pudieron comprobar que no era así.

Mas titanes llegaron y comenzaron a golpearse contra la torre. Si continuaban de esa forma esta caería y todos morirán.

-Es el fin -dijo Gerger aterrado.

-Uno pierde cuando deja de pelear. Mientras continúes peleando aun no has perdido -dijo Nanaba recordando las palabras de Mike.

Ella sabia que probablemente no saldrían con vida, pero cada titan que eliminara le daría una oportunidad mas a los chicos de vivir, así que desenfundo un par de cuchillas nuevas notando que estaban por agotarse y se lanzó al ataque.

Gerger se golpeó la cabeza y poco después perdió el conocimiento, un titan lo atrapo y Nanaba logro salvar a Gerger eliminando al titan rompiendo sus ultimas cuchillas en el proceso así como terminándose lo que le quedaba de gas. Gerger cayó en un agujero dentro de la torre y Nanaba quedo a merced de los titanes quienes comenzaron a pelearse por ella para devorarla.

En sus últimos momentos Nanaba recordó como su padre le había dicho que era una tonta por unirse a la legión de exploración negándola como hija, quizás su padre tenía razón, quizás si no se hubiera unido seguiría viva y no siendo devorada, pero sería infeliz porque eso significaría que nunca hubiera conocido a Mike.

-En esta vida y en la que sigue -pensó Nanaba cerrando sus ojos ya que un titan la estaba por devorar. Ella tenia la esperanza de que su madre tuviera razón, que todos reencarnaban, pero sobre todo esperaba que en esa otra vida ella se reencontrara con Mike porque una vida sin él simplemente no era vida.

.

Hange y el resto cabalgaron toda la noche y entonces vieron como el cielo negro se iluminaba por los primeros rayos de sol, eso eran malas noticias para todos, porque solo significaba que pronto los titanes estarían activos de nuevo.

A la lejanía Hange vio varios titanes y distinguió los restos de lo que era el castillo y maldijo por lo bajo. Habían llegado tarde, aun así, continuaron cabalgando y al estar cerca ella dio órdenes a su equipo. Todos las siguieron sin protestar y comenzaron a matar a los titanes hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Una vez todo en paz y sin titanes a la vista comenzaron su camino de regreso a la muralla con Ymir herida de gravedad.

Hange miro a su alrededor, era extraño que no se hubieran topado con más titanes y cuando Hannes llego con la noticia de que no había ningún agujero en la muralla ella comenzó a frustrarse más porque no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba y su día empeoro cuando Reiner y Berthold se transformaron en el acorazado y el colosal llevándose a Ymir y a Eren.

* * *

Levi cuidaba a Tomoe quien continuaba durmiendo en la carreta mientras se trasladaban a Trost. Pasaron por un bache y la carreta brinco, pero aun así, Tomoe no se despertó por el movimiento.

-Duerme como una roca -dijo el pastor Nick.

-Tiene el sueño igual de pesado que su madre -dijo Levi sin mirarlo.

-No tengo el placer de conocer a su madre ¿o sí? -pregunto el pastor Nick.

Levi sabia que de nada servía negar que era su hija por el parecido, pero no quería poner en riesgo a Hange.

-No y espero que tenga en cuenta que yo mismo hare que se coma su lengua antes de que le mencione a alguien que tengo una hija -amenazo.

-No entiendo el por qué tanto misterio, pero no le diré a nadie sobre la hija que tiene el capitán Levi y la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe.

-Tsk tu cabeza está llena de mierda al pensar que podría llegar a tener algo con esa mujer -dijo tratando de ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro.

-Podrás ocultar muy bien tus expresiones faciales, pero los ojos nunca mienten -dijo el pastor Nick-. Los tuyos se iluminan cada vez que la miras.

-Tengo habilidades que le interesan al gobierno, a lo largo de mi vida lo único que han visto en mi es un arma a la cual usar. No hace mucho a un par de idiotas se les ocurrió que debía dedicarme a dejar descendencia, más soldados asesinos de titanes para recuperar el territorio perdido -explico mientras tapaba a Tomoe con su capa ya que ella se había movido y destapado-. Mi hija no solo es fuerte, sino que además tiene una gran capacidad intelectual. Si el gobierno se enterara de su existencia entonces la usarían como un arma para matar titanes.

El pastor Nick sabía de todo lo que eran capases los del gobierno, habían mandado a una pequeña al ejercito por ser la hija bastarda del verdadero rey y al pensar en ello miro a la pequeña imaginando lo que no hubieran hecho con ella, una vida dedicada a entrenar sin la oportunidad de ser niña, sin poder jugar y divertirse para a la larga crecer siendo de seguro la mascota personal del rey, porque en algo se equivocaba Levi y era que a ellos solo les interesaba su seguridad y no precisamente el eliminar titanes.

-Ella merece ser libre, bueno la poca libertad que le pueden otorgar estas malditas murallas y matare a todo aquel que quiera quitársela.

-Como dije, no debes preocuparte por mí, mis labios estan sellados y creo que ya viste que se guardar un buen secreto.

En ese momento llegaron a Trost y al cruzar la puerta Tomoe se despertó frotándose los ojos para mirar que ya era de día.

-¿Mamá ya regreso? -pregunto emocionada recordando lo que su padre le había dicho.

-No, pero no tardara en regresar -contesto Levi.

Tomoe tomo asiento y miro al pastor Nick dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Tomoe ¿tú quién eres? -se presentó estirando su mano.

-Un placer conocerla jovencita -dijo estrechando la pequeña mano de la niña-. Yo me llamo Nick.

-¿Eres amigo de mis papas Nick? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Yo diría conocido -contesto.

La carreta se detuvo y Keiji bajo de ella.

-Bueno Tomoe es momento de que tu y yo demos un paseo -dijo estirando sus brazos para que ella fuera con él.

Tomoe miro a su padre indecisa.

-Pero quiero quedarme contigo -dijo aferrándose a su padre.

-No puedes -contesto Levi sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho, era la primera vez que le negaba algo a su hija-. Tu tío Keiji te cuidara.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo -dijo para después comenzar a llorar.

-Tomoe dije que no -dijo firme-. No actúes como una mocosa. Eres una guerrera ¿no es así? -dijo suavizando el tono de su voz y abrasándola.

-Tengo miedo, quiero ser valiente como tu -dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Levi.

-Oye yo también he sentido miedo, el miedo nos hace humanos, pero te prometo que nada te pasara.

-No tengo miedo por mi -confeso-. No quiero que lastimen a mis papas.

-Nadie nos va a lastimar, tu madre va a regresar pronto.

Dicho esto, Levi reunió toda su fuerza y valor para apartar a Tomoe y entregársela a Keiji.

-Cuídala bien -advirtió.

-Si capitán -dijo Keiji.

-¡No yo quiero estar con mi papá! -grito mientras pataleaba.

-¡Basta! -regaño Levi-. ¿Quieres mantenernos a salvo? -pregunto molesto y Tomoe asintió-. Bien entonces no hagas más escándalos y has lo que se te dice.

Las tres divisiones militares se reunieron en Trost con todos sus soldados y material listo para salir a tapar la muralla en cuanto los equipos de exploración regresaran y cuando lo hicieron todos de inmediato se reunieron.

-El equipo de la líder Hange fue atacado por el acorazado y el colosal, todos resultaron heridos -explico el mensajero mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

Todos escucharon aterrados y de inmediato Erwin ordeno que se movilizaran.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunto a su subordinado un hombre pelirrojo y de barba cuyo nombre era Kitz Weilman.

-Lo juro, ella lo llamo padre -contesto el chico a su superior.

-Así que el capitán Levi mantuvo oculta a su hija saltándose las normas de hace cinco años -medito rascándose la barbilla-. ¿Cuánto crees que Zackley me dé por esta información o mejor aún el comandante Nile?

-Pero va a requerir pruebas -dijo el subordinado.

-La niña es la prueba -dijo contento mientras saboreaba la jugosa paga que recibiría por esta información-. ¿Dices que se parece a él?

-Como dos gotas de agua -contesto.

* * *

-Vamos Tomoe tienes que comer algo -pidió Keiji colocando el plato frente a ella.

-No -dijo alejando el plato.

-Tu madre estará bien -dijo para alegrarla después de lo que habían escuchado.

-Ya no creo nada -contesto enojada-. Papá me mintió, dijo que mamá regresaría cuando despertara y ya está por oscurecer -al decir esto su cara cambio de enojo a tristeza mientras miraba al cielo.

-Ella regresara -dijo Keiji esperando que así fuera mirando hacia la muralla angustiado, pero entonces sonrió-. Tomoe ella regresara -dijo contento.

-Tío Keiji no necesito mas mentiras -dijo molesta.

-No, mira Tomoe -dijo señalando a la muralla y la niña de inmediato sonrió.

-¡Regresaron! -grito poniéndose de pie y jalando a Keiji-. Vamos tío, vamos.

Las personas se amontonaron en la muralla y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver la cantidad de heridos que regresaban, entre ellos Erwin quien había perdido un brazo.

Tomoe se abrió paso entre la multitud contenta esperando ver a su madre y entonces vio a los heridos llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Erwin y que lo atendían apresurados.

Levi vio a su hija y de inmediato se acercó a ella para cubrirle los ojos.

-No veas Tomoe -pidió cargándola y llevándosela. Cuando estuvieron lejos del alboroto la bajo y miro para calmarla-. Escucha mi pequeña guerrera necesito que seas valiente -dijo limpiándole las lágrimas-. Necesito que te quedes con Keiji mientras busco a tu madre.

-¿Tío Erwin va a morir? -pregunto con miedo.

-No, claro que no, a ese sujeto ni el cielo ni el infierno lo quieren, por eso sigue aquí -dijo Levi.

-Pero perdió su brazo y estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Estará bien, confía en mí.

Levi dejo a Tomoe y se fue en busca de Hange a quien no tardo en encontrar gracias a Moblit.

-Capitan -llamo Moblit en cuanto lo vio-. La líder fue herida en la batalla con el colosal -comenzó a explicar.

-Dime que está bien -pidió, aunque sabía que era así porque de ser graves sus heridas entonces Moblit no estaría tan tranquilo, más bien sería un mar de lágrimas.

-Si, la hemos llevado a un lugar temporal que asigno el gobierno -dijo y de inmediato lo guio hasta donde estaban todos los heridos.

Hange dormía en una cama con un trapo húmedo en la cabeza. Levi sintió tranquilidad en cuanto la vio y de inmediato corrió a su lado para tomar su mano.

* * *

-Tu turno -dijo aburrida Tomoe mientras el pastor Nick analizaba las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez.

-Calma pequeña dama -dijo Nick moviendo un peón.

-¿Es enserio? Es la peor jugada que he visto-. Dijo Tomoe moviendo la reina-. Jaque mate.

-Exijo la revancha -dijo Eren.

-Eren ya te gane cincuenta veces -dijo Tomoe.

-Pero era porque no saba jugar -alego-. Ahora ya se.

-Lo siento Eren -dijo mientras colocaba las piezas-. Eres lindo, pero muy tonto.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Eren -dijo Hange-. Nadie le ha ganado nunca a esta pequeña excepto yo claro está.

-¡Mamá! -grito Tomoe corriendo a los brazos de Hange-. Estas bien.

-Claro que estoy bien -contesto cargándola.

-Pero te enfrentaste al colosal y acorazado.

-Tampoco es que saliera victoriosa -dijo Hange.

-Eren -llamo Levi-. Mikasa te está buscando en el patio y cuida del pastor un rato.

-Si capitán -contesto Eren con miedo y se alejó en compañía del pastor Nick para darle un tiempo a solas a la familia.

-Nunca mas volveré a dudar de ti mamá -dijo Tomoe.

Hage comenzó a contarle la batalla con los titanes mientras Tomoe escuchaba atenta. Ella estaba por preguntar más cosas cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría.

-Que lindo, la familia reunida -dijo Kitz Weilman.

-Capitan Weilman -dijo Levi mientras movía su mano hacia atrás para tomar la navaja que llevaba oculta.

-Yo no intentaría nada capitán Levi -dijo confiado-. Tengo soldados alrededor del complejo.

Hange camino a la ventana y observo como varios hombres estaban en los techos cercanos al complejo. Los habían descubierto, ya sabían la verdad sobre Tomoe e intentarían quitársela. Hange medito en un plan de escape, pero todas sus opciones eran nulas, Levi estaba lastimado de su tobillo y la seguridad de Tomoe era prioridad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto Hange mirándolo con furia.

-Llevarlos ante la justicia, el comandante Nile se vio muy interesado en el hecho de que el capitán tuviera un hijo y yo en persona se lo entregare.

-Sobre mi cadáver -dijo Levi.

-Bien, si así debe ser -dijo dando unos pasos al frente para dejar entrar a dos hombres armados quienes les apuntaron-. Entreguen a la niña y pongan sus manos arriba donde pueda verlas.

-Levi, por favor -pidió Hange mirándolo y él pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Hange no quería que él los atacara porque podían dispararle a alguno de los tres y lo que menos quería era que su hija tuviera la misma experiencia que ella de ver muertos a sus dos padres o peor aún que en el alboroto llegaran a perder a Tomoe porque Hange estaba segura de que si eso llegaba a pasar no lograría reponerse.

-Tomoe -llamo Hange bajando a su hija-. Pase lo que pase recuerda que mamá y papá te aman -dijo quitándose su collar que le había regalado Levi y colocándoselo a su hija.

Los soldados bajaron sus armas y caminaron hacia Levi y Hange para esposarlos.

-Capitan Levi y lider Zoe se les acusa de quebrantar las normas y de encontrarse culpables un tribunal decidirá su castigo. Llévenselos.

Levi y Hange salieron por su voluntad, el plan era simple en cuanto estuvieran lejos de Tomoe ellos atacarían a los soldados y entonces regresarían por su hija para escapar.

Al salir vieron como un carruaje con rejas en las ventanas y puertas usualmente usado para transportar prisioneros los esperaba afuera, así como Nile quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¡Nile maldito cerdo! -le grito Hange mientras forcejeaba.

-Calma Hange, yo no fui quien quebranto las normas -hablo para después recibir un escupitajo por parte de Hange en el rostro-. Muy lindo, toda una dama -dijo limpiándose-. No diré que disfrutare ver como a ambos les ponen una soga en el cuello -dijo Nile-. Pero ya saben lo que se dice de la ley "lex duram".

-Sed lex dura lex -corrigió Hange-. La ley es dura, pero es la ley.

-¿Enserio eres tan imbécil Nile? -pregunto Levi.

-Silencio ambos -dijo molesto-. Se creen muy listos, pero finalmente los hemos atrapado.

Levi miro a Hange y de inmediato entendió que era el momento de actuar. Ella se giró golpeando con la cabeza al guardia que estaba a su espalda cayendo y Hange aprovecho para tomar las llaves. Por su parte Levi derribo al otro soldado con una patada baja.

-No disparen -ordenó Nile temeroso de que fueran a darle a él por accidente e intento alejarse mientras más guardias acudían a contenerlos.

Hange se quitó las esposas y ayudo a Levi en cuestión de segundos. Cuatro soldados armados los atacaron, pero fueron derribados rápidamente por Levi y Hange gracias a sus grandes habilidades de combate.

Nile miro la escopeta en el suelo y quiso tomarla, pero Hange la piso evitando que la levantara y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro tumbándolo en el suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor y la nariz le sangraba. Levi tomo la escopeta, estaba por disparar y entonces escucho un disparo. Weilman su delator le había disparado a Hange en la pierna y ahora ella estaba en el suelo.

-Los dejo unos segundos y esto es lo que pasa -dijo acercándose a Hange y apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¡Bastardo! -grito Levi y estaba por actuar cuando salió corriendo Tomoe con dirección a Hange.

-¡No lastimen a mis papas! -grito llorando y Hange de inmediato la abrazo.

El resto de los soldados bajaron sus armas y solo contemplaron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué estan haciendo?! -grito Weilman-. ¡Apunten a estos bastardos!

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien, debes entrar -dijo Hange tratando de convencer a su hija que entrara y se pusiera a salvo, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo.

Nile miraba la escena y analizaba todo, Weilman apuntaba a Hange y Levi a Weilman y supo que si alguno disparaba se iniciaría un tiroteo y eso no le convenia ya que él estaba en medio y al ver que su vida peligraba tomo una decisión.

-¡Weilman baja esa maldita arma! -ordeno Nile.

-Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas -dijo molesto al ver lo cobarde que era Nile.

-Sera mejor que hagas caso -dijo Levi quien continuaba apuntándole con el arma.

-¡Obedéceme, tengo un rango superior! -volvió a gritar Nile

-No lastimen a mis papas -repitió una y otra vez Tomoe en voz baja mientras todos discutían y sentía como una fuerza crecía sin control en su interior.

-No eres más que un cobarde Nile -le dijo Weilman

Weilman estaba por apretar el gatillo confiado en que sus subordinados matarían a Levi antes de que Levi lo matara a él y entonces ocurrió…

-¡Dije que no lastimen a mis papas! -grito Tomoe con todas sus fuerzas quitándole a Hange una navaja que siempre llevaba oculta en su cinturón y clavándosela en el muslo a Weilman quien se agacho por el dolor y Tomoe aprovecho para golpearlo.

Weilman soltó la pistola y Hange la tomo, algunos comenzaron a disparar mientras que otros se negaban a hacerlo porque una niña estaba involucrada. Nile se refugió detrás del carruaje junto con un inconsciente Weilman, Hange, Tomoe y Levi.

-¡No disparen idiotas! -grito Nile.

-¡Alto al fuego! -grito Pixis y los disparos cesaron.

-Señorita Zoe, capitán Levi -saludo Pixis para después mirar a Tomoe-. Y no tengo el placer de conocer a esta señorita.

Tomoe miro a sus padres y Hange le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Tomoe -dijo seria.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Tomoe Zoe -dijo mirando rápidamente a Levi y a Hange.

-Comandante Pixis podemos explicar -pidió Hange.

-Comandante, estos dos violaron la ley al tener un hijo no registrado y por ello deben ser arrestados -dijo Nile poniéndose de pie y tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía.

-Ya veo ¿Y para eso era necesario tanto alboroto? -pregunto-. Nile la humanidad tiene peores problemas que una absurda ley que fue derogada hace años-. Ahora por favor todos entremos a tomar una taza de té con un poco de mejoramiento que me gusta agregar -dijo sacando una botella-. Señorita Rheinberger -llamo Pixis a su siempre leal asistente.

-A sus órdenes señor -dijo de inmediato.

-Quiero los nombres de todos los que actuaron el día de hoy y dígales que por orden mía tienen prohibido hablar de lo que paso aquí.

-Si señor.

-Y después quiero que me consiga el mas bonito peluche que pueda encontrar -dijo sonriente-. Me temo que debo disculparme por no haber dado ningún regalo el día del nacimiento de esta hermosa damita.

-Claro ¿Algún peluche o color en específico? -pregunto mirando a Hange.

-Le gustan los conejos y el verde.

-Enseguida.

-Y una cosa más -dijo Pixis a su subordinada antes de que se fuera-. En cuanto el idiota de Kitz Weilman despierte dile que tengo que hablar seriamente con él. Eso sería todo Anka.

-Si comandante.

Nile, Hange, Tomoe, Levi y Pixis ingresaron a la habitación donde habían estado antes de ser arrestados y Pixis cerró la puerta.

-Francamente Nile me decepcionas ¿En qué clase de hombre te has convertido? -regaño Pixis mirando el ajedrez-. Señorita Zoe ¿Juega ajedrez? -pregunto mirando tiernamente a Tomoe y ella asintió.

Pixis tomo asiento y aguardo a que la niña hiciera lo mismo.

-Pido las blancas -dijo Tomoe girando el tablero y moviendo un peón a la casilla E4

-Eso es todo Nile, retírate -dijo Pixis mientras movía un peón quedando frente al de Tomoe.

-¿Dejara que salgan impunes? -pregunto molesto Nile.

Tomoe movió el alfil a la casilla C4.

-¿Separaras a una hija de sus padres? -pregunto moviendo el caballo a la casilla C6-. Beber en compañía de todos esos aristócratas te ha podrido el cerebro.

Tomoe se quedó unos segundos pensando.

-Está bien damita, es un juego de mucha estrategia -dijo Pixis guiñándole un ojo.

-Me gustaría escuchar la opinión de Zackley.

-A mí me gustaría lanzarte por la ventana, pero no todo se puede en esta vida -dijo Hange quien estaba sentada mientras Levi hacia un vendaje improvisado para detener la hemorragia.

Tomoe estaba por mirar cuando Pixis llamo su atención.

-Damita uno nunca se debe distraer de la guerra -dijo con la intención de que no viera a su madre herida y funciono ya que Tomoe regreso su mirada al tablero moviendo la reina a la casilla H5. Pixis contrataco moviendo el aballo a la casilla F6 con la intención de atacar a la reina blanca-. Uno nunca debe descuidar a la reina.

-Uno nunca debe subestimar a la reina -dijo pensando en su madre y moviendo la reina a la casilla F7 eliminando al peón-. Jaque mate.

-Ah el antiguo truco del pastoreo -dijo sonriente mientras analizaba el tablero-. Buena jugada damita ¿Qué te parece si jugamos cartas?

-No se jugar cartas.

-Es un juego divertido y más si se hacen apuestas -dijo Pixis-. Jugaremos mientras tus padres van rapido a la enfermería.

-Portate bien guerrera -dijo Levi a su hija despeinándola con una caricia en su cabeza.

-¿Guerrera? -pregunto Pixis.

-Mi papá me llamo así por Tomoe Gozen ¿La conoce?

-Me temo que no -contesto Pixis.

Nlie miro a la niña que le recordó a su hija y se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de cometer un gran error ¿En qué clase de hombre se había convertido?

**Lo sé, me retrase un montón con el cap de este fic, mil disculpas, por otro lado ya saben como Tomoe tuvo su despertar y sé que les surgirá la duda ¿De quién será Pokémon? jaja ya ven que cada Ackerman tiene dueño Kenny-Uri, Mikasa-Eren y Levi-Erwin, hablando de Erwin hoy 14 de octubre cumple años ¡Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro amado comandante cejotas! muchos estan llorando su perdida en el anime, pero para los que leemos el manga lloramos al doble ya que lo perdimos por segunda vez y por cierto ahora ya saben como hacer la jugada del pastoreo para ganar en el ajedrez.**


	15. Chapter 15

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 15**

**Some people long for a life that is simple and planned****  
****Tied with a ribbon****  
****Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land****  
****To follow what's written****  
****But I'd follow you to the great unknown****  
****Off to a world we call our own**

TRADUCCIÓN: Algunas personas anhelan una vida simple y planificada. Atado con una cinta. Algunas personas no navegan el mar porque estan más seguas en tierra para seguir lo que está escrito, pero yo te digo a lo desconocido. A un mundo que llamamos nuestro.

Nile llego a su casa y fue recibido de inmediato por sus dos hijas, la mayor era parecida a él y la menor era la combinación perfecta entre Marie y él.

-Papá hoy aprendí a tocar una nueva canción en el piano -dijo la mayor.

-Yo perdí un diente mira -dijo sonriendo para enseñarle el espacio donde solía estar su diente-. Mamá dice que el hada de los dientes me traerá dinero.

Nile miro a sus hijas y recordó lo que Pixis le dijo y el error que había estado a punto de cometer ¿En qué clase de hombre se había convertido? Se volvió a preguntar y después vio a Marie bajar las escaleras y entendió una triste verdad la cual era que nunca se habían amado, solo estaban juntos por costumbre y por su afán de querer ganarle siempre a Erwin.

-Marie tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Nile.

-Bien porque yo también quiero hablar contigo -dijo mirándolo con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar porque se había enterado del incidente de Erwin dándose cuenta de algo y era que ella siempre lo amaría.

* * *

Debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos y los ataques de los titanes, el gobierno decidió que los refugiados fueran evacuados a la ciudad subterránea.

-Mamá ¿Por qué tía Nanaba no ha venido a verme? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Tu tía Nanaba y tu tío Mike murieron cuando ocurrió todo el caos de los titanes-contestó Hange sintiendo dolor por la pérdida de su mejor amiga-. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

Eren bajo la mirada, no quería ver llorar a Tomoe por la noticia, él no había conocido mucho a Mike, pero parecía un buen hombre a pesar de sus rarezas de estar olfateando a las personas y por lo que entendía Tomoe le tenía mucho cariño.

-¿Se los comieron los titanes? -pregunto mientras se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Así es amor -dijo Hange y vio la mirada triste de su hija-. Está bien llorar.

-No quiero llorar.

-Llorar no es malo, guardar tus sentimientos como el odio o la tristeza lo es.

-Tampoco odio a los titanes -contesto Tomoe.

Eren al escuchar esto levanto la vista ¿Cómo podía no odiarlos? Ellos habían matado a varias personas importantes en su vida como Petra, Auruo, Gunter, Erd y ahora Mike y Nanaba.

-Ellos también necesitan comer ¿El zorro es malo por comer gallinas? ¿Nosotros somos malos por comer a las gallinas, cerdos, conejos, venados y otros animales? En este mundo eres depredador, pero al mismo tiempo el depredador se puede convertir en presa.

-Los titanes no comen porque necesiten hacerlo -dijo molesto Eren por escuchar tanta tontería-. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando estan llenos? Vomitan los cuerpos y vuelven a comer más personas.

-Eren -regaño Levi, él no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara así a su hija.

Quería golpearlo, pero Hange lo detuvo, ella estaba interesada en cómo se desarrollaría aquel debate entre la persona que más odiaba a los titanes y Tomoe quien había aprendido de ella a no odiarlos.

-Algo debe de existir para que los titanes se vean obligados a comer solo personas -alego Tomoe tranquila-. Mamá tus estudios han revelado que los titanes carecen de inteligencia y se guían por el instinto, eso significa que no comen por el deseo de matar.

-Tomoe escucha -dijo Eren calmándose y agachándose para verla a los ojos-. Eres muy pequeña y no terminas de entender muchas cosas de la vida, pero algún día lo harás y veras que los titanes son nuestros enemigos.

-Yo pienso que existe algo mas que escapa a nuestra vista -contesto sonriéndole-. Pero tu odio te ciega y o te deja ver más allá. Deja ese odio y dolor atrás -dijo tomando la mano de Eren-. Si no lo haces jamás podrás entender el significado de la vida.

-¿Y cuál es? -pregunto Eren.

-Vivirla -dijo y después miro a su madre-. Porque solo tienes una y es tu deber hacer que valga la pena. Si te concentras en las partes tristes entonces te perderás de las alegres.

Eren sonrió, aunque en su cabeza seguía pensando que Tomoe estaba errada, los titanes eran el enemigo. Ellos habían matado a varios de sus amigos sin mencionar que se habían comido a su madre.

-Hora de irnos -anuncio Levi.

-Conocerás el antiguo hogar de papá ¿No te parece emocionante? -dijo Hange mientras le colocaba el suéter a su hija.

-¿Por qué no vendrás? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Porque tengo que ir a Ragako a investigar sobre el titan parlante -explico Hange.

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?

-Porque tu papá fue asignado a ese lugar debido a que no puede luchar contra los titanes por su tobillo lastimado.

-Eso no explica por qué no puedo quedarme contigo.

-Prometo que me reuniré con ustedes después ¿Acaso ya no quieres a tu papá?

-Si, pero tú necesitas protección y papá no.

-Oye yo no necesito protección.

-Papá dice que sin Moblit ya hubieras sido devorada por los titanes que capturaron.

-Levi -regaño Hange.

-Tsk es la verdad -contesto.

-Escúchame bien jovencita, yo me reuniré con ustedes después, ahora pórtate bien y cuida de tu padre -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después mirar a Levi preocupada-. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

-La ciudad subterránea fue mi hogar por muchos años -dijo Levi tranquilo, aunque en realidad no deseaba volver abajo y no por los ladrones y asesinos con los que podía lidiar, más bien porque sabía que le traería recuerdos de Isabel y Farlan.

-Llegare mañana -dijo Hange para después besarlo-. Y me mostraras la ciudad donde creciste.

-Es la misma mierda que aquí arriba solo que con menos luz.

Levi y Tomoe emprendieron su viaje mientras Hange los miraba alejase preocupada por Levi, ella sabía que no le sería fácil regresar al lugar donde había conocido a Isabel y Farlan sin mencionar que era donde su madre había muerto.

* * *

-Y recuerden no despilfarrar su dinero de forma indebida -dijo un hombre después de entregarles el dinero a sus colegas.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que no seguía los consejos de Farlan -dijo Levi detrás del hombre.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí -dijo dándose la vuelta-. Me inclino ante el rey del mundo subterráneo -bromeo haciendo una reverencia-. Oh espera, es lo que solías ser, ahora eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, damas y caballeros el capitán Levi ha decidido regresar para mezclarse con el proletariado.

-Yam -saludo Levi.

-Mírate con ese uniforme y toda la cosa -dijo inspeccionando con la mirada a Levi.

-Déjate de bromas, necesito un favor.

-Adelante, dime. Lo que pueda hacer para ayudarte lo hare con mucho gusto, después de todo sin ustedes no hubiera vuelto a caminar, la pierna no quedo del todo bien, pero es un milagro que este de pie.

-Te presento a Tomoe -dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a su hija que estaba detrás de él.

-Mira esa pequeña pulga -dijo agachándose mientras le sonreía-. ¿Es tu hija? Claro que es tu hija, es toda una miniatura como tú.

-Cállate Yam, eres muy molesto -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-Soy Tomoe -se presentó.

-Ya quiero conocer a la mujer que logro seducirte, ha de ser toda una lindura, no solo eso, sino que también te dio una hija -dijo Yam pensando en el sinfín de mujeres que andaban detrás de Levi cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea y a las que nunca les había hecho caso.

-Muchos dicen que mamá está loca -hablo Tomoe-. Papá dice que es una torpe cuatro ojos de mierda.

Al escuchar esto Yam comenzó a reír.

-Así que ese es el secreto, te gustan las cuatro ojos -dijo Yam conteniendo la risa.

-Basta Yam -regaño Levi-. Escuche que estás viviendo en la casa donde solíamos vivir Farlan, Isabel y yo.

-Si, así es ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas mudarte?

-Necesito un lugar donde esconder a Tomoe.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los refugios?

-Tu más que nadie sabe lo que pasara, la gente comenzara a pelear -comenzó a decir y luego le tapo los oídos a Tomoe-. Los hombres abusan de las mujeres sin importar su edad, la gente se asesina por un pedazo de pan y comienzan las enfermedades por la poca higiene, la mala alimentación y los muertos ¿Quieres que siga enlistando? -pregunto descubriendo los oídos de Tomoe.

-Está bien, pueden quedarse, pero no pienses que la hare de niñera.

Levi camino con Yam tomando la mano de Tomoe mientras ella miraba a todos lados ya que era algo nuevo para ella el estar rodeada de tanta suciedad. Por donde miraba veía ratas, basura y gente durmiendo en las calles sin mencionar que los edificios lucían dañados y algunos estaban prácticamente en ruinas.

-¿Aquí creciste papá? -pregunto apretando con más fuerza la mano de Levi.

Levi la miro y asintió para después detenerse y cargarla.

-Todo estará bien -le dijo-. No tienes nada que temer.

Los recuerdos de Levi comenzaron a llenar su cabeza cuando pasaron por la taberna donde él había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de Kenny. Más adelante vio el prostíbulo donde su madre había vivido y empeoro cuando caminaron por la calle de su antiguo hogar porque todo a su alrededor le recordaba a sus amigos.

-Ya no está el viejo que le enseño el truco de cantar horrible a Isabel -dijo mirando el lugar donde solía ponerse.

Aquel hombre le había enseñado a Isabel un método infalible para conseguir comida y consistía en cantar de una manera horrible y muy alto para que la gente harta de escuchar tal atrocidad le diera comida con tal de que se callara.

-Murió un año después de que se fueran -dijo Yam-. ¿Cómo estan Isabel y Farlan? De seguro casados y con un montón de hijos.

-Murieron -dijo Levi-. Unos días después de subir a la superficie salimos fuera de los muros y los titanes los devoraron.

-Perdona, no lo sabía.

Ambos guardaron silencio y subieron por una larga escalera de piedra hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

-Hogar dulce hogar -dijo Yam abriendo la puerta-. Notaras que todo sigue igual.

Levi camino hacia la mesa de madera y paso los dedos sobre ella notando que estaba llena de polvo.

-Esto es inaceptable -dijo bajando a Tomoe-. ¿Acaso eres un cerdo? -pregunto mirando serio a Yam quien negó asustado-. Entonces no entiendo como vives en esta inmundicia. Tomoe no toques nada hasta que todo este limpio.

Levi se la paso limpiando toda la mañana con la ayuda de Tomoe y al finalizar todo quedo reluciendo de limpio mientras padre e hija miraban con orgullo su trabajo.

-Ahora se buena y quédate aquí -pidió Levi a su hija que estaba sentada en la mesa con un libro-. Regresare pronto.

-Oye un momento Levi, te dije que no seria niñera -dijo Yam de inmediato.

-Tomoe no necesita que la cuides, va a leer el resto de la tarde y no se moverá para nada.

Levi se fue y Yam miro preocupado a la niña.

-Así que… pues… -él pensó en que hablar con ella y luego miro el libro-. Ya sabes leer ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cuatro y medio, pero este libro es de matemáticas -contesto Tomoe sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Wow eso es sorprendente.

-¿A qué edad comenzaste a leer? -pregunto Tomoe dejando su libro.

-La verdad es que no se leer -confeso avergonzado.

-¿Y qué tal eres en matemáticas? -pregunto sorprendida porque jamás había conocido a un adulto que no supiera leer.

-Solo se sumar -dijo Yam sentándose frente a Tomoe.

-¿En serio? Mamá me enseño a los tres años todo sobre las matemáticas y a leer.

-Así que tu madre es todo un cerebrito.

-Papá es el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad y mamá es la mujer más lista de la humanidad -contesto para después sacar de su mochila una caja con macarrones.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Yam.

-Macarrones, adelante come los que quieras -ofreció entregándole la caja después de tomar uno-. Son de fresa, los preparo mi mamá.

Yam tomo uno, lo olfateo y después le dio una mordida quedando fascinado.

-Hagamos un trato, yo te enseño a leer, escribir y cosas de matemáticas y tú me cuentas como era la vida de papá en la ciudad subterránea -propuso Tomoe.

-Solo si me cedes todos los macarrones -dijo Yam.

-Hecho -dijo Tomoe estirando su mano para que Yam la tomara y cerraran el trato.

Por la noche Levi regreso y vio a Tomoe y a Yam dormidos con la cabeza recargada en la mesa y usando cada quien un libro como almohada.

Al día siguiente Yam tanto como Levi salieron a hacer cada uno su trabajo y cuando Yam regreso a la casa se topó con un montón de hojas de papel regadas por todos lados además de libros y miro a Tomoe que estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Tomoe tu padre me va a asesinar por el tiradero -dijo asustado Yam recordando el afán de Levi de mantener todo en orden.

-Yo no fui -contesto Tomoe y vio que de la cocina salía una mujer castaña que a Yam le pareció atractiva.

-Yam te presento a Hange Zoe mi mamá.

-Un placer -dijo nervioso-. Eres muy linda… digo lindo cuerpo… no, digo lindo…

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas Yam? -pregunto molesto Levi detrás de él y Yam sintió como su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

Después de cenar y que Yam se comiera casi todo, Hange le cantaba a Tomoe en un intento de hacerla dormir.

-Mamá ¿sabías que papá era ladrón antes de entrar a la legión?

-Si lo sabía -contesto Hange.

Ella y Levi no se guardaban secretos, cada uno conocía el pasado del otro sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de la legión?

-Vivía con mis papas hasta que hombres malos los mataron cuando era muy joven -contesto sintiendo nostalgia.

-¿Y qué les paso a los papas de papá?

-Pues tu abuela murió de una enfermedad cuando tu papá era un niño y dudo mucho que algún día sepamos quién fue tu abuelo.

-Entonces ninguno de ustedes creció con sus papas -dijo triste-. No quiero perderlos.

-Todos tarde o temprano morimos -le dijo Hange acariciando la cabellera de su hija-. Así es la vida y por eso tenemos que atesorar cada día. La vida es un regalo y es tu deber aprovecharla al máximo.

Hange se quedo mas tiempo con Tomoe hasta que finalmente se durmió y salió de puntitas cerrando la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.

-¿Ya se durmió? -pregunto Levi bajando el libro que leía.

-Si, me hizo preguntas sobre nuestro pasado -contesto sentándose junto a él en el sillón y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi-. Mañana tengo que regresar a Ragako.

-Lo sé -dijo rodeando a Hange con sus brazos.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo sería una vida simple? Ya sabes tener un hogar donde criar a nuestros hijos…

-Tsk seria aburrido -contesto Levi y luego medito en la última palabra que Hange había pronunciado-. ¿Hijos?

-Si, Tomoe y digamos otro pequeñito.

-Hange por favor no me digas que estas embarazada -pidió sintiendo escalofríos.

-No, claro que no, pero Tomoe esta muy insistente en que quiere una hermana -dijo sonriente-. ¿Nunca has pensado en tener otro hijo?

-No, y ya sabes el motivo -contesto molesto intentando levantase.

-Vamos Levi no te enfades -pidió deteniéndolo.

-Hange, corrimos con suerte de que Pixis nos apoyara, pero si Zackley se llega a enterar creme que él no será tan comprensivo.

-Lo se -dijo agachando la mirada.

-Estamos bien siendo solo los tres -dijo Levi tomando el rostro de Hange y besándola.

-Lo sé -volvió a decir Hange.

Ambos continuaron besándose y este beso pronto comenzó a cambiar a uno cargado de pasión, las manos de Levi descendieron de la espalda de Hange a su cintura mientras que Hange lo rodeaba por el cuello para atraerlo más a ella.

-Tomoe -logro decir Levi-. Podría escuchar.

-Ella ya está dormida -contesto Hange procediendo a desabotonar la camisa de Levi y entonces Yam interrumpió.

-No coman enfrente de los pobres -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina haciendo que Levi y Hange se separaran de inmediato por la sorpresa.

Pasada una semana comenzaron los hurtos y asesinatos debido a la escasez de alimentos así que el gobierno no tuvo otra opción que decretar que la muralla Rose era segura y todos los habitantes regresaron a sus hogares.

-Y recuerda practicar Yam -dijo Tomoe mientras su nuevo amigo la abrasaba-. Recuerda, las matemáticas son amigas no enemigas.

-Lo intentare pulga -dijo Yam separándose de ella-. Adiós Levi y Hange fue un placer comer tus delicias.

-Adios Yam -se despidió Hange y los tres emprendieron su camino a la superficie mientras Yam los miraba alejarse.

Tomoe era especial, tenia n brillo que iluminaba el lugar a donde fuera y eso le recordaba a Isabel, pero Yam sabia que el mundo donde vivían era cruel y a la mínima luz de esperanza este la destruia ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Tomoe perdiera ese brillo?

* * *

Alexandre estaba al lado de Erwin mientras leía el libro El arte de la guerra en voz alta a petición de su padre.

-Sun Tzu dice: la guerra es de vital importancia para el Estado; es el dominio de la vida o de la muerte, el camino hacia la supervivencia o la pérdida del Imperio. Hay que valorarla en términos de cinco factores fundamentales, y hacer comparaciones entre diversas condiciones de los bandos rivales, con vistas a determinar el resultado de la guerra. El primero de estos factores es la doctrina; el segundo, el tiempo; el tercero, el terreno; el cuarto, el mando; y el quinto, la disciplina. Estos cinco factores fundamentales han de ser conocidos por cada general. Aquel que los domina, vence; aquel que no, sale derrotado. Por lo tanto, al trazar los planes, han de compararse los siguiente siete factores, valorando cada uno con el mayor cuidado… -Alexandre dejo de leer y cerro el libro-. Ya me aburrí.

-Alex es de suma importancia que leas ese libro -dijo calmado Erwin.

-¿Por qué? -dijo dejando la silla y subiendo a la cama para estar más cerca de Erwin.

-¿No quieres ser un gran comandante como tu padre?

-¿También perderé el brazo? -pregunto mirando el vendaje de su padre.

-Para ganar debes estar dispuesto a perderlo todo, incluso tu vida -contesto Erwin acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Entonces no quiero ser comandante.

-Alex ¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre? -pregunto Erwin y su hijo de inmediato negó con la cabeza-. Significa el defensor del hombre, Es tu deber continuar con mi legado y aspirar a la libertad, no tienes opción.

-Genial, perderé el brazo y yo que quería casarme con Tomoe cuando fuéramos grandes.

-Creo que llevas mas riesgo de perder el brazo si eliges ese camino porque dudo que Levi permita que alguien se acerque a su hija.

-Yo no soy como tu -dijo Alex bajando la mirada.

-Claro que sí, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas y mas inteligente de lo que crees. -Al decir esto Alex levanto la mirada-. Y es por ello que debes leer mil veces ese libro para ser un gran comandante.

Alex bajo de la cama y se sentó tomando nuevamente el libro y comenzando a leer.

-Así, sólo un gobernante brillante o un general sabio que pueda utilizar a los más inteligentes para el espionaje, puede estar seguro de la victoria. El espionaje es esencial para las operaciones militares, y los ejércitos dependen de él para llevar a cabo sus acciones. No será ventajoso para el ejército actuar sin conocer la situación del enemigo, y conocer la situación del enemigo no es posible sin el espionaje. Fin. -Termino de leer Alex antes de que Levi entraran al cuarto.

-Alex déjanos solos -pidió Erwin y de inmediato Alex se pudo de pie caminando a la salida deteniéndose frente a Levi.

-Tío Levi ¿Puedo casarme con Tomoe? -pregunto Alex.

-¿Tienes un trabajo e ingresos para mantenerla? -pregunto mirándolo serio.

-No -contesto Alex.

-Entonces yo digo que no.

-¿Puedo besarla? -se animo de nuevo a preguntar Alexandre.

-Solo los casados se besan, así que la respuesta es no.

-Bien, pero no renunciare -dijo decidido saliendo de la habitación.

-Regresa cuando tengas varios titanes eliminados, un anillo y un trabajo -dijo Levi cerrándole la puerta para después mirar a Erwin-. No pienso emparentar contigo te lo advierto.

-¿Todo bien con Tomoe? -pregunto Erwin pues tenía poco que se había enterado por Pixis de que su secreto había sido revelado.

-Si, esta con Hange y su escuadrón en Ragako.

-¿No esta también este chico Connie Springer con ella?

-Todo se esta saliendo de control -confeso Levi agobiado-. A este paso el secreto de Tomoe será revelado y entonces…

-Calma, algo se me ocurrirá.

-¿Como qué? -pregunto molesto.

-Aún no lo sé -confeso mientras se ponía a pensar en un plan.

Erwin también estaba consciente de que tenía otro par que también debían mantener ocultos, y esos eran Historia y Eren, así que decidió que lo mejor seria que Levi se los llevara a algún lugar lejano y solitario.

* * *

Eren había acompañado a Levi y Hange para despedirse de Tomoe quien estaba de regreso en la casa donde había crecido.

-Tomoe yo quería decirte que quizás tenías razón -dijo Eren avergonzado y recordando los descubrimientos en Ragako, los titanes serán personas transformadas por alguna extraña razón y no eran los monstruos que Eren siempre había imaginado.

-Te lo dije -dijo contenta-. Debía existir algo más detrás de todo. También pienso que esos amigos tuyos deben tener sus motivos para habernos atacado.

-Son traidores, no puedes pensar que todas las personas son buenas -alego Eren.

-Yo se que no, pero incluso el mas cruel de todos tiene una debilidad y eso significa que tiene un poquito de bondad, después de todo las emociones son toxinas que libera nuestro cerebro y estas las tenemos todos así que todos somos capases de sentir amor.

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Eren sonriéndole.

-Tenemos que irnos amor -dijo Hange dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Pórtate bien guerrera -pidió Levi y amino a su caballo negro-. Una última misión viejo amigo, después mas te vale ser bueno con Tomoe -dijo Levi acariciando la crin de su caballo quien pareció entenderlo ya que movió sus orejas y sacudió su cabeza.

Eren noto como el capitán Levi acariciaba al caballo y pensó que desde que lo conocía siempre lo encontraba mimándolo, incluso cuando habían salido de misión y el titan femenino los había atacado Levi le había pedido a Petra que cuidara de su caballo.

-Líder Hange -llamo Eren-. ¿Existe algún motivo por el cual el capitán ama tanto a ese caballo?

-Se llama tormenta y es el caballo de Levi desde que se unió a la legión -explico-. Además, es el caballo que más quiere Tomoe.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto ahora más confundido.

-No tengo idea -contesto Hange.

Tomoe los miro partir a los tres, pero no tenia miedo, después de todo sus padres siempre regresaban así que cuando se perdieron en la lejanía ella decidió ir adentro a jugar.

**Saludos Pau, lamento que estés enferma y espero te mejores pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 16**

**No one can rewrite the stars****  
****How can you say you'll be mine?****  
****Everything keeps us apart****  
****And I'm not the one you were meant to find****  
****It's not up to you****  
****It's not up to me****  
****When everyone tells us what we can be****  
****How can we rewrite the stars?****  
****Say that the world can be ours****  
****Tonight**

_TRADUCCION:_ Nadie puede reescribir las estrellas. ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres mío? Todo nos mantiene separados y no soy la que tenías destinada a encontrar. No depende de ti y no depende de mí. Cuando todos nos dicen que podemos ser ¿Cómo podemos reescribir las estrellas? Di que el mundo puede ser nuestro esta noche.

Erwin estaba con Alexandre y le contaba el cómo había conocido a su madre con cierta censura para un niño de cinco años…

.

Él estaba en entrenamiento con Nile, eran mejores amigos y siempre los veían juntos, incluso tenían el mismo sueño, unirse a la legión de exploración.

-Piénsalo, tu y yo viajando y descubriendo miles de cosas fuera de estos muros -dijo Erwin entusiasmado a su mejor amigo.

-Dos lobos solitarios en tierras desconocidas, no suena mal -coincidió Nile.

Cierto día con tan solo quince años de edad acudieron a un cabaré en compañía de otros amigos. Tuvieron que sobornar a los vigilantes, pero nada que el dinero de Nile no arreglara y así lograron colarse adentro.

-Esta será la forma en la que festejaremos el terminar nuestro entrenamiento -dijo Nile tomando de su tarro de cerveza y bebiendo hasta el fondo.

-No hemos terminado todavía -le recordó Erwin.

-Vamos, deja de ser tan estirado y toma hasta el fondo.

Erwin decidió que quizás por una vez en la vida no sería malo dar rienda suelta a la diversión, así que siguió el consejo de su mejor amigo y bebió hasta el fondo.

Ellos disfrutaron de cerveza, ver a las hermosas meseras y de una plática con risas mientras veían el show mediocre de los mimos y otros actos que no entretenían y solo daban lastima.

Un acto de malabares termino y todos abuchearon hasta que un hombre subió al escenario a calmarlos.

-Distinguidos caballeros, con ustedes la joya de la noche -anuncio el hombre sobre el escenario-. Démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro trio dorado Shira, Rosa y Marie.

Los hombres de inmediato comenzaron a chiflar emocionados y esto llamo la atención de Erwin.

El telón subió mostrando a una chica con una falda larga de atrás y corta de enfrente mientras que un corsé rojo con encajes delineaba su delgada figura y un gran escote resaltaba los atributos de aquella chica castaña que comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba de una manera sensual.

My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads twirl  
They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"  
What? I am a good girl

Traducción: mis anillos son de Webser y hacen girar sus cabezas, todos dicen: Querida ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para tener esas perlas? ¿Qué? Yo soy una niña buena.

Los hombres gritaban y actuaban como animales mientras veían bailar a las tres chicas, pero la que se robaba el escenario era Marie.

Ellas bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban Erwin y Nile junto con otros amigos. De inmediato Marie fue directo a Erwin y sus otras dos amigas le bailaron a Nile. Marie se sentó en las piernas de Erwin mirándolo a los ojos fijamente de una manera seductora, mientras que sus manos descendían en busca de su billetera hasta que Erwin la tomo de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, pero le has venido a robar al tipo equivocado -le dijo Erwin a Marie y ella sonrió, nadie se había nunca resistido a ella, todos los hombres generalmente caían rendidos a sus pies y ella aprovechaba su distracción para robarles, pero aquel chico rubio de cejas pobladas era diferente.

Nile quedo tan alcoholizado que apenas y podía ponerse de pie, por lo que Erwin tuvo que ayudarlo.

-Esa chica era hermosa -dijo Nile bebiendo de la botella.

-¿Cuál de las tres? -pregunto Erwin divertido.

-La despampanante castaña -dijo para beber nuevamente de la botella.

-Si era linda y su voz era espectacular -coincidió mientras sonreía por el recuerdo de los ojos de aquella castaña en conjunto con su dulce voz.

-¿A quién le importa su voz? -dijo Nile-. Tenía unos pechos.

-Creo que ya fue demasiada bebida por una noche -dijo Erwin saliendo del lugar y entonces escucho que dos personas discutían con una voz femenina en la calle.

-Vamos dulzura, acompáñanos un momento -dijo un hombre acercándose a Marie mientras la miraba de una manera desagradable.

-No me toques -dijo Marie con seguridad y sin mostrar una pisca de miedo.

-Caballeros, dejen a esta dama -dijo Erwin interviniendo para protegerla.

Las tres personas lo miraron y la primera en hablar fue Marie.

-Escucha bien lindo -hablo Marie molesta-. No necesito que nadie me defienda.

-Si, piérdete idiota -dijo el otro hombre caminando hacia Erwin y empujándolo.

Erwin miro a Marie, no pensaba dejarla a merced de esos hombres que tenían segundas intenciones y por ello golpeo al hombre que lo había empujado, pero este no pareció adolorido y golpeo a Erwin tumbándolo debido a que era mucho más musculoso que él.

-No te entrometas niño bonito -hablo el segundo hombre-. En cuanto a ti dulzura -dijo recorriendo lascivamente el cuerpo de Marie con su mirada.

-Idiotas -dijo molesta Marie golpeando al hombre con su bolso en la cabeza tumbándolo en el suelo. El segundo hombre acudió a atacar a Marie, Erwin se puso de pie de inmediato para protegerla, pero se detuvo al ver como Marie le propinaba una patada en los bajos con su tacón para después sujetar la muñeca de su agresor.

-Suéltala -pidió el hombre.

-Esto te enseñara a tratar bien a las mujeres -dijo para después rompérsela.

El agresor soltó un gran grito de dolor para después ser silenciado con un golpe del bolso de Marie directo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

El segundo hombre se levantó sobándose la cabeza, un hilo de sangre corrió desde su frente y soltó un golpe que Marie esquivo. El hombre la tomo por detrás y ella le dio un cabezazo dándole justo en la nariz y con un rápido movimiento lo lanzo por los aires cayendo sobre un montón de bolsas de basura.

-Imbécil, me he roto el tacón -dijo molesta-. Entérense que me deben unos zapaos nuevos.

-Eso fue sorprendente -dijo Erwin con la boca abierta-. ¿Cómo es que lo has lanzado?

-Técnicas de combate, incluso el más débil puede derribar al adversario más fuerte -dijo tomando del suelo su bolso.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -pregunto mirando el bolso sorprendido de cómo había lastimado a los atacantes.

-Un ladrillo -dijo abriendo el bolso para mostrar un gran ladrillo rojo-. Una debe aprender de técnicas para quitarse a estos cerdos de encima -ella comenzó a caminar y luego se giró para ver a los dos sujetos quienes se quejaban del dolor mientras recuperaban la conciencia-. Gracias por la donación -dijo Marie satisfecha mostrando el dinero que les había robado para después continuar su camino.

-Aguarda -le pidió mientras la alcanzaba y Marie detuvo su andar-. Perdona, supuse que estabas en peligro y lo correcto era que ayudara.

-No te disculpes, después de todo intente robarte -dijo sonriéndole para después pasar su mano cariñosamente por la mejilla de Erwin donde había sido golpeado-. Se va a inflamar, una pena en tan lindo rostro.

Después de esa noche Nile continuo asistiendo al cabaré a ver bailar a Marie y por más que la invitaba a salir ella se negaba porque había comenzado a salir con Erwin. Él era diferente del resto de hombres porque mientras los demás solo miraban su cuerpo, él disfrutaba más escucharla cantar.

-¿Porque no haces una audición para alguna obra de teatro? -pregunto Erwin mientras caminaba a lo largo del rio tomado de la mano de Marie.

-Lo intente -contesto-. Pero resulta que no soy lo suficientemente buena.

-Son unos tontos.

Marie disfrutaba del escenario debido a que elogiaban su talento, ella era el tipo de persona que necesitaba aplausos y admiración para sentirse realizada. Al inicio había querido ser actriz, pero cuando el mundo le negó esa oportunidad ella encontró un nuevo gusto arriba del escenario y este era el ver como todos los hombres morían por ella, esto le hacía sentirse satisfecha, ver el deseo reflejado en sus rostros y sonreía porque sabía que nadie la tendría, aunque de vez en cuando pasaba la noche con algún cliente adinerado, eso estaba bien para ella, no involucraba su corazón y sabía que al día siguiente se iría con un montón de dinero por la paga más algo extra de lo que lograra robar.

Pero con Erwin todo era diferente, él no la miraba con lujuria, la miraba con amor, a él no le importaban sus bailes subidos de tono sino su voz y por ello no pudo evitar quedar enamorada de él, de un chico sin dinero que no podía ofrecerle más que su corazón a cambio del de ella, pero eso para Marie estaba bien porque por primera vez era totalmente feliz sin necesitar de lujos.

Los días pasaron y Erwin la había llevado a lo alto de la muralla María para que contemplaran el atardecer y celebrar su graduación de recluta.

-¿Estas emocionado por mañana? -pregunto para después besarlo-. Estoy esperando a que me digas que es lo que quieres de regalo por graduarte como el numero uno de la clase.

-No necesito nada -contesto Erwin mirándola.

Marie sonrió pues esperaba esa respuesta de Erwin, él jamás sería un hombre materialista.

-Es una linda vista -dijo contemplando el paisaje.

-La segunda mejor vista -dijo Erwin sin despegar su mirada de Marie.

-¿Es enserio? ¿A cuántas chicas les has dicho eso? -bromeo.

-Solo una -contesto para después robarle un beso.

-Prométeme que cuando formes parte de la policía militar no te volverás un pomposo presumido.

-Eso no pasara -dijo Erwin sonriente-. Marie te traje aquí para que vieras todo lo que conoceré en el exterior.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto sorprendida.

-No me uniré a la policía militar, lo siento, pero mi destino es la legión de exploración -confeso e intento tomar la mano de Marie.

Él llevaba un anillo oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón porque pretendía proponerle matrimonio ese día. Sabía que era una locura y que probablemente moriría por seguir aquel sueño que tenía desde niño, pero si tan solo Marie lo aceptaba entonces buscaría regresar con ella cada vez que saliera de expedición, si tan solo Marie estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese duro camino con él, a compartir ambos un sueño de libertad.

-No me quedare como tonta esperando y suplicando que regreses con vida Erwin ¿Me escuchaste? -dijo molesta apartando su mano para que no la tocara-. Si decides unirte al cuerpo de exploración se acabó.

Marie esperaba que con esa advertencia Erwin desistiera de sus planes suicidas, pero al ver su mirada comprendido que no sería así y con un gran dolor se levantó para después alejarse dándole la espalda.

Poco después Marie se casó con Nile quien le ofreció una vida que ella había imaginado al lado de Erwin, pero eso no evito que siguiera estando enamorada de él, aun cuando unos años más tarde encontró a otra mujer, a Hange, alguien que compartía su sueño, alguien que lo entendía y alguien quien siempre estaría a su lado caminando en ese duro camino que había escogido y por ello Marie juro que siempre odiaría a Hange Zoe.

.

-Conocí a tu madre cuando era un recluta -le dijo Erwin a su hijo Alex-. Ella era… -intento buscar alguna forma de ocultar que su madre bailaba semi desnuda frente a hombres borrachos-. Bailarina y una muy buena -dijo ruborizándose-. Pero lo mejor de ella era su canto, su voz era como la de una sirena que te atraía a la muerte, sino tenías cuidado corrías el riesgo de enamorarte perdidamente de ella.

-Mamá no canta -dijo Alexandre pensando que nunca la había escuchado cantar.

-Es una pena, ella tenía la voz mas bonita dentro de las murallas, ni los pájaros competían con su canto.

Alex abrió los ojos entusiasmado por la forma en la que su padre hablaba de su madre.

-¿Y luego que paso?

-Su esposo Nile y yo nos enamoramos de inmediato de ella, pero ella tomo una decisión -narro Erwin.

-Aguarda, tío Levi dijo que solo los casados se besan y tú me tuviste a mi sin estar casado.

Erwin no podía mentirle a Alexandre con el típico cuento de la cigüeña por culpa de Hange y su grandiosa idea de explicarle como se hacían verdaderamente los bebes y por ello la maldijo.

-Eres muy joven Alexandre, cuando crezcas entenderás.

-Tía Hange dice que se debe aprender a descubrir para entender.

-Bueno cuando crezcas descubrirás que una relación es compleja y entonces entenderás por qué estás en este mundo y el motivo de que tu madre y yo no estemos juntos.

-Odio ser pequeño -dijo Alexandre haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé -le dijo Erwin alborotando el cabello de su hijo como forma de mimo.

Alexandre estaba por hacer más preguntas cuando al cuarto entro Marie.

-Mamá -dijo emocionado Alexandre corriendo a los brazos de su madre quien lo abraso y beso.

-Alex mi amor ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? -pidió Marie soltando a su hijo.

-¿Van a hablar de cosas de adultos? -preguntó Alexandre-. ¿O es porque van a hacer cosas de adultos?

-Puede que las dos -bromeo Marie.

-Los adultos son complejos -dijo su hijo antes de salir.

-¿Qué le estas enseñando Erwin? -pregunto divertida.

-Alexandre siempre ha sido complejo - dijo sonriendo-. Pero temo que eso lo aprendió por culpa de Hange.

-Hange -dijo con desagrado.

-Marie no empieces -advirtió.

-Lo siento, olvide que te encanta defender a esa mujer -dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Nunca he entendido tu odio hacia ella, desde que la conociste la odiaste sin siquiera cruzar una palabra con ella.

-¿En serio no sabes el motivo? -pregunto y Erwin negó con la cabeza-. Esa mujer se fue a meter contigo, entiendo, necesitabas un remplazo y te buscaste a la mujer más parecida a mí que pudiste encontrar, no solo eso, ella te era perfecta porque estaba en la legión de exploración, bravo Erwin te llevaste un gran premio de consolación.

Marie recordó el día que su corazón se había roto, ella siempre viajaba hasta Shiganshina para ver regresar al cuerpo de exploración y buscar un único rostro entre toda la multitud, el de Erwin. Ella siempre sonreía cuando lo veía regresar, pero ese día su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo vio cabalgar al lado de aquella chica castaña muy parecida a ella y su corazón se rompió cuando los vio besarse. Poco después la conoció en una fiesta y supo que era la pareja de Erwin ganándose desde entonces su odio.

-Hange no era un premio de consolación, era el premio mayor -dijo molesto-. Una mujer que entendía que existe algo más que el glamur y las perlas que ahora adornan tu cuello. Una vez le dije que podrías haber sido mi primer amor, pero que ella era el amor de mi vida y ¿sabes algo? Lo decía enserio porque cuando te conocí no era más que un tonto enamorado de una chica de cabaré que nunca estuvo dispuesta a caminar por un camino incierto a mi lado, pero te felicito Marie, encontraste a un idiota tan frívolo como tú.

Marie sintió un gran dolor y por ello le soltó una cachetada a Erwin.

-Fui una idiota por amarte -dijo derramando unas lágrimas para después darle la espalda dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero Erwin la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

Marie lo miro a los ojos azules que un día había amado, los que un día la habían visto con mor y que ahora reflejaban odio.

-Mentirosa, tu nunca me amaste -le dijo.

-Repítetelo cuantas veces necesites para creértelo, pero eso no cambiara lo que siento.

La mirada de Erwin se suavizo dejando atrás el odio para dar paso a la nostalgia.

-Si me amabas ¿Por qué te casaste con Nile? -pregunto soltándola.

-Por tonta -contesto acercándose a él-. Por miedosa -dijo terminando de eliminar la poca distancia que tenían para después acariciar la mejilla de Erwin-. No quería un día ver que no regresabas con vida.

-Aun así, cada expedición acudías a Shiganshina -dijo tomando la mano de Marie y besando su muñeca.

-¿Lo sabias? -pregunto sorprendida porque siempre que iba procuraba no ser vista por Erwin.

-Puedes tapar tu rostro, pero siempre reconoceré esos ojos en medio de una multitud.

Marie cerro sus ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas se derramaran y beso a Erwin esperando que la rechazara, más sin embargo eso no paso, en su lugar él correspondió el beso y todo a su alrededor dejo de importar regresándolos al pasado, cuando eran jóvenes y caminaban tomados de la mano felices de estar al lado de la persona que amaban, hasta que ambos se separaron y regresaron a la triste realidad donde Erwin jamás renunciaría a la legión de exploración y Marie era una mujer casada.

-Dejare a Nile -dijo Marie-. Lo dejaría todo por tenerte a mi lado.

-No puedo pedirte que hagas eso -dijo Erwin secando una lagrima de la mejilla de Marie.

-No le amo, a quien amo es a ti -contesto-. No quiero perderte, cuando me enteré de tu brazo yo… -Marie sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta-. Tantos años desperdiciados por tonta y cobarde.

-No lo entiendes Marie -dijo Erwin soltándola y apartándose de ella-. En este momento no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Erwin en que lio estas metido?

Marie pensó en como Nile había acudido a ella y pedido solucionar las cosas entre ellos, luchar porque su relación funcionara, pero ella ya no estaba interesada en eso, deseaba finalmente estar con Erwin quien era al que amaba realmente, pero entonces Nile le había dicho que era una tonta si pensaba que Erwin viviría más tiempo. Erwin estaba en problemas con el gobierno, lo sabia y quizás ella al elegirlo había apresurado su ejecución porque sabía que Nile no se quedaría sin hacer nada viendo como ella corría a los brazos de Erwin.

-Marie, prométeme que siempre cuidaras de Alexandre -pidió Erwin y Marie asintió.

Era oficial, él se estaba despidiendo de ella porque pronto el gobierno acabaría con él y no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ironías de la vida porque su vida llegaría a su fin y no por culpa de un titan sino a manos de las personas que tanto deseaba liberar.

**Una disculpa por no actualizar HighSchool, tengo bloqueo de escritor, prometo ponerme las pilas y subir un capítulo, pero es que me di cuenta de que en este fic iba demasiado atrasada para los planes que tengo en mente. Ahora este cap fue cortito y sin nuestra perejita, lo siento por eso, en compensación lime LeviHan en el siguiente cap y una sorpresa para vaquerita swan porque sé que le gusta su merenguete jaja una mini escena de Moblit con Nifa. Pau espero que te sientas mejor y me has atrapado con los espías jaja KellyHolland ataca de nuevo y Zandruky lo se la muerte de Tomoe será trágica (y ya está muy próxima) pero tiene un propósito lo prometo. **


	17. Chapter 17

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**PARTE 17**

**Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll****  
****Wake you up and cure your aching****  
****Take your walls and start 'em breaking****  
****Now that's a deal that seems worth taking****  
****But I guess I'll leave that up to you**

TRADUCCIÓN: Solo déjame darte la libertad para soñar y que te despertará y curará tu dolor, cogerá tus muros y empezará a romperlos. Es un trato que merece la pena tomar, pero creo que eso te lo dejaré a ti.

Eren acababa de terminar con las pruebas de Hange y hasta el momento no había podido lograr el endurecimiento.

-Tranquilo Eren, pronto lo lograras -le dijo Hange mientras le entregaba una carta y Eren la miro extrañado-. Te la envía Tomoe, solo no dejes que ninguno del escuadrón la vea.

-¿Connie no la conoce? -pregunto pensando en que Tomoe había estado en Ragako acompañando a Hange.

-No, Connie no se quiso separar de su madre convertida en titan y su mente estaba perdida en otra parte debido a la tristeza -contesto Hange.

-Ya veo -dijo Eren agachando la cabeza-. Lider Hange ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que la madre de Connie regrese a la normalidad?

-Sigo pensando en eso -contesto Hange-. Veras… -entonces ella fue interrumpida en ese instante ya que aparecieron los demás de la 104 quienes llevaban madera y comida para la cena.

Eren de inmediato oculto el sobre detrás suyo, aunque Mikasa alcanzo a ver que él guardaba algo.

Durante el día estuvieron tan ocupados que Eren se olvidó por completo de la carta y por la noche todos se retiraron a sus cuartos para dormir.

-Maldita sea Eren debes de averiguar cómo lograr el endurecimiento -regaño Jean ya que estaba fastidiado de estar en aquel lugar.

-Jean no molestes a Eren, él hace lo que puede -defendió Armin.

-Estoy harto de limpiar noche y día por órdenes del capitán -dijo molesto.

-Oye idiota fui yo el que tendió tu cama esta mañana -se quejó Eren quitándose la chamarra y la carta cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Connie tomando la carta y de inmediato sonrió-. Con que Tomoe. ¿Es alguna amiguita?

-¿Oye quien es esa tipa? -pregunto molesto Jean-. ¿Engañas a Mikasa con otra mujer?

-Ella no es ninguna tipa -dijo Eren arrancándole la carta a Connie.

-¿Mikasa la conoce? -volvió a preguntar Jean.

-No te incumbe idiota -dijo Eren molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Mikasa? -dijo Jean para después comenzar a pelear con Eren.

-No, Eren, detente -pidió Armin.

-Jean el capitán nos va a castigar -dijo Connie

Jean logro tomar un extremo del sobre y lo jalo con la intención de quitárselo a Eren, pero él lo sujeto con fuerza y la carta se rompió en dos.

-¡Idiota! -le grito molesto dándole un golpe en el rostro a Jean.

-Eren -regaño Armin.

Eren tomó el otro pedazo del suelo y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-Eren ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto Hange quien había escuchado todo el alboroto desde el piso de abajo.

-Nada -contesto molesto.

Mikasa y Sasha también se asomaron al pasillo debido al escándalo y de inmediato supieron que Eren nuevamente se había peleado con Jean.

-Eren y Jean discuten mucho -dijo Mikasa.

-Entiendo -contesto Hange.

Eren bajo molesto y camino a la puerta de entrada.

-Oye Eren ¿A dónde crees que vas? -regaño Levi y Eren se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

-Afuera, necesito despejarme -dijo molesto.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso e ir afuera por tu cuenta es peligroso, regresa a tu cuarto enseguida.

Eren se quedó estático unos segundos más para después alejarse de la puerta y subir las escaleras topándose nuevamente con Hange.

-¿A dónde vas Eren? -pregunto Hange.

-¡Al baño! ¿O también tengo que tener permiso para eso? -le grito abriendo la puerta y topándose de nuevo con Jean quien no estaba solo causándole una gran sorpresa.

-¡Oye idiota lárgate! -le grito Jean mientras sujetaba una toalla sobre su nariz para detener la hemorragia.

-¿Mikasa que haces con el cara de caballo encerrada en el baño?

-Le ayudo, estaba sangrando mucho y el capitán iba enfurecer por el desastre -contesto Mikasa pasándole una toalla limpia a Jean.

-¿A ti que te importa imbécil? -dijo Jean-. Lárgate a leer la carta de esa chica.

-¿Eren? -dijo Mikasa recordando que por la tarde Eren había ocultado una carta.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! -le grito Eren a Jean.

-Lo es porque estas jugando con los sentimientos de Mikasa -alego caminando hacia Eren.

-Estas mal interpretando las cosas -dijo Eren.

-Entonces dinos ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿porque te escribe?

-Yo… -Eren miro furioso a Jean y después se calmó bajando la mirada-. No puedo decirte -dijo Eren.

Esta contestación solo aumento la furia de Jean porque él tenía sentimientos por Mikasa a pesar de saber que ella solo amaba a Eren, aun así, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido al estar cerca de ella y le dolía el que Eren estuviera rompiendo su corazón recibiendo cartas de otra chica.

Mikasa salió corriendo del baño empujándolos a ambos ya que estaban estorbando en la puerta. Cuando salió se topó con Hange quien intentó detenerla, pero ella la apartó.

-Mikasa quiere mucho a Eren -dijo Armin asomado desde el cuarto.

-Entiendo -dijo Hange, aunque cada vez entendía menos aquel drama de adolescentes.

Levi vio bajar a Mikasa corriendo para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y salir apresurada. Él no le dijo nada, no temía por su seguridad, no era que no le importara, era su subordinada y le tenía respeto, pero conocía sus habilidades y sabía que podía cuidarse sola y por ello le permitió salir, quizás necesitaba tomar un respiro para calmarse por algún problema de adolescentes de los cuales no le interesaba escuchar.

Hange bajo las escaleras y se reunió con Levi.

-¿Dónde está Mikasa? -pregunto.

-Salió -dijo Levi para después tomar de su taza de té.

-¿Porque no la detuviste? -pregunto molesta.

-Detenerla significaba escuchar sus dramas juveniles -dijo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida-. No gracias, prefiero que salga a llorar en silencio.

-Levi no puedes ser así de frio con tu escuadrón -regaño Hange.

-Tsk malditos adolescentes -se quejó.

Entonces escucharon más ruidos provenientes del segundo nivel. Cuando subieron vieron que Jean nuevamente peleaba con Eren y Hange miro a Levi esperando que hiciera algo para separarlos.

-¡Eres un idiota! -grito Eren golpeando a Jean.

-¡Tú eres el idiota! -grito Jean golpeando a Eren.

Levi camino hacia ellos y le soltó una patada a Eren en el estómago y luego otro golpe más en la cabeza, para después darle un golpe en la cabeza a Jean dejándolos a ambos inconscientes.

-Malditos mocosos -dijo Levi y luego miro a Armin y a Connie quienes estaban asomados y lucían aterrados-. Llévenlos a sus camas y el siguiente que haga escandalo recibirá más de un golpe -ordeno.

Armin y Connie de inmediato tomaron a Eren y a Jean y los llevaron a la recamara arrastrándolos por el piso.

-Sasha ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Mikasa? -pregunto amablemente Hange y Sasha salió corriendo antes de que fuera la próxima en recibir correctivo.

Hange miro al suelo y tomo la carta rota de Tomoe que estaba en el suelo, de seguro a Eren se le había caído en la pelea con Jean o incluso quizás ese había sido el motivo de la pelea, ahora lo entendía todo, Jean estaba enamorado de Mikasa quien estaba enamorada de Eren y habían pensado que Tomoe era alguna chica de la cual Eren estaba enamorado.

Pasados unos minutos Sasha junto con Mikasa regresaron y se encerraron en el cuarto y unas horas después del alboroto Hange abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se quedaban las chicas para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidas, después hizo lo mismo con los chicos, terminada su labor se reunió con Levi en el cuarto.

-Todos estan dormidos y finalmente reina el silencio -dijo Hange dejándose caer en la cama-. Jamás pensé que disfrutaría del silencio.

-Malditos mocosos con sus hormonas -se quejó Levi quien ya estaba recostado de su lado de la cama y miro a Hange.

-Solo espero que Tomoe no sea tan insolente cuando crezca.

-Yo me preocuparía más por Alex.

-Alex será el demonio cuando crezca -dijo riendo Hange-. ¿Cuántas niñeras espanto con apenas unos meses de vida?

-Incluso Mike salió corriendo después de que le orino la cara -recordó Levi.

-Ni siquiera Petra lo soporto un día entero -dijo Hange divertida.

-Petra exagero demasiado, su cabello volvió a crecer.

-Por eso es importante tener dos hijos, si arruinas al primero entonces por lo menos te queda el segundo -bromeo Hange arriesgándose a que Levi enfureciera por la idea de un segundo hijo.

-No suena mal -contesto sorprendiéndola.

-Levi solo bromeaba.

-¿Por qué no? Piénsalo, si Eren logra perfeccionar la técnica del endurecimiento entonces el muro Rose quedaría sellado en un solo día y si el plan de Erwin sale bien y derrotamos a la monarquía…

Hange se incorporó y se acercó al rostro de Levi.

-Tomoe seria libre.

Levi termino de disminuir la distancia entre ambos para poder besar a Hange quien correspondió el beso.

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunto Hange-. Tener más hijos suena complicado.

-¿Tú estas segura? -pregunto Levi.

Él ya no recibió una respuesta pues sus labios se juntaron con los de ella y no se separaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

Hange bajo sus manos y las metió debajo de la playera de Levi quien de inmediato sintió las manos frías de Hange en contacto con su piel mientras ella acariciaba su abdomen para después tomar la tela de la prenda y subirla para quitársela dejando expuesto el torso desnudo de Levi.

Levi dejo sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello mientras desabotonada la camisa de Hange, ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás concentrada en los besos que recibía por parte de su pareja y disfrutando de la sensación que le transmitían cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Levi desabotono el ultimo botón para después colocar sus manos en los hombros de Hange y deslizar la prenda mientras sentía el contacto de su mano con su piel.

Sumergidos en un beso Levi repaso con una de sus manos la columna de Hange hasta llegar al broche de su brasier desabrochándolo para dejar expuestos los pechos de Hange llevándose uno a la boca logrando que ella soltara un leve gemido. Sus manos bajaron de su cintura a la cadera para comenzar a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de ella.

La noche avanzo entre caricias y besos, ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos y fusionados en uno solo. Hange sentía su corazón estaba agitado y como su temperatura corporal estaba elevada mientras disfrutaba del gran placer que Levi le ofrecía con cada movimiento dentro de ella.

Por su parte Levi gozaba de un gran placer que recorría cada parte su cuerpo en contacto con el de Hange quien gemía excitándolo aún más haciendo que aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas. Hange arqueo su espalda, estaba por llegar al clímax sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraída hasta que finalmente llego al orgasmo a la par que Levi.

Él se recostó al lado de Hange quien coloco su cabeza en su pecho mientras escuchaba el ritmo agitado de su corazón y también sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras trataba de regular su ritmo cardiaco, así como recuperar el aliento.

Levi abrazo a Hange quien también estaba con su corazón agitado y beso su cabeza disfrutando que aquel momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto que está pasando? -pregunto Hange.

-Tenemos que proteger a Historia Reiss y esperar instrucciones de Erwin -contesto Levi-. Sin mencionar que también tenemos que cuidar de Eren.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos?

-Tenemos que hacerlo -contesto.

-Derrotar a la monarquía, cellar el muro, eliminar a los titanes -medito-. Suena fácil.

-En el peor de los casos fallamos y somos ahorcados en la plaza frente a todos dejando a Tomoe huérfana y sola en este asqueroso mundo.

-No pienses en eso, por Tomoe debemos ganar, fallar no es opción.

* * *

Moblit estaba nervioso, le había pedido a Nifa que lo acompañara a dar un paseo nocturno mintiéndole al decir que necesitaba despejarse.

-Mira la luna Moblit -dijo contenta Nifa señalando al cielo y tomando el brazo de su compañero.

-Muy linda -dijo para después mirarla, ella lucia hermosa esa noche y la luna iluminaba sus ojos. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se aseguró de que llevaba el estuche, tomo aire y deseo tener una botella para beber de esta y tomar valor.

Moblit pensó en Auruo y como murio sin poder confesar su amor a Petra, en ese aspecto él llevaba un punto a su favor, era pareja de Nifa desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que no había logrado hacer era proponerle matrimonio porque no había encontrado el valor o el momento perfecto, pero la muerte de sus amigos Peta y Auruo seguidos por Nanaba y Mike le hicieron entender que el tiempo quizás no estaba de su parte, así que tomo el estuche y después miro nuevamente a Nifa.

-Nifa yo quería decirte algo importante -comenzó a decir logrando no tartamudear.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Moblit? -pregunto Nifa robándole las palabras.

-Oye se supone que yo tengo que preguntar eso.

-Lo sé, pero si continuo esperando moriré de vieja -contesto sonriente.

-Pero si era justo lo que te iba a preguntar y ahora has arruinado la sorpresa -alego sacando el estuche y Nifa soltó un gritito de emoción.

-¿Podríamos fingir que no se nada y hacerlo bien? -pregunto y Moblit asintió.

-Nifa -dijo y se aclaró la garganta-. Eres la persona más bondadosa, inteligente, valiente y hábil que conozco, ver como amas a Tomoe me ha hecho darme cuenta de que quiero formar una familia contigo y sé que como miembros de la legión eso será un gran reto, pero… -Moblit se incoó y abrió el estuche para dejar ver el anillo que estaba en su interior-. Nifa ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-¡Si! -grito para después lanzarse sobre Moblit tirándolo-. Mil veces si -dijo y después le robo un beso.

-Aguarda, déjame colocarlo en tu lindo dedo -dijo Moblit sacando el anillo y con su otra mano tomo la mano de Nifa mientras que le colocaba el anillo a pesar de la temblorina repentina en sus manos-. A la medida -dijo aliviado de ver que le quedaba.

-Es hermoso, ya quiero mostrárselo a Hange -dijo mirando su anillo-. Y por supuesto que nos casaremos cuanto antes.

-Cuando todo esto termine -coincidió Moblit.

-Y en cuanto a tener hijos…

-Por mi podemos empezar desde ahora.

* * *

Las malas noticias fueron seguidas por de peores, todo inicio cuando fueron a Trost para informarle a Erwin sobre los avances, enterándose que el pastor Nick había sido asesinado para después tener que escapar del lugar donde estaban refugiados debido a que los habían encontrado. Hange y Levi se separaron, ella iría a Trost con Erwin mientras que ellos también lo harían y pondrían en práctica la trampa disfrazando a Armin de Historia y a Jean de Eren para el disgusto de este. Todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, pero entonces Levi presintió que algo no estaba bien así que fue a asegurarse de que Eren e Historia estuvieran seguros.

-¿Cómo va todo? -pregunto Levi a Nifa.

-Bien, la multitud no permite avanzar a la carreta -contesto.

-Permanezcan alerta -advirtió Levi.

-Ya quiero que todo esto termine y poder ver a Tomoe -dijo contenta-. Desde Ragako que no la veo.

-Estoy seguro de que ella también desea verte -contesto Levi mientras meditaba.

Entonces descubrió quien podía ser el autor del secuestro y se maldijo por haber caído en la trampa, estaba por advertirle a Nifa cuando escucho el sonido de dos disparos. Él esquivo la bala agachándose, pero Nifa no lo hizo recibiendo en la cabeza una herida mortal y sintió furia al ver como el cuerpo de Nifa se desplomaba sin vida sobre el tejado.

Nifa, la mujer que había traído al mundo a Tomoe, la misma mujer que se desvivía cuidando de su hija y regalándole vestidos hechos por ella, la persona que protegió a Tomoe cuando ocurrió lo de Ragako y quien hasta hace pocos segundos había dicho que deseaba ver nuevamente a Tomoe, ahora estaba muerta y sabia quien era el culpable.

-¡Kenny! -grito con furia Levi.

Lo mismo sucedió con Abel cuyo cuerpo cayó del tejado estampándose en el suelo y con Keiji quien manejaba la carreta recibiendo una bala en la cabeza secuestrando a Historia junto con Eren nuevamente.

* * *

Erwin estaba en compañía de su hijo pues no quería desperdiciar ningún momento a su lado. En ese momento le contaba historias sobre su juventud cuando Nile ingreso al cuarto.

-Déjanos solos Alex -pidió Erwin y su hijo obedeció.

Nile y Erwin intercambiaron unas palabras sobre el destino que les aguardaba si las cosas continuaban bajo el gobierno del actual rey.

-Este mundo está cambiando Nile ¿podemos confiarle al gobierno el futuro de la humanidad? ¿En quién confiaras tu?

-Erwin ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Apostar como siempre -contesto

-¿Permitirás que tu hijo crezca sin un padre como tú lo hiciste?

-Si pierdo mi hijo tendrá el mismo camino que yo, si gano conseguiré su libertad y quien sabe, quizás algún día pueda salir de estos muros sin temor a los titanes. Es una apuesta que merece la pena tomar, pero creo que te dejare a ti determinar el final.

-No pretendo seguirte escuchando -dijo molesto Nile y dispuesto a retirarse.

-¿Crees que tus hijas sobrevivirán si la muralla Rose cae?

-Siempre pensé que eras un tonto por preferir unirte a la legión que desposar a Marie, ahora me doy cuenta de que además de tonto estás loco.

-Un titan es preferible a Marie enfadada ¿Quién de los dos es el verdadero loco? -dijo Erwin y Nile ya no dijo más, simplemente se fue, aunque las palabras de Erwin se habían quedado en su mente, él haría lo que fuera por mantener a su familia a salvo así fuera ir en contra de la monarquía.

Nile no fue la única visita que Erwin recibió ese día, también Pixis acudió a una reunión y a diferencia de Nile, él de inmediato acepto unirse a Erwin en su plan de derrocar al gobierno, plan que se tornó más real al recibir la noticia de Hange. La familia Reiss era la verdadera familia real y eso convertía a Historia en la reina.

Pixis se retiró y Erwin tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Hange antes de que los interrumpieran.

-Comandante, la policía militar viene a arrestarlo -anuncio un miembro de la legión irrumpiendo en la habitación-. Lo estan acusando de asesinato.

-El enemigo no espera de brazos cruzados -dijo Erwin y después miro a Hange, ella había cambiado mucho desde aquel día que la conoció, Hange ya no era una mocosa de trece años asustada, tampoco era la chica joven y soñadora de la que se había enamorado, ahora era toda una guerrera letal además de madre y pensando en Tomoe le pidió que escapara mientras la miraba una última vez y sonrió pensando en que sería una gran comandante.

* * *

Todo el mundo hablaba sobre la inminente ejecución de Erwin quien permanecía preso, Marie caminaba por la plaza en compañía de Alexandre y dos mujeres se pusieron a hablar respecto al pequeño.

-El hijo bastardo de ese traidor -logro escuchar Marie.

-¿Qué esperabas de una mujerzuela que bailaba en un cabaré? -dijo la otra mujer antes de que ambas rieran.

-Malditas brujas ¿Por qué no se meten en sus propios asuntos? -dijo molesta Marie-. En lugar de hablar de un niño deberían mirarse al espejo porque sus ropas son lo menos feo de ambas.

Alexandre soltó la mano de Marie y salió corriendo mientras su madre lo perseguía.

-Alex -llamo su madre hasta que el niño se detuvo y dejo caer al suelo-. Esas mujeres no saben lo que dicen.

-Mataran a papá, no soy tonto, he leído los periódicos que intentas ocultarme -contesto Alexandre llorando.

Marie lo abraso mientras pensaba en que hacer o decir, no quería mentirle a su hijo, pero tampoco quería decirle que posiblemente Erwin morirá.

-Alex, tu padre siempre ha estado dispuesto a dar la vida por el bien de la humanidad -dijo llorando- y pase lo que pase debes siempre tener presente que tu padre es una persona buena, no importa lo que diga el resto de las personas.

-¿Si es así porque no estas con él?

-Por tonta, por cobarde y por egoísta, pero debes saber algo y es que a tu padre lo amo con todo mi corazón, nada hará que deje de hacerlo.

-Él también te ama -dijo Alexandre-. Me dijo que cuando cantas ningún aves puede competir contra tu voz.

Marie sonrió y abraso fuertemente a Alexandre a pesar de las quejas del pequeño.

-Mamá me aplastas.

* * *

Tomoe tomo el periódico de la casa y de inmediato vio la portada. El articulo narraba como estaba acusando a los miembros de la legión de exploración de traidores y que su comandante Erwin Smith enfrentaba cargos por el asesinato de Dimo Reeves. No solo eso, también aparecía un dibujo de su padre donde mencionaban que era prófugo de la justicia y que de encontrarlo moriría ahorcado en la plaza junto con los otros conspiradores. Mas adelante se leía sobre un tiroteo en Trost y mencionaba a los muertos quienes eran Nifa, Abel y Keijia quienes también tachaban de traidores.

El corazón de Tomoe termino por romperse, nuevamente perdía personas que significaban mucho para ella. Deseaba estar al lado de sus padres, ella sabía que todo lo del periódico eran mentiras, sus padres siempre habían luchado por la libertad de las personas, pero el resto de la población creería más en ese pedazo de papel.

-Tomoe -llamo su cuidadora y al ver que no aparecía comenzó a preocuparse saliendo en su búsqueda.

Una tormenta se desato, Tomoe corría por el bosque, necesitaba ir a Trost, necesitaba estar junto a sus padres, no solo eso, ella sentía una gran necesidad de proteger de su madre y no le importaba que toda su ropa estuviera empapada o que sus pies estuvieran cubiertos de lodo.

Las lágrimas y la lluvia nublaban su vista y por ello no vio una rama saliente cayendo de golpe en el lodo y lastimándose la rodilla haciéndose una gran cortada.

-Tomoe -dijo aliviada la mujer cuando la encontró-. Ven aquí.

-¡No! Yo necesito ir con mis padres -dijo llorando y manoteando cuando la mujer se agacho para levantarla.

-Tomoe escucha, ellos estarán bien -intento razonar con la niña.

-¡No! -volvió a gritar mientras lloraba-. No le he dicho a mis papas que los amo -dijo recordando como no había tenido ocasión de despedirse de ninguno de sus tíos.

-Se los dirás cuando regresen -dijo la mujer cargándola y llevándosela a pesar de que ella pataleaba y gritaba.

Una vez en casa solo quedo tranquila cuando le prometieron que la llevarían a Trost al día siguiente, permitiendo después de esa promesa que le cambiaran de ropa para evitar que enfermara.

Tomoe se recostó en su cama esperando que sus padres estuvieran a salvo y se quedó despierta por unas cuantas horas más hasta que logro quedarse dormida por el agotamiento.

* * *

Erwin fue detenido y llevado a un calabozo, para cuando Nile fue a visitarlo noto que tenía varios golpes y moretones en el cuerpo.

-Te ves muy mal viejo amigo -dijo Nile hincándose-. Te dije que todo esto terminaría así, si no hubieras sido tan idiota… pudiste elegir la policía militar, pudiste haberte quedado con Marie y entonces…

-Entonces sería un idiota ciego como tu -lo interrumpió Erwin.

-¿Para qué querías verme? ¿Acaso quieres darme otro sermón?

-Esta visita pretendo que sea mas personal -dijo Erwin-. Si llego a morir… en el libro "El arte de la guerra" he dejado una carta para mi hijo ¿Podrías entregársela cuando sea más grande?

-Lo prometo -dijo Nile bajando la mirada.

-También debes prometerme que cuidaras de Marie.

-Siempre lo he hecho -contesto-. Siempre he velado por su bienestar al igual que el de mis hijas y prometo que nada le faltara a tu hijo.

-Te perdono Nile.

-¿Qué dices? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Por estar siempre detrás de Marie, por traicionar nuestro pacto de unirnos a la legión y por todas las mentiras que has dicho a los periódicos. Yo te perdono y espero tú me perdones.

-¿Qué tendría que perdonar? -pregunto Nile.

-Meterme con Marie cuando era tu esposa.

-Siempre te tuve envidia Erwin -confeso-. Lo tenías todo, una linda novia, carisma para ser líder, el mejor de la clase y además inteligencia. Creo que de no haber sido tan señor perfeto nuestra amistad continuaría.

-No me arrepiento del camino que elegí.

-Espero que no porque sería una lástima que murieras de esa forma.

-Si yo muero pronto nos veremos en el otro lado, recuerda mis palabras Nile a los políticos no les interesa el bien común, solo el suyo.

-Adiós amigo -se despidió Nile debido a que ya no quería continuar con ese tema.

Se levantó y camino a la reja mientras pensaba en las palabras de Erwin. Le había dicho que la última decisión la tomaría él ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de elegir qué era lo correcto? Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Erwin no esperaba que eligiera lo correcto, esperaba que actuara como era él y la única verdad era que él era un egoísta, pero ante todo amaba a sus hijas y ya haría tomado la decisión de que sin importar nada, él haría lo que fuera para mantenerlas a salvo, incluso ir en contra del mismísimo rey.

.

La audiencia ante el rey se llevó a cabo y Erwin deseaba que todo saliera conforme al plan.

Anka (la siempre fiel acompañante de Pixis) estaba afuera intentando reunir el valor.

-Vamos tú puedes -se dijo para animarse, tomo aire para calmar sus nervios y entonces entro a la sala del trono azotando la puerta-. ¡La muralla Rose ha caído! -grito y se sintió orgullosa de haber hecho una gran entrada y que todos le creyeran, pero no podía sonreír, la actuación debía continuar y prosiguió a explicar que el acorazado había derribado las puertas.

Nile tomo una decisión tal como lo había previsto Erwin y se levantó en contra del gobierno, así como Pixis y Zackly al ver que al gobierno solo le interesaba su propio beneficio sin importar a cuantas personas sacrificaran en el proceso.

Hange también hizo su parte, ella logro que Flegel ayudara para descubrir el engaño y que la prensa lo hiciera del conocimiento público. Ahora solo faltaba una última cosa y era recuperar a Historia y Eren.

**¿Qué le escribió Tomoe en su carta a Eren? A su tiempo lo sabrán. Aquí también tenemos un viejo recuerdo de Levi y ahora me retiro a llorar por Nifa :( **


	18. Chapter 18

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 18**

**Think of me, think of me fondly****  
****When we've said goodbye****  
****Remember me, once in a while****  
****Please promise me you'll try****  
****When you find that once again you long****  
****To take your heart back and be free****  
****If you ever find a moment****  
****Spare a thought for me**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Piensa en mí, piensa en mí con cariño. Cuando nos hemos despedido. Recuérdame de vez en cuando, por favor prométeme que lo intentarás. Cuando descubras que una vez más anhelas recuperar tu corazón y ser libre. Si alguna vez encuentras un momento reserva un pensamiento para mí.

¡Alerta Lemon Kenny y Caven! Y debo decir que este lemon fue mejorado gracias a la ayuda de vaquerita swan y ahora si al fic.

La noche antes de la audiencia de Erwin todos los subordinados de Kenny festejaban mientras reían y bebían chocando sus botellas de vidrio con las de sus camaradas hasta que Kenny interrumpió la fiesta.

-Ayer esclavos de un rey idiota -dijo Kenny-. Mañana dueños de nuestra vida y todo esto se lo debemos a los idiotas de la legión de exploración.

Su público comenzó a reírse y alguno a abuchear a la legión.

-¡Por los camaradas caídos! -grito Caven alzando su bebida y el resto grito lo mismo.

Kenny alzó su botella, pero no dijo nada y después se limitó a beber.

Los festejos continuaron mientras Kenny recorría los rostros de todos sus subordinados en busca de uno en específico hasta que la vio al otro extremo de la habitación. Traute lo miraba seductoramente para después retirarse. Al parecer quería que la siguiera a un lugar más íntimo y él decidió seguir el jueguito.

Kenny dejo el lugar lleno de bullicio para caminar por los oscuros y desolados pasillos del edificio donde se encontraban ocultos hasta que vio como Traute entraba a una habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Kenny sonrió y entro al cuarto que era su oficina privada. Al hacerlo vio a Traute parada frente a él sonriéndole mientras lo miraba de una manera seductora.

-¿Ya se cansó de festejar capitán?

-Te equivocas Caven. El festejo está por iniciar -dijo sonriendo mientras echaba llave a la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas.

Kenny camino hacia Traute para comenzar a besarla con una gran pasión desenfrenada invadiendo el interior de la boca de la mujer con su lengua para después rasgar su blusa haciendo que los botones salieron volando.

Kenny recorrió la figura de la mujer con sus manos mientras disfrutaba de besarla hasta que ella le mordió el labio inferior sacándole un poco de sangre. Él sonrió pasando su pulgar por el labio para limpiarse la gota de sangre que había escapado por la herida.

Kenny y Traute tenían una relación complicada la cual ni siquiera podían llamar relación puesto que no involucraban sentimientos, esa había sido la primera regla impuesta por ambos. Ellos simplemente compartían tiempo juntos para salir de la rutina y el aburrimiento además de saciar sus necesidades o al menos era lo que ambos se repetían antes y después de cada encuentro.

Traute rasgo la camisa de Kenny tal como él había hecho con la suya para proceder a besarlo nuevamente mientras posaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más haciendo que el sombrero de Kenny terminara en el suelo.

Kenny la tomo fuertemente aprisionándola contra la pared mientras sus manos descendían al pantalón de ella.

-Está muy impaciente esta noche capitán -dijo Traute burlona al ver el miembro de Kenny listo para la acción-. Me sorprende a su edad.

-Nunca seré demasiado viejo para estos juegos Caven -le dijo al oído para después proceder a morderle el lóbulo haciendo que ella soltara un leve gemido.

Kenny le bajo los pantalones dejando expuestas las pantaletas que hacían juego con el brasier y continuo besándola mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si sin tregua reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos quedando tan pegado a ella que podía sentir como el pecho de su subordinada subía y bajaba agitado.

Traute pateo el pantalón que había terminado en el suelo y subió una pierna la cual Kenny acaricio mientras su otra mano recorría la espalda de la mujer y sus labios intercambiaban entre lamidas y besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Por cierto -le dijo alcanzando el broche del brasier-. No me has preguntado lo que hice con tu amiguito de la noche anterior.

-No me interesa -contesto Traute pensando en aquel hombre con el que había tenido relaciones solo para fastidiar a Kenny-. Igual no era tan bueno en la cama.

-Nadie puede igualarme -dijo desabrochando la prenda para dejar expuestos sus pechos.

-¿Lo has matado por celos? -pregunto divertida.

Kenny tomo la coleta pequeña de la mujer y le dio un leve tirón.

-No me gusta que se metan con mi propiedad -le dijo desvaneciendo su sonrisa-. El próximo que encuentre en tu cama será el último -amenazo inspeccionando el rostro de ella y como podía esperarlo, ella no lucia asustada, en realidad parecía disfrutarlo.

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie -dijo sonriente y Kenny pudo notar como ella tenía su mano sobre el mango de su daga que llevaba. Conocía sus habilidades y velocidad, si ella quería le quitaría el arma tan rápido que podría degollarlo, claro si ella quería lo cual sabía a la perfección que no era el caso.

-Es por ello que nos llevamos tan bien -dijo tomándola con fuerza de los hombros y apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios disfrutando del aliento que le robaba.

Kenny dejo sus labios en busca de aire para después sujetarla con fuerza y estamparla de cara al escritorio.

-No más juegos Traute -dijo desabrochándose el pantalón para después bajarle las pantaletas, tomarla por la cadera y penetrarla sin previo aviso haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que intento reprimir.

Kenny era violento con cada movimiento que hacía, pero eso a ella le fascinaba y despertaba su deseo. Él subió una de sus manos hasta el pecho de la mujer mientras que su otra mano la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Quiero escucharte suplicar -le dijo Kenny.

-Eso nunca -logro decir con el poco aire que le quedaba y Kenny sonrió nuevamente.

De todos sus subordinados Traute Caven era la más competente al lado de una pandilla de idiotas que no servían ni como carne de cañón, pero ella no solo era fuerte y astuta, sino que también era letal y eso le encantaba además de su personalidad dura.

No, claro que no, Caven nunca suplicaba, de hecho, siempre lo dejaba con ganas de más y eso le fascinaba.

Kenny continuo con sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y profundas mientras escuchaba como Traute gemía excitándolo más hasta llegar al clímax.

Cuando concluyo el acto él se apartó de ella tomando la botella del escritorio y rodeándolo para después dejarse caer en la silla.

-Asegúrate que todos estén listos para mañana Caven -dijo sin mirarla-. No quiero liderear a un grupo de idiotas con alcohol en las venas en lugar de sangre.

-La noche es joven -dijo Traute caminando hacia él-. ¿No dijiste que nunca se es demasiado viejo?

Dicho esto, se puso de rodillas frente a él y llevo el miembro de Kenny a su boca para comenzar a estimularlo.

-Maldita seas Traute -dijo Kenny disfrutando de aquella sensación y llevando la botella a su boca para tomar un largo trago.

Por la mañana Kenny se levantó de la cama quitando el brazo de Traute que tenia encima. Él podía recordar la infinidad de mujeres con las que había pasado un rato agradable para después irse y no volver a verlas, pensar en ellas o siquiera recordar sus rostros. Él jamás bajaba la guardia hasta que conoció a Traute, la única con la que se permitía pasar la noche entera y que de vez en cuando invadía sus pensamientos.

-Levántate perezosa -le dijo mientras buscaba su ropa-. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

Levi y su escuadrón llegaron a la vieja capilla donde pensaba Erwin que podían tener secuestrados a Historia y a Eren e idearon un plan para poder derrotar al escuadrón de Kenny, el cual hasta el momento estaba funcionando, pero entonces Hange se precipito terminando lastimada en el hombro.

Levi logro hacer que Kenny junto con sus subordinados retrocedieran hiriéndolo, dándole así escasos segundos para asegurarse de que Hange estuviera bien.

-¡Líder! -llamo Moblit ayudándola a levantarse.

-Estaré bien Moblit -dijo adolorida Hange.

-Torpe, fuiste demasiado imprudente -regaño Levi.

-Deben continuar -dijo Hange y Levi asintió.

-Armin ayuda a Moblit con Hange -ordeno para después continuar jurándose que aquella subordinada de Kenny se las pagaría.

Pero eso nunca llego a suceder ya que todo empeoro cuando Rod se transformó en titan y comenzó a derrumbarse la cueva.

Para su fortuna Eren los salvo perfeccionando la técnica de endurecimiento y cuando lograron salir se toparon con Erwin junto con el resto de la legión cabalgando hacia Orvud en Shiganshina para idear una estrategia y destruir al titan que era incluso más grande que el colosal.

* * *

Llegaron a la sede de los regimientos y Moblit enseguida llevo a Hange a que la curaran mientras Levi se sumergía en sus pensamientos. En esos días habían estado al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión y sus vidas continuaban en peligro ya fuera por el titan o por Kenny de quien no sabía si había logrado escapar.

Continuaba pensando en eso cuando su caballo atrajo su atención y Levi comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Nos estamos volviendo viejos ¿No es así Tormenta? -le dijo mirando los ojos del animal y pensó en la primera vez que se lo habían asignado.

Muchos caballos perecían en las expediciones a la par que soldados, ya fuera porque se perdían cuando su jinete moría o porque salían corriendo asustados por los titanes, pero Tormenta y él tenían un extraño lazo ya que siempre regresaba.

-¿Por qué Tormenta? -pregunto una vez su hija.

Y la respuesta era muy simple…

En su segundo día dentro de la legión de exploración Erwin decidió que tenían que aprender a cabalgar. Ninguno de los tres había montado jamás un caballo y como era de esperarse Isabel fue la mas entusiasmada mientras que Farlan estaba asustado y a Levi le daba igual.

Isabel mostro desde un inicio ser hábil en la equitación al igual que Levi, pero Farlan fue lanzado por tres caballos diferentes.

-Ya encontraremos uno que se ajuste a ti -dijo un hombre que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y cuyo nombre era Dita Ness-. Cuando encuentras a tu caballo, se vuelve tu compañero hasta que sus vidas se separan, como me pasa a mí con Charlotte -dijo acariciando el lomo de su caballo y entonces este mordió su cabello-. ¡No Charlotte suelta! -comenzó a gritar intentando liberarse, quizás por ello usaba el pañuelo en la cabeza.

-Pero ya no tenemos más caballos -dijo una chica de la legión.

-¿Qué pasa con ese negro? -pregunto Farlan señalando al caballo negro que estaba pastando tranquilamente.

-No, ese nadie puede montarlo, se niega a aceptar algún jinete.

-¿Tiene nombre? -pregunto Isabel mirándolo con amor.

-No, los caballos son nombrados por sus jinetes y como no tiene ninguno…

-Apuesto a que puedo montarlo -dijo Isabel determinada y camino hacia el corcel negro-. Ven aquí lindo, te daré una jugosa manzana -dijo Isabel entusiasmada.

Tormenta se acercó cautelosos a ella e Isabel le sonrió, al parecer el caballo era amigable, o eso pensó hasta que este le mordió el cabello.

-¡Ah suelta! -grito agitando sus manos-. ¡Aniki ayuda!

Levi camino hacia el caballo para ayudar a Isabel y de inmediato este la soltó para salir cabalgando en otra dirección.

-Ese caballo no es torpe -dijo Farlan riendo-. Sabe que nadie se mete con Levi.

Ness y su compañera intercambiaron miradas y entonces decidieron que la personalidad de Levi quizás lograría domesticar a aquel caballo.

La primera prueba fue cuando este se dejó poner la montura junto con el arnés sin ningún problema y la segunda fue cuando Levi lo monto. En cuanto lo hizo el caballo comenzó a mostrar su disgusto corriendo, relinchando y soltando patadas sin control, pero Levi logro sujetarse y a la larga el caballo se calmó o quizás se quedó sin energías.

-Calma amigo -le dijo Levi acariciando su crin para notar una cicatriz en su piel-. Así que te han lastimado.

-Felicidades -dijo Ness-. Sera mejor que pienses en un nombre porque será tuyo hasta que alguno de los dos eventualmente muera.

Aquel caballo negro paso a ser de Levi, pero decidió que ponerle nombre a pesar de la insistencia de Isabel ya que pensaba que era ridículo, él no se quedaría en la legión, estaba ahí para matar a Erwin. Pero el destino lo llevo a que Isabel y Farlan murieran a causa del titan que se encargó de cortar en pedacitos. Para cuando la tormenta se disipo y tomo la decisión de seguir a Erwin, Mike le ofreció un caballo.

Levi tomo la rienda y entonces escucho pisadas de un caballo. Se trataba de Tormenta quien había regresado, cosa que era sorprendente ya que había salido corriendo después de que tropezara con un cadáver. Levi camino hacia él y tras revisar que su pierna estuviera en perfectas condiciones lo monto y cabalgo en compañía de Mike y Erwin.

-¿Ya has decidido un nombre? -le pregunto Erwin.

-Tormenta -contesto Levi acariciando la cabeza del caballo.

Porque así siempre recordaría a Isabel quien le había sugerido ese nombre ya que quedaba perfecto con la energía y carácter que tenía, además que tras la tormenta en la que había perdido a sus dos amigos, aquel caballo negro había decidido por alguna extra razón regresar tal como lo haría en muchas expediciones más

Aquellos recuerdos de Levi quedaron atrás cuando un hombre de la legión de exploración se acercó para informarle que todos se reunirían en el auditorio para discutir sobre la estrategia. La cual fue que no evacuarían a los ciudadanos de Orvud, en su lugar solo les dirían que se trataba de un simulacro para poder tenerlos preparados en caso de que fuera necesario que escaparan porque no habían logrado detener a Rod Reiss.

Terminada la reunión Nile y Pixis transmitieron las órdenes a sus subordinados para que comenzaran con el plan de despertar a los ciudadanos y tenerlos listos para una evacuación de emergencia por la mañana.

Hange tomo papel y pluma con el propósito de comenzar a diseñar un plan, pero el dolor que sintió al estirar su brazo la detuvo.

-Tienes que descansar -dijo Levi.

-Estamos frente a una crisis -contesto Hange molesta y Levi entonces le paso la hoja de papel.

Él sabía que no encontraría ningún argumento que evitara que Hange dejara de trabajar y menos estando en esa situación.

-Levi, lo que hablaste con Mikasa -dijo Hange mientras miraba la hoja en blanco-. Sobre esa energía que nace en tu interior…

-Kenny lo llamaba el despertar -dijo Levi.

-¿Crees que Tomoe…? -ella se detuvo en su pregunta y recordó aquel día en el que se habían enfrentado a Nile y que Pixis los había sacado del aprieto.

-Puede ser -contesto Levi.

-¿Cuándo experimentaste el despertar? -pregunto Hange esta vez mirándolo a él y no a la hoja de papel.

-El día que Isabel y Farlan murieron, sentí una fuerza que crecía en mi interior acompañada de rabia y dolor, después de ese día comencé a notar que mi fuerza ya no era la misma y que mi vida ahora tenía un nuevo propósito.

-¿Cuál?

-Seguiría a Erwin y confiaría en él.

* * *

-Escuchen con atención -dijo Anka frente a la multitud de ciudadanos en Orvud-. Se llevará a cabo un simulacro en donde se usarán los cañones y muñecos de titanes. Sigan nuestras instrucciones y no entren en pánico -explico, pero las personas enseguida comenzaron a quejarse porque tenían que ir a atender sus negocios o porque decían que era una estrategia militar para imponer su voluntad.

Entonces los cañones comenzaron a sonar y vieron humo del otro lado de la muralla llamando la atención de los ciudadanos quienes comenzaron a correr, empujarse y gritar desesperados por escapar al ver al titan inmenso detrás de la muralla.

El plan funciono a la perfección y el cuerpo de Rod exploto en centenares de pedazos tras ingerir un montón de barriles con pólvora explotando casi al instante en el que hicieron contacto con él debido al calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Miles de pedazos cayeron sobre la ciudad destruyendo construcciones y causando una que otra muerte además de bastantes heridos, pero lo consideraron un éxito ya que las bajas habían sido mínimas y ahora con Rod muerto e Historia en el trono significaba que Levi y Hange habían logrado lo que hasta hace poco parecía imposible y era la libertad de su hija.

Ya no importaban los deseos de Zackly o si tenía planes militares relacionados con la genética de Levi, porque él tendría que hacer lo que Historia ordenara y Hange sabia que ella jamás accedería a usar a una niña con fines bélicos.

La ciudad festejaba el triunfo de la legión contra el titan al igual que todas las divisiones militares, pero Levi no festejaría hasta saber que su gran amenaza estuviera eliminada, así que tomo su caballo y cabalgo hasta las tierras de los Reiss donde había estado la capilla y comenzó a buscar entre los escombros.

-Levi -llamo Hange quien lo había seguido en compañía de un escuadrón.

-Revisa aquella zona -ordeno y ella asintió.

Pasados unos minutos comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrar el cadáver de Kenny, había encontrado el de aquella mujer rubia y muchos otros más, pero no encontraba señales del hombre que lo había cuidado de niño hasta que un miembro de la legión lo llamo.

-Capitán, lo hemos encontrado -informo y de inmediato lo guio hasta Kenny quien estaba recargado en un árbol y lucia muy mal con varias quemaduras y heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Kenny había estado recordando sobre su vida, y pensaba que en realidad no había sido tan mala y tenia poco que lamentar como el hecho de que a pesar de tener tanto poder y fuerza parecía que nunca lograba salvar a sus seres queridos comenzando por su hermana Kuchel quien había muerto dejando a un niño moribundo a su cuidado.

-Levi -pronuncio aquel nombre en voz baja recordando aquel niño escuálido y débil que había logrado salir de la ciudad subterránea para convertirse en el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad o al menos así lo llamaban en los periódicos.

La vida le había ofrecido un nuevo rumbo, ser padre, cuidar del hijo de su hermana y quizás así expiar la culpa que sentía, pero sabía que ese niño tenía mejores posibilidades de llegar a ser algo mejor si crecía solo, porque ¿Qué podía ofrecerle o enseñarle? Era un alcohólico experto en asesinar personas y jamás sería un buen ejemplo a seguir o un buen padre, así que hizo lo único que podía y era enseñarle a sobrevivir y volverlo fuerte, por lo que cuando noto que podía defenderse de agresores que duplicaban su edad o tamaño entendió que era el momento de emigrar.

La vida también le ofreció un gran amigo, Uri Reiss quien lo salvo de una vida de ir por las calles ocultándose como una rata para convertirlo en capitán de la policía militar otorgándole poder con este título y donde conoció a Traute Caven la mujer de la cual solo ahora en su lecho de muerte podía admitir que amaba. Pero tampoco había podido salvarlos, Uri murió por voluntad propia pese a sus intentos por disuadirlo de cometer tal locura y en su lugar había terminado prometiéndole que cuidaría del secreto de los Reiss condenándose solito a seguir al tonto de su hermano Rod Reiss.

En cuanto a Trute, aun podía recordar como era aplastada por una roca al momento en el que todo colapso. Quizás hubiera podido salvarla, pero no la amabas más de lo que se amaba a él mismo y por ello ni siquiera había intentado salvarle porque de haberlo hecho probablemente hubiera terminado también aplastado y era un riesgo que no tomaría.

Al final no había hecho nada bien y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento podía darse cuenta de que tenia todo que lamentar. Una juventud difícil y vacía llena de masacre y vicios anhelando tener poder el cual después de todo nunca había tenido. Le había fallado a Uri ya que el secreto había sido revelado, le había fallado a su hermana al dejar abandonado a su hijo a su suerte y había fallado en más de mil formas a Traute al darle la espalda, al nunca ser atento con ella y al no permitirse amarla.

Kenny vio una sombra que se acercaba a él, se trataba de Levi y entonces veía esa mirada de desaprobación y odio que reflejaban sus ojos.

Levi noto que a Kenny le costaba respirar y más sin embargo seguía teniendo fuerzas para hablar con él.

-Toda la gente que he conocido es igual, alcohol, mujeres, un dios, familia, el rey, un sueño, un hijo, poder… todos necesitamos embriagarnos de algo para poder seguir adelante. Todos éramos esclavos de algo ¿Qué necesitas tu? ¿Ser un héroe?

Levi se agacho y tomo de los hombros a Kenny para zangolotearlo harto de tanta palabrería inútil.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste ese día?

-Porque yo no estoy hecho para ser el padre de nadie -pronuncio estas últimas palabras para después morir.

-Levi -llamo Hange al verlo ya que noto su tristeza.

-Era mi tío, mi único familiar -le dijo sin mirarla-. Aun así, me abandono.

-Creo que se arrepintió en sus últimos momentos -dijo sentándose junto a Levi y tomando su mano-. Démosle una tranquila sepultura al igual que a su equipo.

Levi asintió y pensó en la nobleza de Hange, porque sabía a la perfección que su escuadrón no había recibido una sepultura honorable. Lo más seguro era que sus cuerpos fueran arrojados a alguna fosa sin mostrar remordimiento y más sin embargo estaba ahí junto a aquel asesino de Nifa y había propuesto un entierro decente para aquel hombre que no conocía y lo había hecho no solo por ser pariente de Levi o porque significara algo para él, sino porque sus principios se lo pedían.

-Líder ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Moblit.

-Continúen buscando cuerpos entre los escombros -contesto.

-Pero líder es mas que obvio que nadie sobrevivió ¿Para qué buscaríamos cuerpos?

-Darles una sepultura Moblit -dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Debe estar bromeando -dijo molesto haciendo que incluso Levi dejara atrás su dolor para mirarlo pues era la primera vez que él le contestaba a Hange de esa forma-. ¿Darles una sepultura decente a esos asesinos a sangre fría? ¿Acaso ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros?

Hange entendió que su amigo estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de Nifa y por ello no lo regaño y decidió que tampoco recibiría un correctivo, sin embargo, era importante que entendiera algo.

-La cosa es que nosotros no somos como ellos, de ser así no podría ver a mi hija a los ojos -contesto posando su mano en el hombro de Moblit.

-Entiendo líder, una disculpa -dijo Moblit bajando la cabeza.

-Cuando sientas rabia tienes derecho a sentirla, pero no por ello tienes el derecho a ser cruel ¿No piensas que existe ya demasiada crueldad en el mundo?

**RIP Kenny Ackerman un gran personaje a pesar de ser un villano aun así se ganó mi coreco y ahora me retiro a llorar por él, por Traute, el escuadrón de Hange y por todos los caídos, excepto por Rod, esa alimaña que bueno que murió jajaja. **


	19. Chapter 19

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 19**

**Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Piensa en mí, piensa en mí despertando silencioso y resignado. Imagíname tratando demasiado de alejarte de mi mente. Recordemos aquellos días, mira hacia atrás en todos esos tiempos. Piensa en las cosas que nunca haremos. Nunca habrá un día en el que yo no pensare en ti.

Moblit miraba un dibujo de Nifa y trataba de recordar su sonrisa, su aroma, el brillo de sus ojos y su dulce voz. Entonces se estremeció al recordar algo y era que con el tiempo todo eso se esfumaría por más que intentara aferrarse, el tiempo haría que olvidara el olor de su perfume y el tono de su risa.

Durante los días anteriores todo había sido un caos y eso lo mantuvo ocupado y apartado del dolor, pero ahora que todo era tranquilidad ese dolor finalmente comenzaba a surgir, así como las lágrimas que lo acompañaban.

-Moblit -llamo Hange sentándose a su lado para brindarle apoyo.

-Íbamos a casarnos -le dijo pensando en aquella noche donde finalmente le había propuesto matrimonio.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Nifa debió acompañarla, yo debí quedarme con el capitán Levi -se lamentó-. Yo debí morir y no ella.

-Antes que cualquier otra cosa somos soldados Moblit y ella entendía el deber que eso trae.

-Lo sé, solo que… la extraño tanto -al decir esto más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos-. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Ella se pudo haber ido, pero siempre tendrá un lugar en mis pensamientos -dijo Hange en un intento de consolar a su amigo-. Recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí, una cadete joven llena de vida y deseosa por descubrir el mundo. Sin imaginarlo se convirtió en una gran amiga y viviré eternamente agradecida ya que ella fue quien trajo a Tomoe al mundo.

-Era una luz radiante en medio de tanta oscuridad -coincidió Moblit.

Moblit recordaba el día en que vio por primera vez a Nifa. En ese tiempo él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hange, la admiraba y sentía celos por el capitán Erwin.

Llevaba un montón de documentos que Hange tenía que leer y libros que le había pedido, apenas y podía ver por donde caminaba y entonces un libro se le cayó. Él intento agacharse para agarrarlo, pero mantener el equilibrio no resultaba tarea fácil.

-Déjame ayudarte -le dijo Nifa tomando la hoja.

Moblit no podía ver su rostro debido a que la pila de libros se lo impedía, pero era la voz más linda que hubiera escuchado jamás y pudo ver la mano pequeña y delicada de aquella mujer.

-Gracias -logro decir sin tartamudear y tomo la hoja.

-Nifa -dijo y aguardo a que aquel desconocido le digiera su nombre, pero al parecer no había captado así que decidió volver a hablar-. ¿Y tú eres?

-Oh lo siento -dijo Moblit avergonzado-. Me llamo Moblit Berner.

-Un placer Moblit -dijo Nifa-. ¿Podrías decirme donde puedo encontrar a la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe?

-No me digas que tú eres la experta en medicina -dijo sorprendido porque se escuchaba demasiado joven.

-Experta es un decir -contesto Nifa-. Solo saque sobresaliente en mi examen y tome unos cuantos cursos con algunos doctores en Shina, eso es todo, no soy ninguna doctora aunque me gustaría serlo.

Hange aquel día le había comunicado que recibirían a un cadete nuevo en la división de investigación y había estado emocionada ya que ella podía saber una gran cantidad de cosas sobre biología, pero existían otras cosas en el campo de la medicina y composición del cuerpo humano que no terminaba de entender del todo y aquella nueva recluta parecía tener un conocimiento más amplio en el tema, por lo que Hange no oculto su felicidad al pensar que sus estudios avanzarían.

-Yo te llevare -se ofreció Moblit.

-No es necesario -dijo Nifa de inmediato.

-En serio, no es ningún problema -insistió Moblit.

-Y yo dije que no -contesto en un tono enojado dejando atrás la dulzura-. No trates de ser amable conmigo solo porque soy una mujer joven y además atractiva.

-En realidad no sé cómo luces porque no puedo verte -contesto-. Y cuando decía que no era ningún problema era porque yo soy el sublíder y de hecho voy de camino con la líder Hange.

Nifa sintió vergüenza tornándose roja y agradeció que aquel chico no pudiera verla.

-Lo siento tanto -se disculpó.

-Sin problema, tienes carácter, eso es bueno porque la líder odia a las personas carentes de valor y vaya que vas a necesitarlo porque nuestra división es la corre más riesgo que cualquiera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La líder se dedica a investigar sobre la biología de los titanes y eso significa que vas a ver muchos y muy de cerca -explico Moblit para después arrepentirse pues creyó que con esas palabras había asustado a la nueva.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero hacer un cambio, si muero quiero que sea por el bien de la humanidad -dijo Nifa firmemente dejando la cobardía de lado y llevando su puño al corazón.

-Eso díselo a la líder -dijo Moblit sonriéndole, pensando que aquella chica tenía mucho valor.

Nifa lo acompaño hasta una tienda instalada a las afueras del complejo donde Hange discutía nuevamente con Levi mientras que su escuadrón estaba afuera aguardando instrucciones.

-¿Peleando nuevamente? -pregunto Moblit a los presentes.

-Como cada hora de cada día -dijo Keiji bosteando del aburrimiento.

-Ahora la líder le dirá enano idiota -dijo Abel quien también estaba aburrido.

-¡Enano idiota maniático de la limpieza! -se escuchó como gritaba Hange.

-Y ahora el líder Levi le dirá torpe cuatro ojos de mierda -dijo Erd.

-Tsk torpe cuatro ojos de mierda, no es mi culpa que seas una loca amante de los titanes -se escuchó la voz de Levi.

-Ese insulto es nuevo -dijo Gunter.

-¿Es la nueva? -pregunto Auruo viendo a Nifa.

-Soy Nifa -dijo alegre.

-Un placer y espero que no te coma un titan como le paso al chico anterior -bromeo.

-Auruo no seas malo -regaño Petra-. Lo siento, su sentido del humor es pésimo. Yo soy Petra.

Petra le presento al resto de los compañeros justo antes de que Levi saliera de la tienda maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Nos vamos -ordeno a su escuadrón.

-Adiós Nifa, nos veremos seguido ya que estaremos trabajando codo a codo -dijo Petra alejándose y siguiendo a Levi, así como lo hicieron Auruo, Gunter y Erd.

-¿A qué se refería con eso? -pregunto Nifa girándose para ver a Moblit quien ya había dejado su cargamento de libros en el suelo dejando finalmente descubierto su rostro y ella no pudo evitar pensar que era el chico más atractivo que jamás había visto.

Moblit también quedo embelesado por la belleza de Nifa y ambos se quedaron mirándose directamente a los ojos mientras estos brillaban, había sido amor a primera vista y desde entonces Moblit había dejado de pensar en Hange.

Aquel día Nifa sobrevivió a las excentricidades de Hange y mostro gran interés en sus estudios ganándose de inmediato el afecto de Hange y no solo de ella, sino que también de Petra quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga ya que tal como le había dicho ambos escuadrones trabajarían codo a codo debido a que la misión de Hange era investigar titanes y la de Levi junto con sus escuadrón era el cuidar que no terminara en el estómago de un titan.

Nifa incluso cuidaba constantemente de que Moblit no abusara del alcohol debido al estrés que sentía por el trabajo. Además, se encargaba de vigilar que durmiera y que comiera para estar saludable por si Hange llegaba a necesitarlo y eso los hizo más unidos convirtiéndose a la larga en pareja cuando ella decidió confesarle su amor harta de esperar que él lo hiciera.

Moblit sonrió al recordarla y supo que, así como su imagen se borraría, también a la larga lo haría el dolor, más sin embargo existía algo que jamás olvidaría y era el amor que sentía por ella porque gracias a Nifa Moblit había podido reconstruir su corazón en pedazos, porque gracias a ella había sido feliz esos años y porque sin ella él seguiría perdido sin saber lo que era realmente el amor.

* * *

Tomoe viajo a Trost en compañía de su cuidadora por la mañana porque sabía que de no llevarla la niña encontraría una forma de volver a escapar ya que ella podía llegar a ser demasiado testaruda cuando una idea se metía en su cabeza.

El aire que soplaba era frio a pesar del sol que iluminaba el día. Pronto llegaría diciembre y la nieve caería trayendo consigo la muerte de los cultivos, así como de varias personas desafortunadas que comenzarían a sufrir por los escases de comida o de un lugar caliente, mientras que los ricos tendrían de una gran cena con su familia en el interior de su cómoda casa disfrutando del calor de una chimenea.

Trost estaba sumergida en una gran depresión económica tras el ataque de los titanes. Varias personas vagaban por las calles pues lo habían perdido todo y para su desgracia la poca ayuda que recibían había sido destinada para la reconstrucción de Stohes tras el ataque del titan femenino.

-Espera aquí Tomoe y no te muevas -pidió la mujer al escuchar a dos mujeres hablando sobre la nueva reina y un nuevo ataque de un titan más grande que el colosal en la ciudad de Orvud.

-Es lo que faltaba-. Se quejo una ciudadana-. Ahora menos nos brindaran ayuda porque destinaran más dinero a restaurar otra ciudad del muro interior.

Tomoe miraba y veía tristeza a su alrededor y entre la multitud con caras decaídas vio a una mujer con su hijo que estaba sentada en el suelo pidiendo dinero. La gente pasaba sin prestarle atención e incluso parecía que la repudiaban, así que ella tomo la decisión de acerarse, le dedico una sonrisa y procedió a quitarse la capa rosa que su tía Nifa le había regalado extendiéndosela.

-Está bien -dijo sonriéndole-. Tengo más ropa en casa.

La mujer indecisa extendió su mano y la tomo para después colocarle la prenda a su pequeña quien sonrió al sentir la tela suave y caliente, además del aroma que desprendía y para Tomoe eso fue gratificante, el ver a aquella niña asustada sonreír.

Esta pequeña se puso de pie y camino hacia Tomoe. La niña desconocida era más alta a pesar de que tenían la misma edad, pero eso a no le importo ya que sabía que su destino era ser bajita como su padre.

-Lindo listón -le dijo Tomoe mirando el listón blando que pasaba por la castaña cabellera de la niña y ella se lo quito para entregárselo como forma de retribuir el favor. Tomoe lo tomo y la chica le estornudo-. Salud -dijo reprimiendo el instinto de ir en busca de jabón urgentemente pues consideró que sería grosero y ofensivo.

Tomoe camino de regreso a donde le habían indicado que no se moviera mientras sentía como el frio recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Dame eso niña! -dijo un hombre tomándola del brazo bruscamente mientras miraba el collar de oro que su madre le había dado.

-¡No, es de mi mamá! -grito asustada.

Aquel hombre no mostraba compasión y pudo ver que sus ojos reflejaban odio hacia ella por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Oye tú, suelta a esa niña! -grito un hombre de las tropas de guarnición.

El hombre junto con sus amigos había estado tomando y dedicándose a no hacer nada a pesar de los robos y peleas que se estaban dando por los rumbos debido a la desesperación de los ciudadanos, pero al ver las ropas de Tomoe supuso que debía de ser alguien proveniente del muro interior y saboreo la paga que recibiría en compensación por su valor.

-Dame el collar niña -ordeno tomándolo y arrancándoselo violentamente del cuello lastimándola.

-¡Dije que no! -grito Tomoe sintiendo nuevamente como una gran cantidad de energía emanaba desde el interior de su cuerpo.

Ella tomo la mano del agresor y la torció escuchando como el hueso se rompia. El agresor soltó el collar mientras gritaba de dolor haciendo que Tomoe lo soltara asustada por lo que había hecho y enseguida fue capturado.

-¡Suéltenme, tengo dos hijos que necesitan comer! -grito el agresor mientras forcejeaba.

-¿Estas bien niña? -pregunto el soldado inclinándose para verla-. ¿De dónde vienes?

Tomoe no contesto, solo veía el collar en el suelo y pensaba.

-¿Por qué el hombre lo quería? -pregunto ella sin desviar la mirada del objeto.

-Es oro, es muy valioso -contesto tomándolo del suelo para mirarlo y leer la inscripción "Siempre te amare L."

-¿Con el comería su familia? -pregunto esta vez mirando al hombre quien asintió.

-Por un par de días solamente -le dijo tomando su pequeña mano que estaba fría debido al clima y coloco el collar en su palma.

-¿Qué pasara con él? -pregunto sintiendo lastima.

-Ira a una celda -explico.

-¿Y su familia?

Aquel hombre quería decirle que el ladrón y su familia posiblemente morirían antes de que el invierno terminara y que no valía la pena que se preocupara por algo que ocurría año con año, pero no sabía que palabras usar para no lastimarla.

-Morirán ¿Cierto? -dedujo por la expresión que había puesto. Ella odiaba cuando las personas adultas querían dosificar la verdad debido a su edad, pero sus padres desde que tenía uso de razón nunca se habían andado con rodeos respecto al tema de la muerte.

"Es algo natural, todo el mundo muere". Solía decirle su madre "La muerte no discrimina entre jóvenes y viejos, buenos y malos, esta toma y toma y jamás se detiene".

-Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso -contesto el hombre-. Era un hombre malo que quería hacerte daño debido a que te envidiaba por como luces.

Tomoe miro sus ropas y después inspecciono las de los demás encontrando al instante las diferencias. Mientras las suyas lucían limpias y en perfectas condiciones, las del resto de la población estaba sucia, parchada y desgastada. ¿En verdad el humano era tan tonto como para discriminarse por una simple tela? A ella le parecía ridículo porque sería como si una cebra sintiera celos de otra con más rayas. Después miro el collar ¿En verdad un objeto tenía más valor que una vida? De ser así ella no lo quería.

-Tomoe, te dije que no te movieras -le regaño su cuidadora-. Gracias por cuidarla -dijo al hombre y le dio un poco de dinero por su acto tan noble.

-Muchas gracias y un consejo, no deambulen por estos lados, las cosas se pondrán difíciles conforme nos acerquemos a diciembre -les dijo para después retirarse contento por la paga recibida.

-¿Dónde está tu capa? Te estas congelando -dijo al notar su piel fría y quitarse la suya para ponérsela a la niña.

-Se la di a alguien que la necesitaba más -contesto Tomoe triste.

-Me han informado que tus padres no estan en Trost, ellos estan en Orvud y estan bien -le dijo entregándole el periódico donde se leía la noticia en la que la legión quedaba libre de todo cargo y sobre el golpe de estado.

* * *

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo la coronación de Historia en la plaza frente a los ciudadanos quienes aplaudían y vitoreaban el nombre de Historia, la chica que sería para siempre recordada como la mujer que derroto al titan más grande incluso que el colosal, pero para los de la 104 ella seria recordada como la mujer que le dio un golpe al capitán Levi para después verlo sonreír dejándolos más impresionados.

-Gracias chicos -dijo Levi quien sonrió porque vio a su hija en compañía de Hange.

-¡Eren! -grito Tomoe soltando la mano de Hange para correr hacia él a pesar del dolor que sentía en la pierna debido a la herida que se había hecho en el bosque al escapar de casa angustiada por sus padres.

-Pequeña guerrera -dijo Eren agachándose y estirando sus brazos.

Tomoe brinco a los brazos de Eren quien la levanto y dio unos giros haciéndola sonreír.

-Miren que monada -dijo Connie al ver a la pequeña.

-¿Una pequeña Mikasa? -se preguntó Jean al notar el parecido.

-Es tan linda -dijo Armin inspeccionando a la niña que sonreía y enseguida encontró el parecido-. Ya veo, debes ser hija de nuestro capitán.

-¡¿Que?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos mirando a Levi a la espera de la confirmación.

-Mocosos, Tomoe Ackerman Zoe. Tomoe los mocosos -presento Levi.

-Eres tan tierna y hermosa -dijo Historia tomando el cabello negro de la niña, pero a cambio recibo un golpe en la mano.

-No me toques vieja fea -dijo Tomoe para después sacarle la lengua.

-Amor ella es la reina, debes ser amable -regaño Hange.

-Eso no le quita lo vieja y fea -contesto aferrándose más a Eren-. Y no toques a mi Eren -amenazo-. Él y yo nos casaremos.

-Mikasa creo que te han quitado a Eren -dijo entre risas Sasha.

-Maldita enana -murmuro Mikasa.

* * *

Hange y Levi se reunieron con Historia, así como el resto de su escuadrón para contarle todo lo que debía saber respecto a su hija y Eren fue el encargado de vigilarla por lo que terminaron dando un paseo en los jardines del castillo.

-¿Qué pasa Eren? -pregunto al notar la tristeza en su rostro.

-Desde que descubrí mis poderes pensé que era especial y por ello aceptaba que otros soldados murieran por mi -confeso bajando la mirada pensando en el escuadrón de Levi-. Y acepte convertirme en un titan a pesar de mi odio hacia ellos porque creía que esa fuerza me pertenecía, pero resultó que no era así-. Termino de hablar para después sonreír debido a lo gracioso del asunto, él estaba hablando de sus problemas existenciales con una niña de cuatro años.

-Ese poder es tuyo Eren -le dijo Tomoe apretando más su mano-. Tu eres quien lo controla, es algo que está dentro de ti y debes aprender a confiar en tus decisiones.

-La verdad es que no sé si sea capaz de salvar a la humanidad -admitió-. Ellos cuentan conmigo, soy su arma…

-Todo buen guerrero necesita un arma, pero también un escudo, habilidad, inteligencia, un ejército que lo respalde, un buen líder…

-No te entiendo.

-Lo que digo es que no es solo tu responsabilidad -contesto-. Debería leer más novelas épicas.

-Pensé que en las historias existía solo el elegido, ya sabes el héroe que debe luchar contra los malos y salvar al mundo.

-Es verdad, pero el elegido no podría lograr nada sin la ayuda de sus amigos. Es como con mis papás, Tío Erwin es la inteligencia que guía, mamá el escudo que protege y papá el arma que elimina -dijo sonriéndole para después adoptar una expresión seria-. Así que saca toda esa mierda de tu cerebro Jaeger y deja de lamentarte o pensar que salvar la humanidad es solamente tu responsabilidad porque todos tenemos un papel que jugar.

-Debo estar muy mal si tengo que recurrir a los consejos de una niña de cuatro años -bromeo.

-Cuatro y medio -aclaro inflando los cachetes enojada.

* * *

Esa misma mañana todos regresaron al cuartel general después de despedirse de Historia y ambos padres decidieron pasar el resto del día con su hija ya que la habían extrañado demasiado y merecían un tiempo de paz después de aquellos días tan ajetreados.

Levi estaba frente a un corral y su mirada estaba fija en un caballo grande color negro que galopaba mientras su crin ondeaba al aire y como jinete tenía a una niña pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Es suficiente Tomoe deja descansar al caballo! -le grito Levi y Tomoe se acercó a la barda hecha de madera.

-Pronto podre cabalgar de pie sobre el lomo de Tormenta como papá -dijo satisfecha.

-Claro que si -contesto bajándola del caballo-. Eres mi pequeña guerrera.

Levi la tenía en brazos y la miro examinando cada parte de su hija. Ella junto con Hange lo eran todo para él y no pudo evitar pensar si así se había sentido su madre cada día que paso a su lado. Podía ser que Kenny no se sintiera listo para asumir el papel de padre, pero nadie lo estaba nunca. Aun podía recordar el miedo que sintió al cargar a su hija por primera vez, a ese bebe tan frágil y que con apenas una mirada se había llevado su corazón y alma.

Tomoe también lo veía con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para ella su padre era su máximo héroe en el mundo y después estornudo.

-Espero que no te estés enfermando -dijo preocupado y Tomoe negó rápidamente-. ¿No? ¿Segura? -pregunto.

-Lo juro -dijo poniendo ojos tiernos en un intento de convencimiento-. Odio ir al médico.

-De que hablas, solo vas dos veces al año a chequeo de rutina -le dijo Levi.

-Alex dice que los médicos inyectan y que duele mucho -contesto Tomoe.

-Pero es porque Alex se enferma constantemente por salir a la lluvia a jugar o hacer todo tipo de diabluras.

-¿En serio Tormenta ya es mío? -pregunto Tomoe mirando a su padre.

-Si -contesto poniendo su mano en la frente de su hija-. Te sientes caliente.

-Estoy bien -se quejo para estornudar de nuevo.

**Saludos amados lectores, sé que se preguntarán ¿Por qué subí tres capítulos? Bueno es porque esta semana andaré un poco ocupada y no podré subir capítulos así que quería compensárselos de alguna forma. Ahora si vamos a lo triste.**


	20. Chapter 20

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 20**

**Father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing I can sense him  
And I know he's here**

**Here in this room he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside, hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Padre una vez hablo de un ángel. Solía soñar que aparecía. Ahora mientras canto puedo sentirlo y sé que él está aquí. Aquí en esta habitación me llama suavemente escondido en algún lugar. De alguna manera se que él siempre esta conmigo. Él el genio invisible.

**¡Alerta! Este capitulo contiene la muerte de Tomoe, si son de corazón débil pueden brincar hasta donde les indique para leer el contenido de la carta o esperar a que aparezca en High School. Ahora sí, han quedado advertidos y una vez con pañuelo en mano es hora de despedir a un personaje más.**

-Abre la boca -le pidió el doctor a Tomoe quien estaba acostada en su cama con una terrible fiebre-. No veo infección en la garganta y tampoco la tiene inflamada -determino palpando por el cuello de la niña.

-¿Entonces que es lo que tiene? -pregunto Levi al instante.

-Capitán, líder Zoe ¿Podrían acompañarme un minuto por favor? -pidió el médico de la legión de exploración y ambos padres asintieron.

-Espera aquí mi amor -pidió Hange dulcemente mirando a su hija y salió cerrando la puerta para que no escuchara.

Los tres bajaron y Eren enseguida se puso de pie esperando escuchar buenas noticias.

-¿Qué tiene? -pregunto Eren.

-Verán, he visto estos síntomas en la reciente epidemia que está surgiendo en Stohes -explico el médico-. Solo que estas personas les ha salido ronchas en la piel y por el contrario su hija parece tenerla intacta.

-Entonces es una simple gripa -dijo molesto Levi-. Dele medicamentos para que mejore y no le dé más rodeos al asunto.

-La cosa es que no tiene tampoco síntomas de gripe.

-Estornudos y fiebre alta. A mí me parece gripe -dijo Levi-. Creo que hasta un reverendo idiota puede llegar a esa conclusión.

-No puedo hacer nada hasta saber con qué enfermedad estoy lidiando -contesto-. Sugiero aguardar veinticuatro horas para ver si las ronchas surgen en su piel.

-¿Y si lo hacen? -pregunto preocupada Hange.

-Entonces no queda más por hacer porque no existe cura para esa enfermedad.

-Es una locura, ella ni siquiera ha estado en Stohes -dijo Levi sintiendo impotencia.

-Como dije, solo queda esperar -dijo el médico para después salir de la casa.

-Maldito imbécil -maldijo Levi.

-Él sabe lo que hace -regaño Hange.

-¿Entonces estas proponiendo que nos quedemos como idiotas esperando?

-Tanto tiempo juntos -dijo Hange meneando la cabeza- y no has aprendido que no soy de las que se queda como tonta esperando.

-¿Qué necesitas? -pregunto enseguida.

-Ve con Moblit y traigan todos los libros médicos de Nifa, además necesitare varias cosas como un microscopio -pidió tomando una hoja para comenzar a escribir apresurada.

En cuanto termino la lista se la entregó a Levi quien la examino y asintió.

-Mueve tu trasero Eren -ordeno Levi.

-Si capitán -contesto Eren dispuesto a seguirlo, pero se detuvo un instante y se giró para ver a Hange-. Líder Hange ella…

-Yo voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos Eren -le prometió.

Eren y Levi partieron y Hange subió para cuidar de Tomoe, solo que cuando estaba por entrar escucho voces ingresando rápidamente al cuarto.

Tomoe estaba sola y murmuraba algo en sueños, además de que la ventana estaba abierta y juraba que la había dejado cerrada.

Ella camino a la ventana y la cerro pensando que se estaba volviendo loca por escuchar voces.

-¿Mami? -llamo su hija abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto dulcemente sentándose a su lado y pasando sus dedos por su cabellera negra.

-¿Ya se fue Eren?

-Si, él se fue con tu padre, pero va a regresar.

-Eren me prometió que estaría bien, que no cerrara mis ojos hasta encontrar una cura.

Hange medito lo ocurrido durante el día, Eren no la había visto así que pensó se había tratado de un sueño de su hija.

-Vas a estar bien -le dijo Hange prometiéndose que sería ella la que encontraría la cura para esa enfermedad.

* * *

Hange y Levi cuidaron de su hija durante toda la noche y por el día Hange comenzó a hacer sus investigaciones tras meditar varias cosas la noche anterior.

Al cabo de unos minutos la habitación de su hija estaba repleta de un montón de libros, objetos extraños y hojas de papel tiradas por todos lados luciendo idéntico al desastre que siempre tenía en su laboratorio.

-No, eso no sirve -dijo Hange frustrada lanzando una bola de papel al suelo.

-Mami -se quejó Tomoe.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿necesitas algo amor? -pregunto poniéndose de pie de inmediato para ir junto a su hija.

-Levanta tu tiradero -logro decir a pesar de que le costaba trabajo respirar.

-Tu padre lo levantara después -contesto-. Ahora tengo que sacarte sangre amor, prometo que no dolerá -le dijo Hange poniendo un algodón sobre la parte anterior del antebrazo de su hija.

Como podía esperar, ella no se había asustado por el procedimiento y en cuanto tuvo la sangre en el tubo procedió a comenzar sus análisis bajo el microscopio además de leer una gran cantidad de libros mientras Tomoe caía dormida rendida por la enfermedad.

* * *

Un par de días pasaron y Hange continuaba enfrascada entre su investigación y el cuidado de su hija, así como también Levi quien le ayudaba con varias cosas y a mantener la habitación limpia para no molestar a Tomoe con el constante tiradero que Hange ocasionaba.

-¿Cómo vas? -le pregunto a Hange en cuanto entro con un cuenco de agua y trapos con el propósito de bajarle la temperatura a su hija.

-Con mi escuadrón las cosas serían más rápido -contesto agobiada.

Levi quería pedirle que descansara, pero sabía que era inútil, así que se abstuvo de decir estas palabras.

-Lo lograras -le dijo dejando las cosas y caminando hacia ella.

-A veces me gustaría ser doctora y no científica -dijo Hange dejando el libro que tenía en sus manos-. Así podría salvar a las personas en vez de solo limitarme a ver como mueren en mis brazos -ella se miró las manos y unas lágrimas descendieron por su mejilla.

-Tus inventos también han salvado vidas y Tomoe no va a morir ¿me escuchaste? -dijo tomando sus manos-. Necesito a la mujer fuerte de la que me enamore y no a esta versión chillona, debemos ser fuertes por ella, así que sácate toda esa mierda del cerebro y ponlo a trabajar.

Hange asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Algo que note es que su sangre difiere de la mía y de la tuya -comenzó a explicar y quizás sea por la enfermedad que está padeciendo así que he empezado por ahí y tratado con un montón de cosas diferentes, pero ninguna parece funcionar, lo más preocupante es que estos agentes extraños en su sangre han aumentado de la primera vez que le saque sangre hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Dices que va avanzando?

-Y a gran velocidad -dijo mirando a su hija dormir-. Temo que de continuar así entonces ella podría tener complicaciones en los pulmones o incluso la baja presión podría provocar un paro cardiaco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Días, horas… ni siquiera sé con qué enfermedad estoy lidiando porque no existen registros similares a su condición.

-Papá -llamo con su voz débil Tomoe asustando a Hange y Levi esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeña guerrera? -pregunto caminando a ella y sentándose a su lado para después tomar su mano.

-Prométeme que cuidaras de Eren pase lo que pase -pidió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre lo estas golpeando -aclaro.

-Porque es idiota -contesto Levi.

-Papá, Eren los va a necesitar.

Levi no quería prometer nada a su hija porque entonces seria aceptar que pronto ella moriría y se negaba a que eso pasara, él le había hecho una promesa cuando nació y la cumpliría, pero al ver sus ojos tristes no pudo evitar darle gusto solo una vez más.

-Te prometo que siempre voy a cuidar de Eren y que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para mantenerlo a salvo.

* * *

Eren llego de visita para ver a Tomoe y se topó de frente con Levi quien lucía agitado.

-¿A dónde va capitán? -pregunto Eren temeroso de que algo grave pasara al ver la actitud de su superior.

-Iré por la cura para mi hija -dijo decidido mientras salía apresurado.

Eren subió para ver a Tomoe e informarle a Hange ya que le preocupaba la estabilidad de su capitán.

-Líder -llamo Eren esperando autorización para entrar a la habitación.

-Pasa Eren -dijo Hange-. Tomoe mira quien ha venido a verte.

-Eren -hablo ella y sonrió.

-Vi al capitán salir apresurado -informo.

-Él estará bien, generalmente la impulsiva soy yo -contesto poniéndose de pie-. Los dejare solos unos segundos para que hablen.

Hange salió del cuarto con el propósito de darle la oportunidad a Eren de que se despidiera además de que necesitaba llorar sin que la viera su hija.

-Eren háblame nuevamente sobre el mar -pido Tomoe.

-Es una gran extensión de agua -narro sonriente mientras recordaba las palabras de Armin y deseaba algún día podérselo mostrar a ella.

* * *

Levi cabalgo hasta el cuartel de la legión y entro de golpe a la oficina de Erwin.

-¡Dame la maldita jeringa! -ordeno caminando amenazante hacia su comandante.

-Levi, deberías calmarte -pidió de forma serena-. Sé que lo de Tomoe nos tiene a todos preocupados, pero…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme! -le grito-. Dame la jeringa en este momento o yo mimo te la arrebatare.

-¿Amenazas a tu superior?

-En estos momentos no soy un maldito soldado, soy un padre que desea que su hija viva.

-¿Convirtiéndola en titan?

-Hare lo que sea necesario.

-Levi, detente y piensa por un segundo -dijo Erwin en un intento de tranquilizar a su amigo-. La conviertes en titan y después ¿Qué harás?

-La alimentare con aquella rubia dentro del cristal.

-Para eso tendrías que romperlo. Recuerda que ya lo hemos intentado y fracasado.

-¡Entonces le daré al idiota de Eren de ser necesario! -grito tomando a Erwin de la chamarra-. No te estoy preguntando tu opinión. ¡Dame la maldita jeringa ahora!

Erwin tomo un momento para analizar la situación y tras pensar en todas las vertientes que podrían darse accedió a concederle el suero.

-Muy bien Levi -dijo y él lo soltó-. Solo recuerda que antes de tomar una decisión siempre debes estar consciente de que aceptaras las consecuencias. -Dicho esto, saco de la caja fuerte el suero y se lo entrego-. Ten en cuenta que si Tomoe se come a Eren eso la convertirá en la nueva arma del gobierno contra los titanes.

-Por lo menos ella no llorara todo el tiempo como Eren -dijo antes de salir apresurado.

Cabalgo a toda prisa de regreso a su hija mientras suplicaba llegar a tiempo una vez más.

* * *

Para Hange todo eso parecía irreal, hasta hace unos años había pensado que el destino de su hija era permanecer oculta y después un rayo de esperanza había surgido. Con Historia en el poder su hija finalmente seria libre, pero tal como lo sabía "la vida es lo que pasa mientras estas ocupado haciendo planes" y mientras ellos buscaban su libertad Tomoe había iniciado su destino final y ahora estaba ahí recostada con la fiebre alta luchando con cada latido de su corazón.

Hange escucho cuando llego Levi y bajo apresurada a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto Hange al ver que él traía la jeringa con el suero titan.

-Aparate Hange -dijo rodeándola.

-¡No! -grito sujetándolo del brazo-. No permitiré que transformes a nuestra hija en un titan, sabes que una vez así no existe forma de regresarla a ser humana.

-Nada que una deliciosa sopa de Eren no arregle -contesto soltándose del agarre de Hange.

-¡No lo hagas! -grito sujetándolo nuevamente.

-¡Basta Hange es por su bien! -grito e intento quitarse de encima a Hange, pero ella se aferraba con todas su fuerzas a él.- ¿No lo entiendes? Es la única forma de salvar a nuestra hija -dijo abatido mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Condenándola a un destino peor -protesto Hange firme para después implorar-. Por favor no lo hagas.

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga entonces? -pregunto desesperado.

-Nada, no podemos hacer nada -contesto Hange llorando.

Levi soltó el estuche y abraso fuertemente a Hange.

-Por favor Levi uno de los dos es el que se debe mantener cuerdo -pidió Hange-. Cuando muera yo necesitare de ti para que me levantes porque estoy segura de que yo no lograre levantarte. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero de los dos tu siempre has sido el más fuerte, siempre has sido mi cordura, el ancla que me mantiene en el suelo.

Levi desistió de sus planes sin imaginar que aquella noche seria la más larga en toda la vida de ambos.

-Mami, quiero ver a Eren -pidió con voz débil.

-Acabas de verlo hace unos minutos -contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no se escuchara quebrada.

-Pero quiero verlo una última vez.

-¿Una última vez? ¿De qué hablas amor? -pregunto y trato de sonreír-. Pronto mejoraras y cabalgaras de nuevo en Tormenta. Tantas cosas que vas a hacer.

-Mamá no soy estúpida, no me vengas con esa mierda -dijo frunciendo el ceño y Hange sonrió realmente porque cuando hacia eso y hablaba así ella lucia idéntica a Levi.

-Oye mierda y estúpida son palabrotas que no te enseñe y que no deberías decir -dijo Levi en tono dulce en lugar de regaño.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú las usas todo el tiempo -alego antes de comenzar a toser escupiendo un poco de sangre que de inmediato Hange limpio y Tomoe comenzó a llorar-. Papá tengo miedo.

-No tienes nada que temer, nosotros estaos aquí -le dijo Levi tomando fuertemente la mano de Tomoe.

-No llores mi amor -dijo Hange abrazándola y tratando de calmarse para no llorar.

-Está bien mami, puedes llorar -dijo mientras abrazaba a Hange.

Hange decidió calmarla cantándole mientras peinaba con sus dedos su cabellera.

Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel

TRADUCCION: Ángel de la música guía y guardián concédeme tu gloria. Ángel de la música no te escondas más. Secreto y extraño ángel.

Hange no era tonta, sabía lo que le pasaría, podía morir por que su corazón se debilitara, morir asfixiada porque sus pulmones colapsaran… infinidad de cosas podían llegarle a pasar en menos de 24 horas y ella estaba consciente.

Tras unas horas Tomoe se quedó dormida para siempre mientras Hange y Levi permanecían a su lado. Cada uno tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos hasta que Hange soltó a llorar y tomo su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos. Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron su cabellera mientras la miraba recordando la primera vez que la había visto al momento de nacer, una hermosa bebita con grandes ojos grises y mejillas redondas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente acudieron Eren, Moblit y Erwin quienes aguardaban afuera preguntándose el motivo del retraso de la ceremonia de entierro.

Levi y Hange habían estado abajo despidiéndose de su hija. Tomoe estaba fría, con su piel más pálida que antes, pero aun en muerte ella lucia hermosa y de haber sido más generosa la vida nadie podía dudar que al crecer hubiera sido una de las grandes bellezas dentro de las murallas.

Aquel día llevaba un vestido negro y Hange le coloco el broche azul que era de su madre. Se suponía que la tradición dentro de su familia era pasarlo a su hija que lo pasaría a la siguiente generación y así sucesivamente hasta el final de los tiempos, pero Hange estaba segura de algo y era que Tomoe sería su única hija, ella no quería tener más pequeños en aquel mundo lleno de tristeza y muerte donde el más mínimo rayo de luz terminaba por extinguirse.

-Ya es hora Hange -le dijo Levi y fue cuando ella sintió pánico.

Hange salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Levi aguardo unos segundos y comenzó a escuchar como Hange caminaba de un lado al otro en el segundo nivel por lo que decidió subir a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

Al entrar al cuarto de su hija vio a Hange buscando desesperada entre los cajones de ropa mientras murmuraba.

-No esta, no está -repetía estas palabras al mismo tiempo que lanzaba ropa al suelo.

Esto continuo haciendo cajón tras cajón hasta que Levi se acercó a ella y la tomo de las muñecas.

-Estas loca ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-El vestido blanco de Tomoe -dijo llorando-. El que le regalo Nifa, recuerdo que ella quería usarlo y no está -aclaro e intento soltarse del agarre de Levi-. No voy a permitir que la entierren con ese horrendo vestido negro.

-Hange, escúchame -pidió Levi mientras ella se jaloneaba-. ¡Idiota te digo que me escuches! -grito desesperado-. Me importa un carajo con lo que entierren a nuestra hija, ella está muerta ¿lo entiendes? ¡muerta! y un maldito vestido no va a traerla a la vida -dicho esto tomo aire para calmarse-. Necesito que seas fuerte, necesito que bajes, le demos sepultura y continues, porque yo apenas y puedo continuar -dicho esto la abraso y tras estar así unos instantes ambos bajaron.

La ceremonia fue en silencio porque ni Levi o Hange tenían las fuerzas para hablar y cuando todos se fueron ellos permanecieron unos minutos más contemplando el lugar donde ahora yacía su hija y el cual estaba marcado por una lápida que traía su nombre gravado: Tomoe Ackrman Zoe.

* * *

**Desde aquí los corazones débiles ya pueden leer, aunque les advierto que derramaran lágrimas. **

Al día siguiente Hange y Levi estaban empacando las cosas de Tomoe en cajas para donarlas, hasta que una pelotita se le cayó a Hange y rodo debajo de la cama, Hange se agacho, pero no pudo alcanzarla, así que decidió retirar la base y entonces encontró una tela blanca oculta entre la cama y la pared, ella la tomo y estiro. Era el vestido blanco con una gran mancha.

-El vestido -dijo Levi al ver que Hange lo contemplaba.

-Tomoe quería usarlo, quería jugar a que se casaba con Moblit ¿lo recuerdas? -pregunto y Levi asintió-. Pero yo le dije que no porque lo podría manchar y quería que lo usara el día de tu cumpleaños para que se viera como un lindo y tierno ángel. Supongo que al final lo uso y como lo mancho decidió ocultarlo -dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca escuchaba -hablo Levi recordando la infinidad de veces que le habían prohibido hacer cosas y ella de todos modos lo hacía.

-No, nunca lo hizo -coincidió Hange aun con una sonrisa y Levi se acercó para abrasarla.

-Ella está en un lugar mejor -dijo a sus espaldas y Hange asintió.

-Y nuestro deber es buscar que este mundo sea mejor tal como ella quería -dijo decidida tomando el collar que su hija le había regresado en cuanto la vio en Corva-. ¿Sabes que me dijo cuando me lo regreso? -le pregunto a Levi-. Me pregunto el por qué este objeto era tan importante para mí.

-¿Qué le contestaste?

-Que era un simple objeto. Es decir, sé que tú me lo diste porque me amabas y cada vez que pienso en ti o me preocupo por ti yo tengo la tendencia a sujetarlo fuertemente para aferrarme a algún recuerdo y pensar en que todo estará bien, pero… -dijo Hange mirándolo-. No deja de ser un objeto porque mis recuerdos estan en mi memoria.

-Era pequeña y aun así entendía el mundo mejor que cualquier adulto -dijo tomando unas cajas-. Bajare esto.

Hange asintió y cuando estuvo sola ella se sentó en el suelo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Aquel cuarto lucia tan vacío y carente de vida y esto le hizo llorar de nuevo.

Levi salió al exterior y miro el paisaje, se sentó en el escalón de entrada y saco la carta rota que Tomoe le había mandado a Eren recordando como esa carta causo un gran escándalo esa noche. Eren la perdió, pero Hange la recupero, solo que quizás por la tristeza había decidido tirarla y así encontró su camino hasta llegar a sus manos.

.

Querido Eren.

Cada vez que te veo noto una gran tristeza en ti, desconozco el motivo de tu ira combinada con el dolor y es por ello que he decidido compartirte unas cuantas palabras que a lo largo de la vida mis seres queridos me han dicho para animarme cada vez que estaba deprimida. Ellos generalmente empiezan su frase con las palabras "Con el tiempo." Y después agregan la palabra APRENDER, DESCUBRIR O ENTENDER, yo solía confundirme y pensaba esas palabras significaban lo mismo, pero mi madre una vez me dijo "Para poder vivir plenamente es necesario aprender a descubrir para entender el mundo" y como sé que eres un poco despistado te daré una mejor explicación: Aprender significa adquirir el conocimiento de algo, descubrir significa manifestar algo que desconocías y entender significa tener una idea clara, así que en términos generales lo que mi mamá quiso decir fue que debes "Adquirir el conocimiento de algo que desconocías para tener una idea más clara" Así que querido Eren con el tiempo aprenderás a descubrir para entender sobre la amistad, el amor y la vida para llegar a la persona que deseas ser siguiendo estos consejos que mamá y papá junto con mis tíos me han dado:

Tratándose de amistad aprenderás la diferencia entre dar una mano y ayudar a una persona (_no me preguntes pues sigo sin entenderlo_) Descubrirás que tarda años construir la confianza, pero segundos destruirla y que quizás aquella persona que pensabas te patearía cuando estuvieras en el suelo te sorprenderá y será la que te ayudara a levantarte, así entenderás que incluso las buenas personas pueden llegar a herirte así no sea su intención hacerlo y que las malas personas pueden llegar a demostrar bondad, solo necesitas aprender a perdonarlas porque tu también llegaras a hacer cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás y con las que puedes llegar a dañar a las personas que significan mucho para ti. Recuerda que con la misma severidad con la que juzgas también serás juzgado y condenado, porque al final no importa que es lo que tienes, sino a quienes tienes en la vida, no olvides que los buenos amigos se cuentan con los dedos de la mano, que son la familia que elegiste tener y que las nuevas amistades continúan creciendo sin importar la distancia y debes tener siempre presente que no es suficiente con ser perdonado por alguien si no te perdonas primero a ti mismo. (_así que perdona a Reiner, a Bert y a esa chica titan, quizás no son del todo malos_).

En cuanto al amor aprenderás que mucho de algo bueno es malo _(como el sol que te quema la piel si te expones demasiado)_ Entenderás que solo porque alguien no te ama de la forma que quieres no significa que no te ame porque existen personas que aman, pero que no saben cómo demostrarlo_ (míralo con mis padres)_ y descubrirás que en ocasiones tomas a la ligera a las personas que más te importa, por ello nunca debes olvidar decirle a esa persona que la amas, porque nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que la veas._ (creme, en eso tengo experiencia con tía Petra a quien nunca le pude decir que era mi tía favorita, tía Nanaba, tío Mike, tío Gunt, tío Erd y tío Auruo)_.

Aprende a controlar tus impulsos provocados por los sentimientos o ellos te controlaran a ti. Cuando sientas rabia tienes derecho a tenerla, pero eso no significa que tengas el derecho a ser cruel con los demás. Los dolores y miedos que esconde tu alma es mejor hablarlos que callarlos y eso solo lo puedes descubrir abriéndote con las personas que te rodean y en las que depositas tu confianza._ (así que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, bueno de lo que sea aceptable para una niña de cuatro años)._ Entenderás que las circunstancias y el lugar que nos rodea influyen en nosotros, pero que nosotros somos los únicos responsables de lo que hacemos ya que héroe no es aquel que es fuerte, sino que son las personas que hicieron lo que era necesario enfrentando las consecuencias (o bueno eso es lo que dice el tío Erwin_)._ Recuerda que la paciencia requiere de mucha práctica y no olvides que ser flexible no significa ser débil o carecer de personalidad, porque no importa cuán delicada y frágil sea la situación, debes estar consciente de que siempre existirán dos lados en una misma moneda.

Madurar tiene más que ver con la experiencia que con los años vividos. Ten presente tus derrotas, pero siempre con la cabeza en alto. Iras entendiendo que al final no importa llegar a la meta, si no el camino que tomaste y las lecciones que aprendiste. Con el tiempo descubrirás que hay mucho mas de tus padres en ti de lo que pensabas, pero que no debes compararte con ellos ni con nadie, recuerda cada quien es único e irrepetible, tratar de imitar a alguien es negar lo que eres, está bien si estás perdido y aun no sabes qué camino tomar porque lleva mucho tiempo llegar a ser la persona que quieres ser.

Y ahora unas palabras mías:

Antes de que sea tarde APRENDE a valorar cada pequeña cosa, cada pequeño gesto, cada instante; antes de que sea tarde DESCUBRE todo lo que te hace feliz a tu alrededor; antes de que sea tarde ENTIENDE el significado de la amistad, del amor y de la vida y entonces y solo entonces te darás cuenta que realmente la vida vale cuando tienes el valor de enfrentarla a pesar de sus desgracias.

Con amor Tomoe.

**Ahora si ustedes se preguntan ¿De qué murió? Bueno ¿Recuerdan cuando salió en medio de la tormenta y cayó al suelo haciéndose una herida? Pues Tomoe murió de septicemia y ¿Qué es esto? Pues… es una enfermedad letal provocada por tu cuerpo ante una infección en el torrente sanguíneo provocado por una bacteria llevando al paciente a un choque séptico donde los órganos vitales comienzan a fallar provocando la muerte. Espero no haberles arruinado el domingo y hacer más triste el lunes, si es así una disculpa.**


	21. Chapter 21

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 21**

**And from now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the light  
From now on  
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight  
And let the promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on**

**And we will come back home  
Home, again!**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: A partir de ahora estos ojos no serán segados por la luz. A partir de ahora lo que espera hasta mañana empieza esta noche. Que empiece esta promesa en mi como un himno en mi corazón a partir de ahora. Y regresaremos a casa, ¡A casa otra vez!

Habían pasado unos cuantos días tras la muerte de Tomoe y Hange se había encerrado en el laboratorio con la excusa de diseñar una nueva arma que les ayudara a matar a los titanes.

Levi estaba revisando un montón de documentos enviados por Historia cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante -dijo fastidiado ¿Quién podía estar molestando a esas horas de la noche?

Al parecer Moblit quien entro con la comida de Hange y una cara deprimida.

-¿No ha querido comer? -pregunto sin mirarlo.

-No -contesto Moblit con la cabeza baja-. No come, no duerme… comienza a preocuparme, capitán ¿usted cree que…?

Levi negó rápidamente, antes de que Moblit terminara su pregunta, había existido un tiempo en el que solamente él lograba hacer que Hange tomara un baño, comiera O saliera de ese sucio laboratorio, pero las cosas con el tiempo cambian, eso lo sabía bien y también sabía que era la última persona a la que escucharía.

-Por favor capitán, incluso ya lo intento el comandante Erwin. Él amenazo con encerrarla si no comía y a ella ni le importo, no dijo ni una palabra.

Fastidiado por la situación Levi se puso de pie y le arrebato la bandeja a Moblit sin decir nada y salió rumbo al laboratorio.

Al llegar vio a Alexandre triste recargado en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Alex? -pregunto Levi haciéndole un mimo en la cabeza despeinándolo.

-Tía Hange no quiso hablar conmigo, de hecho, creo que la puse triste -contesto intentando no llorar.

Alexandre estaba de visita y como era su costumbre había acudido al laboratorio para visitar a Hange y que le enseñara algo nuevo, pero ese día Hange apenas y lo había volteado a ver para después comenzar a llorar haciendo que el pequeño se culpara y saliera.

-Debes entenderla -dijo Levi abrazándolo-. Esta deprimida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estará deprimida? -pregunto mientras unas lágrimas finalmente escapaban de sus ojos.

-No lo sé, solo tenemos que darle tiempo -contesto-. Ahora ve con tu padre.

-Él también está deprimido -alego-. Se la pasa revisando documentos y apenas me mira o habla.

-No está deprimido, solo está preocupado por el viaje a Shiganshina.

-¿Van a matar muchos titanes? ¿Cuándo podre ir a ver Shiganshina? ¿Cerrado el muro cuando volverán a salir fuera de los muros? ¿Podré viajar yo también? -comenzó a preguntar Alexandre entusiasmado.

-Demasiadas preguntas -dijo tapándole la boca-. Eres un niño, no puedes viajar fuera de los muros, para eso debes esperar a crecer. Todo a su tiempo.

-Tiempo, tiempo -se quejó cuanto Levi lo soltó-. Falta mucho para que cumpla doce y pueda recibir instrucción, cosa que no necesito porque ya se técnicas de defensa y utilizar un equipo de maniobras.

Levi lo miro y recordó como cierto día ambos niños se habían robado un equipo de maniobras con la intención de usarlo. A Hange no le había parecido mala idea que aprendieran y con ciertos ajustes tanto Tomoe como Alexandre aprendieron en una tarde a mantener el equilibrio y realizar maniobras, tarea que a un recluta de doce le tardaba una semana aprender.

-Todo a su tiempo Alex -volvió a decir.

-No es justo -se quejó mientras emprendía su camino posiblemente en busca de su padre ya que siempre lo estaba buscando.

Levi entro al laboratorio, este estaba limpio sorprendentemente, de seguro gracias a Moblit. Camino hacia Hange quien estaba sentada frente a un montón de libros y escribía algo mientras era alumbrada por una pequeña vela.

-Debes comer algo. Llevas encerrada días -dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesa y puso sus manos en los hombros de Hange.

Quien de inmediato dejo de escribir y bajo la mirada.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar esto, este plan para eliminar a los titanes puede funcionar, solo tengo que hacer unos ajustes y… -ella guardo silencio y luego unas lágrimas descendieron cayendo unas gotas sobre las hojas de papel.

-No fue un titan Hange -dijo Levi sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta-. Fue la naturaleza y no puedes luchar contra ella.

-Es lo que más duele, si hubiera sido un titan o una persona podría tener a alguien a quien culpar.

-Yo pienso que te estas culpando a ti misma.

-Era su madre, era mi responsabilidad.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo como madre, pero no podías protegerla de todo, sobre todo de cosas que no podemos controlar.

-¿Y así tan fácil lo has aceptado tú? -dijo parándose con el propósito de alejarse de Levi-. ¿Es lo que te dices todos los días? ¿Qué no fue nuestra culpa y que nada podíamos hacer? De haber estado con ella en lugar de organizar un golpe al gobierno quizás no hubiera enfermado.

-No lo sabemos, no sabemos de qué enfermo -dijo intentando no enfurecer con Hange.

-Si lo sabemos, los síntomas que presento eran muy parecidos a la epidemia que se desato.

-No del todo, solo algunos.

-Quizás no los presento todos debido a ti -reclamo dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?

-Sabemos que tu genética es diferente, que por ello el rey comenzó a perseguir a todos los Ackerman. Quizás fue por ello que la enfermedad fue diferente en ella.

-Eso no nos convierte en unos malditos fenómenos o superhumanos -alego molesto-. Pero si te sientes mejor culpándome adelante hazlo -dijo caminando a la puerta y azotándola al salir.

Hange se dio la vuelta y dejo caer al suelo abatida mientras meditaba lo que acababa de pasar, no era su intención el haber culpado a Levi, no era justo que lo hiciera porque lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que en el fondo él también se culpaba.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto que llamaría la guillotina y que se colocaría en los muros. Esta sería capaz de matar a los titanes sin necesidad de enfrentarlos y calculaba que para cuando terminara diciembre entonces los titanes dentro de las murallas habrían sido eliminados.

Mientras dibujaba el diseño comenzó a comer, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para la misión a Shiganshina y en parte porque se lo debía a Levi, no le daría más preocupaciones.

* * *

Tras unos días la idea de Hange fue aprobada y Eren comenzó a trabajar en el diseño gracias a su técnica de endurecimiento. Trost sería la primera ciudad en la que se implementaría y todos esperaban que funcionara.

El gran martillo cayó sobre la nuca de un titan de doce metros de altura y logro matarlo haciendo que Hange gritara de felicidad, había regresado a ser la de antes o al menos eso era lo que pensaban, pero su felicidad que se desvaneció al girarse y ver a Eren en el suelo con la nariz sangrando recordando a su hija en sus últimos días de vida.

Levi le paso un pañuelo a Eren y la miro furioso. Últimamente Hange olvidaba que él era un chico y lo trataba como un experimento.

-Lo siento Eren -dijo antes de retirarse.

El primer impulso de Levi había sido seguirla, pero no lo hizo, ellos llevaban semanas sin hablar y quizás eso era lo mejor.

* * *

Esa tarde Levi partió a una reunión en el palacio a petición de Historia. Ella llevaba semanas discutiendo sobre las necesidades de la población y el tema que tratarían ese día era sobre la población de la ciudad subterránea, por ello había considerado que nadie mejor que Levi para hablar del tema.

La reunión termino rápido ya que ninguno quería oponerse a Levi y habían logrado que más presupuesto se destinara a los ciudadanos para que recibieran ayuda médica y distribución de alimentos.

Levi tubo que partir nuevamente por órdenes de la reina, solo que esta vez a la ciudad subterránea para asegurarse de que todo se realizara debidamente.

Estar ahí no le provocaba ningún gusto, menos porque incluso ese lugar le traía recuerdos de su hija los cuales se avivaron en cuanto vio a Yam.

-Hola Levi, digo capitán -se burló con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Dónde has dejado a la pulga? Dile que gracias a ella he conseguido un empleo como asistente de un contador, es algo tacaño para la paga, pero no me quejo ya que fue donde conocí a mi chica, esa es otra noticia que debes decirle, me caso y de hecho quiero que ustedes asistan ¿No se vería linda Tomoe lanzando pétalos por el pasillo?

Levi bajo la mirada y su amigo noto una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Yam Tomoe está muerta -dijo Levi logrando pronunciar estas palabras mientras sentía un gran dolor justo en el corazón.

-Lo siento tanto, no quería… -la sonrisa de Yam se borró y de repente se quedó sin nada que decir, porque ¿Qué podía decir después de eso? No deseaba preguntar cómo había pasado porque no valía la pena saberlo, solo sabía que el mundo ahora era más oscuro porque una luz se había extinguido.

-Está bien, a ella le hubiera encantado saber que estas feliz, amaba ayudar a las personas.

Levi cambio su expresión de tristeza a una neutra, aunque por dentro sonreía, podía ser que su hija ya no existiera, pero sus buenas acciones se conservaban.

-De todos modos, me gustaría que Hange y tu vinieran a la boda -dijo Yam.

-Hange y yo estamos separados -contesto Levi.

-Amigo ¿Algo más que deba saber antes de continuar metiendo la pata?

-Posiblemente alguno de los dos muera en nuestra misión a Shiganshina -contesto Levi-. Así que quizás la próxima vez que me veas no deberías preguntarme por Hange o en su defecto si la vez a ella no deberías preguntarle por mí.

-Anotado -dijo Yam.

Yam se retiró y Levi recordó una frase en la carta de su hija "Las nuevas amistades continúan creciendo sin importar la distancia." Era cierto Yam recordaba a Tomoe sin importar que tan lejos hubieran estado y sabía que jamás la olvidaría a pesar de que ahora la distancia que los separaba era incalculable.

Desde ese momento se hizo una promesa, que si alguien necesitaba ayuda, iría a ayudarlo fuera donde fuera en honor a su hija.

* * *

Historia perseguía a dos niños revoltosos. La granja donde creció había sido destinada como orfanato para todos los niños huérfanos y Jean junto con Eren y Armin la miraban sorprendidos pues actuaba muy diferente a como se suponía que debía actuar una reina.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la coronación y desde la muerte de Tomoe, aun así, Eren seguía sintiendo tristeza y Armin fue el primero en notarla.

-Eren, no fue culpa de nadie -dijo Armin.

-Tanto poder y nunca he logrado ayudar a quienes me importan -contesto Eren mirando al suelo y sintiendo una gran ira en su interior-. Si no viviéramos confinados en estas murallas entonces quizás hubiéramos encontrado una cura para ella.

-No lo sabes, no sabemos que existe allá afuera -alego Armin.

-Te equivocas, sabemos que existen enemigos -dijo antes de alejarse.

-¿Sigue con eso? -pregunto Jean.

-Eren tiene tendencia a culparse cuando pierde a alguien muy querido y la hija del capitán significaba mucho para él -contesto.

-Y pensar que pensé que tenía un romance con esa Tomoe -dijo Jean al recordar el día del pleito-. Pero es que ¿Quién se imaginara que el capitán tenía noches de pasión con la líder Hange? -al decir esto Jean no pudo evitar reír.

-Jean, no deberías reírte -regaño Armin-. Eren no es el único que la está pasando mal, el capitán se llena de trabajo para no pensar en la muerte de su hija y la líder, aunque pretende que todo está bien la verdad es que la he escuchado llorar.

-Qué problema -dijo Jean cruzándose de brazos-. Si esto continua así ¿Cómo lucharemos contra Reiner y Berthold? Con Eren, el capitán y la líder deprimidos no creo que logremos ganar.

-Te equivocas, creo que harán lo necesario por ganar -dijo Armin y sonrió-. Después de todo algunas veces la perdida y el dolor es lo que nos motiva a hacer grandes cosas ¿No fue la muerte de Marco lo que te motivo para unirte a la legón de exploración?

* * *

Faltaban dos días para la misión a Shiganshina y por ello todos los altos mandos se reunieron.

Hange hablo sobre el nuevo armamento, el plan y que no había logrado descifrar la composición del suero. Al decir esto último ella bajo la mirada, nuevamente fracasaba en algo.

Erwin noto esta actitud y decidió hablar para llamar la atención de todos y que no miraran a Hange.

-He decidido que Levi será quien guarde el suero -dijo y tras una breve discusión Levi accedió tomándolo.

Él miro la caja preguntándose si era el más indicado, después de todo no hace mucho había deseado usarlo con su hija para salvarla, incluso estaba decidido a sacrificar a Eren de ser necesario.

Zackley salió del lugar seguido por el resto de los altos mandos a excepción de Pixis quien se quedó y tomo la mano de Hange.

-Mi estimada líder Zoe lamento su perdida y también lamento apenas el poder darle el pésame, solo que el comandante Smith recientemente me lo comunico.

-Gracias comandante Pixis -dijo Hange con gran dolor-. Y gracias por haber conservado el secreto.

-Una niña excepcional, jamás la hubiera expuesto a ideas absurdas de Zackley -dijo para después soltar a Hange y mirar a Levi-. Capitán lamento su perdida.

Levi no contesto y solo miro a Pixis quien sabía que él era un hombre de pocas palabras así que tomo esa mirada como un gesto de agradecimiento, asintió y después se retiró.

* * *

Todos festejaban pues al día siguiente partirían rumbo a Shiganshina por la noche. La fiesta estaba animada y Sasha era la más contenta por la cena. Flegel en un intento de quedar bien ante Hange había donado carne para la legión e incluso había llevado un ramo de rosas para Hange, pero ella no le presto ni la as mínima atención a diferencia de Levi quien enfureció al enterarse.

Eren y Jean terminaron peleando y Levi los separo con un golpe a cada uno. Jean regreso a la mesa y Eren salió en un intento de estar solo y no era el único ya que también Levi desapareció pues no estaba de humor para festejar.

Al poco rato Hange también decidió que era tiempo de irse y Erwin se levantó de la mesa para seguirla y hablar con ella debido a que desde lo de la muerte de su hija no habían podido hacerlo.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto tocando la puerta abierta del laboratorio y Hange lo miro sonriendo.

-Hola Erwin, todo está listo -dijo contenta-. Se que tuvimos problemas con la lanza trueno, pero los chicos ya han aprendido a utilizarlas y…

-Hange he venido como amigo y no como comandante -hablo interrumpiéndola y tomando asiento-. Hubiera traído un buen trago, pero lo he olvidado.

-Bueno yo tengo la solución -dijo Hange sacando una botella y dos vasos de un estante-. Moblit piensa que no sé que guarda aquí una botella.

-Así que ha regresado a la bebida después de lo de Nifa -dijo mientras veía a Hange llenar los vasos.

-¿Puedes culparlo? -pregunto Hange entregándole uno-. ¿Por qué brindaremos? Y no me digas que por recuperar Shiganshina.

-Por la gente especial -contesto Erwin-. Shadis no se equivocaba, él era un idiota, la mayoría lo son, pero existen personas especiales como tú, personas que vienen a este mundo a hacer un gran cambio no solo físico sino espiritual, tu ciertamente me cambiaste la vida y también lo hiciste con Levi.

-No, no quiero hablar de él -dijo Hange bebiendo hasta el fondo-. Ni sobre Shadis. Ahora sabemos el motivo del porque se retío, no fue por los soldados muertos sino por una estupidez como que no es especial.

-No lo juzgues tan severamente Hange.

-No existe esa estupidez de las personas especiales -dijo llenando nuevamente su vaso-. Todas somos solamente personas.

-Yo pienso que no es verdad. Amo a mi hijo, pero al verlo crecer junto a Tomoe pude notar la gran diferencia, tuvieron los mismos profesores, crecieron en el mismo lugar, aun así, Tomoe siempre supero por mucho a Alexandre.

-No, nada de hablar de ella -dijo Hange nuevamente bebiendo hasta el fondo.

-¿No has notado que no pronuncias su nombre?

-Si hablas de ella, de Levi o de Shadis tendrás que beber hasta el fondo Erwin y ya debes tres.

Erwin tomo su vaso y lo vació de un solo trago y así lo hizo con los siguientes dos.

-No me importa morir de una congestión alcohólica -dijo sintiéndose mareado-. Si con ello logro que hables de tu dolor.

-¿Qué pasa con el tuyo? ¿Qué pasa con Marie y Alexandre?

-Marie vino y me dijo que dejaría a Nile y yo le dije que lo hiciera cuando regresara de Shiganshina.

-Y lo harás -interrumpió Hange.

-Levi me hizo notar que a falta de un brazo esa posibilidad se reduce a un uno por ciento -contesto tomando otro trago-. Si yo tendré que tomar por pronunciar a Tomoe, Levi o Shadis, entonces tu tendrás que tomar cada vez que te refieras a tu hija como ella y cada vez que quieras evadir el tema hablando de experimentos.

-Necesitaremos otra botella -bromeo y más viendo que ya llevaban consumida la mitad-. En cuanto a Alex, él no tiene que ser mejor que el resto, tan solo míralo, existe y eso ya lo hace especial, no seas estúpido Erwin, no malgastes el tiempo que te queda a su lado.

-El cual se reduce a nada pues mañana partimos -bromeo.

-No digas eso, tú vas a regresar y tendrás que hablar con Marie respecto a su futuro juntos, veras a Alex crecer, tener novia, muchas de ellas probablemente no te agradaran…

-Lo veré usando el uniforme de la legión…

-No hagas eso Erwin, no decidas por él, sé que desearías que se uniera a alguna división y que fuera un gran soldado, pero ¿Qué pasa si quiere ser pintor, escritor, arquitecto o yo que se? ¿Podrías ser feliz si tu hijo elige otro giro laboral?

-¿Honestamente? -pregunto mirándola-. No, sentiría una gran decepción.

-Creo que emborracharnos un día antes de la misión no es una buena idea, si continuamos bebiendo comenzaremos a decir un montón de verdades, ya sabes porque los borrachos y los niños no mienten -dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano a Erwin.

-¿Cuál verdad es la que te dolería decir? -pregunto Erwin acercándose bastante a Hange.

-Que prefiero estar enfadada con Levi que verlo, porque hacerlo me recuerda tanto a… -Hange guardo silencio mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Vamos Hange dilo, inicia con T -dijo abrasándola.

-Me recuerda tanto a Tomoe, sus ojos, sus expresiones…

-No es justo para Levi que lo apartes, él ya perdió a su hija, no le hagas pasar por el dolor de perderte porque sé lo que se siente.

-Erwin…

-Fingí que todo estaba bien, que era feliz si tú lo eras cuando la verdad es que… bueno ya una vez te lo dije eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida.

Hange miro a Erwin quien repentinamente y sin previo aviso se inclinó y beso sus labios.

Al inicio ella deseo apartarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, así que continuo con ese beso hasta que él se apartó.

-Hange…

-No digas que lo sientes porque sé que es falso -hablo antes de que lograra pronunciar otra palabra-. Tampoco culpes a la bebida porque te he visto tomar más.

-Está bien, no lo hare, pero tendré el valor que no tuve hace cinco años. Si ya has decidido dejar a Levi entonces regresa conmigo -pidió rodeándola por la cintura con su único brazo-. Seamos una familia, tú, yo y Alexandre. La pérdida de un hijo no se compensa con otro, pero aun puedo recordarte cuidando de un bebe sin madre y con un padre demasiado ocupado en su trabajo, has estado para mí en cada momento incluso cuando ya no éramos pareja, siempre has sido mi salvadora. Entonces ¿Qué me dices?

Ahí estaba Erwin frente a ella proponiéndole lo que en una ocasión le había dicho Levi, ella podía volver a hacer una familia y tanto Erwin como Alexandre la necesitaban o quizás no ya que Alex finalmente estaba conviviendo con Marie y Erwin seguiría adelante con o sin ella.

-Lo siento Erwin -contesto-. Pudiste ser mi primer amor, pero Levi… él siempre será el único y el ultimo.

* * *

La misión a Shiganshina dio inicio, la mayoría de las personas se amontonaron en la muralla de Trost para despedir a sus valientes héroes de la legión, todos animándolos y deseando que regresaran.

Incluso Alexandre había ido para despedir a su padre en compañía de Marie.

Erwin se agacho y entrego un reloj a Alexandre.

-Era de mi padre -explico-. Cuídalo hasta que regrese hijo -dijo para después abrazarlo con gran fuerza y necesito todavía más fuerza para separarse de él.

-Estaremos aquí cuando regreses -le dijo Marie-. Ya sabes que siempre esperare tu regreso.

Erwin asintió y se alejo.

Entre la multitud incluso estaba Flegel quien había ido a despedir a Hange y deseaba que regresara para así tomar valor e invitarla a una cita.

Él estaba perdido en pensamientos de una futura boda con Hange cuando ella se despidió de él sonriéndole mientras agitaba su mano y sintió como la presión de su cuerpo aumentaba, así como sus latidos.

A partir de ese momento la misión daba inicio y con ella la promesa de recuperar el territorio perdido mientras cada miembro de la legión cabalgaba sabiendo que posiblemente entregarían no solo su corazón a la causa, sino también la vida, pero era un precio que cada uno estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Mientras tanto Eren, Mikasa y Armin solo podían pensar en algo y era que pronto al amanecer estarían de regreso en casa.

**Saludos, wow tenía mucho de no actualizar, me he visto demasiado floja y les debo una gran disculpa, aunque también quería darles tiempo de luto por Tomoe quien descanse en paz ¿o no? Tendrán que leer **


	22. Chapter 22

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 22**

**No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: No más hablar de la oscuridad. Olvida estos miedos con los ojos abiertos. Estoy aquí, nada puede hacerte daño. Mis palabras te calentaran y calmaran.

Muchos ciudadanos dentro de las murallas no durmieron mucho aquella noche pensando en que para el amanecer la legión de exploración llegaría a Shiganshina y comenzarían con la misión para recuperar el muro María.

Entre esos habitantes se encontraba Marie y Alexandre.

El pequeño de cinco años permanecía despierto a pesar de ser pasada la media noche. Él miraba por la ventana por unos momentos y después miraba el reloj que Erwin le había dado al momento de partir para nuevamente ver por la ventana.

-Hijo ¿Qué haces despierto? -pregunto Marie al momento de entrar en su habitación.

-Espero a papá -contesto Alexandre.

-Temo que falta mucho para su regreso -dijo ella caminado hasta su hijo y tomando asiento en la banca que estaba debajo de la ventana.

-Lo sé, ellos llegarán a Shiganshina por la mañana y por la tarde estarán de regreso -contesto mirando nuevamente el reloj y Marie noto algo curioso en este ya que iba en retroceso.

-Temo que esta averiado -dijo Marie.

-No, está en perfecto estado -contesto-. Es la forma en la que miden el tiempo los de la legión y según el reloj ellos estan a menos seis T de llegar.

-¿Seis T?

-T significa tiempo mamá -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Lo que quise decir es que estan a menos de seis horas de llegar, porque como dije, en la legión se usa la cuenta regresiva. Y se dice que estan a T-menos durante la preparación o anticipación para el inicio de una misión y ya estando en ella se usa la palabra E-menos, por cierto, E significa encuentro.

-Vaya locos, solo ellos se entienden -dijo Marie-. Pero ya que estan a menos seis T entonces deberías de dormir esas seis horas.

-No puedo -contesto.

-¿Temes que tu padre no regrese? -pregunto Marie acariciando su cabeza.

-No, yo sé que regresara, papá siempre regresa, solo que tengo miedo a las pesadillas -contesto triste.

-¿Nuevamente esa amiga tuya? -pregunto Marie.

-Tomoe murió y no pude estar a su lado.

-Cariño, eres muy pequeño, no había nada que pudieras hacer y además me alegra que no estuvieras a su lado porque ¿Qué tal que te contagiabas?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ahora ve a la cama e intenta dormir.

Alexandre se puso de pie y camino hacia la cama de mala gana mientras Marie lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y después tomo el libro que había dejado olvidado su hijo en la banca.

-El arte de la guerra -Leyó el título del libro y luego miro a su hijo.

-Papá dice que debo aprendérmelo de memoria para ser un buen comandante -dijo Alexandre.

-¿Y tú quieres ser comandante? -pregunto ella caminando hacia la cama.

-No, pero papá dice que no tengo opción, que soy un Smith y es mi deber.

-Pues tu padre tiene mierda en el cerebro -dijo Marie molesta-. Diablos, ya hablo como Hange, el caso es que tú puedes ser lo que quieras, maestro, arquitecto, compositor -enlisto-. Existen un montón de profesiones y nadie debe elegirlas por ti -dijo dándole un beso en la frente y dejando el libo sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

-Pero papá estaría decepcionado y no quiero decepcionarlo.

-Puede ser, pero si eliges algo que no te agrada solo por tu padre entonces te estarás decepcionando a ti y a mí -dijo Marie-. Ahora duerme, vendré a verte en menos una-T y no quiero encontrarte despierto.

Marie salió y regreso al poco rato para asegurarse de que su hijo durmiera lo cual era así. Ella lo miro dormir y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver aquel libro, por lo que lo tomo y salió sigilosamente.

Ella miraba molesta aquel libro mientras caminaba a su habitación y decidió que hablaría con Erwin a su regreso, pero que de momento ocultaría ese libro en algún lugar pues ella no quería que su hijo leyera ese tipo de lectura a su corta edad.

Durante la noche apenas y pudieron dormir y por la mañana la situación no mejoro ya que ahora la preocupación había aumentado pues en esos momentos la legión se encontraba en Shiganshina.

-Come Alex -dijo su madre al notar que su hijo no comía nada.

-No tengo hambre -contesto empujando el plato que tenía frente a él para después sentir un dolor en el estómago llevando sus manos a este por instinto.

-Es lo que pasa por no comer -dijo Marie.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -confeso su hijo-. No me siento bien.

Marie se puso de pie para ir a ver a su hijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente para asegurarse de que no estuviera enfermo, pero para su tranquilidad parecía no ser el caso.

-Deberías ir a descansar y más tarde te llevare un té para el dolor de estómago -dijo ella amorosamente.

-Pero más tarde regresara papá -alego.

-Exacto y debes estar sano para cuando regrese.

Alexandre se puso de pie y camino con dirección a su habitación hasta que se detuvo.

-Mamá ¿Has visto mi libro? -pregunto mirándola.

-No cariño, no lo he visto -mintió.

-Seguramente April, Mai o June lo tomaron -dijo molesto y después salió del comedor.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde ambos tomaron el ferri que los llevaría a Trost rápidamente y caminaron por las calles llenas de personas que miraban con dirección a la muralla esperando ver alguna señal de la legión.

-Vamos mamá -decía entusiasmado Alexandre mientras empujaba a su madre a través del gentío.

-Alex aguarda -pidió Marie y por la multitud ella termino soltando su mano-. ¡Alex! -grito para que la esperara, pero el pequeño estaba demasiado entusiasmado, él deseaba estar en primera fila cuando su padre llegara.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar y eso significaba que habían regresado.

Los guardias de la torre de vigilancia habían visto la bengala amarilla y aguardaron a verlos aparecer

-Alex, no vuelvas a hacer eso -regaño Marie en cuanto lo encontró.

-¡Es amarilla! -grito entusiasmado mientras miraba para ver otra bengala en lo alto del cielo-. ¡Son amarillas!

-¿Qué tiene que sean amarillas? -pregunto confundida.

-La misión tuvo éxito -contesto sonriente-. El muro fue sellado.

Las personas cercanas escucharon esto y comenzaron a festejar mientras difundían la noticia de que el muro había sido sellado.

Alexandre miro a la muralla y entonces vio un grupo reducido que terminaba de subir por uno de los ascensores.

-Oh no -dijo Marie al ver que entre ellos no estaba Erwin.

-Veo a tía Hange y a tío Levi, pero ¿Dónde está papá? -pregunto Alexandre mientras analizaba los rostros de todos.

Marie apretó los hombros de su hijo pues ya sabía la respuesta, pero esto no evito que Alexandre saliera corriendo nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión su madre no lo siguió pues estaba petrificada.

Los sobrevivientes bajaron y de inmediato la multitud los rodeo mientras hacían un montón de preguntas.

-Capitán ¿Dónde está el resto de la legión? ¿Dónde está el comandante Erwin Smith? -pregunto Beaure.

-Apártense, mañana se dará una declaración a la prensa -dijo Levi fastidiado.

-¡Tía Hange! -grito Alexandre abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Hange caminaba apoyándose en Jean, su ropa al igual que la de todos estaba sucia y rasgada, además de que llevaba su ojo cubierto con una venda improvisada y tenía más heridas que requerían de curación inmediata, más sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Alexandre.

-Tía Hange -volvió a llamar el pequeño en cuanto estuvo frente a ella y quedo sorprendido por el estado en el que se encontraba-. ¿Dónde está papá?

-Alex -hablo Hange soltando a Jean y tirándose al suelo de rodillas-. Lo lamento tanto -dijo estirando su mano y al abrirla el pequeño pudo ver la corbata de bolo que pertenecía a su padre-. Lo lamento -volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Alex tomo la mano de Hange y sorprendentemente no lloro, quizás por el impacto de la noticia.

-¿Quiere decir que todos estan muertos? -pregunto Beaure aprovechando el silencio que se había generado.

-Todos -contesto Hange bajando la mirada y sus largos mechones de cabello que pertenecían a lo que había sido un fleco cubrió parte de su rostro-. Todos estan muertos -volvió a decir-. Todos menos nosotros.

Jean y Armin ayudaron a Hange a Levantarse y en cuanto estuvieron de pie continuaron su caminata mientras la multitud se apartaba para darles paso.

Eren camino al lado de Mikasa también con la mirada baja y solo la levanto cuando pasaron al lado del hijo de Erwin quien seguía sin moverse y con la mirada perdida.

Detrás de ellos caminaron Connie y Floch ayudando a Sasha quien también estaba herida y al final estaba Levi quien se detuvo frente Alexandre.

-Alex -llamo agachándose para mirarlo de frente-. Alex -volvió a llamar mientras lo zangoloteaba levemente.

-Papá -logro decir mientras sentía como un nudo en su garganta se formaba y que las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger-. Esta muerto.

-Así es -dijo Levi-. Cabalgo hacia el enemigo con gran valor e inspiro al resto de la legión a seguirlo, sabía que moriría, pero lo hizo para darte un futuro.

Alexandre abraso a Levi mientras lloraba y él cargo al pequeño para llevárselo a algún lugar lejos de los mirones mientras recordaba su promesa a Erwin "Cuida de Alexandre" le había pedido antes de dirigirse a su muerte y era algo en lo que no le fallaría a su amigo.

* * *

Hange fue atendida y permanecía dormida mientras Levi la cuidaba.

Él la miraba preocupado pues continuaba sumida en un profundo sueño y no se movía para nada lo cual era raro en ella hasta que comenzó a hablar en sueños murmurando nombres para después comenzar a moverse como si quisiera espantar algo. Pataleaba y manoteaba, así que Levi la sujeto de las muñecas e intento calmarla hasta que ella despertó gritando mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

-¡Suéltame! -grito enseguida empujándolo-. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca!

-Hange -llamo Levi y ella se puso de pie enseguida-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Debo trabajar, los altos mandos deben querer un informe y es mi deber entregarlo en la brevedad posible -contesto.

-Debes descansar -dijo en tono de regaño.

-No, tengo que hacerlo por Erwin, es lo mínimo que le debo.

-A la mierda con Erwin, tu no le debes nada -dijo molesto.

-¡Tu vete a la mierda! -le grito lanzándole lo primero que encontró que fue la almohada sobre la cama-. ¡Tú lo mataste, te odio, te odio! -grito histérica mientras buscaba más cosas para lanzarle-. ¡Largo, no quiero verte!

Levi deseaba quedarse, intentar tranquilizar a Hange y estar a su lado en ese momento de perdida, pero también sabía que ella no lo quería tener cerca, no desde lo de Tomoe, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas para comenzar a caminar a la puerta.

Hange se desmorono y se tiro a llorar en el suelo haciendo que el corazón de Levi sufriera más. Hange sufría y él era el causante de todo, desde lo de Tomoe hasta lo de Erwin, así que se giró y camino rápidamente hacia Hange para después abrazarla fuertemente.

-Hange, perdóname, puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias, pero no sabiendo que eres miserable -dijo aferrándose más a ella.

Hange se encontrada sin saber que hacer, su cerebro le recordaba que él era el responsable por la muerte de Erwin, pero también le decía que pese a eso ella lo amaba y tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente después de dos meses alejados era la anestesia que su corazón necesitaba.

-Suéltame -dijo molesta pero su voz carecía de fuerza para gritar y dejo que sus brazos actuaran empujándolo para así mantener distancia-. No vuelvas a tocarme nunca. Tú lo mataste porque nos viste ese día en el laboratorio -dijo ella recordando aquella noche cuando Erwin le había confesado su amor y propuesto hacer una familia solo ellos tres, Alexandre, Erwin y ella.

Aquella noche Hange había sentido la mirada de Levi, ella siempre podía sentirla, más sin embargo no le dio importancia, porque al final no estaba haciendo nada malo, ella solo tenía una conversación con un amigo y no tenía la culpa de que este la hubiera besado, solo que jamás se imaginó que los celos de Levi alcanzarían tal nivel.

-Eres una idiota si piensas que no salve a Erwin por celos -contesto él poniéndose de pie-. No soy un maldito adolescente como para caer tan bajo y él era mi amigo ante todo.

-Pero te fastidio verme besándolo ¿No es verdad? -dijo poniéndose de pie.

La Hange llorona había quedado atrás y ahora se levantaba como una Hange llena de odio hacia una persona en concreto y esa era Levi.

-¿Qué si me fastidio? Un puñal directo al corazón hubiera sido menos doloroso -confeso molesto de solo recordar aquel día.

Él había ido a buscar a Hange para hablar e intentar reconciliarse después de haber escuchado a Eren, Armin y Mikasa y su pequeña conversación entusiasta sobre el mar.

-Bien, ahora sabes lo que Erwin sintió -dijo ella-. No solo lo traicionaste metiéndote en mi cama, también lo traicionaste al no darle el suero.

-No te preocupes -contesto él-. Nunca más me volveré a meter en tu cama, desde ahora serás solo mi comandante.

Dicho esto, se retiró y Hange se sintió más miserable que antes, Levi se iba y ella era la culpable, deseaba tanto tener la fuerza para moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían, hasta que logro dar unos pasos.

-Levi -llamo Hange temerosa de que ya no la escuchara, de que se encontrara lejos-. Levi regresa -pidió y sus piernas se doblaron debido a que su cuerpo se encontraba débil haciendo que cayera no sin antes tirar una bandeja con vendas y otros utensilios-. Levi regresa por favor -pidió desesperada, aunque no pudiera gritar y entonces todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas mientras su visión se nublaba poco a poco.

Levi había escuchado el golpe de los objetos al caer y preocupado por Hange regreso al cuarto solo para verla nuevamente en el suelo así que corrió a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos esperando que nuevamente lo rechazara.

-Levi no me dejes -pidió ella agarrando con fuerza su brazo.

-Eso jamás torpe -contesto-. ¿No recuerdas? Yo no te dejare y tu no me dejas pase lo que pase -dijo recitando una parte de sus votos.

-Necesito a mi amigo -dijo Hange.

Amigo, Hange le había dicho lo que esperaba de él a partir de ahora y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo mientras la tuviera a su lado, aunque eso lo volviera patético.

* * *

El funeral de Erwin seria en pocos días, aunque no tuvieran su cuerpo el cual seguía en Shiganshina y Levi había decidido que su amigo merecía regresar a casa para que su hijo pudiera despedirse.

-Pero es muy peligroso -dijo Jean en un intento de convencimiento.

-No es solo por él -contesto Levi poniendo una silla de montar en un caballo café con manchas blancas.

Salió del muro Rose y pronto se topó con varios titanes que elimino sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo solo que al poco tiempo se encontró en un problema y fue que cuando elimino a otro titan se dio cuenta de que el caballo no regresaba por más que lo llamaba.

-Torpe caballo -dijo molesto Levi y analizo sus opciones, podía caminar de regreso, pero casi no tenía gas y si se topaba con un titan seria presa fácil, más sin embargo al ver que no le quedaba opción decidió comenzar a caminar, solo que en ese momento escucho un ruido de pisadas-. Ya era hora -dijo Levi aliviado de que aquel caballo regresara, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que no era el caballo color café manchado, era Tormenta quien se detuvo a su lado-. Hola muchacho -dijo acariciándolo del lomo y sintiendo las viejas cicatrices que tenía-. Has decidido regresar. Estas sucio ¿Dónde estuviste?

Levi monto al caballo y cabalgo de regreso a Trost donde lo primero que hizo fue darle un baño a su viejo amigo.

-Veo que regreso -dijo Hange al ver a Levi cepillándolo.

-Es listo -contesto-. Camino desde Shiganshina hasta aquí.

Hange tomo un cepillo y ayudo a Levi mientras sonreía y recordaba lo mucho que su hija amaba a ese caballo porque decía que era un sobreviviente como su padre y al parecer no se había equivocado.

-Pienso que Tormenta merece jubilarse, quedarse en un lindo establo con buena comida ¿Qué dices muchacho? ¿Te gustaría? -pregunto y el caballo permaneció quieto.

-No lo trates como si fuera de cristal -dijo Levi acariciándolo-. Tormenta quiere ver el mundo ¿cierto amigo?

El caballo movió la cabeza y la cola con entusiasmo como si esa fuera su respuesta a la pregunta y Levi lo tomo como un si al igual que Hange.

Levi entendía el motivo de que Hange quería mantenerlo seguro, era lo único que les quedaba de su hija, pero para él poder montar a Tormenta era como tener un poco de Tomoe a su lado.

* * *

Hange no estaba recuperada del todo, pero salió del hospital porque no quería perderse el funeral de Erwin.

Varios asistieron y presentaron sus condolencias a su hijo. Hange y Levi permanecieron a su lado ya que Marie no había asistido, ella permanecía encerrada en su cuarto sumergida en la depresión y se negaba a salir.

La marcha fúnebre sonó mientras decían unas palabras alabando su valor, después hicieron los 21 disparos como símbolo de respeto al héroe caído y doblaron la bandera para entregársela a Alexandre quien era el único familiar vivo de Erwin y por ende era su deber el recibirla.

Hange y Levi permanecieron alertas por si Alexandre se derrumbaba en ese momento, pero el pequeño demostró su valor tomando la bandera sin titubear.

El soldado realizo el saludo formal llevando su puño al pecho y Alexandre permaneció firme.

* * *

La reunión con los altos mandos se realizó a los pocos días y paso un mes hasta que se llevara a cabo la entrega de medallas por parte de la corona en reconocimiento a los héroes que habían logrado recuperar el territorio perdido.

Durante este tiempo la guillotina continúo trabajando eliminando a los titanes dentro de las murallas.

Llego diciembre y todos festejaron Navidad sin saber que era el cumpleaños de Levi.

Todos continuaban dormidos por la fiesta de la noche anterior y él se levantó temprano para caminar hasta donde estaba la tumba de Tomoe. Se sentó frente a ella y permaneció en completo silencio hasta que el ruido de unas pisadas se escuchó.

Hange se sentó a su lado y ambos contemplaron la lápida donde estaba escrito el nombre de su hija.

-Feliz cumpleaños -dijo Hange y Levi giro su cabeza para verla-. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que lo olvidaría? -pregunto ella.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en completo silencio unos minutos más hasta que se levantaron y cabalgaron hacia la granja Reiss donde ayudarían a Historia con los niños huérfanos ese día.

Hange ayudaba en la cocina mientras Levi limpiaba el lugar y veía a Historia jugar con los niños todos a excepción de una niña pequeña de cabellera castaña corta que prefería estar adentro dibujando y le recordó mucho a Tomoe, además de que llevaba puesta una capa rosa que al instante reconoció que pertenecía a su hija.

La niña levanto la vista y le sonrió a Levi para después mirar por la ventana con una gran tristeza en los ojos.

-Si tanto deseas salir deberías hacerlo -dijo Levi.

-No puedo -contesto ella.

-¿Por?

-Antes me gustaba la nieve, ahora me trae malos recuerdos.

-Tarde o temprano debes superar tus traumas -dijo Levi tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Es que antes yo vivía en la calle con mi madre hasta que ella murió en la epidemia.

Levi de inmediato se identificó con la niña, una pequeña sin ningún familiar más que su madre quien murió también por enfermedad quedando solo.

-Entiendo, aun así, escapar de tu miedo solo lo vuelve más fuerte, veras yo vengo de la ciudad subterránea y nunca creí que regresaría… -comenzó a narrar Levi sin terminar de entender el motivo por el cual le era fácil hablar con aquella niña, quizás porque era una combinación entre Tomoe y Hange.

Hange termino su deber en la cocina y caminaba por el lugar hasta que se detuvo pues vio a Levi hablar con una niña y esto le trajo varios recuerdos.

-Mirai -dijo Historia quien no había logrado acercarse sigilosamente y por ello Hange se había percatado de su presencia antes de que hablara-. Ella y su madre enfermaron, su madre no logro vivir el tiempo suficiente para recibir la medicina, pero ella sí.

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto Hange intrigada.

-Mirai fue una de las pocas que se salvó de la epidemia -contesto Historia.

-Ella estuvo en contacto con Tomoe -dijo Hange mirando nuevamente a la niña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Historia.

-La capa rosa es de Tomoe -explico.

-Si, mucha de la ropa que ustedes donaron fue repartida entre las niñas de aquí.

-No, esa capa no la donamos, esa capa la dimos por perdida mientras empacábamos sus cosas -dijo Hange-. Historia ¿sería posible que pudiera echarle un vistazo a todos los documentos que tienes de esta niña?

-Claro -dijo ella.

En cuanto Hange los tuvo en sus manos comenzó a revisarlos y se enfocó en los síntomas que presento llegando a una conclusión y era que Tomoe no había enfermado por culpa de la epidemia y ahora se sentía mal por haber odiado de momento a aquella niña inocente, aun así, seguía el misterio del porque tenía una prenda de vestir de su hija, así que Hange regreso al orfanato en busca de Mirai a quien encontró leyendo.

-Hola -saludo Hange sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la niña-. Mi nombre es Hange.

-Mirai - contesto cerrando su libro para ponerle atención a Hange.

-Deberías estar con los demás niños disfrutando del juguete que recibiste en navidad.

-Yo no pedí un juguete, yo pedí un libro -contesto Mirai palpando el libro que había estado leyendo.

-¿Te gusta leer? -pregunto inspeccionando el libro y Mirai negó.

-No se leer -confeso-, pero la reina me ha estado ayudando a aprender un poco.

-Bueno, yo podría ayudarte -se ofreció Hange-. Después de todo yo le enseñe a mi hija.

-¿Tienes una hija?

-Tenia -dijo sintiendo tristeza-. Era la dueña de esta capa.

-Ella fue muy amable aquel día -dijo Mirai mirando la capa y recordando como Tomoe se había acercado, sonreído y dado esa capa rosa que le sirvió para cubrirse del frio durante sus días en la calle-. Lamento que muriera, este mundo merece personas como ella.

-Si, era muy bondadosa, todo un ángel -dijo Hange-. Pero ahora está en algún lugar mejor, en donde nadie nunca podrá lastimarla. Ahora sobre las lecciones…

Hange comenzó a enseñarle a Mirai y pronto ella era capaz de escribir frases cortas y de leer, aunque se tomaba su tiempo.

-Perfecto, ya verás que dentro de poco podrás leer un libro tu sola -dijo animada-. Sabes, tengo infinidad de libros en un librero que va del suelo al techo -dijo y Mirai miro emocionada-. ¿Te gustaría algún día verlo? -pregunto y Mirai asintió contenta.

.

Hange dejo a la niña y aprovecho la reunión que tuvo con Historia ese día para hacerle una gran pregunta.

-Historia -llamo Hange-. ¿Que se requiere para poder adoptar? -pregunto causándole una gran sorpresa a Historia.

**Ahora un dato de capitulo y es que La NASA comúnmente emplea el término T-menos durante la preparación y la anticipación del lanzamiento de un cohete, y el E-menos para eventos que involucran naves espaciales que ya están en el espacio. La T significa tiempo y la E encuentro.**

**Por cierto Feliz cumple Pau y espero que te sientas mejor.**


	23. Chapter 23

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 23**

**Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Déjame ser tu libertad. Deja que la luz del día seque tus lágrimas. Estoy aquí contigo a tu lado para protegerte y guiarte.

Hange se enconcontraba rodeaba por un montón de papeles, se sentía frustrada y cansada sin mencionar que no le veía fin al trabajo. Cada vez que creía haber avanzado levantaba la vista y había un nuevo documento sobre su escritorio.

Ella ahora podía entender a Erwin y por qué dormía poco. También no pudo evitar pensar en que avanzaría más rápido si tuviera a su lado a su mejor amigo Moblit.

Pensar en sus amigos le invadió el sentimiento y se vio rodeada por sentimientos de frustración combinados con añoranza que dieron paso a la tristeza.

-Los necesito tanto chicos -dijo Hange en voz baja para no despertar al infante que dormía en el sillón de la oficina y que permanecía aferrado a un libro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro Levi, solo que apenas y dio unos pasos cuando Hange le hizo señales de que guardara silencio llevando su dedo a los labios para después señalar a Alexandre dormido.

-Ni un titan lo despertaría -dijo Levi en voz baja.

-Es verdad, pero aun así no quiero arriesgarme -contesto Hange.

Alexandre se giró destapándose y tirando el libro al suelo el cual Levi levanto.

-No sabía que estaba de visita -dijo mientras lo tapaba nuevamente con la capa verde probablemente perteneciente a Hange.

-No está de visita -aclaro ella-. Alex se mudará al cuartel. Nile dice que Marie entro en un estado de depresión y no quiere que su hijo la vea en esas condiciones y él tiene ya suficiente trabajo con sus hijas como para preocuparse por un niño que no es suyo.

-Es una egoísta -dijo Levi mirando al pequeño.

Alexandre tenía cinco años y ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas, su padre casi no había estado para él desde que era un bebe y más sin embargo por alguna extraña razón el niño siempre lo andaba siguiendo y justo cuando la relación padre e hijo parecía mejorar Erwin murió y al parecer no solo había perdido a un padre sino a los dos por la tristeza que Marie estaba enfrentando.

-Al inicio yo también pensé en eso y luego me puse a pensar que quizás estaría igual si yo… -ella se interrumpió pues no quería terminar la frase.

-¿Si tú?

-Si yo hubiera perdido al hombre que amaba -logro decir evitando confesar en su totalidad el hecho de que ella entraría en depresión si lo llegaba a perder-. En fin, Alex insistió en hacerme compañía y leyó como dos veces ese libro. La verdad no sé por qué tanta obsesión. Tuve que recorrer todo el cuartel buscando el libro, pero al final logre encontrar uno.

-Erwin quería que Alex fuera recluta y a la larga comandante -contesto Levi.

-Lo sé y temo que con la muerte de su padre esa idea se ha quedado pegada en su cabeza -dijo mirándolo y sintiendo pena por Alexandre pues lo último que su padre había dicho de él era que su hijo no era especial, pero Hange sabía que su comandante se equivocaba.

-Es un mocoso especial -dijo Levi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-. Al menos es el único que no me odia dentro de las murallas -Él recordó como el tema favorito de todos era decir que Erwin merecía el suero y no Armin-. No debí hablar de eso.

-Alex jamás podría odiarte -contesto Hange sintiéndose culpable por las cosas que le había dicho a Levi. Ella aun lo amaba, pero el dolor de la perdida seguía presente, porque cada vez que lo miraba era como ver los ojos de su hija y recordar que ya no estaba además de que ahora también recordaba la muerte de Erwin-. Aun cuando las personas hablen.

-No me importa lo que digan un montón de idiotas desconocidos -dijo mirándola por primera vez desde que entro y Hange pudo entender lo que quería decir y era que solo le importaba la opinión de sus seres amados, entre ellos Alexandre y ella.

-Perdóname, te he estado culpando por lo de Erwin -dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada por su actitud.

-No deseo hablar de eso -contesto Levi caminando al escritorio y toando asiento frente a ella-. Demasiado papeleo -dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema y recordando que si algo podía odiar Hange era el papeleo-. ¿Es por eso que no te has divertido con tu nuevo chico titan?

-Me encantaría hacer un montón de pruebas con los poderes de Armin -confeso mientras recordaba todas las interrogantes que estaban en su cabeza y las que la mantendrían despierta hasta no ser resueltas-, pero mis deberes de comandante me lo impiden.

-Deja que los mocosos te ayuden -propuso Levi-. Armin debería ayudarte con los deberes de comandante y más si has decidido que él será tu sucesor.

Sucesor, esa palabra le causo dolor, si Armin llegaba a ser comandante significaba que Hange estaba muerta y él no quería pensar en eso porque no sabía si podría soportar continuar viviendo en un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

-Si, respecto a eso quizás Jean también debería hacerlo -dijo Hange-. He estado analizando el perfil de ambos y mientras Armin tiene el intelecto Jean pose características de liderazgo.

-No es que tengas que decidir ahora.

-Nadie tiene la vida comprada -alego.

-El tiempo y la muerte son nuestros peores enemigos.

-Yo no pienso así -dijo animada Hange-. Me costó entenderlo, pero el tiempo te da demasiadas cosas buenas en la vida antes de arrebatárnoslas y la muerte es lo que le da sentido a la vida, esa sensación de que nada es eterno.

-Nada es eterno -repitió esas palabras, aunque él sabía que algo si lo era y era el amor, quizás Hange había dejado de amarlo, pero mientras su corazón palpitara él seguiría amándola hasta que este se detuviera.

-Como sea, supongo que es buena idea que Armin y Jean me ayuden con los deberes de comandante para que así yo pueda enfocarme en varios experimentos y proyectos que he pensado.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Un nuevo atuendo para el nuevo armamento que diseñare -contesto recuperando su sonrisa- y también tengo en mente el mejorar los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.

-¿Qué pasa con los nuevos reclutas? -pregunto recordando que en esos momentos la legión de exploración solo contaba con nueve miembros.

-Mikasa y Sasha se han ofrecido voluntarias para ayudarme en ese tema -contesto Hange.

-Gracias por disponer de mi escuadrón sin consultarme -reclamo Levi, aunque no lucia molesto.

-Soy tu comandante, puedo hacer lo que quiera -dijo burlona-. También puedo ordenarte lo que quiera.

-Que el poder no se te suba a la cabeza, aun sigues siendo una torpe cuatro ojos.

-En fin, mientras tanto debería avanzar en los deberes -dijo tomando un documento.

-Yo te puedo ayudar -propuso tomando una carpeta.

-Levi aguarda esa no -dijo, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que él la abrió y leyó su contenido.

-Papeles de adopción -dijo tras inspeccionar el documento.

-Fue una idea absurda -contesto mientras estiraba su brazo para quitarle la carpeta.

-Por ello has estado visitando el orfanato -medito.

-Si, pero es ridículo porque un requisito para adoptar es que estés casado y…

-Tu estas casada -le recordó.

-Esa es la cosa -dijo tomando un folder y pasándoselo.

Levi lo tomo y vio que dentro venia un solo documento que no le hizo feliz.

-Ya veo -dijo al ver la solicitud de divorcio.

Hange esperaba que él se pusiera como loco o que quizás tratara de disuadirla de alguna forma, quizás solo saldría enfadado o permanecería en silencio a la espera de alguna explicación, pero jamás se imaginó lo que pasaría.

-Pluma -pidió sin quitar la vista de los documentos.

-¿No quieres hablarlo? -pregunto, pero no obtuvo una respuesta, solo una mirada seria por parte de Levi que le exigía una sola cosa y era una pluma.

Para ella debía ser fácil pasársela, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, porque de hacerlo entonces Levi firmaría el divorcio y eso significaba el final para su historia juntos, más sin embargo ¿No era lo que ella quería? ¿No había solicitado el escrito por esa razón? Cuando lo hizo estaba decidida, quería cerrar ese capítulo y continuar, pero ahora ya no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Levi se hartó de esperar a que Hange le pasara la pluma que tenía en su mano y se la arrebato haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Levi espera -dijo Hange mirándolo, pero fue tarde porque él ya había firmado el documento y sintió un gran dolor, un puñal directo al corazón hubiera sido menos doloroso.

Después de firmar ese documento, tomo otro de la carpeta con los papeles de adopción y también lo firmo logrando confundir a Hange.

-Has lo que quieras, puedes firmar el divorcio o firmar la adopción -dijo Levi dejando los documentos en el escritorio para después levantarse y caminar a la puerta.

Hange los miro y enseguida tomo una decisión antes de que saliera.

-Levi -llamo ella poniéndose de pie y él se giró para mirarla.

Hange tomo la solicitud de divorcio rasgando por la mitad la hoja y continúo rompiéndola tirando al suelo los pedacitos que quedaban del documento.

-Sera mejor que limpies tu desastre -dijo mirando el suelo cubierto de pedazos de la hoja mientras sonreía internamente, pues significaba que ambos seguirían luchando por su relación. Hange casi nunca se equivocaba, pero en algo estaba errada y era que si existían cosas eternas y el amor era una de ellas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Hange le sonrió hasta que ese momento se vio interrumpido.

-Son muy ruidosos -se quejó Alexandre levantándose y frotando sus ojos.

-Vamos Alex, te acompaño a tu cuarto -dijo Levi.

El niño se puso de pie y camino perezosamente hacia Levi para después girarse y mirar a Hange.

-Descansa pequeño -dijo ella sonriéndole y Alexandre asintió.

-Tío Levi ¿mañana podrías enseñarme nuevas técnicas de defensa? -pregunto y después soltó un gran bostezo.

-Mañana entrenaremos ¿Sigues teniendo tu equipo de maniobras que te ajusto tu tía?

-Claro -contesto entusiasmado.

Levi y Alexandre salieron del lugar y Hange se dejó caer en la silla agobiada por todo lo que había pasado. Tomo la carpeta y miro contenta la solicitud de adopción donde se leía el nombre Mirai y coloco su firma.

* * *

-Niños en el cuartel, la legión no podría caer más bajo -se quejó Floch mientras aguardaban en el patio.

-Es emocionante -dijo Sasha-. Una niña para malcriar.

Connie choco los cinco con su amiga como símbolo de estar de acuerdo mientras Mikasa veía a Eren quien permanecía quieto y al mismo tiempo lucia furioso.

-Me muero por enseñarle un montón de cosas -dijo animado Armin-. ¿Qué opinas Eren?

-Una persona no se sustituye con otra -contesto enojado y se dio la media vuelta.

-Eren, espera, el capitán y la comandante nos pidieron que esperáramos aquí -dijo Mikasa tomándolo del hombro para detenerlo.

-No pienso quedarme y recibir a esa mocosa con una gran sonrisa, ella jamás podrá sustituir a Tomoe -alego.

-Nadie piensa eso -dijo Armin.

-¡A ustedes no les interesa! -les grito girándose para verlos y de paso quitarse la mano de Mikasa de encima-. Ustedes no la conocieron, pero para los que lo hicimos que traigan a esta sustituta es un inaceptable, es por eso que el hijo del comandante Erwin no esta aquí.

-Oye idiota será mejor que dejes atrás tus traumas antes de que hagas sentir mal a una niña -regaño Jean.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas retadoras y entonces Sasha interrumpió la pelea.

-¡Ya los veo! -grito emocionada mientras daba brinquitos y señalaba a los lejos.

Todos miraron y Alexandre apareció en el patio ya que había permanecido adentro mirando por la ventana a la espera de sus tíos aunque no lucia muy entusiasmado por recibir a Mirai.

Dos caballos llegaron al patio y Levi era quien traía a Mirai logrando que Eren enfureciera más pues esa niña estaba sobre el caballo de Tomoe.

-Chicos les presentamos a Mirai a partir de hoy Mirai Ackerman Zoe -dijo Hange bajando de su caballo para después ayudar a Mirai a bajar.

-Eres tan linda -dijo Sasha y los demás (a excepción de Floch, Alexandre y Eren) se acercaron para darle una cálida bienvenida.

-Alex -llamo Hange y él camino de mala gana hacia el frente mientras inspeccionaba a la niña.

Ella llevaba uno vestido arrugado, el cabello despeinado y en general lucia desalineada.

-Vamos Alex ¿No tienes nada que decir? -pregunto Levi lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Un gusto conocerte Mirai -dijo forzado y sin verla.

-El gusto es mío Alex -contesto Mirai tomándolo de las manos-. Estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien.

Alexandre no contesto porque una cosa era cierta y era que él jamás se llevaría bien con aquella niña.

-Ven Mirai, te mostraremos tu habitación -dijo Hange tomando la mano de la niña.

.

Levi y Alexandre las siguieron, el cuarto estaba a un lado del de Alexandre y estaba repleto de juguetes así como libros llegándole una nostalgia a Levi pues le recordó el cuarto de su hija.

-Todo esto es tuyo -dijo Hange contenta al ver la sonrisa de la niña-. Adelante.

Mirai miro contenta y camino a la cama para brincar a ella emocionada.

-Oye tonta vas a romperla si sigues brincando -regaño Alexandre y pensó que Tomoe jamás se comportaría de esa manera y que su tío Levi jamás hubiera permitido que brincara en la cama con los zapatos sucios.

-Lo siento, es solo que jamás tuve una -contesto Mirai dejando de brincar.

-Es solo un cuarto, supéralo, sé que debe ser más grande que el que tenias en ese chiquero del que te sacaron, pero no por ello actúes como si fuera la gran cosa -dijo Alexandre y recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Levi.

-Auch, tío -se quejo Alexandre sobándose la cabeza adolorido por el golpe.

-Me refiero a que nunca tuve una cama -dijo Mirai-. Es decir una que fuera solo para mi o mía.

Levi podía entender a Mirai pues durante su infancia también había carecido de muchas cosas y Hange sintió tristeza prometiéndose que a partir de ahora nada le haría falta a esa pequeña.

* * *

Nuevos reclutas llegaron y recibieron entrenamiento con la ayuda de Mikasa junto con Sasha mientras que Alexandre aprovechaba el vivir en el cuartel de la legión para entrenar también y Mirai por su parte recibía clases de arquería con Shasa demostrando tener un don para eso.

Armin le ayudaba a Hange con el papeleo y a darles clases particulares a ambos niños y mientras Alexandre demostraba ser inteligente como su padre, Mirai avanzaba lentamente siendo un blanco de burlas por parte de Alexandre con quien no se llevaba bien.

Y finalmente Jean y Connie eran los que jugaban con Mirai haciéndole la vida más amena mientras que Eren la evitaba al igual que Floch.

.

-Muy bien Mirai -dijo Hange inspeccionando una hoja-. Esta vez has sumado bien.

Mirai sonrió contenta por su logro hasta que esa sonrisa se borró.

-Que milagro -dijo molesto Alexandre-. Ahora solo te falta aprender a multiplicar tonta.

-Alex -regaño Hange.

-Vamos tía, sabes que esas sumas son de lo más básicas, las resolvíamos cuando teníamos tres años.

-Alexandre -advirtió Levi.

Hange les estaba enseñando a Alexandre y Mirai mientras Levi permanecía a su lado viéndolos, solo que no era el único que lo hacía ya que Eren miraba desde lejos a aquella familia improvisada que en ese momento estaban pasando tiempo juntos.

-Desagradable -dijo Floch parándose a su lado-. Solo míralos fingiendo que todo está bien y ese mocoso Smith es el más idiota de todos.

Floch no podía terminar de entender el motivo por el cual Alexandre continuaba hablando con Levi siendo que su padre no estaba vivo por culpa del capitán.

Eren se largó sin decir una sola palabra a Floch, pero para él también resultaba inaceptable el hecho de que actuaran como si el recuerdo de Tomoe se hubiera desvanecido.

.

El invierno llego a su fin y dio paso a la primavera, la nieve se derritió y la flora revivió cubriendo las ciudades con bellos colores de las flores y el pasto. No solo eso, sino que por primera vez después de seis años la legión de reconocimiento realizaría una expedición fuera de las murallas.

-Pero quiero ir -dijo Alexandre mientras Hange y Levi terminaban de alistar sus caballos.

-Sabes que no puedes, eres muy chico y fuera de las murallas solo pueden viajar los de la legión -contesto Hange.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros -dijo Levi y se agacho para mirarlo-. Se que tienes miedo, pero te prometo que regresaremos.

-Lo mismo dijo papá -alego Alexandre.

-Lo sé -dijo Levi bajando la mirada mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras de Erwin pidiéndole que cuidara de su hijo sabiendo que él moriría-. Solo te pido que confíes en mí una vez más ¿Crees poder hacerlo? -pregunto y Alexandre asintió.

-No molestes a Mirai y pórtate bien -regaño Hange acercándose a él y abrasándolo.

Levi y Hange después caminaron hacia Mirai quien miraba de lejos con la cara triste.

-Oye no estés triste pequeña -dijo Hange-. Prometo que estaremos de regreso y que los llevare a ambos a su primer día de escuela.

Mirai asintió y los tres compartieron un abraso al cual Alexandre se sumó cuando Hange le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Eso es, ahora no se maten en nuestra ausencia -dijo Hange en cuanto dejo el abrazo y subió a su caballo.

-Comandante, estamos listos -informo Jean y Hange asintió.

La legión cabalgo hacia Trost mientras eran despedidos entre gritos entusiasmados por parte de los ciudadanos.

-Que fastidiosos -se quejó Levi y Hange le sonrió mientras sentía como sus manos sudaban por los nervios-. Lo harás bien -le dijo notando sus preocupaciones-. Deja de preocuparte, has demostrado que eres buena comandante.

-Sera mi primera misión como comandante -dijo Hange tocando su corbata de bolo símbolo de su puesto dentro de la legión.

Todos aguardaron impacientes al igual que Levi y Hange quienes estaban en la delantera y entonces las puertas comenzaron a abrirse dando inicio a la expedición, una que si todo salía bien seria larga pues tendrían que llegar al muro María y de ahí adentrarse a lo desconocido.

**Saludos, este cap me ha quedado cortito y ahora sobre tu duda Pau si voy a meter la otra línea temporal donde Tomoe no muere, de hecho es el sig cap, solo que quería llegar a esta parte que es donde termina la temporada, bueno casi, porque faltan más cosas que sucederán durante el viaje hasta que lleguen al mar y no creas que me he olvidado de tu regalo de cumpleaños.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tomoe **

**Parte 1**

**Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, aquellos que no leen High School aquí un resumen para que entiendan de que se trata este capítulo. En el otro fic Eren y Mikasa viajan a este undo para salvar a Tomoe evitando que muera. Ahora que si lo desean pueden saltarse estos capítulos ya que no afectan la cronología de aquellos con el titulo La llave de tus recuerdos parte##**

**Being nice was my pastime  
But I've been hurt for the last time  
And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me  
The anger burns my skin, third-degree  
Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea**

_TRADUCCIÓN:_ Ser buena fue en mi pasado, pero me han lastimado por última vez y nunca dejare que otra persona se aproveche de mí. La ira me hace una quemada de tercer grado en la piel. Ahora mi sangre está hirviendo más caliente que un mar ardiente.

Tomoe había caído enferma, el médico de la legión acudió para revisarla y después les pidió a Hange y Levi que lo acompañaran para darles su diagnóstico y mientras ellos estaban abajo, Tomoe se había quedado dormida cansada por la enfermedad hasta que el ruido de unas voces la levantaron.

-Eren -llamo ella y el aludido se quedó estático.

Eren lucia diferente, más grande y con el cabello largo, pero Tomoe podía reconocerlo a la perfección, sabía que se trataba de la misma persona que conocía.

-Pequeña guerrera, no cierres tus ojos hasta encontrar la cura -pidió mientras Tomoe cerraba nuevamente sus ojos-. Te prometo que estarás bien, yo me encargare de que así sea -dijo antes de desaparecer justo antes de que Hange entrara a la habitación.

-Eren -murmuro ella en sueños y despertando una vez más cuando escucho pisadas en el cuarto-. ¿Mami? -llamo su hija en cuanto la vio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto dulcemente sentándose a su lado y pasando sus dedos por su cabellera negra.

-¿Ya se fue Eren?

-Si, él se fue con tu padre, pero va a regresar.

-Eren me prometió que estaría bien, que no cerrara mis ojos hasta encontrar una cura.

Hange medito lo ocurrido durante el día, Eren no la había visto así que pensó se había tratado de un sueño de su hija.

-Vas a estar bien -le dijo Hange prometiéndose que sería ella la que encontraría la cura para esa enfermedad.

-Tengo sed -dijo Tomoe.

Hange asintió y bajo nuevamente en busca de un vaso con agua para su hija mientras que ella recibía otra visita.

Tomoe nuevamente había escuchado ruidos en el cuarto.

-Eren -llamo ella entreabriendo los ojos-. Tú no eres mi Eren -dijo tras una rápida mirada.

-No, pero quiero ayudarte en nombre de tu Eren -contesto él y destapo la inyección-. Esto no te dolerá lo prometo y vas a estar bien, vas a vivir, pero debes prometer no hablar de esto con nadie.

Tomoe ya no contesto porque nuevamente cerro sus ojos y solo sintió un pinchazo de aguja a la altura de su antebrazo.

Hange regreso con agua para su hija y poco después regreso Levi con Eren llevándole las cosas que había pedido.

.

Ambos padres permanecieron a su lado toda la noche y apenas aparecieron los primeros rayos de luz Levi se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue tocar la frente de su hija notando que ya no tenía fiebre.

-Hange -llamo Levi y al ver que ella no se despertaba decidió zangolotearla-. Despierta torpe cuatro ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto adormilada mientras abría los ojos-. ¿Es Tomoe? ¿Está bien? -pregunto mirando a su hija temerosa de que durante la noche hubiera empeorado.

-Ya no tiene fiebre y respira normal -dijo Levi y Hange enseguida puso su mano sobre la frente de su hija para comprobarlo.

-Es verdad -dijo y después tomo su muñeca para medir sus pulsaciones-. Su frecuencia cardiaca también mejoro.

-Al final quizás era solo un resfriado -supuso Levi-. Maldito medico idiota.

-Es raro -dijo Hange mientras pensaba-. Es que, aunque fuera solo una leve gripe esta no debería de haber desaparecido tan repentinamente.

-Mamá -llamo su hija despertándose-. ¿Puedo ver a Eren?

-Eren vendrá más tarde y tú debes descansar -contesto Hange.

-Pero ya me siento mejor -alego incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama.

-Pero me sentiría mejor si te quedaras en cama un par de días.

A Tomoe no le quedo opción más que quedarse en cama y esa tarde recibió la visita de Eren al igual que al día siguiente, solo que en esa ocasión acudió en compañía de Mikasa.

-Guerrera te quiero presentar formalmente a Mikasa -presento Eren en cuanto ambos entraron a la habitación ya que cuando la conoció fue solo un instante.

-Te traje una bufanda -dijo Mikasa mostrándole la prenda de vestir color rosa-. Eren dijo que estuviste enferma.

En ese momento Mikasa miro a Eren sonriéndole y Tomoe sintió una gran corriente eléctrica que corría por todo su cuerpo que le decía que Mikasa era el enemigo.

-Gracias -contesto molesta, pero sus padres le habían enseñado a ser amable con las personas y aunque aquella mujer no le agradara no le quedaba otra opción.

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos meses y tras la coronación de Historia Levi ayudo mucho a la nueva reina con su proyecto para ayudar a los huérfanos dentro de las murallas.

-Odio venir -se quejó Tomoe mientras caminaba agarrada de la mano de Levi por los pasillos del palacio-. Solo me aburro.

-Después de tu intento de fuga tu madre y yo decidimos que no puedes quedarte sola y ella ahora tiene un montón de trabajo con los preparativos para la misión a Shiganshina -dijo Levi recordando que la cuidadora les dijo que Tomoe había escapado en plana tormenta porque quería estar a su lado por lo que Hange y él decidieron que nunca más la dejarían sola para evitar algún incidente futuro.

-¿Para que te necesita esa vieja fea? -pregunto Tomoe.

-No es vieja fea, es tu reina -regaño Levi-. Y le debes respeto.

-Tendrá mi respeto cuando deje de sonreírle descaradamente a Eren cada vez que lo ve -dijo molesta Tomoe al recordar como en una visita al orfanato Historia se había visto demasiado afectuosa con Eren.

-Son amigos -dijo Levi sonriéndole ya que sabia que su hija estaba celosa de Historia.

-Además no te veo inclinándote ante ella -dijo Tomoe al recordar como en cada reunión s padre era el único que no hacia reverencia cada que Historia se presentaba.

-Mi única reina es tu madre -dijo Levi y su hija sonrio.

-Entonces mi único rey es Eren -dijo Tomoe firme-. ¿Pero para que te quiere esa mujer?

-Ella llevaba semanas discutiendo sobre las necesidades de la población y el tema que trataran este día es sobre la población de la ciudad subterránea -explico.

-Nadie mejor que tú para hablar en nombre de todos ellos -dijo Tomoe entusiasmada-. ¿Algún día podremos ir a visitar a Yam?

-No lo sé pequeña guerrera -contesto Levi y en ese momento aparecieron Pixis y Zackley caminando por el corredor haciendo que Levi cargara y sujetara fuertemente a Tomoe.

-Capitán Levi -saludo Zackley y dirigió su mirada a la niña-. Así que los rumores son ciertos, bueno se parece mucho a usted, me pregunto ¿En qué más se parecerán?

Levi miro fijamente a su superior y su mensaje estaba muy claro y este le decía que se mantuviera apartado de su hija, mientras que a Tomoe su cuerpo le gritaba que no confiara en aquel hombre a pesar de su supuesta sonrisa y amabilidad.

-Vamos Darius deja a la niña en paz -dijo Pixis interrumpiendo el momento tenso que se había dado-. Pequeña damita espero que me otorgues el honor de una revancha en el ajedrez una vez que la junta termine.

-¿Ella te gano? -pregunto Zackley.

-Y muy rápidamente -confeso Pixis.

Zackley miro nuevamente a la niña y sonrió mientras se imaginaba que además de inteligente ella debía de ser un arma letal como su padre.

-Señores -llamo historia en cuanto llego-. Entremos.

Los tres hombres asintieron y entraron en compañía de Historia y Tomoe quien permaneció atenta a la reunión para distraerse de todo lo que sentía ya que de un tiempo atrás era como si ese cuerpo hubiera sido mejorado elevando sus sentidos a lo más alto y ahora cualquier ruido pequeño podía escucharlo perfectamente, cualquier objeto diminuto y a una larga distancia lo veía sin problema y parecía como si el mundo fuera demasiado lento.

La reunión termino rápido ya que ninguno quería oponerse a Levi y habían logrado que más presupuesto se destinara a los ciudadanos para que recibieran ayuda médica y distribución de alimentos, además de que le asignaron la misión de asegurarse de que todo se realizara adecuadamente por lo que padre e hija viajaron a la ciudad subterránea una vez más.

-¡Pulga! -grito Yam en cuanto los vio y estiro sus brazos a los cuales Tomoe corrió.

-¡Yam! -grito Tomoe contenta.

Yam la cargo, le dio unas vueltas en el aire y luego la bajo.

-Mírate, apostaría que has crecido unos milímetros -dijo burlón.

-Yam no te conviene hacerla enfadar o no te dará el regalo enviado por Hange -advirtió Levi.

-No me digas que son…

-Macarrones -hablaron Yam y Tomoe al mismo tiempo y ella saco de su mochila una caja envuelta como presente.

-Vaya muchas gracias pulga -dijo Yam tomando la caja y despeinándola-. Por cierto, he conseguido un empleo como asistente de un contador, es algo tacaño para la paga, pero no me quejo ya que fue donde conocí a mi chica lo que me lleva a ora noticia y es que me caso y quiero que tu seas quien lance los pétalos por el pasillo.

-Te dije que las matemáticas eran amigas Yam -dijo Tomoe contenta.

-¿Qué día es la boda? -pregunto Levi consciente de que tenían el viaje a Shiganshina.

-Dos semanas -contesto.

-Si no morimos en Shiganshina puedes apostar que estaremos presentes.

* * *

El invento de Hange fue aprobado y junto con Eren comenzó a trabajar en el diseño gracias a su técnica de endurecimiento.

Trost sería la primera ciudad en la que se implementaría y todos esperaban que funcionara.

El gran martillo cayó sobre la nuca de un titan de gran altura y logro matarlo haciendo que Hange gritara de felicidad, la cual se desvaneció al girarse y ver a Eren en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

-Eren -llamaron preocupadas Tomoe y Mikasa.

-Estoy bien -contesto él tomando el pañuelo que Tomoe le ofreció.

Tomoe le sonrió a Eren, pero en cuanto Mikasa lo ayudo a levantarse ella sintió nuevamente ese impulso eléctrico y deseaba gritarle que se alejara de él, más sin embargo logro controlarse.

* * *

Faltando dos días para la misión a Shiganshina todos los altos mandos se reunieron.

Hange hablo sobre el nuevo armamento, el plan y que no había logrado descifrar la composición del suero el cual Erwin le otorgo a Levi diciendo que era el más calificado para cuidarlo.

La reunión llego a su fin y Zackley miro por la ventana logrando ver a Tomoe quien entrenaba en el patio y de una patada partía un muñeco de prueba en dos contestando su pregunta respecto a la habilidad física de la hija de aquel par.

-Una niña excepcional -dijo Pixis detrás de su amigo-. Es inteligente y muy fuerte.

Zackley se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado solos en la sala tras una leve inspección y se sintió libre de hablar de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Si el capitán Levi muere en Shiganshina al menos tendremos otro soldado fuerte.

-Es solo una niña de cuatro años -dijo Pixis demostrando su descontento.

-Es tiempo de guerra Dot -dijo Zackley-. Y a veces tenemos que hacer cosas horribles para asegurar la victoria.

.

Hange salió en busca de su hija que estaba siendo cuidada por Moblit mientras practicaba y al ver el muñeco descuartizado se llevo una gran sorpresa pues su hija siempre había sido fuerte, pero no a ese grado y tal parecía que sus habilidades iban en aumento.

-Mira mamá -dijo Tomoe contenta tomando un cuaderno para mostrarle unos dibujos donde aparecía Tomoe, luego otro dibujo en el que aparecía Levi y un último donde aparecía Hange-. Moblit los hizo.

-Es muy lindo -dijo Hange mirando los dibujos y luego miro a Moblit-. Gracias por cuidarla.

-Sin problema -contesto él y se retiró.

Moblit había tomado la costumbre de hacer dibujos de todos los miembros de la legión para Tomoe y que así si algún día llegaban a faltar entonces ella tendría una forma de poder recordar sus rostros.

-Moblit me prometió hacer uno de Eren -dijo Tomoe.

-Seria tu más grande tesoro -bromeo Hange al recodar que su hija tenía un enamoramiento por Eren-. Ahora vamos con tu padre -le dijo y cuando estaban por retirarse Flegel apareció frente a ella.

-Ah hola Flegel -saludo contesta Hange.

El hombre robusto la miro y luego a Tomoe, al no encontrar parecido visible a simple vista supuso que debía ser la hija de alguien más y pensó que Hange sería una excelente madre de sus hijos futuros.

-Flegel -llamo nuevamente Hange al notar que su amigo estaba perdido en algún pensamiento lo cual así era ya que él se imaginaba una familia con Hange-. ¡Flegel! -le grito como última medida y funciono ya que el chico recupero el habla.

-Hange, venia de visita… digo no, venía a verte, quiero decir, pasaba por aquí y… -dijo tímido mientras sudaba-. Lo que quiero decir es… -tomo aire y reunió valor para decir la siguiente frase, pero al verse imposibilitado para decirla decidió leer lo que su hermana menor había escrito en su palma-. Eres hermosa ¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?

Hange se quedó sorprendida y pensó en una forma amable de rechazarlo.

-¿Quién es este hombre mami? -pregunto Tomoe y el mundo de Flegel colapso. Madre, esa niña la había llamado así, pero eso no quería decir que Hange tuviera una pareja sentimental, podía ser viuda o su hija podría ser consecuencia de un desliz.

-Es un amigo amor -contesto Hange y Tomoe lo miro nuevamente.

-Eres raro y además ella está casada con mi papá así que aléjate de ella a menos que quieras que papá te rompa el rostro de una patada -dijo Tomoe molesta.

-Tomoe, eso ha sido muy malo de tu parte y debes disculparte -regaño Hange.

-No sabía que estabas casada -dijo triste-. Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte.

Flegel se dio la vuelta y camino derrotado haciendo sentir mal a Tomoe por cómo había actuado, así que soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia Flegel.

-Oye chico raro -lo llamo poniéndose frente a él para cortarle el paso-. Mira no te culpo, mamá es asombrosa, bonita y divertida, pero papá la ama y también es asombroso.

-Entiendo -dijo Flegel y pensó que si realmente quería a Hange entonces debía agradarle la idea de que fuera feliz y tuviera su familia.

-Pareces ser una buena persona y espero que algún día encuentres a una chica rara como tú, así como mamá encontró a uno raro como ella -le dijo y después tomo su mano entregándole un objeto-. Adiós y perdona que fuera ruda contigo.

Tomoe regreso con Hange mientras Flegel miraba su mano o más bien dicho el objeto en su mano que era una bola de papel y al desdoblarla vio un dibujo de Hange y sonrió.

* * *

Llego la noche antes de la expedición y todos festejaban mientras que Erwin platicaba con su hijo aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba con él y no era el único ya que Levi y Hange también disfrutaban de la compañía de su hija mientras miraban las estrellas sentados en el pasto.

-No quiero que sea mañana -dijo Tomoe intentando no llorar.

-Oye, vamos a regresar -dijo Hange abrazándola.

-Y cuando lo hagamos continuaremos con tus lecciones de equitación -dijo Levi-. Mientras tanto tienes prohibido montar a Tormenta porque podrías caer.

Tomoe asintió y sonrió, aunque sentía que le seguía faltando algo.

-Pensé que Eren vendría a despedirse -dijo Triste.

-Bueno quizás venga más tarde, por ahora él esta con sus amigos Armin y Mikasa.

Tomoe sintió rabia nuevamente al escuchar el nombre de Mikasa, aunque ese sentimiento se disipo cuando vio a Eren.

-¡Eren! -grito y corrió hacia él mientras sus padres la miraban.

-Has sido cambiado -dijo burlona Hange y luego miro a Levi quien lucía preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas que hablamos del despertar?

-Si, esa cosa que les pasa a los Ackerman según tu tío Kenny -contesto Hange.

-Bueno Historia encontró más información en los documentos confiscados y resulta que en verdad existe eso del despertar.

-Así que piensas que Tomoe ya lo presento -dedujo-. ¿A quién estará ligada?

-Temo que a Eren -contesto sin apartar la mirada de Eren quien jugaba con Tomoe a perseguirla.

-Yo pienso que estas celoso -dijo Hange mientras reía.

-Tsk claro que no -contesto Levi y luego llamo a su hija quien se acerco a la pareja al igual que Eren-. Guerrera ¿A quién quieres más a Eren o a mí? -pregunto y Tomoe de inmediato lo abrazo.

-A papá -dijo agarrada de su cuello.

-Lo ves cuatro ojos -dijo triunfante.

-¿Y a quien quieres más a mamá o a papá? -pregunto Hange esperando que la eligiera a ella aunque sabía que no sería así.

-A papá -dijo Tomoe nuevamente-. Porque es quien protege a Eren quien siempre está siendo secuestrado.

-Oye guerrera yo no siempre estoy siendo secuestrado -alego Eren, pero no enojado sino avergonzado.

-Papá prométeme que siempre cuidaras de Eren pase lo que pase -dijo Tomoe y Levi asintió.

-Pase lo que pase prometo mantenerlo vivo.

Eren continuo jugando con Tomoe por un rato más antes de despedirse y la pareja se quedo para acostar a su hija.

-Papi ¿Tu a quien más quieres? ¿A mamá o a mí? -pregunto Tomoe mientras su padre la tapaba.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Levi y miro rápidamente a Hange que estaba detrás suyo.

-Claro que a ti -dijo Levi para después darle un beso en la frente a su hija-. No existirá ninguna persona que te ame más de lo que yo te amo.

Al día siguiente la misión a Shiganshina dio inicio, la mayoría de las personas se amontonaron en la muralla de Trost para despedir a sus valientes héroes de la legión, todos animándolos deseando que regresaran y entre la multitud estaban tanto Tomoe como Alexandre despidiendo a sus padres.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tomoe**

**Parte 2**

**And now I feel this overwhelming pain  
I mean it's in my veins  
I mean it's in my brain  
My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
I know exactly who to blame**

_TRADUCCIÓN:_ Y ahora siento este dolor abrumador, quiero decir que está en mis venas, quiero decir que está en mi cerebro. Mis pensamientos corren en un círculo como un tren de juguete, soy como una imagen perfecta con un marco roto. Se exactamente a quien culpar.

Alexandre se quedó con Marie y él al igual que Tomoe no lograron conciliar el sueño en toda la noche imaginando que por la mañana sus padres posiblemente enfrentarían al titan colosal y acorazado.

Tomoe se levantó de golpe por culpa de una pesadilla que tuvo y pudo ver como caían truenos trayéndole un terrible recuerdo de cuando invadieron los titanes.

Se puso de pie y camino a la ventana, todo el valle estaba sumido en la oscuridad debido a que no había luna que iluminara aquella noche. Estaba por regresar a su cama por el frio, pero entonces escucho ruido el cual venía desde los establos y decidiendo salir a ver lo que pasaba preocupada por Tormenta.

Sigilosamente bajo las escaleras alumbrada únicamente por una lampara de alcohol y salió rumbo a los establos donde estaba Tormenta quien estaba agitado.

-Tranquilo, soy yo -dijo Tomoe dulcemente mientras se acercaba lentamente para no alterarlo más y cuando lo tuvo cerca comenzó a acariciándolo para calmarlo-. Sabes Tormenta, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que debiste ir con papá -dijo abrazando al caballo.

Después de un rato calmando al caballo ella salió y regreso a la casa para toparse con su niñera.

-Tomoe -dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-No hice nada malo. Tormenta estaba asustado -alego.

-Imagina que la lampara se cae, incendias el establo y mueres dentro o imagina que un caballo te da una patada ¿sabes que también puedes morir de eso?

-No soy de cristal -dijo molesta.

-No, pero eres mi responsabilidad, tus padres confían en que te cuide a ti y a Alex y no puedo hacerlo si continúas escapando. La próxima vez que intentes escapar recuerda que si te pasa algo tu padre me mataría.

-Lo siento.

-Ahora a dormir.

Tomoe camino a las escaleras hasta que escucho ruido muy parecido a pisadas.

-Alguien viene -dijo Tomoe-. Son tres hombres montados a caballo.

-No digas locuras ¿Cómo vas a saber eso?

-Porque puedo escucharlos y van a tocar la puerta justo ahora.

Justo en ese instante se escucharon los golpes en la puerta de madera.

-Abran la puerta ahora mismo, está presente Darius Zackly comandante de las tres divisiones militares -dijo un hombre.

-Tomoe a tu cuarto ahora y no salgas -ordeno la mujer y antes de que la pequeña rezongara ella volvió a hablar-. Ahora.

Tomoe subió rápidamente pues vio la expresión de miedo reflejada en los ojos de la mujer que la había cuidado desde bebe y entendió que era algo grave ya que existían pocas cosas en la vida a las cuales su niñera le tenía miedo.

-¡Abran ahora! -exigió un soldado y la mujer abrió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? -pregunto fingiendo que apenas se había levantado.

-Se solicita la presencia de Tomoe Ackerman Zoe -dijo el soldado en canto entraba acompañado de otro para después darle paso a Zackly.

-Comandante -dijo la mujer haciendo el saludo llevado su puño al corazón.

-Linda casa madame -dijo Zackly sonriendo-. ¿Podría darme una taza de té?

-¿Podría decirme que hace aquí comandante? -pregunto la mujer-. No se ofenda, pero es muy tarde y mañana tengo que despertarme temprano porque debo cuidar a los caballos de la legión y…

-Vengo únicamente a una visita social que no demorara mucho -dijo Zackly-. Como mi subordinado lo dijo vengo a hablar con la señorita Ackerman.

-Me temo que aquí no vive nadie con…

-No me mienta -dijo antes de que la mujer terminara su frase-. Quiero ver a la hija del capitán o a usted la hare arrestar por insubordinación.

-Yo no sabía que era la hija del capitán -alego la mujer fingiendo inocencia.

-Por favor sin mentiras, odio las mentiras -dijo Zackly borrando su sonrisa y mirándola seriamente-. Suban por la niña -ordeno a sus subordinados.

-¡No se atreva! -grito y al instante coloco un cuchillo a la altura de la garganta del soldado más cercano a ella-. Salgan de esta propiedad o los matare a los tres.

-Así que así quiere jugar -dijo Zackly tomando la escopeta del otro hombre-. Hágalo y yo mismo le disparare.

La mujer permaneció amenazante y Zackly también esperando a ver quién atacaba primero. Ella sabía que la matarían, pero al menos el ruido del disparo pondría en alerta a Tomoe y así quizás con un poco de suerte lograría escapar.

-No la lastimen -dijo Tomoe parada frente a todos.

-¡Tomoe corre! -le grito la mujer.

-Buenas noches damita -saludo Zackly sonriéndole a Tomoe-. Vera escuche por boca de mi gran amigo Dot Pixis que es muy buena jugando al ajedrez y pensé que quizás un buen juego le ayudaría a distraerse del hecho de que sus padres por la mañana se estarán jugando su vida.

-¿Qué quiere realmente? -pregunto Tomoe seria.

-¿Por qué no jugamos y lo averiguas?

-Si yo gano se ira y nunca más regresará a molestar.

-Bien, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que mudarte al cuartel central, iniciar entrenamiento y jurarme lealtad incondicional.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Eres un ser muy especial. Heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre y la fuerza de tu padre.

Tomoe camino hacia la sala y Zackly se dispuso a seguirla hasta que miro a la mujer que seguía amenazando la vida del soldado.

-Estaremos en la sala, ustedes dos salgan y en cuanto usted -dijo mirando a la mujer-. Suelte eso y sigo esperando mi té.

-Que sean dos -dijo Tomoe desde la otra habitación.

-Ya escucho a la niña, que sean dos -dijo Zackly sonriéndole.

Zackly entro a la sala y vio que Tomoe ya estaba frente al ajedrez.

-Pido blancas -dijo Tomoe y Zackly acepto sin problemas.

El juego inicio y él quedo asombrado cuando Tomoe solo requirió de tres movimientos para ganarle sin ningún problema.

-Que tenga buenas noches comandante -dijo Tomoe poniéndose de pie-, por cierto, mi padre se enterara de esto.

-No importa -dijo Zackly poniéndose también de pie-. Escucha damita lo que paso en la entrada, la culpa fue solamente de tu niñera, tu y yo podríamos ser grandes amigos, de hecho, te traje un obsequio.

Zackly saco del bolsillo de su gabardina una caja envuelta por un gran moño rosa y Tomoe lo tomo pensando en cuales serían las segundas intenciones de aquel regalo.

-Adelante ábrelo -dijo.

Dentro venia un libro que Tomoe miro con alegría.

-Yo podría venir a visitarte y traerte más libros -dijo y después agrego-. Libros que nadie más tiene pues es un beneficio de mi puesto.

-¿Por qué me regala esto?

-Como dije, eres un ser especial, pero todo tu potencial se encuentra desperdiciado en esta casa rodeada de animales -dijo mirando a su alrededor con desagrado-. Tu podrías ser un gran soldado como lo es tu papá o incluso mejor.

Tomoe se quedó pensando mientras miraba el regalo y Zackly camino a la salida mirando por última vez a la niña sonriendo al verla meditar la propuesta.

-Comandante -llamo Tomoe girándose para verlo-. Gracias, pero… -entonces le extendió el libro-. No puedo aceptar ni su regalo ni su propuesta.

Zackly tomo el libro y su sonrisa no se borró pues tal como lo esperaba esa niña era demasiado astuta como para ser tentada con regalos caros o promesas de grandeza y se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que podía ofrecerle?

-Entiendo, aun así, cuando lo desees puedes venir al cuartel central a verme. Estaré esperando una revancha.

-No pasara -contesto firme-. Que tenga buena noche comandante.

Zackley salió de la casa y Tomoe subió al segundo nivel para verlo partir y asegurarse de que no decidiera regresar.

.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le amenaza con matar a sus padres? -pregunto el soldado mientras cabalgaban.

-No es tonta, sabe que ellos estan bajo la protección de la reina Historia -contesto Zackly-. Además, la lealtad de una persona no se gana a base del miedo y un soldado leal es más valioso que cualquier otro con más habilidad.

-No entiendo.

-Por supuesto que no, pero piensa que Erwin tiene de su lado al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y en todo lo que ha logrado, ahora piensa lo que yo lograría teniendo a su hija de mi lado.

-Es una mocosa -dijo restándole importancia.

-Que crecerá y se volverá un ser letal al cual quisiera tener de aliada.

.

Tomoe se recostó en cuanto vio que se alejaban e intento pensar en lo ocurrido, así como los motivos de aquel hombre.

-Deberías dormir -dijo la mujer entrando al cuarto.

-No puedo -confeso.

-¿Por tus padres? -pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-No, por nuestro visitante.

-No tienes nada que temer.

-No tengo miedo solo interrogantes como ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

-Esto no debería corresponderme a mi decírtelo, pero puedes hacerles esa pregunta a tus padres a su regreso.

* * *

Al siguiente día por la tarde Tomoe viajo a Trost y se reunió con Alex a la espera de sus padres mientras miraban esperanzados al cielo.

-Falta menos una T -dijo Alexandre mirando su reloj.

-Que sean amarillas, que sean amarillas -pidió Tomoe y entonces las campanas comenzaron a replicar.

-Llegaron antes -dijo Alexandre y ambos niños miraron esperanzados hasta que la primera bengala exploto en el aire revelando chispas color amarillas.

-¡Son amarillas! -grito Alexandre abrasando a su amiga-. ¡La misión tuvo éxito!

Los ciudadanos escucharon esto y corrieron la voz entre el público.

Tomoe y Alexandre se abrieron paso hasta la muralla donde el elevador bajaba con nueve personas, pero supusieron que el resto seguían del otro lado de la muralla.

-¡Mamá, papá! -grito Tomoe corriendo hacia ellos, aunque fue interceptada por Eren quien lucía muy demacrado y tenía las marcas en sus ojos por haber abusado de sus poderes titan.

-Quédate conmigo guerrera -le pido Eren mientras la abrazaba y Tomoe estiro su cuello para ver que su padre ayudaba a caminar a su madre.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mamá no puede caminar bien? -pregunto e intento liberarse del abrazo de Eren-. Eren suéltame, déjame ir con ellos.

Alexandre también fue detenido por Mikasa quien comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su padre y apenas unos minutos después Hange y Levi se vieron rodeados por los del periódico y montones de personas que exigían saber dónde estaban los demás miembros de la legión.

Tomoe continuaba forcejeando sintiendo como su ira iba en aumento y no solo eso, sino que también podía sentir como si la tierra se moviera.

-¿Acaso está temblando? -pregunto Jean.

-No siento nada -dijo Connie.

-Es muy leve -dijo Sasha.

-¿Eren? -pregunto Armin.

-Mi pequeña guerrera tus padres estan bien -dijo Eren para calmarla-. Pero ahora más que nada tu amigo te necesita.

Tomoe miro a Alexandre quien hablaba con Mikasa y pareció calmarse momentáneamente así como el pequeño movimiento de la tierra.

-Lo siento, creo que es por haber usado mucho mis poderes -mintió mirando su mano que estaba quemada por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

Ambos niños fueron llevados al cuartel donde aguardaron junto a Levi a quien le toco darle la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

-Alex, entiendo si me odias -dijo Levi al terminar de contarle los hechos y el motivo por el que decidió salvar a Armin.

-No lo hago -contesto y en su voz se escuchaba la tristeza que sentía-. Papá merecía descansar, pero prometo que yo continuare su lucha -dijo decidido mientras miraba el reloj.

-Tu único deber es ser feliz -dijo Levi y luego miro a su hija-. Temo que te falle, no protegí a tu madre.

-La trajiste con vida papá eso es lo importante -dijo Tomoe y ambos niños abrazaron a Levi.

-Ya pueden pasar, está consciente y pregunta por ustedes tres -dijo el médico y se hizo a un lado para que los tres ingresaran al cuarto.

-¡Mamá! -grito Tomoe y corrió a la cama donde estaba Hange quien estiro los brazos.

-Mi amor -dijo Hange abrazándola fuertemente.

-Me asfixias -se quejó Tomoe.

-Tía Hange -hablo Alexandre.

-Supongo que Levi ya te conto -dijo Hange y Alexandre asintió-. Ven cariño -pidió soltando a Tomoe y estirando sus brazos a los cuales Alexandre corrió y ya envuelto en ellos comenzó a llorar-. Calma, todo estará bien -dijo Hange mientras pasaba su mano por la cabellera castaña del niño-. Confía en mí, pronto todo estará bien -volvió a decirle recordando el dolor que había sentido tras la pérdida de sus padres al grado de intentar saltar desde lo alto de la muralla, cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser porque Erwin la detuvo aquella noche.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo tía Hange? -pregunto llorando mientras se aferraba a ella.

-Porque mis papas también perdieron a sus papas -contesto Tomoe abrasando a Alexandre recordando como Hange le había contado aquellas historias cuando habían viajado a la ciudad subterránea por primera vez.

-Es todo por hoy -interrumpió Levi al notar el agotamiento reflejado en el rostro de Hange-. Déjenla descansar, mañana podrán verla.

-Mamá ¿Tu ojo estará bien? -pregunto Tomoe poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su madre mientras inspeccionaba el vendaje.

-Temo que no amor, cuando ocurrió la explosión el vidrio de mis lentes se rompió y los fragmentos se incrustaron en el iris, eso significa que no volveré a ver.

-Lo siento mucho mamá -dijo Tomoe recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Hange.

-Está bien amor, de todas formas mi vista era horrible.

-Pero ya no serás la cuatro ojos de papá.

-Tu madre siempre será mi cuatro ojos -dijo Levi mirando a Hange, aunque sentía culpa por todo lo ocurrido y sabía que tenía una conversación con ella pendiente-. Ahora dejen a los adultos solos.

Tomoe y Alexandre bajaron de la cama de Hange y caminaron a la salida no sin antes mirar una última vez a Hange quien les sonrió.

Levi cerró la puerta y camino hacia Hange para después tomar su mano.

-Adelante habla -dijo Levi.

-Ya no tiene importancia -dijo Hange.

-Estas furiosa porque elegí a Armin y no a Erwin.

-No, ya no -contesto Hange-. Solo me preocupa Alex.

-Estará bien, es fuerte ¿Tu estarás bien?

-No, bueno no lo sé, no sé cómo ser comandante -confeso asustada.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lograras y yo te apoyare.

* * *

Hange no estaba recuperada del todo, pero estuvo de pie antes porque tenía que hacer algo antes de ir al funeral de Erwin.

-No puede entrar -le dijo una mujer de la servidumbre a Hange, pero a ella no le importo y entro al cuarto donde Marie estaba metida en la cama rodeada de un montón de papeles sucios.

-¡Arriba, levántate! -le grito Hange abriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz del sol a la habitación sumida en penumbra.

-¡Lárgate! -le grito arrojándole una almohada.

-Vamos Marie, no me hagas sacarte de esa cama a la fuerza.

-Solo déjame, no sé ni siquiera porque estás aquí.

-Por ti y por Alex -contesto Hange para después voltear el colchón dejando a Marie en el suelo.

-¡Estas loca! -le grito y en lugar de levantarse ella permaneció en el suelo.

-Mírate, te ves patética -le dijo Hange con doble intención.

-Ponte en mi lugar ¿Qué harías si Levi o Tomoe murieran?

-Estar triste, pero eso no me impediría actuar -contesto Hange-. Lloraría y después continuaría porque en esta vida debes pelear, la vida no es justa y siempre te va a dar en donde más te duele, pero es tu deber seguir adelante por ti y sobre todo por Alex, vamos Marie, piensa en tu hijo, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir ¡Se la madre que Alex necesita!

-¡Ya basta, solo déjame! -le grito mientras lloraba.

-Eres patética y débil ¿Dónde está la Marie que pelea con uñas y dientes? ¿Dónde está la Marie que primero moriría antes de permanecer todo el día en la cama en esas fachas?

Marie apretó los puños y se puso de pie mientras se tambaleaba.

-Eres la peor persona del mundo ¿lo sabias? -dijo en cuanto estuvo de pie y erguida con la barbilla en alto.

-Ahora vístete, tienes un funeral al cual ir.

-¿Para qué? -pregunto Marie-. Su cuerpo está en Shiganshina.

-En realidad la legión hizo un segundo viaje a Shiganshina apoyados por la policía militar y las tropas de guarnición -dijo Hange-. Después de todo nuestros soldados merecían regresar a casa y tener una sepultura adecuada.

.

Varios asistieron al funeral de Erwin para presentar sus condolencias a Alexandre quien fue acompañado por Marie. Hange dijo las últimas palabras de despedida, hicieron los 21 disparos y doblaron la bandera para entregársela a Alexandre junto con Marie.

-¿Crees que estará bien? -pregunto Levi mientras veía a madre e hijo juntos.

-Si, Marie solo necesitaba una ayuda -contesto Hange.

-Pues yo no estoy bien -dijo Tomoe-. Alex se va a mudar y no tendré con quien jugar. Exijo una hermana.

* * *

Llego diciembre y todos se preparaban para la cena familiar que festejarían los de la legión.

-Tome apresúrate, se nos hace tarde -dijo Levi entrando al cuarto de su hija y al hacerlo noto que estaba triste sentada en el suelo y continuaba sin cambiarse sosteniendo entre sus manos el vestido blanco que su tía Nifa le había regalado-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque extrañas a Alex? O ¿Quizás es por Nifa? -pregunto y Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

-Manche el vestido y mamá me matara así que podría ser mi último día sobre la tierra -dijo Tomoe y le mostro el vestido blanco a su padre.

-Ya veo -dijo Levi tomándolo-. Así que jugaste con el vestido cuando sabias que no debías hacerlo.

-Lo siento papá -dijo Tomoe.

-Bueno nada que el bicarbonato no quite -dijo Levi tras inspeccionar la mancha.

Levi se puso manos a la obra para dejar el vestido limpio y mientras lo hacía había ordenado a Armin distraer a Hange hasta que su hija estuvo lista.

-Sera nuestro secreto -dijo Levi al ver a su hija en aquel vestido ampón blanco con un moño rojo atado a su cintura-. Luces como todo un angelito, pero veo que algo más te preocupa.

-Vino el comandante Zackly -confeso Tomoe.

-Si, ya lo sé, tu madre me detuvo de ir a partirle la cara a ese viejo maldito.

-No hizo nada malo, solo que no logro entender ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en mí? -pregunto.

-Supongo que es hora de la plática -dijo Levi sentándose en la cama y su hija hizo lo mismo-. Te conozco y no pararas hasta encontrar una respuesta -él la miro y luego soltó un suspiro-. Cuando la muralla María cayó los altos mandos estaban asustados y necesitaban soldados fuertes que derrotaran a los titanes para recuperar el territorio perdido.

-Como tú -dijo Tomoe.

-Exacto, de hecho, al comandante Zackly se le ocurrió la idea de que debería dedicarme a procrear hijos -dicho esto se arrepintió de haberlo contado.

-Descuida, mamá me conto como se hacen los bebes -dijo Tomoe al notar el rostro de su padre.

-Tu madre es una insensata, mira que hablarle a una niña de cuatro años sobre eso.

-Es biología -argumento Tomoe-. Todos los animales lo hacen.

-Como sea, el punto es que esa idea me parecía una mierda y el comandante sabía que la rechazaría, así que por eso aquella idea jamás fue propuesta y yo me entere gracias a Erwin, pero existía un problema porque para ese entonces tu ya estabas en camino y es por eso te mantuvimos oculta para que el gobierno no te apartara de nosotros o te usara para sus fines egoístas porque como ya lo habrás notado eres muy especial, tienes la inteligencia de tu madre y mis habilidades.

-Temen que me utilicen como soldado -dijo Tomoe-. Pero yo no soy de cristal, yo podría ser un soldado.

Tomoe enseguida enfureció y más por aquella decisión de sus padres.

-Solo quiero que lleves una vida normal, quiero protegerte.

-¿Una vida normal? Gracias a eso nos atacaron los titanes a tía Nifa y a mí y no pude hacer nada.

Levi recordó aquel día y lo impotente que se sentía.

-Tienes cuatro años, eres muy joven y si tanto quieres morir entonces enlístate, pero no podrás hacerlo hasta los doce, hasta entonces debes conformarte con crecer como una niña normal.

-¡No soy normal! -grito.

-Lo eres, eres como cualquier persona -alego calmado-. Solo mírate al espejo y lo veras, aunque ¿Sabes lo que veo? -pregunto y su hija negó-. Veo a un pequeño ángel muy especial que le da luz a este mundo.

-Puede que en el exterior parezca una niña normal -dijo Tomoe bajando la mirada-. Pero no lo soy en el interior.

Levi agarro la barbilla de Tomoe para que lo viera y entonces le dijo.

-Ser diferente no es malo. Ser diferente significa que aspiras a algo más y déjame decirte que las personas diferentes son las mejores porque ellas son las que pueden hacer un cambio y para ello no necesitas usar un arma.

-Como Eren -dijo Tomoe-. Él no es un monstruo, solo es diferente, tiene un gran poder y gracias a él la humanidad se salvará.

-Yo pensaba más en tu madre y todas las vidas que ha salvado con sus ideas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me darán una hermana?

-No lo sé, todo puede pasar -dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y Tome también lo hizo tomando la mano de Levi-. Vamos o tu madre diseccionara a Armin antes de Navidad.

Todos festejaron con una gran cena y a media noche Tomoe y Hange sacaron un pastel para festejar el cumpleaños de Levi hasta que el cansancio les hizo ir a todos a dormir.

.

-Estoy tan cansada -dijo Hange dejándose caer en la cama-. No tiene mucho desde mi nombramiento y ya no soporto tanto papeleo.

-Yo puedo ayúdate -se ofreció Levi.

-Mejor ayúdame quitándome la bota, he llegado al punto que ni eso puedo hacer -dijo estirando su pierna.

-Creo que deberíamos posponer la idea de un segundo hijo -dijo Levi en cuanto logro quitarle el zapato-. Con tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer no creo que nos queden energías o tiempo para eso.

-Pero Tomoe se siente tan sola -dijo Hange incorporándose-. Ella siempre tuvo a Alexandre a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos intentándolo? -pregunto acercándose al rostro de Hange.

-Desde antes de la coronación de Historia -recordó Hange disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos-. Aun así…

Hange estaba por besar a Levi cuando él se apartó.

-Oye mañana Tomoe se divertirá, ira al orfanato y jugará con varios niños, quizás ahora que se sabe su existencia debería ser hora de que se mude al cuartel y más si estarás sepultada entre tantas obligaciones de comandante.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a ese título -dijo mirando hacia el cajón donde estaba guardada la corbata de bolo.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque pronto llegaran nuevos reclutas y también deberías aprender a controlarte porque estos nuevos reclutas no saben que su comandante es una torpe cuatro ojos loca y amante de los titanes.

-Bueno entonces capitán Levi le ordeno que venga aquí en este instante y cumpla con sus deberes -bromeo Hange palpando la cama.

Levi regreso al lado de Hange en un instante para después besarla.

-Que el poder no se te suba a la cabeza -le dijo en cuanto dejo sus labios y procedió a desabotonar la blusa de Hange.

-Sera divertido, podre ordenarte cualquier cosa y tendrás que hacerlo sin rechistar.

Levi descendió hacia su cuello mientras que la despojaba de su blusa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Hubiera sido divertido ser la comandante cuando te negabas a atrapar un titan para mis experimentos -continúo hablando Hange mientras sentía los labios de Levi en contacto con su piel-. Entonces no hubieras podido negarte.

-Solo guarda silencio, eres molesta -le dijo antes de volverse a apoderar de sus labios pues sabía que era la única forma de callarla.

* * *

Levi y Hange miraban jugar a Tomoe con varios niños al igual que los de la 104 y entonces Hange tuvo una idea.

-Levi adoptemos -soltó de golpe esta propuesta y él la miro sin decir nada-. No tenemos tiempo para tener un bebe y aunque lo tuviéramos este no podría hacerle compañía a Tomoe así que ¿Qué opinas?

-No importa lo que yo opine o lo que creas que es lo mejor contesto regresando su mirada con dirección a su hija-. Es lo que piense Tomoe al respecto ¿Crees que le gustara la idea?

.

Mientras ambos padres discutían el tema de la adopción Tomoe había terminado de contar y se dispuso a buscar a los demás jugadores encontrando rápidamente a varios niños al igual que a Sasha, Connie y Jean.

-No es posible que nos encontrara tan rápido -dijo Sasha triste por haber sido descubierta.

-Tonta hasta yo podía haberte encontrado ¿A quién se le ocurre esconderse detrás de un árbol? -dijo Connie.

-No deberíamos estar jugando estas niñerías -se quejó Floch-. ¿Acaso tienen cinco años?

-Floch porque no vas, te escondes y así le pedimos a Tomoe que nunca te encuentre -dijo Jean.

-¡Los encontré! -grito Tomoe encontrando a Armin y a Mikasa subidos en la rama de un árbol.

-Oye ¿Por qué estabas oculto con Mikasa? -reclamo Jean.

-Porque somos amigos y no sabía dónde ocultarme así que la seguí -contesto Armin.

-¿Dónde está Eren? -pregunto Mikasa mientras veía a todos lados.

-Nadie sabe, el único lugar que no hemos buscado es en el granero -contesto Connie.

-Pero las reglas del juego decían que esa era zona prohibida para esconderse ya que podía ser peligroso para los niños -dijo Armin.

Todos estaban distraídos discutiendo las normas del juego o en otros asuntos y fue por ello que nadie noto como Tomoe se adentraba al granero solo para encontrar a Eren abrasando a Historia.

-Tomoe -dijo Historia señalando a la niña y Eren se giró para mirar.

-Pequeña guerrera no es lo que parece… no le digas a Mikasa -dijo Eren soltando a Historia y parecía muy nervioso.

Tomoe salió del lugar y camino sin rumbo lejos de todos sentándose bajo un árbol debido a que sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y que algo en su interior se rompia.

**Una disculpa por no actualizar High School, prometo que a más tardar el jueves estaré subiendo un capitulo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tomoe**

**Parte 3**

**I'm so tired of pretending  
Where's my happy ending?**

**I followed all the rules  
I drew inside the lines  
I never asked for anything that wasn't mine  
I waited patiently for my time  
But when it finally came  
He called her name**

_TRADUCCIÓN:_ Estoy tan cansada de fingir. ¿Dónde está mi final feliz? Seguí todas las reglas, dibuje dentro de las líneas, nunca pedí nada que no fuera mío, espere paciente mi momento, pero cuando finalmente llego él llamo su nombre.

Tomoe había visto a Eren abrasado a Historia y en ese instante entendió algo y era que para Eren ella siempre sería una niña, no era difícil entenderlo porque cuando ella tuviera quince entones él tendría veinticinco años y probablemente estaría casado, las matemáticas siempre eran parte importante en la vida y las estaba notando ahora porque además ella debía recordar que Eren solo viviría hasta los veinticuatro años debido a la maldición de Ymir.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -pregunto Eren a Tomoe y ella asintió tomando él asiento a su lado debajo del árbol.

-Escucha lo que viste… Historia y yo…

-¿Te gusta? Porque a mi no me agrada, pero supongo que es linda y es amable -dijo Tomoe sin mirar a Eren.

-Claro que no me gusta, solo estábamos conversando y le brindaba mi apoyo a una amiga -dijo Eren sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa con Mikasa? Ella es linda y muy hábil, no tanto como papá, pero…

-Mikasa es... bueno ella es importante para mi -confeso sonrojándose levemente-. Digo tú también eres importante para mi, eres mi hermanita menor a la cual siempre voy a proteger y querer -agrego de inmediato.

Tomoe abrazo a Eren y sonrió tras meditar todo pues estaba más que claro que a Eren le gustaba Mikasa y ya también había dejado claro que ella siempre seria su hermanita.

-Yo también prometo protegerte Eren.

Eren miro a la pequeña y sonrió mientras pensaba que haría lo que fuera por garantizarle un futuro lleno de libertad.

En ese momento una bola de nieve impacto en el rostro de Eren y volteo a ver quién era el responsable notando que se trataba de Armin quien tenía una segunda bola en la mano y se la lanzo.

-Vas a pagar caro Armin -dijo Tomoe poniéndose de pie y refugiándose detrás del árbol al igual que Eren.

Todos comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve y Tomoe corrió hacia el lago congelado seguida por Eren quien le pedía que regresara.

Tomoe se detuvo y fue cuando sintió como el hielo comenzaba a cuartearse.

-¡Quédate ahí Tomoe! -grito Eren y la niña miro debajo de sus pies.

-Eren -pronuncio su nombre asustada.

El hielo se rompió sumergiendo a Tomoe y Eren corrió a su rescate zambulléndose en el agua congelada.

\- ¡Eren no! -grito Mikasa y se quedó unos segundos esperando que saliera, pero no lo hizo así que se quitó el abrigo desesperada y dispuesta a meterse a buscarlo cuando el hielo se rompió a unos metros de distancia saliendo de este Eren con Tomoe.

-¡Eren! -grito Mikasa corriendo hacia ellos.

-Mikasa espera, el hielo -advirtió Armin, aunque sabía que su amiga lo ignoraría.

-¡Mikasa es peligroso! -grito Jean corriendo detrás de ella.

-Y ahora Jean -dijo Armin para después correr detrás de sus amigos.

-Eren -volvió a llamar Mikasa en cuanto estuvo a su lado y lo toco esperando encontrarlo muerto de frio, más sin embargo su piel desprendía vapor y su cuerpo se encontraba caliente-. Buena idea usar el calor de los titanes -dijo Mikasa ayudándolo a levantarse para después agacharse e inspeccionar a Tomoe-. Tomoe ¿estás bien? -pregunto mostrando preocupación por la pequeña mientras la revisaba.

-Si -logro decir a pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

-¡Tomoe! -grito Hange quien de inmediato llego acompañada de Levi empujando a los adolescentes que la rodeaban-. ¿Estás bien hija? ¿Tienes algo? -pregunto histérica mientras la revisaba y noto como su cuerpo no estaba congelado a pesar de haber caído en el agua fría. Aun así, Levi se quitó su abrigo y lo coloco sobre su hija al mismo tiempo que la cargaba.

-Eren uso sus poderes para salvarla -explico Mikasa.

-Ya veo, bien pensado Eren -dijo Armin-. Con el calor que logra generar tu cuerpo lograste romper el hielo y también evitaste que murieran de hipotermia.

-No yo no… -dijo Eren sin apartar la vista de Tomoe.

-Gracias Eren -dijo Hange abrazándolo.

* * *

Ya en casa Hange se encargó de regañar a su hija y explicarle los peligros del hielo.

-¿Y si te llegaba a pasar algo? ¿Qué sería de tu padre y de mí? -pregunto molesta Hange mientras tapaba a Tomoe con la cobija.

-Hange -interrumpió Eren tocando la puerta que estaba abierta.

-No, esta jovencita esta castigada -dijo Hange de inmediato.

-Por favor comandante solo unos minutos -pidió Eren y Hange dudo un instante, pero al final accedió dejándolos solos.

-No quiero hablar -dijo Tomoe bajando la cabeza.

Eren camino hacia la cama y se sentó.

-Oye pequeña guerrera tu y yo siempre hemos hablado de un montón de cosas y recuerdo que no hace mucho una niña pequeña me dijo que si necesitaba hablar ella escucharía. Ese día pensé que debía estar muy mal como para escuchar los consejos de una niña de cuatro años, pero me ayudaste mucho ese día y quiero regresarte el favor.

Eren miro las manos de Tomoe que agarraban con fuerza la cobija y recordó como ella había roto el hielo para poder salir a la superficie y que el calor que emano de su cuerpo era parecido al de los titanes. Por lo que al pensar en esto estiro su mano para tocar las de Tomoe logrando notar que estaban hirviendo como la piel de un titan.

-¿Qué es…?

Eren no pudo terminar la frase pues estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que veía.

-No lo sé, cuando me cure de la enfermedad comencé a notarlo y a veces siento como si fuera a explotar, pero me concentro y desaparece -explico Tomoe mirando sus manos y tras cerrar los ojos y respirar Eren las tocó nuevamente y noto que estaban a una temperatura normal.

-Es como si te estuvieras transformando en un titan -dijo Eren mirándola y reconociendo la sensación que él tenía cada vez que se trasformaba.

-No le digas a mamá -pidió Tomoe.

-Oye es tu madre, ella no te haría daño -dijo Eren sin dejar de mirar a Tomoe.

-¡No me mires así! -le grito.

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Como si fuera un monstruo! -dijo antes de llorar.

-Oye mi pequeña guerrera tú no eres un monstruo -dijo Eren abrazándola-. Nunca serás un monstruo para mí.

-Tu tampoco lo eres para mi Eren -dijo Tomoe intentando dejar de llorar.

-Escucha, te voy a prometer cinco cosas a cambio de que tú me prometas otras -dijo soltándola para mirarla a los ojos y limpiarle las lágrimas-. Numero uno yo siempre voy a cuidarte y no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, numero dos prometo escucharte, número tres hare lo que sea por mantenerte a salvo, número cuatro prometo que mientras viva nunca te dejare sola y la última, pero no menos importante es que yo siempre te voy a querer sin importar nada. Todo esto a cambio de estas condiciones y son que confíes en mí a pesar de que las demás personas no lo hagan o digan cosas malas, pero sobre todo que nunca me olvides si llego a morir y recuerdes lo mucho que te amo.

* * *

-Y recuerden que quiero una hermana -dijo Tomoe a sus padres por millonésima vez mientras caminaban a la salida-. Ahora que lo pienso yo soy la que debería elegir.

-No, tu aguardaras y nosotros seremos quienes decidamos -dijo Hange.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Tomoe.

-Porque tú no podrías decidirte -dijo Hange riendo.

-Es que todos merecen ser felices ¿no lo crees mamá?

-Claro, pero no podemos adoptarlos a todos -contesto Hange.

Ambos partieron y Tomoe los despidió mientras los veía alejarse.

Hange y Levi llegaron con los Blouse quienes eran los padres de Sasha y los encargados de cuidar de los niños del orfanato.

-Capitán, comandante -saludo estrechando sus manos-. La reina me pidió que los ayudara para que tomaran esta importante decisión, ahora el proceso de selección es un poco difícil porque generalmente las parejas no saben lo que quieren.

-Una niña -contesto Hange-. Queremos que sea la mejor amiga de nuestra hija y ella ha insistido mucho en que quiere una hermana porque ya tiene un hermano o lo más parecido a eso.

-Bueno pues las niñas ahora estan en el patio jugando así que son libes de ir e interactuar con ellas porque así podrán conocerlas mejor.

Pero resulto que aquella selección no sería tan sencilla como hubieran esperado y comenzaron a sentirse agobiados por lo que decidieron entrar para tomar un respiro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Levi? son tantas y cada una es especial.

-Ese es el problema, no importa a la que elijamos pues nos sentiremos culpables por las demás.

-Yo podría ayudar -dijo una niña castaña detrás de ellos.

Lucia desalineada con la ropa sucia y el cabello despeinado por lo que a Levi le pareció que se parecía mucho a Hange ya que incluso usaba lentes y llevaba un libro en las manos.

-Si buscan a alguien simpática esa es Kaya, ella perdió a su madre por culpa de un titan y fue salvada por un miembro de la legión de exploración por lo que se llevaría bien con ustedes -dijo al notar los uniformes de ambos adultos-. Pero si lo que buscan es alguien atlético esta Sofia quien es la mejor en deportes, claro que al final no importa a quien elijan porque puedo garantizarles que cualquiera de ellas es grandiosa.

-¿Por qué estas adentro y no afuera con el resto? -pregunto Levi.

-No me gusta el exterior y menos el invierno porque me trae malos recuerdos -contesto la niña mirando a la ventana como si recordara algo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Hange sonriéndole.

-Mirai -contesto ella.

Hange y Levi intercambiaron miradas y lo supieron de inmediato.

.

-Mirai es… complicada -dijo el padre de Sasha-. Es rebelde y no respeta las normas.

-Tiene problemas de conducta, eso no significa que sea mala -dijo Levi recordando a Alexandre.

-Su historia en realidad es triste, ella y su madre vivían en la calle hasta que enfermaron por la epidemia -explico pasándoles el expediente de la niña-. Su madre murió antes de que recibieran las medicinas y ella fue una de las pocas en sobrevivir.

Levi de inmediato se identificó con Mirai, una niña pobre que había perdido a su madre por culpa de una enfermedad y Hange también la asocio al pasado de Levi dándose cuenta de que Mirai era lo que habían buscado.

Al siguiente día llevaron a Tomoe para que conviviera con Mirai y resultó que ya se conocían además de que se llevaron perfectamente bien, por lo que Levi y Hange firmaron los papeles ese día y al siguiente Mirai se instaló en el lugar que vivía Tomoe siendo también recibida con alegría por los chicos de la 104.

-Pero recuerda que Eren es mío -advirtió Tomoe.

-¿Armin estará disponible? -pregunto Mirai mirando al rubio que se sonrojo enseguida.

Incluso Alexandre se llevó bien con Mirai cuando la conoció el día que fue de visita a para el cumpleaños de Tomoe a pesar de que se sintió un poco celoso.

Y así los días pasaron hasta que después de seis años de que la muralla María cayera la legión estaba lista nuevamente para salir fuera de los muros y adentrarse al territorio desconocido.

-Pórtense bien -advirtió Hange-. Quiero que cuando regrese me leas todo un libro.

-Yo le ayudare -dijo Tomoe abrazando a Mirai.

-Ahora quiero un abraso de mis dos princesas -pidió estirando los brazos y ambas niñas se lanzaron a ellos-. En cuanto a ti jovencito -dijo Hange mirando a Alexandre-. Pórtate bien -pidió para después abrazarlo.

-Tía Hange ya soy grande -dijo Alexandre molesto.

Levi también se despidió de los tres niños y después se reunieron con el resto de la legión para dar inicio con la quincuagésima octava expedición de la legión de exploración.

Cabalgaron por horas y en ningún momento se toparon más que con un titan que se movía arrastrándose.

Al cabo de un tiempo los caballos se cansaron y Hange ordeno detenerse para descansar y reanudar la expedición durante el día.

-Creo que tenías razón y al parecer todos los titanes se colaron dentro de las murallas, lo que significa que tu invento termino por eliminarlos, así que deberíamos festejar -dijo Levi a Hange en cuanto estuvieron solos en su tienda.

-Festejaremos la libertad cuando realmente la tengamos -dijo Hange sin despegar la mirada de un documento el cual Levi se lo arrebato.

-No hablo de eso torpe -dijo escondiendo el documento detrás suyo pues Hange deseaba arrebatárselo-. Me refiero a que oficialmente hemos cumplido la lista de Hange Zoe.

En ese momento Hange sonrió al recordar aquella vez, ella estaba asustada por el embarazo, pensaba que no sería buena madre y que interferiría con su deber de soldado dentro de la legión y entonces Levi había encontrado la lista entendiendo que ella podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera como madre y soldado al mismo tiempo.

-Pero la lista cambio -dijo Hange recordando la boda de Nanaba y Mike.

-Entonces centrémonos en cumplir esa ¿Cuáles eran sus puntos?

-Tener un baile lento, ver crecer a Tomoe, acompañarla en su boda, sostener en brazos a mi nieto, tener una casa donde podamos ser una familia donde plantaríamos un árbol y tu construirás la casa en este, publicar un libro, envejecer juntos y ser libres.

-¿Podemos descartar la parte de la boda y los nietos? -pregunto Levi no muy contento con la idea-. Ponte a pensar en que existe un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que esos nietos lleven el apellido Smith y otro cincuenta de que se apelliden Jaeger.

-No seas ridículo, claro que nunca llevarían el apellido Jaeger -dijo Hange riendo.

-¿Qué te parece si solo incluimos seis puntos en la lista? -propuso Levi-. Tener nuestro baile lento, ver crecer a nuestras hijas, tener un hogar, plantar el dichoso árbol y envejecer juntos mientras disfrutamos de nuestra libertad.

-Me agrada ese plan a futuro -dijo Hange.

Al día siguiente emprendieron camino nuevamente y por la tarde finalmente lograron llegar al mar donde todos disfrutaron de la arena y el agua infinita que parecia extenderse hasta el horizonte, además de que Hange encontró un sinfín de cosas interesantes dentro de esta.

-No lo toques, podría ser venenoso -advirtió Levi desde la playa mientras que Hange se había arriesgado a entrar al mar sin dudarlo-. Y será mejor que salgas en este momento.

-Pero Levi, mira todas estas cosas ¿Qué será esto? -pregunto mientras inspeccionaba una concha.

-Suficiente -dijo entrando con cautela al agua mojándose las botas y cargando a Hange sobre su hombro.

-Bájame Levi, es una orden de tu comandante -exigió divertida mientras pataleaba logrando que ambos cayeran y en ese momento llego una ola que los empapo logrando que Hange comenzara a reír ruidosamente.

-Cállate torpe, es tu culpa -dijo Levi arrojándole agua.

-Me muero por mostrarle esto a los niños -dijo Hange mirando al horizonte y pensando en cómo Tomoe, Mirai y Alexandre disfrutarían de aquel lugar.

* * *

La restauración en Shiganshina termino y los habitantes regresaron, incluso comenzaron a realizar proyectos de poblados fuera de las murallas ahora que no existían más titanes.

En cuanto a Hange, ella continuo sus investigaciones con los poderes de Eren y Armin además de establecer un puesto de vigilancia en el mar a espera de los enemigos quienes no tardaron en aparecer en sus barcos los cuales eran detenidos por Eren y su tripulación era tomada como prisionera hasta que conocieron a Yelena y Onyankopon quienes eran emisarios de Zeke mejor conocido como el titan bestia y quienes llevaban una propuesta de paz que discutieron los altos mandos rechazándola de inmediato.

Eren miraba jugar a Tomoe, Mirai y Alexandre en la arena mientras construían un castillo a esperas de noticias sobre la reunión cuando llego Hange.

-¿Se portan bien? -pregunto Hange mirando el mismo panorama que veía Eren.

-Algo, Alexandre destruyo el castillo que estaban armando y después de ser golpeado por Mirai decidió ponerse a ayudar en la reconstrucción -contesto Eren.

Hange sonrió e intento tomar asiento en el suelo junto a él, pero incluso hacer esa actividad le conto un poco de trabajo.

-Yo le ayudo -se ofreció enseguida.

-Eren estoy embarazada, pero eso no me vuelve inútil -alego logrando sentarse para después soltar un gran suspiro-. Mes con mes me la haces más difícil pequeño -dijo acariciando su panza la cual ya era muy notoria.

-Falta poco ¿Ya eligieron nombre?

-La lista se logró reducir a cincuenta posibles nombres -contestó Hange.

Eren y Hange continuaron mirando aquella imagen de los niños jugando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para después ponerse de pie y continuar con sus deberes reuniéndose con Onyankopon y Yelena.

-Y como puede ver la siguiente semana podremos iniciar con la construcción de las vías -dijo emocionado Onyankopon a Hange mientras veían los planos acercándose mucho a ella.

-Oye, pon tu distancia chico -reclamo Tomoe quien acompañaba a su madre.

Onyankopon se alejó un poco más y Tomoe dejo de mirarlo con ojos asesinos.

-Idéntica al padre -bromeo al ver a la niña-. Eso me recuerda que todo está listo para recibir la visita de la señora Azumabito, así como miembros importantes de la nación de Hizuru.

-Es bueno escucharlo porque ya estan llegando -dijo Hange mientras caminaban por el puerto y a lo lejos se veía el barco con el emblema de la familia Azumabito en las velas.

El barco toco puerto y pronto varias personas bajaron, pero quien iba al frente era una mujer un poco mayor de edad que vestía un kimono y su cabello negro estaba recogido en un chongo.

-Bienvenida señora Azumabito -saludo Hange.

-Comandante Zoe supongo y… -hablo la mujer y miro a Tomoe.

-Mi hija, Tomoe Ackerman Zoe -presento.

-¿Ha dicho Ackerman? -pregunto un hombre detrás del resto y se abrió paso entre el pequeño grupo.

El hombre era más viejo incluso que la mujer frente a Hange y tenía una larga barba blanca como su cabello, además de que vestía diferente del resto.

-Comandante Zoe le presento al gran maestro Pai Ackerman -presento Kiyomi y él hombre hizo una leve inclinación al frente para mostrar respeto, después de eso se acercó a Tomoe mientras la inspeccionaba meticulosamente.

-Ackerman -dijo tras terminar su evaluación.

-Si, así es -contesto Hange.

El hombre se acercó y hablo en voz baja con Kiyomi mientras que Tomoe intentaba escuchar y Hange aguardaba.

-El maestro Pai dice que está sorprendido de que su hija presentara el despertar a tan corta edad -dijo Azumabito.

-Bueno Tomoe siempre ha sido especial a pesar de su edad -contesto Hange.

-No, no entiende -dijo Azumabito-. Para el clan Ackerman es una deshonra que presente el despertar y todavía más si lo ha hecho a tan corta edad.

Hange estaba por hablar cuando de entre el pequeño grupo apareció un hombre con un cuchillo corriendo hacia Hange mientras gritaba.

-¡Muere demonio! -grito alzando el brazo con la intención de clavarle la daga a Hange quien deseaba esquivarlo, pero debido a su condición sus movimientos eran lentos.

Afortunadamente para ella no fue necesario actuar pues Tomoe intervino rápidamente tumbando al atacante con movimientos de defensa aprendidos.

-¡No toques a mi madre! -grito furiosa y todos sintieron como la madera sobre la que estaban parados comenzaba a moverse y crujir entrando en pánico temiendo que se fuera a caer todo el muelle.

-¡Suéltame, quema! -grito el atacante retorciéndose del dolor mientras Tomoe lo sujetaba.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba y entonces el maestro Pai se agacho.

-Debes serenar tu mente -le dijo calmado y todo parecio estar en calma nuevamente hasta que Eren apareció y aparto a Tomoe.

-Tranquila, ven conmigo -pidió cargándola mientras el atacante era esposado por Onyankopon y Hange logro ver que donde su hija lo había sujetado ahora tenía una gran quemada.

* * *

-Eren quiero saber qué fue lo que paso -exigió Hange en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

-No puedo -dijo Eren.

-Eren soy no estoy tan ciega pese a que ya no tengo un ojo y que el otro no ve con claridad.

-Es que se lo prometí a Tomoe -dijo Eren moviéndose incomodo en su asiento.

-Eren soy su madre, me preocupa, ahora habla.

-Creo que ella… creo que… -Eren se debatía entre hablar o no y al ver el rostro de Hange decidió hacerlo-. Creo que presenta inicios de poderes titan -logro decir-. Es que a veces su cuerpo sube de temperatura como la piel de un titan y es como yo me siento antes de convertirme.

-Mi hija no es un titan cambiante -alego confundida, aunque eso explicaba la quemada del hombre.

-Ella me conto que cuando enfermo tuvo un sueño, uno en el que la visitaba y le prometía que todo estaría bien y que después de eso sintió un piquete en su antebrazo, al día siguiente estaba sana.

-¿Tú la visitaste? -pregunto recordando aquel día y como su hija había mencionado a Eren.

-No, ese día estuve con el capitán, pero quizás otra persona parecida a mi entro y le inyectó algo a Tomoe.

-No digas tonterías Eren ¿para que alguien haría eso? -pregunto, aunque su respuesta era una que intentaba borrar de su cabeza y esta era simple.

-Para salvarla -dijo Eren como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Tomoe estaba enferma gravemente y después se curó como si nada.

-Tonterías, ahora sal y no digas nada de esto a nadie -pidió Hange y Eren la dejo sola sumergida en sus dudas las cuales aclaro en cuanto comparo una muestra de sangre de Tomoe con la de Eren encontrando semejanza en algunos aspectos.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Levi mirando a Hange aguardando un resultado.

-Bueno la sangre Ackerman como sabes no es diferente a la nuestra, pero cuando una persona es portadora de un poder titan digamos que la composición de su sangre cambia drásticamente -explico Hange.

-Sáltate las malditas lecciones, solo dime ¿Nuestra hija tiene o no poderes titan?

-Si y no -contesto ella-. Su estado es más parecido al de la mamá de Connie, es decir, si ella se llega a transformar en titan…

-No habrá vuelta atrás, se quedará así a menos que se trague a un titan cambiante -dijo Levi tratando de no imaginarse ese acontecimiento pues sabía que si llegaba a pasar no dudaría en darle a Eren o a Armin para salvarla-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, es decir, ella lleva mucho tiempo con esto y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta ahora así que ¿Qué posibilidades existen de que pierda el control?


	27. Chapter 27

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 24**

**Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Di que me amas cada momento. Gira mi cabeza hablando del verano. Di que me necesitas aquí contigo ahora y siempre. Prométeme que todo lo que dices es cierto. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

**Nota: Esta es la continuación de la historia, el capitulo cuarto donde Tomoe no muere lo tendrán después.**

El viaje al salir de las murallas fue tranquilo, no se toparon con ningún titan en kilómetros y el único que lograron ver era un titan que se arrastraba lentamente debido a que apenas podía moverse.

Les tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, pero finalmente lograron llegar al mar.

Todos al mirar la inmensa masa de agua que se extendía hasta el horizonte corrieron alegres sin preocuparse de los posibles peligros salvo Levi quien se quedó desde la playa vigilando de cerca a Hange y no debido a que era su comandante, sino porque a pesar de todo la seguía amando aunque para ella él se hubiera convertido simplemente en un amigo y era debido a solo dos factores, el primero consistía en que tenían que llevarse bien por el bienestar de Mirai y el segundo era que de todos los veteranos solo quedaban ellos dos.

Después de la exitosa misión al mar la legión de reconocimiento regreso entera por primera vez en la historia. Todos festejaron y más porque regresaron con una gran noticia y era que finalmente la amenaza de los titanes se había terminado.

Eren los miraba festejar y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pensar que eran unos tontos, los titanes eran el menor de sus problemas pues él había visto el futuro y en este una guerra contra el mundo entero era inevitable.

-Tomoe, creo que es mejor así -dijo dejando una concha de mar en el lugar donde descansaba la pequeña que una vez había sido su adoración-. Este mundo es cruel y ahora ya nada te puede hacer daño.

-Eren -llamo Hange detrás de él-. Pensé que estarías celebrando con todos los demás.

-No podía -contesto sin mirarla-. Hoy se festeja algo más importante.

-Lo sé -Hange camino a su lado y dejo una flor al lado del regalo de Eren y de un ramo de flores-. No soy la primera en venir -dijo al notar el ramo y supo de inmediato que ese había sido Levi.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña guerrera -dijo Eren pasando su mano por la lápida de Tomoe para despues retirarse.

Los meses avanzaron y ante la amenaza de una inminente guerra Zackly decidió reducir a la mitad la edad mínima de reclutamiento pasando de doce a seis años por lo que Alexandre no tardo en alistarse siguiendo los deseos de su padre a pesar de que Hange intento convencerlo de no hacerlo.

En cuanto a Hange, ella continuo sus investigaciones con los poderes de Eren y Armin además de establecer un puesto de vigilancia en el mar a espera de los enemigos quienes no tardaron en aparecer en sus barcos los cuales eran detenidos por Eren y su tripulación era tomada como prisionera hasta que conocieron a Yelena y Onyankopon quienes eran emisarios de Zeke mejor conocido como el titan bestia y quienes llevaban una propuesta de paz que discutieron los altos mandos rechazándola de inmediato regresando al campamento para comunicarle esta decisión a Yelena.

-¿Cómo resulto todo? -pregunto Onyankopon en cuanto Hange descendió de su caballo.

-Nada bien -contesto ella agotada de cabalgar por días en completo silencio pues su única compañía durante ese viaje había sido Levi y no tenían mucho que decir salvo intercambiar algunas palabras respecto a Mirai o Alexandre.

-Luce agotada, le preparare un poco de café y le ayudare con el trabajo -se ofreció enseguida sonriéndole y mirándola de una forma que a Levi le disgusto.

Él podía ver a través de esa amabilidad y sabía lo que ese chico tramaba, pero no podía culparlo, Hange era una mujer que se ganaba el afecto y admiración de los hombres sin siquiera intentarlo ya fuera por su belleza, inteligencia o carisma, pero ninguno podía evitar caer enamorado y eso era lo que podía ver en esa sonrisa y mirada, no cabía duda de que Onyankopon estaba enamorado de Hange.

-Además si lo desea puedo llevarle la comida a su tienda y así trabajara mientras come -propuso.

Llevarle la comida y ayudarla con el trabajo, eso dejo pensando a Levi mientras su sangre hervía pues ese era su trabajo desde antes de que fueran marido y mujer.

-Gracias, eso me gustaría -contesto de inmediato Hange y se retiró mientras Levi se limitaba a verla alejarse en compañía de ese hombre.

-¿Qué tal Mirai? -pregunto Onyankopon mientras se alejaban.

-Bien, sabes le agradaste mucho el día que te conoció -contesto Hange.

.

Hange trabajo durante un par de horas y comenzó a sentirse agobiada por lo que decidió salir a dar una caminata a la playa con el propósito de alejarse de todo esperando dejar sus problemas atrás sin imaginarse que esa caminata le ayudaría bastante.

Ella miro el oleaje y el sol, era tan hermoso todo y solo podía tener un pensamiento y era que deseaba que Levi estuviera a su lado logrando soltar una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla cayendo a la suave arena. Hange lo amaba y odiaba la distancia entre ellos además de que le parecía gracioso pues solo había cambiado una muralla física por una interna, ahora que podían salir de las murallas y sentirse libres en realidad sentía todo lo contrario, se sentía prisionera en ese cargo que nunca había deseado y odiaba reprimir sus sentimientos por Levi.

.

Onyankopon entro a la tienda de Hange con el café, pero se sorprendió al no verla. Recorrió todo el campamento preguntando y resulto que nadie la había visto incluso Levi quien de inmediato se preocupó.

-¿Cómo que nadie la ha visto? -pregunto Levi molesto-. Se suponía que tu estabas con ella.

-Si, pero salí solo unos minutos y a mi regreso no estaba.

-¿Algún signo de pelea en su tienda? -pregunto preocupado pues sabía que dormían a unos centímetros de distancia de posibles enemigos.

-Ninguno, es decir, todo está tirado, pero eso es lo normal en la comandante -contesto Onyankopon.

-Tu revisa por la playa, yo revisare en el primero del campamento con la ayuda de mi escuadrón -ordeno Levi y Onyankopon asintió sintiendo que todo estaría bien, él había escuchado hablar del escuadrón de misiones especiales del capitán Levi y según esto ellos eran el grupo de elit de la legión de exploración, asesinos de titanes y grandiosos guerreros, por lo que sabía que encontrarían a Hange sin problema y de estar en peligro ellos la salvarían.

Enseguida Onyankopon siguió a Levi a donde estaba su escuadrón sentado alrededor de la fogata y camino a ellos para darles instrucciones.

Mikasa estaba sobre Eren quien la apartaba y discutía con ella sobre tratarlo como niño, Armin se había quedado dormido al igual que Floch cuando se suponía que era su turno de vigilar, Jean discutía con Eren por tratar mal a Mikasa y Connie hacia movimientos ridículos de lucha tratando de impresionar a Sasha quien se estaba comiendo todo.

-Con estos movimientos ningún Marleano podrá vencerme -dijo Connie parándose sobre un pie y perdiendo el equilibrio terminando en el suelo haciendo que Jean dejara la discusión para ponerse a reír.

-Que idiota -dijo riendo mientras señalaba y se burlaba de Connie despertando a Armin y Floch.

-¡Que pasa! -pregunto Armin asustado en cuanto despertó.

-¡Oye chica papa es la cena de todos! -grito Floch al ver a Sasha devorando la cena e intento arrebatarle la comida, pero Sasha le mordió la mano.

-Mocosos idiotas -regaño Levi sintiendo vergüenza y extrañando a su antiguo escuadrón-. Digo, escuadrón Levi, escuadrón Hange, tienen una misión.

-Claro capitán -contestaron poniéndose de pie enseguida y saludando con el puño en el corazón.

-Su comandante está perdida y nadie la ha visto -informo-. Escuadrón Hange revisen el área norte -Connie, Sasha y Floch asintieron-. Mientras tanto mi escuadrón revisara el área sur a excepción de Jean quien acompañara al otro escuadrón.

Todos se dispersaron enseguida tomando sus equipos chocando los unos con los otros y Onyankopon miro sorprendido.

-¿Seguro que saben lo que hacen? -pregunto desconfiado.

-Sobrevivieron al titan femenino y enfrentaron dos veces al titan colosal y acorazado -defendió Levi-. Se que parecen idiotas, pero Armin es inteligente, Mikasa pose la fuerza, Eren la determinación, Jean sabe liderear, Sasha es buena rastreando y Connie tiene un gran oído -enlisto.

-¿Y Floch? -pregunto Onyankopon.

-Cada grupo tiene a su inútil -contesto Levi-. Hange tiene que lidiar con el idiota de Floch y yo con Eren.

.

Hange miraba el paisaje con una gran sonrisa sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando su amigo la llamo.

-Comandante, aquí esta, todos la hemos estado buscando -dijo su amigo y ella se percató de que ya era de noche.

-Necesitaba tiempo a solas -confeso.

-Todos se han retirado a descansar, pero yo he logrado guardarle algo de comer, incluso me enfrente a Sasha -mintió con el propósito de levantarle el ánimo.

-Que valiente -dijo riendo-. Vamos.

Hange miro a su amigo mientras se preguntaba si algún día lograría olvidar a Levi o si simplemente estaban destinados a estar juntos ya fuera en ese mundo o en otro. Ella sabía que podía llegar a morir en la inminente guerra contra Mare y de ser así entonces no quería que Levi sufriera su perdida. Lo mejor era que no estuvieran juntos, por ello después de cenar y estando a solas en la fogata con Oyankopon fue que decidió besarlo sabiendo que Levi la miraba, pues ella siempre podía sentir cuando aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba estaban fijos en ella.

-Comandante -logro decir sorprendido por aquel beso.

-Yo… perdona -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie y alejándose apresurada.

Hange acababa de besar a Onyankopon y no sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa, más sabiendo que Levi los miraba.

Sentía como su corazón se agitaba y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Se sentía traidora porque cuando Erwin la había besado antes de partir a Shiganshina había sido sin su consentimiento y ahora era ella quien se había acercado a Onyankopon tras verlo sonreír mientras la miraba completamente embelesado entendiendo que no solo había lastimado a Levi tal como era su intención, sino que tambien estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su amigo.

Ella entro en su tienda para meditar las cosas y tomo asiento frente a su escritorio tomando unas hojas para centrarse en su trabajo, quizás así dejaría de pensar en ese beso, aunque no funciono ya que fue interrumpida por Levi quien entro sin anunciarse y lucia enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto Hange fingiendo estar molesta.

-Te he visto con ese idiota -dijo Levi acercándose a Hange.

-No es de tu incumbencia -contesto ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

Levi entonces la tomó de la muñeca fuertemente obligándola a verlo y ponerse de pie. Hange examino su rostro, ella sabía que a pesar de lucir furioso probablemente su corazón estaba destrozado.

-Levi, suéltame -ordeno Hange mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

-No hasta que me digas ¿Qué pretendes? Dime ¿Siquiera sientes algo por él o lo has hecho solo para destrozarme? -pregunto dejando su muñeca para sostenerla de los hombros.

-¿Quieres saber? pues la respuesta es si -contesto furiosa.

-¿Si que idiota?

-Si siento algo por él -aclaro desviando la mirada.

-¡Mentirosa! -le grito tomándola de la coleta y atrayendo su rostro al de él para besarla desesperadamente.

Levi invadió la boca de Hange con su lengua y parecía no dar tregua a pesar de que ella lo golpeaba con sus puños en el pecho para alejarlo fallando en ese intento hasta que la soltó para tomar una merecida bocanada de aire.

-Levi suéltame, te lo ordena tu comandante -exigió Hange.

-Entonces mándame a un calabozo si te place -dijo Levi besando el cuello de ella.

-Levi no por favor -pidió Hange, pero ya no hacia el intento de apartarlo en su lugar sus manos rodearon su cuello y disfruto de la sensación de los labios del hombre que amaba en su cuello.

Al ver que ya no era rechazado él decidió arriesgarse y avanzar más cargándola y llevándola a la cama.

-Levi, no -volvió a decir Hange derramando unas lágrimas mientras su compañero comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa-. Se supone que debes odiarme -continúo diciendo a pesar de que ya no hacia el intento por detenerlo.

-Jamás podría odiarte -le dijo al oído.

-Claro que sí, ya no somos los mismos, hemos hecho tantas cosas que ya no te conozco y tú tampoco a mi -contesto pensando en el gran secreto que le guardaba.

Ella levanto la mirada y en ese preciso instante sus miradas se cruzaron, en las cuales pudieron ver reflejado el deseo y el sentimiento de cada uno tal como había pasado la primera ves que habían estado juntos.

Hange se maldijo por lo que estaba por hacer, pero no podía contenerse, simplemente ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad, había soportado un año infernal y ahora su cuerpo y mente no le obedecían mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo había soportado Levi esos dos años de deseo? recordando tiempo ataras cuando se limitaban a ser simples amigos. En definitiva ella no era tan fuerte.

Se había jurado que lograría hacer que Levi ala odiara y así no sufriera su perdida, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? si ni siquiera ella era capaz de odiarlo a pesar de pensar en todas las diucones y desgracias que comenzó a enlistar en su mente mientras Levi besaba su abdomen desnudo.

Él era el culpable de la muerte de su escuadrón, él había elegido salvar a Armin en lugar de Erwin y él había dejado escapar al titan bestia… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía ya pensar en eso pues su cerebro estaba concentrado en otra parte.

Levi descendió repartiendo besos a lo largo del cuerpo de Hange hasta llegar a los pantalones los cuales bajo lentamente continuando con su camino esperando que ella en cualquier momento lo apartara.

Hange había dejado de razonar, lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Levi, sus labios y sus caricias sobre su piel tal como era antes cuando Tomoe vivía, cuando sus únicas preocupaciones eran el regresar vivos de las expediciones o incluso todavía mucho tiempo atrás cuando la muralla María había caído y que a pesar de eso ambos disfrutaban de incontables noches llenas de pasión desenfrenada.

-Hange -pronuncio su nombre mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Estoy bien -contesto disfrutando de sentir el contacto de su cuerpo y de tener su rostro tan cerca del de ella-. Te amo demasiado -se animó a pronunciar estas palabras-. Te extrañe tanto -dijo enredando sus dedos en su negra cabellera.

La mirada de Levi descendió mirando el cuello de Hange notando que todavía tenía el collar dándose cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas, ella jamás lo había dejado de amar.

-¿Por qué quieres que te odie? -pregunto besando su hombro donde estaba la cicatriz hecha por Traute y recordando aquella sensación. Su corazón se había detenido de solo verla herida y ya más tarde reflexiono que moriría si llegaba a perderla encontrando la respuesta a su pregunta-. Temes que muera de agonía si llego a perderte, pero ¿Puedes culparme? Cada persona que he querido la he perdido, solo me quedas tu.

-No es verdad -dijo pensando en que aun tenia a Mirai, Alex y su escuadrón-. Pero ya no hablemos -pidió levantando levemente su cabeza para besarlo mientras sus manos desabotonaban la camisa impecablemente blanca de Levi.

Hange paso sus dedos por el torso desnudo de Levi mientras él sentía como su piel ardía ante el contacto que tanto había extrañado.

Él tambien repaso el cuerpo de Hange. Las pecas y viejas heridas que conocía de memoria seguían ahí, pero tambien descubrió nuevas cicatrices e intento memorizarlas pensando que ella tenía razón en parte, ambos ya no se conocían tan bien, a veces le costaba trabajo descifrar lo que ella pensaba o encontrar una explicación a sus acciones como el hecho de dejar el trabajo solo para ir a dar una larga caminata por la playa sola o su afán de querer que la odiara.

Y recordó que incluso existía una parte de ella que ahora desconocía, por lo que dirigió su mano a la altura del parche y antes de que lograra quitárselo ella lo detuvo sujetando su mano.

-No -dijo firmemente.

-Hange, no me interesa como lusca.

Hange asintió y soltó su mano. Levi le quito los lentes seguido del parche y miro aquellos ojos que tanto le cautivaban solo que uno ahora estaba marcado por una pequeña cicatriz a lo largo de su ojo que había perdido el color quedando por completo blanco además de que noto que ahora sus ojos carecían de ese brillo, de esa vida que emanaba Hange.

-No está mal, eres demasiado exagerada al usar ese parche -hablo para despues besar delicadamente su ojo herido.

-No es por como lusca -contesto sonriendo-. Es porque ahora este ojo es más sensible a la luz tanto del sol como la artificial.

-Ahí está -dijo sin apartar la mirada-. La sonrisa que tanto amo, tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla.

-No es verdad, si he sonreído, no soy una amargada como tu -bromeo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sonreías, pero lo hacías forzadamente -dijo Levi tomando la mano de Hange y besando su dorso.

Hange se apodero nuevamente de sus labios y Levi acariciaba la espalda de Hange por debajo de la blusa sintiendo su columna así como su cadera con la otra mano, ella estaba más flaca y quizás era debido a que ahora ya no la molestaba insistiéndole en que comiera pues pensó que Onyankopon ya se encargaba de eso, lo cual al parecer no era así y eso le hizo sonreír internamente pues sabía que era el único que lograba que aquella mujer testaruda que tanto amaba comiera algo.

Su mano se dirigió a la enredada cabellera castaña en un intento de quitarle la liga que lo ataba y al lograrlo su cabello cayó libremente a la altura de sus hombros acariciándolo y haciendo una nota mental que debía de bañarla en cuanto terminaran pues lo tenía grasoso y era quizás porque seguramente llevaba días sin bañarse, pero no le importaba, por él Hange podía estar cubierta de lodo y es no evitaría que la hiciera suya esa noche.

Sus corazones palpitaban agitados al igual que su respiración. Habían deseado tanto estar juntos que las caricias y besos ya no les eran suficientes. En algún punto la ropa había terminado en el suelo dispersa y ahora se encontraban completamente desnudos sintiendo el contacto de piel contra piel.

Hange gemía y su rostro se ponía colorado causándole una gran excitación a Levi quien no podía recordar la última vez en la que habían estado así. La deseaba desesperadamente y por sus movimientos podía entender que ella tambien lo deseaba por lo que ya no pudo esperar más y la penetro haciendo que Hange soltara un gran gemido que ahogo con un beso.

Hange lo sujeto del cuello deseando reducir la distancia entre ellos mientras que sus piernas se enredaban a la cintura de Levi.

Por su parte Levi acariciaba una de sus piernas y su otro brazo rodeaba a Hange mientras la embestía disfrutando la sensación de estar nuevamente juntos.

Hange se sentía demasiado excitada, llamaba el nombre de Levi y arañaba su espalda sucumbiendo finalmente ante el orgasmo.

Levi continuo con las envestidas ahora más rápidas y profundas mientras disfrutaba de cada sensación que Hange le ofrecía, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, podía oler el perfume tan característico de ella, sentir como cada parte de su piel ansiaba el tacto de Hange, incluso escuchar su voz llamándolo era embriagante a sus oídos, así como el sabor de sus labios.

Ambos llegaron al clímax soltando un último gemido de placer. Levi apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Hange y escucho tanto su corazón como su respiración mientras ella acariciaba su cabella negra.

-Levi -lo llamo dulcemente y él solo hizo un sonido para indicarle que la escuchaba-. Sabes, he estado pensando y creo que la vida es demasiado corta para amarte solo en una, por eso prometo buscarte en la siguiente, solo no me olvides.

-¿Ahora que mierda se te metió en ese torpe cerebro tuyo torpe cuatro ojos? -pregunto incorporándose para mirar su rostro.

-Pues eso, yo sé que existe otra vida y de ser así quiero que me prometas que vas a recordarme y que no pararas hasta encontrarme.

Levi la miro y supo que algo le ocultaba, pero no deseaba discutir así que solo asintió.

-En esta y en cualquier otra vida prometo amarte siempre -dijo juntando su frente con la de ella-. Pero me molesto el hecho de que digieras que ya no me conoces porque si no lo haces entonces nadie lo hace.

-Lo dije por tonta -contesto Hange.

Pronto ella se quedó dormida y él se puso de pie comenzando a vestirse pues dentro de poco le tocaría verificar que los encargados de vigilar no se hubieran quedado dormidos como el caso de Floch y Armin.

-Levi -se quejó Hange con los ojos todavía cerrados estirando su brazo en un intento de que regresara a la cama y a su lado.

-Regresare en unos minutos -le dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

Camino unos pasos y se topó de frente a Onyankopon quien sabia de donde venia Levi.

-No son horas de trabajar -dijo Levi molesto al verlo recordando el beso-. Ella está cansada, si entiendes ¿cierto?

-Entiendo más de lo que cree capitán -contesto Onyankopon retando a Levi con la mirada y la mandíbula tensa-. Ella me conto todo, sobre la muerte de su hija y sobre usted ¿Tambien va a matarme por besarla?

-Erwin era mi amigo -dijo molesto-. Pero dime ¿Qué se siente meterse con una mujer casada?

-No lo sé, usted dígame ¿Qué se siente meterse con la pareja de su amigo?

-Tsk imbécil, veo que alguien tiene ganas de morir.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y parecía que estaban a nada de comenzar a golpearse, pero entonces Onyankopon sonrió.

-En fin, que tenga buena noche capitán -dijo girándose y dando dos pasos antes de detenerse y girarse para verlo nuevamente-. Y para que lo sepa, yo la amo y no voy a rendirme.

.

Al día siguiente Hange se despertó notando el cuerpo de Levi a su lado. Él seguía dormido y dejo que continuara así mientras que ella se vestía dando una rápida mirada al espejo notando una marca en el cuello.

-Maldito enano -maldijo en voz alta y luego miro a Levi quien se despertó.

-Olvidaba que eras tan escandalosa por las mañanas -dijo incorporándose y mirándola.

-Tu eres un maldito, mira esto -dijo regresando a la cama y mostrándole el moretón que tenía en el cuello-. ¿Cómo voy a ver a los demás hoy con esto?

-Déjate el cabello suelto -sugirió tomando un mechón entre sus dedos.

-Lo notaran, nunca lo traigo suelto.

-Puedes decir que es para que se te seque porque antes de cualquier cosa tú vas a tomar un baño.

-Solo llevo cuatro días sin bañarme -alego.

-Torpe eso es demasiado tiempo -regaño.

-No parecía importante anoche, lo cual me lleva a recordar que has roto tus promesas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te negabas a tocarme si no estaba limpia y por ello insistías en bañarme -dijo mientras recordaba aquel día-. Tambien dijiste que nunca volverías a meterte en mi cama.

-Tsk eres fastidiosa -dijo desviando la mirada.

-Pero así me amas -dijo Hange riendo.

**Y finalmente nuestra parejita se ha reconciliado. Ahora un dato sobre este capítulo es que de acuerdo a los eventos de High School Hange de la otra dimensión ya viajo a este mundo y conoció a nuestra loca de los titanes y le conto sobre su muerte lo que impulso a Hange a besar a Onyankopon esperando que Levi la odiara y así no sufriera cuando ella ya no estuviera. Por otra parte, lamento spoilear a aquellos que no han leído High School, una disculpa, bueno ahora ya saben que no tendrá un lindo final y lamento decirles esto, pero Hange muere por culpa de… no diré pues ya fueron demasiados spoilers.**


	28. Chapter 28

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 25**

**Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame ser tu luz. Estas a salvo, nadie te encontrara. Tus miedos estan muy lejos de ti.

Despues de una ducha obligada Hange continuo con sus deberes y lo primero en la lista era evaluar a los prisioneros de Mare cosa que no le entusiasmaba pues tendría que ver a Onyankopon.

-Buenos días comandante -saludo su amigo con una gran sonrisa y al verla se sonrojo pues noto que lucía linda con el cabello suelto.

-Lamento el retraso -dijo avergonzada recordando lo de la noche anterior.

-No hay problema, veo que tomo un baño para distraerse y relajarse.

-Ah sí, ya lo necesitaba -contesto evitando contacto visual-. Escucha sobre lo de anoche…

-No pensé que quisiera hablar del tema -dijo su amigo acercándose a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Cometí un error y yo quería disculparme -dijo triste y por la incomodidad del momento paso su cabello detrás de su oreja olvidando la marca en el cuello.

Onyankpon la miro y enseguida estiro su mano para apartar el cabello.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto Hange apartándose al dar un paso atrás antes de que la tocara.

-Esa marca -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Te ha lastimado? Dime y juro que…

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto tapándose el cuello con su mano.

-No soy idiota, ayer vi salir al capitán de tu tienda y entiendo, estan casados, pero hasta donde sé él fue un imbécil.

-No sé de dónde has sacado todo eso -alego Hange-. Yo te hable de Levi y te conté sobre mi hija, pero en ningún momento mencione que fuera un imbécil.

-No hacía falta, me basta ver la forma en la que te trata -dijo molesto recordando como siempre la molestaba llamándola torpe o cuatro ojos además de la miraba seria que le lanzaba todo el tiempo-. Es grosero contigo y te dejo en un momento de tristeza.

-Él no es grosero -defendió Hange-. Son nuestros apodos y no pretendo que los entiendas, para él yo soy su torpe cuatro ojos y para mi él es mi enano idiota.

-Pero esa marca… para él solo eres su propiedad.

-Por supuesto que no -contesto pensando en que en realidad Levi siempre se refería a ella como su única reina-. Y bueno esto fue por… bueno el calor del momento, ya sabes -dijo avergonzada.

-No puedo creer que lo defiendas.

-Es porque tú no lo conoces -dijo más calmada, tomo aire y sonrió-. Levi jamás ha sido el ser más expresivo, pero esta errado aquel que diga que es un ser sin sentimientos. Sabes él ha perdido a muchas personas que ha amado a lo largo de su vida como su madre cuando era un niño, sus amigos e incluso su hija -Hange entonces se sintió destrozada, si había un ser sin sentimientos en esa relación que tenían era ella porque lo había apartado centrada en su tristeza olvidando que para Levi Tomoe era su adoración, él amaba a su hija sobre todas las cosas, incluso más de lo que podía amarla a ella.

-Comandante Hange -llamo Onyankopon preocupado al ver como ella comenzaba a llorar.

-Es sabido por todos que Levi tiene una obsesión con la limpieza, más sin embargo jamás dudo en sostener la mano de un soldado herido y cubierto de sangre en sus últimos segundos de vida, incluso podía decir que era el único aparte de Erwin que conocía a todos los miembros dentro de la legión y sabia sus historias y eso era debido a que siempre ha sido bueno escuchando mientras los demás nos limitamos solo a hablar y aunque piensen que es un ser frio puedo recordar las infinidades de veces que lo he visto reír o llorar.

-No lo sabía -dijo Onyankopon avergonzado pues había juzgado a Levi sin conocerlo realmente-. Para mí era más fácil el pensar que era un hombre despreciable porque eso me hacía sentir con cierta ventaja -confeso-. Pensé que si el capitán era malo eso me convertía en la mejor opción para ti Hange porque debes saber que yo estoy enamorado de ti.

-Pero yo amo a Levi -dijo secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste?

-Porque quería que me odiara -confeso-. Quería que terminara de alejarse de mi para hacer su vida y ser feliz, quien sabe quizás volverse a enamorar.

-Entiendo.

-Lamento haberte lastimado, no era mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos.

-Está bien -contesto tomando la mano de Hange-. Puedo entender pues sé que son afortunados aquellos que encuentran el otro extremo de su hilo rojo.

-¿Hilo rojo? -pregunto Hange.

-Es una leyenda que puedo contarle mientras trabajamos.

Hange asintió y sonrió.

Ambos continuaron con el trabajo revisando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y que los de Mare recibieran un trato digno y por la tarde ella regreso al campamento topándose con Armin.

-Comandante, que bueno que la veo, ha venido de visita Mirai y el capitán me pidió que le recordara -dijo Armin.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que hoy es fin de semana y que vendría -dijo dándose un golpecito en la frente con su palma-. Gracias Armin.

Hange camino en busca de Mirai y la encontró jugando en el mar con Levi. Ella recogía conchas y cada concha que encontraba se la enseñaba entusiasmada a Levi para despues entregársela metiéndola en una cubeta.

-Y esta según el libro que me dio Onyankopon es un gasterópodo -dijo examinándola.

Mirai amaba leer desde que Hange le había enseñado y podía devorar en cuestión de horas todo tipo de libros convirtiéndose en un cerebro andante como Hange, además de que era demasiado desordenada como ella lo cual a Levi le parecía divertido, pues quien no supiera la historia real podría afirmar que Hange era su madre biológica.

-Muy bien Mirai -dijo Hange contenta-. Pero explícale a Levi porque esa cocha pertenece a ese tipo.

Mirai asintió y miro a Levi ilusionada mientras tomaba aire para poder soltar todo un discurso con un montón de palabras.

-Existen dos tipos de conchas marinas, los Gasterópodos y los Bivalvos, los primeros son llamados comúnmente caracolas y tienen solo una concha mientras que los segundos tienen dos conchas como las almejas, dentro de estos dos tipos existen diferentes clasificaciones de conformidad con su forma o color, por ejemplo, esta -dijo mostrando la caracola que tenía en la mano-. Es una turritella.

Levi inspecciono la caracola en forma de cono alargado.

-Tambien estan la calilla como la que tiene el tío Armin y tambien esta… -ella medito intentando recordar.

-Las que usan los cangrejos -susurro Hange para darle una pista.

-Claro, Tritón del Atlántico -dijo contenta- y del lado de los Bivalvos existe la almeja, la oreja del mar y… -ella se quedó pensando intentando recordar.

-Está bien Mirai -dijo Hange acariciando su cabeza y despeinándola-. Son demasiadas.

-Tambien se me sus propiedades, usos y como se forman -dijo orgullosa.

-Veo que te ha encantado el tema del mar -dijo Levi mirando con felicidad a Mirai.

-Es un tema muy extenso y desconocido por lo que me agrada -contesto.

-Es raro igual que tu -dijo Alexandre quien cargaba una mochila al hombro y miraba con desaprobación a Mirai.

-Alex, no me digas que de nuevo has sido suspendido -dijo Hange al ver su ojo morado.

-¿Qué más da? -contesto molesto.

-Pues Shadis me ha dicho que si continuas así entonces no le quedara más opción que darte de baja.

-Shadis no sabe nada, se supone que debemos de aprender a defendernos, no es mi culpa que no lo sepan hacer.

-No todos recibieron entrenamiento de un Ackerman -alego Hange caminando hacia Alexandre-. Ahora iremos por algo para bajarte esa inflamación y debes prometer ya no pelearte -regaño mientras una parte de ella sentía angustia por Alexandre, él estaba perdiendo su camino poco a poco y siempre se veía involucrado en peleas-. Además debiste avisarnos que vendrías, el camino es largo hasta aquí.

-No soy un niño -alego apartando la mano de Hange cuando intento hacerle un mimo-. Y tío Levi me dijo que si alguien me molestaba entonces le pateara la cara.

-Papá no diría algo así -alego Mirai.

-¿Tú qué sabes sapo apestoso? -insulto Alexandre.

-Alex -regaño Hange-. Discúlpate.

-No pretendo hacer tal cosa -contesto el niño cruzándose de brazos.

Levi soltó un suspiro y camino decidido hacia Alexandre cargándolo fácilmente como si fuera un costal.

-¡Tío Levi bájame, ya no soy un niñito!

-Bueno chico rudo vamos a ver qué tal esta tu condición física porque ni pienses que vas a quedarte de flojo todo este fin de semana de suspensión -dijo llevándoselo en contra de su voluntad y al cabo de unas horas Alexandre cayó rendido y se quedó dormido como roca.

Despues se aseguró que Mirai tambien estuviera durmiendo y regreso con Hange a quien encontró trabajando.

-¿Todo ben con Alex? -pregunto Hange sin despegar la mirada del documento que tenía en sus manos.

-Está bien, solo está enfadado con la vida, no lo culpo, su madre se ha vuelto loca.

-Pobre Marie, Nile dijo que intento cortarse las venas y por eso ahora la vigilan constantemente además de mantenerla con medicinas todo el tiempo.

-Oye no puedes culparte por lo que le paso a Marie -dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de Hange como símbolo de apoyo.

-A veces pienso que fue mi culpa. Marie necesitaba una amiga, quizás si yo la hubiera apoyado entonces ella no se hubiera sentido tan sola y con la necesidad de matarse.

-No es tu culpa, ella era una egoísta desde antes ¿Qué clase de mujer abandona a su hijo de apenas unas semanas de vida?

-Pero recapacito, ella estaba dispuesta a ser la madre que Alex necesitaba e incluso estaba dispuesta a dejar a Nile por Erwin.

-Ese es tu gran defecto -dijo Levi inclinándose para besar su mejilla-. Eres demasiado noble y es lo que más amo de ti. Tú ves el mundo de forma diferente, para ti no existe negro y blanco, todo tiene un color propio. Incluso antes de saber que los titanes eran humanos tu ya pensabas que existía algo más detrás de todo.

Hange sonrió, pues en esas palabras Levi le había dicho que amaba más sus defectos que virtudes y aun así se sintió mal.

-Siento que les he fallado a todos mis seres queridos comenzando por ti -dijo poniéndose de pie y rodeando el cuello de Levi con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su hombro-. Fui muy injusta, tu amabas a Tomoe más que nadie en el mundo y no estuve a tu lado cuando más me necesitaste.

-Siempre has estado para mi cuando más te he necesitado -contesto Levi correspondiendo el abrazo abrazándola de la cintura-. Cuando perdí a Farlan e Isabel tú me animaste a continuar, cuando perdí a mi escuadrón tu continuaste a mi lado y no solo yo perdí a Tomoe, tu tambien lo hiciste, tú eras su madre, la llevaste en tu vientre por meses y no solo eso, sino que además pasaste el embarazo sola.

-Bueno no estuve sola totalmente -interrumpió Hange-. Pero había veces en los que deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado como cuando sentí la primera patada de nuestra hija, era Navidad y estaba sentada leyendo pensando en tu cumpleaños y de repente Tomoe pateo y lo primero que paso por mi mente fue "desearía que Levi pudiera sentirla moverse."

-Lamento no haber estado presente -dijo aferrándose más a Hange.

-Incluso cuando estaba por nacer tenía demasiado miedo y solo quería que sujetaras mi mano porque siempre has sido mi fortaleza -dijo soltando una lágrima-. Tú confiabas en mí y Tomoe murió porque no encontré una cura.

-Basta, basta de culparte o culparme, nuestra hija murió y no fue por culpa de alguien, simplemente fue la naturaleza.

Hange asintió y continuó abrazada a Levi por un instante más.

-Ahora deberías dormir, porque mañana te toca lidiar con Alexandre.

-Bien, pero no es justo porque entonces eso significa que tu cuidaras de Mirai -dijo soltándolo y pensando que no seria buena idea que Mirai y Alexandre convivieran mucho durante ese fin de semana ya que ambos se odiaban a muerte.

-Ah ya veo, alguien esta celosa.

-Claro que no -dijo dándole la espalda a Levi, pero despues giro su cabeza para mirarlo notando que le lanzaba una mirada de incredulidad-. Algo, pero es porque yo la amo con todo mi corazón, pero ella…

-Ella tambien te ama.

-Eso lo sé, solo que me duele ver como a ti te llama papá y a mí solo Hange -confeso triste.

-Entiende que le es más sencillo conmigo porque no tuvo un padre así que no tiene con quien comparar, pero en tu caso ella quizás siente que al llamarte madre entonces estará traicionando a la suya.

-Pero no es justo.

-La vida no es justa, es cruel y llena de horrores -dijo abrazándola nuevamente-, pero bella al mismo tiempo porque existes tú. Ahora iré con Mirai a verificar que continúe dormida.

-¿Sigue teniendo esas pesadillas? -pregunto recordando que había noches en las que Mirai se despertaba gritando y llorando al recordar cosas que jamás le contaba a Hange y ella no le exigía que lo hiciera pues sabía que tarde o temprano ella se sentiría cómoda de hablar del tema con ella.

-Las pesadillas jamás se van -dijo soltándola-, solo aprendes a lidiar con ellas.

-Lo sé -contesto recordando como a veces Levi parecía tener un mal sueño e incluso ella en una que otra ocasión se despertaba asustada por soñar con la muerte de sus padres o amigos, pero también recordó en la mayoría de esas veces se tenían el uno al otro apoyándose, Levi era su luz y su refugio en medio de tanta oscuridad pues siempre se sentía segura a su lado.

-Sé que lo sabes -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Es porque nos conecta el hilo rojo -dijo sonriendo-. Cuando regreses te contare la historia, es muy linda.

* * *

Durante un año trabajaron codo a codo con Mare, incluso algunos de los que al inicio parecían ser enemigos se convirtieron en aliados y emplearon varias mejoras, entre ellas la construcción de un puerto el cual sería inaugurado con la visita de una persona importante de la nación de Hizuru.

-Existen tres caminos para evitar el retumbar de la tierra -dijo Azumabito de la nacion de Hizuru en cuanto estuvo a solas con los altos mandos-. El primer camino es mostrarles un poco del poder del retumbar liberando solo algunos titanes, el segundo es ayudar a Erdia a crecer como nación y alcanzar las demás potencias en armamento, pero eso resultaría prácticamente imposible y es debido a que se encuentran atrasados en tecnología al menos como 100 años y tomaría como mínimo 50 años el lograr alcanzar al mundo, lo que la vuelve menos viable y por ultimo existe la posibilidad de que Mare no ataque debido al temor del poder del retumbar, por lo que debemos de asegurar que durante el desarrollo bélico de Erdia se continúe con la herencia del titan fundador y de alguien con sangre real lo que me lleva a decirles que una condición de Zeke fue que el próximo en poseer el poder del titan bestia debía ser alguien de sangre real.

Escuchar esto hizo que Hange sintiera náuseas y se sumergió en un debate interno.

-Tomemos un descanso -sugirió Levi poniéndose de pie al notar la expresión de Hange y todos accedieron.

Hange salió de la sala y Levi la siguió hasta el jardín del palacio donde finalmente ella exploto.

-¡Es una locura! -dijo pateando una maceta que se rompió.

-¿También había una cucaracha? -bromeo al recordar aquella vez que rompió una mesa para sacar su frustración y alego que lo había hecho debido a que vio una cucaracha.

-Cállate Levi -regaño Hange rompiendo otra maseta.

-Estas rompiendo propiedad de l palacio -alego calmado aunque sabia que nada de lo que digiera haría que Hange se calmara o dejara de romper cosas ya que ella furiosa tenia tendencias destructivas.

-Nada garantiza que en 50 años tendremos una capacidad bélica formidable para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos y aun así eso no evitara que nuestros descendientes sigan siendo cazados y odiados por las naciones extranjeras y ya ni hablar de lo que propuso respecto a heredar el poder titan, imagina, hijos devorando a sus padres ¿Vale la pena el sufrimiento de tantas generaciones?

Levi estaba por hablar, pero Historia interrumpió.

-Comandante Hange aprecio su preocupación y como madre sé que esto le debe parecer imperdonable, más sin embargo yo entiendo que no existe ningún otro camino.

-Pero Historia… -alego, aunque enseguida guardo silencio.

-Es deber de un monarca el asegurar el bienestar de su pueblo.

-Aprecio tu sacrificio, pero aun sigues siendo una mocosa -dijo Levi enseguida-. No eres la única con sangre real, de acuerdo a los diarios de Grisha ese simio tambien tiene sangre real.

-Entiendo -dijo Hange-. Pero, aun así, eso no evita el hecho de que los desendientes de Zeke devoraran a sus padres y así continuamente solo para mantener la sangre real.

-Por mí no hay problema, que el simio la haga de progenitor junto a su descendencia y que los hijos de Historia se dediquen a gobernar -alego Levi.

-No me parece justo, Zeke podrá no ser digno de nuestro afecto, pero no es justo culpar a los hijos por los pecados de los padres.

-Si debemos sacrificar a alguien mejor que no sea uno de los nuestros -dijo Levi.

-Piensa que estas proponiendo lo que Zackly quería años atrás -dijo Hange furiosa-. Usar a Zeke como progenitor de varios niños con sangre real para fines bélicos.

-¡Es diferente! -grito Levi.

-¡¿En qué sentido?! -grito Hange.

-Capitán, comandante, aprecio sus opiniones -interrumpió Historia-. Comandante, sé que es una mujer buena y justa, pero en la guerra eso carece de importancia cuando es necesario asegurar el bienestar de un ser amado y es por eso que la idea del capitán no resulta tan mala.

-Historia…

-No, nada podrá hacerme cambiar de idea y la planteare en la reunión. Aceptaremos cualquier trato con Hizuru mientras que sea Zeke quien asegure el pasar el poder del titan bestia a su descendencia.

-Aun así, tendríamos que encontrar aluna mujer dispuesta a relacionarse con ese asesino -dijo Levi.

-Cualquiera aceptara con tal de recibir a cambio dinero -aseguro Historia pensando en su madre, en como jamás la había amado y que lo único que le importaba era mantener su vida cómoda la cual aseguraba al tener a Historia.

Azumabito partió con la propuesta o mejor dicho exigencia para Zeke y continuaron con las mejoras en Paradai como el establecer las vías del tren que conectaría a toda la isla de una forma más rápida y eficiente al transportar personas y recursos.

Todo parecía estar en orden hasta que recibieron la noticias de Hizuru donde argumentaban que ninguna nación estaba interesada en apoyarlos por lo que le toco a Hange ir a comunicar aquella noticia a Eren y sus amigos.

-Está más que claro que Hizuru pretende monopolizar los recursos de Paradai acorralándonos -explico Hange pues ella podía ver las segundas intenciones que tenían aquellos extranjeros.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? -pregunto Jean.

-Simple, somos de la legión de exploración, nuestro deber es salir y explorar -contesto Hange-. El mundo nos teme y es porque no nos conoce, para ellos somos monstruos así como nos lo parecían los titanes.

-¿Significa que finalmente saldremos al mundo? -pregunto entusiasmado Connie.

-Bueno primero tendrán que aprender algunas cosas sobre el mundo de afuera antes de salir o de lo contrario seremos descubiertos, pero si, vamos a viajar al otro lado del mar y veremos nuevas tierras -dijo entusiasmada Hange y todos parecieron también estarlo.

* * *

-¡Pelea, pelea! -gritaban los reclutas de diferentes edades formando un círculo mientras animaban a los dos oponentes hasta que se apartaron al ver a Levi y poco a poco guardaron silencio.

Alexandre estaba en el centro de la pelea y enfrentaba no a uno, sino a dos oponentes a quienes derribo de un solo golpe.

-¿Quién es el niño rico ahora? -dijo orgulloso Alexandre.

-Alexandre -regaño Levi parado detrás con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados.

-Tío Levi -dijo fingiendo inocencia.

.

-Es un mal educado -dijo Shadis molesto mientras los tres estaban en la oficina-. El otro día recibieron una visita del comandante Pixis -narro mirando con desaprobación a Alexandre-. Anda dile lo que le dijiste al comandante.

-El comandante pregunto sobre el significado de la palabra gobierno -dijo Alexandre fastidiado.

-Pero dile cual fue tu contestación -insistió Shadis y Alexandre roto los ojos.

-La autoridad que rige y controla a base de mentiras y explotación.

-Alexandre -regaño Levi.

-Después el comandante Shadis le pregunto de dónde venían esas ideas y el contesto…

-De su trasero -dijo reprimiendo la risa.

-El otro instructor intento castigarlo y él simplemente escapo con el uso indebido del equipo de maniobras además de que se le ha atrapado apostando y peleando en múltiples ocasiones. Toleraría esto de alguien más, pero él es un Smith y lamentablemente muchos reclutas lo siguen debido a su padre.

-Pues no más -dijo Levi mirándolo con desaprobación.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Alexandre confundido.

-Vas a tomarte un descanso del entrenamiento -contesto.

-¡No es justo!

-Déjame terminar -regaño nuevamente-. Tu entrenamiento acabo, a partir de una semana tu viajaras a Mare con la legión de exploración y demostraras que eres digno de ser parte de las alas de libertad.

-¡Super! -grito Alexandre.

-Serás evaluado por mí y por Hange y antes de que pienses que seremos amables contigo estas en un error, al final del viaje decidiremos tu futuro, si fracasas no podrás regresar a la instrucción, por ende, jamás serás cadete o formaras parte de ninguna división militar, pero si apruebas al momento de graduarte serás ascendido de inmediato a líder de escuadrón ¿Trato?

-Trato -dijo sin pensarlo estrechando la mano de Levi.

* * *

Tras esa charla con Shadis Levi regreso al cuartel para ir a buscar a Hange quien estaba en reunión con los otros comandantes y la reina, pero al llegar se topó con que la junta había terminado y que Hange ya no estaba en el lugar solo Pixis y Zackly.

-Ah capitán -saludo Pixis-. Es bueno verlo, así planeamos el viaje y los recursos que necesitaran.

-Tenemos todo listo para el numerito -aseguro Zackly-. Barco, provisiones y dinero enviado por Azumabito quien incluso accedió a recibirlos en su nación.

-Eso háblenlo con Hange -dijo Levi dispuesto a ir a buscarla.

-No podemos, la comandante Zoe no está, ella partido enseguida -dijo Pixis.

-¿De qué hablan? -pregunto Levi.

-Ella partió para poder tener una charla con Zeke al enterarse de que la propuesta de descendientes había sido declinada.

-¿Enviaron a mi esposa a un continente desconocido sola? -reclamo Levi.

Zackly y Pixis intercambiaron miradas, ahora que lo pensaban no había sido el movimiento más inteligente pues sabían cómo era Hange de explosiva y solo contaría con Onyankopon quien no sabía cómo controlarla.

-Descuide, ustedes se reunirán con ella en una semana -dijo Zackly.

-¿Dicen que todo está listo para el viaje? -pregunto Levi y ambos comandantes asintieron.

-Bien, los mocosos aprenderán todo lo necesario de ese mundo en el camino, pero ese barco zarpa ahora mismo -dijo Levi saliendo rápidamente esperando alcanzar a Hange antes de que se fuera.

Cabalgo deprisa y logro llegar al puerto donde vio a Hange subiendo la rampa del barco.

-¡Hange! -grito Levi y ella se detuvo.

-Levi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto confundida y esperaba que él no la hubiera logrado alcanzar pues sabía que no le permitiría viajar sola.

-¿Estas demente? -regaño bajando de Tormenta y caminando hacia ella.

-Vamos, no seas exagerado -dijo Hange.

-Tu no viajaras a ningún lado sin mi -insistió.

**Estamos por alcanzar el manga y llegar al final de nuestra historia, yo le calculo que faltan como seis capítulos. Y ahora pueden ver como la muerte de Tomoe no solo afecto a Levi y Hange, sino que como dijo Pau fue un efecto domino. Hange estaba triste y no ayudo a Marie a salir de su depresión por lo que ella se alejo de Alex dejándolo solo y volviéndose un niño rebelde, además como Levi y Hange estaban separados en esta linea no existe su otro hijo. **


	29. Chapter 29

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 26**

**All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Todo lo que quiero es libertad. Un mundo sin más noche y tú siempre a mi lado para abrasarme y ocultarme.

Mirai bajo del carruaje de un solo salto y lo primero que vio fue el enorme barco de vapor.

-Es sorprendente -dijo quedándose con la boca abierta-. ¿En serio viajaremos en eso papá? -pregunto mirando a Levi.

-Así es Mirai y estoy seguro de que deseas aprender cómo funciona, por ello hable con el capitán del barco y dijo que te dará un recorrido por este mostrándote la función de cada parte.

-¡Genial! -grito y corrió hacia la rampa de madera.

-Todo listo capitán -informo Eren.

-Bien, baja las maletas y tendrás la tarea de cuidar de Mirai durante el viaje ordeno Levi sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué yo? -protestó enseguida.

-Porque te lo ordeno -contesto lanzándole una mirada asesina y Eren asintió nervioso.

Muchos pensaban que era una locura que la legión de exploración viajara con dos niños a un lugar desconocido y lleno de enemigos, así como de peligros, pero Levi y Hange llegaron a la conclusión de que ese viaje le ayudaría a Alexandre en un cambio de actitud y tampoco deseaban dejar sola a Mirai.

-No, esas cajas no van ahí, llévenlas al camarote -ordeno Hange caminando por la cubierta mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden-. Alex ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? -pidió Hange señalando una caja mientras continuaba tachando cosas de la lista.

-¿Tengo que? -pregunto molesto soltando la flecha y dando en el blanco que era unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Mirai quedando la flecha incrustada en una pared.

Mirai soltó un grito por el susto y luego miro furiosa al chico que reía a carcajadas.

-¡Alex! -grito molesta Mirai.

-Cadete Alexandre Smith -regaño Hange-. Punto menos por holgazanear, dos menos por atacar a un miembro de su equipo y tres por desobedecer una orden directa de su comandante. Le quedan cuatro puntos, llega a cero y se acabó ¿Me he dado a entender?

-Si comandante -dijo Alexandre enseguida llevando su puño al corazón y cargando la primera caja.

-Al menos entiende rápido -dijo Levi mirando al chico.

-Este viaje será bueno en muchos sentidos, pero me hubiera gustado salir antes.

-No te iba a permitir viajar sola y lo sabes. No sabemos que peligros encontraremos, es un nuevo mundo para nosotros.

Hange miro a Levi y le sonrió mientras intercambiaban miradas hasta que el momento se rompió al escuchar que algo pesado caía al suelo.

-Sapo de cuatro ojos lo hiciste a propósito -reclamo Alexandre a Mirai quien reía pues le había metido el pie a Alexandre para que tropezara cuando cargaba las cosas.

-Niños compórtense -regaño Hange.

El barco levanto anclas y zarpo mientras la muchedumbre se amontonaba en el puerto despidiendo a sus héroes que se perdían poco a poco en la distancia.

El viaje había comenzado y Yelena les dijo que tardarían al menos dos días en llegar al continente de Mare, mientras tanto los chicos leyeron libros y aprendieron sobre la cultura y ropa que usaban en las diferentes partes del mundo.

-Me niego a usar eso -dijo Mirai mirando el vestido con encajes y moños que Yelena le mostraba.

-Es lo que usan las niñas de tu edad -alego Yelena.

-Es ridículo.

-Cariño, no te quejes, piensa que es como usar un disfraz -dijo Hange hasta que ya no pudo hablar pues una de las aliadas provenientes de Mare le ajusto el corset impidiéndole incluso respirar-. No puedo respirar -logro decir.

-No, eso está mal -dijo Yelena inspeccionando a Hange-. Eso debe ir más ajustado.

-¿Más ajustado? -se quejó Hange.

-¿Para qué es esta jaula? -pregunto Sasha inspeccionando la prenda de vestir.

-Se llama crinolina -dijo Yelena quitándosela y poniéndosela encima-. Va ajustada a la cintura, justo así.

-Luce incomodo -dijo Mikasa inspeccionando a su amiga quien dio unos giros.

-¿Cómo me voy a sentar con esto? -pregunto Sasha intentando sentarse en la silla.

-Normal, la tela está diseñada para eso -contesto Yelena.

Sasha se sentó dejándose caer y noto que en realidad si podía sentarse sin problema.

-Asombroso -dijo mirando la prenda incrédula.

-Pero eso solo se usa para bailes, aun así, sería bueno que aprendieran a usarla y sentarse apropiadamente -dijo Yelena viendo como Mikasa ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su amiga.

-En serio, no respiro -se quejó nuevamente Hange casi sin aliento.

-Comandante, debe meter la panza -dijo Yelena tirando más de las tiras con gran fuerza logrando finalmente cerrarlo.

-Todo eso parece doloroso -dijo Sasha-. Aunque estos pantalones no son molestos.

-Esos no son pantalones es la ropa interior -regaño Yelena.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser un calzón si llega mi rodilla?

-Las mujeres en Mare son raras -dijo Mikasa mirando los zapatos.

.

Levi y los chicos habían salido de la prueba de vestuario y entonces vieron caminando por el pasillo a Hange metida en un vestido.

-¿Esa es la comandante? -pregunto Jean sorprendido.

-¿Qué mierda te paso cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi mirándola.

Ella lucia linda y le recordaba aquella vez que la había visto en su vestido rojo elegante cuando la acompañó a ella y a Erwin a un baile.

-Luce muy bien comandante -dijo Armin ruborizándose.

-¡Comandante, regrese, no hemos terminado con el peinado! -grito Yelena persiguiéndola.

-¡Olvídalo! -grito Hange furiosa y entonces miro a los chicos e inspecciono su ropa-. ¡Ah no es justo! ¿Por qué su ropa luce más cómoda?

-Comandante no puede escapar, estamos en un barco, ahora póngase las botas -pidió Yelena en cuanto la alcanzo mostrándole las pequeñas botas de tacón.

-Me niego, voy a usa algo así -dijo señalando a Levi.

-Pero es ropa de hombre -alego Yelena.

-Yelena, creme no te conviene desafiar a esta torpe -dijo Levi.

-De acuerdo, pero destacara como un punto negro en una hoja blanca.

-En fin ¿Quién tiene hambre? -pregunto Hange contenta antes de sentirse mareada.

Comenzó a tambalearse y Levi lo noto logrando sujetarla antes de que se desmayara y cayera el suelo.

.

Para cuando despertó ya estaba en su recamara designada recostada e incluso llevaba puesta la pijama que consistía en un largo camisón.

Se levanto de la cama aun con dolor de cabeza y noto el movimiento del barco debido al oleaje, aun así, camino hasta llegar a su escritorio y poder tomar el libro que estaba sobre este pensando en que le costaría trabajo leer con todo ese movimiento.

-Ya estás despierta -dijo Levi entrando-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hange estaba por contestar cuando de repente sintió náuseas y corrió al baño que tenía a un lado para poder vomitar.

-Creo que no me siento bien -contesto desde la otra habitación.

-Si ya lo vi -contesto Levi dejando la bandeja con comida que le había llevado y aguardo un par de minutos.

-Levi -llamo Hange caminando hacia él.

-Espero te lavaras los dientes -regaño.

-Claro que si -contesto sin energía-. Creo que estoy enferma.

Levi puso su mano en la frente de Hange preocupado, aunque tranquilizándose al no sentirla caliente.

-No tienes temperatura.

-Pero siento mi estomago revuelto, estoy cansada y sigo sin saber cómo fue que me desmaye -alego enlistando y una idea surgió en su cabeza-. Levi temo que podría estar embarazada.

-No lo estas -dijo enseguida.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Piénsalo, mareos, vómitos, cansancio y además tengo un retraso -enlisto.

-Te desmayaste por la cosa es que no te dejaba respirar y el movimiento del barco te ha causado las náuseas y los mareos, en cuanto al cansancio es porque no dejas de trabajar y nunca has sido regular en tu periodo, de hecho, no me sorprende debido a que casi no comes y eso llega a afectar tu cuerpo -explico.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo más tranquila-. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por el pánico.

-Oh quizás por algún deseo reprimido -sugirió-. Hace mucho tiempo habíamos pensado en tener un segundo hijo, después paso lo que paso… -dijo evitando pronunciar el nombre de su hija o mencionar su muerte-. En fin, mi punto es que de no tener a Mirai solo seriamos los dos y quizás tú quieres volver a pasar por todo eso de cambiar pañales y esas cosas.

-Siendo honesta no quiero volver a pasar por eso -dijo Hange sentándose en la cama-. Tenemos a Mirai y Alex, además de una inminente guerra a punto de tocar nuestras puertas y considerando esto, la verdad es que quedarme embarazada no entra en mis planes presentes ni futuros. Lo lamento si eso te molesta.

-No me molesta -dijo Levi sentándose al lado de Hange tomando su mano y tras permanecer juntos en total silencio por unos minutos él decidió romperlo-. Ahora debo ir a ver si Mirai esta dormida y a verificar el trabajo de Alex.

-¿Qué le pusiste a hacer? -pregunto Hange.

-Limpiar todos los trastes sucios y era una enorme pila de platos y cacerolas. Espero que eso le enseñe a comportarse.

-Tu ve con Alex, yo iré con Mirai -dijo poniéndose de pie.

Levi camino hasta la cocina y vio a Alex quien se había quedado dormido en la mesa tras terminar sus deberes, el niño lucía realmente agotado y Levi lo cargo para llevarlo a su cuarto designado. Lo dejo en la cama y arropo pasando su mano por el cabello castaño como forma de cariño.

-Descansa Alex -dijo mirándolo y sonriendo pues cada día se parecía más a su padre e incluso era igual de testarudo que él.

Levi le había prometido a su amigo antes de que cabalgara a su muerte que cuidaría de Alexandre y hasta el momento no había fallado y esperaba nunca hacerlo.

* * *

Finalmente lograron llegar y antes de tocar puerto todos se cambiaron enseguida de ropa.

-No puedo con esto -dijo Hange frustrada por no poder anudar la corbata.

-Ven aquí torpe -dijo Levi sujetándola y comenzó a anudarla-. ¿Acaso no ayudabas a Erwin con esto? -pregunto mientras hacia el nudo recordando que Hange era la que siempre estaba cuidando o ayudando a Erwin en todo.

-Claro que no, Erwin nunca uso estas cosas -contesto Hange.

-Ya está -dijo Levi inspeccionando el atuendo de Hange que le daba una apariencia masculina-. Recuerda usar el sombrero para cubrir tu cabello.

Hange asintió y tomo el sombrero colocándoselo.

-¿Qué tal me veo? -pregunto mirando a Levi con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres el único hombre que me parece atractivo -contesto acercándose a ella-. ¿Estas consciente que en estas ropas no podre besarte públicamente cierto? -dijo recordando todo lo que Yelena les había enseñado sobre los comportamientos aceptados en la sociedad y ver dos hombres besarse era algo que se consideraba inaceptable.

-Como si lo hicieras -dijo Hange riendo-. Para ser más avanzados en ciertas cosas tal parece que tienen una mente muy retrograda.

Hange seguía sin entender cómo era posible que aquel mundo las personas discriminaran por cualquier cosa que les pareciera diferente como el tono de piel, creencia religiosa, preferencias sexuales, género y clase social

Ella estaba acostumbrada que en Paradai solo existía la discriminación por clase social que estaba muy marcada, pero fuera de eso a las personas no les importaba nada más y el claro ejemplo era el caso de Historia ya que todos sus amigos sabían el gran amor que le había tenido a Ymir y que por ello la simple idea de tener relaciones con algún hombre le parecía desagradable a pesar de ser su obligación como reina para asegurar el continuo reinado de su familia.

Incluso le parecía ridículo que las mujeres no pudieran usar pantalones en publico, todas debían usar vestidos o faldas a menos que usaran uniforme y los pocos pantalones que existían para las mujeres eran sumamente incomodos ya que o eran muy holgados o demasiado ajustados.

.

El barco toco puerto y todos miraron entusiasmados bajando deprisa.

Había mucha gente que caminaba apresurada y el ruido era excesivo, los comerciantes gritaban anunciando su mercancía y las personas también hacían ruido transportando su pesado equipaje o simplemente platicando.

-Hange -saludo Onyankopon de lejos agitando sus brazos para que lo vieran y en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos él les dio la bienvenida a Mare.

-Mira Levi ¿No es hermoso? -pregunto olvidando las normas sociales y sosteniendo su mano haciendo que más de una persona mirara con expresión de horror y comenzara a murmurar.

-Lo es -coincidió él mirándola y por un momento el bullicio de la calle, personas y locales desapareció, solo estaban ambos disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de felicidad y libertad.

-Capitán -hablo Eren interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Levi molesto.

-La perdí -confeso avergonzado.

-¿Cómo pudiste perder a Mirai? -pregunto Hange.

-Es que estaba distraído y…

Hange levanto la vista mirando entre la multitud en busca de su hija mientras que su angustia aumentaba hasta que su mirada se quedó fija en una niña de cabello castaño corto que iba recogido en una media cola y quien estaba parada frente a un puesto de helados.

-Ya la vi -señalo Hange y Levi camino hacia Mirai.

-Aquí estas, no nos asustes así -le dijo Levi.

-Quería un helado -contesto Mirai.

Mikasa escucho y compro el helado inmediatamente para después entregárselo ya que le encantaba complacer a la pequeña en todo.

-Aquí tienes Mirai -dijo Mikasa entregándoselo, pero apenas y lo tuvo en sus manos Alexandre se lo arrebato.

-¡Devuélvemelo Alexandre! -grito molesta Mirai.

-Yo no le hago caso a sapos como tu Mirai -dijo burlón Alexandre para después salir corriendo y Mirai lo persiguió al igual que Mikasa para asegurarse de que ambos niños no se metieran en problemas.

-A este paso serán descubiertos -se quejó Yelena al ver el comportamiento de todos y más cuando se emocionaron al ver el auto, tanto que incluso compraron una zanahoria para ofrecérsela.

-Son como niños en una dulcería -dijo Onyankopon mirando a todos.

Sasha había comprado un montón de comida, Connie y Jean perseguían a Mirai y Alexandre quienes habían comenzado a discutir y pelearse jalándose y pegándose. Levi discutía con un payaso por alguna extraña razón y Hange intentaba controlarlo y hasta el momento los únicos que parecían no causar alboroto eran Armin, Mikasa y Eren.

-Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme mocoso -dijo molesto soltándole una patada.

La gente paso de largo y solo miro pensando que se trataba de una pelea común, pero después parecieron detenerse y mostrar asombro al ver la escena.

-Eso fue excesivo y estas llamando la atención -regaño Hange mirando a la multitud mientras lo alejaba tomándolo de la mano.

-Torpe, tu eres la que está haciendo que llamemos la atención -dijo soltándola y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al resto de los chicos-. ¿Dónde se metieron esos mocosos?

-Busquemos en los puestos de comida y encontraremos a Sasha -propuso Hange y no erro ya que a unos metros de distancia la encontraron comprando comida.

Después de eso tuvieron que salir corriendo del lugar ya que un niño intento robarles metiéndolos en problemas y finalmente tras tanta emoción lograron llegar a la mansión de Kiyomi Azumabito a quien le explicaron lo sucedido y después de discutir el plan de la reunión que tendrían mañana todos se retiraron a descansar agotados, aunque ese no parecía ser el plan de los chicos ya que se escabulleron sigilosamente por el pasillo.

-Silencio Connie -regaño Sasha mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No puedo evitarlo, la madera cruje con solo pisarla -dijo Connie.

-¿A dónde van mocosos? -pregunto Levi parado en frente de la puerta de entrada.

-Queremos salir a ver la ciudad -alego Sasha.

-Es peligroso -contesto Levi.

-Seremos cuidadosos -dijo Connie.

-¿Cómo en la mañana?

-Es para investigar -dijo Armin.

-No es justo -se quejó Jean.

-La vida no es justa, ahora regresen a sus habitaciones antes de que mi pie conozca su cara -amenazo y los cuatro subieron rápido las escaleras-. Un momento, uno, dos, tres… me faltan dos mocosos.

Levi enseguida subió las escaleras y los de la 104 corrieron deprisa para encerrarse en sus cuartos temerosos de que su capitán hubiera cambiado de idea y quisiera golpearlos.

Jean, Connie y Armin se metieron en la cama rápidamente temblando de miedo y unos segundos después Levi entro pateando la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Eren? -pregunto al ver que su cama estaba vacía.

-Él salió -contesto Armin.

-¿Solo? -pregunto Levi y Armin asintió.

-Dijo que iba al baño, pero ya nunca regreso.

Levi entonces salió del cuarto de los chicos y se topó con Hange en el pasillo.

-Levi, estamos en una casa ajena y tú estás haciendo un escándalo -regaño.

-Sasha abre enseguida -ordeno Levi tocando fuertemente la puerta y al ver que no recibía respuesta decidió amenazarla-. ¡Abre ahora o la derribare!

-Levi, no puedes hacer eso -regaño nuevamente Hange y lo aparto-. Sasha abre la puerta -pidió amablemente y Sasha obedeció abriéndola, pero enseguida refugiándose detrás de Hange.

-¿Dónde está Mikasa? -pregunto Levi tras dar una rápida mirada al cuarto.

-Ella salió al baño -contesto con miedo-. Después escuche a los chicos salir del cuarto y decidimos ir a conocer.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunto malhumorada Kiyomi quien apareció en el pasillo usando una bata y tubos en el cabello-. ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?

-Mil disculpas señora Azumabito -pidió Hange avergonzada-. Es solo Levi que a veces actúa como padre exagerado cuidando de los chicos -explico acariciando la cabeza de Sasha-. Al parecer Eren y Mikasa han decidido tener una cita nocturna.

-A la juventud -dijo alegre Kiyomi-. En fin, deberían dormir y dejar dormir.

-Claro, nuevamente lamentamos mucho el alboroto -se disculpó Hange sonriendo y en cuanto Kiyomi desapareció su sonrisa se borró y miro molesta a Levi-. Levi, déjalo en paz, Eren esta con Mikasa así que estan seguros y mientras tanto ustedes cuatro -dijo mirándolos-. Nunca pueden comportarse cuando estamos fuera del cuartel, ahora será mejor que se vallan a dormir.

-Si comandante -contestaron con miedo e ingresaron a sus dormitorios, aunque no tardaron en volver a intentar fugarse en cuanto Hange y Levi se encerraron en el cuarto.

-El capitán recibirá una paliza -se burló Jean mientras escuchaba la discusión.

-Cállate Jean -regaño Sasha.

Los cuatro bajaron deprisa y salieron sonrientes y victoriosos disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna, así como del paisaje.

* * *

Por su parte Eren había salido a dar una caminata antes que todos y Mikasa lo siguió preocupada por él.

-¿Qué soy para ti? -le pregunto Eren mientras la miraba de una forma distinta a como lo había hecho antes.

-Familia -contesto Mikasa mintiéndole por primera vez.

-Ya veo -dijo bajando la mirada Eren pues él ya no quería conformarse con eso, desde un tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más por Mikasa y pensó que quizás su padre no estaba tan errado.

Grisha llego a Paradai con una misión, el recuperar el poder del titan fundador, más sin embargo desistió de sus planes debido a que se enamoró de Carla y eligió formar una familia a pesar de que pensó que eso nunca pasaría pues él había perdido a la primera que eran su hijo Zeke y su esposa Dina, más sin embargo el destino le dio una segunda oportunidad y él no la rechazo logrando que Eren se preguntara ¿Sería él capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Podría conformarse con vivir una simple vida al lado de Mikasa y a la larga tener hijos?

El capitán y la comandante lo habían logrado, a pesar de todos los problemas, a pesar de pertenecer a la legión y a pesar de saber que enfrentarían la muerte si llegaban a ser descubiertos de todos modos se arriesgaron y tuvieron a Tomoe.

Pero el sueño había terminado y no era por él, Mikasa había tomado su decisión y esta era que Eren siempre seria familia y se resignó a esa palabra.

Solo que en realidad Mikasa había mentido y ocultado sus sentimientos, ella amaba a Eren desde el momento en que lo conoció y no era debido a que la había salvado, no, era debido a que le dio esperanzas y fuerzas para continuar a pesar del dolor por la pérdida de sus padres.

Ella deseaba decirle que lo amaba y que deseaba permanecer a su lado ya fuera como amiga o como algo más, así que reunió valor y miro a Eren quien quizás noto la intensidad de su mirada porque enseguida levanto la mirada que se cruzó con la de ella.

Mikasa estaba por decir algo y entonces… entonces fueron interrumpidos por un hombre mayor que les ofreció unas bebidas, pero no existía problema alguno, ella podía deshacerse del señor y después confesar su amor, solo esos planes se fueron al suelo cuando aparecieron el resto de sus amigos.

Esa noche bebieron, festejaron y rieron con aquel grupo de desconocidos a pesar de que no entendían su idioma.

Eren apenas y se podía poner de pie por el exceso de alcohol en su sistema, más sin embargo Mikasa permanecía como si nada quizás debido a sus genes Ackerman.

-Eren -llamo Mikasa y él hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla a pesar de tener la vista borrosa-. Sobre la pregunta de hace rato -dijo nerviosa jugando con la tela de su falda-. Yo te amo Eren -logro decir antes de robarle un beso el cual Eren quizás no recordaría y además tras soltarlo él apenas y logro girarse para después vomitar-. Eren ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupada.

-Si, yo también te amo Mikasa -logro decir antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

.

-Mi cabeza me duele -se quejó Sasha sobándose la cabeza.

-No seas tan ruidosa -pidió Connie.

-Tomen esto mocosos -dijo Levi colocando un vaso delante de cada uno que contenía una cosa rara color verde.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto Armin.

-Una bebida que le daba a Farlan para la resaca -contesto Levi-. Ahora bébanlo antes de que se los meta a la fuerza por la garganta.

Ante la amenaza todos bebieron rápidamente y al poco rato la bebida hizo su milagro quitándoles el dolor de cabeza y rehidratándolos quedando listos para asistir a la reunión la cual no termino bien y todo empeoro cuando Eren decidió escapar sin dar explicaciones o decir a donde se dirigía.


	30. Chapter 30

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 27**

**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you.**

**Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning**

**Say you love me  
You know I do**

**Anywhere you go, let me go to  
Love me, that's all I ask of you**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Di que compartirás conmigo un amor, una vida. Di la palabra y te seguiré. Comparte conmigo cada día, cada noche, cada mañana. Di que me amas. Sabes que lo hago. A donde sea que vayas déjame ir también. Ámame, eso es todo lo que te pido.

Zeke estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, muchos hombres bebían, apostaban y reían, pero el permanecía sentado esperando a la persona que enviarían desde Paradai para el rescate de Eren. Estaba por tomar de su bebida cuando en ese preciso instante entro una mujer de cabello castaño suelto que cubría uno de sus ojos, esta mujer usaba una gabardina que estaba mojada debido al clima del exterior y al cruzar la puerta ella se la quito dejando ver su hermosa figura delineada por lo que llevaba puesto, lo cual consistía en un pantalón y una blusa negra ajustados.

Al caminar un hombre decidió que sería buena idea posar su mano sobre la retaguardia de aquella dama, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla la mujer tomo su mano y la retorció haciendo que soltara un gran grito de dolor.

-¿Intentabas algo basura? -pregunto la mujer y después le quebró la muñeca.

El hombre se retorció del dolor, pero a esa mujer no le importo, ella camino hacia la barra y luego miro seriamente a Zeke.

-¿Zeke Jaeger? -pregunto y Zeke no dejo de pensar en lo hermosa, letal y seductora que lucía, además de que su voz era majestuosa.

-Hange Zoe, el contacto que ha enviado Paradai -contesto sonriéndole.

-No te pareces a tu hermano -dijo tras inspeccionarlo rápidamente.

La mujer mostraba fuerza e indiferencia, algo que a él le parecía sumamente atrayente.

-¿Cerveza? -ofreció empujado un poco su tarro.

Hange lo tomo y bebió sin problema alguno y Zeke no dejo de mirarla.

-Dime Jaeger...

-Por favor dime Zeke o de lo contrario me siento viejo -dijo interrumpiéndola.

-¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí para beber o porque tienes información importante? -pregunto Hange.

-Bueno, quise traerte hasta aquí para poder conocerte, sabes Azumabito no suele expresarse bien de las personas, pero de ti habla maravillas, así que tenía una gran curiosidad sobre esa mujer que inspira tanto respeto.

-¿Reiner no hablo de mí? Que mal, me siento ofendida.

-Reiner dijo que estabas loca.

-La locura depende del punto de vista de cada persona, para un loco un cuerdo puede estar loco así que Zeke ¿Quién es el loco realmente?

-Las mejores personas son las que estan locas -contesto Zeke pensando en un autor y bebiendo de un nuevo tarro que le había servido el cantinero.

-Lewis Carrol -dijo Hange y Zeke sonrió.

-Algún día cuando todo esto termine te enseñare mi colección de libros, es muy amplia y estoy seguro de que te encantara -dijo Zeke a Hange pues supuso que a ella debía gustarle la lectura.

-Eso no sucederá Zeke -contesto indiferentemente.

-Déjame soñar -dijo y se acercó más a Hange para admirar sus facciones.

-Eso no sucederá porque tu mataste a mis amigos -dicho esto, Hange se giró para verlo finalmente de frente apartándose el cabello del rostro mostrando que su ojo era cubierto por un parche.

-Eso te paso en Shiganshina -dedujo.

-Es solo un ojo, no es que me fuera muy útil antes -dijo para restarle importancia mientras se señalaba los lentes-. Soy prácticamente ciega.

-Bueno yo también tengo que usar lentes así que somos dos ciegos -dijo ajustándose sus lentes y podía jurar que la había visto sonreír-. Si sirve de algo no era mi intención matarlos, pero estamos en guerra -trato de justificarse por alguna extraña razón, cuando la verdad era que no le importaba todas esas personas que había matado y entonces aquella mujer lo miró fijamente, pero no lo veía con odio o como un enemigo, más bien ella lo veía con pena.

-A veces hacemos cosas que no nos enorgullecen. Mis manos ciertamente no están limpias -dijo pensando en Sannes y como lo había torturado.

-Te gusta leer -afirmo pues sabia la frase de Lewis Carol.

-La lectura es a la mente…

-Lo que el ejercicio al cuerpo -dijo Zeke completando la frase-. Joseph Addison, un gran diplomático y modelo de vida para muchos.

-Todos se identifican con alguna de sus frases.

-¿Cuál es la tuya? -pregunto Zeke aun con una gran sonrisa.

-Tres cosas esenciales para ser feliz: Tener algo que hacer, algo que amar y algo que esperar.

-La cosa es que Joseph tenía una frase para aquellos que esperan cosas.

-El hombre debe considerar siempre lo que tiene antes de lo que quiere pues…

-La infelicidad viene cuando la realidad no llega -dijo Zeke.

-Una forma muy poética para decir que a veces los sueños no se hacen realidad -dijo Hange seria-. Dime Zeke ¿Con que frase te identificas?

-Cuando se va la libertad la vida se vuelve insípida y pierde su gusto.

-Sueños de libertad al igual que tu hermano.

-Podre no haber vivido en una isla, pero al igual que ustedes mi vida entera la he pasado en la guerra y dentro de unos muros temeroso de los monstruos del exterior.

-¿Quiénes son los monstruos para ti? -pregunto intrigada.

-El resto del mundo que nos ve como amenaza, las personas que no dudarían en matarnos y aquellos políticos que juegan con nuestras vidas como si solo fuéramos un objeto para un fin mayor, a ellos no les importa cuantas personas mueran siempre y cuando tengan sangre de Ymir.

-Así que al igual que tu hermano piensas que las personas no pueden cambiar.

-Las personas si cambian, pero nunca para mejorar, tú no tienes idea, pero no puedes lograr cambiar una idea que llevan metiéndoles en la cabeza desde... bueno siempre

-Puedo tener una idea -dijo Hange pensando en cómo la familia real les quito sus memorias haciéndoles pensar que eran los únicos en el mundo y continuaron mintiéndoles por generaciones-. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso.

-No, eso lo sé -dijo bebiendo-. Viniste aquí porque querías que las demás naciones los vieran como humanos y no como amenazas y acudiste a mi porque perdiste a mi hermanito ¿Peor que te hace pensar que yo lo he visto?

-Porque podre nunca haber tenido un hermano, pero se algo y es que cuando todo el mundo te ha decepcionado solo te queda un lugar al que acudir así sea el menos placentero y ese lugar se llama familia -explico Hange-. Estoy segura de que Eren ira a Liberio por dos motivos, el primero contactarte y el segundo para conectar con su origen.

-Bueno pues lamento decirte que no lo he visto -mintió-. Por otra parte, deberías ir a este lugar -dijo entregándole una nota y poniéndose de pie-. Ahí encontraras tus repuestas.

-No entiendo -dijo Hange mirando la nota.

-Tú quieres saber porque el mundo odia a la descendencia de Ymir, bueno podrás verlo con tus propios ojos en dos días.

Zeke camino a la salida y Hange lo siguió con la mirada notando que al salir dos hombres también se ponían de pie y lucían sospechosos.

-Maldición -se quejó al pensar lo torpe que era ese hombre al no darse cuenta de que lo habían estado siguiendo.

* * *

Zeke camino unas cuantas calles las cuales estaban completamente desoladas y pudo notar la sombra de aquellos que lo perseguían, debía pensar en una forma de eliminarlos así que se dio vuelta en un callejón que sabía estaba cerrado, se giró para encarar a sus seguidores y estos le apuntaron con el arma.

-Tranquilos, hablemos -dijo Zeke mostrando sus manos.

-Nada de hablar -dijo uno de ellos-. Ahora las manos en alto y no se mueva o terminara con una bala en el cerebro.

-Por la banda sé que son de Liberio ¿Me pregunto cómo lograron escapar? -comenzó a hablar Zeke-. Ahora mismo deben estarlos persiguiendo como un animal indefenso, supongo que saben lo que les pasara cuando lo atrapen, serán comida de perro, pero más sin embargo parecen determinados lo cual significa que todo esto lo han hecho para venir a matarme, así que ¿Qué más da si me muevo o no? Aun así, me genera curiosidad ¿Por qué desean matarme?

-¡Cállate traidor, esto es por la gente de Ymir! -dijo el hombre armado y cuando estaba por apretar el gatillo Hange apareció pateando a uno de ellos y al otro le dio un gran puñetazo que lo derribo.

El que recibió la patada tomo el arma del suelo y apunto a Hange, pero ella fue rápida esquivándolo al tirarse al suelo y rodar recibiendo el disparo su cómplice.

-¡No! -grito el asesino al ver lo que había hecho-. ¡Maldito demonio, es tu culpa!

Apunto a Hange y disparo varias veces, pero ella logro esquivar las balas más por suerte que por habilidad.

La pistola se quedó sin balas y el hombre salió corriendo dejando a su compañero que seguía vivo, aunque agonizaba mientras la sangre le salía de la boca.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo -dijo Hange tirándose de rodillas y levantando la ropa del hombre para verificar la gravedad de la herida.

-No me toques demonio -logro decir el hombre.

Zeke se limitó a ver sin entender el motivo que impulsaba a aquella mujer para intentar salvar a una persona que la despreciaba.

Hange hizo presión en la herida para detener la hemorragia mientras pensaba en una forma de salvarlo hasta que Zeke se acercó.

-No tiene remedio -explico moviendo al hombre para que Hange pudiera ver su espalda-. La bala logro salir, pero temo que atravesó órganos importantes.

-Eso ya lo sé y él también -dijo Hange furiosa por la poca empatía que sentía Zeke-. Pero no es necesario que se lo digas a la cara.

Hange miro al hombre y tomo su mano mientras le sonreía.

-Está bien, todo está bien -le dijo dulcemente-. Terminará pronto.

Ella vio como poco a poco la luz de sus ojos se extinguía y pronto quedaron sin vida recordándole la muerte de su hija.

-Tenemos que irnos, encontraran el cuerpo después -dijo Zeke encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Acaso no sientes pena por él? -pregunto Hange cerrándole los ojos al hombre muerto.

-Todos morimos tarde o temprano, es parte de la vida -contesto sin mostrar interés-. En cambio, tu pareces muy conmovida, gracioso en verdad considerando a todos los que has perdido uno supondría que estas acostumbrada.

-Me da pena porque cualquier vida que se pierde es algo doloroso, más si fue arrebatada por otro humano cuando su tiempo no había llegado.

-Era tu enemigo ¿No escuchaste que te llamo monstruo? -pregunto riendo.

-Me han llamado monstruo en más de una ocasión -contesto poniéndose de pie.

-Como sea, deberías entender que a la larga todos morimos, las personas que se aman e incluso las que no, todos vamos al mismo lugar, nadie se salva.

-Oh creme que lo sé perfectamente -contesto molesta-. La muerte toma y toma y jamás se detiene, pero también sé que cuando perdemos a las personas que amamos o cuando tomamos una vida una parte de nosotros también se va con ellos y si no tienes cuidado entonces a la larga terminaras siendo solo un cascaron vacío que funciona solo por instinto.

-Creo que eso ya lo soy -dijo tirando la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y pisándola esperando que Hange le digiera que tenía razón, más sin embargo lo sorprendió nuevamente con su contestación.

-No, no lo eres, aun puedo ver a ese humano luchando por salir a la superficie.

-Eres divertida -dijo caminando para alejarse y no darle importancia a las palabras de esa mujer.

-Recuerda mis palabras Zeke, un día va a pasar, las emociones te van a llegar de golpe y si no tienes cuidado entonces no sabrás como manejarlas.

-¿Emociones? -pregunto girándose para verla-. Te refieres al amor, tristeza, alegría y esas cosas porque aún las tengo.

-¿En serio las tienes? -pregunto acercándose a él-. Porque sonreír no significa que estas feliz -dijo sonriendo para demostrarlo-. Y llorar no significa que realmente lo sientes -dicho esto una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Asombroso ¿Real o falsa? -pregunto inspeccionando su rostro intentando encontrar la respuesta por su cuenta.

-Nunca lo sabrás -contesto-. Ese es el punto, detrás de cada sonrisa se esconde un gran dolor.

Dicho esto, Hange comenzó a caminar alejándose de Zeke mientras él la miraba y pensaba que era la mujer más letal, fascinante y hermosa que había llegado a conocer.

-Realmente fue un gusto conocerte Hange Zoe -dijo en voz baja y después decidió que también tenía que irse o lo encontrarían al lado de un cadáver y eso sería difícil de explicar.

* * *

Tras la misión fallida de Los Guerreros de recuperar la coordenada el mundo inicio una guerra contra Mare y durante esos cuatro años mientras Paradai se recuperaba de las heridas y avanzaba, Mare gastaba sus fuerzas y armamento en esa guerra que ese día llegaba a su fin.

Zeke se encontraba en un avión que sobrevolaba el territorio enemigo y veía la enorme ciudad rodeada de murallas pensando que pronto caería, pero más que nada lo hacía para distraer su cabeza del recuerdo del rostro y aroma de Hange.

-La unión del este caerá hoy -anuncio el comandante Magath-. Zeke tú iras en la retaguardia, Reiner te toca la vanguardia.

Ambos soldados asintieron y entonces personas en paracaídas cayeron desde lo alto transformándose en titanes gracias al grito de Zeke.

.

-Asombroso -dijo Sasha viendo con los binoculares desde la lejanía.

-Yo no le veo nada de asombroso, eso es lo que le pasara a Paradai si no los detenemos -regaño Jean.

-Ya es mi turno de ver Sasha -alego Connie intentando arrebatarle los binoculares.

-Guarden silencio o seremos descubiertos -regaño Armin.

-Adelante, dilo -dijo Levi al notar la expresión de Hange.

-Desearía poder ayudarles -confeso pensando en que ellos podrían eliminar con gran facilidad a esos titanes.

-No podemos, Reiner está ahí y sabrá que hemos venido a Mare.

-Lo sé -dijo triste Hange.

-Miren toda esa potencia en las armas y esas cosas que vuelan -dijo Alexandre emocionado.

La batalla termino quedando Mare como el ganador absoluto, aun así, Reiner había terminado herido y eso les hizo darse cuenta de que la era en la que los titanes gobernaban había terminado.

Las tropas se movilizaron en cuanto estuvo clara la victoria dejando la ciudad en ruinas y siendo atacada por los titanes sobrevivientes.

-Ahora si es nuestro turno -dijo Levi y todos se movilizaron enseguida con el uso nuevo de sus equipos de maniobras.

La ciudad era un caos entre escombros, explosiones e incendios además de los titanes que devoraban todo a su paso.

Los de la legión comenzaron a matarlos sin ninguna dificultad y lograron salvar más de una vida, pero no se quedaron para averiguar la reacción de las personas pues enseguida se marcharon cuando el ultimo titan fue eliminado dejando a más de un ciudadano confundido y preguntándose ¿Quiénes eran aquellos salvadores?

* * *

-Afirman que eran como ángeles enviados a protegerlos, pero nadie pudo tomar ninguna foto, por otra parte, dicen que finalmente el ingenio humano logro derribar al acorazado -dijo molesto el almirante bajando el periódico que había estado leyendo-. Con estas noticias queda claro que la humanidad ha logrado imponerse sobre el poder titan y para colmo la región de Asia permanece mostrándose rebelde negándose a comercializar con nosotros-. El hombre se paró y camino al mapa donde se mostraba todo el territorio conquistado por Mare-. Sobreestimamos el poder de los titanes mientras colonizábamos teniendo como resultado que las naciones enemigas se centraran en la creación de nuevas armas, aun peor, llegará el día en el que el campo de batalla será en el cielo y el poder titan será inútil en su totalidad.

-Y también perdimos gran parte de nuestra flota cuando 32 destructores se perdieron al ser enviados a Paradai -dijo el comandante a su líder.

-Es verdad, ahora la isla cuenta con cuatro poderes titan y para colmo cuenta con dos miembros de la familia Ackerman a quienes sinceramente no quiero volver a enfrentar -dijo Zeke pensando en la velocidad con la que Levi había eliminado a sus titanes y con la que lo había derrotado pensando que si no fuera por Pieck él ahora mismo estaría muerto.

-Yo sugiero que por ahora lo que debemos hacer es enviarles un mensaje a las naciones rebeldes -sugirió Magath-. Un recordatorio de que aun cuando puedan eliminar a los titanes, estos pueden provocar una gran destrucción.

Todos asintieron y de inmediato Zeke pensó que debía de alertar a Azumabito del inminente ataque, por lo que en cuanto salió de la reunión camino deprisa hacia un teléfono tomándolo y comenzando a marcar, solo que apenas había marcado dos dígitos cuando Pieck apareció.

-Hola Zeke -saludo y él noto que caminaba en muletas.

-Pieck ¿Qué te paso? -pregunto horrorizado al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Llevo cuatro meses en mi forma titan y al parecer mis dos patas, digo piernas, olvidaron como caminar -contesto despreocupada-. Por cierto, vi a Reiner, él está bien y salió a ver a su prima Gaby junto con sus amigos como el hermano de Colt quien cada día está más grande.

-Siento pena por esos niños, solo conocen la guerra -dijo Zeke pensando en la propuesta de la reina de Paradai la cual había declinado enseguida pues no deseaba tener hijos, de hecho, si todo salía conforme a su plan entonces ya no nacerían más hijos con el gen Ymir y estos nunca sufrirían.

-Nosotros también fuimos niños cuando nos reclutaron -contesto Pieck recordando como estaba asustada en su primer día como titan cambiante y más sin embargo este miedo desapareció gracias a Zeke quien permaneció a su lado apoyándola. Quizás a partir de ese momento se había enamorado de él o quizás fue hasta mucho después, aun así, sabía que en el corazón de Zeke no había espacio para ninguna mujer, al menos no como pareja.

-Aquí estan -dijo el comandante Magath-, prepárense, partimos enseguida.

-¿A dónde? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-A casa -informo.

-Zeke, vamos a casa -dijo alegre Pieck saltando para abrazarlo del cuello y quedar colgada a él.

-Finalmente vamos a casa Pieck -dijo Zeke correspondiendo el abrazo y haciéndola girar en el aire-. ¿Crees que tu madre prepare esa tarta que tanto nos gusta?

-¿Hablas de la tarta de cereza? -pregunto Pieck sonriendo-. Claro, sabes que la prepararía cuantas veces se lo pidieras y si sabe que vamos de regreso puedes estar seguro de que la tendrá lista.

Zeke conocía a Pieck desde niña y eso los había vuelto grandes amigos, ella convivía con sus abuelos y él convivía con sus padres quienes lo adoraban y no dejaban de molestarla preguntándole cuando seria su boda.

-Hey tortolos sepárense ahora mismo, no coman frente a los pobres -pidió Colt.

-Colt no molestes, nosotros solo somos amigos -dijo Pieck ruborizándose.

-Como sea, vamos a festejar en el tren -dijo mostrando una botella.

-Colt, tú no puedes beber ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez? -regaño Zeke pues su amigo era poco tolerante al alcohol.

Colt estaba por debatir cuando el comandante se aclaró la garganta para que le prestaran atención.

-Zeke acompáñame -pidió y ambos hombres se retiraron.

-Oye Colt ¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con eso? -regaño Pieck en cuanto Zeke no estuvo presente-. Sabes que solo somos amigos, ya suficiente tiene con que mi madre se la pase pidiendo nietos y boda.

-Existe una gran diferencia entre ser amigos y ser amigables -dijo bulón recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Pieck-. Pero ya en serio, por el bien de mi salud mental espero que nunca tuvieran ninguna noche de pasión, recuerda que yo lo sabre -pidió señalándose la cabeza.

-Eres un cerdo -regaño Pieck.

-Pieck amada Pieck -dijo Porco modificando su voz en un intento de hacerla sonar seductora cosa en la cual fallo-. Deja de perder el tiempo con Zeke, a él le queda menos de un año, en cambio yo tengo todavía mucha vida.

-Oh cosita -dijo pellizcándole el cachete-. Eso nunca pasara, ve a perseguir a alguien de tu edad.

Dicho esto le dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza y se retiró mientras Porco la miraba irse.

-La traigo muerta -dijo Porco.

-Muerta de risa -corrigió Colt.

-Ve a lamerle el trasero a Zeke -dijo molesto-. O a cualquier otro hombre ¿no es lo que te gusta?

-Sabes, debería ofenderme, pero la verdad es que no, incluso a la hora de insultar eres demasiado torpe -dijo Colt pero sin tomárselo personal pues sabía que en ese momento estaba de malas su compañero debido a que lo habían rechazado por millonésima vez.

-Lo lamento Colt -se disculpó enseguida.

-Está bien, descuida no eres el primero en molestar -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y pensando en la cantidad de insultos que recibía por sus preferencias-. Vamos, te acompañare mientras ahogas tus penas en alcohol.

* * *

Durante el trayecto todos los soldados festejaron la victoria, incluso Colt quien termino con una gran resaca al día siguiente y Porco tuvo que ayudarlo a caminar.

\- ¿Qué tanto bebió? -pregunto Porco.

-Solo le di un poco -confeso Pieck.

-Pues gracias a ti estuvo vomitando todo el camino -reclamo Zeke.

Todos caminaron hacia la muchedumbre de familiares que los recibió alegremente, entre ellos los abuelos de Zeke y no solo ellos, sino que la madre de Pieck le entrego su amada tarta de cereza tal como su amiga lo había predicho.

Gaby y Reiner también fueron recibidos por su familia y Colt fue regañado por su padre.

-¡Volviste a beber Colt! -regaño su padre.

-Padre no grites, mi cabeza -pidió sobándosela.

-Yo te daré unos buenos motivos para que te duela -dijo tomándolo de la patilla.

-Auch padre duele -se quejó Colt.

Falco sintió pena por su hermano, pero más pena por los pobres soldados heridos entre los cuales un hombre sin pierna perdió el equilibrio terminando en el suelo.

-Descuide, todo estará bien y será mejor porque ya terminaron de luchar -dijo Falco al hombre que en realidad se trataba de Eren quien lo miro y le recordó a Tomoe debido a su generosidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la nación de Hizuru Hange acompañaba a Mirai porque ella había tenido una pesadilla.

Ambas estaban acostadas y Hange la abrasaba mientras tarareaba una canción y peinaba con sus dedos su corto cabello castaño hasta que se quedó dormida y la miro descansar.

La recostó y tapo saliendo lentamente de la cama para no despertarla y en ese momento escucho una alarma.

-¡Todos a los refugios! -escucho que gritaban afuera de la casa.

-Hange ponte el equipo de maniobras -pidió Levi entrando de golpe al cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Mirai despertándose.

-Nos atacan tonta, eso es lo que pasa -dijo Alex.

-¡Alex! -regañaron Hange y Levi hasta que la ventana exploto.

Varios titanes entraron a la ciudad y uno de ellos llego a la mansión de Azumabito rompiendo la ventana al momento de estirar su brazo para tomar a su víctima que resulto ser Mirai.

-¡Mirai! -grito Hange quien había terminado al otro lado de la habitación por el impacto.

-¡Ayuda! -grito Mirai pataleando y llorando hasta que una cuchilla corto los dedos del titan y le tendió la mano dándose cuenta de que era Alexandre.

-Agárrate de mí cuello Mirai -pidió Alexandre y ella lo hizo sin dudar saliendo hacia el tejado mientras el titan era eliminado por Levi.

-Mirai, cielo ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Hange inspeccionándola y abrazándola.

-Estoy bien mamá -contesto abrasando a Hange fuertemente.

-Quédate con los niños y protégelos -ordeno Levi y Hange no protesto pues estaba sorprendida al haber escuchado las palabras que tanto había anhelado, finalmente Mirai la había llamado mamá.

Pronto los pocos titanes fueron eliminados y la destrucción no fue tan grave como Mare lo hubiera esperado.

-Malditos los de Mare, está más que claro lo que pretendían al enviar estos titanes -se quejó Kiyomi-. Querían intimidar a mi pueblo solo para obligarnos a comercializar y a prestarles nuestros barcos para su absurda guerra.

-Y es lo que hará -dijo Hange confundiendo a Kiyomi-. Mare debe verla como aliada y así mantenernos al tanto de lo que Mare hace.

-Aun así Mae siempre ha sido reservado con sus planes -explico Kiyomi-. Aunque volviéramos a ser aliados y socios comerciales ellos jamás me invitarían a una reunión de estado.

-Entonces nos infiltraremos en su territorio porque como dice el libro que tanto lee Alex, debemos conocer las fortalezas y debilidades del enemigo y nada como un espía para lograr tal propósito.

-Pero Reiner nos reconocerá al instante -dijo Jean.

-Jean tiene un punto, por eso debemos enviar a alguien que no conozca Reiner, pero ¿Quién? -pregunto Armin y Hange miro a Mirai al igual que a Alexandre.

-Tengo un par de ideas -dijo Hange.

* * *

Mirai miraba por la ventana del tren y movía los pies nerviosamente cosa que comenzaba a fastidiarle a Alexandre.

-Oye ya basta, deja de ponerte nerviosa -regaño Alexandre.

-Tengo miedo -confeso la pequeña de ocho años.

-No lo tengas, eres mi familia, yo te protegeré -dijo Alex mirando el paisaje y por ello no noto la sonrisa de Mirai.

-¿Por qué me odias? -pregunto Mirai aprovechando el buen humor de su compañero de viaje.

-Amaba a Tomoe y tu solo llegaste a querer suplirla -confeso recordando como a los cinco años él se ponía celoso de que Tomoe persiguiera a Eren y que incluso le había pedido permiso a Levi de pretender a su hija.

-Yo no quiero ser el remplazo de nadie -contesto Mirai-. Es como con Hange, ella es mi madre, pero no significa que olvide a mi otra madre, viéndolo desde este punto tengo dos madres, una me cuida en el cielo y la otra en la tierra.

-Lamento haber sido tan malo Mirai -se disculpó Alexandre mirándola por primera vez desde que habían iniciado el viaje.

-Está bien, de hecho, era divertido pelear -contesto ella riendo.

-Tu risa es molesta -dijo Alex regresando a ver por la ventana el paisaje.

* * *

-Sun Tzu dice: la guerra es de vital importancia para el Estado; es el dominio de la vida o de la muerte, el camino hacia la supervivencia o la pérdida del Imperio. Hay que valorarla en términos de cinco factores fundamentales, y hacer comparaciones entre diversas condiciones de los bandos rivales, con vistas a determinar el resultado de la guerra. El primero de estos factores es la doctrina; el segundo, el tiempo; el tercero, el terreno; el cuarto, el mando; y el quinto, la disciplina. Estos cinco factores fundamentales han de ser conocidos por cada general. Aquel que los domina, vence; aquel que no, sale derrotado -leyó Hange el libro intentando no pensar en que había puesto en grave peligro a Mirai y Alexandre.

-Deja de preocuparte torpe -regaño Levi al ver que ella comenzaba a comerse las uñas.

-Solo me preocupa tomar una mala decisión, ser una mala comandante y que todos mueran por mi culpa.

-Dame eso -dijo quitándole el libro-. Veamos la doctrina la manejas a la perfección, el tiempo jamás ha sido un problema para ti, el terreno…

-No conocemos Mare -alego Hange- y si llevamos la guerra a casa ellos van a causar demasiado daño, además ellos ya conocen ese terreno gracias a Reiner.

-Tengamos fe en que estos meses que Eren lleva desaparecido ha logrado conocer a la perfección el territorio del enemigo, por otro lado, Erwin te nombro comandante porque tenía fe en tu capacidad de mando y no existe nadie más disciplinado que tú, excepto quizás yo.

-¿Crees que lograremos vencer? -pregunto Hange.

-De no ser así no te seguiría ciegamente -dijo Levi-. por cierto, feliz aniversario.

-Levi nuestro aniversario no es hoy -regaño porque sabía que faltaba mucho para eso.

-No me refiero a nuestro aniversario de bodas torpe -fue el turno de Levi de regañarla-. Me refiero a nuestro aniversario de conocernos.

-Es verdad, tiene mucho que no lo festejamos.

-Cuatro años -dijo Levi e instintivamente pensó en Tomoe.

Hange entonces comenzó a tararear

-Di que compartirás conmigo un amor, una vida, comparte conmigo cada día, cada noche, cada mañana -entonces se detuvo al ver que Levi la miraba-. Vamos Levi, sé que la conoces -dijo y continuo con la melodía-. Di que me amas.

-Sabes que lo hago -dijo Levi.

-Pero debes cantarlo, no decirlo -dijo divertida Hange.

-Tsk idiota -se quejó y a pesar de que no quería comenzó a cantar-. A donde sea que vayas déjame ir también. Ámame, eso es todo lo que te pido.

-Amo tu voz y amo esa canción porque describe nuestros sentimientos -dijo Hange antes de besarlo y después de eso tomo el libro nuevamente para continuar con la lectura.

-¿Qué dice Sun Tzu sobre los espías? -pregunto.

-Sólo un gobernante brillante o un general sabio que pueda utilizar a los más inteligentes para el espionaje, puede estar seguro de la victoria. El espionaje es esencial para las operaciones militares, y los ejércitos dependen de él para llevar a cabo sus acciones. No será ventajoso para el ejército actuar sin conocer la situación del enemigo, y conocer la situación del enemigo no es posible sin el espionaje

-Suena complicado.

-Es como jugar al ajedrez, debes anticipar los movimientos de tu contraparte -dijo Hange-. y a veces blofear un poco.

**Saludos a todos, una disculpa por no actualizar High School, tuve bloqueo de escritor y además me di cuenta de que nuevamente voy muy atrasada en este fic el cual debí haber terminado desde hace mucho por lo que tratare de apresurarme, por otro lado hemos retomado viejos recuerdos en este y el otro capitulo como cuando llegan a Mare y Zeke conociendo a Hange.**


	31. Chapter 31

**La llave de tus recuerdos**

**PARTE 28**

**¡Masquerade! Paper faces on parade****  
****¡Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you****  
****¡Masquerade! Every face a different shade****  
****¡Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Mascarada, caras de papel en el desfile. Mascarada, esconde tu rostro para que el mundo nunca te encuentre. Mascarada, cada cara un tono diferente. Mascarada mira alrededor, hay otra mascara detrás de ti.

-Apártate sucia rata -dijo el hombre empujando a Alexandre quien había chocado con aquel extraño por estar centrado en la discusión que tenían el comandante con el almirante.

-Ruego me disculpe, no volverá a pasar -se disculpó Alexandre tragándose su orgullo.

El hombre lo miro extrañado, pero al final se retiró.

-Alex eres un tonto -regaño Mirai-. Ruego que me disculpe -repitió sus palabras en tono burlón.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -pregunto molesto por la humillación y las burlas.

-Un niño pobre no utiliza la frase ruego que me disculpe -aclaro-. Es mas, un niño pobre haría dos cosas, la primera seria bajar la cabeza y no decir nada o la segunda seria ponerse altanero y recibir una golpiza, pero jamás pediría una disculpa.

-Bueno yo nunca he sido pobre ni vivido en la calle ¿Cómo esperas que sepa comportarme? -pregunto Alexandre mirando sus ropas molesto ya que es su vida había usado algo tan sucio y roto.

-Peo yo sí y por eso debes aprender de mi si quieres que esto funcione.

-Déjame ayudarte con la cubeta -dijo tomándola-. ¿Cómo vas con la vigilancia en el cuartel?

-Mal, nada de Eren y creo que Zeke ha comenzado a sospechar de mi ¿Qué tal tu? -contesto algo cansada por todo lo que había tenido que estar limpiando ya que su cuartada era la de una huérfana que trabajaba en la limpieza del cuartel central, un lugar estratégico para mantener vigilado a Zeke-. ¿Cómo te va a ti en el área de entrenamiento de los cadetes?

-He estado siguiendo a un chico que luce sospechoso, su nombre es Falco y he notado que se la pasa escabulléndose, además de ser el amigo de la prima del traidor Reiner -dijo mientras sentía como la ira aumentaba al recordar que Reiner había sido el culpable de que su padre perdiera el brazo.

-Y es por eso que yo me hago cargo de vigilar a Zeke -dijo Mirai al notar la expresión corporal de su amigo que tenía la mandíbula tensa, ojos perdidos, ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto más relajado.

-Odias a Zeke por matar a tu padre y odias a Mare sean o no culpables -aclaro.

-¿Puedes culparme? -pregunto.

-No, creo que yo también los odiaría, en fin, dame la cubeta que debo continuar con la limpieza, te veré en la noche.

.

Mirai subió las escaleras con la pesada cubeta hasta que se rompió de la agarradera y volcó toda el agua.

-Hey cuidado -dijo Pieck agarrándose del barandal para evitar caer como lo hizo su muleta.

-Disculpe, prometo que no volverá a pasar -dijo bajando la cabeza y fingiendo temor.

-Oye está bien, no pasó nada y no diré nada tampoco -dijo Pieck sonriéndole para calmar a la niña asustada.

-Gracias, limpiare enseguida -dijo aun con la cabeza baja y corriendo escaleras abajo para recuperar la muleta de Pieck-. En verdad lo siento -dijo entregándole la muleta sin poder evitar mirar las piernas de Pieck buscando cuál era su problema como para que tuviera que usarlas.

-Te estas preguntando cual es mi problema -dijo Pieck al notar la dirección de la mirada de Mirai.

-Lo siento, fui muy grosera.

Está bien, veras pase tanto tiempo caminando en cuatro patas que mi columna duele demasiado y mis piernas a veces no reaccionan como deberían.

-Suena doloroso.

-Lo es, pero uno aprende a vivir con el dolor -contesto sonriéndole-. Apuesto a que tú has pasado por más dolor y yo aquí quejándome de estas inservibles extremidades. Anda dime ¿y tus padres?

-A mi padre nunca lo conocí y a mi mamá la perdí por una enfermedad -contesto mirando a Pieck y ella supo que decía la verdad.

-Ahora soy yo la que lo siente -dijo sintiendo lastima por la pequeña.

-Está bien, debemos aprender a vivir con el dolor -hablo repitiendo las palabras de Pieck cosa que la izo sonreír nuevamente.

-Es verdad.

-Pieck -saludo Zeke sonriéndole y luego miro a la niña pensando que se le hacía muy familiar y que su rostro lo había visto en algún lado.-. Ven, te ayudare a subir.

Pieck trepo a la espalda de Zeke contenta.

-Yo había imaginado servirte de apoyo y no de caballo -dijo Zeke agarrándola para que no callera.

-Vamos noble corcel, hasta la cima -dijo burlona rodeando su cuello.

-¿Noble corcel? -dijo divertido-. También imagine que sería tu valiente príncipe por ayudarte.

-Para ser mi príncipe deberás cargarme estilo princesa -bromeo ella.

-Bueno pues andando que llegamos tarde a la reunión -dijo subiendo los escalones sin problema y echando una última mirada a la niña a quien el cabello se le salió de detrás de su oreja y tapo uno de sus ojos dándole la pista que necesitaba, esa niña era idéntica a Hange Zoe.

-¿No te parece extraña esa niña? -pregunto Zeke en cuanto estuvieron a solas en su oficina.

-No, bueno tiene una forma rara de limpiar -medito-. El otro día la vi parada sobre el barandal manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto y he notado que tiene más fuerza de la normal.

-Tenemos niños raros últimamente -dijo Zeke viendo por la ventana a un niño castaño que arrojaba la pelota a Falco con gran fuerza y velocidad.

-Son solo niños y esa pequeña me cae bien -dijo Pieck.

.

-Buen brazo Alex -dijo Falco atrapando la pelota-. Ahora lo siento, pero debo irme.

-Está bien, no hay problema -dijo Alexandre.

Falco se retiro y tras aguardar unos segundos se dispuso a seguirlo, pero no fue el único ya que Reiner noto algo extraño en aquel niño castaño pensando que le recordaba a alguien.

Falco camino por varios lados para perder a un posible seguidor y después ingreso al centro de salud donde los soldados heridos permanecían recluidos.

Tomo varios pasillos y escaleras en los cuales Reiner perdió a Alexandre, pero él no perdió a Falco así que cuando Falco llego con Eren Alexandre lo reconoció enseguida comunicándole a Hange por medio de una carta encriptada, finalmente lo habían encontrado.

* * *

Zeke viajo hasta Hizuru como emisario de Mare a petición de Azumabito para que firmara los acuerdos comerciales, aunque no solo hablarían de eso en aquella reunión.

-Ah Hange, dichosos los ojos que pueden verte nuevamente -dijo Zeke en cuanto entro a la habitación.

-Zeke -saludo Hange no muy feliz de verlo.

Zeke inspecciono la sala y noto la presencia de otras personas como el escuadrón de Levi e incluso a este.

-Ah Levi -saludo sonriendo, aunque por dentro seguía preguntándose cómo aquel hombre de baja estatura podía haberlo derribado tan fácilmente.

Levi no hablo, más sin embargo le lanzo una mirada asesina y más al notar como su enemigo miraba a Hange.

-Comencemos la reunión -pidió Azumabito señalando la mesa y todos tomaron sus lugares.

Levi como siempre se sentó junto a Hange ganándole el lugar a Zeke quien no lo quedo más que sentarse frente a ella.

-Ahora tomemos el punto número uno y es que si firmo este tratado les estaré brindando ayuda para la guerra contra Mare -dijo Azumabito tomando los documentos que había llevado Zeke.

-Pero si no lo hace su nación será considerados enemiga de Mare y atacaran -explico Zeke.

-Como hace unas semanas cuando atacaron, lo cual hubiera sido grandioso que nos avisaras -dijo Hange mirando furiosa a Zeke.

-Lo intente -se defendió.

-Y fracasaste, creo que eres un inútil después de todo -dijo Levi.

-De no ser por mí no estarías aquí -rebatió Zeke ya que él era quien había convencido a Azumabito de cooperar.

-Ya no importa -interrumpió Hange antes de que ambos hombres comenzaran a pelear-. Ahora tenemos mucho de qué hablar como el hecho de que Eren continúa desaparecido, buscar nuevos aliados y sobre quien heredara los poderes de Zeke.

-¿De nuevo el tema de la descendencia? -pregunto haciendo una mueca- No pretendo hacer tal cosa.

-Solo piensa sobre la propuesta -pidió Hange, aunque sabía que era caso perdido, pero ella haría lo que fuera para proteger a Historia y más ahora sabiendo que estaba embarazada.

-Por otro lado, aquí tengo nombres de varios dignatarios que podrían ser aliados -dijo Zeke sacando una hoja que Hange tomo.

-Ninguno ayudara a la causa y aun cuando lo hicieran el precio que piden es alto -dijo Hange tras repasar la lista rápidamente.

-No los sabes, no los conoces -rebatió Zeke.

-Claro que los conozco pues he averiguado mucho de ellos como este hombre -dijo señalando un nombre en la lista-. Es conservador y lo único más grande que su odio a Mare es su odio a la gente de Ymir, así que no nos apoyara.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Zeke.

-Podrá sonreírles a los altos mandos y estrechar sus manos, pero no te confundas, apenas se giran él se las limpia -dijo Hange recordando el informe de Mirai donde ella había notado esta actitud de aquel dignatario-. Deberías fijarte ahora en el baile que se llevara a cabo en unos días.

Zeke quedo sorprendido por la inteligencia de Hange, ella de algún modo estaba enterada de todo y eso solo lo hizo desearla más.

-Ahora debemos estar conscientes de que estamos en la cuerda floja y que una guerra es prácticamente inevitable, por lo que es necesario planear una estrategia de defensa -hablo Hange firmemente.

-¿Dices que el simio va a trabajar con nosotros? pensé que saldría corriendo como suele hacerlo -Se burló Levi para después tomar de su té.

-Creo que ambos pueden olvidar sus rivalidades pasadas para salvar a Paradai.

Zeke y Levi se miraron y entonces hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-De ninguna forma.

-No voy a trabajar con él, tengo una cuenta pendiente -dijo Levi pensando en Erwin y su promesa.

-En el momento que se involucre despídete de toda discreción porque él solo sabe atacar y matar -dijo Zeke.

-Si y tu solo sabes lanzar rocas -alego Levi-. Sin ofender, pero…

-Este tipo es un idiota -hablaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-Mírense ya se estan llevando bien -dijo Hange riendo ante lo graciosos que lucían hablando al mismo tiempo-. Escuchen, deberán trabajar juntos, no les queda otra opción, o lo hacen por las buenas o yo los obligo -amenazo cruzándose de brazos y lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

Pasaron las horas y se mantuvieron ocupados elaborando el plan junto con todas las posibles vertientes que pudieran darse hasta que Zeke decidió salir acompañado de Azumabito.

-¿En verdad vamos a confiar en ese simio y esa mujer? -pregunto Levi y Hange camino hacia un espejo sorprendiéndolo pues él sabía que ella no era vanidosa.

Hange coloco un dedo en el espejo y después se giró para ver a Levi.

-Claro, no debemos desconfiar de nuestros aliados -contesto ella-. Incluso puede que Zeke no sea del todo malo y Azumabito no nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar.

Levi sabía que Hange mentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, así que asintió.

-Como diga comandante -dijo lo más fríamente posible.

Poco después sus dos aliados regresaron y al finalizar la reunión tomaron caminos separados.

Zeke se despidió de Levi con una mirada retadora y de Hange besando su mano.

-Nos veremos pronto Hange -dijo sonriéndole y admirando por última vez la figura de la mujer que se había mudado permanentemente a sus pensamientos y sueños.

La deseaba y ese sentimiento aumentaba cada vez más.

Azumabito se ofrecio a acompañar a Zeke a la salida y ya cuando estuvieron alejados Levi miro a Hange esperando una respuesta por su actitud.

-Era un doble espejo -dijo tras mirarlo rápidamente-. Al parecer los usan mucho aquí y las personas que estan en la habitación continua pueden ver y escuchar todo.

-¿Cómo supiste que lo era?

-Simple, cuando colocas la uña en el espejo este se refleja y mientras que en un espejo normal se nota un espacio entre tu dedo y el reflejo, en un espejo doble no existe este espacio.

-Eres sorprendente -dijo Levi.

.

-No obtuvimos ninguna informacion -se quejo Azumabito.

-Ella se dio cuenta en cuanto toco el espejo -dijo Zeke.

No confiaba en Azumabito, pero de momento era buena aliada, aún así, estaba conciente de que ella jugaba a dos bandos ya que nunca le habia informado sobre los dos pequeños que juraba trabajaban como espias, pero se compensaba cuando le informaba de lo que pasaba en Paradai como el hecho de que Historia esperaba un hijo.

* * *

Un par de días después Hange se reunió con ambos niños, los felicito y designo un nuevo trabajo.

Mirai entro a la oficina de Zeke ya que ellos estaban en reunión y comenzó a revisar los documentos dando gracias de haber aprendido a leer y entonces escucho como la puerta se azotaba.

-Te atrape mocosa -dijo Zeke sonriéndole-. Mocosa Zoe debería decir.

-No sé de lo que habla, ese no es mi apellido.

-Vamos, una huérfana pobre que sabe leer -dijo Zeke-. Puede que sepas actuar, la verdad es que nunca hubiera sospechado de ti, pero cierto día cometiste el error de ponerte a leer y todos sabemos que si en verdad eres quien dices ser eso no sería posible ¿o sí?

-Bien, no soy pobre -dijo mirándolo desafiantemente-, pero mi apellido tampoco es Zoe -afirmo y Zeke supo que decía la verdad, eso o que era una excelente actriz.

-Buena actuación ¿Desde qué edad empiezan a entrenar? -cuestiono mientras se preparaba un poco de café.

-Desde los seis -contesto Mirai pues Zeke ya sabía que ella era de Paradai así que no le vio el sentido de negarlo.

-Entonces dime… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto tomando asiento.

-Mirai.

-Bien Mirai, dime ¿Te enviaron a espiarme?

-No lo tomes personal Zeke -contesto Mirai-. Espío a todos los portadores del poder titan y a los altos mandos. Ahora Zeke Jaeger enemigo de Paradai dime ¿Por qué no le ha comunicado a la comandante Hange que has visto a Eren?

-Bueno pequeña, te tengo una misión especial.

Zeke saco un boleto de su cajón y se lo entrego a Mirai.

-Un baile dentro de dos semanas en las cuales estarán todos los dignatarios ¿Crees poder entregárselo a tu comandante?

-Claro, se lo entregare, así como esta lista de esos dignatarios, ya sabes, para saber quiénes estarán en la fiesta -dijo tomando la hoja de papel y doblándola para guardarla en su bolsillo-. Por cierto, ella desea una reunión por la tarde.

-Tendré listo el café.

-A ella le gusta el té -contestó Mirai y salió mientras que Zeke pensaba que en verdad esa niña tenía demasiado valor.

* * *

Mirai le había dicho que Hange deseaba verlo por la tarde, más sin embargo jamás le dijo cuándo ni donde, así que permaneció alerta, pero nunca imagino que la encontraría en su oficina sentada sobre el escritorio con una mirada asesina que le helo la sangre, esa mujer podía dar miedo incluso al más valiente y se preguntó ¿Cómo había entrado sin ser detectada?

-Hange ¿Té? He escuchado que te gusta -dijo Zeke sonriéndole.

-No gracias, pero lo que sí quiero saber es el porque te has estado reuniendo con Eren sin que yo lo sepa -dijo Hange molesta.

-Pero si lo sabias ¿No es así? La verdad me impresiona lo buenos que fueron tus espías, ahora entiendo porque varios de mis documentos parecían desaparecer y volver a aparecer.

-Bueno es que Mirai tenía que tomarse el tiempo para copiar cada palabra y enviármela -explico Hange tomando la taza que Zeke le ofreció.

-Ya que no tenemos nada que ocultar entonces dime Hange ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-He venido a tumbarte los dientes después de recibir la contestación a la propuesta.

-Pensé que te sentirías alagada -dijo Zeke.

-Yo no soy un animal al que usar.

-Ahora ya sabes mi única condición. Si quieres que tenga descendencia y que estos hereden el poder del titan bestia tendrá que tener también tu sangre, puede que me lleve varios intentos, pero ninguna de mis anteriores compañeras de cama se ha quejado sobre mi desempeño.

-Olvídalo.

-Claro que sé los motivos por los cuales rechazas la oferta -dijo tomando de su bebida-. ¿Es porque estás casada o porque después de dos hijos ya no tienes ganas de tener más?

-Ah veo que en realidad no sabes nada, pero veras Zeke ni Mirai ni Alexandre son mis hijos, temo que te has equivocado.

-O eres una buena mentirosa o me dices la verdad -dijo inspeccionando su mirada.

-Te digo la verdad -contesto y Zeke decidió creerle-. Como sea, esta reunión ha llegado a su final, solo deseaba comunicarte que de ninguna forma accederé a tu petición y que me niego a ir a un absurdo baile.

-Que lastima, yo quería mostrarte el plan que tengo para sacar a Eren de Liberio y regresarlo a Paradai.

* * *

Zeke salió a caminar y vio a sus amigos reunidos que veían como los más jóvenes entrenaban pues dentro de poco uno de ellos sería quien heredaría el poder del titan acorazado y a la larga el poder del titan carreta.

Todos pensaban que sería Gaby la prima de Reiner quien obtendría el poder, pero últimamente el hermano menor de Colt estaba demostrando su potencial.

-Adelante, dime lo que piensas -hablo Zeke al ver la cara de tristeza de Pieck.

-Son uno niños y sin embargo nunca han tenido la oportunidad de serlo realmente, tal como nosotros.

-Es un mundo cruel Pieck -dijo Zeke pensando en su infancia.

-No hace falta que me sueltes nuevamente tu discurso del porque no deberíamos tener hijos, sabes, una parte de mi le gustaría ser madre, pero otra piensa que tú tienes toda la razón.

-Bueno tu madre seria feliz.

-No lo creo -contestó riendo-. Aunque le agradara no lo aceptaría.

-Bueno no la culpes porque ¿Dónde encontraras a un sujeto tan bien parecido e inteligente como tu querido comandante Jaeger?

-Tú tienes un terrible exceso de confianza -dijo dándole un codazo.

-Ven vamos a la reunión, prepare té.

-¿Té? -pregunto extrañada-. Tu eres más de café.

-Quiero un cambio -contesto mientras se alejaba y Pieck lo miraba sonriendo.

* * *

Hange viajaba en la parte de atrás de un vehículo el cual le resultaba un invento extraño y fascinante. Ella podía recordar la primera vez que desmantelo uno y ahora conocía cada tornillo y resorte que integraba aquel invento y que lo hacía funcionar, aun así, seguía resultándole fascinante.

Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado que delineaba su figura con una abertura en la pierna, un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello, el cabello suelto que cubría su ojo, labial rojo que resaltaban sus labios y una navaja oculta en su atuendo para defenderse si era necesario.

Eren había desaparecido hace unos meses y los informes que le habían llegado de parte de Mirai y Alexandre era que estaba en Liberio, por lo que ahora tenían que planear una extracción exitosa y regresar a Paradai, solo que para lograrlo se requería que todo saliera perfecto y eso significaba cero errores, pues el más mínimo incidente terminaría en muerte o en una guerra.

-Hemos llegado líder Hange -anuncio Onyankopon deteniendo el vehículo.

-¿Algún consejo para esta misión? -pregunto Hange ya que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía nerviosa.

-Solo uno y es que se divierta -dijo su amigo y Hange asintió.

Un hombre uniformado abrió la puerta y quedo maravillado al ver la figura de Hange, incluso la siguió con la mirada hasta que la bocina de un auto lo hizo regresar a la realidad y continuar con su trabajo.

Hange camino hacia la gran entrada del lugar, subió los escalones y se topó con un hombre de seguridad que le pidió la invitación la cual Hange entrego sin ningún problema y sin obstáculos pronto se encontró adentro.

Ella recorrió el lugar mirando cada detalle y se sintió tranquila al ver que no eran muy diferentes a las fiestas a las que había asistido cuando era pareja de Erwin.

-Debo admitir que su presencia me es tolerable, pero no es lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme -dijo un hombre detrás de Hange.

-Le perdonaría su orgullo si no hubiera ofendido el mío -contesto dándose media vuelta para ver a un hombre rubio de barba y lentes que usaba un traje negro-. Jane Austen ¿Enserio?

-Tenía que intentarlo -dijo sonriendo-. ¿Qué mujer no sueña con tener a un señor Darcy?

-¿Rico e engreído? -pregunto Hange.

-Callado, caballeroso y romántico -aclaro Zeke.

Hange sonrió pues en realidad ella ya tenía su versión del señor Darcy y mientras pensaba en eso miro por la ventana notando una sombra lo cual la hizo sonreír aún más pues como podía esperar Levi la había seguido en su afán de querer mantenerla siempre a salvo.

Zeke miro a su alrededor y noto que varios hombres tenían puestas sus miradas sobre Hange y no podía culparlos pues esa noche ella lucia hermosa.

-Bailemos y mientras lo hacemos discutiremos sobre mi familia -propuso estirando su mano la cual Hange dudo en tomarla, pero al final lo hizo.

Zeke no podía apartar la vista de aquella mujer, era hermosa y también sabía que era inteligente por la información que había obtenido de las narraciones de Reiner y alguna que otra mención de su hermano.

Hange repaso con la mirada el lugar y no pudo evitar notar que varias miradas estaban centradas en ellos.

-Nos miran porque formamos una pareja adorable -dijo Zeke y miro de reojo sus reflejos en uno de los tantos espejos que estaban en la pared como decoración pensando que en efecto lucían bien juntos.

-Zeke no estoy aquí para bailar ni para recibir tus mediocres intentos de seducción-dijo molesta Hange.

-Ah que lamentable porque a mí me encanta bailar, pero veras, rumores dicen que mi hermanito hará una aparición en el festival de mañana.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hange de inmediato.

-¿Ves a ese hombre? -señalo con la cabeza y Hange miro discretamente.

-¿Cabello largo y rubio?

-Justamente. Él es Willy Tybur y mañana dará un discurso de porque el mundo entero debe invadir Paradai.

-Algo no muy bueno para nosotros.

-Una guerra es inminente, lo único que desalentaría al mundo de ir a la guerra seria si la más grande potencia militar se viera derrotada en su propio territorio, pero ¿Quiénes serían lo suficientemente locos como para desafiar a Mare?

-Acompáñeme a una caminata nocturna comandante Jaeger -pidió Hange apartándose de Zeke y caminando a la salida.

Zeke la siguió y nadie hizo preguntas debido a que pensaron que solo se trataba de una pareja que buscaba algo de intimidad.

Aunque Pieck miro molesta y rompió la copa que sujetaba.

-Oh las copas son frágiles -dijo Colt al ver como los vidrios caían-. Pieck será mejor que te calmes.

Pieck miro su mano y noto que se había hecho un corte, por lo que decidió salir del lugar antes de que matara a todos por perder la cabeza a causa de los celos.

-¿Dónde está Pieck? -pregunto Porko-. Esperaba bailar con ella.

-Salió al ver que Zeke escapaba con una acompañante -informo Colt.

* * *

Hange salió del edificio y se giró para contemplarlo por una última vez.

-Hermoso e imponente -dijo Zeke sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

-A mí me parece una abominación -contesto para después quitarle el cigarro a Zeke, tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la suela de su zapato-. Eso no te hará bien.

-Todos tenemos una adicción -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Dime Hange ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Hange quería decirle que no era de su incumbencia, pero decidió que un poco de amabilidad no haría daño.

-La literatura -contesto-. Una vez que inicio un libro no puedo soltarlo. Si llegara a tener una casa propia esta tendría una enorme biblioteca, de lo contrario moriría de agonía, pero por ahora eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es garantizar la seguridad de todos.

-Ya veo que me mentiste, tu verdadera adicción es el trabajo -dijo Zeke mientras emprendía su caminata al lado de Hange por la calle.

-Mi trabajo me hace leer -dijo caminando al lado de Zeke.

-Pero suena lindo como plan de retiro, una casa llena de libros.

-Con un hermoso paisaje -incluyo Hange.

-Y una vista hermosa -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que tenía a un lado.

-Ya dije que con un hermoso paisaje -corrigió Hange.

-Yo dije vista no paisaje, ya sabes, ver un bello rostro al despertar cada mañana.

Fue cuando Hange noto que su acompañante no apartaba la vista de ella.

-No incluyas esas ideas en mis planes de retiro -dijo seria.

-¿No te interesa un poco de compañía masculina que te brinde calor cada noche? -pregunto con una sonrisa seductora-. Mi oferta de procrear pequeños simios sigue abierta y más ahora que sé que no tienes hijos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo una pareja? -pregunto.

-Nunca inquirí que no lo tuvieras, solo te proponía que lo cambiaras, era de suponer que una mujer como tú no estaría sola.

-¿Y tú? -pregunto.

-¿Me estas preguntando si despierto al lado de una mujer cada día? -pregunto divertido-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa saber si el puesto esta libre?

-Solo intentaba ser amable -dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-De momento estoy solo, siempre lo he estado y es debido a que no me conformare con cualquier chica que no cumpla mis expectativas.

-A tu edad y con lo que te queda de vida no deberías ponerte exigente -dijo burlona y se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor-. Esta calle es demasiado angosta, salir será un problema.

-Permíteme llevarte a un lugar interesante -dijo Zeke y giro en una calle.

Hange lo siguió memorizando cada parte de la ciudad de Liberio y analizando posibles rutas de escape cuando ocurriera el ataque del día siguiente.

-Nunca me preguntaste cuales eran mis expectativas -volvió a hablar Zeke rompiendo el silencio que Hange tanto había disfrutado-. Basta, no insistas, te las diré ya que estas demasiado curiosa -bromeo al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Hange-. Veras siempre imagine que mi pareja ideal debía ser una mujer fuerte, inteligente y hermosa, pero no la he encontrado aun, una mujer que se pueda defender sola, pero que también llegue a necesitar que la proteja, lo bastante inteligente como para superar mi intelecto pero que no sea arrogante y lo suficientemente bella como para tentarme.

-Dudo mucho que la encuentres.

-Yo no creo eso -dijo deteniéndose y señalando un hangar-. Mira abajo, ahí es donde guardan un dirigible, lo conservan como algo histórico, sirve para el museo, pero todavía funciona, es sigiloso, rápido y no mide más que las calles tan reducidas de Liberio y si miras más enfrente podrás ver una línea de luces, esas servían para guiar al piloto, por cierto ¿Sabías que Onyankopon es un excelente piloto?

Hange entendió enseguida el plan de Zeke, robar el dirigible y que Onyankopon lo pilotara ya que era el único con los conocimientos suficientes.

-Escuche de un tipo de piedra que brilla y sirve para generar luz -dijo Hange pensando que podrían colocar las luces sobre puntos estratégicos en los tejados de la calle principal de Liberio.

-Yo escuche que una mujer muy astuta encontró una utilidad para esas rocas -dijo Zeke mirando a Hange.

Él estaba informado por sus aliados sobre todo lo que ocurría en Paradai y estaba al tanto de los numerosos inventos que hacia Hange para que la isla entrara en una nueva era y pronto pudiera competir contra el resto del mundo en cuanto avances científicos. Hange estaba equivocada, Él ya había encontrado a la mujer ideal y su nombre era Hange Zoe y por ello la beso sin previo aviso recibiendo una cachetada al instante.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -regaño limpiándose los labios.

-Eso me ha dolido, mira mi boca está sangrando -dijo Zeke sobándose la mejilla para después mirar a Hange quien ya tenía un cuchillo en mano y lo lanzo, solo que no fue a él sino a una persona que los había estado siguiendo.

-Te han seguido -informo Hange caminando hacia el cadáver.

-Esto es malo, eso significa que desconfían de mí y probablemente saben que tramamos algo.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Hange y entonces escucho pisadas detrás de ella.

-Zeke Jaeger hijo de traidores, debí imaginarlo -dijo un soldado apuntándoles y mirando el cadáver de su compañero.

-Fue un error, mi acompañante pensó que se trataba de un ladrón -mintió enseguida.

-Si claro, ahora las manos donde las vea y no intenten nada.

-¿Por qué siempre te estan amenazando? -pregunto Hange.

-Es por mi carisma -bromeo Zeke y entonces el hombre cayó muerto por un cuchillo clavado a su espalda dejando ver a Levi.

-Es por eso que no debes salir sola y menos en compañía de animales -dijo Levi sacando el cuchillo del cadáver y limpiándolo.

-Capitán Levi -saludo Zeke-. Sera mejor irnos a otra parte antes de que nos vean y así repasemos el plan de mañana.

**Saludos a todos, ahora un dato del capítulo, he leído nuevamente el manga y analizando con lupa cada detalle dándome cuenta de algo y es que Zeke antes tomaba café, pero justamente en el manga antes del rescate de Eren pude ver que Zeke le ofrece a sus amigos té y me pareció perfeto para poder moldearlo y usarlo en el fic. Ahora algo más que aprender y es que la técnica de la uña reflejada para averiguar si el espejo es doble es verídica y comprobada por su escritora, así que atentos, uno nunca sabe.**


	32. Chapter 32

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**PARTE 29**

**I gave you my music  
Made your song take wing  
And now how you've repaid me  
Denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you when he heard you sing**

_TRADUCCIÓN_: Te di mi música, hice que tu canción volara y ahora ¿Cómo me has pagado? Negándome y traicionándome. Estaba obligado a amarte cuando te escucho cantar.

Todos tenían planes escondidos, todos buscaban sus propios objetivos. Tybur quería unir a todo el mundo en contra de la amenaza que representaba Eren y Paradai. Azumabito solo buscaba lo que más beneficiara a su nación y no le importaba quien fuera el ganador mientras obtuviera una buena parte para ella. Zeke quería completar el sueño de su maestro Tom Xavier, un mundo en el que poco a poco la gente de Ymir se extinguiera. Eren deseaba el retumbar, eliminar a cada ser humano fuera de la isla de Paradai. Armin junto con el resto solo querían que se estableciera la paz y que el mundo los dejara de ver como los demonios que tenían que eliminar.

Pero Hange era más egoísta o al menos así se sentía, a ella ya no le importaba que bando ganara, tenía presente lo que pasaría. Eren estaba fuera de control y Zeke a quien había mantenido alejado parecía tener una obsesión con ella y se maldijo por no ver eso venir. Zeke era simple como cualquier humano acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba y mientras más lo rechazara esa necesidad iría en aumento.

-Estuviste muy callada en la reunión con el simio -dijo Levi inspeccionando el rostro de Hange el cual reflejaba preocupación.

-No tenía nada que decir -contesto mirando a la ventana del lugar.

Habían viajado hasta Liberio fingiendo ser parte de los asistentes de Azumabito y ahora se hospedaban en una casa junto con el reto de los emisarios de la nación de Hizuru incluyendo a su aliada.

Después del baile y eliminar a los soldados que los descubrieron, los tres se habían reunido para planear los detalles de mañana donde se jugarían todo y probablemente entrarían en guerra con el mundo entero.

Esta reunión no duro mucho y al final se despidieron de Zeke, pero durante el trayecto Levi había notado que Hange estaba preocupada y cuando lo hacía tenía la tendencia a guardar silencio.

-Adelante, dime lo que te preocupa -insistió Levi.

-Lo de mañana -mintió dándole la espalda-. Ayúdame con el cierre del vestido.

Levi camino a ella e intento bajar el cierre que parecía estar atascado.

-Se que lo de mañana no es el motivo de tu angustia -dijo mientras su atención estaba en el vestido.

-Me preocupan Alex y Mirai -dijo en otro intento de mentirle.

-Ellos estan ahora mismo en un barco camino a Paradai -dijo Levi logrando bajarlo del todo.

-Podría pasarles algo en el trayecto.

-Deja tus mediocres excusas y dime realmente lo que te preocupa -regaño, pero sin subir el tono de su voz.

-Zeke -confeso sin mirarlo-. Vamos Levi, tu nos estabas siguiendo, sé que lo viste.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-El beso, sé que viste el beso -contesto cerrando los ojos y tratando de eliminar aquel desagradable recuerdo hasta que sintió los labios de Levi en su hombro desnudo y sus brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura.

-Ya mañana me encargare de darle su lección a ese simio idiota.

-¿No estas molesto conmigo? -pregunto Hange abriendo los ojos.

-Fue él quien te beso y no al revés -contesto soltándola-. Deberíamos dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Hange miro a Levi y de inmediato pensó en el futuro que les esperaba, una guerra contra Mare donde posiblemente moriría y eso le hizo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.

Trato de calmarse y tomo aire. Si eran sus últimos días ella no los desperdiciaría sintiendo lastima de sí misma.

-Levi -lo llamo Hange haciendo que se girara para verla y dejo que el vestido rojo se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo dejando ver un conjunto de lencería del mismo color.

-Yelena enfurecerá cuando descubra que no usaste ese ridículo corsé -dijo tras mirarla.

-¿Es lo único que dirás? -pregunto mientras estaba de pie frente a él semi desnuda y sonriéndole.

-Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -repitió dejando de mirarla y quitándose el saco negro para dejarlo perfectamente acomodado en la silla de la habitación.

-Que amargado -bromeo Hange recogiendo el vestido del suelo decepcionada porque su intento de seducción había fracasado.

Levi camino hacia Hange determinado y la tomo entre sus brazos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo para luego besar sus labios rojos que en ese momento le resultaban bastante tentadores y en un intento de borrar el recuerdo de que ese maldito se había atrevido a tocar algo que solo le pertenecía a él.

Cargo a Hange y la dejo en la cama, sus labios descendieron hacia su cuello y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos en un intento de tener su cuerpo cerca.

-Te amo Levi -logro decir Hange en voz baja cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba del momento hasta que él dejo de besarla y al mirarlo noto que su atención estaba fija en las puertas dobles que daban a un balcón-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que escuche algo -dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el balcón. Abrió las puertas dobles y salió a investigar notando a lo lejos la fiesta que el gueto de Liberio tenía.

Dio otra rápida mirada a su alrededor y determino que no había nada más que la presencia de Hange detrás suyo.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto ella mientras terminaba de anudarse el listón de la bata.

-Nada, aun así, mis sentidos jamás me han traicionado -dijo caminando hacia ella.

-Quizás era un ladrón que quiso entrar a robar -sugirió tomando la mano de Levi-. Vamos adentro y continuemos con lo nuestro.

Levi asintió y Hange lo beso en los labios sin imaginarse que eran observados desde la oscuridad de la calle por Zeke quien sintió como su furia crecía.

¿Qué había dicho Hange? cerro sus ojos y pensó en s dulce voz, así como su advertencia "Un día va a pasar, las emociones te van a llegar de golpe y si no tienes cuidado entonces no sabrás manejarlas."

Estaba más que claro que no podía manejarlas, él la deseaba y se fijó la meta de que si no era de él mucho menos seria de Levi.

-Eres un maldito enano afortunado -dijo prendiendo su cigarrillo mientras veía como la pareja dejaba de besarse y caminaba de regreso al interior del cuarto quizás para continuar en lo que estaban antes de que Levi notara que Zeke los observaba.

Él sabía dónde Hange se estaba quedando y tras sobornar a un sirviente de Azumabito supo cuál era la habitación de Hange teniendo como plan ingresar y hacerla suya ya fuera por las buenas o malas llevado por el deseo al verla en ese vestido, pero al estar en el balcón noto que ella ya tenía un acompañante y se trataba de Levi quien consideraba su peor enemigo.

Hange y Levi ingresaron nuevamente al cuarto envueltos en un beso y caminaron hasta la cama para continuar en donde se habían quedado.

Hange desabotono la camisa de Levi y él tiro del listón que mantenía cerrada la bata de ella para poder ver nuevamente aquel conjunto de lencería atrevido, bajo la manga de la bata de un lado y trazo un camino de besos desde los labios de Hange y bajando por su cuello.

Las manos de Hange se dirigieron al pantalón de Levi desabrochando el cinturón y él se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista su torso desnudo y marcado resultado de las incontables horas de ejercicio. Ansiaba su boca, su olor y sentir su piel.

Continuaron con las caricias y besos hasta que pronto toda la ropa termino en el suelo permitiéndoles sentir el calor de su piel. Para Hange sentir el cuerpo cálido de Levi junto al suyo era una emoción inimaginable, ella lo amaba, lo deseaba y quería que permanecieran así eternamente juntos a pesar de saber que quizás ese solo era un sueño que no se cumpliría al igual que su lista.

Ella jamás podría llegar a tener un hogar con su familia, no envejecería con Levi a su lado, no vería crecer a Mirai y mucho menos tendrían su baile lento que Levi le prometió cuando estaban en la boda de Mike y Nanaba.

Las horas transcurrieron y permanecieron abrasados el uno del otro en completo silencio, Hange metida en sus pensamientos fatalistas y Levi mirándola intentando entender lo que le pasaba.

-Dime lo que ocurre en esa torpe cabeza tuya -dijo Levi mirándola y notando como nuevamente la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro-. Luces entre una combinación de angustia y tristeza.

-Pienso en el futuro -contesto viendo al techo.

-Entiendo que temes que mañana se dé el inicio de la guerra, pero no ha sido tu culpa, es la de Eren.

-No hablo de eso -dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos que tanto amaba y acaricio su mejilla-. Temo por nosotros ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí que hicieras?

-La vida es demasiado corta para amarte solo en una, por eso prometo buscarte en la siguiente -recito la frase que Hange le había dicho-. Hange tu no vas a morir, me niego a eso, tengo una promesa que cumplirle a Tomoe y es la de siempre protegerte.

-Pero si llegara a hacerlo y si existiera otra vida por favor solo… recuérdame ¿De acuerdo?

-Prometo recordarte y no descansar hasta encontrarte -dijo besando su frente y Hange cerro sus ojos para caer dormida mientras el latido del corazón de Levi resonaba en su oído.

* * *

Tybur daba su discurso y la multitud escuchaba atentamente. varios dignatarios extranjeros estaban en primera fila conforme a lo planeado a excepción de Kiyomi Azumabito quien solo apareció en la fiesta y aquel día solo fue a expresarle sus saludos y gratitud a Willy Tybur antes de escapar.

-Preparen la aeronave -ordeno Kiyomi-. Debo estar en Paradai antes de que ocurra el retumbar.

Kiyomi estaba confabulada con Eren y Zeke, ella sabía lo que ocurriría, el retumbar de la tierra era inevitable y para garantizarlo habían logrado manipular a Willy Tybur para que incitara a todos a la guerra dejando a Eren sin opciones.

La aeronave se elevó del suelo y ella miro con tristeza pensando en cómo su pueblo moriría, pero al menos ella viviría, ella tenía la opción de elegir un bando y había apostado al bando vencedor, no era su culpa que los demás no tuvieran siquiera la oportunidad de elegir por no tener su posición social.

.

Zeke miraba a sus amigos sintiendo lastima por ellos pues pronto estarían todos muertos, pero no había tiempo de lamentaciones, así que decidió que esa imagen la conservaría hasta el final de sus días y era básicamente Pieck sonriente mientras les daba un cono de helado a Udo, Sofia y Gaby mientras Colt charlaba con Porko.

Reiner y Falco no estaban y conocía el motivo, para entonces debían estar con Eren quien pronto haría su aparición.

Todos tomaron asiento y escucharon parte del discurso hasta que un soldado los llamo.

-Guerreros de Mare. El general Magath los llama.

Pieck, Porko y Zeke se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron sin oponerse.

-Zeke -llamo Pieck tomándolo de la mano pues presentía que algo malo iba a pasar-. Sabes, nunca te agradecí por todos estos años de amistad.

-Pieck, hablas como si fuera un adiós -dijo Zeke sin mirarla.

Pieck miro al soldado, lo reconocía, era Yelena la siempre aliada y seguidora de Zeke a quien había creído muerta años atrás cuando ningún destructor regreso.

-Jaeger tu ve a la puerta frontal -ordeno el soldado desconocido y Zeke se apartó de Pieck quien se limitó a verlo con tristeza.

-Adiós Zeke -murmuro en voz baja reprimiendo el llanto pues debía permanecer serena.

Pieck caminaba imaginando que al girar en una esquina los matarían y entonces la salvación apareció ya que vio a su viejo escuadrón de batalla y corrió a saludarlos susurrándole a uno de ellos que los siguieran de lejos ya que ese soldado era enemigo.

Los tres entraron a una habitación y entonces Yelena corto el cable haciendo que cayeran gracias a una trampilla ubicada en el suelo con varios metros de altura.

-Adiós Pieck -dijo burlona Yelena recordando todas las veces que había estado celosa de ella y su relación con Zeke-. No me gusta compartir lo que es mío.

Pieck no logro escuchar nada y era debido a que estaba en la trampa a muchos metros de distancia, además de que el dolor de su pierna rota no la dejaba pensar en nada.

Porko por su lado medito la situación, el lugar era demasiado reducido y eso le impediría el poder transformarse o morirían aplastados, pero afortunadamente llego el escuadrón de Pieck a su rescate justo antes de que Eren hiciera su aparición matando a todos los de las primeras filas, así como a Willy Tybur.

Los espectadores comenzaron a correr despavoridos empujándose y pisándose desesperados por poder escapar y el pánico aumento cuando las sirenas que indicaban ataque aéreo sonaron.

Todos levantaron la vista al cielo y vieron a varios hombres pasar volando dejándolos sorprendidos.

Los ruidos de las pistolas y cañones comenzaron a sonar y varios edificios colapsaban por las bombas que explotaban matando a más personas que corrían en un intento de salvarse.

Pieck y Porko se transformaron y ella acudió a la armería para colocarse el tanque que le ponían a la espalda mientras Porko enfrentaba a Eren al igual que el titan martillo de guerra hasta que Porko fue derrotado por Levi mientras Mikasa ayudaba a Eren con el otro titan.

Zeke apareció y comenzó a tacar dándole esperanzas a Pieck, pensando que quizás se había equivocado, quizás solo Yelena era la traidora y entonces vio que Levi lo derribo y lo mato aparentemente dejando a varios miembros del ejército sorprendidos ante este hecho que acababan de contemplar debido a que todos sabían que su mejor guerrero era Zeke y si él había sido derrotado eso significaba que tal como lo habían previsto, el poder de los titanes ya era nulo.

Muchos intentaron escapar por el puerto donde estaba la flota de Mare, pero esta fue destruida con la aparición del titan colosal que al transformarse voló todo causando varias muertes.

Y mientras tanto los de la legión lograron derribar al titan carreta, aunque Falco salvo a Pieck al interponerse y evitar que Jean lanzara la lanza trueno.

Entre tanto caos Eren derroto al portador del titan martillo de guerra y este en un intento de salvarse decidió cristalizarse, solo que Eren uso las mandíbulas del titan mandíbula y logro romper el cristal comiéndose al portador.

El dirigible sobrevoló el área siguiendo el camino de luces en los tejados y todos abordaron enseguida incluyendo a Eren con la ayuda de Mikasa solo para ser golpeado por Levi al momento de ingresar.

-Eren, extrañaba patearte -dijo Levi molesto por todo.

Se llevaron a Eren a un cuarto aparte y los soldados festejaron su victoria haciendo un terrible escandalo mientras Hange y Levi discutían con Eren y Zeke hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Jean quien les comunico que Sasha había muerto y que tenían a dos polizones quienes se trataban de Gaby y Falco.

* * *

Pieck había quedado lastimada de gravedad tras su pelea y se recuperaba en el hospital mientras Colt la acompañaba y cuidaba.

Ella se despertó y comenzó a llorar sintiendo una gran pena y dolor en su pecho.

-Pieck ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? -pregunto su amigo angustiado.

-Mi corazón -contesto Pieck cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo.

-Pieck… sé que la traición de Zeke duele -dijo Colt sintiendo lastima por su amiga.

Ella no podía contener el llanto, el dolor de sus heridas era nada comparado con el dolor de su roto corazón. Pieck había confiado en Zeke y entregado su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio y ahora cada vez que cerraba sus ojos aparecía la imagen de él, el niño que le tendió su mano amiga, el adolescente que siempre estuvo a su lado haciendo sus días más agradables y el adulto que la había traicionado y aun así lo amaba a pesar de todo, pero una parte de ella deseaba venganza y la tendría.

-Le di mi corazón y me pago traicionándome -dijo Pieck y las lágrimas dejaron de salir para dar paso a la furia que sentía-. Ahora es mi turno.

Pieck se puso de pie y camino decidida a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Colt asustado por que cometiera alguna locura.

Pieck salió del hospital y fue directamente a la oficina del comandante Magath.

-Comandante quiero ir a la isla, deje ir y prometo traerle la cabeza del traidor Jaeger -dijo firme Pieck.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que intentaras matarlo -dijo Magath mirando la furia que reflejaba su rostro, era el odio de una mujer cuyo corazón había sido destrozado y él sabía que no existía nada más peligroso que una mujer en ese estado, pero debido al ataque tenían que reorganizarse antes de contraatacar-. Pero por ahora tenemos que recuperar muertos y ejecutar a unos cuantos traidores, entre ellos los abuelos de Zeke.

-Ellos no hicieron nada -defendió Pieck.

-Son traidores, así como su hijo lo era y así como resulto serlo su nieto -aclaro-. Pensé que deseabas venganza y nada como matar a su familia para mandarle un mensaje claro.

Pieck asintió pues entendió la opción que le daba Magath, él no confiaba en ella, de momento cualquier amigo de Zeke podía ser un traidor y por ello tenía que comprobar su lealtad.

-Déjeme ser yo quien haga la ejecución -pidió y su comandante sonrió.

.

Por la tarde arrastraron a los abuelos de Zeke y a varios de los aliados de Azumabito hasta un podio donde estaban reunidos todos miembros del ejército y varios civiles.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando traicionan a Mare -hablo Magath firmemente-. Estos hombres y mujeres han sido acusados de alta traición a su nación y se les ha condenado a morir.

Las personas comenzaron a abuchear y lanzar cosas mientras gritaban la palabra traidores.

-Pieck, te lo ruego -dijo entre lágrimas la mujer-. Zeke no es ningún traidor, debe existir un error.

Pieck no dijo nada y evito mirar a la mujer que algún día había sido parte de su familia pues a pesar del odio hacia Zeke ella no podía odiarlos, pero era su deber comprobar que le era fiel a Mare, Zeke la había puesto en esa situación y no podía echarse para atrás.

-Perdóneme señora Jaeger -dijo mientras la amarraba-. Prometo que mi tiro será certero.

Dicho esto, Pieck se apartó y tomo el rifle para alinearse con el resto de los soldados que estaban de frente a los que ejecutarían.

-Preparen, apunten… -ordeno su comandante.

Pieck apunto al pecho de la mujer, respiro hondo y pensó que así no solo ella se salvaba, sino que también lo hacía por su familia.

-¡Fuego! -grito antes de que se escucharan los ruidos de las armas disparando.

Las balas salieron e impactaron en sus víctimas haciendo que la sangre de ellas brotara de un cuerpo ahora sin vida.

-Lo siento -susurro Pieck al ver a la mujer y luego miro a Magath desafiante mientras entregaba el rifle.

-Guerrera de Mare quiero que esté lista para partir en cuanto el barco termine de cargar las provisiones -ordeno su superior y Pieck asintió para después alejarse antes de que se desmoronara del dolor.

* * *

-¡Presten atención a su comandante y capitán! -grito Colt a los cadetes que estaban en la cubierta del acorazado perfectamente alineados y en posición de firmes.

-Escuchen bien, iremos a Paradai a recuperar no solo el poder del titan fundador, sino que también traeremos al traidor Zeke Jaeger para que pague por sus crímenes -hablo Pieck con autoridad mientras caminaba repasando el rostro de todos sus subordinados-. Cuando estén ahí recuerden que no lo hacen por su nación, lo hacen por el mundo entero. Si Eren efectúa el retumbar se acabó por eso solo tengo una regla y es que nadie se retira ni se rinde, si lo hacen me encargare de matarlos yo ¿Ha quedado claro?

-¡Si señora! -gritaron los cadetes.

Pieck sonrió y miro al horizonte, pronto tendría su venganza.

-Espero llegar a tiempo para salvar a Gaby y Falco -dijo Reiner mirando a la lejanía al igual que Pieck y pensando que pronto estaría en el lugar que había jurado jamás regresar. Estaría en la isla donde murió su amigo y en la que había aprendido el valor de la amistad, así como el dolor de la traición.

-No tema capitán -dijo Pieck seria-. Todos nuestros enemigos morirán y así vengaremos a nuestros caídos.

-Pieck esta no eres tú -dijo Reiner.

-Esa Pieck murió, pero la nueva yo me agrada más -contesto-. Eliminare a cada demonio de esa isla y luego regresare a casa a comer una deliciosa tarta de cereza con mis manos manchadas de la sangre de Zeke Jaeger.


	33. Chapter 33

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**Parte 30**

**Past the point of no return****  
****No backward glances****  
****The games we've played till now are at an end****  
****Past all thought of if or when****  
****No use resisting****  
****Abandon thought and let the dream descend**

TRADUCCION: Pasando el punto de no retorno sin miradas hacia atrás. Los juegos que hemos estado jugando hasta ahora han llegado a su fin. Pasado todo pensamiento de ¿sí? o ¿cuándo? No sirve de nada resistirse. Abandona el pensamiento y deja que el sueño descienda.

**Primero que nada, quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, en mi caso la TV jaja ok no, yo quisiera porque con este frio se antoja quedarse en cama calientito, pero ni modo, los compromisos familiares no me lo permiten.**

**Ahora aquí les traigo su regalo, el capítulo antes del gran final de La llave de tus recuerdos (si me da tiempo también el final) y quiero agradecerles infinitamente por su apoyo a: **

**Pau porque a pesar de estar ocupada o enferma siempre encontraste un minutito para dejar tu comentario y por cierto espero que ya te encuentres mejor de salud.**

**Meiko por leer mis locuras durante clases.**

**Zandruky y uno de mis deseos es que publiques otro cap en tus historias plissss **

**VaqueritaSwan porque me encanta cuando platicamos o escribimos nuestras locas historias. **

**Maisis y Navi porque, aunque sus comentarios no sean seguidos se aprecian de todo corazón**

**A los que dejaron su comentario como visitante. **

**Y a todos los que siguen la historia y a quienes me encantaría poder llegar a conocer como a mis otros amados lectores.**

**En verdad MIL GRACIAS por su continuo apoyo y comentarios, sé que lo he dicho una y mil veces, pero jamás me cansare de decirlo, USTEDES HACEN QUE MI CORECO LATA DE ALEGRÍA. Ahora sí, una vez más ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS DE LEVI Y AÑO NUEVO! **

Al llegar a Paradai las personas estaban eufóricas por la noticia, habían atacado Mare y salidos victoriosos, pero parecían no entender la gravedad del asunto.

-Lo reportaron como victoria -hablo Zeke mirando por la ventana del carruaje-. ¿Qué acaso no entienden nada?

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que no terminas de entender nada, este trabajo requiere de discreción, no querremos que la población entre en pánico, pero supongo que no es tu culpa ser tan idiota.

-Que dulces palabras Levi, en verdad y ya deja de mirarme así -dijo al ver que desde que habían llegado aquel hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima y esta era la de un asesino psicópata deseoso de matar-. Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué conquisto a Hange? ¿Fueron tus dulces palabras o esa mirada asesina?

Levi guardo silencio intentando calmarse cosa que no logro y enseguida le soltó un gran golpe a Zeke directo al rostro tirándole un diente.

-Eso fue demasiado agresivo -se quejó Zeke-. Mira, incluso me tiraste un diente.

-Continúa hablando y será mi pie el que conozca tus dientes y si vuelves a hablar de Hange entonces te cortare en pedacitos -amenazo Levi.

-Oh ahora entiendo.

-Me alegra.

-Pero te diré algo, pienso que Hange es la mujer más bella, inteligente y capas que he conocido en mi vida y si ella decide estar con este alto, fuerte, inteligente, rubio, atractivo y bien dotado hombre ¿Qué crees? Te tengo noticias, yo no me negare.

-Aléjate de Hange y te lo advierto si te atreves a poner una mano sobre ella entonces te la cortare y de inmediato perderás la cabeza -dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente cuando el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

-Hange -sonrió Zeke al verla.

-¿Nuevamente peleando? -pregunto al ver la escena-. Andando, tenemos una reunión y después tu harás un viaje más largo con Levi.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -pregunto Zeke en cuanto bajo.

-Bajo arresto -informo Hange mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba al interior del lugar.

.

Una vez terminada la reunión los soldados designados para cuidar de Zeke comenzaron a preparar las cosas para el viaje y mientras eso sucedía ella se despedía de Levi.

-Ten cuidado -pidió Hange a Levi.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte -contesto tomando su mano-. Cuida de Alex y despídeme de Mirai.

-Alex esta de insufrible presumiendo sus aventuras con el resto de los cadetes, pero es bueno ver una gran sonrisa en él y ahora se lleva mejor con Mirai.

-Una misión más y seremos libres -dijo Levi antes de besarla rápidamente-. Al fin podremos tener un hogar en el cual veremos crecer a Mirai y en donde pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Hange deseo decirle que estaba equivocado, pero no quería arrebatarle las esperanzas.

-Te veré en unas semanas -logro decir y vio como Levi se alejaba pensando que serían las semanas más largas de su vida, pero tenían que esperar a que naciera el hijo de Historia para que ella pudiera comerse a Zeke, plan del cual no tenía ni idea.

Solo que días después todo se fue en picada, algunos de los miembros de la legión más jóvenes habían filtrado la información al periódico y ahora la gente de Paradai exigía que liberaran a Eren.

Y para Hange su día no podía ir peor. Primero tuvo que escuchar las palabras de Eren quien le reclamaba el no poder hacer nada para salvar a Historia. Después tuvo que enfrentar a la prensa y las frases que escucho continuaban en su cabeza "Has cambiado, dijiste que la información nos pertenece a todos" le había dicho Beaure "¿Podemos seguir confiando en ti?" le pregunto Flegel y ella solo pudo contestar que la situación había cambiado y era cierto, ahora ella al parecer era el enemigo que ocultaba la información por el bien de la población.

¿Qué había dicho Sannes? La llamo monstruo y que el papel cambiaba de manos, era verdad, ahora le tocaba a ella jugar con las piezas del ajedrez e iba perdiendo, no tenía idea de cómo anticiparse a los movimientos de sus enemigos, hacia planes a sus espaldas, ponía en riesgo a niños inocentes, ocultaba información…

Hange se sintió frustrada y para sacar esa impotencia golpeo una mesa donde estaba el ajedrez para después dejarse caer al suelo, gritar y dejar que finalmente las lágrimas fluyeran. Estaba sola, Erwin le habia dejado con una gran carga y no sabía cómo manejarla, ella no sabía de estas farsas, Erwin era el indicado para ese trabajo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y a la habitación entro Mirai quien camino hacia ella.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hange limpiándose las lágrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

Pero Mirai no se creyó la actuación y en su lugar abrazo a Hange fuertemente.

-Gracias -dijo Hange correspondiendo el abrazo y llorando nuevamente.

-Yo pienso que eres la mejor comandante mamá -dijo Mirai haciendo sonreír a Hange quien recordó que debía ser fuerte por Alexandre y por Mirai, era su deber cuidar de su familia y no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente.

Hicieron su primer movimiento y fue encerrar a todos los soldados de Mare y aliados de Zeke, pero después fue el turno del enemigo y ellos mataron a Zackley colocando una bomba en su oficina además de que Eren escapo.

Era el turno de Hange de mover las piezas así que lo primero que hizo fue mandar a Mirai a un lugar donde solo ella sabría dónde estaba con el fin de mantenerla protegida. Después de eso fue a visitar a Onyankopon para obtener información y esto la llevo al restaurante donde trabajaba Nicolo un antiguo partidario de Mare hasta que se enamoró de Sasha.

Solo que para entonces Eren ya había movido otra pieza y Floch los atrapo en el restaurante donde descubrieron una terrible verdad, el vino que les habían estado sirviendo a los altos mandos estaba contaminado con fluido de la medula espinal de Zeke y si él quería podía transformarlos a todos en titanes.

-Tu nos dirás donde tienen a Zeke -amenazo Floch a Hange mientras otros cadetes la amarraban a una silla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hare tal cosa? -pregunto Hange.

-De acuerdo, puedo torturarte hasta que decidas hablar -contesto tomando un cuchillo para inspirarle miedo cosa que no funciono.

-Floch, eres un idiota, ni siquiera sabes disparar correctamente y ¿En verdad esperas que te crea que tendrás las bolas para torturarme?

-Tu maldita -dijo furioso y dispuesto a enterrarle el cuchillo a Hange hasta que entro otro soldado.

-Eren solicito tu presencia -informo.

-Bien -contesto caminando a la puerta-. No le quites los ojos de encima y si se mueve disparare en la cabeza -ordeno antes de salir.

El soldado asintió y miro a Floch hasta que salió para después mirar a Hange quien sonreía.

-¿Eres nuevo porque temo que no te conozco?

-Si lo soy -contesto nervioso.

-Tienes una mancha de sangre en el uniforme.

-¿Dónde? -pregunto mirándose y apartando la vista de Hange.

-¡Justo ahí! -dijo poniéndose de pie ya que había logrado aflojar las cuerdas y lo golpeo en la cabeza con la silla dejándolo inconsciente, tomo la pistola y salió de la celda en busca de sus demás amigos.

Le disparo a varios guardias que se encontró y al girarse en una esquina se topó con Floch quien enseguida disparo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Atrápenla! -grito persiguiéndola mientras Hange corría en busca de una salida ya que solo le quedaba una bala y daba gracias por la pecina puntería de Floch.

Floch la siguió como tonto y cuando giro en una esquina ella lo estaba esperando y golpeo en el rostro tomándolo como rehén.

-Nunca saldrás -dijo Floch forcejeando para liberarse.

-¿Apostamos? -dijo Hange apuntándole a la cabeza pues habían aparecido delante ella más enemigos entre los cuales estaba Eren.

-Comandante, cinco minutos, la verdad esperaba más de usted -dijo Eren.

-Apártate Eren o lo mato -amenazo ella.

-Hazlo, no es más que un medio para un fin -contesto sin mostrar importancia y ambos se retaron con la mirada.

Estaba claro que Eren ya no era el mismo, antes hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por proteger la vida incluso de algún desconocido, pero ahora permanecía de pie esperando que ella manchara sus manos con la sangre de su subordinado.

Eren ahora era un monstruo, pero ¿lo era también ella?

"Aquel que lucha con monstruos debe procurar no convertirse en uno" recordó esa frase y enseguida soltó el arma, así como a Floch.

-Buena decisión, Floch ¿Por qué no llevas a Hange de paseo ya que se nota que quiere salir? -sugirió Eren mientras este ataba las manos de Hange.

-Si señor -contesto.

-Shadis y muchos más deben aprender una lección importante.

* * *

Floch llevo a Hange hasta donde estaban los reclutas entre ellos Alexandre quien platicaba con sus amigos sobre sus aventuras en Mare hasta que vio a aquellos que aparecieron.

-¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto Shadis molesto al ver a Hange atada.

-Simple, venimos a comunicarles que habrá un cambio en la administración -dijo Floch apuntándole a Shadis-. El día de hoy se unirán a nosotros los Jaegeristas y aquel que se oponga morirá.

Entonces hubo silencio y Floch sonrió satisfecho de ver que tenía el poder.

-Como muestra de su lealtad deberán moler a golpes a su instructor -exigió y todo continuaron petrificados ante esta petición- ¡Háganlo o los mato!

-¡No se atrevan! -grito Alexandre y la multitud se apartó para que Floch lo mirara.

-El hijo del comandante Smith -dijo Floch furioso.

-La lealtad de un soldado se gana y no es a base de miedo sino del respeto que genera un superior a sus subordinados -hablo decidido y todos parecían escuchar-. No importa cuánto poder o victorias tenga, lo que importa es la capacidad de ver a su subordinado no como un peón en una partida sino como lo que es, un humano -entonces le dio la espalda para mirar a sus compañeros-. Este hombre nos está pidiendo que le demos la espalda a aquello que representa el ser miembro de una división militar, nos pide que olvidemos nuestro honor y gratitud al atacar a quien nos ha enseñado. Para mi esto resulta inaceptable ¿Quién esta de acuerdo?

-Si, no lo toleraremos -comenzaron a decir varios y apuntaron con sus armas a Floch así como a sus aliados.

-Como puedes ver la lealtad es un regalo muy caro y fino que no se le puede entregar a cualquier persona, menos a una corriente -dio Alexandre mirándolo con seguridad y desafiante.

-Ya veo, bien, no me queda otra -dijo Floch-. ¿Piensas que esta escoria tiene esos valores? -se burló-. No son más que borregos siguiendo al pastor, pero una vez muerto el pastor ellos se irán con otro y tú no eres más que un traidor por haber aceptado a quienes mataron a tu padre. Maten a Shadis y luego al niño -ordeno Floch, pero nadie efectuó su orden así que furioso apunto a Shadis.

Shadis cerró los ojos pensando que era el final, pero este nunca llego ya que Alexandre sujeto la pistola de Floch evitando que disparara.

-Suéltala mocoso -dijo forcejeando y entonces esta se disparó hiriendo a Alexandre en el pecho.

-¡Alex! -Soltó Hange un gran grito desgarrador al ver al niño cubierto de sangre y que aun intentaba respirar.

Floch la tomo violentamente del cabello y tiro de rodillas frente a Alexandre.

-Vamos, miéntele a la cara como lo has hecho con la población entera -exigió-. Dile que todo estará bien o serás la responsable de otra muerte.

-Alex -llamo Hange mientras las lágrimas brotaban-. Mi pequeño, todo estará bien -dijo, pero no por obligación de Floch, sino porque en verdad lo creía-. Nos veremos pronto mi pequeño.

Alex cerro sus ojos y pronto su corazón se detuvo mientras Hange continuaba viéndolo con gran tristeza pensando que de cierta forma él había sido su hijo pues lo amo desde el primer momento en el que lo tuvo en brazos y hubiera deseado que creciera para convertirse en un gran hombre que inspiraba respeto como su padre.

Alexandre significaba el protector del hombre, pero quizás el hombre ya no merecía que lo protegieran. Quizás aquellas personas ya ni siquiera eran hombres desde el momento que habían dejado su humanidad para convertirse en monstruos que mataban a otras personas solo para sobrevivir.

-Que patética -dijo burlonamente Floch al ver a Hange llorar-. Ahora Shadis, este mocoso salvo tu vida de la bala, pero no te libraras del todo, adelante reclutas, ya pueden comenzar a golpearlo y no paren hasta que esté muerto.

Los reclutas hicieron lo que Floch les ordeno sin dudar y Hange continúo viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Alexandre sumergida en sus recuerdos.

-Vamos, habla -ordeno Floch levantando a Hange y ella lo miro.

-Espero que mueras de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible -logro decir.

-¿Permitirás que muera Shadis? -pregunto divertido-. Pobre Alex sacrifico su vida para nada.

-Está bien, te diré donde esta Zeke.

Floch ordeno que se detuvieran y entonces emprendieron su viaje hasta el bosque de árboles gigantes.

* * *

Por su parte Levi tampoco pasaba un buen momento, Zeke había logrado trasformar en titanes a todos sus subordinados y tras una breve batalla él se las había ingeniado para matarlos y derrotar a Zeke dejándolo demasiado herido.

Él pensaba en todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y en todas las personas que murieron intentando salvar a Eren en más de una ocasión guiados por la absurda idea de que él era la salvación que esperaban cuando ahora estaba claro que Eren solo causaría más muertes y destrucción.

Y justamente por estar centrado en sus pensamientos no pudo prever que Zeke activaría la lanza trueno causando la explosión que lo arrojo varios metros alcanzando a quemar algunas áreas de su cuerpo además de que un trozo metálico le ocasionó una herida que le cruzaba todo el rostro desde su frente pasando por su ojo hasta terminar en la barbilla además de varias heridas en su cuerpo el cual impacto contra el suelo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

.

Hange cabalgo seguida por un grupo reducido hasta donde estaba oculto Levi y entonces escucho la explosión además de poder ver la carreta destrozada al momento de llegar, así como algo que le partió el alma pues Tormenta, el caballo que tanto amaba Tomoe, había muerto en la explosión.

Temerosa busco por todos lados a Levi y finalmente logro encontrarlo inconsciente a orillas del rio.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange tomándolo entre sus brazos y analizando las heridas en su cuerpo.

Una explosión dentro del titan llamo la atención de todos y de las entrañas del titan muerto salió Zeke completamente regenerado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto Floch enseguida.

-Algo sumamente extraño que ni yo mismo puedo terminar de entender -contesto Zeke y luego poso su mirada en Hange quien sostenía a Levi-. Oh pobre Levi -se burló-. Nada puede salvarlo ahora excepto quizás tu Hange -dijo y Hange dejó de mirar a Levi para mirar ahora a Zeke con gran odio-. Empieza una nueva vida conmigo. Compra su libertad con tu amor. Recházame y envías a tu amante a la muerte. Esta es la opción que te doy.

A pesar de estar inconsciente Levi podía escuchar todo y lo único que deseaba era poder tener las fuerzas para levantarse nuevamente y poder enfrentarlo.

_-No lo hagas Hange, si decides irte con él de todos modos estarás terminando con mi vida así yo sepa que en verdad no lo amas _-pensó pues no podía ni siquiera hablar.

-Vamos Hange ¿Qué esperas? No tienes opción, sabes que no puedes ganar. Así que o terminas tus días a mi lado o lo envías a la tumba.

Hange miro a Levi, ella ya tenía un plan de escape, pero necesitaba una distracción y está la obtuvo cuando vieron sobrevolar los aviones de Mare.

-No puede ser -dijo Zeke mirando al cielo al igual que todos a excepción de Hange quien aprovecho esta oportunidad y se arrojó al rio que sabía los conduciría hasta la aldea de Ragako.

-¡Escapan! -grito Floch apuntando y disparando al igual que lo hicieron los demás.

Las balas impactaban en el agua, pero no lograron darle a Hange o a Levi y ella permaneció sumergida aferrándose al cuerpo de Levi dejando que la corriente los arrastrara hasta su destino.

-¡Dejen de disparar idiotas! -regaño Zeke ya que sabía que las balas al impactar con la densidad del agua perdían su velocidad y por ende no alcanzaban a dañar a Hange ni a Levi-. De nada sirve que lo hagan.

-¿Entones los seguimos? -pregunto Floch.

-No, tenemos cosas más importantes, debo llegar con Eren -contesto subiendo al caballo y mirando por última vez el rio sintiendo una gran furia de que Hange lograra escapar, aunque no esperaba menos de su inteligencia.

.

Hange logro nadar hasta la orilla agotando todas sus fuerzas, pero al menos ya estaban fuera de peligro.

La lluvia caía a cantaros y la tierra se volvía barro debajo de ellos. Hange inspecciono con la mirada el lugar, que se trataba de una aldea desolada a excepción del enorme titan acostado boca arriba sobre el tejado de una casa. Estaban en Ragako.

* * *

Mientras tanto todo era un caos en Shiganshina.

Pieck con la ayuda de Reiner habían logrado salvar a Gaby.

Po su parte Onyankopon libero a todos los que tenían prisioneros que formaban parte de las divisiones militares incluyendo a Falco a quien libero Nile logrando que el niño se reuniera finalmente con su hermano mayor Colt.

-Llévatelos lejos -ordeno Nile al chico-. Este no es lugar para niños.

Colt asintió agradecido por aquel extraño mientras lo veía retirarse y Nile por su parte esperaba que sus hijas estuvieran a salvo.

-Lo siento tanto Erwin -se dijo en voz baja pues sabía que Alexandre había muerto por culpa de Floch y que ni siquiera le había podido entregar la carta que años atrás Erwin le dejo a su hijo cuando lo habían encarcelado.

Los de la 104 luchaban contra los soldados de Mare mientras eludían las balas que eran lanzadas desde los dirigibles.

Eren había tenido su batalla contra Reiner y Porko logrando derrotarlos a pesar de que casi ya no tenía fueras para continuar hasta que finalmente apareció Zeke.

Solo tenía que tocarlo y todos aquellos a los que amaba estarían a salvo.

-Zeke -pronuncio Pieck su nombre sintiendo un gran odio. Ella no permitiría que llegara hasta donde estaba Eren, pero primero tenía que librarse de los molestos soldados de Paradai que la atacaban y fue cuando elaboro su plan.

Una explosión hizo que Zeke se girara notando como el cuerpo titan de Pieck se deshacía poco a poco mientras los miembros de la legión festejaban.

-Pieck ¿te han derrotado tan fácil? -se preguntó Zeke y por un instante sintió tristeza por su amiga muerta, pero no era momento de arrepentimientos, él sabía que pasaría eso así que continuo con lo suyo sin notar que el cañón que cargaba en la espalda el titan carreta se giró apuntándole.

Pieck y los soldados se encontraban ocultos entre el vapor que desprendía el cuerpo del titan y esperaban las instrucciones de su comandante.

-Hoy pagaras todo Zeke -dijo Pieck-. ¡Disparen! -ordeno cubriéndose los oídos antes de que se disparara el arma impactando en la nuca de Zeke y derribándolo desde lo alto de la muralla.

Aun así, Zeke parecía continuar vivo, aunque incapaz de moverse por lo que decidió que recurriría a su última opción y era transformar a todos los infectados con su grito.

-¡Alto, no lo hagas Zeke! -pidió Colt quien corría tomando la mano de su hermano menor-. Hazlo por Falco, él está contaminado -suplico-. No te pido que desistas de tus planes, solo que aguardes a que él este fuera de rango.

Zeke miro la cara de desesperación en el chico que había considerado su amigo, pero él no tenía piedad y nadie le impediría ver su sueño realizado, ni el amor, ni la amistad le importaban así que grito y este hizo que todos se transformaran incluso Falco muriendo Colt en la explosión negándose a dejar a su hermanito.

-Está bien Falco, tu hermano mayor estará siempre contigo -logro decirle Colt a Falco antes de morir.

-¡Ataca a Reiner! -ordeno Zeke al titan en el que se había transformado Falco.

Pieck se había quedado petrificada ante lo que veía y sufría en su interior. Zeke estaba dispuesto a matarlos. No había tenido lastima por Colt quien era su mejor amigo, no le importaba matar a Reiner y apostaba que tampoco había sentido nada cuando pensó que ella había muerto y se odio por haber amado a Zeke quien era un monstruo sin sentimientos.

Reiner ya no luchaba, se dejaría comer por Falco quien su destino siempre había sido el ser el heredero del titan acorazado. Era lo mínimo que le debía a Colt, pero entonces apareció Porko herido y débil incluso para regenerarse.

-Agote todo mi poder -dijo mientras se enfocaba en permanecer de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Miro a lo alto en donde estaba Pieck y sonrió-. Pieck, ya nunca más podré ver tu rostro.

Entonces Falco se lo comió y Pieck sufrió más, aunque ese dolor le animo a continuar, ella se había prometido matar a Zeke y lo lograría hasta que un disparo llamo la atención de todos.

Gaby había disparado a Eren volándole la cabeza provocando un grito de festejo entre todos los soldados de Mare al pensar que finalmente la pesadilla había terminado, pero se equivocaron.

La cabeza de Eren logro caer en la mano de Zeke haciendo que Eren apareciera en un lugar extraño donde no existía nada más que arena.

-Te esperaba hermano -dijo Zeke y Eren se giró notando como lucia deteriorado.

.

Para Eren había pasado tiempo, para los demás apenas unos segundos cuando de la cabeza de Eren comenzó a creer su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble transformándose en un titan enorme incluso más que cualquier colosal.

Para empeorar la situación los colosales salieron de entre los muros y comenzaron su marcha hacia la destrucción.

-Les hablo a ustedes gente de Ymir -hablo Eren dentro de la cabeza de todos aquellos que tenían sangre de Ymir-. El mundo entero se dedico a perseguirnos, incluso fabrico armas con el propósito de matarnos porque le tienen miedo a nuestro don y porque eso nos hace diferentes. El mundo siempre rechazara lo diferente, pero vine a decirles que hacen bien en temernos. Somos el futuro, nosotros heredaremos esta tierra y cualquiera de ustedes que interfiera sufrirá el mismo destino que es la muerte. Se supone que hoy Mare vendría a aniquilarnos y en su lugar recibieron una muestra de la devastación que mi raza puede desatar sobre la suya. Hermanos, pueblo de Ymir, nuestro día ha llegado, basta de las persecuciones y de vivir entre las sombras aterrados, únanse a mí y luchemos por el bien de nuestro pueblo. Un nuevo mañana da inicio este día. Recibamos el amanecer de la forma en la que el mundo no nos lo ha permitido ¡Finalmente seremos libres!

El mensaje termino y todos los descendientes de Ymir en el mundo entraron en pánico. Los colosales se aproximaban y devastarían toda vida fuera de las murallas.

El caos no solo se apoderaba del mundo, sino que también de Paradai pues los titanes recorrían las calles comiéndose a las personas y además Connie había escapado llevándose a Falco con el propósito de dárselo a su madre y así regresarla a la normalidad.

Armin, Mikasa y Jean no pudieron seguirlo pues tenían que proteger a las personas de Shiganshina de los titanes que Zeke había creado teniendo que matar a aquellos por los que una vez sintieron amistad como el caso de Pixis.

Pero eran demasiados y tuvieron que detenerse para recargar gas y cuchillas.

-Es el fin, todos moriremos -dijo un soldado por el miedo que sentía mientras miraba la destrucción.

-Tenemos que detener a Eren, esto es una locura, el mayor genocidio que ha visto la humanidad -dijo Onyankopon pensando en su familia y seres queridos al otro lado del mar.

-Por ahora tenemos que reorganizarnos -dijo Armin mirando a todos lados-. ¿Dónde está Mirai y Alex?

-Mirai escapo antes de que la locura se desatara -informo Onyankopon-. Supongo que la comandante Hange ya había previsto que una guerra era inminente y por ello la envió lejos.

-Pero es peligroso que este afuera con todos esos titanes y enemigos -alego Jean preocupado.

* * *

-Eren ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -se pregunto Historia tras escuchar el mensaje de Eren y entonces sintió un gran dolor.

-Historia ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Mirai dejando su libro.

-Creo que algo malo le pasa al bebe -contesto Historia y vio como la sangre manchaba su vestido blanco además de deslizarse por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

-Mirai, ve por ayuda -pidió a la niña con la que habia convivido desde años atrás cuando estaba en e orfanato y cuya unión se habia afianzado cuando Hange y Levi decidieron adoptarla.

**Ahora algo sobre el cap y es que cambie el discurso de Eren porque la verdad se me hizo chafa jaja lo siento, pienso que le falto más power, en su lugar puse el de Magneto. Erik era todo un genio a la hora de dar discursos de odio a los humanos y motivar a los mutantes para que también los odiaran y bueno también porque es mi crush ahh como lo amo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Tomoe **

**Parte 4**

**I never thought of myself as mean****  
****And there's no in between****  
****'Cause if I can't have that****  
****Then I would be the leader of the dark****  
****And the bad****  
****Now there's a devil on my shoulder****  
****Where the angels used to be****  
****And he's calling me the queen of mean**

_TRADUCCIÓN:_ Nunca me considere malvada y no hay punto medio porque si no puedo tener eso entonces seré la líder de la oscuridad y el mal. Ahora tengo un demonio en el hombro donde antes había un ángel y él me está llamando la reina del mal.

**Aquí retomamos la parte en la que Hange y Levi se enteran de que Tomoe se puede transformar en un titan ¿Qué pasara? Pronto lo sabrán. Ahora un poco de explicación en cuanto a la cronología: Después de recuperar Shiganshina pasa un año para que la legión salga nuevamente y llegue al mar donde conocen a Yelena y Onyankopon, para entonces Tomoe y Mirai ya tienen cinco años y Alex seis. Después pasa otro año para cuando conocen a Azumabito donde Hange ya está esperando a su segundo hijo ya que en esta línea nunca se separó de Levi y después pasa otro año junto con cuatro meses y es cuando viajan a Hizuru a la reunión donde Eren se va por ocho meses a vagar mientras que según el manga Mare lleva en guerra con otra nación por cuatro meses ¿Qué hizo Eren durante esos meses de vagabundo? Bueno aquí les traigo la explicación.**

Tras la llegada de Azumabito a Paradai emprendieron el viaje escoltándola hasta el interior de las murallas donde tendrían audiencia con la reina Historia.

-Mira Tomoe ya estamos llegando a Shina -informo Hange girando su cabeza para ver a su hija quien cabalgaba sobre Tormenta detrás de ellos en compañía de Mirai.

-Veremos a Alex -dijo Mirai entusiasmada.

-Recuerden comportarse niñas -regaño Levi pues sabía que cuando esos tres se reunían las murallas corrían riesgo.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron para dejar entrar a los visitantes y vieron que Historia junto con Zackley, Pixis y Nile los esperaban al igual que otro pequeño grupo de personas entre los cuales estaba Alexandre.

-Alex -saludo Tomoe contenta en cuanto bajaron del caballo y corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

Levi miro rápidamente a los tres niños y Hange sonrió al ver la mirada de él.

-Estas celoso -dijo divertida.

-Tsk no digas tonterías cuatro ojos ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

-Tomoe no será siempre tu niñita y Alex no siempre será un niño.

-Alexandre es como su hermano -alego Levi.

-Pero no es su hermano.

Levi miro nuevamente a Alexandre que le sonreía a su hija y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que el futuro les depararía a esos tres niños, quizás uno lleno de libertad o al menos eso esperaba.

Los altos mandos junto con los dignatarios extranjeros y la reina entraron para dialogar sobre una posible alianza y mientras tanto los tres decidieron iniciar una partida de cartas, juego que les había enseñado Pixis.

Mirai estaba parada detrás de Tomoe y le hacía señas a Alexandre en un intento de ganarle.

-¿Qué te parece esta mano Tomoe? -dijo Alexandre confiado de su victoria mostrando sus cartas.

-Pues ya gané otra vez -dijo Tomoe mostrándole su mano.

-Alex, te dije que no -regaño Mirai.

-¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si solo te dedicas a agitar las manos? -se quejó Alexandre.

Hange había salido a tomar aire. Estaba estresada por aquella reunión donde habían sugerido que Historia debía asegurar la continuación de la sucesión de la sangre real lo que implicaba sacrificar a sus hijos y así sucesivamente hasta que Paradai tuviera un gran desarrollo en armas para defenderse de Mare.

Pero su estrés se redujo cuando vio a los niños jugar, ellos eran el futuro, era por ellos que hacían todo eso y no importaba el costo si al final lograban darles libertad.

-Se ven muy bien juntos ¿No es así? -hablo Marie quien también los miraba.

-Siempre han sido amigos -contesto Hange entendiendo a lo que se refería Marie.

-Oh Hange deja la ingenuidad de lado -dijo caminando hasta estar más cerca de Hange-. Yo tengo un hijo y tu una hija quien no me cabe duda será una gran belleza al crecer.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Lo diré más fácil -dijo fastidiada-. Quiero que Tomoe se comprometa con Alex.

Al escuchar esto Hange reprimió las ganas de reír pues aquella propuesta le parecía absurda.

-¿Te burlas de mi hijo? -pregunto Marie ofendida.

-No, solo que Alex y Tomoe son como hermanos -contesto.

-Pero no lo son -alego y esto le hizo recordar su charla con Levi.

-Mira Marie si ellos llegan a tener algo a futuro será porque lo elijan y ahora tengo que regresar a la reunión la cual es más importante porque tiene más peso en el futuro de nuestros hijos que un ridículo compromiso.

La reunión llego a su fin y todos salieron notando como los niños jugaban a atraparse en el jardín del palacio demostrando una gran habilidad a la hora de eludir al otro jugador.

-El niño es el hijo del difunto comandante Smith -dijo Pixis a Azumabito-. Está entrenando para convertirse en cadete ya que se pensó que era importante el recuperar el número de soldados tras la pérdida de los de la legión de reconocimiento y por eso la edad se redujo a seis años.

-¿Desde qué edad empiezan a entrenar en Mare? -pregunto Zackley.

-Desde los nueve -contesto Azumabito sin apartar la mirada.

-Bueno aquí desde los seis -dijo orgulloso.

El maestro Pai quien parecía ser un gran amigo de Azumabito miro únicamente a Tomoe y luego le susurro algo a Azumabito.

-El gran maestro dice que los Ackerman empuñan un arma prácticamente desde que nacen y por ello no está sorprendido -dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Eso me recuerda -dijo Zackly y miro tanto a Levi como a Hange-. Esperaba ver la inscripción de sus hijas al cuerpo de entrenamiento este año.

-Quiero que ambas lleven una vida completamente normal, de los titanes y enemigos se harán cargo sus padres -contesto Levi mirando furioso a Zackly quien desde hace tiempo molestaba intentando convencer a Levi y Hange de que Tomoe debía recibir instrucción y Levi no era tonto, él sabía que no podría mantenerlo alejado de Tomoe por mucho más tiempo.

-Y la verdad no es que necesiten entrenamiento -intervino Pixis al ver el ambiente tenso-. Creo que esos tres niños posen un gran talento. Ahora damas, caballeros, pasemos al comedor a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida.

Todos caminaron hacia el comedor y cuando estaban por retirarse Hange y Levi para ir al encuentro de sus hijas un hombre que era el asistente de Azumabito los detuvo llamando a Hange.

-Comandante Zoe el gran maestro desea tener una plática con usted -informo y Hange de inmediato miro a Levi-. A solas -aclaro.

-Claro -contesto Hange y solo miro a Levi para indicarle que no tardaba, mirada que entendió a la perfección pues se conocían tan bien que a veces las palabras carecían de importancia.

.

Levi miraba a su hija quien hablaba con el hombre proveniente de la nación de Hizuru y quien también era un Ackerman.

Ese hombre no le daba buena espina, deseaba poder saber que era lo que quería y porque mostraba tanto interés en hablar a solas con Hange y platicar con Tomoe.

-Adelante, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza? -pregunto Hange parándose a su lado, aunque Levi ya la había escuchado aproximarse.

-No entiendo cómo pudo pasar -dijo Levi sintiendo enojo-. Alguien contamino a nuestra hija y sigue libre.

-Ya no importa el cómo, importa el ¿Qué haremos?

-Simple, si se transforma en titan tengo dos que le pueden servir de aperitivo -contesto Levi.

-Levi, no puedes, es nuestra hija y la amamos, pero ella no podría vivir con la idea de haberse comido a Eren o a Armin.

-¿Entonces sugieres que la dejemos como titan? -pregunto molesto.

-No, el maestro Pai dijo que…

-¿Hablaste de esto con ese viejo?

-Por supuesto que no, pero él no es idiota y se dio cuenta tras el incidente con el agresor en el puerto y de hecho fue él quien controlo a Tomoe.

-Me hubiera gustado poder partirle la cara a ese idiota que se atrevió a intentar lastimarte.

-Ese hombre ya está encarcelado y ahora el problema es nuestra hija. Por un lado, tenemos el problema de que Zackly desea convertirla en un soldado y por el otro la inminente guerra con Mare sin mencionar que aquí rodeada por sus seres queridos y la tención corre más riesgo de transformarse en titan.

-¿Qué propones?

-Como dije el maestro Pai se dio cuenta de que Tomoe es diferente y dice que el problema radica en el hecho de que no logra controlar su ira.

-Tomoe no tiene problemas de ira -alego enseguida-. Tomoe no tiene ira punto, ella es buena y amable.

-Ella está cambiando y quizás tu no lo notes porque para ti siempre sea tu tierno angelito, pero yo si lo he notado, últimamente es más posesiva con Eren y si no la apartamos quizás Eren podría llegar a ser su detonante.

-¿Cómo la apartamos?

-El maestro Pai ofreció llevar a Tomoe al templo en el que vive y donde entrena a varios niños que también son Ackerman.

-¿Mandar a Tomoe a Hizuru? -pregunto descartando esa idea de inmediato.

-Una guerra estallará y de ser así ella estará a salvo del otro lado del mar, lo más importante aprenderá a controlarse y mientras tanto tendremos tiempo de pensar en lo que vamos a hacer.

-Ella no querrá irse -dijo Levi meditando esta opción-. Alejarla podría ser el detonante.

-Tenemos que intentarlo -dijo Hange y ambos miraron a su hija sintiendo una profunda tristeza.

* * *

Aquella noche regresaron al cuartel y Hange ingreso al cuarto de las niñas quienes continuaban jugando y saltando en la cama.

-Hora de dormir mis pequeñas -dijo Hange y ambas niñas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

Hange las arropó y tras darles un beso en la frente se retiró intentando solucionar todos los problemas con los que estaban lidiando en ese momento. Una guerra contra Mare, la vida de Historia y Eren en peligro y su hija con la posibilidad de convertirse en titan en cualquier momento.

Ella permaneció despierta en su habitación revisando un montón de planos de mejoras para los equipos de maniobras en compañía de Levi y más noche escucharon el grito de Mirai.

-Las niñas -dijo Hange preocupada y al instante corrieron hacia su dormitorio notando que Mirai estaba asustada mientras contemplaba como el cuerpo de Tomoe soltaba vapor y se movía agitada quizás por alguna pesadilla.

-Tomoe -llamo Levi tocándola sintiendo al instante el calor que emanaba su piel quemando sus manos, aun así Levi soporto aquel dolor-. ¡Hija! -grito desesperado en un intento por despertarla.

Hange enseguida ordeno a Mirai salir y ante el escándalo Eren entro al cuarto.

-Pequeña guerrera despierta -pidió Eren sacudiéndola levemente a pesar de que sus manos también se quemaron.

Tomoe abrió los ojos y pudo ver a sus padres y a Eren en la habitación. Ellos la miraban con miedo y noto las manos quemadas de su padre y el vapor que salía de las manos de Eren mientras se curaban.

-¿Qué es lo que…? -Tomoe no termino la pregunta ya que vio como las cobijas tenían marcas quemadas con la forma de sus manos.

Tomoe enseguida comenzó a llorar y Hange atravesó la habitación tomándola entre sus brazos para consolarla.

-¡No! No me toques -grito e intento apartar a Hange por miedo a lastimarla.

-Calma mi amor -le dijo dulcemente.

-No quise hacerlo, no soy un monstruo -dijo entre lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres -dijo enseguida Hange.

-Pude haber lastimado a Mirai y lastime a papá.

-No, no es así mi pequeña guerrera, tu nunca me lastimarías -dijo Levi ocultando sus manos detrás suyo y caminando hacia ella.

-¡No, aléjate! -grito Tomoe saliendo de la cama enseguida y arinconandose en una esquina del cuarto.

Levi miro a su hija y sintió tristeza ¿Cuando había comenzado a aparecer esa brecha entre ellos? Podía recordar la infinidad de veces que ella preferia estar a su lado que con Hange, incluso desde su nacimiento ya que solo se callaba cuando él la arrullaba, pero ahora ella prefería estar lejos, quizás Hange tenía razón y su hija habia cambiado sin darse cuenta de que ya no era su pequeño ángel y eso le partía el corazon.

Hange les pidió a Levi y Eren que se retiraran y paso largas horas intentando calmar a su hija quien al final se quedó dormida mientras ella le cantaba.

_Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar__  
__Duerme y sueña feliz__  
__Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar__  
__así yo estaré junto a ti._

-¿Ya se calmó? -pregunto Levi entrado al cuarto de la manera más sigilosa posible.

-Levi, no sé qué vamos a hacer.

-Yo sí y Eren también -contesto sentándose en la orilla de la cama y acariciando la cabellera negra de su hija-. Esta más que claro que ella tiene que transformarse en un titan cambiante.

-No, no voy a condenar a mi hija a vivir solo 14 años -dijo enseguida Hange-. Ya una vez estuvimos a punto de perderla y no permitiré que eso pase.

-¿Entonces que propones? ¿Enviarla con aquel idiota?

-Se llama gran maestro Pai Ackerman -corrigió Hange.

-Como sea, ese viejo idiota no es la solución.

-Él asegura que puede mantenerla estable y mientras tanto nosotros nos dedicaremos a encontrar una solución.

Levi medito esta opción y miro a su hija dándose cuenta de que no estaba listo para condenarla al mismo destino que Eren o Armin para después perderla en 14 años.

-Con una condición -contesto-. Si pasados dos años no tenemos nada entonces Eren y yo capturaremos a Zeke y Tomoe tendrá que comerse una sopa de macaco así sepa a mierda. Solo así salvaremos a nuestra hija y a los hijos de Historia.

-Dos años parece muy poco tiempo -dijo Hange mirando a su hija dormir tranquila.

-No tenemos más opción -dijo Levi-. Tenemos que estar preparados en caso de que se convierta.

* * *

-¡No iré! -grito Tomoe mientras Hange la arrastraba hasta el barco donde Azumabito y el resto de diplomáticos aguardaban.

-Es por tu bien -dijo Hange sin mirarla.

-¡No! Quiero quedarme con Mirai, Alex, Eren y ustedes -alego y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar-. Quiero quedarme y ver nacer a mi hermano.

-Por favor Tomoe es solo hasta que encontremos una cura -pidió Hange, pero su hija logro soltarse y corrió hacia donde estaba Levi abrazándolo.

-Papá por favor no -pidió rompiéndole el corazón a Levi quien tampoco deseaba que su hija se fuera.

-Mi guerrera -logro decir-. Tu madre y yo te amamos profundamente y prometemos que pronto iremos por ti, esto no es un adiós.

Tomoe asintió, no deseaba irse, pero sabía que debía controlarse pues era ese el problema por el cual la mandaban lejos. Ella era peligrosa.

Mirai se acercó junto con Alexandre y ambos la abrazaron.

-Nunca nos olvides -pidió Mirai.

-Tomoe ya es hora -interrumpió Eren tomándola de la mano y fue cuando sintió aquella misma sensación que había sentido cuando toco a Historia.

-¿Pasa algo Eren? -pregunto Tomoe mirándolo al ver que se había quedado petrificado.

-Nada pequeña guerrera, nada -contesto sacudiendo su cabeza y ambos caminaron hasta donde Hange aguardaba.

-Regrésamelo la próxima vez que nos veamos -dijo Hange quitándose el collar que Levi le había regalado y colocándoselo a su hija.

Tomoe subió al barco y miro la isla pensando que quizás esa sería la última vez que sus ojos la contemplarían.

-Solo así serás libre mi amada pequeña -dijo Hange en un susurro mientras lloraba y veía al barco alejarse con lo más preciado para ella.

* * *

Tomoe llego a Hizuru y de inmediato subieron a un auto el cual llamo su atención e intento descubrir cómo funcionaba, solo que tenía un problema y era que el gran maestro Pai no hablaba su idioma así que no pudo preguntarle nada durante las horas que les tardo llegar a un enorme templo cuya construcción Tomoe en su vida había visto. Este estaba situado en la punta de la montaña y para llegar a este tenía que subir unas largas y empinadas escaleras.

-Kinkaku-ji -dijo el hombre mayor de edad cuando bajo del vehículo.

Tomoe no entendió el significado, más sin embargo asintió y lo siguió escaleras arriba sorprendiendo al hombre quien nunca imagino que aquella niña pequeña pudiera soportar la subida sin mostrar cansancio.

-_El templo Kinkaku-ji se encuentra ubicado aquí porque es donde convergen los cinco elementos_ -explico en su idioma dibujando en la tierra el símbolo de estos elementos, solo que Tomoe no entendió nada de lo que decía-. Agua -dijo señalando el rio-. Tierra -dijo palpando el suelo-. Aire -señalo al cielo-. Fuego -señalo una enorme fogata situada en una de las torres-. Y sabiduría -dijo por último tocando la frente de Tomoe.

-Mizu, Chikyu, hi, kuki, Chie -repitió las palabras Tomoe y el hombre asintió sonriéndole.

El entrenamiento de Tomoe dio inicio, practicaba todos los días sin descanso y parecía que ninguno de los niños de ese lugar la soportaban, quizás era porque tenían celos debido a su inteligencia o increíble habilidad o quizás porque era la favorita del gran maestro, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Continuo entrenando y a la larga se ganó el respeto de sus compañeros como el de sus maestros a excepción de un hombre que no la toleraba y ponía a limpiar todos los días tras un intenso entrenamiento, cosa que tampoco le afectaba pues ya estaba acostumbrada a eso sin mencionar que para ella limpiar era una forma de permanecer conectada con su padre.

-Yonin dekinai (inaceptable) -dijo aquel hombre molesto mirando el cabello de Tomoe mientras limpiaba los pisos.

Tomoe no le dio importancia y continuo con su trabajo haciendo que él enfureciera más y le titara la cubeta que contenía agua sucia.

Esto no pareció alterarla, ella debía aprender a controlarse y si demostraba que podía soportar a aquel maestro insufrible entonces quizás le permitirían regresar a casa con su familia y seres queridos.

-Te odia porque eres lista -dijo un chico acercándose a ella hablándole en su idioma el cual Tomoe había aprendido con algunas semanas de practica- y eso lo convierte en un idiota.

-El maestro Wan me odia porque el gran maestro me permitió conservar mi cabello largo -contesto Tomoe de manera fluida como si ese fuera su idioma natal- y ya sabes lo que dice…

-"Cabellos largos ideas cortas" -dijo Ryu al mismo tiempo que Tomoe-. Eso solo lo hace más idiota, tú has derrotado incluso en el juego de Pai Sho al gran maestro.

-Todo te lo debo a ti Ryu, sin ti nunca hubiera aprendido el idioma o el juego.

-Vamos Osoi apresúrate a limpiar para poder ir al rio -dijo burlonamente.

Cuando recién había llegado Tomoe al templo la palabra que más usaban para referirse a ella era Akuma cuyo significado era demonio o también usaban mucho la palabra Osoi, es decir lenta y por eso Ryu (quien había sido su primer amigo de ese lugar) se burlaba de ella llamándola así.

Tomoe termino su trabajo de limpieza y enseguida se reunió con su amigo en el rio ansiosa por saber noticias de Paradai ya que solo se reunían ahí cuando hablaban de eso para que nadie los escuchara.

-Como sabes, tu amigo es el asistente del gran maestro y revisa la correspondencia -dijo Ryu haciendo su papel de persona importante-. Y recibió una carta de Kiyomi Azumabito donde le comunicaba que vendrán de Paradai la comandante de la legión de exploración en conjunto con otras personas importantes.

-Significa que vienen por mi -dijo emocionada Tomoe.

-Si, lo cual es una lástima pues no estarás cuando reciba mi tatuaje que me identificara como miembro del clan Ackerman -dijo poniéndose de pie y brincando hacia una gran roca solo para resbalar y caer al agua.

-Sera una lástima -dijo Tomoe conteniendo la risa por la torpeza de su amigo.

-Pero ya enserio ¿En verdad planeas regresar? -pregunto-. Nosotros somos tu clan, tu perteneces aquí.

-Es que yo no quiero pertenecer a un clan, no cuando tengo una familia -contesto Tomoe tomando entre sus dedos el collar de su madre.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hange y Levi en compañía de los de la 104 llegaron a Hizuru con el propósito de acudir a la reunión y ganar aliados, solo que esta no salió tan bien como lo esperaban y antes de que terminara Eren salió del lugar molesto por todo lo que había escuchado.

Ya se habían cumplido los dos años, Zeke pronto moriría y Eren debía de hacer algo para salvar a Tomoe ya que al parecer ni Hange o Levi tenían una solución para su condición, pero él ya la tenía, efectuaría el retumbar usando a Zeke y por ello no podía permitir que Tomoe se lo comiera y mucho menos podía permitir que siguiera en aquel lugar porque toda humanidad fuera de la isla moriría.

* * *

Tomoe aguardo por días esperando que su padre cumpliera su promesa, pero nunca lo hizo y por ello decidió que formaría parte de la ceremonia de bienvenida al clan cosa que entusiasmo al maestro Pai.

-No puedo creer que permitas que ese demonio forme parte de nuestro clan -se quejó el maestro Wan quien era el encargado de recordarle a Tomoe todos los días que era un demonio-. Tiene sangre Ymir, el simple hecho de tenerla aquí nos vuelve enemigos de Mare y ya sin mencionar que es peligrosa.

-Mare siempre ha sido nuestro enemigo -contesto el gran maestro mientras veía entrenar a Tomoe y como partía con su puño una gruesa tabla de madera como si fuera una hoja de papel-. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Un demonio -contestó enseguida.

-Yo veo un arma, un arma que debemos conservar y es por eso que les he mentido a sus padres y manipulado diciéndoles que esta mejor aquí que en Paradai donde se librara una batalla.

-Sigue siendo una abominación de la naturaleza -dijo mirándola con desagrado.

-Un arma no tiene por qué agradarte, solo debes saber usarla y es por ello que me porto amable, sonríele al demonio y este buscara otros enemigos.

Dicho esto, llamo a Tomoe y ella corrió hacia él haciendo una reverencia en cuanto lo tuvo de frente.

-Tomoe, he mandado una carta a tus padres que se encuentran en Hizuru. -informo y Tomoe no mostro ninguna reacción porque ella ya lo sabía-. Ellos me comunicaron que no tienen intención de llevarte a Paradai ¿Sabes el motivo?

Tomoe sintió como su corazón se quebraba, más sin embargo reprimió las ganas de llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción al maestro Wan.

-Porque soy un demonio -contesto con la frente en alto recordando las palabras de sus maestros y de la mayoría que vivía ahí.

-Así es Tomoe, nunca debes olvidar que portas la sangre de demonios y eso te vuelve peligrosa ¿Imagina que lastimas a tu hermano pequeño? Estas mejor alejada de ellos, aquí tu estas bien.

-Comprendo gran maestro -contesto retirándose fingiendo que todo estaba bien y no lloro hasta estar en su habitación.

Tomoe detuvo su llanto, se miró sus manos y pensó, ella era un monstruo, ella era peligrosa y en cualquier momento podía convertirse en titan matando a sus seres amados porque aun cuando ellos ya no la quisieran ella siempre los amaría y era por eso que quizás tal como lo había expresado el gran maestro ella estaba mejor ahí lejos de todos.

* * *

La ceremonia dio inicio y todos recitaron el juramento.

-Juro solemnemente mantener mi lealtad al clan Ackerman hasta mi muerte y pasar el legado a mis hijos quienes también serán devotos. No le seré fiel a ningún rey o gobierno más que a los grandes sabios. Protegeré mi casa con gran valor y si he de morir que sea con una espada en mi mano. Desde este día hasta el inminente final otorgo mi vida y honor al clan Ackerman.

Uno de los maestros tomo el hierro ardiente y uno a uno de los aprendices iban recibiendo la marca en la piel de su brazo que nunca se borraría.

Todos intentaban reprimir los gritos de dolor e incluso las lágrimas al sentir el contacto del metal ardiente con el de su piel dejando una enorme quemada y era porque quejarse significaba que no eran dignos y de ser así entonces terminarían con el brazo amputado pues el clan Ackerman no aceptaba la debilidad en sus guerreros.

-Voy a disfrutar esto demonio -dijo el maestro Wan en cuanto estuvo frente a Tomoe y tomo su brazo fuertemente.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron de golpe llamando la atención de todos seguido por un grito por parte de aquel entrometido.

-¡Deténganse! -grito la voz de un hombre al final del largo pasillo y todos los presentes de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas a la enorme puerta de madera antigua sorprendiéndose al ver a un chico de diecinueve años de edad a quien Tomoe identifico como Eren.

-Eren -dijo Tomoe llorando por la felicidad de verlo.

-Lamento llegar tarde pequeña guerrera -le dijo sonriéndole.

-Ella nos pertenece y tú debes irte -ordeno el gran maestro Pai.

Wan asintió y alzo el hierro dispuesto a ponerle la marca a Tomoe a pesar de que ella se jaloneaba.

-No, yo no quiero pertenecer a su tonto clan -dijo molesta logrando arrebatarle el hierro y golpeando al hombre con este para liberarse.

-Ha atacado al maestro -dijo uno de los recién marcados y con los que había entrenado durante esos años.

-¡No eres más que un demonio, mátenlos a ambos! -ordeno el maestro limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

-¡No se atrevan! -grito Eren haciéndose un corte en la mano convirtiéndose en titan sin lastimar a Tomoe gracias a que el lugar era demasiado grande, así que la explosión no la alcanzo.

Eren estiro su mano de titan con dirección a Tomoe quien estaba por irse hasta que Ryu la llamo.

-Tomoe no lo hagas -pidió su amigo-. Si vas con él entonces demostraras que eres un demonio como el resto de los que habitan en esa isla -le dijo esperando que ella no se fuera.

Pero Tomoe no hizo caso y subió a la palma de Eren llevándosela lejos.

Floch y el resto de los Jaegeristas aguardaban y en cuanto vieron a Eren descender de la montaña entonces activaron las cargas explosivas las cuales ocasionaron que el templo entero se viniera abajo matándolos a todos.

.

Tomoe tenía los pies metidos en el rio y miraba el agua cristalina intentando borrar la imagen del templo siendo destruido.

-No entiendo cómo puedes poner en riesgo todo por una mocosa -se quejó Floch y Eren lo golpeo.

-Ella es más importante que cualquiera de ustedes -dijo molesto y camino hacia ella sentándose a su lado-. ¿Todo bien pequeña guerrera? -pregunto mirándola y notando que tenía varias marcas en los brazos-. No puedo creer que el capitán y la comandante permitieran que te hicieran esto.

-_Ellos no me aman_ -contesto en aquel otro idioma aprendido derramando finalmente una lágrima que impacto en el rio provocando unas pequeñas ondas.

-Lo siento, no entendí -dijo Eren sonriéndole.

-Perdón, cuesta trabajo -dijo e intento recordar su idioma-. No me aman, mis padres.

-Claro que lo hacen, creyeron que estarías a salvo cuando en realidad es en Paradai donde estarás protegida -contesto Eren tomando la mano de Tomoe haciendo que ella notara que llevaba puesto guantes.

-Tomoe ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?

-Siempre me vas a cuidar, escuchar y no me dejaras sola -dijo sin mirarlo pues continuaba con la mirada perdida en la distancia-. A cambio de que crea en ti cuando nadie más lo haría.

-Y que nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero -dijo Eren-. Tomoe tú no eres una guerrera, tu estas destinada a ser algo más. Tienes sangre real y mi intención es sentarte en el trono de Paradai, pero para ello debo de usar a Zeke y efectuar el despertar.

-¿Por qué necesitas a Zeke? ¿Y cómo estás seguro de que tengo sangre real? Además ¿Qué pasa con Historia?

-Ve que sigues siendo un cerebro andante -dijo Eren-. Veamos ¿Cómo explicarte? -se preguntó y miro su mano-. Cuando toco aquellos con sangre real el poder del titan de ataque se activa y este es el de poder ver eventos futuros, por eso uso esto -explico mostrándole su mano cubierta para evitar el contacto directo con Tomoe-. Necesito de Zeke quien tiene sangre real para efectuar el despertar y salvar a todos los de la isla.

-Pero hace rato te toque cuando salimos del templo.

-Fue en mi forma titan y quizás no tiene el mismo efecto -contesto.

-Yo puedo ayudarte -dijo Tomoe.

-No, nunca te usaría como un arma. Además, para eso tendrías que ser un titan cambiante.

-¿Quién de mis padres es el portador? -pregunto pensando en que realmente no conocía nada de su familia.

-No sabría decirte cuál de ellos es el que proviene de los Fritz -contesto y decidió abordar el tema de Historia-. Quiero mucho a Historia, pero ella no es la líder que necesitamos.

-Tu me quieres en el trono porque así en realidad quien tendrá el poder serás tu ¿Cierto?

-El pueblo me apoyaría, pero lo harían más sabiendo que la descendencia de sangre real continua con una mano en la rienda -explico pensando en los eventos de hace cuatro años cuando Historia había sido nombrada reina.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-Exterminar al mundo entero y así seremos libres -dijo sin rodeos.

-Pero no todos son malos -alego Tomoe sorprendida.

-Tu no has visto lo que yo Tomoe, pero quizás un paseo por la realidad te haga entender que para el resto del mundo nosotros somos demonios.

Aquella palabra la había escuchado un sinfín de veces durante su entrenamiento en Kinkaku-ji y más sin embargo ella se negaba a aceptar esta realidad.

**Primer cap del año, espero se la pasaran bien en las fiestas y ahora un dato sobre el apitulo y es que el templo** **Kinkaku-ji realmente existe en Japón.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Tomoe **

**PARTE 5**

**I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's finally my turn**

_TRADUCCIÓN:_ Quiero lo que merezco, quiero gobernar al mundo, siéntate y mira como aprenden. Es finalmente mi turno.

**Ahora un dato sobre los acontecimientosrespecto a Hange y Zeke estos quedan igual, Zeke sigue obsesionado con Hange y por cierto quiero gritar de la emoción ya que en este mes ya salió nuestro amado Heichou en el manga, nos lo dejaron todo vendado, pero no me importa, soy feliz de verlo vivito y coleando, aunque teniendo a Hange de enfermera quien sabe si viva lo suficiente jaja pobre.**

El viaje de Tomoe en compañía de Eren dio inicio llevándola a una ciudad cubierta de arena e intenso calor.

-Este es el desierto -explico Eren a Tomoe mientras cabalgaban rumbo a la ciudad que se veía a la distancia.

-El calor es agobiante -se quejó Tomoe antes de beber agua por la intensa sed que le producía aquel clima-. Eren ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-He estado buscando información sobre los Ackerman -contesto sin mirarla.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque debido a tu genética no eres libre del todo -explico-. Yo quiero que lo seas mi pequeña guerrera y mis investigaciones me han traído hasta aquí.

-No te entiendo Eren.

-Digamos que si alguien amenaza mi vida así sea tu padre tú lo matarías solo para defenderme.

-No, no lo haría -dijo enseguida mientras sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad y se hizo la pregunta ¿A quién escogería si se diera esa escena? Su padre al cual amaba a pesar de todo o a Eren quien también amaba.

-Si lo harías y ya hablando de eso te pido que si tu padre intenta detenerme tu lo detengas a él -dijo Eren mirando a Tomoe serio y ella asintió por alguna extraña razón que ni su cerebro terminaba de comprender ¿Acaso Eren le había ordenado matar a su padre?

Al llegar a la ciudad Tomoe miro en todas direcciones, las personas vendían su mercancía en puestos del mercado, esta variaba entre alfombras, joyería, comida y toda clase de artículos diversos llamándole la atención una pulsera con un corazón.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto la vendedora en el idioma que Tomoe había aprendido en el templo

-Es muy linda -contesto en ese idioma y la vendedora se la entrego haciendo una leve reverencia llamando la atención de Eren.

-No queremos su mercancía, no tenemos dinero -dijo arrebatándole el objeto a Tomoe y aventándoselo a la mujer.

-Ackerman, regalo -dijo la mujer en el idioma que Eren entendiera.

-Ella no es Ackerman -dijo molesto tomando la muñeca de Tomoe y arrastrándola lejos hasta un callejón.

-Eren, eso fue grosero -regaño Tomoe soltándose del agarre.

-Se supone que no debemos de llamar la atención -dijo sacando una prenda de vestir y colocándosela en la cabeza a la niña-. No, eso no sirve, se ven tus ojos todavía -dijo tras una rápida inspección.

-¿Es malo que sea Ackerman? -pregunto Tomoe mirando su reflejo en un espejo.

El hiyab le cubría su cabeza ocultando su larga cabellera negra y también tapaba su boca como un velo dejando solamente a la vista sus grandes ojos grises.

-Existe una cosa que te mataría de este lado del mar y es el hecho de ser de Paradai a pesar de también ser un Ackerman -contesto Eren.

-Pero esa mujer hizo una reverencia.

-Esa mujer es una esclava y piensa que eres de Hizuru, pero si supieran tus verdaderos orígenes entonces te hubiera repudiado. Tomoe tu eres única en tu clase, no solo tienes sangre Ackerman, sino que también corre por tus venas la descendencia de Ymir y su poder.

-Yo no puedo transformarme en titan -dijo Tomoe subiendo su manga para poder mirar su brazo y las venas color azul que resaltaban de su pálida piel.

-Es lo que te hace única, una persona normal ya se hubiera transformado de inmediato en titan, tu por tu parte es como si ese poder lo mantuvieras reprimido.

-No necesito que me recuerdes que puedo transformarme en cualquier momento.

-Eso pasara tarde o temprano y cuando pase te comerás a algún titan cambiante, debes tener eso presente -dijo Eren serio-. Ahora procura mantener la mirada baja para que nadie note tus ojos y camina pegada mí -ordeno y comenzó a caminar.

Tomoe lo siguió haciendo caso y mirando únicamente el suelo hasta que escucho gritos y llantos llamando su atención.

Se trataba de un hombre adulto que golpeaba con su látigo a un pobre chico mientras se arrastraba y suplicaba piedad.

-Piedad, por favor amo -dijo entre llantos el chico.

-Pídele piedad a la zorra de tu diosa Ymir sucia escoria -dijo el hombre levantando su látigo dispuesto a acertar otro golpe cuando Tomoe tomo su brazo con fuerza.

-No se atreva -lo amenazo Tomoe.

-Sucia rata -dijo el hombre pateándola haciendo que cayera al suelo junto con el velo mostrando su cabellera y muchos que notaron sus ojos grises comenzaron a murmurar la palabra Ackerman.

-Pagaras caro -dijo Tomoe poniéndose de pie, sujetando al hombre del brazo y torciéndoselo logrando que soltara un gran grito de dolor-. Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera, podría arrancártelo o solo quebrártelo -dijo sintiendo ira.

-No, por favor -suplico el hombre.

-Pídeles piedad a tus deidades sucia escoria -dijo repitiendo las palabras de él momentos atrás y entonces se escuchó el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose acompañado de gritos de agonía.

Por alguna extraña razón Tomoe se sintió satisfecha de escuchar esos lamentos y deseaba arrancarle el brazo al hombre, deseaba con toda su alma hacerle sufrir por todo el dolor que seguramente había pasado el chico, pero entonces se sintió mal por aquel pensamiento y lo soltó.

Ella camino hacia el chico que seguía en el suelo y entendió algo, romperle el brazo a aquel despreciable hombre no eliminaría las marcas en la espalda de su víctima y tampoco cambiaria su situación, solo cambiaria su interior, un demonio lleno de ira y rencor donde antes había un ángel bondadoso.

-Agua -pidió el chico cuyos labios estaban resecos y sus ojos llorosos por el dolor.

Tomoe tomo su cantimplora y le dio la poca agua que conservaba mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Lo lamento mucho -dijo tomando sus manos y sintiendo dolor por el chico.

-Gracias -dijo el chico toando su mano y sonriéndole.

Tomoe lo miro e hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír, tenía mucho que no lo hacía realmente, así que sus facciones faciales no estaban acostumbradas.

-Vamos -dijo Eren molesto cargándola y llevándola lejos de la multitud que comenzaba a reunirse.

-Bájame Eren -ordeno molesta Tomoe, pero él no lo hizo hasta que estuvieron dentro de un enorme jardín a las afueras de una biblioteca la cual era el destino de Eren desde un inicio.

-Escucha, eso ha sido amable, pero has llamado mucho la atención -regaño.

-Lo siento -contesto bajando la cabeza.

-Entiendo tu dolor mi pequeña guerrera, yo también quiero liberar a mi pueblo y ahora has visto el motivo -dijo calmado y sonriéndole-. Como dije lo que hiciste fue algo bueno, insensato, pero noble.

-Genial, me anotare un punto -dijo deprimida tomando asiento en la jardinera de piedra.

-¿Qué es eso de un punto?

-Algo que comencé hace años -explico-. cuando hago una buena acción me sumo un punto, pero si pierdo el control o tengo algún mal pensamiento me resto dos.

-No debes presionarte de ese modo -dijo Eren sentándose a su lado.

-Mis padres arriesgaron sus vidas por tenerme, se supone que valgo la pena -dijo triste-. Mi padre piensa que estoy rota y para ser honesta no creo que siga amándome.

-Oye, eso no es verdad, tu padre siempre te amara, incluso la peor parte de ti -dijo abrazándola-. Y déjame decirte otra cosa, tú vales cada sacrificio y eres buena.

-Gracias Eren, lo necesitaba. Creo que debo de estar demaciado mal si tengo que escuchar tus consejos.

* * *

Tomoe miraba a la distancia como aquella muralla caía debido a la invasión de Mare y como varias personas eran devoradas por los titanes.

-Esto es lo que somos para ellos Tomoe -dijo Eren serio sin despegar la vista de aquella masacre-. Demonios, monstruos que devoran personas.

Eren se había dedicado a durante dos meses a demostrarle a Tomoe el mundo exterior y la percepción que tenían de la gente de Ymir en un intento por convencerla de que el mundo entero era su enemigo y no merecían la salvación.

Ella había visto como varias personas con genética de Ymir eran vendidas como esclavas y otras vivan en la pobreza extrema mientras eran humilladas y maltratadas.

-Pero no todos son iguales -alego Tomoe sacando unas hojas-. Quizás si leyeras esto en la próxima reunión sobre los derechos del pueblo de Ymir...

-Tomoe ya basta, es tonto el pensar que las palabras harán la diferencia -regaño Eren furioso con ella arrebatándole las hojas.

-No Eren, el tonto eres tú -dijo también molesta-. Tu eres el que no quiere la paz.

-Yo fui a esa reunión y si hubieras escuchado lo que decían de nosotros… -dijo pensando en cada insulto de aquel día y sugerencia de exterminio. Entonces miro los ojos grises de la niña y respiro para intentar tranquilizarse-. Mira Tomoe así es esto, son ellos o nosotros y yo voy a destruir este mundo con el único propósito de darte tu libertad -dijo calmándose, pero Tomoe estaba furiosa con él y le dio la espalda-. Oye guerrera no estés enojada conmigo.

-No me hables como si fuera una niña pequeña Eren -dijo ofendida-. Tú quieres que continúe siendo un tierno ángel, pero he cambiado como tú y como todos los demás.

-Debes controlarte -sugirió Eren.

-¡No quiero controlarme! -le grito bajando del caballo y cayendo al suelo haciéndose una herida en su pierna que comenzó a sanar.

-Pequeña guerrera…

-¿Cómo? -se preguntó mirándose y presa de su enfado acumulado junto con otros sentimientos saco una daga que cargaba y se hizo una herida en la mano alterando a Eren hasta que noto como esta se curaba de inmediato. Tomoe hizo otra cortada y otra desesperada mientras estas se curaban a gran velocidad hasta que Eren la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No importa cuantas veces lo hagas terminaras curándote -le dijo y ella soltó la daga.

-Pero no siempre fue así, yo era normal -dijo enojada-. ¡Tú me hiciste así! -grito poniéndose de pie y le dio un golpe a Eren, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió.

-Yo no te transforme en titan, pero pretendo arreglarlo -dijo abrazándola.

Tomoe no era tonta, recordaba aquel día cuando agonizaba por la enfermedad. La fiebre la estaba matando y le costaba trabajo respirar, pero aun así recordaba ver a Eren y Mikasa entrando a su cuarto e inyectándole algo para después desaparecer, solo que también sabía que ese no era su Eren, podía parecerse a él, pero en el fondo no lo era.

-Lo siento Eren -dijo Tomoe correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Como sea, hoy regresas a casa -dijo y Tomoe se giró para verlo-. Así es Floch te llevara a Paradai y aguardaras mi regreso.

-Pensé que seguiría a tu lado -alego.

-Tengo que ir a Liberio y me temo que es algo que debo hacer solo ¿comprendes?

Tomoe asintió y Eren miro las hojas que tenía en sus manos, intento lanzarlas, pero en su lugar y por alguna extraña razón decidió leerlas y al terminar de hacerlo las guardo.

.

_Lo imposible encontrara lo posible._

_Hace tan sólo nueve años atrás los Erdianos no nos atrevíamos a imaginar el final de una guerra que habíamos padecido desde el principio de los tiempos. Para la gran mayoría de nosotros, la paz parecía un sueño imposible, y era así por razones obvias, pues nadie sabía cómo era vivir en libertad._

_Permanecíamos ocultos dentro de tres murallas temerosos de los monstruos del exterior y ustedes permanecían temerosos por los monstruos que habitaban la isla Paradai. Pero hoy una guerra distinta amenaza el mundo, más sin embargo podemos evitarla._

_Al igual que la vida, la paz es un proceso que nos depara muchas sorpresas._

_Tan solo hace dos meses, el mundo entero decidió que éramos el enemigo en una reunión donde los votos del "No" superaron por estrecho margen a los votos del "Sí". Un resultado que la mayoría podía imaginar que sucedería. _

_Unos años antes habíamos encendido una llama de esperanza al firmar un acuerdo comercial y de cooperación en presencia de los líderes de Hizuru y ahora, de repente, esta llama parecía extinguirse._

_Alfred Nobel escribió alguna vez que la guerra es "el horror de los horrores, el más grande de los crímenes"._

_La guerra no puede ser de ninguna manera un fin en sí misma. Es tan solo un medio, y un medio que siempre debemos tratar de evitar._

_He sido líder en tiempos de guerra para defender la libertad y los derechos de los Erdianos y he sido líder para hacer la paz. Por eso puedo decirles, por experiencia propia, que es mucho más difícil hacer la paz que hacer la guerra._

_Cuando los caminos de la paz se cierran, debemos estar preparados para luchar, __sin embargo, es insensato pensar que el fin de los conflictos sea el exterminio de la contraparte._

_La victoria final por las armas cuando existen alternativas no violentas no es otra cosa que la derrota del espíritu humano. Vencer por las armas, aniquilar al enemigo, llevar la guerra hasta sus últimas consecuencias, es renunciar a ver en el contrario a otro ser humano, a alguien con quien se puede dialogar respetando la dignidad de todos._

_El primer paso y el más crucial es dejar de vernos como enemigos, para considerarlos simplemente adversarios._

_El comandante Dot Pixis dice que la palabra "enemigo" tiene una connotación de lucha pasional y de odio que no corresponde al honor militar._

_Humanizar la guerra no es solo limitar su crueldad, sino también reconocer en el contrincante a un semejante, a un ser humano._

_Se calcula que murieron millones de personas por causa de las guerras en estos últimos años y cada una de ellas era una vida humana invaluable, alguien amado por su familia y sus seres queridos. Trágicamente, la cuenta sigue creciendo. ¿Cuántas muertes más serán necesarias hasta que comprendamos que han muerto demasiados? _

_Ambas partes quieren justicia, la libertad y la paz, pero más que nada quieren que no haya nuevas víctimas que sufran lo que ellas sufrieron y ésta es la gran paradoja con la que me he encontrado. Mientras muchos que no han sufrido en carne propia el conflicto se resisten a la paz, son las víctimas las más dispuestas a perdonar, a reconciliarse, y a enfrentar el futuro con un corazón libre de odio._

_Que se firme el acuerdo de paz entre Mare y Erdia es un rayo de esperanza en un mundo afectado por muchos conflictos y demasiada intolerancia. Pero juntos podemos hacer que lo imposible se vuelva posible. La clave es esforzarse, buscar, encontrar y no rendirse._

_Unámonos para poder decir que existe una guerra menos en el mundo._

_Somos el resultado de nuestros pensamientos; pensamientos que crean nuestras palabras; palabras que crean nuestras acciones._

_Por eso tenemos que cambiar desde adentro. Tenemos que cambiar la cultura de la violencia por una cultura de paz y convivencia; tenemos que cambiar la cultura de la exclusión por una cultura de inclusión y tolerancia._

_En un mundo en que los lideres toman las decisiones más cruciales empujados por el miedo y la desesperación, tenemos que hacer posible la certeza de la esperanza._

_En un mundo en que las guerras y los conflictos se alimentan por el odio y los prejuicios, tenemos que encontrar el camino del perdón y la reconciliación._

_En un mundo en que se cierran las fronteras, se ataca a las minorías y se excluye a los diferentes, tenemos que ser capaces de convivir con la diversidad y apreciar la forma en que enriquece nuestras sociedades._

_A fin de cuentas, somos todos seres humanos. Somos parte de esta aventura magnífica que significa estar vivos y poblar este planeta. Nada nos diferencia en la esencia: ni el color de la piel, ni los credos religiosos, ni las ideologías políticas, ni las preferencias sexuales. Son apenas facetas de la rica diversidad del ser humano._

_Despertemos la capacidad creadora para el bien, para la construcción de la paz, que reside en cada alma. _

_Al final, somos un solo pueblo que se llama el mundo y nuestra raza se llama humanidad. Si entendemos esto, si lo hacemos parte de nuestra conciencia individual y colectiva, entonces podremos cortar la raíz misma de los conflictos y de las guerras._

* * *

Tybur daba su discurso mientras la multitud escuchaba atentamente y varios dignatarios extranjeros estaban en primera fila conforme a lo planeado a excepción de Kiyomi Azumabito quien ya sabía lo que ocurriría y había escapado salvando su vida.

Zeke miraba a sus amigos sintiendo lastima por ellos pues pronto estarían todos muertos, pero no había tiempo de lamentaciones, así que decidió que esa imagen la conservaría hasta el final de sus días.

Y Hange en conjunto con la legión de reconocimiento aguardaban la aparición de Eren la cual ocurrió solo que no del modo esperado, pues en lugar de aparecer un titan, la pantalla que enfocaba a Tybur y transmitía a nivel mundial se vio interrumpida y apareció Eren.

-Saludos a Liberio y el mundo entero, primero que nada, debo decir que lamento la interrupción. Estoy seguro de que Tybur tenía preparado un discurso sobre odio y un montón de razones por las cuales ustedes deben invadir Paradai. Yo soy Eren Jaeger, el enemigo del mundo, pero antes de que decidan esto deberíamos tomándonos cinco minutos para charlar un poco, claro está, existen personas que no quieren que hablemos y quienes, en este momento, estarán dando órdenes intentando cortar esta comunicación ¿Por qué? Porque mientras puedan utilizarán la fuerza ¿Para qué el diálogo? Sin embargo, las palabras siempre conservarán su poder, las palabras hacen posible que algo tome significado y más si estas son escuchadas.

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos en sus asientos y miraban la pantalla sin hacer ningún sonido o movimiento.

-La verdad es que, en este mundo, algo va muy mal. Crueldad, injusticia, intolerancia y opresión con el propósito de que conviertan en personas miedosas y sumisas. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? ¿Quién es el culpable? Bueno, ciertamente, unos son más responsables que otros y tendrán que rendir cuentas, pero la verdad es que si están buscando un culpable sólo tienen que mirase al espejo. Sé por qué lo hicieron, tenían miedo ¿Y quién no? guerras, terror, enfermedades y una serie de problemas conspiraron para corromper sus almas. El temor pudo con ustedes y presas del pánico acudieron a la mayor potencia mundial Mare. Ellos prometieron orden y paz a cambio de su silenciosa y obediente sumisión, pero no han tenido paz ¿o sí? Esta noche pretendo poner fin a ese silencio recordándole a este país lo que ha olvidado. Hace más de dos mil años ocurrió un suceso que lamentablemente fue borrado de nuestra memoria y fue el hecho de que el rey Fritz deseoso de la paz dejo esta tierra y creo su propio mundo en la isla Paraíso. Yo no pretendo hacer eso, en su lugar quiero recordar al pueblo de Ymir que justicia, igualdad y libertad son algo más que palabras, son metas.

Los soldados de Mare continuaban buscando a Eren e intentando que dejaran de transmitir, pero no tenían éxito.

-Ahora me dirijo únicamente al pueblo de Ymir pidiéndoles que abran los ojos y logren ver que yo veo y sientan lo que yo siento. Les pido que se unan a mí y juntos eliminemos a nuestro enemigo o continúen como corderos miedosos, pero déjenme decirles que de ser así enfrentaran su perdición.

En ese instante la luz se fue logrando cortar la comunicación y tras unos segundos de silencio total apareció el titan martillo de guerra atacando al titan de ataque matando a los que estaban sentados en las primeras filas.

Una gran batalla se libró en ese momento, Armin apareció en su forma de titan colosal, Eren lucho contra todos los demás titanes y logro comerse al titan martillo de guerra para terminar siendo rescatado por sus amigos.

* * *

-Ahora si metiste la pata hasta el fondo Eren -dijo Hange cuando lo fue a visitar a su celda-. ¿Quién escribió ese inspirador discurso porque dudo mucho que tú lo hicieras?

-Esa no es la verdadera pregunta que quiere hacer comandante -dijo Eren.

-Es verdad, lo que realmente quiero sabes es ¿Dónde tienes a mí hija? -pregunto molesta sujetando los barrotes con fuerza.

-¿En verdad piensa que le haría daño?

-No lo sé Eren, ya no te conozco -confeso Hange.

-Ni yo a ti Hange, mandaste niños inocentes como espías arriesgando sus vidas ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo? ¿Yo que busco liberarla o tu que la mandaste a ese lugar? -dijo sosteniendole una mirada desafiante-. Pero te voy a decir algo comandante, te ofrezco esto, la ubicación de Tomoe por la de Zeke. Tiempos difíciles medidas drásticas.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme con mi hija -dijo golpeando la reja ya que no podía golpear a Eren.

-No importa, pronto saldré de aquí.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada y Hange fue la primera en desistir alejándose de ahí. Necesitaba aire y pensar en cómo encontrar a su hija.

Al final Eren logro escapar gracias a sus habilidades recién adquiridas y se reunió con el resto de los Jaegeristas acompañados por Tomoe quien había conseguido la ubicación de Historia y Zeke tras torturar a Zackley antes de darle fin con sus propias manos.

Eren y ella se dirigieron a la granja donde estaba Historia y eliminaron a los guardias.

-Eren ¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto molesta Historia quien se encontraba acompañada de Mirai.

-Un cambio en la administración -dijo Eren-. Veras Historia la monarquía ha llegado a su fin.

-Ellos nunca te seguirán -dijo Historia segura de ese hecho.

-¿Quieres apostar? -pregunto Eren también confiado-. Llévenla con el resto de los altos mandos.

-Eren ¿Dónde está mamá? -pregunto Tomoe preocupada.

-Encerrada para su protección -contesto y Tomoe confió en su palabra.

-Tomoe ¿Qué está pasando? -pregunto asustada Mirai.

-Nada hermana, todo estará bien -dijo Tomoe sujetando su mano para darle ánimos- Tenemos que hacer una última escala -dijo pensando en Alexandre.

-Claro -dijo Eren asintiendo-. Floch encargate de mantener encerrado al hijo del comandante Smith y deshaste de Shadis -ordeno.

* * *

Hange continúo dando vueltas por la celda en la que se encontraba frustrada por el hecho de no saber cómo se encontraba su familia. Todo era un desastre, Mirai estaba con Historia, su hijo pequeño estaba en el cuartel general y Alexandre en entrenamiento sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, ya sin mencionar que Levi tampoco tenía idea y que además estaba en peligro por Zeke.

En ese momento ella escucho pasos y la celda se abrió para ingresar a Mirai y Alexandre.

-¡Alex, Mirai! -grito Hange abrazando a ambos niños-. ¿Estan bien? ¿Les hicieron algo? -pregunto Hange inspeccionándolos.

-Estoy bien gracias a Tomoe -contesto Alexandre recordando como ella había obligado a Floch a bajar su arma cuando Alexandre se negó a seguirlo.

-Tomoe guio a Eren con Historia -informo Mirai.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -pregunto Hange sin poder creer que su hija los estuviera traicionando a pesar de haber visto el cadaver destrozado de Zackly.

-Ella planea mantenernos encerrados y a salvo mientras Eren libera unos cuantos titanes colosales para intimidar a Mare -dijo Alexandre.

-¿Sabe dónde está Zeke? -continuo interrogando y el niño asintió.

-¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntó y medito que ahora más que nada tenía que escapar y advertirle a Levi. Miro a todos lados y una solución llego a su mente-. Mirai, dame ese pasador en tu cabello -pidió tomándolo y lo introdujo en la cerradura logrado abrir el candado-. Ahora escuchen, quiero que salgan de Shiganshina y cabalguen hasta el cuartel en la playa, esperen ahí hasta mañana y si no hemos llegado quiero que tomen un barco y escapen de Paradai ¿Quedo claro? -ordeno y los niños asintieron asustados por la seriedad de Hange. Ella sorio y se agacho para abrazarlos-. Los amo, cuídense el uno al otro.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con mis hermanos? -pregunto Mirai asustada.

-Levi y yo iremos por ellos -dijo Hange.

Hange salió y tomo un caballo cabalgando deprisa hasta el bosque. Si tomaba un atajo entonces quizás le ganaría a Floch en llegar cosa que hizo, pero solo por un par de minutos los cuales desperdicio pues entro en pánico al ver a Levi tumbado a orillas del rio y gravemente herido.

**Ahora datos sobre el capítulo: **

**El discurso que le da Tomoe a Eren es el discurso que pronunció el presidente Santos al recibir el premio Nobel de la Paz y con el que concuerdo en muchos aspectos ya que considero que la guerra nunca será la mejor opción, aunque me apedrearan por comentar esto en la página de face de SNK jaja. Y el discurso de Eren en Liberio es de V de venganza ahh como amo esa peli.**

**Por otra parte, FELIZ CUMPLE ZANDRUKY aunque sea atrasado y espero recibieras mi mensaje.**

**Bueno supongo eso es todo, aunque si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar.**


	36. Chapter 36

**TOMOE **

**Parte 6**

**Something's pulling me  
It's so magnetic  
My body is moving  
Unsure where I'm headed  
All of my senses have left me defenseless  
This darkness around me  
Is promising vengeance  
The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive  
There's nothing to lose  
When you're lonely and friendless**

_TRADUCCIÓN:_ Algo me está jalando, es tan magnético, mi cuerpo se mueve, no estoy segura de a donde me dirijo, todos mis sentidos me han dejado indefensa, esta oscuridad a mi alrededor es una venganza prometedora, el precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar es caro, no hay nada que perder cuando estás solo y sin amigos.

**Saludos, aquí de nuevo. Siento tanto haber dejado esta historia de lado, intentare darle fin lo más pronto posible y también lamento mucho retrasarme en los One Shot de LOVE.**

Tomoe miro la destrucción a su alrededor, escombros de casas y el humo que habían generado al colapsar era el panorama. Podía escuchar a las personas gritar y otras llorar mientras escapaban asustadas por las grietas enormes que se abrían en el suelo y entonces vio como el titan en el que se había convertido Eren comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-Eren -dijo asustada y corrió hacia el lugar, el vapor que desprendía era asfixiante y sentía como su piel no resistía la alta temperatura, pero tenía que llegar para asegurarse que él estuviera vivo.

Mientras corría no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo era que habían terminado en esa situación? Pocos minutos atrás había perdido a su madre por culpa de Zeke y ahora también perdería a Eren.

Y entonces sintió un gran dolor de cabeza que hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Sentía como algo en su interior se activaba y cerro con fuerza los ojos intentando soportar aquel dolor insufrible que aumentaba hasta que ya no sintió nada y al abrir sus ojos noto que estaba rodeada por arena y frente a ella estaba Eren.

-Eren -llamo Tomoe y este le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En los caminos -contesto-. Tomoe, voy a darte un último regalo, mi poder.

* * *

Días antes…

Tomoe llego junto con Eren al cuartel central el cual ahora se encontraba en Shiganshina.

-Finalmente estas en casa Tomoe -dijo Eren en cuanto cruzaron las puertas y vio como Tomoe recorría todo el lugar con alegría a pesar de que no lo demostraba con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, estos estaban iluminados nuevamente-. Todos estan bajo arresto y protegidos, Zeke pronto estará aquí y una vez que el plan se complete seremos libres.

-No necesitamos a Zeke -dijo Tomoe-. Yo tengo sangre Reiss, hagámoslo ahora mismo sin perder el tiempo.

-No sabemos las consecuencias que podría traer el utilizar semejante poder -dijo Eren y luego tomo una caja que cargaba uno de sus seguidores-. Tú tienes un papel más importante y es que después de la guerra necesitaremos un líder, una reina. -Eren abrió la caja y saco de su interior una tiara pequeña de oro-. Nuestro pueblo sabrá qué Historia no es la única con sangre real.

-Pero tu gobernaras ¿Cierto Eren?

-Bueno es verdad, pero es porque yo tengo más experiencia como líder que tu -dijo colocándole la tiara en la cabeza y luego girándola para que contemplara su reflejo.

-¿Tú necesitas que sea tu reina? -dijo Tomoe admirando su reflejo y pensando en cómo su padre siempre se refería a Hange como su única reina-. Si eso es lo que necesitas Eren entonces lo hare.

-Así me gusta guerrera -dijo Eren sonriéndole y pensando que con Tomoe en el trono su hijo, el que tendría con Historia, seria finalmente libre.

Su hijo crecería con una vida normal fuera de las obligaciones del trono y de los enemigos. Él no cometería los mismos errores que su padre, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a sus hijos por el bien de la humanidad.

* * *

-Vamos Levi no mueras -pedía Hange entre sollozos mientras revisaba sus signos vitales. Por ahora respiraba, pero muchas de sus heridas eran graves.

Hange escucho a la distancia caballos y arrastro el cuerpo de Levi hasta el bosque donde lo oculto con algunas ramas caídas.

A lo lejos se hicieron presentes dos hombres armados quienes se detuvieron para mirar a su alrededor.

-Aquí hay más sangre -informo uno de los soldados que portaba la capa de las alas de libertad agachándose y viendo la sangre en la maleza-. Esta fresca, deben estar cerca.

Hange se encontraba oculta entre la oscuridad del bosque y apunto su arma al enemigo más cercano sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima. Ella los conocía, uno se llamaba Oliver, apenas tenía dieciséis años y había luchado valientemente en Mare, eran sus subordinados y ahora los mataría, pero no tenía tiempo de dudar así que disparo a uno y luego al otro.

Ahora segura de que había eliminado a sus perseguidores ella se dedicó a improvisar un campamento y curar a Levi con vendajes improvisados cuando escucho a Eren y su plan de destruir al mundo.

-Hange -hablo Levi, aunque al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor-. ¿Dónde…?

-Levi, que alegría -dijo Hange y se limpió las lágrimas-. ¡Enano idiota, no vuelvas a asustarme así! -grito por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Levi le conto lo sucedido con Zeke y al terminar su explicación miro a Hange.

-Si no fuera por ti estaría muerto.

-Levi, no puedes morir -pidió Hange-. Eren tiene a Tomoe y tienes una promesa que cumplirle a Erwin.

-Malditos Jaeger -logro decir lleno de ira-. Los matare.

-Primero debes recuperarte -Hange logro que Levi se acostara nuevamente-. En tu estado no podrías ni matar una mosca.

-Mi mano -dijo alzándola para mirarla.

-Perdiste dos dedos, a partir de ahora te será difícil sostener una cuchilla -aclaro Hange-. Necesito comprobar algo -dijo quitando la venda del rostro de Levi-. sigue mi dedo ¿sí? -pidió y movió su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha mientras observaba los reflejos de Levi, ella soltó un suspiro.

-¿Me he quedado ciego? -pregunto ya que su vista se encontraba dañada y podía sentir un gran dolor en uno de sus ojos.

-No, ambos ojos aun funcionan, que lastima yo quería que usáramos parches a juego -soltó una broma para romper el momento tenso-. Ya sé que es lo que me dirás -ella adopto una cara seria y se aclaró la garganta-. No es momento para bromas -dijo tratando de hacer su mejor imitación de Levi- y de seguro también estás pensando en algo así como tsk torpe cuatro ojos de mierda, pero de los dos el verdadero torpe has sido tú, ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar una lanza trueno sin conservar una distancia prudente? -regaño.

-Hange, estas consciente de que nuestra hija está ayudando al enemigo ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, mientras escuchaba a Eren pude pensar y entendí que no solo era el plan de Eren, era el de Tomoe. Ella elimino las piezas importantes del tablero Pixis, Zackly y los demás altos miembros del gobierno, ahora está usando a sus peones y pronto dará el golpe final. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado desde un inicio, una larga cadena de eventos que va más allá de lo que nosotros pudimos imaginarnos. Entre tanto caos tanto aquí como en Mare solo bastaba con encender una chispa para que todo explotara, sabían que al atacar en Liberio Mare se vería forzado a hacer lo único que sabe hacer. Una guerra estallaría y lo unió que tenía que hacer Eren era cumplir su promesa del retumbar y ahora -Hange trago saliva-. El mundo entero apoyara a Mare dándole una justificación a Eren de atacarlos a todos y así garantizar que la gente en Paradai lo apoyara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Liberio el caos se había apoderado del lugar, la gente luchaba por salir en un intento de salvarse del ataque de los colosales que estaban en marcha para atacar. Los soldados amenazaron con matar a todos si no regresaban a sus casas, pero el caos y miedo les impedía acatar las órdenes, por lo que un soldado disparo a un civil pensando que así todos huirían asustados cosa que resulto contraria ya que la muerte de este hombre solo caos la furia de la población quienes eran más que los guardias y enseguida los atacaron quitándoles sus armas con las que atacaron a los otros guardias en el puesto de vigilancia y la población derribo la reja para poder escapar.

-Todo es un caos -informo un soldado a su superior.

-Lo sé, me han llegado reportes de otras ciudades donde está sucediendo lo mismo, al parecer la gente de Ymir se está revelando.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto con miedo.

-¿En este punto? -dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana el atardecer-. Disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda en este mundo -contesto.

* * *

Mirai y Alexandre corrían por las calles. Hange les había ordeno dejar Shiganshina, pero ellos habían tomado la decisión de ir a buscar a la familia de Alexandre.

En ese momento todo era un caos y las personas corrían desesperadas escapando de los titanes y evitando ser aplastados por algunas casas que estaban colapsando. Ambos niños habían corrido con la suerte de no toparse con ninguno mientras corrían por las calles, pero podían escuchar los gritos de personas en problemas además de ver a los titanes a la distancia.

-Alex, ya no puedo correr -dijo Mirai deteniéndose para tomar aire y escucharon unos gritos que al parecer cada vez estaban más cerca.

A lo lejos vieron pasar corriendo a una mujer con dos niños y un titan pequeño los perseguía.

-Tengo que ayudarlos -dijo decidido Alexandre.

-No Alex, espera, no tienes un equipo ni cuchillas -lo detuvo Mirai tomándolo de la muñeca.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada -dijo soltándose del agarre de su amiga y corriendo para ayudar a esos desconocidos.

Alexandre corría lo más rápido que podía y en su camino se topó con un miembro de la legión de exploración.

-Fíjate niño -regaño el soldado y Alexandre le arrebato una cuchilla antes de salir corriendo-. ¡Vuelve aquí niño! -grito furioso y unos segundos después vio pasar corriendo a Mirai.

La mujer había quedado atrapada en una calle bloqueada por los escombros y abrasaba a sus hijos mientras veía como el titen se aceraba para devorarlos. Ella cerro sus ojos llorando por el miedo.

Alexandre trepo ágilmente por la fachada de una casa, el titan no se había percatado de su presencia y espero a que estuviera debajo del balcón para saltar sobre él.

-Lo siento, pero no te comerás a nadie -dijo Alexandre brincando e incrustando lo más profundo que pudo la cuchilla en la nuca del titan.

El titan cayó y comenzó a desintegrarse.

-Gracias, nos has salvado -dijo la mujer mientras lloraba.

-Es mi deber -dijo Alexandre recordando las palabras de su padre…

_-Alex ¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre? -pregunto Erwin y su hijo de inmediato negó con la cabeza-. Significa el defensor del hombre, Es tu deber continuar con mi legado y aspirar a la libertad, no tienes opción._

_-Genial, perderé el brazo y yo que quería casarme con Tomoe cuando fuéramos grandes._

_-Creo que llevas más riesgo de perder el brazo si eliges ese camino porque dudo que Levi permita que alguien se acerque a su hija. _

_-Yo no soy como tu -dijo Alex bajando la mirada._

-Alex, estás loco, no vuelvas a hacer eso -regaño Mirai sacándolo de sus memorias.

Ella había llegado hasta él sin darse cuenta por estar sumergido en sus recuerdos.

-Es mi deber -dijo Alex mirándola-. Tengo que hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso. No puedo simplemente darle la espalda al mundo ¡Tengo que aspirar a la libertad y ser un gran soldado, no tengo opción! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Mirai enfureció y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Tu único deber es vivir y dejar de ser un suicida! -dijo llorando-. Eres mi familia, ya perdí una vez a mi familia y no volveré a hacerlo ¿entendiste?

En ese momento apareció una mujer que corría buscando ayuda.

-Ayúdenme por favor, mi hijo y esposo han quedado atrapados bajo los escombros de la casa.

Mirai examino el rostro de Alexandre y soltó un suspiro, era imposible que él no se preocupara por los demás y fuera egoísta así que sabía que él acudiría a salvar a esas personas.

-No tienes remedio -dijo Mirai-. Eres un suicida, pero si no te acompaño creo que tienes más posibilidades de morir.

-Oye, yo te rescate en Hizuru ¿lo olvidaste? -regaño Alexandre con una gran sonrisa-. Pero si muero hoy por favor algún día dile a Tomoe que me gustaba bastante -dijo sonrojado.

-Vamos cejas no digas eso, tu vivirás y se lo podrás decir, es más yo estaré presente el día de su boda.

Pero eso no pasaría, porque mientras estaban sacando al hombre y su hijo de los escombros un titan ataco y Alexandre lo distrajo el tiempo necesario para que pudieran sacarlos y escapar. Mirai solo pudo ver como el titan atrapaba a Alexandre y siguió corriendo mientras lloraba. Era débil y no había podido hacer nada por salvar a su amigo.

* * *

Tomoe miraba la ciudad y su caos preguntándose cuantas personas morirían por culpa de Zeke y cuantas más morirían por los colosales. Eren le había mentido. El no pretendía liberar a unos pocos titanes para intimidar a Mare, él queria eliminar a todos en el mundo y aun así no podía sentir odio hacia él.

-Han, tu estarás bien hermanito, todos estarán a salvo -dijo Tomoe mirando a su hermano de apenas dos años al cual cargaba.

Entonces el sonido de un arma disparándose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejo a Han en la habitación y al bajar vio que el disparo lo había provocado Floch.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto molesta.

-Demostrándoles quien está al mando -dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras le apuntaba a otro hombre-. Y ese soy yo ya que Eren no está.

-Yo soy la que está al mando y no tu -dijo molesta Tomoe.

-No voy a recibir órdenes de una mocosa como tu -dijo empujándola causando una gran ira en Tomoe quien tomo su mano y en cuestión de un segundo se la torció causándole un gran dolor.

-Yo estoy a cargo -dijo furiosa y sintió satisfacción al ver el dolor que le provocaba a Floch-. No debes olvidar esto nunca.

-Tomoe suéltalo -pidió Armin acompañado de Mikasa y Jean.

-Primero debe suplicar -dijo ejerciendo más fuerza.

-¡Tomoe! -regaño Armin.

-¡Suéltame por favor suéltame! -grito Floch.

Tomoe lo soltó, miro a todos y luego camino hacia Armin.

-Yo nunca seguiré ordenes de nadie que no sea Eren -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Armin sintió escalofríos, Levi podía tener la mirada asesina, pero la de Tomoe era fría y vacía.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero en silencio, me fastidia el ruido -dijo Tomoe antes de salir del lugar.

-Esa niña regreso siendo un demonio -dijo Jean asustado.

-Eren no fue el único que cambio en estos años -dijo Armin bajando la mirada y sintiendo pena por aquella niña cuya luz se había extinguido.

.

Aquella noche Tomoe trato de dormir, pero no tuvo éxito, los temblores y ruidos por las pisadas de los colosales se lo impedía, además de que continuaba preocupada por Mirai, Alexandre y sus padres, ellos estaban afuera en medio de todo el caos, había planeado mantenerlos seguros y fracaso.

Ella salió de la cama para mirar por la ventana el inmenso titan que avanzaba lentamente, ese era Eren, otra persona a la que no había podido proteger porque estaba en otra parte buscando a Han.

-Tomoe -llamo Han con miedo.

Tomoe había salido de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento que despertara a su pequeño hermano, pero al parecer él se había percatado a pesar de estar dormido.

-Tranquilo Han, yo nunca te dejare -dijo Tomoe regresando a la cama y abrazando a su hermanito.

-Tengo miedo, quiero a mamá.

-Yo te protegeré -dijo aferrándose más a él-. No pude proteger a mi familia, pero no fallare contigo, te lo prometo Han.

Tomoe queria asegurarse de que esa promesa se cumpliera y sabía que en Paradai Han corría demasiado riesgo así que bajo a las celdas cargándolo y camino hasta una donde estaban de guardia tres hombres.

-Largo, quiero hablar con un prisionero -dijo Tomoe con voz autoritaria.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres mocosa? -se burló uno de los guardias.

-Yo no me metería con ella -intervino Floch y le sonrió a Tomoe-. Podría patearte el trasero. Déjenos solos.

Los guardias obedecieron y se fueron de inmediato sin hacer más preguntas.

-Algunas veces las personas suelen no saber quién está al mando -dijo Floch.

-Como tú -dijo Tomoe-. A propósito ¿Cómo esta tu mano?

-Estoy agradecido de que no me la rompieras y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres con estos prisioneros?

-Nada que te importe -contesto Tomoe mientras veía seria a Floch.

Ella no era tonta, sabia las intenciones de Floch y sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de esa falsa sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Floch? ¿Es acaso poder? -pregunto mirándolo fríamente-. Eso es, ansias sentirte superior a los demás cuando realmente eres solo un idiota que no sabe ni siquiera disparar bien.

-Escúchame bien maldita mocosa si sigues viva es porque Eren me mataría si algo le pasara a su adorable mascota ¿No es eso lo que son los Ackerman?

-Así está mejor, odio que las personas sean hipócritas -dijo Tomoe tranquila, al parecer no le habían afectado las palabras de Floch.

-A partir de hoy yo estoy a cargo o de lo contrario te matare -amenazo tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

-Adelante, inténtalo, pero tendrás apenas unos segundos antes de que el cuchillo que traigo en la bota se clave en tu garganta.

Floch entonces la soltó temeroso por su vida.

-Veo que no eres tan tonto -dijo Tomoe-. Nunca serás líder, pero mantente como una mascota fiel y serás recompensado.

Floch hervía de coraje y apretó los puños, no podía hacerle nada porque no podía olvidar que los Ackerman eran letales además de que Eren lo mataría.

-Necesito hablar con el prisionero Onyankopon -explico Tomoe-. Vamos mascota ¿Qué esperas? -dijo burlona.

Floch abrió la celda de Onyankopon y lo llevo a un cuarto apartado. Una vez ahí Tomoe le ordeno que se retirara.

-Voy a liberarte Onyankopon -dijo Tomoe sorprendiendo al hombre frente a ella.

-No creo que eso sea posible -contesto.

-Descuida, muchos otros me han subestimado antes, pero veras tengo un plan para sacarte de aquí y lo único que te pido es que cuides de Han.

-Aun cuando pudieras liberarme yo no deseo seguir vivo, no sabiendo que mi nación será atacada por Eren.

-Yo voy a detener a Eren -dijo Tomoe sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza-. Lo convenceré de que solo ataque a Mare.

-Si logras hacerlo entonces yo cumpliré y cuidare de Han.

Tomoe asintió y extendió su mano mostrando una llave.

-Tenemos un trato Onyankopon y por los guardias no te preocupes, yo me encargare -dijo Tomoe y el hombre tomo la llave-. Debes escapar hoy y llevarte a Han contigo. Él estará en el primer cuarto del segundo nivel donde casi no hay guardias -explico y Onyankopon asintió-. ¡Floch! -grito Tomoe y el aludido entro de inmediato-. Lleva de regreso a nuestro amigo a su celda -Floch esposo a Onyankopon y lo condujo a la salida-. Y Onyankopon deberías pensar bien las cosas ya que mañana te espera tu ejecución.

Floch se lo llevo y aventó a la celda.

-Sabes, lamento que la sorpresa se revelara -dijo burlón Floch-. Pero mañana tú y Yelena serán ejecutados en la plaza frente a miles de personas y eso me dará demasiada satisfacción por ser unos traidores.

Onyankopon no contestó y en cuanto Floch se retiró saco la llave que Tomoe le había dado, pero antes de que saliera escucho un ruido proveniente de la ventana con barrotes. Él se acercó y cayó del susto cuando vio a Hange.

-Comandante Hange, está viva -dijo sorprendido.

-Claro que sí y con los demás estamos organizando un plan para detener a Eren y salvar al mundo, pero primero tengo que pensar cómo sacarte.

-No hace falta, tengo la llave -dijo mostrándosela.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Tomoe -contesto.

-Dime que está bien y también Han.

-Los acabo de ver y estan bien, pero Floch no perderá de vista a Tomoe, ella me pidió que cuidara de Han.

-Gracias, necesitaba saberlo -dijo conteniendo el llanto pues tenía dos años que no veía a su hija.

-Le juro comandante que ella está bien y tengo la ubicación de su hijo.

-Entonces sigue el plan de Tomoe, solo que vas a tener que liberar a alguien más.

-¿A quién?

-A Yelena -contesto Hange sorprendiendo a su amigo.

.

Por la mañana Tomoe trataba de comer su desayuno, pero no podía comer por todo lo que pasaba en su mente y cuando estaba por tomar su té Floch entro hecho una furia azotando la puerta.

-¡Traidora! -grito y los soldados presentes notaron que ni siquiera se había inmutado por la aparición tan repentina de Floch.

-Floch es demasiado temprano como para ver tu rostro tan desagradable -dijo tranquila tomando la taza y dirigiéndola una vez más a sus labios cuando Floch golpeo su mano ocasionando que la taza saliera volando.

-Tu liberaste a Onyankopon y Yelena -acuso-. Eres una traidora y ahora mismo serás llevada a las celdas.

-Bien -dijo Tomoe con una expresión de aburrimiento y miro a su alrededor-. ¿Quién será el que se atreva a llevarme a las celdas?

Los soldados presentes intercambiaron miradas asustados y Tomoe se puso de pie.

-Patéticos, temerle a una niña de ocho años -dijo antes de salir.

Al salir a la calle contemplo el caos, su misión de ese día sería el buscar a Mirai y Alex, ponerlos a salvo y entonces tratar de razonar con Eren.

Con eso en mente ensillo a Tormenta y cabalgo sin rumbo esperando encontrar a su hermana y amigo.


	37. Chapter 37

**TOMOE**

**PARTE 7**

**Puedo oírte, déjalo  
Hay quien se arriesga, pero yo no  
Más de mil razones hay para seguir igual  
Oigo tus susurros que ojalá se fueran ya**

**A partir de este punto nada va a coincidir con el manga ya que no sabemos cuál será el plan para derrotar a Eren.**

Tomoe había estado corriendo por las calles en un intento desesperado por llegar a su padre y detenerlo de matar a Eren cuando de repente había aparecido en un desierto y con Eren frente a ella.

-Eren -llamo Tomoe y este le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En los caminos -contesto-. Tomoe, voy a darte un último regalo, mi poder.

-Pero Eren aun te quedan muchos años de vida.

-En realidad estoy muerto -dijo sonriendo-. Tu padre me mato y como todo portador de la coordenada mi subconsciente se ha trasladado aquí.

-Papá… -dijo sintiendo decepción y tristeza-. Él rompió otra de sus promesas.

-Así es, pero tú no romperás las tuyas ¿cierto Tomoe? -pregunto agachándose para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Eren?

-Quiero que continúes con mi sueño, libera a nuestra gente, busca su libertad así tengas que destruir el mundo. Ahora eres la coordenada, tienes todo el poder.

-¿Cómo es que tengo ese poder?

-La forma común es transmitirlo devorando al portador, pero cuando el portador muere sin haberlo pasado entonces este poder brincar a algún miembro de la familia real con poderes titan.

-¡No, no quiero este poder! -grito Tomoe llorando-. No quiero que mueras, no quiero perderte Eren -dijo dejándose caer abatida y llena de dolor mientras sus lágrimas caían en la arena-. Por favor no me dejes sola, ya perdí a mamá y a Alex.

-Guerrera, nunca me perderás -dijo Eren posando sus manos en los hombros de la niña-. Mis memorias pasaran a ser parte de ti.

Tomoe levanto la vista y vio miles de espejos que reflejaban recuerdos de Eren entre ellos a su padre matándolo y siendo asesinado por una cuchilla.

-¡Papá! -grito Tomoe.

-Temo que está muerto -confeso Eren.

-¿Quien? -pregunto molesta y al mismo tiempo triste-. ¿Quién fue el que mato a mi padre?

-Eso no lo sé.

Tomoe sentía que su mundo se derribaba y el aire le faltaba.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto hiperventilándose-. ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta? Si se hubiera quedado con nosotras…

-Tomoe escúchame, te he elegido como mi sucesora y ¿sabes el motivo? -pregunto Eren y ella negó con la cabeza-. Porque no eres como los demás, no te conformas con solo existir.

-¡Tu provocaste esto! -grito-. Mis padres han muerto intentando detenerte.

-En eso te equivocas, ellos murieron por el odio del mundo a nuestra raza -se defendió Eren-. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi tomar la decisión de matar a todas las personas fuera de Paradai? ¿Crees que no considere a los niños y personas inocentes? Pero es la única forma en la que nuestra gente será libre, a decir verdad, tu fuiste la que me animo a continuar, cada vez que queria rendirme y aceptan nuestra inminente muerte te veía y deseaba darte un mundo donde crecer libre.

-Debería odiarte -dijo Tomoe mientras intentaba tomar aire.

-Eso es, el odio por mucho tiempo fue también mi motivante, el odio me dio la fuerza para seguir vivo, el odio me enseñó a ser fuerte a tal grado que sentí que moriría con ese odio, pero entonces algo paso, tú me enseñaste que vale la pena vivir y que el mundo vale la pena, pero no las personas en él.

-Esa era la vieja Tomoe -dijo hiperventilándose y llorando.

-Guerrera escúchame, no me odies a mi -pidió Eren-. Dirige ese odio a quien se lo merece, piensa, ¿Quién mato realmente a tus padres? ¿Quién te alejo de tu hermano? Ellos te arrebataron tu libertad y todo cuanto pudieron menos tu vida porque esta te pertenece solo a ti y ahora tendrás un inmenso poder con el cual continuar adelante y hacer pagar a aquellos que te negaron tu felicidad y tu destino.

Tomoe paro el llanto y trato de respirar logrando tranquilizarse.

-Tomoe tu naciste con el apellido Ackerman y te criaste como guerrera, pero estas destinada a algo más grandioso porque en realidad eres una Reiss -dijo Eren limpiando sus lágrimas y viéndola fijamente-. Yo te ordeno que continúes con mi trabajo, libera a todos los descendientes de Ymir y mata a nuestros enemigos.

Tomoe asintió y en un segundo estaba de regreso en las calles destruidas de Shiganshina.

-¡Tomoe! -llamo Mirai y en cuanto llego a ella la abrazo-. ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto notando que ella estaba petrificada y no podía entender que era lo que había visto como para que la dejara en ese estado-. Tomoe -volvió a llamar zangoloteándola y eso la hizo reaccionar-. Vamos a buscar a papá.

-Él está muerto Mirai -contesto Tomoe mirando a la nada-. Todos estan muertos.

Tomoe permaneció en el suelo sin moverse por más que le rogaba Mirai y no fue hasta que un soldado las saco de ahí que Tomoe recupero su cordura así como el movimiento de su cuerpo.

* * *

Horas antes…

Tomoe había salido con una misión en su cabeza y esta era la de detener el más grande genocidio de toda la historia y no era la única con ese plan.

Mare y Erdia habían unido fuerzas para detener a Eren e ideado un plan.

El titan de Eren se desplazaba con los colosales por delante y sabían que era imposible acercarse a él pues el calor que desprendía su cuerpo titan era demasiado alto como para que un humano normal lo soportara.

-Bien, este será el plan Armin enfrentará directamente a Eren causando una distracción para que el resto de los titanes ataquen. Al ser un titan más grande que el colosal sus movimientos serán demasiado lentos.

-¿Qué pasa con el poder de endurecimiento? -pregunto Pieck-. Si lo usa no podremos sacarlo de la nuca del titan.

-La comandante Hange y yo hemos desarrollado una nueva lanza trueno más letal que la anterior -explico Onyankopon.

-Fue lo que nos pediste robar de la armería ¿Cierto comandante? -pregunto Armin y ella asintió.

-Justamente, estas fueron probadas con el poder de endurecimiento de Eren y funcionaron a la perfecciona así que no tendrán problema con atravesar la capa cristalizada.

-¿Qué pasa con los demás? -pregunto Jean.

-Lamentablemente no podemos acerarnos, pero quedaremos de respaldo por si aparece Zeke o los Jaegeristas. Lo importante es detener a Eren.

-Y no matarlo -aclaro Mikasa seria.

-Exacto -dijo Hange-. Estoy segura de que Eren lo reconsiderara si ve que Mare también está dispuesta a considerar su postura contra el pueblo de Ymir -dijo mirando al comandante Magath y entregándole un pergamino

-Yo mismo hare que los demás líderes firmen este armisticio -dijo mirando el papel en sus manos.

-Bien, es hora, el destino del mundo está en nuestras manos -hablo con ánimo. Ahora ¿Quieren el discurso motivador o la cruda verdad?

-Supongo que la verdad seria refrescante -dijo Connie.

-Creo que todo sucede por alguna razón, ya sea el destino o un ser superior, no lo sé y realmente no me importa, solo estoy agradecida porque ese camino los condujo para que al final nos encontráramos y formáramos nuestra familia, si no fuera así muchos de nosotros seriamos una versión diferente a la que somos hoy en día -Con estas palabras todos pensaron en su pasado y lo diferentes que eran del ahora-. Si no hubiera conocido a Erwin sería una niña temerosa y no su comandante que ahora ven, jamás me hubiera unido a las alas de libertad y ayudado a la legión creando armas para defendernos del enemigo y ahora lamentablemente de los amigos y ciertamente si hubiera tomado otro camino no hubiera tenido el honor de formar parte de esta maravillosa familia que me enseñó a mantener la esperanza incluso cuando el mundo te pide que desesperes. Yo pienso que las cosas sucedieron exactamente como tenían que suceder para que pudiéramos encontrarnos y librar esta batalla juntos. Olvidemos nuestro pasado y vivamos para el futuro. Dejemos atrás el odio y luchemos por algo más importante -dicho esto miro a Pieck y a Magath-. No nos conocemos realmente, pero tengo que creer que fueron traídos aquí, a nuestra familia, por alguna razón y tal vez hoy averiguaremos el por qué. -Hange miro a todos sus amigos y tomo la mano de Levi y todos la imitaron tomándose de la mano finalmente todos unidos por un enemigo en común tal como lo había predicho Pixis tiempo atrás, la humanidad uniéndose por un propósito más grande-. Caminaremos por ese campo y no temeremos a la muerte porque fallar no es una opción, vamos a luchar por la vida, la supervivencia y nuestro futuro, pero si el mismo destino decide que hoy es tiempo de partir quiero que sepan que la más grande alegría y honor en mi vida han sido el poder conocerlos a todos ustedes y tenerlos como familia y que se me haya dado todo este tiempo con ustedes. Hagamos que las muertes de nuestros caídos valgan la pena y como diría el comandante Erwin Smith ¡Entreguen sus corazones!

-¡Si comandante! -gritaron los de la 104 e hicieron el saludo.

Después todos se dispersaron para poner en marcha el plan y Hange se quedó a solas con Levi.

-Hice un nuevo modelo para que puedas sostener las cuchillas sin problema y un equipo resistente al calor para que puedas acercarte a Eren -dijo Hange evitando el contacto visual con Levi.

-Hange -la llamo, pero ella seguía fingiendo estar ocupada-. Oye torpe cuatro ojos -dijo tomando su mano-. Si muero el día de hoy…

-Levi ¿Crees en el destino? -pregunto interrumpiéndolo y él asintió-. Yo también pienso en eso y sabes existe algo que nunca te conté y es que si a mis padres no los hubieran matado aquella noche al día siguiente hubiera acompañado a mi padre a la ciudad subterránea por una pieza para su invento, lamentablemente las cosas no pasaron así y nunca fui a la ciudad subterránea, lo cual fue mala suerte ya que ese día un grupo de vándalos en sus equipos de maniobras aparecieron y robaron la mercancía. Es curioso ¿No lo crees?

-¿Me estás diciendo que de todos modos te hubiera conocido?

-Algunas almas estan destinadas a encontrarse sin importar nada.

-La leyenda del hilo rojo -dijo Levi recordando la historia que Hange le conto.

Hange abrazo a Levi tomándolo desprevenido.

-Mi alma te esperara mil años si son necesarios, pero ten por seguro que algún día nos reencontraremos, solo… no me olvides.

-Hange, mi torpe cuatro ojos y loca amante de los titanes -dijo Levi abrazándola con más fuerza-. Gracias, por existir y llegar a mi vida, por demostrarme que el amor eterno es real y darme una vida llena de pasión y aventura a tu lado -dicho esto se separó y admiro su rostro-. La vida es demasiado corta como para amarte solo en una, prometo buscarte en la siguiente.

.

Annie y Armin intercambiaron miradas mientras se terminaban de ajustar el nuevo equipo de maniobras y Armin reunió el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Annie, lamento mucho haberte traicionado al decirles que eras el titan femenino-dijo Armin.

-Ya no importa -contesto seria.

-También lamento haber matado a Berthold y bueno yo queria decirte que él…

-Basta -dijo molesta-. ¿Crees que no sabía que yo le gustaba? Pero él a mí no, tú en verdad me gustabas Armin -confeso agachando la mirada-. Fue por eso que te deje vivir en la exploración y ahora me arrepiento de haber dejado que mi corazón me hiciera cometer el más grande error de mi vida porque de haberte matado Bert seguiría con vida, es más quizás no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Entiendo -dijo Armin con el ánimo decaído.

-Aun así, has sido el error más lindo que he cometido -dijo levantando la mirada y sonriéndole a Armin-. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado cuando estaba en ese cristal y sumergida en tanta soledad.

Armin y Annie intercambiaron miradas y Jean interrumpió empujándolo.

-Deja de hacerle ojitos al enemigo -dijo molesto-. Puede que todos te perdonaran, pero yo no lo hare, ustedes mataron a Marco y a miles de personas inocentes.

-Estábamos en guerra -alego Annie.

-Guerra causada por ustedes.

-Basta -interrumpió Armin-. ¿es que acaso no lo ven? Es precisamente el odio lo que nos trajo a este punto. Si nosotros no podemos perdonarnos ¿Cómo esperamos que el mundo entero lo haga?

-No me lances tus discursos de amor y paz Armin -dijo Jean alejándose.

-Jean nunca cambia -dijo Armin-. Supongo que…

Él se giró para ver a Annie y ella rápidamente tomo su rostro y robo un beso antes de que terminara de hablar.

-No mueras Armin -dijo Annie-. El mundo necesita de más personas como tú.

Armin se quedó sin habla y solo continuo con el plan sorprendido por el beso.

.

Armin se transformó en colosal y coloco frente a Eren quien no perdió tiempo en atacarlo.

Los demás titanes aparecieron para atacar y mientras esto sucedía Zeke apareció soltando un rugido y detrás de él aparecieron varios Jaegeristas, pero ellos contaban con un pequeño grupo lidereado por Shadis.

La batalla se desato y ningún bando parecía llevar la delantera.

Pieck deseaba ser quien acabara con Zeke y su odio pudo más que su cordura dejando la batalla contra Eren y se dirigió hacia Zeke.

-¡Pieck no! -grito Hange al ver este acontecimiento y atrajo la atención de Yelena haciendo que ella la atacara disparando una lanza trueno a Pieck que impacto en sus piernas derribándola.

-¡Yelena eres una traidora! -grito Hange acudiendo a rescatar a Pieck.

Hange descendió al lado de Pieck y su titan se puso de pie.

-Veo que no estas muerta después de todo -dijo Hange sonriéndole a Pieck-. Escucha yo también odio a Zeke, pero debemos seguir el plan.

Yelena descendió y apunto a Hange.

-Prometí ayudarlos en contra de Eren, pero no permitiré que dañen a Zeke -advirtió y sonrió-. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, podría matarlas aquí mismo, la eterna amiga enamorada y la mujer a la que desea con desesperación -dijo mirando con odio a Hange-. ¿Cómo es que puede preferirte?

-Por mi quédatelo -dijo Hange furiosa.

Yelena disparo, pero Pieck bloqueo las balas salvando a Hange y estaba por atacarla cuando comenzaron los disparos desde el cielo.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, se trataba de una flota de aeronaves de Mare.

-Regresaron armados -dijo Pieck y miro a Hange-. Creo que después de todo nuestra alianza ha terminado.

-Pieck no lo hagas -dijo Hange y logro esquivar a Pieck quien intento comérsela.

Pieck dejo a Hange y corrió tras Yelena a quien aplasto con una de sus patas.

Hange aprovecho para correr y Pieck lo noto.

-Puedes correr Hange, pero no escapar -dijo burlona Pieck.

-Oh claro que puedo -dijo Hange sacando de su bolsillo un interruptor el cual apretó-. Perdóname Pieck -pidió antes de que las cajas en su lomo explotaran ocasionando que muriera.

.

Los disparos a los colosales continuaron logrando derribar uno que otro lanzando bombas y el continuo disparo a un punto fijo.

En la ciudad destruida todas las personas corrían asustadas y buscando un refugio cuando el suelo comenzó a agrietarse porque los colosales comenzaron a atacar las naves enemigas.

.

Jean y Connie continuaban luchando contra quienes habían considerado sus compañeros de legión, pero no podían darse el lujo de dudar. Jean sobre todo recordaba que en una ocasión había estado a nada de morir en esa fracción de segundo en la que dudo.

Jean y Connie se refugiaron de las balas detrás de una chimenea para recargar municiones notando que ya casi no tenían.

-Ellos son más, pronto nos quedaremos sin munición y nos dejaran con más agujeros que un queso -dijo Connie.

-No importa -dijo Jean decidido a enfrentar la muerte-. Si ese es nuestro destino gustoso lo acepto, solo tenemos que mantenerlos a raya mientras el capitán elimina a Zeke y los demás detienen a Eren.

-Me pregunto ¿Quién visitara a mi madre después de que muera? -se preguntó Connie.

-A mí me hubiera gustado decirle adiós a mi madre -admitió Jean-. Supongo que Eren tenía razón y debí apreciarla más.

-Bueno ya no existe la marcha atrás -dijo Connie-. Nos veremos en la otra vida amigo.

Ambos chocaron puños y regresaron a luchar.

La batalla era un caos, los que apoyaban a Eren atacaban tanto al bando contrario como a las naves de Mare y Eren había logrado derribar a Falco y a Annie mientras Armin intentaba desesperadamente dialogar con Eren para que desistiera de sus planes.

Para complicar la situación Zeke creo titanes y les ordeno atacar a Eren además de los colosales.

Levi lo ataco, pero sus heridas no le permitían moverse con la agilidad y rapidez que acostumbraba. Aun así, se las arregló para darle algunos cortes en todo el cuerpo y lanzar una lanza trueno directamente a su cabeza. pero Zeke logro escapar una vez más de la muerte dejando ese cuerpo y transformándose en titan nuevamente.

Incluso mando algunos titanes a atacar a Levi, pero los elimino con gran rapidez con la ayuda de Hange permitiéndole atacar a Zeke mientras ella se encargaba de los titanes.

Levi finalmente logro derrotar a Zeke y camino sobre el cuerpo del titan bestia que se descomponía poco a poco.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Zeke tenía la ventaja y era porque a pesar de estar agotado por las transformaciones que llevaba creando a lo largo de la batalla, su oponente estaba mal herido debido a la explosión que había ocasionado logrando ganarle al acertar un golpe en las costillas.

Para su fortuna antes de que Zeke lo matara apareció Hange a su rescate, pero Zeke era más fuerte y hábil por lo que no le costó ganarle y sujetarla para usarla como escudo humano cuando Levi finalmente logro ponerse de pie.

-Como te decía Levi, los héroes deben estar dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de los demás -dicho esto besaba la mejilla de Hange y pronunciaba algo rápido en su oído-. Debiste elegirme -dijo sin despegar la mirada asesina que tenía sobre Levi-. Ellos siempre van a salvar al mundo, aunque signifique perder el suyo en el proceso.

Levi y Hange compartieron una última mirada llena de amor y después se escuchó el disparo.

Minutos antes Tomoe estaba en la calle cuando las personas se transformaron en titan nuevamente por culpa de Zeke y recorrió las calles eliminándolos sin problema llevándola a toparse con Mirai y salvándola de un titan.

-Mirai -llamo descendiendo con su equipo-. ¿Dónde está Alex y nuestros papas?

-¿Por qué habría de decirte? Tu nos traicionaste -contesto molesta.

-Lo hice porque queria mantenerlos seguros -alego Tomoe.

Mirai miro a su hermana, estaba furiosa, pero enseguida la perdono, después de todo la había salvado de un titan apenas unos segundos antes.

-No sé exactamente donde estan, pero si se algo y es que estan en la batalla -dijo señalando hacia donde se veía el titan simio.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir con ellos -dijo Tomoe y ambas hermanas se pusieron en marcha logrando llegar en el momento en el que Zeke le disparaba a Hange.

-¡Mamá! -grito Tomoe antes de que su madre se desplomara al suelo y Levi soltó un grito lleno de dolor.

-Nos vemos Levi, tengo un plan que continuar sin interrupciones -dijo Zeke dándole la espalda mientras caminaba lejos.

Tomoe llego a donde estaba Hange y se dejó caer al suelo junto a su cuerpo al igual que Mirai.

-Mamá -llamo Tomoe con lágrimas en los ojos al verla en ese estado-. Vas a estar bien.

-No -logro decir Hange mientras sentía como respirar le costaba trabajo-. Deben cuidarse entre ustedes -Hange tomo las manos de sus hijas y miro a Tomoe-. Tomoe mi pequeño ángel, perdóname ya no podré verte crecer.

Levi llego junto a Hange y enseguida hizo presión en la herida.

-Vamos torpe no te mueras, no así -pidió Levi desesperado.

Tomoe enseguida se puso de pie pues sentía una gran furia que le recorría la piel y le quemaba hasta el punto de explotar literalmente.

Hange había muerto rápidamente en compañía de Mirai mientras Levi lleno de dolor y odio logro derrotar a Zeke y lo tenía contra el suelo cuando vio que su hija se transformó en titan.

-Hoy vas a pagar maldito simio -dijo arrastrándolo a pesar de que él se agitaba en un intento inútil de soltarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar conta Levi y mucho menos para regenerarse o transformarse en titan-. ¡Tomoe! -grito Levi llamando la atención del titan y arrojo a Zeke quien soltó un gran grito antes de que Tomoe lo tomara y se lo comiera.

El titan de Tomoe colapso y Levi trepo a la nuca haciendo un corte para sacar a su hija inconsciente. Vio el caos a su alrededor y decidió que tenía que ponerlas a salvo pues era lo único que le quedaban.

-Papá, no me dejes -pidió Tomoe entreabriendo sus ojos y viendo el rostro de Levi.

-No puedo -contesto pues sabía que su deber era el proteger a Paradai y eso implicaba que tendría que matar a Eren. Miro el cuerpo sin vida de Hange y luego a lo lejos el enorme titan en el que se había convertido Eren, al final no había cumplido ninguna de sus promesas.

Grandes grietas se formaban en la tierra y si la situación continuaba era probable que la isla fuera destruida, por lo que Levi se apresuró y las dejo a ambas a orillas del rio para que abordaran el ferri que las sacaría de la ciudad caótica.

-Deben abordar -ordeno Levi para después alejarse, pero Tomoe decidió seguirlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -pregunto Levi.

-Voy contigo.

-Necesito que entiendas que es peligroso -dijo agachándose y sujetándola de los hombros-. Detendré esta locura y después regresare con ustedes, lo prometo.

-No hagas promesas que no pretendes cumplir -dijo molesta-. ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Me enviaste lejos! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? -pregunto desesperada y tras esa explosión de emociones ella comenzó a llorar-. Prometiste que irías por mí.

-¿Y tú cómo pudiste traicionarnos? -pregunto molesto y Tomoe pudo ver en sus ojos la decepción.

-Estas decepcionado de mi ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ya no soy una niñita? ¿Por qué cometí un error? ¿Quizás es porque ahora soy un monstruo?

-Ya no te reconozco.

-Soy tu hija, la que te ama.

-Quédate con Mirai -dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para salir corriendo.

Mirai miro a ambos discutir y abrió sus manos. Levi le había dado el escudo que portaba Hange en su uniforme, una tradición de la legión de exploración para recordar a los caídos y esto la hizo llorar. Nuevamente perdía a una madre.

El trayecto fue lo más pesado para él pues su cuerpo estaba agotado y comenzaba a ver borroso, sabía que moriría a causa de las heridas y no deseaba quedarse junto a sus hijas para que lo vieran morir como había pasado con Hange.

Llego al cuartel general el cual estaba vacío para su suerte y recargo gas al igual que cuchillas antes de que lo atacara la tos y al ver su mano vio sangre.

-Tsk maldito simio -dijo frustrado y soltó un suspiro-. Oye Hange, más te vale que me esperes a donde sea que vallamos tras morir -dijo pensando en Hange y por un instante se permitió derrumbarse recargándose en la pared y deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar en el suelo-. Tomoe, Mirai, Han lo siento tanto.

Después de ese breve lamento reunió fuerzas para ponerse de pie pues no tenía tiempo que perder, su reloj seguía andando y pronto se detendría, pero al menos podría garantizar un mundo en el cual sus hijos vivirían.


	38. Chapter 38

**TOMOE **

**PARTE 8**

**No habla una voz, eres un ruido en mi interior  
Y aunque te oyera y es que no  
No hay más que hablar, adiós  
Todo aquel que he querido está en este lugar  
Perdóname sirena no te voy a escuchar  
Viví ya mi aventura y todo quedo ahí  
Tengo miedo de seguirte y arriesgarme a ir mucho más allá**

Escombros caían aplastando personas que corrían asustadas por las grietas en el suelo que ocasionaba estos derrumbes.

Armin había agotado su poder al igual que Reiner y no había rastros ni de Annie o Falco.

-Armin -llamo uno de los cadetes que había ayudado a Shadis-. Los Jaegeristas han sido derrotados -informo-, pero los colosales continúan avanzando pese al ataque de Mare ¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo… -Armin medito y miro los rostros de todos los reunidos, la mayoría eran muy jóvenes pues solo eran cadetes en entrenamiento-. Tenemos que esperar ordenes de la comandante -dijo nervioso.

En ese momento Levi apareció.

-Armin -llamo Levi en cuanto se reunió con él, Reiner y los pocos que seguían vivos que estaban de su lado-. Necesito un reporte de la situación y saber dónde está Jean.

-Annie se llevó a Falco tras quedar agotada en la pelea y ahora nosotros también estamos demasiado agotados. El comandante Magath logro ponerse en contacto con las naves enemigas de Mare y los convenció de solo atacar a Eren y los colosales, pero no han tenido mucho éxito, el instructor Shadis ha muerto al igual que muchos otros cadetes, pero al menos los Jaegeristas escaparon en su mayoría, Yelena murió y Pieck nos traiciono, además perdimos la comunicación con Mikasa, Jean y Connie, -explicó Armin.

-Posiblemente estén muertos -dijo Reiner.

-En ese caso entonces tu eres el nuevo comandante Armin.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Hange murió en manos de Zeke, ella queria que Jean fuera su sucesor, pero me dijo que en caso de que él también muriera tu ocuparías ese puesto.

-Yo no puedo ser comandante -dijo Armin asustado.

-No tienes otra opción.

Armin no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor opción, pero no había tiempo para discutir sobre eso. Una vez más miro al pequeño público que estaba reunido y medito la situación.

-Esperamos ordenes comandante -dijo uno de los reclutas.

-Muy bien escuchen -dijo Armin en tono firme tratando que en su voz no se notara el miedo-. Todos deben ayudar con la evacuación de Shiganshina y necesitare voluntarios que ayudaran a distraer a Eren para que el capitán Levi pueda acercarse y… -Armin hizo una pausa, no podía creer que estuviera planeando la muerte de su mejor amigo y que además estaba dispuesto a sacrificar vidas en el proceso-. Se que para muchos será difícil, Eren por mucho tiempo fue el que nos protegió de los enemigos, pero ahora no solo nuestra supervivencia está en juego, sino que también la del mundo entero, demostrémosles que no somos demonios y salvemos millones de vidas inocentes.

-Yo estoy contigo comandante -dijo Hitch dando un paso al frente.

-Moriremos todos, pero yo también te apoyare -dijo Reiner.

-Y yo -hablo Annie apareciendo entre la multitud y miro a Reiner-. Falco y Gaby estan a salvo fuera de Shiganshina.

-Mi escuadrón también ayudara -dijo Rico y las cuatro personas detrás de ella asintieron.

-Y el mío -dijo Anka-. El comandante Pixis era un borracho y la mayoría de veces queria matarlo con mis propias manos, aun así, era una persona que respetaba y vengare su muerte.

-Entonces salvemos al mundo -dijo Armin y comenzó a dar instrucciones Una vez hecho esto todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

-Onyankopon -llamo Levi-. Necesito un favor, debes cumplir con lo que le prometiste a mi hija, quiero que te lleves a Han lejos del conflicto y lo cuides por mí y Hange.

Onyankopon asintió aceptando aquella tarea encomendada de vital importancia.

-Lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo -dijo y se retiro para ir en busca del niño.

* * *

La pelea con los titanes había agotado las energías de Eren, más sin embargo continuo con su marcha hasta que escucho explosiones y pronto el humo verde de las véngalas cubrió todo a su alrededor. Luego escucho los equipos de maniobras y sintió los arpones en su cuerpo.

Eren pensó que eran unos ingenuos por intentar matarlo de esa forma y comenzó a desprender vapor de su cuerpo para librarse de sus atacantes.

-¡Resistan! -ordeno Armin mientras sentía como el calor quemaba su piel-. ¡Ahora!

Todos estallaron las ultimas lanza trueno con las que contaban directo a la nuca del enorme titan y Levi dio el golpe final aterrizando en el cuerpo.

Él no temía por el calor pues ese nuevo traje diseñado por Hange se suponía le ayudaría a soportar solo unos instantes el estar tan cerca del titan.

Hizo unos cuantos cortes y finalmente el cuerpo de Eren salió.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! -le grito a Eren.

-No logre protegerlos -dijo Eren-. No tenía el suficiente poder capitán, pero ahora lo tengo. Haremos que paguen por la muerte de nuestros seres queridos.

-Esta no es la forma.

Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, la batalla contra Zeke le había abierto las heridas y podía sentir como la sangre fluía por debajo de la tela de su ropa, sabía que de continuar así probablemente moriría desangrado y el intenso calor que se sentía al estar tan cerca de aquel titan no ayudaba.

Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, Annie le había dicho que tenía que rebanarle la columna vertebral para que así no se pudiera regenerar, así que agarro con fuerza las cuchillas y cerró los ojos un instante.

-Perdóname Tomoe -dijo en voz baja.

-¡Todos nuestros enemigos caerán y desde las cenizas de su mundo levantaremos uno mejor, uno donde nuestra gente pueda ser libre! -grito Eren.

Mikasa desde un tejado cercano había visto como Levi se acercaba peligrosamente a Eren y decidió acudir a su rescate, Eren podía haberle dicho que la odiaba, pero sabía que en el fondo eso era mentira además de que ella siempre lo protegería sin importar nada. Instintivamente llevo su mano a donde debía estar su bufanda, pero recordó que no la traía. La había recuperado, pero al pensar que estaría luchando contra Eren prefirió dejarla guardada.

Levi decapito a Eren y en ese momento sintió como una cuchilla se incrustaba en su cuerpo. Se giro para ver a su atacante y al inicio le costó trabajo entender. Completamente débil para continuar cayó de rodillas y saco la cuchilla de su cuerpo, reunió sus últimas fuerzas y partió a la mitad a Eren mientras se regeneraba convirtiéndose su cuerpo en arena que al final se derrumbó quedando solo un montículo.

-¡Eren! -grito Mikasa desesperada y corrió hacia él.

Otra explosión ocurrió y el cuerpo del titan comenzó a deshacerse, Levi cerro sus ojos completamente agotado y comenzó a sentir como respirar le costaba trabajo al mismo tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco disminuía.

-Oye idiota no mueras, tienes tres hijos que te necesitan -escucho la voz de un hombre-. ¡Está muriendo!

Levi hizo un esfuerzo y abrió sus ojos mirando el rostro de Armin quien sostenía una jeringa posiblemente con el suero titan.

-Capitán, perdóneme -pidió Armin. Él estaba dispuesto a morir si eso significaba salvar a su capitán pensando que el mundo todavía necesitaba al capitán Levi más de lo que podía necesitarlo a él y no quería que el mismo error se cometiera cuando lo eligieron sobre el comandante Erwin.

-No -logro decir Levi sujetando sin fuerzas la muñeca de Armin.

Y entonces cerro sus ojos sumergiéndose en la oscuridad total cuando su corazón finalmente dejo de latir.

Los colosales comenzaron a derrumbarse. El conflicto había llegado a su fin y todos vitorearon la salvación del mundo.

* * *

Todos los soldados y algunos ciudadanos voluntarios se dedicaron a brindar ayuda con los heridos y refugiados instalando un campamento donde se les proporciono alimento y un lugar donde quedarse.

Mirai permaneció al lado de Tomoe quien seguía sin hablar y permanecía sentada en un lugar fijo todo el día mirando a la nada. Eso solo hacia que Mirai se cuestionara sobre lo que hubiera podido ver su hermana pues Tomoe era valiente y no lograba entender que le causaba tanto dolor. Tomoe no comía y le costaba dormir, porque cuando lo hacía podía escuchar una voz llamándola, solo que sabía que no se trataba de Eren, era una voz femenina de gran poder que le susurraba que debía terminar con la humanidad.

-Tomoe, debes comer -pidió Mirai dejando un plato frente a ella-. Si no lo haces morirás y me dejaras sola.

Tomoe miro a su hermana y sonrió.

-Jamás te dejare sola Mirai, yo voy a protegerte ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

-Solo dos -contesto alegre de escuchar a su hermana hablar y aún más cuando se puso de pie.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Tomoe tomando su plato y cediéndoselo a un niño al que acaricio amablemente su cabeza-. Come, lo necesitas más -dijo amablemente.

Ambas salieron del campamento y caminaron hasta su antigua casa donde empacaron algunas cosas y al salir se dirigieron al establo donde aguardaba Tormenta.

-Encontraste el camino de regreso a casa ¿cierto muchacho? -dijo Tomoe acariciando al caballo mientras colocaba la montura.

-¿A dónde iremos? -pregunto Mirai-. ¿No buscaremos a Han?

-Iremos lejos de Paradai -contesto Tomoe subiendo a Tormenta-. Y después buscaremos a Han. Si Onyankopon cumplió su promesa entonces él se lo ha llevado lejos del caos, a un lugar donde pueda ser libre.

* * *

Mare cumplió su promesa firmando el acuerdo de paz con Erdia y el evento cual fue transmitido a nivel mundial.

Una chica de cabello negro que caminaba por las calles de Hizuru se detuvo en una tienda y escucho lo que transmitían en vivo.

-Y ahora en representación de la monarquía el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Paradai Armin Arlert dirá unas cuantas palabras.

Armin subió al podio y se acercó al micrófono tras tomar aire, se le veía nervioso y aun así cuando hablo lo hizo como todo un comandante.

-Lo imposible encontrara lo posible -hablo Armin sosteniendo unas viejas hojas que había encontrado entre las cosas de Eren, un discurso que merecía la pena ser escuchado-. Hace nueve años los Erdianos no nos atrevíamos a imaginar el final de una guerra que habíamos padecido por varios años… -Armin continuo con el discurso hasta su final y el resto fue algo que agrego-. La guerra que causó una gran cantidad de perdidas en ambos bandos finalmente ha llegado a su fin y podemos decir que finalmente lo logramos, llegamos a puerto. Con este nuevo acuerdo se termina el conflicto armado más antiguo y esperemos que sea el paso para que las demás naciones comiencen a hacer la paz. El sol de la paz brilla por fin en el cielo de Paradai y que su luz ilumine al mundo entero.

Amin termino el discurso y todos aplaudieron.

Tomoe entonces continuo su caminata al muelle para encontrarse con Mirai quien comía un helado.

-Toma, compre uno de fresas para ti y de chocolate para mí -dijo Mirai entregándole el cono a su hermana.

-¿De dónde has sacado el dinero? -pregunto Tomoe inspeccionando el cono.

-Se lo robe a un despistado -contestó Mirai-. ¿Ahora a donde iremos?

-Bueno, vamos a necesitar un ejército si queremos recuperar nuestro hogar -contesto Tomoe mirando el mar-. Y también vamos a requerir dinero para mantener ese ejército.

-¿Para qué? Pensé que no querrías volver a Paradai.

-Claro que quiero, nuestros enemigos nos arrebataron todo cuanto amábamos, pero voy a recuperarlo y no descansare hasta que cada hombre mujer y niño de nuestro pueblo sea libre.

* * *

Pronto Tomoe se convirtió en la guerrera más conocida en todo el continente, comenzó a ganar dinero y reunir aliados. Ella odiaba la esclavitud y no solo luchaba contra aquellos que seguían tratando mal al pueblo de Ymir, sino que también a todo aquel que tratara a la minoría como alguien de menor valor.

Durante algunos años ella se quedó al servicio del líder de una nación, él era un tirano que deseaba conquistar el mundo y Tomoe lo odiaba porque representaba todo por lo que ella luchaba en contra, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas su ejército como su fortuna serian suyos.

Ella había perfeccionado el convertirse a voluntad en titan, transformar a otros y darles ordenes además de otras técnicas como el endurecimiento las cuales le habían sido de gran ayuda al momento de luchar contra el ejército enemigo.

-Tomoe estuviste a punto de que te mataran -reclamo Mirai mientras vendaba el brazo de su hermana a quien habían lastimado en la batalla.

-Vamos, no seas exagerada -dijo Tomoe-. Puede que derrotaran a mi titan, pero les di una patada en el trasero con mis propios puños cosa que fue más satisfactoria.

-Un día van a matarte y si eso pasa quiero que pienses que estarás dejándome sola.

-Eso no pasara hermanita -aseguro Tomoe.

Mirai queria continuar regañándola para que entendiera, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidas por el líder de la nación.

-Mirai déjanos -pidió Tomoe y su hermana salió de la habitación.

-Tomoe Ackerman, mi guerrera favorita -dijo con su sonrisa cínica-. Derrotaste a mis enemigos y ganaste más territorio para mí ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

-Con billetes y armas -contesto Tomoe fastidiada por las falsas adulaciones.

-Siempre tan directa, por eso me encantas -dijo el hombre-. Pero yo había pensado en que yo porto la corona de mi país y a ti se te vería hermosa una sobre esa brillante y larga cabellera negra.

-Yo creo que no -dijo Tomoe al instante y recordó cuando Eren le había colocado una tiara en la cabeza-. Y si sugiere algo más entonces tendré que matarlo.

-¿Me estas amenazando? -pregunto borrando su sonrisa-. Porque a mí nadie me amenaza.

-Entonces supongo que soy nadie y yo que pensé que mi nombre era Tomoe.

El hombre furioso se acercó a Tomoe con malas intenciones pues estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseara ya fuera por las buenas o malas, pero apenas estuvo cerca Tomoe saco un cuchillo pequeño oculto en su manga y con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca termino castrándolo.

Tomoe observo con una amplia sonrisa como la maldecía y retorcía del dolor para después hacerle un corte en la garganta.

-Dicen que es terrible morir de esa forma -dio Tomoe mientras el hombre agarraba su garganta en un intento de detener su muerte-. La sangre hace que te ahogues y la muerte tarda en llegar. Eso obtienes por pensar en mi como un objeto -entonces pensó en las palabras de Eren y su misión-. Yo voy a liberar a todos los que sufren abusos por escorias como tú con poder y ahora pienso que es momento de regresar a casa.

* * *

Tomoe reunió un gran ejército y ataco Paradai quien no contaba con armamento militar logrando que su caída fuera inminente y entro victoriosa al palacio real donde una niña pequeña estaba sentada en el trono ya que su madre había muerto a manos de Tomoe años atrás cuando se había infiltrado en Paradai una noche tomándola por sorpresa. En esa ocasión había sido débil y no pudo matar a la niña mientras dormía, pero ahora estaba más decidida.

Tomoe continúo avanzando por el largo pasillo respaldada por miembros de su ejército. Armin se encontraba parado al lado de la niña que era la viva imagen de Historia, pero con los ojos de Eren y se le veía tenso.

-Tomoe Ackerman Zoe -hablo finalmente Armin-. ¿Por qué has traído la guerra a tu hogar?

-Solo estoy reclamando lo que es mío por derecho -contesto seria-. Tú sabes por mis poderes que es verdad que tengo sangre Reiss.

-Le has dado la espalda a tu pueblo actuando en guerras y manchando la reputación de los Erdianos ¿Es que acaso nunca pensaste que tus acciones podrían perjudicar a Paradai?

-Armin aburres con tu parloteo -se quejó Tomoe-. La verdad es que no deberías enfadarme porque de los nueve poderes titan solo me falta uno. Incluso me sorprendió que no usaras tu poder.

Tomoe camino hasta el trono y miro desafiante a la niña.

-Este es mi lugar, tu ejercito cayó y controlo la ciudad principal.

Ymir miro a Armin quien asintió y como confiaba en él se levantó sin cuestionar.

Tomoe se sentó y miro complacida a los presentes.

-Hare muchos cambios en este lugar y más te vale que todos obedezcan Armin porque de lo contrario jugare con sus mentes -después miro a la niña quien lucía asustada-. ¿Te llamas Ymir no es verdad? Apuesto a que extrañas a tu madre, eras demasiado pequeña cuando murió tenías que ¿dos años cuando entre a su cuarto y la mate?

Aquella información causo un gran impacto en la niña y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar.

-Aun puedo recordar la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando la apuñale en el lugar preciso para que no pudiera emitir ningún sonido y su muerte fuera lenta. Queria que viera cómo te mataba, pero en esa época no pude -Tomoe hizo una pausa y miro los ojos verdes de Ymir sintiendo una gran furia-. Si hubiera visto esos ojos entonces no hubiera dudado un segundo.

-Tomoe -hablo Armin llamando su atención-. Por favor, perdona su vida, no le hagas daño -suplico-. Déjala ir, es solo una niña…

-¿Dejar ir a mi enemiga? -interrumpió Tomoe-. Por supuesto que no -dijo molesta-. Pero me has convencido, no la matare ni le hare daño mientras todos hagan lo que les ordeno -después volvió a mirar a Ymir-. Se que me odias por haber matado a tu madre, pero no te das cuenta de que eres afortunada, ella no estuvo el tiempo suficiente a tu lado como para lastimarte y decepcionarte -Tomoe toco su collar el cual había pertenecido a Hange y se puso de pie caminando amenazante hacia Ymir-. El amor es un engaño, una debilidad, algo que yo he eliminado -Entonces se detuvo-. Esas ilusiones solo te vuelven débil y entre más rápido lo entiendas menos sufrirás.

Con el tiempo todos pensaron que la hija de Historia había muerto y se sometieron al duro reinado de Tomoe quien emitió la orden de que todo niño debía aprender a luchar además de destinar una suma incontable para el desarrollo de armamento con el propósito de que Paradai se convirtiera en una potencia bélica y nadie nunca tratara de esclavizarlos nuevamente tal como había sido el sueño de Eren.

**Aquí ya tenemos a nuestra Tomoe loca y vengativa. Pau lo sé, pobre Hange, le toco lo más difícil ¿Me pregunto que hubiera hecho Erwin? y Zandruky yo también me imagino que Erwin se hubiera sentido orgulloso de su retoño.**

**Ahora si me emocione escribiendo este fin de semana porque no tengo con quien pasar el 14 de febrero (suenan violines) #ForeverAlone jaja nah no me molesto pasarla viendo pelis y frente a la compu escribiendo porque mi corazón es de tinta y papel, bueno en este caso de teclas e internet. **

**Estaré publicando a mas tardar el miércoles el final tanto de la historia principal como la de Tomoe y ahora si me despido. **


	39. Chapter 39

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**Parte 31**

**What raging fire shall flood the soul?****  
****What rich desire unlocks its door?****  
****What sweet seduction lies before us****  
****Past the point of no return****  
****The final threshold?****  
****What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn****  
****Beyond the point of no return?**

TRADUCCION: ¿Qué furioso fuego inundara el alma? ¿Qué rico deseo abre su puerta? ¿Qué dulce seducción nos espera pasando el punto de no retorno? ¿El umbral final? ¿Qué secretos cálidos y tácitos aprenderemos pasando el punto de no retorno?

-Como científica debo decir que siempre me apasiono el tema de saber lo que existe después de la muerte y si encontraría la paz. Resulta que esta si existe, reside en todo lo que valoramos y dejamos atrás…

Hange había escapado de los Jaegeristas y las palabras de Zeke seguían rondando en su cabeza mientras trataba las heridas de Levi. "Compra su vida con tu amor" Ella se sentó un momento y recargo su frente en sus rodillas preguntándose ¿Hubiera cambiado algo de no estar enamorada de Levi?

Some people long for a life that is simple and planned  
Tied with a ribbon  
Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land  
To follow what's written  
But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
Off to a world we call our own

Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go  
We're walking the tightrope  
High in the sky  
We can see the whole world down below  
We're walking the tightrope  
Never sure, never know how far we could fall  
But it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking the tightrope With you

Algunas personas preferían una vida simple y planeada, con miedo de atreverse a ir a lo desconocido y si ella fuera como esas mujeres entonces posiblemente jamás se hubiera aventurado a estar con Levi perdiéndose de grandes momentos en su vida. Hange recordó su vida al lado de Levi, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que lo vio por primera vez pensando en lo intrigante que le resultaba, pensó en su primera noche juntos cuando ella aún era la pareja de Erwin, cuando quedo embarazada y se casaron uniendo sus manos para nunca soltarse e incluso cuando perdieron a su hija por culpa de una enfermedad trayendo como consecuencia su separación en realidad jamás dejaron de pensar el uno en el otro. Había seguido a Levi en esa aventura sin saber lo que les depararía el futuro el cual no había sido del todo malo, de repente paso de ser solo un soldado a esposa y madre. Podía decir que su camino en la vida había sido hermoso aun cuando todo el trayecto hubiera tenido que caminar en la cuerda floja siempre insegura si caería.

-Tuvimos una buena vida ¿No es verdad Levi? Aun cuando perdimos a un montón de seres queridos -dijo pensando en Tomoe y conteniendo el llanto-. Muchos preferirían quedarse sentados y ocultos, pero tú y yo no le tememos a la muerte… ya no ¿Crees que volveremos a ver a Tomoe o iremos directo al infierno por tantas vidas que tomamos?

-Espero que no -contesto Levi tomando por sorpresa a Hange.

-¡Levi, estas vivo! -grito Hange emocionada-. Bueno ya sé que estabas vivo, pero creí que jamás volvería a hablar contigo.

-Tsk idiota tenía que hablar para que dejaras de decir tanta tontería.

Levi miro a su alrededor y noto que Hange se las había arreglado para construir un campamento y una carreta con restos.

-Veo que no puedes quedarte quieta.

-Bueno es una larga historia…

.

El rio había arrastrado a Hange y Levi hasta Ragako. Ella se las arregló para nadar a la orilla con el cuerpo de Levi y lo cargo hasta un bosque donde lo dejo cubierto por maleza mientras regresaba a la aldea con un destino en específico el cual era una casa donde habían instalado un laboratorio con el propósito de encontrar la cura para la madre de Connie.

Era perfecto, en ese lugar había armas, instrumentos médicos y medicamentos para curar a Levi y poderse proteger. Metió deprisa todo en una enorme maleta y cuando la cargo dio un golpe a un mueble del cual se abrió una puertita y apareció un unicornio de peluche.

-Tomoe -dijo Hange con melancolía y tomo el juguete mientras recordaba cuando ella fue de visita…

_Acababan de rescatar a Eren de Reiner y Berthold y tras haber estado preocupados por Tomoe durante la invasión de los titanes Hange resolvió que nunca más dejaría sola a su hija así que se la llevo con ella a Ragako._

_Tomoe estaba emocionada por conocer finalmente un titan y se acercó demasiado curiosa._

_-Cuidado guerrera, no te acerques demás -dijo Moblit deteniéndola._

_-Pero está asustada -alego Tomoe mirando los enormes ojos del titan y sintió pena por aquella mujer convertida._

_-Tomoe, es un titan, no tiene sentimientos, no siente nada si algo se incrusta en su cuerpo -alego Moblit._

_-El chico con la cabeza rapada dijo que ella hablo, significa que piensa y si piensa entonces siente, es como si digieras que los animales no tienen sentimientos solo porque no los expresan -dijo molesta y Moblit la soltó._

_Tomoe se aproximó al titan y toco su mano._

_-Lo siento tanto -dijo derramando unas lágrimas._

_Aquella noche Hange estaba sumergida en sus libros con Tomoe a su lado._

_-Deberías dormir amor -dijo Hange notando que la niña seguía despierta mirando por la ventana._

_Tomoe negó y noto como Connie seguía sentado en el suelo frente a su madre que ahora era titan y compadecida por él tomo una cobija._

_-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Hange._

_-No tardo -dijo Tomoe y salió de la casa mientras Hange la observaba._

_Tomoe camino hacia Connie y le coloco la cobija encima. Connie estaba dormido y no noto aquel gesto, pero incluso Tomoe le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Duerme bien Connie -dijo Tomoe y regreso a la casa con Hange-. Mamá ¿crees que su madre volverá a la normalidad?_

_-No lo sé pequeña, francamente no lo creo -contesto Hange cargando a Tomoe y camino hasta la cama para acostarla-. Existen cosas que simplemente son imposibles de remediar._

_-Tío Erwin dice que lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte y que todo es posible si tienes el poder de imaginarlo._

_-Bueno existen cosas que no son posibles como por ejemplo… -Hange miro a su alrededor y tomo el peluche al lado de su hija-. Este unicornio, es una creatura mítica y aun cuando alguien lo imagino eso no significa que sea real._

_Tomoe tomo el peluche y miro recordando a su tía Petra._

_-O quizás alguien si vio un unicornio, pero nadie le quiso creer, es como la diosa Ymir, nadie la ha visto, pero los del culto de las murallas creen en ella, así como en sus tres hijas Rose, Maria y Shina._

_-¿Y tú crees que existe? -pregunto Hange-. Un ser superior a todos que puede vernos._

_-Pienso que si existió y es lindo pensar que existe un lugar a donde vamos después de la muerte ¿no piensas así mamá?_

_-Si, supongo, ahora a dormir -dijo Hange tapándola y dándole un beso en la frente..._

Terminado su recuerdo Hange se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo para regresar con Levi. En cuanto llego escucho que hombres se aproximaban y no tuvo otra opción que matarlos sintiendo pesar ya que eran sus subordinados.

Después se dedicó a curar a Levi, instalar el campamento, sumergirse en la depresión y elaborar un plan para detener tanta locura cuando escucho el mensaje de Eren. Él destruiría el mundo si no lo detenían y pensó que Tomoe nuevamente la sorprendía con su infinita sabiduría. Un ser que podía verlos a todos... Ymir realmente existía.

* * *

Eren se encontraba en los caminos donde todo era arena y el tiempo era relativo y lo único que podía pensar era en proteger a sus seres queridos. Ahora tenía el poder de hacerlo, finalmente los liberaría.

Cuando Eren toco a Zeke ya sabía lo que ocurriría, lo había visto en una ocasión cuando toco la mano de Historia. Su destino se había escrito incluso desde antes de nacer, él provocaría el retumbar, pero lo que nunca se imagino fue que vería a la mismísima Ymir delante de sus ojos y podría saber toda su historia. Estaban en una rueda, atrapados en ese bucle temporal del que no había salida y aun así en lo único que podía pensar era en Mikasa y en como teniendo la oportunidad de darle la espalda a ese terrible destino como tonto lo había desperdiciado.

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

¿Cómo reescribir aquel destino cuando era más que claro que no se podía cambiar nada? Solo podía imaginar lo que hubiera podido ser. Estar al lado de la mujer que amaba y vivir tal como le había dicho Eren Kruger a su padre. Vivir dentro de las murallas, tener una familia, enamorarse y amar a todos en su pequeño mundo. Era algo fácil, más sin embargo iba en contra de sus ideales, no podía darle la espalda a la verdad y menos ahora que había salido de Paradai y contemplado el odio del mundo exterior.

-Luces agobiado Eren -hablo Ymir sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sigo pensando si es o no lo mejor esta decisión -admitió pensando en las personas inocentes que morirían.

-Muchos morirán, eso es verdad, pero al hacerlo lograras la libertad de tu pueblo.

Siguiendo lo que creía que era su destino había pasado una noche con Historia y ahora se enteraba que Ymir en realidad era esa hija que estaba esperando. Para Eren todo eso no tenía mucho sentido y casi no podía pensar con claridad pues la voz de Ymir continuaba diciéndole que era lo correcto.

.

_-Soy libre -le había dicho a Mikasa antes de que le contara sobre su genética Ackerman y antes de decirle que la odiaba-. Cualquier cosa que haga, cualquier cosa que decida lo hago por mi propia voluntad-, pero eso no era del todo cierto, desde hace tiempo escuchaba una voz pidiendo ayuda, alguien que deseaba con gran desesperación ser libre y era la voz de Ymir que le decía desde el momento que toco a Historia que el mundo jamás estaría en paz con su gente y que la guerra era la única opción._

_-Estas siendo controlado -le había dicho Mikasa negándose a creer que Eren, la persona amable que luchaba por la humanidad estuviera de acuerdo con aquel genocidio._

_Mikasa jamás perdería su fe en él…_

-Es solo una ilusión -le dijo Ymir nuevamente interrumpiendo en sus recuerdos-. Ella solo te ama porque es un Ackerman-. Odias a las personas que no son libres.

Entonces pensó que esa discusión interna sobre seguir o no con su destino ya rondaba en su cabeza cuando visitaron Hizuru donde había besado a Mikasa.

_Eren había salido a dar una caminata y Mikasa lo siguió preocupada por él._

_-¿Qué soy para ti? -le pregunto Eren, desde ese momento él ya sabía que la amaba, pero ¿acaso lo perdonaría por haberse involucrado con Historia?_

_-Familia -contesto Mikasa mintiéndole por primera vez._

_-Ya veo -dijo bajando la mirada._

_Recordaba que esa noche bebieron, festejaron y rieron con aquel grupo de desconocidos y a pesar de que no entendían su idioma todos la pasaron muy bien._

_Eren apenas y se podía poner de pie por el exceso de alcohol en su sistema, más sin embargo ahora podía ver con claridad lo que había sucedido._

_-Eren -lo llamo Mikasa y él hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla a pesar de tener la vista borrosa-. Sobre la pregunta de hace rato -dijo nerviosa jugando con la tela de su falda-. Yo te amo Eren -logro decir antes de robarle un beso._

_-Si, yo también te amo Mikasa -logro decir antes de desmayarse en sus brazos._

Aquel recuerdo era todo lo que necesitaba, deseaba ser feliz al lado de Mikasa, tener una familia con ella y…

-¿Qué estás haciendo padre? -pregunto molesta Ymir al ver que los titanes detenían su andar y que Eren se dejaba caer de rodillas agobiado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-No puedo -dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba en la misma situación que Grisha.

-Levántate ¿Ya olvidaste tus sueños? ¿Acaso olvidaste a todas las personas que murieron porque este día llegara? ¡Esta es la historia que tu comenzaste!

"No hay forma de que el pasado cambie" había dicho Zeke al contemplar como Eren forzaba a Grisha para atacar o ¿acaso si podría?

El poder del titan de ataque era ver el futuro y en conjunto con el fundador podía percibir otras líneas temporales, una donde él era feliz al lado de Mikasa.

Entonces lo vio, otra vida, otro mundo, en donde ambos estaban juntos, donde eran felices y donde él contemplaba a su hija que apenas era un bebe.

Era idéntica a Mikasa, pero con sus ojos y sonreía mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos a él quien la miraba en su cuna. Entonces la cargaba y le decía.

-Eres libre Emma.

-Eren -llamaba Mikasa con el mismo amor que siempre-. Debes dejarla dormir y tú también deberías descansar.

Eren se dio la vuelta y contemplo a Mikasa quien lucía un poco más madura y su corazón se aceleró con solo ver su figura acercándose a él para compartir un beso.

Eren cerro los ojos y entonces pronuncio aquellas palabras.

-Mikasa, siempre te he amado -dijo en voz baja y supo que debía detener aquella locura.

-¡NO! -grito Ymir-. ¡No lo harás!

Eren lo intento, pero estaba fracasando, aquel poder se le iba de las manos y reunió su fuerza pensando en aquel mundo que había visto, aquel donde sus seres amados eran felices y no conocían el dolor, aquel donde podía estar con Mikasa y donde tanto Tomoe como su hija crecerían.

* * *

Durante ese tiempo en el que Eren estuvo en los caminos, Hange junto con Levi y el resto de sus aliados se reunieron para elaborar un plan y detener a Eren, pero este se complicó con la intervención de Mare y Zeke

Levi lo ataco, pero sus heridas no le permitían moverse con la agilidad y rapidez que acostumbraba. Aun así, se las arregló para darle algunos cortes en todo el cuerpo y lanzar una lanza trueno directamente a su cabeza, pero Zeke logro escapar una vez más de la muerte dejando ese cuerpo y transformándose en titan nuevamente.

Incluso mando algunos titanes creados para atacar a Levi, pero los elimino con gran rapidez con la ayuda de Hange permitiéndole atacar a Zeke mientras ella se encargaba de los titanes.

Levi dejo ciego a Zeke con sus cuchillas, dio un salto en el aire y estaba por caer en la nuca cuando el vapor que desprendió el titan le nublo la vista y fallo el ataque. El cuerpo del titan se desplomo al suelo derribando unas casas que estaban en su camino y Levi bajo al suelo decidido a eliminarlo.

-Hoy cumpliré mi promesa -dijo mientras reponía sus cuchillas y caminaba hacia la nuca del titan entre el vapor caliente que no le permitía ver más allá de sus narices.

Fue por ello que de entre el vapor no vio venir a su atacante hasta que lo derribo. Ambos cayeron del cuerpo del titan, impactaron en el suelo y rodaron un poco hasta que ambos se soltaron y Levi de inmediato se puso de pie con un rápido movimiento.

-Levi, veo que sigues vivo -dijo Zeke poniéndose también de pie.

Levi no contesto y en su lugar corrió al ataque sacando un cuchillo que llevaba guardado en su bota ya que había usado su ultimo par de cuchillas. Zeke esquivo los ataques, tenía una ventaja y era que a pesar de estar agotado por las transformaciones que llevaba creando a lo largo de la batalla, su oponente estaba mal herido debido a la explosión que había ocasionado.

Después de esquivar unos cuantos ataques pudo acertar un golpe en las costillas logrando derribarlo.

-Te diré algo Levi -dijo satisfecho de salir airoso de aquel enfrentamiento-. Siempre pensé que eras una gran amenaza-. Dicho esto, desenfundo su pistola y apunto a la cabeza de Levi-. Pero ahora que estas débil y herido no pareces la gran cosa.

-Y tú eres un idiota -contesto y escupió sangre cerca de la bota de aquel hombre misterioso.

-También solía verte como mi gran enemigo, mi némesis. -dijo ladeando su cabeza y propinándole una patada en las costillas-. Pero recién me doy cuenta de que no es así -al decir esto sonrió pues logro escuchar que algo se acercaba a su ataque-. Mi máximo enemigo ¡Eres tú! -grito y creo un brazo de titan de la nada logrando protegerse del ataque.

En cuanto el vapor se disipo Levi logro ver que el atacante se trataba de Hange. Las cuchillas estaban incrustadas en el brazo gigante perteneciente al titan y Zeke pudo ver lo cerca que había estado de morir.

Hange cambio rápidamente sus cuchillas, pero no fue tan rápida para esquivar el golpe del brazo titan. El impacto la arrojo unos metros y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Bastardo! -grito Levi e intento ponerse de pie, pero antes de hacerlo aquel hombre lo tumbo en el suelo poniendo el pie en su espalda y usando toda su fuerza para mantenerlo a raya.

-Te diré algo sobre los héroes -dijo burlón-. Estos deben ser fuertes, valientes y estar dispuestos a sacrificarse.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo nuevamente -amenazo Hange quien ya se había puesto de pie.

Levi la miro y deseo gritarle que se alejara, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible, ella no lo dejaría del mismo modo que él jamás lo haría.

En su lugar intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo carecía de la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Podía sentir como las heridas que le habían suturado con anterioridad se abrían y que su visión fallaba, quizás debido a que estaba perdiendo sangre.

Su atacante lo dejo y camino hacia Hange decidido.

-Hange Zoe, comandante de la legión de exploración -hablo mientras le daba la espalda a Levi-. Mi gran enemiga -Hange lo ataco, pero Zeke era más rápido y con un movimiento sujeto las manos de Hange aplicando presión para que soltara las cuchillas-. Tu fuiste quien invento esas armas del infierno que me han causado muchos inconvenientes, esas a las que llaman lanza trueno -él acerco más a Hange mientras ella intentaba liberarse- Tu descubriste lo de Ragako y el origen de los titanes antes que nadie -continúo hablando furioso-. Y salvaste a Levi así que indirectamente arruinaste mis planes -dicho esto Hange logro soltarse de una mano y le propino un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero este golpe no le causó gran dolor-. Eres tú quien es un constante dolor en el trasero -dijo y aplico una llave torciendo el brazo de Hange hacia su espalda sujetándola ahora por detrás.

Levi había logrado ponerse de pie y Zeke decidió usar a Hange como escudo humano pues sabía que no intentaría nada si la vida de ella estaba en juego.

-Como te decía Levi, los héroes deben estar dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de los demás -dicho esto beso la mejilla de Hange, de aquella mujer que había sido por mucho tiempo el objeto de su deseo, pero si no podía tenerla tampoco la tendría Levi y pronuncio algo rápido en su oído-. Debiste elegirme -dijo sin despegar la mirada asesina que tenía sobre Levi-. Ellos siempre van a salvar al mundo, aunque signifique perder el suyo en el proceso.

Levi miro a Hange y sus miradas se cruzaron justo antes de escuchar el sonido de un disparo.

-¡Hange! -soltó un grito cargado de dolor mientras veía como su asesino la soltaba para que cayera al suelo.

-Nos vemos Levi, tengo un plan que continuar sin interrupciones -dijo dándole la espalda y caminando lejos.

Ese había sido un terrible error y el ultimo que cometería, pues antes de que pudiera darse cuenta fue derribado por Levi quedando de espaldas en el suelo con una de las cuchillas de Hange en la garganta.

-No me puedes matar, necesitas el poder titan -alego y sintió como la cuchilla se incrustaba más en su piel-. Corre o no podrás despedirte de ella, tienes dos opciones -alego en un intento de salir librado de aquella situación.

Levi le arrebato la pistola y la lanzo lejos, después se levantó y dio la espalda.

-Sabía que eras un blandengue -dijo burlonamente mientras se levantaba y entonces su cabeza fue degollada sin siquiera haberlo visto venir. Levi miro ahora la cabeza que había caído a un lado del cuerpo que se desplomaba sin vida, pero no sintió satisfacción.

-Imbécil -dijo soltando la cuchilla manchada de sangre. Sabía que al matarlo no traería fin a aquella lucha que se libraba en el fondo, pero era un inicio.

Camio hacia el cuerpo de Hange y se dejó caer de rodillas sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Se quito el pañuelo que siempre llevaba puesto alrededor de su cuello e hizo presión en la herida.

-Vas a estar bien -dijo y pudo sentir como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y que una de ellas caía sobre la mejilla de Hange-. ¿Me escuchaste torpe?

-Tengo frio -hablo débilmente y Levi noto que sus anos estaban frías.

-Dime que hago ¿Como te ayudo? -dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

Hange había logrado salvarlo y él no podía hacer nada. Ahora entendía la imponencia que había sentido Hange cuando no pudo curar a su hija.

"A veces desearía ser doctora en lugar de científica" le había dicho "Entonces podría ayudar a las personas en lugar de limitarme a verlas morir."

-Debes vivir, por los dos -contesto Hange pues sabía que la bala había dañado sus órganos y no se salvaría.

Levi miro la sangre que tenía en las manos y que salía a montones del abdomen de Hange, ella estaba muriendo en sus brazos y él se aferraba a ella sin saber que hacer.

-Hange -llamaba mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

-Ni la misma muerte podrá separarnos -le dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de él-. Te amo Levi.

Su respiración era agitada, luchaba por continuar y después simplemente se detuvo. Hange ya no respiraba, había muerto y sus ojos, o más bien dicho ojo, ya no tenían vida, entonces Levi soltó un gran grito lleno de ira y dolor.

-¡Hange! -grito con todas sus fuerzas y la abrazo, unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos-. Por favor, regresa -suplicaba, pero no escuchaba más el latido de su corazón y luego recordaba la promesa que una vez se habían hecho "La vida es muy corta para amarte solo en una, prometo buscarte en la siguiente".

Había perdido a todo cuanto amaba, su madre, su hija, sus amigos y ahora el amor de su vida.

Coloco delicadamente el cuerpo sin vida de Hange en el suelo, cerrando su ojo, beso su frente y pronuncio su promesa en voz baja. Después se levantó tomando una cuchilla y camino decidido hacia el caos. Él terminaría esa guerra ese día.

**Perdonen, nuevamente he abierto la herida mencionando la muerte de Hange, pero juro que es la ultima vez.**


	40. Chapter 40

**La llave de tus recuerdos **

**FINAL**

**Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!**

**When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!**

_TRADUCCION: ¿Escuchas a la gente cantar? Cantando una canción de hombres enojados. ¡Esa es la música de la gente quienes no volverán a ser esclavos! Cuando el latido de tu corazón haga eco en el golpeteo de los tambores ¡Hay una vida que comenzar cuando el mañana llegue! _

Levi logro llegar a Eren. Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, la batalla contra Zeke le había abierto las heridas y podía sentir como la sangre fluía por debajo de la tela de su traje, sabía que de continuar así probablemente moriría desangrado y el intenso calor que se sentía al estar tan cerca de aquel titan no ayudaba.

Eren salió de su cuerpo titan y miro a Levi.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! -le grito a Eren.

-No logre protegerlos -dijo Eren-. No tenía el suficiente poder capitán, pero ahora lo tengo. Haremos que paguen por la muerte de nuestros seres queridos.

-Esta no es la forma.

-Perdóname Tomoe -dijo en voz baja pensando en que fallaría la promesa que había hecho a su hija cuando estaba enferma.

Eren ya no deseaba eliminar a todo el mundo, en su lugar solo eliminaría a Mare y cualquier otra nacían que los atacara.

-¡Todos nuestros enemigos caerán y desde las cenizas de su mundo levantaremos uno mejor, uno donde nuestra gente pueda ser libre! -grito Eren.

-¡No! -grito Levi levantando su cuchilla y decapitando a Eren quien comenzaba a regenerarse de una forma rápida.

Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, Annie le había dicho que tenía que rebanarle la columna vertebral para que así no se pudiera regenerar, así que agarro con fuerza las cuchillas y cerró los ojos un instante.

Pero entonces tiro su cuchilla al mismo tiempo que él se dejaba caer de rodillas

-No puedo -dijo abatido-. Se lo prometí a Tomoe.

En ese momento sintió como alguien estaba por atacarlo por la espalda poniéndose de pie y girándose rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba. Era Mikasa quien estaba por matarlo cuando noto que Eren se estaba regenerando y que Levi no tenía ningún arma en su mano.

Ella aun así continuo esperando por si Levi intentaba algo.

-Siempre voy a proteger a Eren -dijo aclarando sus motivos a pesar de que Levi no la cuestiono pues entendía a la perfección, él hubiera matado a quien fuera por Hange.

Eren termino de regenerar su cuerpo y Mikasa lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Capitán -dijo Eren mirándolo-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque se lo prometí a Tomoe -contesto Levi.

Eren estaba por decir algo cuando apareció Annie intentando atacar a Eren. Mikasa esquivo el ataque con su cuchilla y amabas comenzaron a pelear, el ruido de metal contra metal parecía no ceder hasta que Annie derribo a Mikasa y lanzo una cuchilla a Eren la cual fue interceptada por Levi incrustándose en su cuerpo y salvando la vida de Eren.

-Capitán resista -pidió Eren sosteniéndolo unos instantes hasta que el peso los tiro a ambos.

Eren saco la cuchilla e hizo presión en la herida que no dejaba de sangrar a mares.

-¡No muera por favor! ¡Piense en Mirai, en la comandante Hange!

-Quiero ir con Hange -hablo con voz débil-. Ahora mocoso, no me hagas preocuparme más por ti.

-Se lo prometo capitán -dijo Eren llorando e intento calmarse-. Le prometo que todos estaremos bien, ya puede ir con Tomoe y Hange.

Mikasa miro atrás un instante, Levi yacía muerto y el cuerpo del titan comenzaba a deteriorarse, entonces Annie le dio un golpe que la lanzo a donde estaba Eren.

-Nunca pensé que el capitán fuera a fallar en su misión -dijo Annie-. En verdad pensé que lo mataría, pero dado que no es el caso entonces tendré que matarlos aquí mismo -dicho esto estaba por usar su anillo para hacerse una cortada, pero entonces se distrajo por una voz que la llamaba.

-¡Annie no! -grito Armin mientras se acercaba a sus amigos con el uso de su equipo tridimensional.

Eso hizo dudar a Annie un instante.

-Mikasa -dijo Eren mirándola a los ojos-. Siempre te he amado -logro decir robándole un beso y después la empujo para que callera del titan.

Mikasa caía y mientras lo hacía veía el rostro de Eren y cunado estuvo a pocos metros del suelo uso su equipo de maniobras para evitar la muerte.

Eren una vez que vio que Mikasa estaba a salvo se abalanzo contra Annie sujetándola de las manos por detrás y comenzó a cristalizarse.

-¡Suéltame! -grito Annie, pero Eren continuo el procedimiento.

-¡Annie! -grito Armin.

-¡Eren! -grito Mikasa.

Entonces la cristalización termino. El titan continúo deshaciéndose y cuando el humo se disipo solo pudieron ver el enorme cristal que pronto se desmorono por alguna extraña razón.

-Eren -llamo Mikasa destrozada-. Yo también te amo -dijo antes de romper en llanto.

Nadie nunca podría olvidar aquel día y lo que significó para Erdia así como Mikasa jamás olvidaría a Eren y lo que significó para ella.

Los colosales también se desmoronaron y todos celebraron la victoria.

.

Mientras todo eso ocurría una vida llegaba al mundo con los poderes titan, se trataba de la hija de Historia.

Mirai había ido por ayuda ya que al parecer el nacimiento se había adelantado y no parecía ir nada bien.

-Aquí tiene reina -dijo una mujer entregándole el bebe-. Es una niña ¿Cómo va a llamarse?

Historia miro con amor a su hija notando que a pesar de haber nacido antes de tiempo ella lucia saludable.

-Ymir -contesto Historia antes de perder la conciencia y morir.

* * *

Se encontraban en el funeral de sus compañeros y amigos. Varios habían dado un discurso emotivo y era el turno de Armin de hablar sobre Hange y Levi ya que era el nuevo comandante.

-No hablare de ellos alabando sus hazañas como soldados porque la verdad es que la comandante y el capitán eran mucho más que eso -dijo Armin mirando al público-. La comandante Hange solía contarme varias historias de su juventud mientras la ayudaba con sus investigaciones, eran demasiadas, pero tenía una que era su favorita. Con apenas quince años de edad ella salió de fiesta con sus amigos festejando el haberse graduado y entre la fiesta y la bebida la retaron a lanzarse desnuda al rio, basta decir que era pleno diciembre y el agua estaba helada, pero ella nunca rechazaba un desafío además de que tampoco pensó que podría morir de hipotermia, simplemente lo hizo -aquello causo risas entre el público y más en los que la habían conocido como el caso de Onyankopon y Mikasa-. Basta decir que la policía militar se la llevo arrestada y esta no sería la primera ni la última vez. El capitán solía decir que Hange era una fuerza de la naturaleza, incontenible e incomprensible -Armin hizo una pausa y después recupero la voz-. Yo en una ocasión le pregunte ¿Comandante por qué salto? Y ella solo me dijo: Armin, la vida es demasiado corta y es tu deber aprovecharla al máximo. Ambos nos enseñaron que para el amor teníamos que ser fuertes y valientes día tras día -entonces Armin incremento el sonido de su voz-. Por eso ahora en mi cargo de comandante yo no les pediré que entreguen sus corazones, les pediré que hagan que cada día de su vida valga la pena, la vida es demasiado corta y es su deber aprovecharla al máximo para que cuando encuentren la muerte la reciban como una amiga y que sus memorias digan que fueron más que un simple soldado -aquellas palabras causaron un gran impacto en los presentes quienes parecían estar de acuerdo-. Descanse en paz Hange Zoe y Levi Ackerman soldados, padres, amigos y grandes modelos de vida.

Armin dejo el podio y entonces el himno comenzó a sonar mientras hacían el descubrimiento del gran monumento y el saludo formal llevando su puño al corazón y el otro a su espalda.

Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!  
Subete no kunan wa ima kono toki no tame ni  
Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!  
Hakanaki inochi wo moeru yumiya ni kaete  
Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!  
Hokoru beki kiseki wo sono mi de egakidase

Traducción: ¡Entrégalo! ¡Entrégalo! ¡Entreguen sus corazones! Todas las dificultades fueron en este momento ¡Entrégalo! ¡Entrégalo! ¡Entreguen sus corazones! Transforma tus efímeras vidas en flechas llameantes ¡Entrégalo! ¡Entrégalo! ¡Entreguen sus corazones! Con sus propios cuerpos formar un sendero que merece nuestro orgullo.

Armin camino en compañía de Mirai y dejo una rosa blanca en el monumento a los caídos. Este era un obelisco de granito de cinco metros de altura donde estaban tallados todos los nombres de personas y soldados muertos durante la guerra. En la base frontal se encontraba una placa cuya inscripción decía "Honor a todos los que dieron su vida por la libertad."

Mirai alzo la vista, en algún lugar de entre tantos nombres estaba el de sus padres, pero no sintió dolor, en su lugar sintió paz pues pensó que finalmente habían encontrado su libertad y quizás algún día sus almas volverían a encontrarse.

-Creo que Eren tenía razón -dijo Armin-. Paradai necesitaba algo más que simples palabras, necesitaba acciones y sin ellas jamás hubiéramos salido de la oscuridad y obtenido nuestra libertad.

-Somos el resultado de nuestros pensamientos, pensamientos que forman palabras y que nos llevan a cometer acciones -dijo Mirai en voz baja y Armin la miro interrogante-. Es lo que solía decir mamá -dijo pensando en Hange.

* * *

_"__Como científica debo decir que siempre me apasiono el tema de saber lo que existe después de la muerte y si encontraría la paz. Resulta que esta si existe, reside en todo lo que valoramos y dejamos atrás…"_

Levi era un niño de diez años y acababa de mudarse con su tío Kenny a los suburbios y Hange una niña curiosa noto que nuevos vecinos se mudaban a la casa de un lado, pero no pudo salir ya que su madre se lo prohibió.

-Solo espero que no sean el tipo de gente escandalosa -se quejó su madre.

-Por lo que veo es una familia y tienen un niño que podría jugar con Hange -dijo su padre.

-No seas ridículo Charls, mi hija no se va a juntar con ellos -dijo molesta-. Hange sube a tu habitación enseguida.

-Elena no seas exagerada.

Hange subió y se quedó concentrada en su lectura sin imaginarse que Levi la miraba desde su ventana.

Él había subido a echar un vistazo a la casa y en cuanto entro al cuarto y vio por la ventana se quedó pensando en que esa niña se le hacía familiar de algún lado.

-¿Ya has elegido habitación amor? -pregunto con cariño Kuchel a su hijo.

-Esta estará bien -dijo Levi sin demostrar entusiasmo.

Kuchel asintió y se retiró para continuar desempacando y Levi miro nuevamente a la ventana, aquella niña era una despistada porque no había notado que la miraba y no lo notaria hasta segundo grado de secundaria cuando sus vidas finalmente se unirían llevándolos a casarse y tener tres hijos: Han Frey, Tomoe Hope y Mirai todos de apellido Ackerman Zoe.

_"…__Esa es la promesa de la paz, que un día, después de una vida ya sea larga o corta nos encontraremos nuevamente."_

**Bueno fue el final ahora como última nota les diré las canciones que inspiraron los capítulos: La primera parte fue inspirada en el soundtrack de The Gratest Showman, la segunda casi a partir de la muerte de Tomoe las canciones pertenecen a El Fantasma de la Opera y el último título pertenece a la canción "¿Do you hear the people sing?" de Los Miserables. Los títulos de Tomoe, así como su historia fueron inspirados en las canciones "The Queen of Mean" de Descendientes y "Mucho más allá" de Frozen. Eso es todo No me queda más que agradecerles por leer y su eterno apoyo desde meses atrás y ahora si nos vamos con el final de la historia de Tomoe para concluir con este fanfic. **


	41. Chapter 41

**TOMOE**

**FINAL**

**¿Qué quieres tú? Ya no me dejas ni dormir  
¿Has venido a distraerme? No me quieras confundir  
O tal vez es alguien que es muy parecido a mí  
Que en su interior sabe que no es de aquí  
Cada día es más difícil según crece mi poder  
Algo hay en mi interior que quiere ir**

**Mucho más allá**

Mirai de quince años se encontraba mirando el tablero frente a ella analizando sus opciones dentro del juego mientras que Tomoe analizaba un mapa donde aparecía todo el continente de Mare y otros más planeando su invasión.

Mirai finalmente movió una pieza insegura de su decisión y miro a su hermana.

-Tu turno.

-Para que me molesto -dijo Tomoe alzando la vista del mapa para mirarla-. Siempre ganas hermana.

-Tu siempre me dejas ganar -reclamo.

-Supongo que tú eres mi debilidad -dijo caminando y tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Una calamidad, que el mundo no se entere que Tomoe Reiss tiene una debilidad -bromeo Mirai.

-Ackerman -corrigió enseguida Tomoe-. Puede que odie a quien me dio el apellido, pero no por ello debo olvidar de dónde vengo.

-Hablemos de papá -pidió Mirai en otro intento de quizás salvar la poca luz que quedaba de su hermana.

-Reina a torre -dijo Tomoe y la sonrisa de Mirai se desvaneció-. Jaque Mate.

-Olvide que cuando te enfureces no existe oponente que te derrote en batalla -dijo alegre Mirai tomando las piezas de ajedrez para acomodarlas nuevamente y comenzar quizás otra jugada.

-Aprende de la derrota y llegara tu victoria, cuando lo hagas serás imparable…

-Ambas sabemos que no será así -interrumpió Mirai.

-Eres fuerte -alego enseguida.

-No como tu -contesto-. De ser así no me mantendrías encerrada.

Dicho esto, se levantó y camino hacia su ventana atravesando la habitación. Esta estaba llena de lujos y era de un gran tamaño, pero no dejaba de ser una prisión porque no podía salir de ese lugar.

-Mirai, no estoy siendo cruel -dijo Tomoe también poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella-. Solamente quiero protegerte.

-Tu piensas que no sobreviviré afuera -reclamo.

-El mundo es cruel y lleno de horrores -dijo Tomoe pensando en todas las cosas que había visto y hecho-. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¡Esto no es lo mejor para mí! -grito intentando sacar su desesperación y furia.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para ti! -dijo Tomoe perdiendo toda su calma y tomando a su hermana de los hombros-. ¿No entiendes que eres lo único que me queda? Somos las hermanas Ackerman, imparables e indestructibles.

-No, no soy un Ackerman ni un Reiss ni Zoe. Tu y yo no compartimos la misma sangre -reclamo soltándose y mirando los mapas-. ¡En algún lugar esta tu verdadero hermano!

-¡Mentira! -grito arrojando los mapas al suelo-. Yo soy la última Reiss, esta maldición muere conmigo y no permitiré que vuelvas a pronunciar siquiera su existencia.

Tomoe sabía dónde estaba Han, lo había visto en sueños al lado de Onyankopon, pero deseaba que siguiera oculto porque de lo contrario podría ponerlo en peligro, después de todo ellos dos eran los últimos Reiss.

-Tomoe, es tu hermano, es mi hermano -suplico mirando a su hermana a los ojos los cuales solo reflejaban ira, aunque ella la conocía y sabía que muy en el fondo la raíz de esa ira en verdad era tristeza.

Tomoe se dio la media vuelta, estaba furiosa y sentía como sus manos comenzaban a emanar un intenso calor.

-No queda un solo rincón en el que no haya buscado -dijo triste antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste o solo me estas mintiendo? -pregunto Mirai desafiante.

-¿Dudas de mí? -pregunto Tomoe girándose para encararla-. Tú, mi hermana, a la que le he confiado todo ¿Dudas de mí?

-Después de lo que le hiciste a Historia y a su hija -contesto sintiendo miedo de Tomoe y aun así se mantuvo firme.

Mirai pensó en cómo se había enterado que Tomoe mato a Historia y que su hija permanecía encerrada en una celda.

-Eran amenazas -contesto analizando el rostro de su hermana-. Me tienes miedo.

-No -contesto Mirai.

-¿No? -pregunto dando unos pasos adelante y Mirai retrocedió-. Que mal, deberías tenerlo -dijo estirando su mano-. Porque tú no eres un Reiss ni un Ackerman y eso te vuelve vulnerable.

Mirai se topó contra la ventana ya que había estado caminado atrás conforme Tomoe avanzaba.

-Tomoe, no por favor -pidió cerrando sus ojos al momento en el que sintió la mano de su hermana en su cabeza.

Mirai recordó como los que desafiaban a Tomoe ella simplemente les hacía olvidar quienes eran o alteraba sus memorias creando recuerdos felices en tristes. Ella era despiadada y gustaba de jugar con las mentes de sus enemigos hasta el punto de volverlos locos. Pero al final no le hizo daño, simplemente la abrazo y susurro.

-Tu eres mi hermana, eres un Ackerman y matare a todo aquel que diga lo contrario -dicho esto se apartó un poco para ver la expresión de su hermana e hizo un intento por sonreír-. Soy lo único que te queda y tú eres lo único que me queda.

-No me dejes sola Tomoe -pidió Mirai abrazándola.

-Nunca -contesto acariciándola de la cabeza para después meterse en su subconsciente intentando eliminar las memorias de ella.

-¡Tomoe detente! -pidió sintiendo un gran dolor.

Muchas de las memorias eran de Hange, Levi y Tomoe. Los tres estaban con ella y cada uno de esos recuerdos era hermoso lleno de alegría y amor. Pero ese era su pasado y Tomoe pensaba que la ayudaba eliminándolos, aunque al final se detuvo por el dolor que sentía al ver aquellas imágenes y termino soltando a Mirai quien perdió el conocimiento.

Tomoe la dejo en la cama con gran facilidad pues su hermana casi no pesaba nada y ella era fuerte. La tapo y se quedó vigilándola temerosa que le hubiera ocasionado algún daño hasta que escucho un murmullo, una voz que la llamaba.

Ella salió y recorrió el pasillo siguiendo aquel sonido. Al cerrar la puerta Mirari se despertó sin recordar lo que había sucedido y se puso de pie con un gran dolor de cabeza cuando dos hombres entraron a su habitación.

-¿Quiénes son? -pregunto Mirai, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ellos caminaron rápido hacia ella uno a cada lado y la sujetaron de los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme! -ordeno y jaloneo en un intento de liberarse, pero entonces le inyectaron un sedante quedando completamente dormida.

.

Tomoe por su parte continúo caminando por el pasillo hasta que alguien a su espalda hablo.

-Saludos reina Tomoe -hablo una voz masculina detrás de ella y Tomoe enseguida se giró para encarar a su posible atacante-. Mi nombre es Shikishima Jaeger -se presentó y Tomoe noto el gran parecido que tenía con su padre-. Vengo a proponerle una alianza, una oportunidad en la que podrás vengarte de todos aquellos que te lastimaron comenzando por tus padres y una oportunidad en la que podrás estar con Eren.

-¿Y si me rehusó?

-Entonces tu hermana sufrirá las consecuencias -dijo Shikishima mostrándole un video en el que aparecían los dos hombres llevándose a Mirai-. Te explicare todo, comenzando por el hecho de que yo no soy de este mundo.

Tomoe no tenía opción. Ella seguiría las ordenes de aquel desconocido hasta que encontrara una forma de recuperar a Mirai y mientras tanto disfrutaría de los veneficios de esta nueva alianza llevándose consigo a Ymir para que nadie pudiera liberarla en su ausencia.

Ella escucho a Shikishima, su plan de destruir el mundo y que existía una máquina capaz de crear una apertura en diferentes mundos, así como líneas temporales y mientras hablaba Tomoe estudio aquel artefacto detalladamente.

Cuando Shikishima termino su explicación Tomoe comenzó a teclear.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto confundido Shikishima.

-El inicio de mi venganza -contesto Tomoe apartándose del teclado abriendo el portal. Después camino hasta donde estaba esposada Ymir y la libero arrastrándola hasta quedar frente al portal-. Ten un buen viaje Ymir -dijo Tomoe antes de empujarla y luego el portal se cerró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -pregunto Shikishima sorprendido.

-Porque me pareció divertido -contesto Tomoe sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-¿A dónde la enviaste?

-No lo sé, solo la mande a un lugar muy atrás en el tiempo.

Dicho esto, tomo dos cuchillas y las metió en su traje nuevo que le había proporcionado Shikishima y una vez lista camino a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a ver a una vieja amiga con la que tengo una deuda pendiente -contesto Tomoe pensando en Mikasa-. Según tus informantes ella está ahora en un hospital en compañía de Sasha y Connie.

-Has lo que quieras, pero no olvides que también tienes que eliminar a Levi Ackerman -dijo Shikishima, pero Tomoe ya no contesto.

* * *

En aquel otro mundo todo parecía tener un gran avance tecnológico y en este estaban vivos unas versiones adolescentes de sus padres, así como de sus tíos Nanaba, Mike, Nifa, Peta, Auruo, Moblit, entre otros.

Mikasa, Sasha y Connie salieron del edificio del hospital del lado que daba a un callejón cerrado en un intento de escapar de los secuaces de Shikishima.

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? -pregunto Sasha a Mikasa.

-Es difícil de explicar -dijo Mikasa mientras caminaba hacia la calle hasta que una figura femenina se paró frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

El rostro de la mujer permanecía oculto tras una tela negra que le cubría la boca y solo dejaba ver sus ojos grisáceos, era delgada y de larga cabellera negra como su ropa que consistía en un traje ajustado que delineaba su figura, botas altas a la rodilla, guantes que cubrían sus manos y sostenía dos cuchillas en cada una. Esta mujer se trataba de Tomoe.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto Mikasa, pero la mujer permaneció callada y en su lugar levanto la cuchilla para desafiarla-. Bien, no me digas, aunque me gustaría conocer el nombre de la mujer a la que derrotare -dijo confiada, aunque en su cabeza analizaba como saldría de ese aprieto pues estaba desarmada.

Su respuesta la obtuvo cuando Tomoe dio un paso hacia ellos y dejo caer una cuchilla para después patearla hacia los pies de Mikasa.

-Meiyo -dijo pensando en lo que había aprendido en el templo durante su entrenamiento.

-Creo que no habla nuestro idioma -susurro Sasha a sus amigos.

Mikasa asintió y tomo la cuchilla.

-¿Le has entendido? -pregunto Sasha.

-No existe honor si enfrentas a un oponente desarmado -contesto Mikasa.

-¿Eso dijo? -pregunto confundida Sasha.

-Meiyo significa honor -aclaro Mikasa.

-Así que tú le entiendes.

-¿Ves esa flor en su guante? -pregunto mientras asumía posición de defensa y Sasha asintió, aunque en realidad no podía ver nada porque su vista no era tan buena como la de Mikasa-. Es un Ackerman.

-¡Damare! (cállate) -grito Tomoe.

-Mikasa no estoy segura, pero creo que te insulto -dijo Sasha.

Mikasa sintió como una gran energía emanaba de su cuerpo y fluía a través de este hasta la mano que sostenía la cuchilla. Era como en aquella ocasión cuando era niña y había sido salvada por Eren.

Ambas hicieron reverencia y después Tomoe corrió hacia Mikasa, ella intento detenerla con su cuchilla, pero Tomoe brinco logrando darle una patada y haciendo que Mikasa se estampara contra el muro.

-Osoi (lenta) -le dijo como solían llamarla en el templo.

-Oye -reclamo Sasha-. ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?

-Sasha no hagas enojar a la asesina entrenada -sugirió Connie quien había permanecido petrificado hasta ese momento.

Tomoe alzo su cuchilla dispuesta rebanar en pedazos a Sasha aun cuando no la odiara. Aun podía recordar como Sasha siempre era buena con ella y le daba parte de sus golosinas hechas por Nicolo cosa que ya significaba bastante.

-¡Yamete Kudasai! -grito Mikasa poniéndose de pie.

-Oh es japonesa -dijo Sasha recuperada del susto por su casi muerte.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Connie.

-Yamete Kudasai significa detente por favor -explico Sasha-. Connie debes ver más anime.

-¿Entonces como se dice no nos mates? -pregunto Connie temblando detrás de Sasha.

Mikasa hizo otro intento por atacarla, pero Tome hizo un doble mortal con triple giro hacia atrás recordando como con esa acrobacia había sorprendido a su madre y se preguntó ¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos tenían que llegar a su mente justo ahora?

-Koroshite kudasai -suplico Sasha.

-Acabas de decirle que te mate por favor -dijo Mikasa.

-Tonta -le dijo Connie a su amiga.

-No, no koroshite, no koroshite kudasai -dijo Sasha asustada mientras negaba con la cabeza y con sus manos.

Tomoe ataco a Mikasa y logro hacerle una cortada en el brazo para después derribarla de una patada.

-Totemo osoi (muy lenta) -dijo mirando a Mikasa en el suelo.

-Mikasa creo que nuevamente te insulto -dijo Sasha.

Mikasa hizo el intento por ponerse de pie, pero Tomoe le dio otra patada en las costillas haciendo que soltara la cuchilla. Intento tomarla y piso su mano.

-¡Vamos Mikasa levántate! -grito Sasha para animarla.

Tomoe la miro en el suelo y sus ojos brillaron, pronto tendría su venganza.

-Lo siento Eren -dijo en voz baja-. No me rendiré nunca, si muero no se si en mi siguiente vida seré capas de recordarte.

Tomoe levanto su cuchilla dispuesta a matar a Mikasa.

-¡Voy a ganar no importa como! -grito Mikasa y con su otra mano tomo la cuchilla en el suelo levantándola para bloquear el ataque y salvar su vida.

Estaba por continuar con la pelea cuando una voz grito.

-¡Yamete! -grito Eren quien traía manchada de tierra la ropa y carecía de aliento como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia hasta ese lugar.

-Eren -hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde hace muchos años y sintió como su corazón se agitaba nuevamente al ver sus ojos verdes. En ese mundo ella nunca hubiera podido estar con él porque la diferencia de edad era bastante, pero en ese mundo eso no era impedimento, además sabía que ese Eren era quien la había salvado inyectándole el suero que si bien la convirtió en titan también le dio una segunda vida que no planeaba desperdiciar.

-No permitiré que la lastimes -dijo Eren-. Antes tendrás que matarme a mí.

-Eren, no -pidió Mikasa.

-Mata ne (nos veremos pronto) -dijo Tomoe para después correr hacia Connie y Sasha, pero paso de largo y brinco con gran agilidad la malla.

Eren corrió hacia Mikasa y la abraso.

-Temía que fuera tarde -dijo Eren en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos.

-Eren ella te conocía -dijo Mikasa abrazándolo.

-Tortolos, no es por interrumpir, pero ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! -grito Sasha-. Una asesina serial nos sigue, le da una paliza a Mikasa, llega Eren y sale corriendo.

-Ese efecto lo tiene Eren en las chicas -dijo Jean haciendo acto de presencia y también lucia desalineado.

-¿Qué les paso? -pregunto Connie.

-Un titan -dijo Jean-. Una cosa gigantesca nos atacó.

-¿Eren? -dijo Mikasa viendo a su novio sin entender nada-. ¿Cómo sabias que la chica hablaba japones? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

**Con esto hemos llegado al final de la historia de Tomoe y de este fanfic. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y que me acompañaran en todo este trayecto, estos dos fics han sido los más largos que he escrito y les agradezco de corazón su apoyo constante.**

**Pronto nos leeremos en otra aventura.**

**Con todo mi amor LoveKP.**


End file.
